Hijo de una deidad
by animebot02
Summary: Naruto es despreciado por su aldea y por quienes deberían quererlo, una diosa ve su sufrimiento y el de Kurama y decide hacer algo al respecto.
1. Alfa

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

En un lugar lúgubre y aparentemente vacío flotaba un ser, dicho ser era una deidad en otro mundo, aquí solo se refugiaba de aquellos que querían su poder, para la divinidad escapar era sencillo, cuando ocasionalmente iba al mundo donde ella creó la vida, iba a visitar a sus hijos e hijas, cuando algún chalado quería aprovecharse de ella (si, es una diosa) simplemente regresaba a su mundo.

En ese vacío, ella podía acceder a mundos diferentes al de ella, realidades alternas de su propio mundo y aquel lugar que se había convertido hace un par de milenios en su fuente de entretenimiento principal.

Aquel mundo no estaba en su jurisdicción y por ello, aprendía de ese mundo sin intervenir, se dio cuenta gracias a las atrocidades cometidas por sus habitantes que en realidad su mundo natal no estaba tan mal o tan podrido como ella imaginaba.

Vio la llegada de Kaguya Otsutsuki, su pelea contra sus hijos, el surgimiento de Rikudou Sennin, los conflictos de sus descendientes, el nacimiento de los clanes Uzumaki, Senju, Uchiha, Hyuga. La fundación de las aldeas ninja tras la primer guerra mundial shinobi, la cacería a los biju y su sellado, la segunda y tercer guerra….. Ella vio todo sin intervenir, visitando ocasionalmente el mundo, supo del surgimiento de los Sannin, el destierro de Orochimaru, la boda de Minato y Kushina, al ponerse al corriente sus observaciones, vio conmovida el acto de amor del cuarto Hokage y su esposa y se retiró a su mundo pensando que el pueblo atenderia la última voluntad de su Hokage, como se equivocó en más de un sentido.

Por principio de cuentas no vio cuando un afligido Hiruzen iba a mover el cuerpo de Kushina, ella gimió de dolor, tampoco vio como uno de sus ANBU asqueado sacó un kunai para matar al niño, un ANBU peliplata lo detuvo y al ver el motivo deseo no haberlo impedido.

Minato había sellado al Kyubi en dos partes, el Chakra en su hija mayor y el alma en el pequeño, mientras la nenita se veía normal ,el niño al abrir los ojos ;estos durante segundos eran rojos, luego se volvieron azules, y unas marquitas que semejaban bigotitos aparecieron en sus mejillas. Todos creyeron que el kyubi se posesionó del cuerpo del niño e iban a matarlo cuando una ANBU pelipurpura y el Sandaime se los impidieron.

La madre de los niños se logró recuperar de milagro, pero al oír de Kakashi lo que ocurrió, ella también se llenó de odio y pena, cuando la enfermera al fin le trajo a sus mellizos, sólo atendió a la nena y dejó al pequeño casi al abandono, escena que se hizo frecuente para las personas que iban a darle sus condolencias y a ver a los pequeños.

Hiruzen obligó a Kakashi a perseguir a Bola de nieve, la gata de la señora feudal como castigo por su impertinencia. Mientras Kushina atendía al niño ;sólo Yugao Uzuki, su exalumna y actual subcapitana de los ANBU y conocida por ser una maestra del Kenjutsu, prácticamente atendió sola al niño en el hospital encariñándose con el.

Kushina volcó su amor a su hija, la pequeña Asami( me fascina el nombre) era el mundo de la Uzumaki, la niña rubia era muy consentida por su madre mientras su hijo era relegado.

El pobre Naruto tratado de llamar su atención aprendió a decir "Te quiero mucho" sólo con ocho meses de edad, y ya sabía caminar perfectamente bien al año.

Y aún así, era como si no existiera. Era una especie de fantasma en la casa.

Pasaron dos meses después del primer cumpleaños de los mellizos y la diosa volvió a visitar el mundo Shinobi; lo primero que hizo fue ver la situación de los pequeños, al sentirlos entró a la casa siendo invisible e intangible y al principio sonrió al ver que milagrosamente la mujer se salvó, pero al quedarse diez minutos y ver que sólo atendía a la niña, decidió ver la causa, leyendo la mente de la madre y lo que vio la enfureció.

Tras ver los recuerdos de la hipócrita mujer, usó sus poderes mentales y bloqueo la percepción en el área donde lloraba el bebé en silencio, a pesar de no tener año y medio cumplido, el vacío de soledad que sentía era tan grande que su mentecita ya comprendía sin entender el por qué ;que su mamá no lo quería.

La diosa se acercó al bebé, y para sorpresa suya, pese a que su apariencia era intimidante, el niño río al verla.

Con telequinesis la diosa preparó fórmula para el niño, mientras ella le canturreaba una canción de cuna en su lenguaje, su bellísima voz se llenó de gozo al ver la cara de felicidad del niño, que nunca antes había experimentado otra cosa que no fuera pena.

Una vez que la fórmula estuvo lista; le dio de comer al niño y fue a encarar al kyubi.

La diosa entró al tétrico paisaje mental donde la criatura estaba sellada, mientras avanzaba podía oír al biju sollozando. La criatura parecía estar llorando, en una mezcla de pena y alegría al mismo tiempo, así que más curiosa que nada avanzó hasta tener frente a ella el portón de madera cerrado con el sello del Kyubi.

 **-Kurama, sal; que deseo hablar contigo.**

 _ **-Snif, ¿que desea su excelencia? Snif.-**_ preguntó humildemente el zorro.

 **-Tranquila, muchacha vengó en paz, me llamo Arceus, hace casi dos años vi cuando ya estabas atacando esta aldea, pero no se el motivo tal cual. También se que Hashirama Senju te sello en su esposa contra tu voluntad, por atacar su villa.**

 **Se que eres la más poderosa de tus hermanos y hermanas y pese a eso, eres la más pacífica, ¿Que te motivó a atacar dos veces un poblado?.**

Kurama le contó todo, su vida con su padre y su enclaustramiento al ser atacada por los humanos cuando quería compañía, el como Madara la engañó para atacar a la recién fundada Konoha y su sellado, el cómo trató sin éxito, decirle lo que en realidad pasó a Mito y después a Kushina, la mala relación con sus jinchuriki y el gran dolor que le causó saber que ella fue la causante de que a sus hermanos los cazaron y sellaron por su culpa.

Le narró lo que ocurrió en el nacimiento de los mellizos, el como un enmascarado se coló al lugar donde Kushina daba a luz y que las metió en un genjutsu, el como bajo ese influjo atacó contra su voluntad nuevamente Konoha y como cuando finalmente se libró del genjutsu y se disponía a irse, Minato la volvió a sellar pese a sus súplicas y ruegos.

Incluso le dijo a Arceus que llegó en varias ocasiones a sentir su presencia y que se sentía feliz de conocerla.

Decir que Arceus estaba furiosa, sería lo mismo que decir que un charco era un lago. La deidad pokemon definitivamente aceptó que el mundo del que venía era casto y puro comparado con el mundo shinobi, así que en su mente comenzó a maquinar un pequeño plan para ayudar a los pokémon de su mundo y al mismo tiempo a los biju que ella veía como el equivalente a sus propios hijos.

 **-Vendré en algunos años, se que te apena ver como por un mal extendido maltratan a tú jinchuriki, no te preocupes, mejor, cuando el niño tenga tres años, comienza a hacerte su amiga-** Kurama asintió, Arceus al ver esa reacción prosiguió **\- Tengo algunos planes entre manos, pero primero necesito ver a alguien, por cierto un par de presentes de mi parte.**

El Pokémon irradiaba una luz que cegó momentáneamente a la biju, al recuperar la vista, el paisaje era eso, una bella pradera, con un lago y una cabaña a la orilla del mismo, al verse en el lago la biju se quedó sin aliento.

El reflejo mostraba a una hermosa muchacha pelinaranja, vestía un haori blanco y sandalias negras, era ojiverde, de bonita y armónica figura, aunque tenía una gran delantera, su cabello le llegaba ligeramente abajo del hombro y era de tez clara(o mejor, imaginen a Orihime Inoue con la ropa de Shinigami pero blanca, de hecho en Soul of ninja Kurama tiene la apariencia de Ichigo).

 **-Ese es mi primer obsequio, así, si algún día te liberas; podrás huir fácilmente. Y mi segundo obsequio es este-** Arceus le entregó un guantelete con una inscripción- **colócalo sobre el sello de tus hermanos y les sucederá lo mismo que a ti, además con el guantelete podrás arreglar o mejorar un sello.**

 **Me despido cariño te veré en otra ocasión.**

Arceus salió del pasaje mental del bebé y vio que apenas acababa de comer.

Cambio su pañalito y le preparó otra fórmula por si Kushina no lo alimentaba.

Antes de irse le sonrió al niño el cual le devolvió el gesto, así pues; con esa reacción tomada por ella como buen augurio se teletransporto a su destino.

Arceus llegó a un enorme palacio hecho enteramente de oro, entró y recorrió los largos corredores hasta llegar al salón real donde estaban al menos veinte dioses de pie frente al trono donde el dios de la creación aparentemente le estaba esperando.

 **-Es todo un honor tener ante mí a la gran Arceus-** saludo Izanagi al pokémon apenas este estuvo en su presencia- **¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?.**

Arceus hizo una reverencia ante su par y contestó de forma humilde.

 **-Vengo a pedirle permiso de venir a vivir a este mundo-** los dioses reunidos murmuraron con asombro ante tan insólita petición- **Durante milenios he visto a los humanos maltratar y humillar a mis hijos y a mis creaciones; hace quinientos años pensé en crear un santuario, pero las reglas de mi mundo me impedirían crearlo como quiero y defenderlo como quiero… Reglas que no aplican en este mundo.**

 **-Así que planeas traer pokémon a este mundo-** apuntó cauteloso Izanagi- **¿Estas consciente que los traerías a un lugar donde los perseguirán peor?, Yo he estado en tu mundo y en él, la maldad no ha alcanzado los niveles de vileza que hay aquí.**

 **-No pienso traer pokemon, si no humanos-** respondió con una sonrisa ladina Arceus.

El dios supremo del mundo Shinobi estalló en carcajadas al entender el plan de su similar, tras recuperarse le dio el permiso con un par de condiciones.

 **-Tú y tus hijos máximo pueden usar el 30% de su poder en este mundo y cuando yo o mis hijos queramos podemos ir a pasear a tu mundo.**

 **Tampoco pueden trastocar ciertas leyes naturales como revivir muertos.**

 **-Será como me apuntaste Izanagi-** mencionó aún inclinada Arceus, tras recibir un asentimiento del dios, se reincorporó y usando la teletransportación regreso a su mundo.

La diosa regresó a un antiguo templo en su honor creado por una civilización fenecida hace mucho tiempo, una vez ahí, Arceus llamó telepáticamente a todos sus hijos, quienes acudieron con presteza de todas las regiones del planeta y de sus dimensiones. También llamó a Mewtwo, Genesect y otros pokémon creados por el hombre o por sus hijos y se dispuso a esperarlos.

Una vez que todos los pokemon legendarios estuvieron reunidos, Arceus les explicó su plan, si bien algunos pokémon como Palkia o Rayquaza se mostraban escépticos, el plan de su madre les pareció genial a la mayoría.

Así pues Arceus ordenó a sus hijos el buscar y traer pokemon abandonados y maltratados por sus entrenadores y a Pokemon con gran sentido de la aventura que desearan partir a otro mundo para tener un nuevo comienzo, les dio seis meses de plazo para buscarlos, dándoles la indicación de que en seis meses irían al mundo Shinobi.

Sólo Groudon, Kyogre, Regigigas y Celebi quedaron exentos de esa misión, los pokemon regresaron con su madre al mundo Shinobi, apareciendo en las ruinas de Uzugakure( la Aldea oculta entre remolinos).

- **Bien por principio de** **cuentas hay que cambiar de** **look** \- mencionó la diosa sonriendo con la mirada- **así** **que mis pequeños, no se** **muevan**.

Una luz dorada baño a todos los pokemon y tras disiparse, todos tenían apariencia humana.

-Mucho mejor, ahora mis hijos, quiero que expandan esta isla, haganla del triple de tamaño y ponganle un bello bosque; regresare en seis meses con los demás.

Y por el desastre no se preocupen, que puse una barrera que evitará las miradas curiosas.

Arceus desapareció, dejando a sus hijos en la isla, una vez hecho eso, Groudon y Regigigas se pusieron a trabajar, mientras Celebi y su hermana pensaban como hacer crecer el bosque.

######

Pasaron dos años desde la visita de Arceus y el pequeño rubio seguía tan sólo como el día que la diosa lo visitó, si no fuera por Kurama que comenzó a hablarle dos semanas después de su cumpleaños el niño prácticamente estaría abandonado.

Sólo Yugao y el Sandaime se preocupaban por el niño, pero debido a sus obligaciones los shinobi, se veían limitados en las veces que podían ir a ver al pequeño.

Asami era el orgullo de su madre y de la aldea, no había lugar donde ella no fuera bien recibida o donde no le dieran regalos, la madre de los mellizos dejaba siempre encerrado al niño, que lloraba pese a los intentos de Kurama por hacerlo sentir bien, la zorra tenía esperanzas de que Arceus llegara y así le haría pagar con sangre a Kushina cada lágrima que su hermanito había derramado por su causa.

- **No le des esa satisfacción hermanito -** consolaba la zorra al niño **\- ya verás que pronto las cosas van a cambiar.**

Y vaya que no se equivocaba.

Naruto pese a su soledad, era como cualquier otro niño de su edad, un día, aproximadamente un año después de esa aseveración de Kurama, Kushina dejó la puerta de la calle medio abierta, el niño jamás había salido del hogar, así que aprovechando la ocasión y guiado por el sentido de la aventura de cualquier niño pequeño el nenito salió a explorar la aldea pese a los ruegos de su amiga de quedarse en casa.

Naruto veía admirado las calles de la aldea, la gente, todo. El niño sonreía ante el panorama de poder hacer más amigos, jugar con niños de su edad, por ser como cualquier niño, no estaba preparado para lo que vivió.

Un par de ANBU que estuvieron en la noche del nacimiento del niño le vieron y reconocieron; sigilosamente pasaron la voz de que el demonio había escapado de los cuidados del tercero y de Neko, así que lentamente se fue reuniendo un grupo entre shinobis y civiles que rápidamente encontraron al niño…. Y comenzaron a torturarlo.

Naruto fue arrojado a un callejón violentamente donde le lanzaron kunais con poco filo y shuriken melladas. El niño gritó de dolor y se contorsiono en un rictus de sufrimiento, las caras de los malditos que le torturaban estaban iluminadas por la más absoluta satisfacción, mientras el niño rogaba que le dejan en paz.

######

Tres figuras corrían a toda velocidad a través del país del fuego, las tres mujeres habían salido del País del Remolino y se dirigirán a Konoha, las tres jóvenes fueron a la aldea cumpliendo las órdenes de Arceus, la diosa se sintió intranquila de pronto y la imagen del niño le llegó a la mente, por lo que ordenó a sus hijas adoptivas ir a investigar.

La primera mujer era una pelirroja de piel morena, su larga cabellera ondeaba tras ella mientras corría a una inusitada velocidad, usaba un sombrero vaquero y pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera, una blusa azul cielo y calzado deportivo, sus ojos eran rojo rubí , su cuerpo era atlético pero muy femenino.

La segunda mujer era de cabello azul celeste largo, tenía un cuerpo idéntico a su hermana, sólo que era de tez clara y ojos azul zafiro. Vestía una yukata azul rey con un pez koi finamente bordado y unas sandalias negras que hacían juego con la yukata.

La tercera mujer era también de tez clara y se parecía a las otras dos, solo que su cabello era blanco y sus ojos eran amarillo ámbar. Vestía un pantalón de lona, botas mineras y una camisa, también traía una pañoleta en el cabello.

Las tres jóvenes ya estaban a unos pasos de llegar a la aldea, igual que su madre al ir llegando un sentimiento de intranquilidad se fue apoderando de ellas y cuando estaban a un kilómetro de la aldea, sintieron una poderosa presencia triste e impotente, al suponer que era Kurama, sus temores de que algo le había pasado al niño les hizo ir más rápido para tratar de ayudarlo.

#####

Yugao iba a toda prisa buscando desde los tejados al niño, la pobre joven de 19 años, estaba que se moría de miedo, al llamar a casa de Kushina y ver que no estaba, tomó la llave que hizo de la casa en secreto y al buscar al niño no lo hayo y peor aún, vio la puerta trasera abierta.

Ahora la ANBU corría por los techos, guiada por el instinto se enfilo al callejón donde el niño estaba consciente apenas, llegó a tiempo para ver como un par de ANBU que conocía bien, iban a matar al niño.

-!Eres un maldito, Hayate?- explotó la pelipurpura aterrizando frente a la turbamulta- !Como te atreves a tratar así al hijo del Yondaime¡.

-!Ese no es su hijo, es un demonio!- le reclamó el ANBU con máscara de Lobo,- te ha lavado el cerebro para que creas que es el hijo de tu sensei, cuando lo mate me lo vas a agradecer.

Hayate Gecko no odiaba al pequeño porque Kurama hubiera asesinado a sus compañeros o a algún familiar suyo, lo odiaba porque Yugao se fue alejando poco a poco de él. Su novia prácticamente había criado al niño quien la veía como su hermana mayor, haciendo que la pareja cada vez, pasará menos tiempo junta, al oír de boca de Kakashi lo que ocurrió el día que los Uzumaki nacieron, Hayate no dudo en pensar que el demonio había hipnotizado a su novia y la estaba manipulando. Como muchos imbéciles, creía que le hacía un favor al mundo al librarse del pequeño y creía que muerto el niño, su novia le agradecería por librarla de su control.

-Vamos, querida, lo hago por nosotros, ese demonio te tiene bajo su control-/trató de razonar Hayate- dame la mano y déjame matarlo.

El ANBU le dio la mano a su novia que la rechazó con un violento manotazo, desenfundó su katana y se puso en posición defensiva ante el niño.

-Si quieren hacerle daño al niño deberán pasar sobre mi cadáver- amenazó la ANBU a los presentes - cobardes, sólo son capaces de golpear a un niño indefenso, veamos cómo les va contra una jounin entrenada.

-Matenla-/ordenó Hayate-maten a la puta del demonio.

Y así todos los shinobis lanzaron su más poderoso jutsus de ataque contra Yugao.

Una explosión se divisó hasta la torre del Hokage que alarmado llamó a Kakashi y lo envió con un escuadrón a revisar.

Si bien el ninja cumplió su orden, el maldito se tomó su tiempo en llegar, suponía que estaba ocurriendo y si era eso, ojalá que tuvieran suerte en matar al niño.

Yugao estaba muy herida, apenas se podía mantener en pie pero logró proteger al niño, dentro del infante, Kurama lloraba de impotencia, por primera vez en años, un mortal se ganó su respeto y lamentaba que esa persona fuera a morir en vano por su causa, más que otra cosa, la zorra maldecía el día en el que conoció a Madara, pues ese día sus desdichas habían iniciado.

Nuevamente los ninja preparaban sus jutsus, la ANBU abrazó al niño para protegerlo, rezándole al creador para que la ayuda para el pequeño llegara pronto, y cerró los ojos. Aguardando su final.

Un terrible instinto asesino que opacaba al que en su momento se sintió cuando Kurama estuvo libre se sintió de pronto, Yugao se halló viva, en estado lamentable, pero sin más heridas, al voltear vio a tres mujeres que estaban paradas frente a la atónita multitud, pues una de ellas, repelió los ataques como si nada.

-!Vaya, parece que han llegado más putas del demonio¡- señaló Hayate tras salir de su estupor- acabemos con ellas.

-¿Demonio? Llamas al niño demonio, y tú estás masacrando a una criatura inocente…..-gritó la pelirroja- !Lanzallamas¡

Y para conmoción de los ninja, sin sellos de mano, la mujer escupió una poderosa llama que incineró a la mitad de la turba en cuestión de segundos.

-!Trueno!- gritó la peliblanca, un rayo cayó en el callejón matando a casi todos los que quedaban, dejando agonizante a Hayate y aún para de civiles.

-Hermanas, llevemos al niño con mamá, ella sabrá que hacer- sugirió la peliazul.

-N…Naruto…. -alcanzó a decir Yugao antes de desmayarse.

-Ella trató de defenderlo, no podemos dejarla a su suerte.

Entei llévate a la muchacha, Suicune, encargarte del niño. Yo tengo que cubrirles la retaguardia.

-No te excedas Raiku- sugirió la peliazul.

-No, no lo haré.

Las dos mujeres cargaron de forma nupcial a los heridos y salieron a toda carrera, aún así el escuadrón liderado por Kakashi vio su partida.

Un rayo impactó al escuadrón ANBU por atrás hiriendo a Kakashi por la onda expansiva y matando a varios de sus miembros, con eso le bastó a la pokémon eléctrico y se dispuso a alcanzar a sus hermanas.

######

El pequeño Naruto despertó en un hospital, una bella enfermera de cabello rosa y bonita figura al ver que despertó salió de la habitación, regresando diez minutos después con una muy hermosa doctora de cabello rosa también.

La médico valoró al niño y al ver que sus heridas ya habían sanado, le pidió a la enfermera que le trajera algo de comer.

Naruto paseo su vista por el lugar y vio a su amada amiga en la cama de junto, Yugao estaba vendada de la cabeza y estaba siendo bañada con una solución que olía a frutas por lo que el niño apartó su vista algo apenado, más que por ver el magnífico cuerpo de Yugao(vamos tiene cuatro años, pervertido no es), lo hizo porque Yugao tenía varias quemaduras que fueron causadas por defenderlo.

Yugao mientras era bañada por dos enfermeras pelirrosas meditaba la situación, había despertado en el hospital y sabía que no era Konoha, lo raro era que además de que todas las enfermeras que vio eran de cabello rosa, era el hecho de que parecían ser los únicos pacientes del recinto.

-Ahora date la vuelta querida- pidió la enfermera a la Uzuki- vamos a aplicar esta solución por el otro lado.

Yugao se volteo de espalda y la enfermera aplicó con la esponja la solución, como le ocurrió al sentirla en su piel la primera vez, apenas hizo la fórmula contacto con sus quemaduras, estas dejaron de doler y sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaban.

-mmmm- gimió Yugao, quien se puso roja como tomate por su comportamiento.

Sin embargo la enfermera pareció no reaccionar al gemido casi orgásmico de Yugao, de hecho pareció no notarlo.

Al terminar la enfermera , le dio una bata a Yugao para que se la pusiera.

La enfermera que atendía a Yugao salió, la pelipurpura sonrió aliviada al ver que Naruto estaba bien, comiendo a lado suyo, aunque si noto que el niño parecía evitarla.

La doctora regresó acompañada de una mujer, la mujer era alta, mediría alrededor de 1.90 m, tenía el cabello blanco hasta la cintura, ojos rojos enmarcados en una sombra de maquillaje verde, era de un rostro de facciones muy finas y bellas, tenía una figura perfecta, parecía una estatua viviente de lo hermosa que era, vestía una Yukata muy fina en color blanco y tenía bordado un sol dorado en su costado izquierdo, en el derecho una luna menguante en hilo de plata.

-Soy Lady Arcelia, señora feudal y fundadora del País del Sol, les doy la bienvenida, Naruto Uzumaki y Yugao Uzuki a Uzugakure.

-¿Uzugakure?- pregunto Yugao con duda- esa aldea fue destruida hace años, ¿Además como sabe nuestros nombres?

-Digamos que les conozco y siempre he tenido un ojo en ustedes, para su fortuna, si mis hijas no los hubieran salvado ,ahora estarían muertos.

Naruto sólo se le quedó viendo a la mujer, vagamente recordaba una presencia como la de ella, y estaba relacionada a la primera vez que fue feliz y que sintió amor, el niño comenzó a llorar, al igual que Kurama pues reconoció la voz, de la señora feudal.

-¿Por qué lloras pequeño?- preguntó Arcelia al niño preocupada.

-Tú, eres el ángel que venía a verme cuando era más pequeño ¿Porque no me llevaste contigo?-preguntó llorando amargamente-¿No me querías, era una carga?

Yugao y Arcelia se sorprendieron, sobretodo la pokemon, se suponía que un bebé no debía de recordar esas cosas, pero la soledad de Naruto fue casi tan absoluta que nunca olvido las muestras escasas de cariño que recibió, eso hizo enfurecer aún más a la diosa, que soltó un terrible instinto asesino que se sintió en todo el país y en los alrededores.

Una vez que se calmó la mujer decidió contestar la duda del niño.

-Por principio de cuentas, no te lleve conmigo porque tengo varias obligaciones, debía encontrar un lugar seguro para mi gente y al hayarlo, debía traerla aquí, hemos estado trabajando para acondicionar este país y aún faltan años para que esté a punto, no podía traerte, mi hermoso niño, has sufrido tanto en tampoco tiempo, pero ten por seguro que no eres una carga para mi.

Ahora con respecto a ser un ángel bueno…

La deidad comenzó a brillar, tanto que Yugao y el niño se cubrieron la cara y al desaparecer el brillo ante ellos, en vez de la señora feudal y la médico, se encontraba Arceus en toda su gloria acompañado de un Blissey.

 **-Ángel, en realidad de donde Vengo me llaman Arceus, la diosa creadora de todo.**

######

La gente festejó semanas la desaparición del demonio y de su guardiana, el Sandaime furioso por lo ocurrido arresto a Kakashi y su escuadrón y mando a Inoichi a que revisara la mente del único sobreviviente del atentado.

Hayate dejó al Yamanaka ver todo lo ocurrido y asqueado, el líder del clan contó todo, incluida la intromisión de tres bellas mujeres y como estas asesinaron usando jutsus grado S a la mayoría. También le informó que lo último que supo el hombres antes de desmayarse fue que esas personas se llevaron a Yugao y al niño.

Hiruzen llegó al complejo Uzumaki donde estaban de visita Tsunade y Jiraiya quien se encontraba en ese momento jugando con la niña, mientras la Princesa babosa charlaba con su exalumna.

-Kushina, ¿Donde esta Naruto?- pregunto el kage fingiendo- hace rato que no vengó y quiero jugar con él.

-Hiruzen sensei ¿Quien es Naruto? - preguntó genuinamente sorprendida Tsunade, acción que no pasó por alto el Sandaime que con el rabillo del ojo vio que su otro alumno tampoco estaba enterado de su existencia.

-Debe de andar por ahí, no se porque le gusta perder tiempo con él- acusó con voz gélida la pelirroja, extrañando a sus visitantes.

-Traelo, lo que haga con mi tiempo, no es de tu incumbencia.

-no se porque jiji pierde el tiempo con ese tonto- señaló Asami fríamente- yo soy la heroína de la aldea, mami me lo dice todo el tiempo.

Kushina buscó al niño por toda la casa, mientras Hiruzen le contó lo ocurrido a los sanin, horrorizando a Tsunade por lo ocurrido, pero dejando a Jiraiya del lado de la Uzumaki.

-No está, no lo hayo- dijo luego de buscarlo por una media hora la Uzumaki que no se veía preocupada por ello.

-Y no lo harás, hace casi dos meses atacaron al niño unos idiotas, alguien lo salvo y se lo llevo-/acusó el Kage- veo que no te das cuenta del error que cometiste.

-Maestro, hay que localizar el sitio donde esté el Kyubi, lo podrían usar como arma- sugirió preocupado el sanin.

Sin embargo la nieta del shondaime veía furiosa a su compañero y a su alumna.

-Kushina, ¿Me recuerdas el género del kyubi?- preguntó con un tono de voz muy dulce la matriarca de los Senju.

-Era hembra- contestó con simpleza la pelirroja.

-¿Y tú qué eres?- preguntó nuevamente la Sannin.

-Mujer, pero sensei ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

-¿Y TE LLAMAS A TI MISMA UNA UZUMAKI?- explotó al fin la mujer- CUANDO SE SELLA EN EL INTERIOR DE UNA PERSONA A UN BIJU, SI SON DE DIFERENTE GÉNERO, EL JINCHURIKI ADQUIERE UNA CARACTERÍSTICA DEL BIJU, ESAS MARCAS ERAN ESA CARACTERÍSTICA. Y LOS OJOS ROJOS SON LA SEÑA DE QUE EL SELLADO FUE EXITOSO.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala, Hiruzen no conocía esos detalles, pero por como actuaba el niño estaba seguro que no era el Kyubi , ahora la nieta de Mito le confirmó su sospecha, lo que hizo que se decepcionará de los que maltrataron y odiaron al niño.

La Uzumaki rompió en llanto, al darse cuenta de su error por partida quíntuple. Ella fue una jinchuriki completa, pudo haber vivido lo que le hizo a su hijo…. Su hijo al que sólo Yugao su alumna trató con amor y cariño. La peli purpura en esos años fue más madre para el niño de lo que lo fue ella y eso la ponía más triste, recordó cuando le gritó a su exalunma cuando ella le recrimino por como trataba a Naruto. Ahora la oji violeta deseaba pedirle perdón a Yugao, pedirle perdón a su hijo y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

#######

Dos días después de la revelación de la naturaleza del País del Sol (nombre dado al antiguo país del Remolino escogido por los habitantes del País) Arcelia convocó a una reunión a los habitantes de Uzugakure a las afueras de la torre del kage.

El Uzukage se llamaba Máximo Peñas, nombre adoptado por Mewtwo quien fue elegido de forma unánime por las asociaciones civiles y Jounin.

Usando la ayuda de Celebi algunos pokémon que pertenecieron a shinobi como Koga del Alto mando de Johto y de Sachiko su hija y líder de gimnasio en Kanto, regresaron en el tiempo y aprendieron sobre las artes shinobi de esa dimensión.

Ahora muchos de esos pokemon junto a pokémon de excampeones de las ligas, miembros del Alto mando y de líderes de Gimnasio y de entrenadores destacados formaron a la asociación jounin de la aldea.

Pero volviendo al tema, Arcelia convocó a la aldea , a su derecha Máximo vestía a la usanza de los Kage, una túnica blanca con la frase "primero" en la espalda bordada en color lila y con el sombrero kage en ese color. Máximo vestía el uniforme ANBU estándar, era un hombre joven de complexión delgada, media 1.79 de altura, de ojos lila y cabello del mismo color en un tono más oscuro. Al lado de Máximo estaba su secretaria y asistente, Genesect era una hermosa mujer madura de piel morena que respondía al nombre de Kiyoko Tosen, la mujer era de estatura promedia alrededor de 1.58 . cabello gris y ojos azul rey, de complexión delgada tenía cuerpo de bailarina de ballet, algo que era engañoso porque era muy fuerte. Vestía un traje sastre negro y usaba unos anteojos del mismo color.

Del lado derecho de Arcelia se encontraban formados varios de sus hijos y un poco apartados, una temerosa Yugao y un intranquilo Naruto esperaban a que el pueblo decidiera su destino.

-Mis amados ciudadanos, hoy les convocó para pedirles permiso para darle asilo a tres personas- comenzó a hablar la diosa extrañando a Yugao por aquello de tres personas- hace dos días en Konoha, aldea shinobi que se jacta de ser la más pacífica y tranquila del mundo trató de asesinar a un niño pequeño, cuyo único crimen fue el ser escogido como prisión para Kurama, la zorra de nueve colas.

Mis hijas, el trío elemental de Jotho lo rescataron y trajeron aquí junto a la única persona que verdaderamente vio al niño como lo que es Un niño.

Ahora quiero pedirles su permiso para que se queden a vivir en nuestro pacífico santuario.

Se oyeron murmullos y cuchicheos, Arcelia miraba a la multitud, impaciente esperando el resultado.

-Ellos no nos han hecho nada malo, no veo porqué no darles asilo- habló una mujer.

-Es cierto, nosotros no somos como los estúpidos humanos que juzgan a lo diferente como algo malvado- habló otro ciudadano.

-!Que se queden!- comenzó a gritar la aldea.

Naruto oía todo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, una aldea completa le daba su respaldo, poco importaba que no eran humanos, una población entera estaba dispuesta a darle cobijo, eso lo conmovió profundamente.

Por su parte Yugito veía la escena con dolor, ahora sabía que todos los habitantes del país no eran seres humanos y aún así, mostraron más piedad, comprensión y compasión por el niño que los humanos en su aldea, era de locos en su opinión pensar que mostraron más humanidad los pokémon de la que mostraron los habitantes de Konoha.

-Yo Lorelei, portavoz de la asociación jounin de Uzugakure; hago público el apoyo de la fuerza shinobi de la aldea al asilo de ellos.

Dijo una bella mujer morena de cabello rubio y ojos color ónix que haciendo homenaje a su anterior entrenadora vestía como ella.

-Yo Citron ,portavoz de la asociación civil , hago público el apoyo de la asociación al asilo del niño y de la señorita- dijo un hombre de piel muy pálida, calvo y de ojos color ónix que fue un Magnezone entrenado por el líder de gimnasio del mismo nombre.

Arcelia hizo un ademán para que la pelipurpura y el niño se acercaran para que los vieran, la ANBU cargo al niño en sus brazos y se acercó al balcón donde fue recibida por muestras de afecto de parte de los pokemon.

-G…gracias, muchas gracias a todos- fue lo único que logró articular la muchacha conmovida por la escena.

Mientras Naruto lloraba a moco tendido, pero por primera vez en su vida lo

hacía por felicidad.

 **Y corte.**

 **Puff, nueva historia, con una variable, inspirada ligeramente en el fic de "Las alas del universo" y en "Naruto el sabio invocador de Pokemon" más bien, agarre esos dos fic y los eche a la licuadora y !Bam¡ nuevo fic….**

 **Cuatro al mismo tiempo…..**

 **Aquí si, no hay promesa de fecha de entrega….. Pero bueno.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo:**

" **Y el tiempo paso"**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	2. El tiempo pasó

**Capítulo 2. El tiempo pasó.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review.**

 **Joker-san:** gracias por el cumplido, espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Espero seguir recibiendo review de tu parte.

Tres niños de siete años corrían por las calles de Uzugakure, un niño rubio de ojos azules y unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, una chica peliverde ojinaranja y un niño pelirrojo y ojiverde trataban de esconderse a toda costa del escuadrón ANBU que los estaba persiguiendo, hace apenas media hora al niño rubio se le ocurrió poner polvo pica pica en el jabón de lavandería de los cuerpos ANBU, pero él y sus amigos fueron descubiertos a tiempo y ahora trataban de evitar ser atrapados.

-Diana, recuerdame nunca volver a hacerles caso - decía un jadeante pelirrojo mientras el grupo se escondía en un contenedor de basura.

-Sólo si me lo recuerdas primero Idate- decía recuperando el aliento la peliverde.

-!Oigan¡, lo dicen como si yo fuera una mala influencia- dijo el niño rubio tras hacer un adorable puchero.

-!Es que si lo eres¡- gritaron a coro los niños.

De pronto la tapa del contenedor se levantó y vieron a una ANBU que los miraba fijamente a través de su máscara.

-Ni traten de huir, que mi fino oído los localizara en el acto- advirtió la mujer que usaba una máscara de Jia Jing(1), a continuación presionó un auricular que usaba en su oído derecho- Ya los encontré, voy con ellos a la torre del Uzukage.

La ANBU (una Crobat) sacó a los niños y los escoltó de regreso a la torre.

Una vez adentro los obligó a sentarse en el sillón, Kiyoko escribía en la computadora mientras los niños cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-Yo en su lugar ,no haría las cosas más graves escapando de nuevo- sugirió la bella asistente a los niños que de golpe se callaron y fijaron su vista en la secretaría que seguía tecleando en la computadora.

Un botón se iluminó en el teléfono de Kiyoko y ella entendiendo el motivo, hizo pasar a los niños.

Máximo estaba en su oficina acompañado de Yugao quien se había convertido en la capitana ANBU de Uzugakure, ahora la pelipurpura usaba una máscara de nekomata pues a diferencia de los ANBU de Konoha que usaban animales, los de Uzugakure eran criaturas mitológicas.

-Niños, niños…. Hay mejores formas de desfogar esa energía ¿Lo sabían ,verdad?- preguntó Máximo en un tono de voz estricto pero amable- mañana es el inicio de las clases de la academia Ninja, ¿No creen que van a tener un día difícil después de lavar toda la ropa del escuadrón?

-Pero Máximo….- trató de hacerlo cambiar de idea Naruto.

-No, Arcelia-sama está de acuerdo con el castigo- corto Yugao a su hermano menor- tendrán ayuda de Alana y mia, pero deberán cumplir con el castigo.

-Hai- dijeron de forma pesada los niños.

#######

Unos fatigados Naruto, Diana e Idate llegaron al salón asignado al que asistirían a la academia shinobi, ya el salón estaba lleno de los niños que deseaban convertirse en shinobis, los tres amigos ( Diana es un Ralts, Idate un Charmander) se habían conocido durante su breve estancia en el orfanato de la aldea, ahí los tres se volvieron grandes amigos, por ello fue una grata sorpresa para Naruto el hecho de que en el conjunto habitacional donde él y Yugao vivían, también lo hacían sus amigos.

Naruto hasta hace un par de semanas había estado viviendo en Ciudad Ópalo, un poco a la usanza de su mundo, los pueblos y ciudades del País del Sol usaban nombres con temática, en este caso gemas, la capital del país económica y políticamente era Ópalo, mientras la única excepción era Uzugakure porque era la capital militar.

El pequeño niño llegó a la aldea acompañado de Yugao a quien consideraba su hermana mayor y de Karura su hermana mayor adoptiva( Kyogre). El niño había sido adoptado en regla por la señora feudal por lo que pasó a llamarse Naruto Uzuki.

Uzuki fue el apellido que la familia real del país adoptó en honor a la única persona que en el mundo shinobi se había ganado su respeto, pese a las protestas de una conmovida Yugao, quien no se sentía digna de tal honor.

Aún así, Arcelia y sus hijos portaban con orgullo el apellido, causando cómicas confusiones, pues muchos aldeanos suponían que Yugao también era hija adoptiva de Arcelia, cosa que no estaba errada del todo.

La pelipurpura y el niño estuvieron separados tres años, si bien Yugao iba seguido a visitarlo, sus obligaciones como capitana le limitaban el tiempo en el que podía ir a ver a su hermanito. Aún así, la relación de ellos era muy cercana y poco a poco la pelipurpura se fue haciendo también cercana a Arcelia y a varios de sus hijos, si bien al principio alguno que otro subordinado de ella pensó que su relación con Naruto le ganó su puesto, rápidamente ella les hizo ver que era digna de tal distinción.

Una de las cosas que la ANBU más admiraba de la aldea era el nulo rechazo a ciertas cosas. Durante años la ojionix había hablado con Kushina acerca de crear un estilo de Kenjutsu propio y al darle su idea, la Uzumaki la tachó de ilusa al pensar que funcionaria, pero en su nuevo hogar….. Máximo incluso abogó por ella con Arcelia para que le ayudara con ese extra que necesitaba la Uzuki.

Así pues, el estilo creado por Yugao, el Santoryu, estaba a algunos años de ser efectivo, pero iba por gran camino.

Otra de las cosas que más admiraba ella, era la organización social. Mientras que en el mundo shinobi había dos tipos de realeza y nobleza(2), esas cosas no se estilaban en el País del Sol.

Por principio de cuentas no había clanes, lo más fácil para Arcelia era agrupar a los pokémon de acuerdo a su tipo y en base a ello crear clanes, pero no fue así, había quince apellidos comunes que en su mayoría le eran desconocidos a la pelipurpura, pero ninguno era de abolengo, los pokemon eran partidarios de una suerte de meritocracia, en base a los logros se ganaba el reconocimiento, si bien, los pokémon de campeones y entrenadores destacados tenían cierta ventaja, no había distinciones propias de un rango elevado respecto a los demás. Incluso la familia real era tratada en muchos casos así, si bien había muestras de respeto, si por ejemplo Yugao y Naruto iban al cine, en vez de pasar en automático al frente de la fila, esperaban como los demás, pero eran saludados con respeto.

Y luego estaban algunos detalles propios de la idiosincrasia. Ya que sólo conservaban sus habilidades sin sus puntos débiles y tenían un cuerpo humano, los pokemon podían amar libremente, así comenzaron a nacer niños que en condiciones normales no lo hubieran hecho por venir de cadenas de crianza no compatibles. La poligamia era legal siempre que todas las partes estuvieran de acuerdo, al igual que las relaciones entre menores y adultos, siempre que no hubiera coerción. Y las relaciones homosexuales eran permitidas y vistas con naturalidad. Una utopía, la ANBU vivía en una utopía, sin pobreza, crimen y desigualdad social, de risa loca era el asunto para Yugao que el paraíso existía y fue logrado por una sociedad carente de humanos.

Volviendo a la academia, los tres amigos se sentaban juntos en el salón mientras en grupitos los niños de nuevo ingreso hacían amistades y forjaban vínculos.

La profesora que sería la responsable del grupo llegó a los dos minutos, era una bella joven de cabello negro azulado, usaba un uniforme ninja consistente en un dogi azul marino oscuro, camisa de red y sandalias, usaba además una bufanda roja y era de tez morena y tenía ojos rojos.( Greninja)

-!SILENCIO¡- impuso orden eficazmente la profesora- a partir de ahora sus traseros me pertenecen, soy Sachiko Ozora y seré su profesora titular, además seré su profesora de historia, carpintería y Taijutsu.

Nada de cuchichear o no poner atención, a menos que quieran recibir de lleno mi Hidrobomba, ¿He sido clara?.

-!SI PROFESORA¡- dijeron aterrados los estudiantes.

#########

Los años pasaron en la academia y para alivio de los alumnos del grupo de Naruto, si bien era muy estricta, la profesora Sachiko era muy gentil y considera, haciendo que se ganara el cariño de sus alumnos que encantados vieron que durante su estadía en la academia que fue de cinco años, ella fue su profesora encargada todo el tiempo.

Así pues, la generación se graduó siendo Naruto el novato del año, mérito ganado en base a su esfuerzo, siendo impulsado con su rivalidad con Daisuke Toho, el segundo de la clase, un excelente alumno especializado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ayudado de sus ilusiones( un Zoroark).

Ahora el grupo estaba esperando a sus sensei asignados, Sachiko iba dando la lista de alumnos que formarían un equipo, su sensei y el lugar donde deberían verlo.

-Veamos, equipo #7 será llamado equipo Torchic, conformado por Naruto Uzuki, Diana Douglas e Idate Kubo, sensei a cargo Yugao Uzuki- sorprendió a los gennin recién graduados la profesora- los espera en el campo de entrenamiento #4.

Siguiente, equipo #8…..

Los genin ya no escucharon, pues ya iban a su encuentro con la jounin que sería su sensei.

########

Un año después de la desaparición de Naruto y Yugao ocurrió la masacre del clan Uchiha, teniendo como sobrevivientes a Mikoto, su hijo Sasuke y a la novia del perpetrador de la masacre, la ahora infame Izumi Uchiha, esa no fue la única tragedia que azotó a la aldea, dos meses después estuvo cerca de iniciar una guerra entre Kumo y Konoha debido a un intento de secuestro a la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata se salvó apenas, no así el padre de su primo Neji que murió enfrentando a su captor. Kumo exigió una compensación por lo que Konoha tuvo que enviar a Karai Hyuga la madre de Neji para que fuese ejecutada en el lugar de su padre, logrando que Neji guardase un profundo odio por la rama principal de la familia Hyuga.

Y en cuanto a la familia Uzumaki… Bueno, las cosas andaban más o menos bien.

Kushina se arrepintió sinceramente al ver que se había equivocado con Naruto, sin embargo eso no evitó que Asami fuera criada de tal forma que desarrolló la actitud de "Suelo no me mereces" volviéndola engreída y orgullosa. Y en cuanto a su forma de ver a su hermano, las cosas de hecho empeoraron, antes le era indiferente, ahora lo odiaba, si bien Asami era engreída, su lado bueno sólo salía a relucir con sus seres queridos, así pues, al notar a lo largo de los años como su madre lloraba en las noches hasta quedarse dormida a causa de Naruto, en la Uzumaki (que era la viva imagen de Kushina en su juventud) creció un profundo odio y desprecio hacia él.

Así que hoy que había sido el día de la graduación en la academia Asami esperaba que su madre se olvidara un poco de "la basura" como ella lo llamaba.

Tras la ceremonia Tsume y Mikoto que fueron compañeras de equipo con Kushina trataban de animarla sin éxito, todos vieron cómo ella veía distante el evento sumida en sus frustraciones, pese a que su hija fue nombrada la novata del año a Kushina el evento le fue indiferente pues para sus conocidos era evidente que extrañaba a Naruto demasiado.

"Tú habrías sido el novato y no el hijo de Mikoto" pensaba Kushina melancólica

######

-Bueno, vamos a presentarnos- comenzó la pelipurpura a hablar en cuanto sus alumnos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un frondoso encino- Me llamó Yugao Uzuki, sin relación con la familia real- sus alumnos rieron por lo bajo- tengo 26 años y soy humana, me especializo en kenjutsu pero tengo un nivel muy bueno en la mayoría de las otras artes shinobi. Me gustan los gatos, el sushi, pasar tiempo con mis amigos y con mi hermanito, odio a los hipócritas, los pervertidos y a los doble cara y mi sueño es ser la mejor espadachina de la historia usando mi estilo personal.

A ver jovencita, tu turno.

-Me llamo Diana Douglas, 12 años y soy un Krillia; me especializo en combate a larga distancia aunque soy buena en la mayoría de las artes shinobi, me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos y mis padres, el ramen y las naranjas, odio a los racistas, clasistas y en general a quienes hacen menos a alguien por alguna diferencia.

Mi sueño es ser capitana ANBU como mi modelo a seguir.

-a ver tú- dijo señalando al pelirrojo.

-Soy Idate Kubo, Charmeleon de 13 años, me especializo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en jutsus elemento fuego, soy decoroso en las otras artes shinobi, me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos, entrenar hasta caer cansado, el ramen y los pomelos. Odio a los hipócrita y a quienes juzgan a los demás sin motivo y mi sueño es ser el más poderoso Charizard que haya existido, superando incluso a Ash Ketchum( adivinen el nombre del entrenador que era amigo de ese charizard XD ).

-Naruto Uzuki, 12 años y soy un ser humano, me especializo en jutsus elemento aire y rayo, aunque soy afín también a los elementos tierra y agua aunque no los manejo bien, soy un espadachín decente gracias a mi hermana Yugao- la aludida se sonrojó- y me defiendo bastante bien en las demás artes shinobi.

Ahora mi querido lector te has de estar preguntando el porqué de esa curiosa presentación, la razón es muy simple, un genin de Uzugakure recién graduado tenía el entrenamiento de un chunnin recién ascendido, Arcelia y Máximo juzgaron conveniente que los estándares de su academia fueran más elevados. Y es que recalcando que en su forma humana guardaban sus habilidades sin sus debilidades, al tener instintos combativos por naturaleza, había cierta ventaja a la hora de entrenar a la generación shinobi en turno, se les enseñaban los ataques a los que eran afines, así como algunos jutsus, además de enseñarles una ficticia historia de la fundación del país y algunas clases de antropología para que pudieran mezclarse con los humanos.

Así pues, el nivel lo tenían, no así la experiencia, razón por la cual los genin como en las demás naciones debían empezar con las tediosas misiones rango D reglamentarias en toda nación shinobi.

Pero antes…

-Supongo que traen su equipamiento ninja- aseveró Yugao.

-!Hai sensei¡ - Clamaron los genin.

-Entonces les pondré una pequeña prueba.

######

-Equipo 7 conformado por Asami Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, sensei Kakashi Hatake….

El salón se vacío tras la asignación de los equipos, ya todos se habían ido y el famoso Kakashi seguía sin aparecer; pasado un rato el peliplata llegó ordenando a sus cabreados alumnos it a la azotea para tener una pequeña introducción.

-Muy bien, qué tal si nos ptesrbtenaos, diganme sus nombres, gustos, disgustos y sueños- ordenó con aplomo Kakashi.

-¿Por qué no nos pone el ejemplo? Pidió una fangirl pelirrosa.

-Mmm veamos… me llamo Kakashi Hatake, ahora que lo pienso ,no me he planteado una meta, en cuanto a mis gustos y disgustos….. Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia- mencionó sacando una gota estilo anime a sus alumnos.

"Sólo nos dijo su nombre" pensaron con molestia y pena ajena sus alumnos.

-Como sea, a ver tú- dijo señalando a la fangirl- tu turno.

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno y lo que me gusta….mmmm- ronroneó imitando a un gato ala perfeccion- bueno; el chico que me gusta….- dijo sonrojada- …. Y detesto a las pechugonas creidas- dijo mirando con el rabillo del ojo a su compañera pelirroja que entendió la indirecta.

-Que tal, la tabla con patas siente envidia de mi maravillosa figura- señaló con sorna la Uzumaki- no te preocupes, algún perdedor se va a fijar en ti.

-Bueno, bueno, ya que tomaste la palabra, preséntate- dijo tratando de frenar el pleito Kakashi.

-Soy Asami Uzumaki, me gusta entrenar con mamá, el ramen, la jardinería y el bordado ( si, es muy femenina). Odio a los perdedores, a los pervertidos- dijo mirando fijamente a Kakashi- a los presumidos- Sakura esperaba a que escupiera un trozo de su lengua… cosa que no ocurrió- y a los jinchuriki completos.

Mis sueños son ser la primer mujer Hokage y hacer pagar a alguien por todo el daño que me ha hecho.

" **!Cha¡ ¿Quien será el héroe sin capa que hace ver su suerte a esa presumida?"** se preguntaba el Inner de Sakura que se hacía la nota mental de agradecer a esa persona.

"No puedo creer que le tenga tanto resentimiento a su propio hermano"- pensó decepcionado el peliplata.

-Ya sólo faltas tú- apuntó a Sasuke que estaba meditando las últimas palabras de Asami.

-Sasuke Uchiha, sólo diré que más que un sueño tengo un par de metas, restauraré al Clan Uchiha a su antigua gloria y mataré a una persona en particular.

"Genial, dos resentidos y una fangirl…. El Sandaime sigue molesto por lo de hace cinco años….." pensó frustrado el ninja que copia.

-En fin, mañana los quiero en el campo de entrenamiento #11, sin desayunar y me hacen el favor de llegar puntual.

-Ah, Kakashi sensei- habló Asami mirándolo fijamente- sea puntual, ya sabe como es mi madre con los impuntuales .

El peliplata sólo se estremeció, pues había captado la indirecta, por nada del mundo provocaría a la habanero sangriento.

#####

Yugao y sus alumnos se encontraban en Bunny's ramen, su lugar preferido para comer, la sensei había invitado a sus pupilos a comer ramen tras pasar exitosamente la prueba de los cascabeles( venga, Kushina alumna de Tsunade, supongamos que ella emulando a Hiruzen también uso esa prueba en sus alumnas y estas la imitaron, como Jiraiya, Minato y Kakashi) el grupo de gennin se dieron cuenta del objetivo de la prueba y trabajando juntos obtuvieron los cascabeles. Al fingir que enviaría a Idate de regreso a la Academia, tanto Naruto como Diana la encararon diciéndole que o los reprobaba juntos o los aprobaba juntos, cumpliendo a cabalidad con el examen.

A diferencia de Konoha donde se armaban a los equipos en base al desempeño y habilidades potenciales, Uzu lo hacía en base a la camaradería, ya que el grupo de amigos eran cercanos se les asignó juntos. Sólo si no había esa compenetración entre shinobi, se armaban en base a quienes podrían llevarse bien a futuro, por el lado del rendimiento, les tocaba a los sensei sacar el potencial de sus grupos, haciendo un reto su instrucción, gracias a su buena instrucción y su desempeñó Yugao pensó que su equipo era ideal para ser un equipo especializado en asalto y rescate.

Comían alegremente en el local, que era atendido por el matrimonio Bunny. Bugs era un diggersby y Lola una muy hermosa Lopunny. Para muchos visitantes que entraban por primera vez se preguntaban qué le había visto alguien tan despampanante y sexy como Lola a alguien como Bugs( no era guapo o feo más bien muy X), la respuesta llegaba al oírlo hablar. Bugs era muy ocurrente y carismático y a diferencia de la mayoría, el se fijo primero en Lola por quien era, acción que a la larga le fue haciendo ganarse al simpático pokémon el efecto de la bella Lopunny.

-Meowcita, sólo me deben la mitad de la cuenta- dijo Bugs negándose a aceptar el importe completo de la cuenta- tomenlo como regalo de graduación.

-¿Seguro señor Bunny?- preguntó Yugao al cocinero- fue una buena cuenta, no me siento cómoda haciendo algo así.

-Cariño, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mis clientes favoritos- dijo sonriendo con la vista el cocinero- Lola estuvo de acuerdo y sabes como es ella cuando algo se mete en su cabeza.

-Te oí- dijo la esposa de Bugs que estaba fileteado unos puerros para un ramen vegetariano en la cocina, dejó un momento su actividad y salió a saludar a Yugao- acepta nuestro humilde presente por favor.

Ya eran cinco años y aún no se acostumbraba a esas muestras de cariño, la pelipurpura pago la mitad de la cuenta, pero furtivamente colocó el resto en la alcancía de las propinas del lugar, tras lo cual regresó con su equipo a casa y antes de separarse les dio el lugar y hora para verse y comenzar a tener misiones, emocionando a los gennin por ello.

######

-Y bien, ¿Como les fue a los tres mejores graduados de la academia?- preguntó Hiruzen a Kakashi que venía a darle el informe de su prueba de los cascabeles.

-¿Como lo puedo definir? sin lugar a dudas fue un rotundo fracaso- dijo tras suspirar cansadamente el peliplata- Asami y Sasuke se sienten la última cerveza helada en el desierto y Sakura se arrojaría de un puente si Sasuke se lo pidiera. Si bien Asami obtuvo su cascabel gracias a un ingenioso plan y Sasuke trabajo con Sakura para obtener el suyo… tengo mucho trabajo que hacer si quiero que trabajen en equipo. Si le soy sincero aprobaron apenas.

Hiruzen ya se esperaba algo así, por más que abogo, no pudo separar a Asami y a Sasuke, pues el consejo decidió que el peliplata al poseer un Sharingan debía instruir al sobreviviente de la masacre.

Mikoto terminó su carrera el día de la masacre, dolida por las acciones de Itachi renunció a ser shinobi, por otro lado ahora que era civil no podía ser instructora de su propio hijo, aunque por el temor a que Kumo la secuestara en una misión fuera de la aldea…. Fue una decisión de ganar, ganar.

-Bien, a partir de mañana si deseas pueden pasar a recibir sus misiones- expuso el kage sonriendo enigmáticamente - que te diviertas lidiando con ellos.

"Si, aún sigue molesto porque hice tiempo para ir a salvar a Naruto" pensó llorando cómicamente Kakashi.

#########

Aproximadamente dos semanas después de la graduación de la generación gennin de Naruto y de Asami, Arcelia retiró la ilusión que camuflajeaba al país. Para las grandes naciones elementales y las grandes aldeas ninja fue una enorme sorpresa ver al antiguo País del remolino habitado y funcional… y con una refundada Uzugakure.

Todas las naciones intentaron en vano infiltrarse, los espías eran descubiertos fácilmente y devueltos a tierra firme maniatados. Sin importar que ,simplemente no hubo un sólo kage que pudiera ver al país desde dentro, no así los shinobi de Uzu que escoltaban caravanas de su país que estaban en misión de establecer relaciones comerciales, enfocándose sobre todo en naciones sin aldea ninja alguna.

Ya con eso dicho, el equipo Torchic llevaba fuera de la aldea diez días, cumplieron con éxito su primer misión grado C, escoltar una caravana del puerto de Jaya en el país del Fuego, a la ciudad Azulejo en el país de los pájaros.

Justo iban al puerto a embarcarse de regreso a Uzu cuando en un pequeño pueblo que quedaba de paso vieron como un cantinero echaba con lujo de violencia a un hombre ya algo mayor y que usaba lentes, de la cantina.

Diana gracias a su habilidad de sincronización sintió una gran pena y decepción del hombre por lo que fue a preguntarle si podía ayudarle en algo.

-Hic, gracias jovencita…. Pero no creo que puedas- dijo arrastrando algo la voz por estar ebrio.

-Al menos podría ayudarlo a deshacerse de sus penas- sugirió la Krillia haciendo el infame jutsu de ojitos de cachorro.

Los compañeros de Diana ya estaban a lado de ella cuando el hombre comenzó a narrarles lo sucedido.

El hombre era un afamado maestro constructor llamado Tazuna Umi, él planeaba construir un puente que uniera a su hogar, el País de las Olas con el país del Fuego usando el canal entre ambos país para lograrlo.

Desafortunadamente para él, el magnate y líder de una parte de los bajos fondos del país, Gato supo de sus planes, por lo que Tazuna se vio obligado a pedir escolta en Konoha.

Lamentablemente meter de contrabando los materiales acabó con casi todo su dinero y cuando vio lo que costaría su escolta notó que se salía y mucho de su presupuesto por lo que se arriesgó a pagar una escolta grado C en vez de la Grado A que requería.

Rezó para que nada pasará, pero Los hermanos Demonio de la niebla los emboscaron, si bien dos gennin (una pelirroja y un tipo que parecía tener un palo de escoba en el culo) vencieron a esos hombres, tuvo que contarles la verdad y pues….. Lo abandonaron a su suerte.

-Típico de Konoha- dijo Naruto apretando los dientes, pero en seguida cambió su semblante a uno más serio, sacó un teléfono móvil satelital y se dirigió a Yugao- voy a hacer una llamadita , no me tardo.

Y dicho y hecho, volvió a los tres minutos y le paso el móvil a su sensei quien al cabo de un par de minutos se dirigió por primera vez a Tazuna.

-Listo, ahora señor Umi, una vez que se le pase la resaca partiremos de vuelta a su hogar, acaba de hacerse de los servicios de los shinobi de Uzukagure- dijo de forma solemne la pelipurpura aunque sonreía orgullosa de sus alumnos.

-Pero no tengo dinero- dijo el constructor apenado.

-Pero aceptamos otras formas de pago, alguien de su reputación seguro hará un buen trabajo diseñando un par de puentes que la señora Feudal desea construir.

Decir que el hombre se puso feliz de golpe se quedaría corto, no podía creer su suerte, de estar sentenciado a muerte dejando a su hija y nieto desamparados…. Ahora tenía una esperanza de volver y de enfrentar a Gato con el puente…. Era demasiado bello, al final pensó que quizá el destino quiso que se topará con esos singulares shinobi.

########

El equipo 7 regreso demasiado rápido para el gusto de Hiruzen, Kakashi se veía nervioso al darle el informe por lo que el hokage se temía que de alguna forma el grupo se las ingenio para hacer que algún error costará la vida de su cliente. Al leer el informe vio que su suposición no estaba tan alejada de la realidad; por lo que endureció mucho sus facciones y le preguntó algo al peliplata

-¿Kakashi, qué rango shinobi ostentas?- preguntó secamente el kage.

-Jounin- dijo algo aprensivo el ninja mientras el hokage asiente pensativo.

-Ah ya veo…¿Entonces porque dejaste a ese par de chiquillos pasarse tu autoridad para tomar decisiones?- preguntó muy molesto el viejo hokage.

-Verá yo….

-!NO HAY PERO QUE VALGA ¡- Explotó Hiruzen y puso su atención en los genin- su idiotez puede costarle mucho a la aldea, con los rumores de Uzu funcionando nuevamente podríamos perder clientes del País de los pájaros y del País del Té. Porque les garantizo que al de las Olas ya lo perdimos.

-Con todo respeto jiji, no veo porque el escándalo; ese viejo se quiso pasar de listo, sólo procedimos a aplicar el manual- mencionó fastidiada la pelirroja- así todos aprenderán a no meterse con Konoha

-O que Konoha no tiene criterios, Tazuna Umi es muy famoso en el campo de la construcción, sus puentes son los mejores del mundo, lo que hicieron fue hacer el ridículo….

El equipo 7 estará suspendido un mes sin misión alguna.

-!QUEEEEEEE! Exclamaron todos fuertemente tanto que incluso nuestros protagonistas Uzuki los escucharon.

-No puede hacer eso- dijo furioso Sasuke.

-Puedo porque soy el Hokage.

Cuando salgan diganle a Tomoyo que envíe a buscar al equipo 8, veré si ellos pueden contener su desastre.

#########

Tazuna no podía dejar de lado las comparaciones entre el equipo Torchic y el equipo 7, de entrada todos sin excepción vestían un uniforme estándar consistente en un conjunto morado oscuros, sandalias negras y protección en los brazos, guantes y rodilleras negras. Además, portaban una mochila pequeña ceñida a la cadera( esas mochilas del mundo pokémon que incluso pueden guardar bicicletas XD) y los porta armas. Además estaba el hecho de que todos sin excepción usaban una máscara lisa en color blanco con un distorsionador de voz.

Sin duda en la mente del maestro constructor estaba el hecho de que al toparse con ese equipo, se había sacado la lotería pues a sus ojos lucía mucho más profesional que el equipo de Konoha. Estaban a punto de irse cuando un grupo de shinobi de Konoha se le acercó al constructor (El pueblo está a dos días de Konoha y Tazuna permaneció seis en el lugar y se topó al equipo Torchic en el día cinco). Yugao reconoció a la sensei del grupo y por los rasgos de su clan tanto ella como sus alumnos lograron identificar al menos a que clanes pertenecían sus genin a cargo.

-Señor Umi, soy Kurenai Yuhi jounin de Konoha a cargo del equipo 8, nuestro Hokage nos ha enviado a escoltarlo de regreso a Konoha para que se le pueda proveer sin costo alguno la escolta clase A que requiere, claro está es en compensación al agravio que le causaron los miembros del equipo 7.

-Paso- dijo fríamente el constructor- ayer tuve la fortuna de hacerme de los servicios de ninjas de Uzu, estoy seguro que ellos me protegerán bien.

Y ahí fue donde la maestra del genjutsu y su grupo repararon al fin en el equipo Torchic.

Decir que el grupo especializado en rastreo estaba atónito a lo ocurrido se quedaba corto, el olfato del binomio canino y los insectos del Aburame no detectaron al grupo frente s ellos, camuflajearon demasiado bien su presencia para desconcierto del grupo, siendo la propia Kurenai la más desconcertada.

En otra circunstancia y en otra época la sensei del equipo Torchic se habría sentido feliz por encontrarse a su ex amiga, la amistad entre Kurenai y Yugao había terminado aproximadamente dos años antes del intento de linchamiento a Naruto, como Hana Inuzuka, Kurenai creyendo en las palabras de Kushina odiaba a Naruto y le pidió varias veces a Yugao asesinar al infante, razón por la cual terminaron su amistad. Sólo Anko Mitarashi era considerada por Yugao su amiga, pues ella no mostró rechazo hacia el niño, si bien la pelipurpura sabía que abiertamente Anko no lo admitiría por no tener problemas, sabía que a la invocadora de serpientes el niño le caía bien.

-Entiendo su enojo, pero le pido humildemente que reconsidere mi oferta.

-Vaya, además de desconsiderados los shinobi de Konoha son estúpidos- dijo con veneno en la voz la pelipurpura- En serio ¿piensan que con el tiempo encima el señor Umi se va a arriesgar a volver a Konoha? Entre más rápido llegue a su hogar sus posibilidades de éxito son mayores, no perdiendo estúpidamente el tiempo regresando a su aldea.

-!No le permitió hablar así de mi aldea ¡- defendió su hogar la ojiroja.

-La señorita Meow(3)/tiene razón, ustedes ya tuvieron su oportunidad y la desaprovecharon. - mencionó Tazuna poniendo fin a la conversación.

-Tierra llamando a Vulpix- agito Idate su mano frente al rostro de Naruto; el Charmeleon noto que su amigo veía embobado a Hinata y decidió sacarlo del trance en el que estaba.

-¿Que?¿Cuando?¿como?- dijo tras salir de su estupor el Uzuki.

-En marcha equipo Torchic-ordenó Yugao a sus pupilos. Antes de irse vio con desprecio a Kurenai ;Yugao miro a los pupilos de su ex amiga y se despidió de los shinobi de Konoha- hasta luego basuras.

"Maldición, perdimos clientes por el arrebato de Asami" pensó Kurenai enojada- "pero… ¿porque me parece que ese shinobi de Uzu es alguien que conozco?.

El equipo iba adentrándose al bosque mientras Diana e Idate hacían burla a Naruto por quedarse embelesado por Hinata.

Pero…..

-Ahora que lo pienso bien ¿No les parece que la chica Hyuga es una versión pre adolescente de Gisele-sama?- Pregunto curiosa la krillia.

Yugao y Naruto se estremecieron pues Gisele (Giratina) era algo especial.

Pero tenían que darle la razón a Diana, pensándolo con calma, la hija mayor de Arcelia era una bella peliplata, que efectivamente, era una versión adulta de Hinata, incluso tenía (Vayan a saber porque, es más ni yo lo se) los ojos aperlados.

-Bien, menos plática y más acción- corto Yugao, hablar de esa pokémon en particular siempre ponía de malas a la pelipurpura.

########

-Mmmm, ya veo- dijo preocupado Hiruzen tras por el reporte de Kurenai- no debes de considerar del todo esta misión como un fracaso, ustedes son los primeros en ver a shinobi de Uzu, eso es relevante.

-Lo se, lo que no entiendo es el motivo del desprecio del sensei de esos muchachos hacia la aldea.

-Bueno, la razón para ello quizá no la sepas nunca, espero- deseo el kage sinceramente.

Algo le decía a Hiruzen que Uzu se volvería un verdadero dolor de cabeza para él, pero esperaba estar equivocado.

 **1))) en el folclore chino son el equivalente al mito del vampiro en su cultura.**

 **2))) referencia a la realeza(señor feudal) y la las familias importantes en Konoha o en las aldeas shinobi.**

 **3)))) para evitar que sus identidades sean descubiertas, como nombre clave los pokemon se llaman de momento en misión, por su especie, Yugao adoptó Meow y Naruto Vulpix como nombre clave.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Segundo capítulo,**

 **Escribi este capitulo algo intimidado porque Kamen Rider predator y Hotday productions dos grandes escritores siguen en fic, espero mantener el estándar y la expectativa de ellos y de todos ustedes.**

 **Confieso que siento algo precipitado el capítulo, lo concedo, no os apureis, que en flashbacks veremos algunos detalles del pasado conforme avance la trama. Ahora la primer salida del grupo es en la misión al País de las Olas, donde veremos (sino para que decirlo) el enfrentamiento entre espadachines.**

 **Los veo en el siguiente capítulo : Santoryu.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	3. Santoryu

**Santoryu** **.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Reviews**

 **Joker-san** si, ese es el plan, hay que odiarla, ¿Se redimira o no? Eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Sobre la Poketopia, tenía que serlo, si bien ahora tienen apariencia humana, no han dejado su naturaleza y al ser menos egoístas por defecto, su sociedad es más igualitaria.

 **Ramiro Rodiguez:** pues como se dice en México:

!Mingas a tu uta Chadre¡ que KURAMA es un nombre SIN GÉNERO, igual que Shukaku y Saiken, si quiero que sean el o ella es mi decisión y no tienes porque insultarme si no te gusta.

 **Misterio 9** si, el tipo fuego manda y gracias por decirme que me relaje.

Y es verdad si bien Yugao si será la mejor maestra de Kenjutsu, eso no quiere decir que sea overpower, todos los hijos de Arcelia lo son y con ellos basta, igual sucede con Naruto, quizá sea el Jinchuriki con mejor simbiosis, pero eso no lo hace el más fuerte y es que con personajes así, no tendría chiste la historia.

(PD en el "Centinela " el villano es alguien ajeno al mundo shinobi, pese a lo overpower de los protagonistas y ni modo de repetir)

El grupo avanzaba a buen ritmo a través del bosque, Naruto andaba algo apenado, pero no podía evitarlo, la chica Hyuga era muy bonita y él se había impactado por su belleza, pero de eso a enamorarse…. No sabía si lo había hecho pero lo mejor era no averiguarlo por lo pronto.

#######

Una bella mujer de ojos aperlados y largo y sedoso cabello plateado , cintura breve; caderas anchas, un trasero en forma de corazón y una delantera de infarto (copa E) estaba en una de las terrazas del palacio de la señora feudal, Gisele se encontraba tomando el sol, un lujo que tomaba encantada pues la dimensión donde normalmente pasaba su tiempo era lúgubre y oscura.

La pokemon lucía un diminuto traje de baño que apenas cubría lo que tenía que cubrir ,provocando hemorragias nasales a la servidumbre del palacio ya fueran hombres o mujeres, prácticamente nadie se resistía a sus encantos.

La bella mujer tomaba el sol boca arriba, mientras una de sus tantas hermanas, Latias (se dejó su nombre pokemon porque le parecía que podría pasar como un nombre exótico) nadaba en la piscina, la bella pokemon era una mujer de cabello púrpura largo(1) , ojos azul eléctrico y piel nívea, era de proporciones un poco más modestas que su hermana mayor (copa CC) pero también tenía una bella figura. Latias nadaba tranquilamente cuando sintió que Latios, su hermano Mellizo que estaba en Uzu, se comunicaba telepáticamente con ella.

-¿Ya te vas hermana?- preguntó curiosa Gisele.

-Si, Latios dice que nuestro hermano menor va de camino a el País de las Olas , él ha estado en el país de pasada y menciona que probablemente Naruto pida que ayudemos al país a levantarse.

Voy a ver a mamá a ver qué decide .

-Mi hermanito tiene un corazón de oro- mencionó Gisele mientras dejaba sus apetecibles senos al aire para que se broncearan causándole un sonrojo a Latias(acción que no pasó desapercibida para Gisele quien sonrio por que su "broma" fue exitosa)- por eso no se me va vivo, como que me llamó Gisele Uzuki, que Naruto no termina el año virgen- decía de forma soñadora y con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Asalta cunas- acusó la pokémon Psíquico-dragón con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Venga, alguien como él merece que su primera vez sea con una diosa como yo(2)

La pokemon al volverse humana desarrolló una rara obsesión (un enamoramiento) hacia Naruto. Si bien tenía fama de devora hombres, la verdad era que Gisele era virgen y quería peder su virginidad con alguien muy especial y esa persona era Naruto.

"Ah, hermano, ya falta poco para que te de tu "regalo" de cumpleaños " pensó roja como tomate la peliplata.

#######

Por alguna extraña razón, Yugao, Naruto, Kushina y una pumpkaboo pelirrosa se estremecieron en el instante que Gisele pensaba en lo poco que faltaba para el cumpleaños del Uzuki, lo cierto era que en Uzu el chico era muy popular entre la población femenina, lo cual le acarreaba problemas a Diana, pues muchas chicas creían que ella era la novia del Uzuki, cuando en realidad la Krilia lo veía como una suerte de hermano.

Pero en fin, hasta ahora el grupo avanzaba tranquilamente a través del bosque cuando Idate olfateo algo. Al seguir su nariz, encontró un conejo blanco atrapado en un cepo, con horror Yugao y Diana veían como se le hacia agua la boca al pokemon tipo fuego y rápidamente la peliverde le arrebató al animalito de sus garras.

-¿Que? Cena gratis y sin esforzarnos- se defendía el charmeleon.

-!BRUTO¡ - le dijo ofendida la ojinaranja.

"En estos lugares los conejos cambian de color con el clima; eso quiere decir…."

 **-!CUIDADO¡-** advirtió Kurama a su jinchuriki.

Un borrón metálico a penas y fue esquivado por los shinobi, incluida Diana que sostenía sin problemas al constructor, el borrón hizo un movimiento similar al de un Bumerang y se adentro en el bosque, del cual se oían aplausos sarcasticos.

-Bien, bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- sonreía un hombre, era alto, 1.95 de altura, piel grisácea y cuerpo musculoso sin exagerar, portaba una enorme espada en la espalda y usaba vendas en la mitad de su cara cubriéndose la mandíbula con ella, sólo usaba un pantalón ANBU y zapatos shinobi, pues iba con el torso desnudo.

El grupo volteo furtivamente a ver a Yugao la cual estaba temblando, asustando al constructor y haciendo que el shinobi se alegrará por ello.

-T…Tu eres Zabuza Momochi- tartamudeo Yugao, el espadachín asintió y desenvainó su arma que sostenía en una mano.

-Muy bien, !MUERAN¡- Grito el espadachín y se abalanzó hacia Tazuna que maldecía su suerte (bipolar el tío…..)

Un sonido metálico resonó en el ambiente, para sorpresa del espadachín, su arma que se supone iba a partir de forma sagital al constructor, estaba siendo bloqueada por tres espadas.

La ex ANBU se había retirado con presteza una parte de la máscara para dejar libre su boca que sostenía una bella Katana de un brillo plateado hipnotizante, en su mano izquierda una Katana de brillo azulado y en la derecha una katana de filo negro bloqueaban eficazmente a Kubikiribōchō la Zanpakuto de Zabuza.

-!Pero qué demonios ¡- exclamó Zabuza al ver la inusual pose de bloqueo que repelía su embate, de repente la kunoichi ladeó su cabeza y movió sus brazos haciendo retroceder con fuerza al espadachín.

-¿Sorprendido?- preguntó la pelipurpura con la espada aún en la boca- este es mi estilo personal de combate, el Santoryu, no me malinterpreten, temblaba de emoción por poder usar mi estilo de kenjutsu contra un oponente de tu categoría.

Ahora sin más detalles.

¡Nitoryu, aire afilado¡.

La kunoichi lanzó un corte con sus espadas similar al ademán de agitar un abanico, una corriente de aire se abalanzó al espadachín y le impactó haciéndolo estallar revelando que era un clon de agua que lentamente escurria el líquido hacia Yugao.

-¿cómo puede hablar con claridad la sensei con Masamune en su boca?- preguntó curioso Idate.

-Aprendió ventriloquia, no consideraba digno hablar con la boca llena, así que decidió aprender ese arte para poder hablar aún usando una katana en la boca y ser entendida con claridad.-/contestó a la duda Naruto.

-Meow sensei es la mejor- decía la pokemon psíquica con un tono de voz meloso, de no traer una máscara de habría notado que en vez de pupilas, tenía corazones.

De repente el líquido del clon formó una burbuja alrededor de Yugao quien se vio atrapada, rápidamente en un shisui apareció el verdadero Zabuza acompañado de otro clon.

-Mocosos, estoy de buen humor; así que si se apartan de mi camino, los dejaré vivir- amenazó el shinobi soltando su instinto asesino.

Para sorpresa del espadachín, ninguno de los genin se sentía intimidado por su instinto, haciéndolo preguntarse qué clase de entrenamiento habrían recibido esos genin… aunque algo le hacía dudar que lo fueran.

-Krillia protege al señor Umi, charmeleon, maniobra #10- ordenó el rubio a sus compañeros.

-!HAI¡- contestaron decididos.

-JAJAJAJA, en serio creen que podrán detenerme, me gustaría verlo- de burló en azabache.

Idate sacó de su mochila una shuriken de viento endemoniado y la desplegó Naruto arrojó una bomba de humo y al despejarse este se le vía que preparaba un jutsu.

Idate lanzó con fuerza la shuriken ,mientras esta se alejaba inhaló profundamente.

-Estilo de viento, aire afilado- lanzó su jutsu sorprendiendo al clon el cual esquivo por poco el jutsu, no así a Idate que sorpresivamente lanzó una potente llama sin usar sellos de mano.

-Balas fenix.

La metralla de fuego hirió al espadachín y le bloqueó la vista, por lo que no noto que la shuriken ya estaba encima suyo. El arma partió al clon haciéndolo estallar y aún así, el ataque se dirigió al verdadero espadachín, el cual la esquivó saltando, pero al alejarse el arma, estalló en humo.

-¡Te atrape gusano!- exclamó triunfante Naruto- Estilo de rayo, onda voltio- un campo eléctrico rodeo al gennin y salió disparada a gran velocidad en todas direcciones haciendo imposible para Zabuza esquivarla por lo que tuvo que soltar a Yugao que salía de la burbuja y miraba con orgullo a sus alumnos.

-Prueba Superada- decía con acento español la jounin- pasaron con creces el mini examen; estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes.

-!Maldita, no me subestimen¡- exclamó furioso el espadachín.

La pelipurpura volvió a colocarse a Masamune en la boca y volvía a ponerse en posición de pelea.

-Vamos, dame el gusto, ¡Ataca¡- arengó la espadachín a su oponente.

Zabuza se lanzó nuevamente blandiendo su arma y trató de partir en dos a Yugao, la kunoichi bloqueaba ágilmente sus estocadas con sus espadas, por más que trataba, simplemente Zabuza no lograba ver una abertura en la defensa de ese inusual estilo de kenjutsu.

-¿Donde aprendiste a luchar así?- preguntó genuinamente interesado el Demonio de la niebla.

-Kushina Uzumaki me inculcó el amor por el arte del Kenjutsu- explicó la sensei sorprendiendo a Zabuza- sin embargo, este estilo de combate, el Santoryu; lo he desarrolló a través de un arduo y duro entrenamiento.

Zabuza sólo sonrió, él también deseaba ser reconocido como un gran espadachín, para él no bastaba con ser parte de los espadachines de la niebla, el deseaba ser reconocido como el mejor de ellos, no le importaba que Kisame Hoshigaki fuese más fuerte, le interesaba que incluso él le reconociera como el maestro de Kenjutsu definitivo de Kiri. El shinobi podía entender ahora el porqué de la sonrisa en el rostro de la kunoichi mientras lo enfrentaba.

-Muy bien, normalmente no lo haría, pero te daré el gusto, sólo lucharé usando Kenjutsu- concedió el espadachín a la pelipurpura- veamos si tu estilo es mejor que el mio.

Y se lanzó de frente contra Yugao que se puso en guardia.

El shinobigatana blandió su arma con ambas manos y dio una estocada frontal que la espadachín bloqueo poniendo en X sus katanas, Kubikiribōchō resonó en el brazo del jounin que veía incrédulo como la joven le superaba en habilidad….. No, eso no iba a suceder, el la derrotaría y así probaría su valía como uno de los espadachines de la niebla.

Nuevamente lanzó una estocada, ahora lateral y en esta ocasión la ojionix bloqueo con sus tres armas el embate, el demonio de la niebla arremetió sin darle descanso, tajos y estocadas eran bloqueadas con gran eficiencia de Yugao quien sólo se dedicaba a bloquear, Zabuza ahí fue donde se dio cuenta de la diferencia de habilidades, pues su impecable defensa a él no le permitía acercarse, pero ella aún no se animaba a contraatacar, cuando lo hiciera…. Él estaba frito.

-Santoryu, cañón de 90 libras- lanzó un potente tajo que se convirtió en una onda de energía azul pálida, el espadachín la bloqueo con su propia espada y sentía el embate del corte como si estuviera bloqueando a las espadas al mismo tiempo; sin embargo, para su mala suerte Yugao solo calentaba, la pelipurpura se ponía nuevamente el posición para atacarle nuevamente, ahora sostenía las espadas por encima de su cabeza en posición vertical y tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia su derecha.

-Santoryu, corte triple.

Y lanzó furiosamente su hacia abajo sus brazos y ladeó con vehemencia su cabeza.

Tres ondas se lanzaron contra él y nuevamente las bloqueo con su arma, pero en esta ocasión una de las ondas le pasó de lado por milímetros, con terror vieron el y Tazuna como el corte que no bloqueo se perdía en el bosque rebanando de forma limpia todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino.

-Muy bien se acabaron los juegos- término el duelo de kenjutsu el shinobi al ver que la pelipurpura le superaba ampliamente- estilo de agua, jutsu de ocultarse en la neblina.

Una densa neblina que no permitía ver más allá de seis pasos cubrió la zona mientras el espadachín se carcajeaba por la escena.

-muy bien, es hora de morir- expresó divertido el jounin.

Y se lanzó hacia Tazuna, quien no sospecha del ataque pero no contaba con el gran olfato de Idate o el excelente oído de Diana quienes bloquearon con un tanto y un kunai a Kubikiribōchō.

-Nitoryu, quita nieblas- despejó la niebla girando con sus katanas como una hélice.

-!Que demonios¡- grito sorprendido el espadachín, definitivamente hoy no había sido su día.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse la sensei rápidamente se volvió a colocar en posición y atacó velozmente al mercenario.

-Santoryu, viento demoníaco- "abanico" con sus katanas.

Un tornado rugió con fuerza y se lanzó hacia el espadachín y lo atrapó, el hombre gritaba de dolor mientras era cortado por el viento, al cabo de un minuto el azabache caía pesadamente en el suelo y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas se trataba de levantar.

-N…n…o,…v…oy a …perd…- no pudo continuar un par de senbon se clavaron en su cuerpo matándolo en el acto.

En un shisui de hojas apareció un ANBU, vestía un kimono unisex y usaba una máscara lisa con el emblema de Kiri.

-Muchas gracias, con su distracción me ha sido sencillo eliminarlo.

-No hay de que- mencionó La ex ANBU- te dejamos trabajar, muchacho en marcha.

El grupo vio como el ANBU cargaba al espadachín y desaparecía en otro remolino de hojas.

-Parece que Zabuza nos dara problemas pronto- comentó Diana .

-Eso parece- concedió Yugao.

-¿Por qué no lo mató sensei?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Nuestra misión es la de escoltar al señor Umi, no matar a uno de los espadachines demoníacos- reflexionó Naruto.

-¿A que se refieren?- preguntó por no entender la conversación el constructor.

-Los ANBU se encargan de desaparecer al cuerpo en el lugar donde lo abaten, y ese chico se lo llevó, es obvio que trabaja para Zabuza- explico la pelipurpura- además, quiero tener otro duelo con el- mencionó sonriendo como niña pequeña.

"Nada mal para ser la primera vez que lo uso en combate " pensaba Yugao analíticamente "tengo aún cosas que pulir y mejorar, el tajo triple estaba desviado y el viento demoníaco no debió ser tan grande".

La sensei desarrolló el Santoryu gracias a un arduo y extenuante entrenamiento, la joven espadachín no lo sabía, lo cierto era que gracias a su preparación, se había vuelto la mejor maestra de Kenjutsu en el mundo shinobi. Y como todo verdadero maestro, aún sentía que podía mejorar más y la prueba de ello fue que al terminar su combate con Zabuza, Kisame, Kushina y Toshiro Mifune los que eran considerados los mejores espadachines tuvieron el presentimiento de que alguien les había superado.

El cara de Sushi le resto importancia de no tener el título del mejor espadachín Shinobi, al fin que su título de Biju sin cola le importaba más, Kushina también le restó importancia, su depresión no la dejaba en paz y esas cuestiones le tenían sin cuidado, ya le daba igual dejar de ser, la mejor Kunoichi en el arte del Kenjutsu.

Pero Mifune….. le agregó presentir que alguien más joven le superó como el espadachín definitivo, de existir esa persona deseaba conocerla y ver qué podría aprender y también sintió nuevamente la determinación de mejorar, para así volver a reclamar ese título. El veterano Samurái y maestro espadachín tenía más cosas en común con Yugao de las que pensó que llegaría a tener con un shinobi entre ellas la insaciable hambre de pulir al máximo su habilidad.

"Si, aún puedo pulir más mis estocadas" pensaba la kunoichi mientras veía platicar animadamente a sus estudiantes.

#######

 **Hace 7 años**.

La capitana ANBU llevaba un año viviendo en Uzu, hasta ahora sus misiones eran de espionaje e infiltración, Arcelia había dispuesto que se localizara y estudiara a los Jinchuriki, la pelipurpura y sus mejores elementos habían regresado de Takigakure donde vivía la Jinchuriki del nanabi, tras darle su reporte a Máximo, Yugao se había retirado a su campo de entrenamiento particular, campo que ella donó a sus cuerpos ANBU.

Vypra su mejor amiga en el cuerpo ,estaba ayudándola a entrenar, la hermosa Serviper había sido la compañera de una de los Ases de batalla de la región de Hoenn , la joven para desconcierto de la capitana era una suerte de doppelganger de su amiga Anko. La apariencia de Vypra era casi igual a la de

la domadora de serpientes excepto en dos detalles, su cabello era azulado casi negro y sus ojos en vez de ser achocolatados, eran rojo rubi. Y también para desconcierto de la capitana, Vypra era muy educada y recatada, todo lo contrario a su amiga(3).

-Otro- decía Yugao a Vypra, lo que quería era que la pokemon pusiera una pesa más a su espada de entrenamiento, actualmente entre las tres espadas, la originaria de Konoha cargaba 90 kilos.

-No crees ,no se…. Que te estas excediendo un poquito- mencionó amablemente la ojiroja.

La espadachín se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo tras escupir la espada de su boca que cayó estruendosamente.

-Tienes razón-concedió- mañana reanudaré donde me quede.

Vypra ayudó a su amiga a levantarse y la condujo a su apartamento, para su escuadrón no era un secreto que la humana entrenaba hasta desmayarse, normalmente despertaba, se alistaba rápidamente y cumplia con sus obligaciones, luego entrenaba y así, en un círculo vicioso que llevaba un año, haciendo que sus subordinados ya comenzarán a preocuparse por ella.

-¿Por qué sigues usando esas "espadas" con pesos tan grandes?- pregunto la ojirubi curiosa.

Yugao meditó un poco su respuesta, pues Vypra utilizaba un par de tonfas como arma, al no ser espadachín le sería un poco difícil darse a entender.

-Necesitó que todo mi cuerpo este en balance, por eso al principio sólo usaba peso en la espada de mi boca, si no tengo la misma fuerza en los puntos donde voy a sostener las espadas, tendré un gran boquete en mi defensa. Por eso los pesos, de esa forma mis brazos y boca se entrenan con la misma tensión y obtener un agarre parejo, el problema serán las armas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó nuevamente su amiga.

-Mi katana, Kurohime es una de las tres espadas llamadas las princesas de Uzushio, mi maestra Kushina posee a Akahime y Shirohime está en manos del samurái Mifune, originalmente mi sensei poseía a Kurohime, pero me la dio como obsequio cuando me convertí en jounin.

La espadas deben estar también igualadas en poder, así que o uso armas diferentes o me robo a las otras princesas- explicó la pelipurpura tras bostezar un poco.

Llegaron al apartamento de la capitana y Vypra la ayudó a desvestirse y acostarse, tras dejarla dormida la serpiente pensó en una petición que le haría al Uzukage.

#######

Máximo se encontraba ante Arcelia, la deidad hizo un ademán para que su kage se incorporará tras haberse arrodillado humildemente al ponerse ante ella.

-¿Que necesitas Máximo?- preguntó la señora feudal.

-Lady Arcelia, quisera pedirle permiso para enviar a uno de mis ANBU o más de regreso a nuestro mundo, quiero obtener a las espadas guardianas para dárselas a Yugao- explicó Máximo.

-¿Para que necesita mi capitana a Uramasa y a Masamune?.

-De acuerdo a Vypra, las espadas son necesarias para que el estilo que está desarrollando ;necesita tres espadas con el mismo poder, supongo que Masamune y Uramasa igualan o superan a la katana de Yugao.

Arcelia reflexionó un momento la petición de su kage, al final, que la joven no le pidiera el favor hablaba bien de ella, así que luego de meditarlo tomo una decisión.

-Puedes enviar por ellas mañana mismo, enviaré a Sahara (Suicune)y a Alphonse( Regigigas) por ellas, dile a mi capitana que el uso de las katanas es una orden mia- sentenció la deidad.

-Así lo hare- dijo haciendo una reverencia el Uzukage.

Dos días después de la audiencia de Máximo, Yugao fue llamada a la oficina del kage, quien le entregó a las katanas, como supuso Arcelia ,la ANBU se nego a aceptar hasta que el pokemon le dijo que así lo había ordenado la deidad.

Al ver que no se podía negar, la pelipurpura salió con ellas de la oficina del kage y aprovechando que era su día libre decidió practicar un poco con sus nuevas armas.

######

-!Yugao-onisan¡- exclamó un Naruto de siete años que iba corriendo a encontrase con la capitana ANBU que se arodillo para poder abrazarlo.

La pelipurpura había cambiado físicamente mucho en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Uzu, ganó masa muscular, aumento un poco sus medidas y ganó una sexy figura atlética producto de sus arduos entrenamientos para desarrollar sus técnicas.

El niño casi derriba a su hermana putativa quien lo estrechó con fuerza, pues tenía un rato sin verle. Mientras, Gisele se moría de celos por que Yugao y no ella, estaba asfixiando al niño entre sus pechos, acción que le hizo saber.

-No quiero interrumpir tan conmovedora escena- dijo con evidentes celos la diosa del mundo distorsión - pero, lo estas asfixiando.

Yugao soltó al niño que comenzaba a ponerse azul y se disculpó por ello.

-Aire, jamás vuelvas a dejarme- alcanzó a decir tras recuperarse del abrazo mortal de la pelipurpura.

-Es un gusto volver a ver a mi capitana ANBU- dijo a modo de saludo la señora feudal- pasemos al palacio, tenemos que afinar algunos detalles.

Naruto, Gisele, Arcelia y Yugao entraron al palacio y avanzaron hasta llegar al despacho de la diosa.

-Muy bien, te he llamado Yugao, para pedirte que te lleves a mi hijo a vivir contigo- expresó la mujer sus intenciones- mi hijo desea volverse un shinobi, así que pienso enviarlo a Uzu para que entre a la academia.

-Con mucho gusto aceptaría llevarme a mi hermanito- dijo una aprensiva Yugao- pero, mis obligaciones como capitana me impedirían cuidarlo.

-Bah, no te preocupes por eso- mencionó sonriendo con la vista la señora feudal- pienso enviar a una de mis hijas a que viva con ustedes y ella será la que se encargue de Naruto.

"Que no sea Gisele, que no sea Gisele" pensaba la pelipurpura..

"Que me mande a mi, que me mande a mi" pensaba la peliplata.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y la diosa le dio permiso a la persona para pasar.

-Madre, ¿Que es lo que se le ofrece?- preguntó Karura.

Karura es el nombre que Kyogre adoptó en su forma humana, la pokemon legendaria era una mujer alta alrededor de 1.80, piel morena clara, cabello largo hasta las rodillas color azul, ojos color ámbar y sus medidas eran 95-63-95.

-Karura, quiero pedirte que vayas a vivir con Naruto a Uzugakure- pidió Arcelia a su hija.

-Claro, dame un tiempo razonable y tendré mis cosas listas- aceptó la pokemo acuática haciendo enojar a su hermana mayor por ello- ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?.

-No hija, eso sería todo- asintió sonriendo la deidad.

Karura hizo una reverencia y salió del despacho, dejando en el a una aliviada ANBU, un feliz niño y una furiosa ojiperla detrás de ella.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora toca afinar los detalles- propuso Arcelia- Gisele, necesito que tu regreses a nuestro mundo con Latias y Ray( Rayquaza… si; original el tío) y verifiquen si hay más pokemon dispuestos a venir a vivir aquí.

-A tus órdenes mamá- mencionó visiblemente enojada pero aún así fue respetuosa.

-Una última cosa- mencionó tras recordar algo la señora feudal- antes de irte puedes ayudar a Naruto a empacar sus cosas.

-Ven hermanito, hay que pasar tiempo de calidad juntos- sentenció la peliplata tomando de la mano al niño- ya sabes, sólo concéntrate en tu habitación y yo hago el resto.

Parpadearon un instante y desaparecieron con un zumbido, Yugao veia inquisitivamente a su Señora que adivinó sus pensamientos .

-Gisele y Naruto tienen muchas cosas en común- expuso la peliblanca- mi hija mayor siempre ha tenido la reputación de ser una diablesa, si, es muy especial y única, pero creeme, quiere mucho a Naruto, si te soy sincera, es por lo mal que se llevan que me decante por enviar a Karura con ustedes, ella es más parecida a ti, así que estarán bien.

-Gracias por permitirme pasar más tiempo con él- agradeció Yugao.

-En cierto modo te estoy compensado, después de todo, en sus primeros años de vida, tu eras su madre y puede ver ahora que lo viste tras seis meses sin hacerlo, que jamás has dejado de verlo como tu hijo.

La pelipurpura se sonrojo al verse expuesta ante la diosa y se disculpó por ello.

-Hija mía,- dijo viéndola dulcemente- no hay de que disculparse, por eso es que te ganaste mi respeto, sólo una madre verdadera pudo amar como tu lo haces a mi hijo, pese a que no es tu sangre y carne, le has amado, has luchado por el y le has defendido ofrendando tu vida. En mi mundo tenemos un dicho "madre ws es la que cría, no la que da la vida ", mi hijo es muy afortunado en tener a dos madres.

Mañana parten de regreso, por hoy necesitó que te hospedes aquí y antes de que te niegues, es una orden.

####

"Mi hijo…. Arcelia-sama tiene razón, aunque el jamás me verá así, Yo si haré lo necesario para asegurar su felicidad " pensaba la pelipurpura mientras arribaban a Jaya, como ya era algo tarde la tripulación de la goleta que los llevaría al País de las Olas les sugirió descansar en una posada u hotel, asegurándoles el partir a primera hora mañana.

Los viajeros arribaron a una posada donde se hospedaron en dos habitaciones, chicas y chicos se separaron y se fueron a acostar, previo a que la sensei amenazara a las damas de compañía del lugar con partirlas en pedazos si se atrevían a molestar a los chicos.

Así pues sin incidente alguno, el grupo se encaminó en la goleta durante el alba a su destino, el País de las Olas.

######

Hiruzen leía un reporte de Jiraiya recabado gracias a su red de espionaje, el Sanin daba cuenta de dos grupos de origen e intenciones desconocidas que aparentemente tenían los mismos blancos, los Jinchuriki.

Sólo sabía el nombre de una de esas organizaciones, Akatsuki, pero de la otra ni siquiera eso se sabía, portaban unifromes blancos y usaban máscaras negras y como lo mencione, estaban tras los biju. Si bien ninguna de esas organizaciones se habían movilizado era claro que eventualmente irían tras Asami y probablemente fueron los que se llevaron a Naruto.

Así pues el invoca sapos veía también posible un enfrentamiento entre ambos grupos por el control del chico y un eventual enfrentamiento con la aldea por hacerse del control de la pelirroja.

"Vaya, no he parado de tener problemas" pensó masajeandose las sienes el kage " Espero que donde sea que estés, te encuentres a salvo Naruto ".

 **1))))) se como "debería lucir el cabello de los pokemon, pero sería muy raro, como lo hice notar en el hospital que varias personas se parecieran mucho, por eso, algunos varían en su color de ojo y cabello, más adelante veremos por quien sucede eso.**

 **2)))) Giratina, Dialga y Palkia también se consideran deidades, pero debido a que Arceus es la deidad creadora, es la madre de ellas, también para efecto ddramático, Regigigas, Groudon, Kyogre y algunos otros pokémon legendarios serán considerados dioses.**

 **3)))) Y no es la única, Diana es el doppelganger de Ino e idate de Kiba y Gisele de Hinata pero adulta y no son los únicos que veremos.**

 **Y corte.**

 **¿Os gusta?**

 **Capítulo cortito si, pero al menos supongo sirve para que nuestros shinobi arriben al hogar de Tazuna.**

 **Ya saben, si bien no hay fecha de entrega los leo en el siguiente capítulo "El país de dos grandes héroes"**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	4. El país de dos héroes

**El país de dos grandes héroes.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Reviews**

 **Joker-san** pues por principio de cuentas si, Gisele no es la única que lo quiere estrenar, lo que lo "protege" de esos intentos es el temperamento de Gisele irónicamente.

El Centinela es un fic mensual, así que el 12 o antes estará el siguiente capítulo, déjeme en él su review que no le vaya a pasar lo que está a punto de ocurrirle a Hijas de la noche.

Con respecto a mi edad, digamos que alcance a ver campeón al Cruz azul.

 **Misterio 9** No necesariamente serán los antagonistas, debes de leer atentamente, no todas las cosas serán lo que parecen; es una constante en mis fic darles giros de tuerca a la trama, en Soul of ninja, Sakura no es una inútil y Naruto es novio de una OC y la pelirrosa también, Naruto es Uzukage en El Centinela, etc. No des por sentado algo hasta que este bien confirmado.

Ahora, Giselle o Gisele es aceptado según la REA (Royal English Academy) o la RAE , yo use la de la RAE.

Y sobre Gisele y Naruto, ella si le ama, aunque la mayoría creen que este encaprichada y el ojiazul da señales de corresponder ,que el sonrojo por Hinata no es porque se enamoró de ella.

Lo que no decido es si tendrá esta historia o no un pequeño harem de no más de tres chicas o si la Diosa del mundo distorsión es la ganadora.

Como lo prometió , la goleta ya esperaba a los shinobi y al viejo constructor al alba. El grupo subió a bordo y para pasar el rato, le preguntaron a Tazuna sobre la situación del país, tras lo cual, luego de aclarar sus ideas, comenzó a narrarles sus motivos para construir el puente.

#######

 **Hace cuatro años.**

Una mujer peliazul sonreía alegre despidiéndose de Inari, el niño había sido encontrado por la mujer de Nombre Bellemere, ella con sus propios recursos había fundado el orfanato de la ciudad donde le daba cobijo a los niños desamparados, aunque también lo hacía con las mujeres maltratadas.

Inari había sido adoptado por su hija Tsunami y su esposo Kaiza(1) ya que la pareja lamentablemente se había enterado que debido a un problema genético en ambos(2) no podían tener hijos a menos claro que quisieran verlos morir antes del año de edad.

Bellemere como Kaiza arribaron al país provenientes de Kumo y ambos eran huérfanos de la tercer guerra Shinobi, así pues la pareja que llegó siendo adolescentes se asentó en la ciudad y al pasar los años se fueron ganando el respeto de la gente debido a su generosidad y nobleza.

Tazuna tuvo el honor de darle la bendición a su hija para casarse con el pescador a sólo un año de noviazgo de la pareja cuando ambos apenas y llegaban a los 18 años suponiendo que quizás se habían precipitado. Pero tras recibir el duro diagnóstico médico y ver que el hombre permaneció junto a su hija se dio cuenta que el precipitado fue él al juzgar al pescador.

Pues bien, ya que ambos querían ser padres, decidieron entonces adoptar a un niño y fueron con la temperamental mujer.

Bellemere les mostró el lugar y les habló de los niños. Todos los niños veían expectantes a la pareja, excepto uno, el pequeño Inari fue abandonado por su madre biológica en la calle, la mujer fue encontrada días después muerta en un rincón de la ciudad, al hacerle la autopsia se reveló que la mujer era adicta al crack y había muerto de sobredosis.

Y esto lo había averiguado el niño, por lo que culpándose de ello, se sentía inmerecedor del cariño de una familia pues a su padre no lo conoció y su madre lo dejo de querer, así que supuso que algo había hecho mal.

La azabache vio al niño y preguntó a su amiga por él, la peliazul (3) conto lo que sabía de él a la pareja, entristeciendole, tras terminar el relato, la fundadora del orfanato vio por la mirada de sus amigos, que estos se habían decidido a adoptar a Inari, esperaba la mujer que el niño fuera feliz.

El niño al principio se mostró reacio a aceptar su adopción pero el carácter y personalidad de Kaiza y Tsunami lo hicieron recapacitar, tras tres meses de estadía en su nuevo hogar, el pequeño ya llamaba mamá a la mujeres y papá al pescador alegrando a la pareja por ello, la felicidad de la pequeña familia era absoluta, pero las cosas cambiarían muy pronto.

Un día aproximadamente seis meses después de la adopción de Inari, un tifón azotó al país, las lluvias torrenciales amenazaban con desbordar la presa que abastecía al la región con agua por lo que los pobladores de los alrededores, Bellemere y Kaiza entre ellos fueron a revisar la zona y vieron que en los goznes de las compuestas que abrirán la desfogadora de la presa había desechos traídos por la corriente que impedían abrirla, así que por consenso la mayoría optó por resignarse a perder sus cosas, pero salvarse evacuando al pueblo.

Sin embargo, el pescador y la peliazul no pensaban así y decididos amarrándose una soga y atando está a la reja de la puerta, se lanzaron al agua turbia y embravecida dispuestos a destapar los goznes.

La corriente casi mata a los temerarios héroes más de una vez, no pocas fueron las veces que los lanzó en contra de las paredes de la presa o contra escollos arrastrados por las corrientes, también se hundieron en al menos seis ocasiones pero, aún así por obra de un milagro o de su férrea voluntad, ni Bellemere ni Kaiza perdían terreno, poco a poco se acercaron a las compuertas y tras una angustiante hora, se dejaron arrastrar por la corriente tras haber liberado de basura la estructura que vaciaba su contenido salvando al pueblo en el proceso.

Los lugareños sacaron rápidamente con ayuda de las sogas a sus héroes y tras darles los primeros auxilios les cargaron en hombros para regresar a la aldea entre gritos y vítores de la multitud, en especial del pequeño Inari y de los niños del orfanato que se sentían orgullosos de su padre y de su cuidadora fueran los héroes del pueblo.

Hubo una gran celebración tras el paso del Tifón, había en el país un aire de optimismo y esperanza, sentían que sin importar qué mal les tumbara se levantarán nuevamente; lástima que el destino quiso poner a prueba su fe.

El líder de los bajos fondos del este del País del fuego, Gato, arribó al país y mediante intimidación y asesinatos se hizo del control de las embarcaciones y de los puertos, el mafioso comenzó a subir de forma exagerada los precios de todo y la gente se vio forzada a pagar, pues quien controlaba el mar, controlaba al país y lamentablemente ese hombre era Gato.

Kaiza, Bellemere y algunos pescadores al principio se le opusieron pasando mercancías de contrabando o sembrando en sus terrenos, Gato contrato a shinobis de Otogakure y a veces de Kusagakure y fueron diezmado esa competencia.

Al final en un desesperado intento por recuperar el país, Un grupo de personas trató de hacerle frente al Gánster, incluidos, Kaiza y la peliazul, pero los ninja de otra aldea, esta vez Kumo acabaron en diez minutos con el intento de rebelión.

Los instigadores fueron llevados a la plaza pública y crucificados, el enano cara de sapo llegó acompañado de un shinobi que portaba una katana, el pueblo estaba reunido en silencio, en primera fila el destino quiso que su nieto, su hija y los niños del orfanato mirasen en primera fila el atroz espectáculo que iba a comenzar.

-Ciudadanos imbéciles- comenzó tras carraspear un poco el mafioso- Hoy vengo a impartirles una importante lección de supervivencia y esa lección es que YO decido quien vive y quien muere.

Si no quieren la suerte de estos dos, más les vale aceptar que sus vidas me pertenecen.

El hombre le hizo una señal al shinobi y este atacó con un jutsu de elemento rayo a Kaiza que bajo ninguna circunstancia grito, pese al evidente dolor que se veía en su rostro, no le dio el gusto a Gato de gritar.

-Conque aún me desafías- dijo enojado el chaparro y le dio un guantazo que me lastimó más a él que a Kaiza- muy bien, veremos si tu amiguita reacciona igual.

Entonces el shinobi cambio de víctima y atacó con el mismo jutsu a Bellemere.

La peliazul se estremecía violentamente y se sacudía con fuerza hasta el punto que se laceró la piel en sus ataduras, aún así, al igual que Kaiza, no emitió un sólo sonido una sola vez .

El pueblo veía llorando impotente, derramaban lágrimas muy amargas al ver que aún en su situación, el pescador y su amiga seguían luchando contra Gato quien furioso ordenó que el shinobi alternará entre Kaiza y Bellemere para torturarlos.

Tras seis descargas, al fin el pescador emitió un gimoteo bajo que se volvió una risita y después se transformó en una sonora y potente carcajada que desconcertó a todos los presentes, casi al mismo tiempo la bella fundadora del orfanato también estalló en carcajadas.

Gato estaba verdaderamente furioso, él quería que antes de morir sus víctimas se quebraran para así eliminar al espíritu de lucha del país, pero en vez de eso ellos se reían en su cara de su tortura, eso ya no le gustaba así que le ordenó a un visiblemente conmovido shinobi que ejecutará a sus prisioneros.

-Jajajaja, Gato, dejame decirte algo- comenzó a hablar Kaiza- puedes quitarme mi país, mi libertad, incluso mi vida, pero no serás capaz de matarme.

-¿Pueblo de Saitama(4), saben cuándo es que muere la gente?- preguntó Bellemere tras toser y escupir sangre - la gente no muere por un veneno, por el paso del tiempo o asesinada por órdenes de un marica enano….. Las personas mueren cuando son olvidadas.

-Por eso es que Bellemere y yo nos reímos, Gato; jamás vas a poder matarnos, nuestro objetivo se cumplirá.

-Algún día no muy lejano, nuestro sueño de que el país se libere de tu yugo, gracias a un valiente héroe se hará realidad- dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

-nuestra voluntad vivirá en el pueblo y estoy seguro que ellos lograran aquello en lo que fracasamos- sonrió también el pescador.

-! Tu caida está cerca ¡- gritaron con una sonrisa ambos héroes.

-!Maldita sea, Ejecutalos¡- ordenó en enano.

El shinobi rápidamente decapitó a ambos héroes, la cabeza de Kaiza rodó a los pies de Tazuna quien se conmovió por ver que esta sonreía alegre, como si quisiera que la última imagen de él no fuera tan perturbadora.

Lo mismo ocurrió con la peliazul cuya cabeza fue pateada por Gato pues está rodó a sus pies.

Ese día el pueblo dejó de luchar y se condenó a sí mismo.

Gato comenzó a poner burdeles y a vender a las mujeres como esclavas para pagar sus deudas con él, aumento en número de huérfanos y pobres así como los crímenes y la violencia, en resumen gracias al gánster el país se volvió una sucursal del infierno.

Parecía que había ganado, pero dos de los jóvenes que Bellemere cuido, ahora siendo adolescentes, Zoro y Robin reabrieron el orfanato y comenzaron a cuidar niños y mujeres como podían.

Así que Tazuna no podría hacer menos, y logró convencer a 20 personas para ayudarlo a construir el puente, con el, Gato ya no controlaría al país y finalmente El país de las Olas sería libre de nuevo.

#######

La goleta arribó al puerto y se dirigio al País del Sol, los viajeros arribaron a la ciudad donde la pobre Krilia sufría una crisis nerviosa en silencio, sus compañeros veían alarmados a la pokemon pues sabían que debido a los sentimientos negativos del ambiente, la ojinarnaja debía estar sufriendo, veían tres de cuatro acompañantes impotentes cómo sufría su amiga.

 **-Pon atención a mi voz-** habló Kurama directamente a la mente de Diana- **Yo se** **como te sientes, tranquila, aún entre toda esta miseria hay esperanza y amor, ¿sientes eso? Es una famélica madre que le da toda la comida que pudo conseguir a su pequeño, también siente por ahi, esa es una muy humilde familia que está compartiendo lo poco que tienen para comer con un vecino enfermo. Diana, aférrate a eso, ignora las otras voces frías, pon atención a las voces cálidas, pon atención a lo bello que aún queda en este país.**

La pokechica comenzó a sentir y se dio cuenta que la biju tenía razón, no eran muchas, pero había varias personas que aún tenían amor y esperanza, con ellas, aún se tenía una oportunidad.

La joven se calmó para alivio de sus camaradas y les contó lo que la biju le dijo, avanzaron ante la mirada asustada de la población que creía que el constructor fue atrapado y que sería ejecutado, eso hasta que pasaron cerca de una casa.

Un par de maleantes sacaron a una mujer y la patearon, cuando uno de ellos la iba a volver a patear su pie se detuvo en seco y al ver la causa vio a una joven envuelta en un aura azul que con un ademán parecía sostener algo.

-Charmeleon a que lo hago más rápido que tu- desafío Yugao a su alumno.

-Juega- aceptó el pelirrojo.

-Ittoryu ,Cuchillada.

-Cuchillada.

Yugao lanzó un tajo con una sola espada y el genin un zarpazo al aire, la cabeza de uno de los tipos se separó de su cuerpo en un corte limpio mientras la del otro lo hizo tras ser cercenada en cuatro lugares distintos.

-Maese, Prosigamos- sugirió Yugao , dirigió su mirada a su alumno y agregó- dos cajas de suizos.

El genin sólo bufó frustrado tras perder su apuesta.

-Es por aquí- dijo el viejo tras salir de su estupor.

######

Kushina volvía a dormir torturada por las pesadillas que hacía ocho años no la dejaban en paz, si uno veía atentamente sus sueños estos eran apacibles, lo que les volvía pesadillas era su contexto.

La pelirroja se encontraba preparando el desayuno, al poco rato su hija Asami llegó y le dio un beso de buenos días, la mujer le sirvió un vaso con jugo y un par de huevos y panceta.

Poco tiempo después, Naruto bajaba a desayunar y al poco rato tocaron la puerta, al abrir quien había tocado era la sensei del equipo de sus hijos, su exalumna y orgullo, la bella Yugao.

De pronto la escena se puso negra y una sombra enorme con forma de gusano con alas y de ojos rojos llegaba ante ella y le hacía recriminaciones.

-Esa pudo ser tu vida- le decía el ser(Giratina en su verdadera forma)- pero cegada por tu odio y pena ,TU misma te privaste de esa posibilidad. Mejor para mi….. Ahora tu amado hijo será mío para toda la eternidad.

La Uzumaki despertó, su sueño siempre era el mismo, no sabía qué significaba pero de algo estaba segura, sea lo que sea, Naruto la seguía queriendo, después de todo ella le dio la vida, ella era su madre.

########

-Hija, ya regrese- anunció Tazuna a penas llegó a su casa, su hija salió corriendo a abrazar a su padre pero se paró en seco al ver a los shinobi que estaban con él.

Tazuna y el grupo entendieron la reacción de la mujer por lo que el constructor se apresuró a explicarle a su hija porque esos shinobi le estaba acompañado.

Tsunami suspiro aliviada y les invito a pasar, a los pocos segundos tocaron desesperadamente la puerta y al abrir entraron un joven y una muchacha y encararon a los shinobi.

-No permitiremos que lastimen al señor Umi- amenazó el joven, era un chico alto, peliverde y vestía un haori azul, el chico empuñaba dos katanas y apuntaba con ellas a Yugao

-Váyanse ahora- amenazó la chica, era de tez clara, con curvas pronunciadas ojos azules y un largo cabello negro. Ella también traía un arma, un cuchillo de chef.

-Robin, Zoro, ellos vienen a ayudarnos -trato de tranquilizarlos el constructor, al ver que funcionó se disculpó con el equipo Torchic que comprensivo le resto importancia al malentendido.

-Vaya jovencito, tu postura es buena, aunque por lo que veo ;tu habilidad con esas armas es nula- señaló la Uzuki al peliverde sobre sus habilidades con las katanas.

-¿Que vas a saber tú de estas cosas?- preguntó Zoro algo escéptico de la habilidad de Yugao quien mantenía a sus armas en sellos ocultos en su ropa.

-Digamos que se un par de cosas sobre Nitoryu- mencionó Yugao.

-Insisto, dudo que sepas a manejar una katana.

Yugao desello sus katanas, las tres y le hizo un ademán al chico para que le siguiera.

Yugao recordaba haber visto que Tazuna pensaba cortar leña, era una muy buena cantidad. Más de la que su familia necesitaría en meses, dedujo que la compartía asi que le pensó hacer un favor.

-Bien, esos troncos,- señaló Yugao- en menos de un minuto los haré leña a todos.

La sensei se retiró la parte de su máscara de la boca, se colocó la katana y se preparó para cortar la leña ante la mirada expectante de Tazuna, su hija y Robín.

-Santoryu, molino dragón.

La sensei "abanico" ligeramente en un ángulo recto y una corriente de aire fue a los troncos y ante la atónita mirada de todos estos se alzaron en el aire y se fueron cortando, al terminar la corriente, la leña cayó al suelo perfectamente bien acomodada ante la desencajada mirada y mandíbula de la gente de Las olas.

-Supongo que ya me crees que se algo de estas cosas- preguntó de forma burlona la pelipurpura.

-S…si, se nota que sabe mucho, sensei.

-¿Sensei?- pregunto la ojionix- no recuerdo haberte propuesto enseñarte.

El joven se arrodilló ante ella y le suplicaba que le enseñara a usar más katanas.

-¿Para qué quieres ser fuerte?- preguntó la mujer curiosa.

-Deseo proteger la voluntad de Bellemere, pero se que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte.

A la líder del equipo Torchic la respuesta del joven le agradó por lo que aceptó enseñarle a defenderse, Robín también pidió lecciones a lo que Yugao aceptó, pues la bella joven tenía el mismo objetivo; Tazuna preguntó si no era mucha molestia pero todos le restaron importancia, en una semana, que era lo que a Zabuza le tomaría recuperarse de la pelea, Diana aprendería Bola sombra, Idate Garra dragón y Naruto Golpe Aéreo, tenían tiempo de sobra para que ella les enseñará defenderse y quien sabe, a lo mejor, entrenaba a un nuevo usuario de Santoryu.

#########

Kurenai no podía dejar de pensar en esa sensei, algo le decía que conocía a esa habitante de Uzu, no tenía idea de porque ella podría tenerle resentimiento a la aldea.

La única persona que conocía que quizá pudiera ser esa shinobi era Yugao- la ojiroja lamentaba no haber reparado por su furia tanto en la apariencia del equipo shinobi de Uzu que conocieron, además que usaran máscaras y distorsionaran la voz no ayudaba en nada.

Ella y su equipo custodiaban un cargamento de telas y calzado, se encontraban en el País de los pájaros, cuando a lo menos divisaron una caravana, al ver a través de un par de prismáticos, la experta en genjutsu vio que a esa caravana la custodiaba un equipo de Uzu, por lo que señaló a sus alumnos que debían de comportarse para causar buena impresión.

Como supuso las caravanas se terminaron encontrando y el líder del equipo shinobi incitó a sus protegidos y a sus pupilos aumentar el paso en vez de ir con el equipo de Konoha.

-¿No cree que es un riesgo ir solos?- preguntó la azabache al tipo, vestía como el otro grupo que conoció, y vio que reparar bien en los otros no habría servido pues además de la máscara usaban una capucha que impedía verles el cabello.

-Weepinbell, Lairon, Monferno ustedes sigan, Yo debo aclarar algo.

-Hai, Lucario sensei- dijeron a coro los integrantes del equipo Charmander.( adivinen el nombre de los otros equipos)

-Que nombres clave tan raros- opinó Kiba.

-S...son originales- apuntó tímidamente Hinata.

-Debe ser su forma de destacar de más otras aldeas, -señaló Shino.

-¿Que carga llevan?- preguntó el jounin de Uzu.

-Tela y calzado- respondió Kurenai.

-Con más razón- asintió a sus pensamientos el lucario- nosotros traemos oro y perlas cultivadas, su porquería de carga no vale la pena nuestro riesgo de permanecer juntos, pero no se preocupen- dijo condescendiente- iremos de avanzada y así les despejamos el camino.

-!No tiene derecho a hablarme de esa forma¡- explotó Kurenai- No le he hecho nada.

-Muy cierto- concedió el shinobi- pero una aldea que es capaz de hacerle a un niño de tres años lo que le hicieron no merece mi respeto.

La jounin se puso pálida al saber que aparentemente sí se sabía lo que le hicieron al hijo de su sensei. Mientras sus alumnos se preguntaban que le hicieron a quien.

-Me retiró- se "despidió" el hombre- tengo una carga más valiosa que cuidar.

###########

Ya estaba cayendo la noche y una familia Umi algo apenada ofrecía lo poco que había para comer a los shinobi de Uzu, quienes nuevamente restaban importancia al asunto, de hecho, todos los shinobi pusieron la comida que tenían disponible con ellos al servicio de la mujer para preparar una cena mejor.

Naruto en secreto había llamado a su madre para pedirle que ayudara a la aldea a levantarse. Arcelia que jamás le negaba nada a su hijo le preguntó qué necesitaban, el genin le contó la situación que vio, así que la deidad juzgó prudente enviar un equipo de construcción para el puente, otro grupo de médicos para atender a los enfermos y uno más equipado con una cocina para atender las necesidades alimentarias del país.

El Uzuki agradeció a su mamá y regreso con los demás.

-Bueno, ya que estaremos un rato en su hogar, en el nos quitaremos la máscara- ordenó Yugao mientras se retiraba la suya- me llamó Yugao Uzuki- se presentó oficialmente la jounin, pues al hacer el contrato con Tazuna sólo le dieron sus nombre clave.

-Diana Douglas- se presentó la peliverde. Haciendo una reverencia.

-Idate Kubo- fue el turno del pokemon fuego quien también hizo una reverencia.

El ojiazul fue el último en retirarse su máscara y presentarse.

-Naruto Uzuki- dijo el Jinchuriki.

-¿Está permitido que los hermanos estén en el mismo equipo?- pregunto Tazuna curioso.

\- Es común- corroboró Yugao- pero Naruto y yo compartimos sólo el apellido, no somos hermanos.

La mujer ayudada por la pokémon prepararon una mejor cena, estaban por servirla cuando el pequeño Inari apareció y les miró de forma sombría.

-Váyanse ahora antes de que Gato venga y les mate- sugirió de forma fría el niño-

No se a que han venido, pero déjenme decirles que sus esfuerzos serán en vano.

-Jajajaja- comenzó a reír Naruto- que bueno que no eres el hijo biológico del señor Kaiza, porque de serlo el pobre se estaría revolcando en su tumba- se burló Naruto- Eres patético, sólo quedándote sin hacer nada, al menos Zoro y Robin tratan de mantener el legado de Bellemere y tu…. Meh, para que me molesto.

-!CALLATE, TU NO HAZ SUFRIDO TANTO COMO YO, NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLAR DE MI ASÍ¡-/explotó el niño.

-Jajaja- volvió a reír Naruto- vaya que me conoces, te diré algo, Yo fui abandonado por mi madre y casi muero linchado cuando tenía apenas tres años, pero supongo que eso es nada con lo tuyo. Para tu información hay miles de niños que están en las mismas que tu y no se andan quejando.

Como sea, me retiro, hay me guardan mi cena.

El Uzuki se levantó de la mesa y salió de la casa para adentrarse en el bosque.

El niño veía en shock la puerta por donde salió Naruto, al final el momento incómodo fue roto por Yugao que se quitaba parte de su uniforme para mostrar una cicatriz en su marcado abdomen.

-Este recuerdito me lo hice el día del linchamiento, es una quemadura por tratar de proteger a Naruto- comenzó a explicar la espadachín- verás, en nuestra aldea natal, Konoha, a Naruto lo odiaban porque el hokage encerró a Kurama la biju de 9 colas en él, muchos lo creían la biju y no fueron pocas las veces que por ser cercana a Naruto me pidieron matarlo.- mencionó melancólica ante la horrorizada expresión de la familia Umi- incluso su propia madre biológica le despreciaba, prácticamente yo lo crié de pequeño.

Pero el día que lo atacaron, fuimos salvados por tres mujeres que nos llevaron a Uzu, ahí pese a saber que el tiene a la biju en su interior, fue recibido por la aldea y terminó siendo adoptado por una mujer que le ama con todo su corazón.

Te hablo así, porque le recordaste a su propia historia.

El niño se sintió mal consigo mismo, que tu propia madre te odiase por algo que no era tu culpa…. Hizo mal al juzgarlo sin motivo.

-Bueno, hay que cenar y recuerden guardarle algo a Naruto.

#######

 **Hace algunas horas atrás en una cabaña en el bosque del País de las Olas.**

Un muchacho atendía a Zabuza, el joven vestía un kimono unisex, era de facciones finas casi femeninas, tenía el cabello largo azabache y ojos color ónix.

-Muy bien Haku,¿ en cuanto tiempo podré volver al juego?- preguntó Zabuza de forma impaciente.

El joven meditó su respuesta un momento y tras volver a revisar las heridas dio sí diagnóstico.

-Una semana,- dictaminó seguro pero quiso dejar claro un detalle- eso sólo si, atiendes mis indicaciones y guardas reposo.

El chico volvió a sumergir un paño en la solución curativa que preparó con hierbas medicinales y la aplicó ,rojo como tomate, sobre la piel de Zabuza quien sonreía de manera burlona al ver la reacción del chico.

-Pervertido- sonrió al ver enrojecer más a Haku- ¿te estas exitando con la vista?

-No molestes- corto el chico apenado.

-No te pongas así- mencionó Zabuza mientras se volteaba para que Haku le aplicaba la fórmula en su espalda- esta será la última vez que me curas, una vez que este hecho, como lo prometí, ambos seremos libres de ir a donde queramos.

-Eso espero- deseó el joven sinceramente.

#######

Un joven iba caminando al alba con una canasta, el joven reparó en un chico de su edad que vestía una camiseta naranja y unos vaqueros, que estaba dormido al pie de un alcornoque, así pues, el chico se acercó con cautela al rubio durmiente y sacudiéndolo con firmeza pero de manera gentil le despertó.

-Está haciendo algo de frío y esta húmedo el ambiente- regañó el joven al Uzuki- vas a pescar un resfriado si te quedas aquí.

-Meh, no te preocupes, no me enfermo tan fácil- le dijo el ojiazul, pero al reparar en el joven sintió algo de envidia porque en verdad que era muy atractivo el chico.

-Me llamo Naruto Uzuki- se presentó el joven y reparó en la canasta- ¿A donde ibas con esa canasta?.

-En este lugar abundan las plantas medicinales- explicó el azabache al genin- alguien a quien aprecio fue herido por un shinobi, estoy reuniendo hierbas para preparar algo para ayudarle a sanar.

 **-Ese chico es el ANBU que evitó que Yugao-chan matara a Zabuza-** le puso sobre aviso la biju- **/sin embargo, pese a estar con ese tipo, este tío es en realidad gentil y pacífico-** Le menciono algo pensativa la biju.

" **Aunque ahora que lo pienso, el mismo Zabuza despedía un aura bastante rara, pacífica y noble…. Algo que no va con su reputación.**

-En esa dirección hay ácoro, geranio y cerezos- señaló al Este Naruto- creo que podrías preparar algo con alguna de esas plantas para Zabuza- mencionó sonriendo el genin.

Haku se puso en guardia y estudió más detenidamente al ojoazul, dedujo que el chico probablemente era uno de los genin de Uzu que estaban con esa espadachín.

-Si sabes que son para Zabuza¿ porque me ayudas?- preguntó cauteloso el shinobi.

-Puedo sentir el aura de la gente y tu aura es serena y amable, alguien así trabajando con Zabuza me hace creer que de hecho también es así- explicó Naruto y sonrió de forma cómplice- además Meow sensei quiere darle a Zabuza la revancha- tras decir eso endureció un poco sus facciones- eso si, dile que mi sensei irá con todo contra él, y si lo hace, lo va a lastimar muy seriamente por lo menos.

Nos vemos.

Naruto se alejó corriendo dejando hecho un mar de dudas al socio de Zabuza.

"Espero no lleguemos a enfrentarnos, si ella me lo pide, no dudaría en acabar con tu vida" pensó triste el shinobi.

########

Robin entró de golpe a casa del constructor, alarmada le contó que una serie de extrañas máquinas estaban sobrevolando al país y venía a pedir la ayuda de los shinobi que le custodiaban.

Yugao salió junto a Idate y Diana al patio y vio que efectivamente seis helicópteros Hércules estaban sobrevolando la zona buscando un lugar para aterrizar.

Naruto llegó a la casa con una enorme sonrisa, su equipo entendía que ocurrió, por lo que la sensei calmó a todos diciendo que esas máquinas no eran de Gato, que de hecho venían de su país.

-Le sugiero señorita Robín que reúna a sus niños, algo me dice que son buenas noticias, vayamos a la plaza central, probablemente ahí van a aterrizar los seis helicópteros.

Efectivamente, al llegar a la gran plaza( muy grande para el tamaño del lugar) dos de los seis helicópteros estaban descargando su contenido mientras los otros cuatro aterrizaron cerca, pero una vez que ese par hubiera terminando su labor, de dos en dos, vaciarían ellos su propia carga.

La gente del lugar veía incrédula el espectáculo, de una de ellas, varios hombres y mujeres bajaban carpas, medicamentos e instrumental médico de una de esas máquinas, del otro, legumbres, carne y otros víveres, condimentos, carpas y enceres para guisar estaban siendo descargados del segundo aparato.

-Pero ¿porque están bajando todo esto esas personas? Preguntó Tsunami, la hija del viejo constructor.

-Uno de nuestros príncipes no tolera la situación de su país, así que le pidió a Arcelia-sama, la fundadora del País del sol y señora feudal del mismo, que enviará ayuda humanitaria.

-¿Un príncipe estuvo aquí? - preguntó una niña que estaba en los brazos de Robin.

-Sigue aquí de hecho- corrigió Diana haciendo que le buscaran con la mirada, por lo que Idate señaló a Naruto- Naruto de hecho es el hijo menor de nuestra señora feudal.

Casi le dio un infarto a todos al saber que un príncipe se hospedó en casa del constructor. Un apenado Naruto restaba importancia a su posición, mientras un conmovido Tazuna daba gracias a esa mocosa engreída por ser quien más se opuso a seguir con la misión pues gracias a ella y con algo de suerte, la pesadilla que vivía su amada tierra estaba cerca de terminar.

"Kaiza-san, Bellemere-kasan, tenían razón al decir que un héroe acabaría algún día con la pesadilla de Gato" pensó una Ilusionada Robin, pero bajando un poco la vista recordó a un grupo en particular "Nami, Sanji, Ace , ojalá estuvieran aquí para ver el fin del reinado del terror de ese maldito enano."

########

Un grupo de personas se dirigía a Takigakure, dos jóvenes y una chica, los tres vestían de blanco y usaban una máscara negra. Avanzaban con decisión hacia la aldea dispuestos a arrasarla si era necesario con tal de obtener a la nanabi; los encapuchados iban a toda velocidad pues de acuerdo a sus fuentes, hoy seis de mayo, era el día que más se ensañaban con su Jinchuriki por lo que querían aprovechar ese caos para podérsela llevar.

-En marcha chicos, que nuestra líder espera que esta tarde la Jinchuriki esté bajo nuestra custodia.

-¡Hai!- asintieron al mismo tiempo sus compañeros.

"Uno a cero" pensaba divertida la líder del grupo.

 **1)(((()) Ya se que en el canon no es así, es una licencia que me estoy tomando.**

 **2))))) lamentablemente es algo relativamente común, hay de hecho enfermedades congénitas que se transmiten por parte de ambos padres que podrían reducir más ese diagnóstico.**

 **3)))) igual se como es físicamente la Verdadera Bellemere, la mujer del fic, sólo comparte nombre con ella.**

 **4)))))) Sólo se mencionó en el manga que la historia ocurría en Nami no Kuni, pero jamás se dio el nombre del pueblo o ciudad de donde era Tazuna, Saitama es el nombre real de una ciudad pesquera en Japón.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Vaya, algo tranquilo para lo que viene, algo que nuevamente reiteró, que Arceus misma lo dijo, hará cosas en el mundo shinobi que normalmente no haría en su mundo, quiere decir, que más le vale a Konoha o a quien sea, no enfadarla a menos que quieran morir.**

 **Igualmente tengan en mente que en el fic, las cosas no siempre serán lo que parecen.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "El final de la pesadilla".**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	5. El final de la pesadilla

**5\. El final de la pesadilla.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review.**

 **Joker-san**.

Pues es un equipo de fútbol en México, tienen la misma suerte que Holanda en el mundial, final que pisan, la pierden y la última vez que fueron campeones fue hace ya 20 años.

Tengo más de 25 pues.(la cifra exacta no la daré de momento)

Me alegra que a ti y a varios les gustara ver a Kushina sufrir a causa de Gisele, algo de cierto hay en su reputación, sobre todo si estas en su lado malo.

Y si, hasta los examenes Chunnin ,los originarios de Konoha volverán a su pueblo natal, claro esta que no lo harán solos. Igualmente Ash Kétchup y una de sus camaradas iran antes a Konoha a dar una respuesta a un documento.

Esperó leerte en en siguiente capítulo.

 **Misterio 9.**

A veces hay que meterle freno a las cosas, pura acción arruina la trama así como sólo meter un elemento en concreto.

Que he visto un fanfic de Dragón ball Z muy bueno donde sólo el 20% de su trama es acción y aún así, es muy bueno. El punto es darle a cada emoción su momento y ritmo y era momento de hacer lentamente las cosas.

Así es, son de Uzu, ya que adivinaste, como recompensa puedes pedirne algo en la trama y le incluire.

Y si, es su pasatiempo nocturno por excelencia ir a torurar a Kushina, pero no será a la única que se lo haga.

Y si, Nami se parecería mínimo a El molinito si fuera real (chiste muy local en México).

Y bueno, además de el equipo Torchic, ira a el examen el equipo Blaizeken quien aparece mencionado aquí. Es el equipo de Daisuke (Doppelganger de Sasuke) ellos y el equipo Torchic ira a Konoha a la prueba.

Esperó seguirte leyendo n próximos capítulos.

 **Capítulo dedicado a Joker-san.**

Gracias por apoyar desde el principio y dejar tu review en cada capítulo.

Recompensa pagada a Alucardzero.

Originalmente Diana iba a ser quien mataría a Gato guiada por su habilidad de sincronización.

 **Si en tu review adivinas algo de la trama, como recompensa puedes pedirme que agregue algo a ella.**

 **Así que a leer atentamente y a comentar.**

 **Comenzamos.**

-Bienvenidas sean- dijo sonriendo cálidamente hacia Fuu la señora Feudal- Yo soy Arcelia, la líder de esta nación.

La joven Jinchuriki corrió a abrazar a la mujer, la diosa correspondió a su abrazo y estuvieron en él hasta que Fuu la soltó.

-Muy bien, hora de conocer a Chomei.

La deidad brillo un poco y al disiparse el brillo, a lado de Fuu estaba una muy hermosa muchacha. La joven era algo alta (1.78) tenía una larga cabellera color verde oscuro, ojos color lila, sus medidas eran 100, 65,95. Vestía un casco que emulaba la cornamenta del escarabajo Hércules, un top y unos short de color verde claro e iba descalza.

-Es un placer verte Chomei- saludo la deidad a la biju.

Fuu se dio cuenta al igual que la Biju que la feudal le había convertido en humana y que …!Le había liberado sin matarla¡.

-!Gracias, muchas gracias ¡- exclamaron a coro las chicas.

-Aún no son libres- señaló Arcelia- hasta que no seas un poco mayor Fuu, no podre liberar completamente a Chomei sin el riesgo de dañarte de gravedad- explicó honestamente la diosa- pero, con esto, podrás salir por períodos de hasta seis horas del sello en Fuu.

-Bueno, es un avance- dijo tras suspirar la escarabajo- ¿Alguno de mis hermanos vive aquí?- preguntó ansiosa.

-Kurama- respondió Arcelia- su Jinchuriki tiene tu edad Fuu, esperó que lleguen a ser grandes amigos- la diosa apretó un botón en un dispositivo similar a una alarma de auto y una muy hermosa mujer llegó e hizo una reverencia al estar frente a la deidad.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte madre?- preguntó la mujer.

-Regina( Regice) lleva a Fuu y a Chomei a su habitación asignada en el palacio, desde ahora ellas están bajo nuestra proteccion.

##########

Zoro volvía una vez más a intentar realizar el ejercicio que Yugao le había puesto.

La espadachín les puso a los cuidadores del orfanato unos ejercicios básicos para que aprendieran a controlar su chakra, para sorpresa de la jounin, los adolescentes progresaban bastante rápido, impulsados por el deseo de proteger el lugar, Zoro y Robin daban el máximo esfuerzo en aprender y vaya que lo hacían rápido.

El peliverde se debo caer en el suelo de forma pesada por el esfuerzo, uno de los niños le acercó un vaso con limonada fría que gustoso aceptó.

Robín llegó acompañada de un par de personas de Uzu que jalaban entre ellas una carretilla con víveres para el orfanato, tras indicarles donde estaba la cocina los hombres descargaron las cosas mientras dos mujeres que estaban escondidas en el sitio para que Gato no les vendiese comenzaron a preparar de comer.

-Sólo han estado aqui dos días y el pueblo ha cambiado bastante- comentó Robin mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse- es increíble ver que la mala acción de Konoha hacia Tazuna-san se convirtió en una bendición para nosotros.

-Muy cierto, por ese lado no puedo guardarles rencor- concedió el joven- pero el como trataron al príncipe Naruto, eso si es asqueroso.

-Muy cierto- asintió la ojiazul- varias personas en el pueblo comparten tu opinión, de hecho si las cosas salen bien, si shinobi de esa aldea ponen un pie aquí, varios habitantes piensan hacer de su estancia un infierno.

"Pensamos" se dijo a si mismo el chico al ver la enigmática sonrisa de su compañera.

########

Tras el susto de el aterrizaje de los helicópteros, los equipos enviados por Arcelia rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar, los grupos médico y alimenticio armaron las carpas con presteza y al instalarse con altavoces llamaron a la población a comer y a recibir atención médica ante la mirada incrédula de los habitantes del pueblo.

Afortunadamente los niños llegaron corriendo a la carpa con comida y fueron atendidos por el personal de esta, pasados diez minutos se podía ver una larga fila de pobladores hambrientos que recibían un plato con sopa caliente, un guisado, naranjada y una banana junto a una pequeña hogaza de centeno.

Igualmente poco a poco los enfermos comenzaron a ser tratados en la otra carpa mientras, el equipo constructor llevaba la maquinaria y a los trabajadores al sitio donde terminaría el puente y se dispusieron a esperar al viejo constructor.

Media hora después arribó Tazuna junto a sus voluntarios que en vez de veinte eran cien, gracias a las acciones de Arcelia, más hombres se llenaron de esperanza y decidieron poner de su parte para ayudar a construir el puente.

Así esa misma tarde para sorpresa de los Habitantes de Saitama, los cimientos y los primeros trescientos metros del puente fueron completados en cinco horas, gracias a la increíble capacidad y disciplina de los 80 constructores enviados desde el País del sol.

Al caer la noche, un par de trabajadores de cada equipo se quedaron a hacer guardia, al preguntarles varios pobladores si requerían ayuda en la vigilancia los pokemon aceptaron con gusto la ayuda, sabían que en caso de ataque esa ayuda sería un estorbo, pero comprendían el motivo de los habitantes para ofrecerse de voluntarios. El espíritu del país había regresado nuevamente y todos recordaban las palabras de sus antiguos héroes con renovada esperanza, por lo que en este que era el segundo día de construcción, ahora en vez de ser cien, eran quinientos los voluntarios, en el equipo médico los tres doctores de la región ayudaban a las consultas de los pacientes siendo el más destacado entre ellos un jovencito a quien apodaban "Chopper"; quien fue instruido ex profeso por un médico muy entusiasta pero de ideas raras (Si esta versión de Hiruluk si era buen médico pero era una suerte de Homeópata) que murió de vejez. Al mentor de Chopper le consideraban el tercer héroe de Saitama pues como pudo el viejo médico con remedios verbales y sus extrañas teorías estuvo atendiendo a la gente. Ya que las medicinas eran un lujo impagable; sólo Hiruluk que había llegado hacía cuarenta años desde el País de la Nieve se había mantenido atendiendo a la población.

Y por último en la carpa de alimentos, muchas mujeres que por necesidad habían estado prostituyéndose por comida o algún objeto de valor ayudaban a los cocineros con la preparación de los alimentos ante la sombría mirada de los informantes de Gato que impotentes veían todo.

Durante la tarde del primer día, algunos matones del mafioso fueron a cobrar el derecho de piso a los negocios, en el primero que llegaron, un bar, varios obreros pokemon descansaban tomando moderadamente, el líder del grupo de bandidos llegó exigiendo su pago ante un ahora reacio cantinero que les plantó cara.

Cuando uno de los tipos trató de tasajearlo con una katana, un Aggron detuvo el arma y mato al tipo con un golpe cabeza, reventándole al mercenario la suya con el impacto. Los otros trataron de reaccionar asesinando al pokemon, pero dos obreros más, un Magmortar y un Ursaring asesinaron al resto del grupo ante la mirada mitad horror, mitad satisfacción del hombre.

Y lo mismo ocurrió en el puente, y las carpas con ayuda, los que llegaron con la intención de intimidar no salieron vivos del lugar, respondiendo de paso la incógnita de porque Yugao y sus pupilos en vez de proteger alguno de esos sitios entrenaban arduamente.

Desde la mañana del segundo día se podía ver en las orillas de un pequeño arroyo al equipo Torchic entrenando. Diana concentraba su energía Yang en una esfera , Idate canalizaba chakra en su brazo izquierdo y Naruto practicaba canalizando charka a sus pies para crear una corriente de aire que era vital para usar el Golpe aéreo, ante la mirada analítica de Yugao que veía a sus alumnos entrenar mientras pensaba en los errores que había detectado en su propio desempeñó. Si, ella era de las pocas personas en el mundo Shinobi de origen humano que podía chiflar y comer pinole al mismo tiempo ( investiguen el dicho mexicano. Muajajaja)

#########

Kushina dormía en su cama revolviendose de un lado a otro de la misma, nuevamente estaba teniendo una terrible pesadilla, esta vez peor que las anteriores y para su mala suerte por más que su subconsciente trataba, simplemente ella no podía despertar.

Soñaba con un joven de la edad de su hija que era la viva imagen de Minato, por lo que supuso que ese chico era Naruto, el joven iba al encuentro de la sombra que veía en sus pesadillas.

La sombra brillo y tomó la forma de una muy atractiva Sucubo de piel morena clara, cabello rojo sangre, escleróticas negras y ojos azul zafiro , la mujer era alta y tenía una muy sensual figura y una irresistible aura seductora.

La desnuda demonio abrio sus brazos ansiosa a Naruto que caminaba a su encuentro pese a los intentos de Kushina de impedirlo, la demonio soltaba risotadad burlonas mientras miraba con lascivia al ojiazul.

-Vamos amado mio, acompañame a nuestro tálamo nupcial, consumemos nuestros deseos más bajos y profundos- decía con una voz cargada de sensualidad y deseo la demonio ante los gritos de Kushina que imploraba a esa demonio que dejara en paz a su hijo.

-!Te lo suplicó Kyubi, devuelveme a mi sochi¡- lloraba desconsolada la Uzumaki.

-¿Kyubi?- preguntó la bella demonio de forma burlona- jajajaja, Yo no soy el Kyubi, soy algo mil veces peor, pero- mencionó lo último con un deje de condescendencia- no te preocupes, yo si sabré cuidar bien aquel corazón que tu rechazaste por Imbécil.

Una nueva risotada resono en los tímpanos de Kushina que había despertado, definitivamente iría a ver a Shirona Yamanaka a ver si podía ayudarla con sus pesadillas.

########

La forma astral de Gisele regresaba a su cuerpo, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro e iba despertando, se le helo la sangre al sentirse en su habitación la presencia de su mamá.

-Se que has estado haciendo hija y me decepcionas mucho- decía Arcelia enojada- debiste invitarme a mi o a Bruce(Darkrai) a que te acompañáramos, Kushina Uzumaki no es la única que merece sufrir pesadillas sin descanso en esa aldea.

La diosa sonrió como niña traviesa al igual que su hija, definitivamente las siguientes noches iban a ser divertidas.

#######

Habían pasado cinco dias desde que Kurenai se había topado con en equipo Charmander en la ruta al País de los pájaros, ahora, Asuma y el equipo 10 eran los que se topaban de camino a la capital del país del Té, escoltando a un renombrado alfarero, a un equipo de Uzu.

Como Kurenai, Asuma pidió a sus alumnos comportarse, el otro equipo iba acompañado a una mujer llamada Usagi Tsukino renombrada comerciante que iba al País del Te a una boda, la comerciante, estaba en el País de la Nieve cuando le llegó la invitación y se hizo en ese lugar de los servicios de Uzu muy complacida ya que, por boca de la señora Feudal supo que el equipo que contrato, la ayudó a evitar un golpe de estado en contra de ella.

-¿Podemos acompañarlos?- preguntó Asuma al equipo de Uzu.

-El camino es libre- contestó secamente la sensei, al voltear a ver a sus pupilos vio que cuchicheaban a si que adoptando un aire más serio les preguntó- ¿A que se debe tanto parloteo equipo Blaziken?.

-Disculpenos sensei- dijo uno de los chicos- es que la kunoichi de Konoha se parece mucho a Krilia del equipo Torchic.

La sensei reparo entonces en la apariencia de Ino y entendió el motivo de su cotilleo, lo dejo pasar, porque aunque quisieran, Usagi no iría más rápido y parecía para su mala fortuna que iban al mismo sitio.

-Soy Asuma Sarutobi y ellos son el equipo 10 de Konoha- se presentó el jounin esperando no recibir una respuesta grosera de la kunoichi.

-Chido, bien por ustedes- si, Asuma se equivoco.

-!Que modales¡- expresó con desagrado Ino- Y Asuma sensei queriendo dar buena impresión a una bola de barbajanes.

-Equipo Blaziken, presentense.

-Pumkaboo

-Combusken

-Zoroak.

-¿A gusto princesa?- dijo sarcástica la sensei- Yo soy Greninja y ya que les dimos el gusto ;agradecería que nos dejen en paz, a nosotros nos da asco una aldea que hipócritamente maltrata a un niño y venera a otro cuando ambos tienen la misma condición.

"¿Por que la gente en Uzu sabe de Naruto?" se preguntaba Asuma, sus pupilos se preguntaban a que se refería la kunoichi, decidieron preguntar a su sensei más tarde por ese misterio.

-¿Como es que. …?

-Nosotros éramos nómadas, casualmente páramos en su aldea cuando ocurrió eso- aclaró Greninja- así que estamos enterados de lo ocurrido.

Señorita Tsukino mil disculpas por anticipado.

La jounin tomó de forma nupcial a Usagi y junto a su equipo salieron disparados, dejando s Asuma con sus curiosos alumnos atrás.

#######

Los genin a cargo de Yugao dominaron en sólo cinco días el movimiento que les estaba enseñando, Diana ya podía hacer la Bola sombra rápidamente, la garra Dragón de Idate podía cortar con un poco de esfuerzo el acero y Naruto ya daba siempre en el blanco con su Golpe aéreo. Por su parte, Robín comenzaba a entrenar en el uso de los clones y para sorpresa de Yuago, la joven podía crear clones de partes de su cuerpo y hacerlas brotar desde cualquier lugar, si bien eran sólo clones ilusorios, se dio cuenta que si Robín perfeccionaba ese curioso método de kage bunshi con clones solidos habría desarrollado un jutsu que sería la envidia de muchos shinobi.

Por su parte Zoro recorría desde el principio el camino que le costó lágrimas y sangre a Yugao, entrenaba con las espadas especiales de Yugao cargando veinte kilos de peso en la boca para fortalecer su postura a la hora de usar el Santoryu; como la pelipurpura supuso, el peliverde era un espadachín nato y podía aprender con presteza su estilo de Kenjutsu y porque no, sinceramente esperaba que el originario de Saitama algún día la superase.

Al dar el medio día, la pelipurpura ordenó que todos descansaran un poco, así que desello los bentos con comida y se dispusieron a comer.

Naruto fue envuelto en una capa de chakra naranja y este se separó de su cuerpo y tomó forma humana. Kurama como si nada se acercó al enorme bento de Naruto que tenia dos juegos de palillos, tomo uno y se dispuso a comer de el.

-Vaya que aún no me acostumbró- expresó Zoro- es todo un espectáculo ver aparecer e irse a Lady Kurama.

-Si, tienes razon- concedió Robin- aunque me acostumbró menos a la idea de que un imbécil encerró a tan encantadora persona sin darle oportunidad de defenderse.

Yugao comía sin decir nada pero de acuerdo a las miradas de sus alumnos y de la biju se notaba que meditaba las palabras de los adolescentes casi adultos.

"Es increíble, Todo Saitama sabe que Naruto es el Jinchuriki de Kurama y no le ven como un demonio y tampoco a Kurama-chan" pensaba con cierto enojo al ver que un país había aceptado con facilidad a su estudiante, algo que Konoha jamás hizo.

-Bien, una vez que terminemos de comer y reposemos un poco la comida haremos únicamente ejercicios de acondicionamiento físico.

-Hai, sensei- asistieron a coro sus estudiantes shinobi y civiles.

########

Yugao, Diana e Idate fueron temprano a trotar un poco, ya era el sexto día de estadia en Saitama y suponían que en cualquier momento vendría Zabuza por la revancha, la sensei pensaba dar un muy ligero paseo a trote para despejar su mente de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Una de las cosas a las que no se acostumbraba era a cierta naturalidad de los habitantes de Uzu al sexo; ellos eran de mentalidad bastante abierta al punto de que había "amigos" que se ayudaban mutuamente a apagar la necesidad de una buena relación sexual.

Ahora que sus hormonados alumnos estaban en esa edad, Yuago se había hecho a la idea de que probablemente sus alumnos pokemon comenzarían a ser sexualmente activos, pero no contaba con descubrir a Diana y a Idate en un 69. Por lo tanto, los obligó a ir trotando con ella para calmar un poco sus hormonas, dejando a Naruto en casa del constructor, de haber entrado al desván donde el rubio dormía le habría llevado con ella, pues el Uzumaki dormía cómodamente abrazado a Kurama que sólo usaba una tanga y una camisa de algodón blanca muy pegada a su cuerpo.

Los shinobi llegaron al puente y lo vieron, Zabuza y el joven con máscara ANBU estaban a punto de sabotear la maquinaria así que resueltos a todo se abalanzaron a los mercenarios dispuestos a proteger el puente.

-Vaya, a quien tenemos aqui- decía Yugao mientras de sellaba a sus katanas de un par de tatuajes en sus muñecas y uno bajo su lengua.

-Bien ,mocosa es hora de pagar por la humillación que sufri- dijo con la mirada decidida el shinobigatana- Encargarte de los mocosos- dijo dirigiéndose a Haku.

Los rivales se lanzaron al ataque justo en el momento en el que Tazuna arribaba dispuesto a ver a detalle los avances del puente, al notarlo Yugao rápidamente le ordenó a Diana proteger al maestro constructor mientras ella frenaba el intento del espadachín por alcanzar a su presa.

-Santoryu, corte triple- atacó Yugao a Zabuza quien se confió un poco y usando nuevamente a Kubiribōchō como escudo trató de repeler el ataque de Yugao pero a diferencia de la vez anterior en esta ocasión, las tres ondas dieron de lleno a la espada de la Niebla haciendo retroceder al espadachín que con gran esfuerzo se mantuvo de pie.

-¡¿Pero que demonios?!- exclamó el azabache sorprendido.

-La práctica hace al maestro- sentenció Yugao sonriendo- siempre que luchó me enfocó a mis errores y trató de pulirlos, Zabuza, soy más fuerte ahora gracias a nuestro enfrentamiento …!Rindete a menos que quieras morir¡

-Más bien deberías rendirte tu, mira- dijo señalando a un domo de espejos hechos de hielo- si cooperas y me dejas matar al viejo, tus pupilos sandran vivos de esta, porque te garantizó algo, nadie que enfrente a Haku y sus espejos demoníacos sobrevive a ellos.

Yugao estalló en carcajadas y mirando más decidida al shinobigatana blandió con más decisión sus espadas.

-Hielo vs fuego, tu muchacho lleva las de perder, Idate jamás perderá contra un usuario de Hielo.

##

-!Diana, protege al señor Umi-, Idate encargarte del ANBU¡- ordeno Yugao mientras ella frenaba el embate de Zabuza con sus espadas.

-Detrás de mi señor Umi- ordenó al constructor la pokemon mientras ella se ponía el posición de defensa.

-Rindanse, aparentemente sólo su sensei venía armada- señaló con una gota de sudor en la nuca- ustedes no tienen oportunidad de vencerme sin herramientas.

-Eso ya lo veremos- encaró a Haku, Idate- Diana, tu protege bien al viejo, ahora regreso.

-No te exedas- pidió preocupada por su amigo.

Haku le lanzó varios Shuriken al charmeleon que con la mano izquierda brillando con una luz plateada, repelía todos los proyectiles.

-¿Sabes?- preguntó sonriendo altivo el pokemon- nuestro cuerpo es nuestra mejor herramienta, mientras este vivo, tus posibilidades de vencerme más bien son escasas.

!Garra metal¡.

La mano del chico brillo con más intensidad y lanzó un zarpazo hacia Haku que se protegió con un muro de hielo que para su conmoción fue destruido por cuatro ondas de luz plateada que cortaron simétricamente el hielo.

-Tu lo quisiste, !Espejos demoníacos¡.

Un domo de hielo se formó de repente y cubrió a su adversario, Haku entró a una de las caras del domo que parecía estar hecho de espejos ,ante la asombrada mirada de Idate quien pese a todo, sonreía divertido.

-¿Porque sonríes?- preguntó ligeramente intimidado Haku- ¿Acaso te has resignado a morir?

-Que va- resto importancia a las palabras de Haku- me alegra ver que me vas a dar más pelea, aunque estés en desventaja.

!ASCUAS¡.

Sorprendiendo a Haku, sin posición de manos su rival lanzó una lluvia de chispas de fuego que dieron de golpe a varios espejos, Haku sonrió, su jutsu era aprueba de fuego, por lo que la suposición de Idate de tener ventaja estaba errada…..O al menos eso creía pues vio como los espejos donde dio de lleno el ataque se dañaban seriamente.

-Ya que se ,que tanto resisten, se como derrotarte- sonrió ahora confiado por su victoria el tipo fuego.

-Eso no sucederá- apuntó el azabache preparandose para luchar- !Estilo de Hielo, senbon demoníacos¡.

Una verdadera lluvia de senbon se abalanzaron al pokemon tipo fuego mientras este sonreía, Haku veía con un deje de culpabilidad, como se quedaba "congelado" su oponente por la lluvia de agujas de hielo lanzadas por sus reflejos en los espejos, cuando estas estaban a centímetros de hacer blanco, el pelirrojo exclamó:

-!Protección ¡ - y un domo de energía brillo frenando en seco la lluvia de agujas que cayeron con un tintineo similar al del cristal.

-¿Aun confiado en tu victoria?- preguntó altivo el pokemon.

########

Naruto se despertó y al ver a Kurama cómodamente abrazada a él, sintió un poco de culpa por tener que moverse, normalmente era la hora en la que salía a hacer un poco de ejercicio por lo que comenzo; tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, de alistarse para ir a correr un poco.

La biju al sentir la diferencia de temperatura por no tener a su "almohada" en sus brazos despertó y tras dar un lánguido y sexy bostezo, somnolienta brillo en un aura naranja y se metió en Naruto, pues en la cabaña que Arcelia le regalo en el pasaje mental de su Jinchuriki, ella tenía cambios de ropa y calzado, así pues ya fuera que ella deseara dormir otro poco o cambiarse de ropa y volver a salir, tenía que ir a su cabaña por fuerza.

Una vez que sintió a su Oniisan dentro de él, continuó alistándose y una vz que término bajo listo para salir.

Ya en marcha, mientras se dirigía al sur ,vio una marcas en algunos arboles y un jabalí muerto por estocadas, por lo que se dirigió de regreso a casa de Tazuna y que bueno que lo hizo, pues llegó justo a tiempo; cuando llegó al hogar del constructor, un grupo de hombres obligaba a Tsunami y a Inari a ir con ellos, pues aparentemente Gato planeaba usarlos como rehenes.

-!Caminen, no tengo su tiempo¡- exclamaba el que aparentemente era el líder del grupo.

Inari cayó al piso tropezando con una roca y aprovechando eso, cuando un mercenario lo quizo levantar violentamente el niño le arrebató un cuchillo y amenzo con el a los ladrones.

-De...dejenos en paz, o ya verán- amenazó con voz temblorosa Inari.

Los mercenarios carcajeándose, alistaban sus armas para darle una lección al niño, pero cuando le iban a pegar un grito los obligó a frenar su embate.

-!Estilo de rayo, Onda trueno¡ - exclamó Naruto apareciendo de súbito en medio del grupo rodeado por un campo eléctrico que al impactar en todos los mercenarios les paralizó en el acto.

-De eso hablaba ,Inari- sonrió Naruto mientras desataba a su madre - tú papá estaría orgulloso.

El Jinchuriki fue rodeado por el chakra de Kurama que vistiendo una Yukata roja muy fina y estando descalza salia con nada piadosas intenciones.

-La basura como ustedes no merece consideración alguna- dijo mientras era rodeada por una capa de chakra naranja- Hora de pagar por todo el daño que han hecho… !ESTILO DE FUEGO, LLAMARADA¡.

La biju escupió una gran llama que en segundos convirtió en cenizas a los seis matones, ante la mirada sorprendida de Tsunami y su hijo.

-vayamos al puente, probablemente Zabuza este causando problemas en él- sugirió Naruto.

-Tomen- le dio la biju a Tsunami un AK-47 - apunta y jala, el arma hara el resto.

-¿Por que tienes eso?- preguntó el ojiazul con una gota cómica de sudor.

-Las armas de fuego son geniales- respondió con simpleza- no te hagas, en el armamento estándar, todos los genin en su porta armas llevan una escuadra 9mm.

-Pero no la uso, vamonos.

La biju regreso al interior de Naruto y el ojiazul fue a ayudar a sus amigos en el puente.

La familia Umi se dirigió al pueblo, algo les decía que este día Gato vería su fin, por lo que fueron a pedir ayuda a la gente, no pensaban dejarle todo el trabajo a los shinobi de Uzu.

########

Zabuza respiraba agitado, por más que intentaba , no podía burlar la perfecta defensa de Yugao, la espadachín nuevamente le estaba dando una paliza, al estar acostumbro a acechar en la niebla a sus rivales, la Uzuki y su jutsu especial para despejar su niebla le volvía un rival incómodo y como lo comprobó luchando contra ella, además de ser una consumada espadachín, tenía una velocidad y una fuerza monstruosas.

La pelipurpura al desarrollar su estilo personal, se volvió una mejor shinobi en términos generales, dándose cuenta a tiempo del error fatal de sólo depender del Kenjutsu, comenzó a desarrollar su habilidad en las otras artes shinobi, así pues entrenó con su afinidad elemental y secundaria y la fusionó con su modo de pelear, también desarrollo su Taijutsu ayudada de la inhumana fuerza y agilidad que el uso de sus Katanas le proporcionó.

-¿Ya te cansaste?- preguntó sonriendo de forma ladina Yugao.

-!Ya veras, voy a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro ¡- exclamó furioso Zabuza por la afrenta de la Kunoichi.

Yugao se cruzó de brazos con sus katanas en las manos e inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante ligeramente.

-Bien, eso esta por verse- contra argumento la pelipurpura- Santoryu, corte demoníaco.

Y a una impresionante velocidad cargo contra Zabzua que usando su zanpakuto trato de detenerla sin resultado.

La ojionix apareció atrás del shinobigatana y al volver a guardar sus armas, tres cortes aparecieron en el espadachín, una muy larga cortada apareció en su hígado, una en su pecho en el lugar del corazón y otra en su mentón.

-!N…..no es posible¡ exclamó el azabache espantado- usaste el reverso sin filo de tus armas y aún así…..

-Rindete, no pueden vencernos.

Y fue cuando notó al fin el corte en su mentón y deseo con fuerza Zabuza que no halla dañado "eso" pero de hecho, lo hizo.

Una nube de humo envolvió al shinobi y al disiparse, Yugao, Tazuna y Diana estaban sorprendidos.

Ahora Zabuza era una hermosa mujer, sus ojos eran lilas, tenía un largo cabello negro azulado hasta la cintura, era de facciones muy finas y tenía muy bonita figura.

Vestía un uniforme ANBU estándar típico en Kiri y tenía un sello ahora partido en dos por el corte de Yugao, tatuado en el mentón.

-!Sorpresa ¡- dijo sarcástica la shinobigatana- acabas de ver mi gran secreto, por eso voy a matarte.

-¿Porque usar un henge como ese?- preguntó la pelipurpura.

La mujer suspiro cansada, el verse expuesta no le agradaba, aún así, el ver a alguien como Yugao le hacia verse a ella misma más joven en los zapatos de Yugao y eso le hacia simpatizar con ella. Por eso decidió decirle aún cuando sus intenciones de matarla no habían terminado.

-Kiri sólo permite a una mujer entre los Espadachines demoníacos - comenzó a explicar- habría entrado pero uno de los clanes más prestigiosos de Kiri, el clan Ringo, presionó al Mizukage para que su futura líder de clan, Ameyuri, tomara mi lugar.

Así que invente a Zabuza y mi mejor amiga Mei me ayudó con él sello para el henge.

No iba a dejar que ellos truncarán mi sueño, ser la mejor espadachín demoníaca, pero Yagura enloqueció y me vi forzada a huir cuando se nos ordenó apoyar a los ANBU en la cacería de los usuarios con Kekkei genkai.

-Te pido disculpas por haberme burlado antes- se disculpó haciendo una reverencia la pelipurpura- aún así, voy a vencerte.

#######

Haku comenzaba a perder la calma, las shuriken y los senbon de hielo no dieron resultado y para empeorar las cosas, el pokemon tipo fuego destruía con facilidad los espejos que comenzaban a desaparecer, pues sus reservas de chakra amenazaban con esfumarse debido a la cantidad de energía que puso en reponer los que Idate destruía.

-Parece que eres un mago de un truco- señaló aburrido Idate- lástima, ahora voy a vencerte.

Anillo ígneo.

Un domo de fuego, sólo podría describirse asi a la poderosa llama que rodeo a Idate y que salió disparada en todas direcciones fundiendo todos los espejos.

Haku tenía quemaduras de segundo grado y de tercero en todo el cuerpo menos en la cara gracias a su máscara pero aún así…. Se sentía mal por fallarle a ella.

-Si no soy capaz de vencerte, he fallado a mi propósito, si vas a matarme; sólo te pido que lo hagas rápido.

Naruto llegó a tiempo para ver al domo de espejos fundirse, había tardado porque al ir al puente vio en varias partes a matones haciendo de las suyas y se entretuvo auxiliando a los pobladores.

-Lamento la tardanza- se disculpó con Idate- Haku ¿Porque ayudas a Zabuza a esclavizar este pueblo ?

Se que ella y tu no son malas personas, sólo quiero saber que motivo tienen.

-¿Como sabes que es ELLA?- preguntó atónito el shinobi.

-Tengo una habilidad de sensoria muy desarrollada -mintió el Uzuki- me di cuenta de ello una vez que acabó la pelea.

Entonces conforme con su respuesta Haku le contó su vida.

Haku era hijo de Susume Yuki y Kenji Okubo que era un famoso shinobi en Kiri. Desde niño había cierta tensión en la familia, su padre y madre eran distantes entre si, y a él su papá no lo trataba mucho. Aunque su madre le amaba profundamente, veía que por alguna razón ella no permanecía mucho con el, usaba clones de agua para cuidarlo y para estar en casa mientras la original se asentaba a veces hasta varios meses.

Cuando Yagura el Mizukage, ordenó la masacre de los usuarios de Kekkei genkai, su padre les vendió pues su lealtad le pertenica al kage y no a sus "seres queridos".

Ese día conoció el secreto de su madre, Zabuza entró a su casa y evito que su padre le asesinara, al encarar al shinobigatana por su traición, creyendo que su madre era amante de Zabuza, el deshizo su henge, mostrando que el reputado espadachín era en realidad su mujer.

Kenji fue rápidamente asesinado por su madre y ambos huyeron del país, al ver muchos AMBU a Zabuza huir con un Yuki, le consideraron traidor y le incluyeron en el libro Bingo.

Desde ese día, hacían trabajos como mercenarios con el fin de reunir una cantidad de dinero para poder vivir cómodamente en paz.

Por ello al terminar su relato les pidió que le permitieran a su madre asesinar a Tazuna.

De pronto se oyó un rugido de batalla y Haku vio a Yugao lanzarse a toda velocidad contra su madre.

#####

Se oyo la detonación de la onda ígnea y Susume vio alarmada que su hijo fue derrotado, ella fue a ayudarlo pero fue detenida por Yugao.

-Arte ninja, Deslumbar.

Los ojos de la Kunoichi brillaron de forma siniestra y Susume sintió su Cuerpo paralizado.

-La pelea ha terminado- señaló la pelipurpura poniéndose en posición una vez más; esta vez sostenía sus katanas cruzadas. La de la mano izquierda apuntaba hacia arriba y la derecha abajo y estaban siendo sostenidas por la pelipurpura con sus brazos extendidos.

De repente ella comenzó a girar las espadas y lanzando un potente grito de batalla se lanzó hacia Susume.

-!Te di una oportunidad en el bosque, lástima que la desaprovechaste, porque no doy segundas oportunidades¡- le señaló la ojionix-! Santoryu, técnica especial, los tres mil mundos ¡.

Apareció de subito atrás de la shinobigatana y al voltear vio a Haku y a la espadachín en un charco de su propia sangre yaciendo en en suelo, ambos estaban agonizantes.

-Mamá, lo siento- dijo en un hilo de voz el azabache- lamento no haberte salvado.

La mujer comenzó a llorar, sentía como la vida la abandonaba, así que con sus últimas fuerzas trató de confortar a su hijo, por lo que le abrazo.

-Hijo, yo soy la que te pide perdón, no estuve realmente contigo por cumplir mi sueño; y ahora no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte.

-Diana, ayudalos- pidió el Uzuki a su amiga que uso su recuperación en los shinobi y tras utilizarla nego con la cabeza.

-El lance de Yugao sensei les molió el cuerpo, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-Susume, lo siento- dijo conmovida Yugao- cuando me di cuenta que el chico se atravesó, no logre frener mi impacto.

-Al menos perdi contra una mujer- sonrió débilmente la hermosa espadachin- me habria encantado conocerte en otras circustancias, hasta pudimos llegar a ser amigas… pero eso no importa ya…. Es una lástima.

Susume abrazo con fuerza a su hijo que ya había fallecido y mirando al cielo dijo sus últimas palabras.

-De verdad hijo, lo siento mucho.

Y cerro los ojos para no volverlos a abrir jamás.

Una ligera nevada comenzó a caer asombrando a los shinobi de Uzu que oyeron una risa maníaca y aplausos efusivos.

Gato apareció rodeado por sesenta matones y mientras caminaba hablaba bastante complacido.

-Que bueno que mataron a esas inutiles(cree que Haku es mujer)- dijo a una distancia prudente- así no voy a tener que pagarles nada.

-!TU….. MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA ¡- exclamó Naruto furioso- !VOY A MATARTE ¡.

sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear vio a Yugao que negaba con la cabeza.

-Esa escoria no merece ese honor, dejamelo a mi.

La jounin hizo dos clones de sombras y al tocarle los hombros a ellas estalló en una cortina de Humo que al disiparse mostró una aterradora imagen.

Había una gigantesca mujer que tenía la piel azul, pese a que sus facciones eran bellas, su hermosa cara era arruinada por tener colmillos saliendo de sus bocas pues tenía tres rostros dos de ellos a cada costado de su cara, era de cabello rojo sangre y tenía garras en manos y pies, tenía seis brazos en total y dos pies.

Vestía una túnica roja que se notaba hecha con piel humana.

-Ahora conocerán al demonio de Uzugakure- dijeron a coro las tres cabezas- Estilo demoníaco, destructor de almas.

Y haciendo los mismos movimientos de su golpe anterior se lanzó hacia los asustados matones apareciendo frente a Gato.

La gente del pueblo llegó cuando la Uzuki se convirtió en esa demonio y vieron como los bandidos eran reducidos a carne molida, realmente algo no muy bonito de ver.

Naruto se acercó a un asustado Gato y le dijo que ni Yugao ni el le harían algo si le firmaba el papel que sacó de su ropa,Gato lo hizo sin leer condenándose así mismo.

Tras leer el papel y ver que firmó con su verdadera signatura volteo a ver a Diana que usado Psíquico atrapó al criminal.

-Dijiste que no me dañarian- dijo aterrado el gánster.

-Oh si, pero nunca hable de ellos.

La Krillia lo enrego a la turba que le linchó en el acto.

Mientras ,Yugao deshacía su transformación inspirada en el jutsu de Cerbero de su otra ex amiga Hana.

-Misión cumplida- dijo sin más adornos la sensei.

#######

El grupo se había ido, con Gato muerto y los papeles que firmó donde cedía a Tsunami su fortuna, el país ya era libre de nuevo.

Los ciudadanos despidieron a los shinobi, los otros pokemon se quedaron ayudando aún en el puente que fue terminado en slo diez días.

Zoro y Robín recibieron unos pergaminos con ejercicios para que siguieran mejorando e Inari decidió entrenar con ellos para poder afrontar a un tipo de la calaña de Gato.

Cuando el puente se concluyó el pueblo decidió ponerle Puente del Sol, en honor al país que les tendio la mano sin pedir nada a cambio.

-La mala acción de Konoha al final nos término ayudado- decía Robin caminando tomada del brazo de su ahora novio peliverde.

Y como si les invocaran una pelirroja, un chico de lentes obscuros y gabardina y una rubia acompañados de un hombre de tez bronceada y cabello azabache que estaba fumando se acercaban a ellos.

 **Y corte.**

 **Primero que nada, Idate es una surte de Gohan en carácter, los Charmeleon según la pokedex aman los combates contra enemigos poderosos, de ahí que tenga en batalla un comportamiento similar a Gohan en súper Saiyajin fase dos. Por otro lado, Uzu entrena mejor a sus genin, además de su ventaja elemental, esta el hecho de que a diferencia de Sasuke, el jamás bajo su guardia y se confió, de hecho, pudo haber matado a Haku de haber querido. No lo hizo por jugar con él.**

 **Y bueno, adaptó las habilidades de Zoro a Yugao, no será ella un Zoro en mujer. Ella tendrá sus técnicas o su modo de nombrar ciertos lances del maestro del Santoryu así que de favor ahorraos las críticas en ese punto que el chiste de un fanfic es darle cierta interpretación a los elementos existentes, de forma coherente.**

 **Y bueno, en el siguiente capítulo veremos porque Asuma esta de visita y que ocurrió en Takigakure.**

 **Por último antes de irme hago dos anuncios.**

 **Primero, ¿Harem o no harem? He ahí la cuestión. (Me sentí príncipe danés) ayudenme a decidirme en ese punto y de resultar un harem, dejen sus candidatas, de ganar el harén, sólo habrá cuatro chicas máximo incluyendo a Gisele.**

 **Segundo.**

 **Ya inició la fiesta decembrina y me tomaré un descancito, así que nos vemos en dos semanas, si bien este fic no tiene fecha de entrega, les hago el anunció para no tenerlos esperando a lo menso.**

 **Sin más nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

" **El excéntrico Equipo Hanabi".**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	6. El excéntrico equipo Hanabi

**El excéntrico Equipo Hanabi.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review.**

 **Joker-san.**

No, ya viste que eran. El único que lo notó fue Alucardzero, no fue un error de dedo o del infame autocorrector.

Si, a lo mejor y lo medio mata primero pero eso no lo sabremos ( o quizás si) y es que como es obvio pensar, Naruto es de mentalidad pokemonesca, el ve normal lo que sus amigos ven normal, así que podría ser ya sexualmente activo, pero de fijarse en Kurama a quien ve como una hermana mayor… Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Y no, no adivinaste a quienes iba a atormentar la familia Uzuki. Aunque si predijiste que Kushina trataría de ir a Uzu en lo demás no le atinaste.

Gracias por los review y como dije, haz apoyado desde el principio. Te la debia.

Te manda saludos un Mexicano de ascendencia española (en vías de dejar de serlo, sip mis abuelos eran catalanes).

 **Misterio 9.**

Que bueno que te gusto ni explicación.

Ahora, el rinnegan es un hecho, pero no el contrato por una sencilla razón.

Pokemon.

Y es que para los habitantes de Uzu el tener contratos les resulta incómodo, para ellos es como ser entrenador y no se sienten a gusto, nadie salvo Yugao tiene un contrato de invocación y no desean obtenerlo, por ello Naruto creció con el tabú de los contratos y tampoco piensa usar alguno.

Y algo así ocurrirá. Vaya que la piensa liar el consejo tanto civil como Jounin, afortunadamente no van tan desamparados ambos equipos, ya veras porque.

 **Clandestino.**

Se agradecen las sugerencias, voto y sugerencia recibida y gracias por participar.

 **Comenzamos.**

Kurenai sudaba copiosamente mientras se movía en su cama, la ojiroja tenía una terrible pesadilla y como ocurría con su sensei no despertaba por más que trataba de hacerlo.

Kurenai se veía a si misma a lado de su novio Asuma tomados de la mano en una banca de tantas en el mirador de los hokage, el hijo de Hiruzen le pedía matrimonio a una muy emocionada Yuhi que aceptaba entre lágrimas de felicidad. De pronto una criatura surgida de la sombra de Kurenai tomó a la mujer y le dio un beso en los labios pese a la resistencia de la prometida y tras seis angustiantes segundos la criatura (Darkrai) le soltó.

La mujer sintió dolor en su cabeza, piernas y abdomen bajo, era tan terrible el dolor que creyó que moriría de un momento a otro.

No supo cuando ocurrió pero al ceder de súbito el sufrimiento físico, comenzó el otro, Asuma vio asqueado a su mujer y le lanzó varios kunai que ella bloqueo con sus patas….. Si , ella se había transformado en una Aracne que aunque seguía siendo muy hermosa su parte humana , causó repulsión en Asuma.

-!Alejate de mi, monstruo ¡- exclamó con asco y odio su "prometido".

-Cariño, no me hables así- decía llorando la sensei del equipo 8- La culpa la tuvo ese ser, no elegí esto.

Asuma por respuesta se lanzó a atacar a la Yuhi que se lanzó a correr, Anko, Hana, sus alumnos y su sensei se unieron a su persecución lanzándole toda clase de injurias.

-Por favor, no tengo la culpa de esto- decía en su llanto inconsolable Kurenai.

-Tampoco Naruto tenía la culpa de que su padre encerrase al Kyubi en su interior- oyó una voz y al ver de donde provenía , el ser iba a lado de ella- Y aun asi, le odiabas con todo tu ser, mujer hipócrita. Espero que disfrutes tu nueva apariencia.

Jajajajaja.

Kurenai despertó con las carcajadas retumbando en su oído y lágrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos.

########

-Disculpe, ¿Podría decirnos dónde podría hallar un transporte hacia el País del sol?- preguntó Asuma a Robín que veía a sus visitantes analíticamente.

-No hay un transporte, si bien somos vecinos cercanos, no supimos que ese País estaba habitado hasta hace quince dias(1), así que no hay transporte aún, que nos conecte con ellos.

Vamonos cariño, no quiero que nos vean con esta chusma- dijo Robín con veneno en la voz.

-¿Que le pasa a todos en esta maldita Isla?- preguntó Asami ya harta por la actitud hostil de todos los ciudadanos de Saitama hacia ellos.

Desde su arribo las cosas andaban mal, el dueño un transporte originario del País de las olas les explicó que no había transporte hacia el País del Sol, que quizá encontrarán uno si iban al de las Olas, al llegar a Saitama, fueron a un puesto de ramen de donde les hecharon con lujo de violencia y lo mismo ocurrió en todo lugar donde quisieron comer.

Tampoco les fue bien pidiendo indicaciones, sin excepción alguna toda persona que trataban de interrogar les hablaba muy descortés y les ignoraba de fea manera.

-Son de Konoha ¿Correcto?- preguntó Zoro viendo con asco a la comitiva.

-Así es- dijo Asuma.

-Esa es la razón- contestó Robin- Tazuna-san es muy querido al igual que su familia en este país, lo que su estúpida aldea le hizo es una afrenta a todos los habitantes de este lugar .

-Pues exageraba- dijo Asami molesta- supuestamente según un informe que me dio el Hokage este país estaba en la miseria y eso no se nota y luego, está el puente…. Nos dijo que ni los cimientos existían y lo usamos para llegar a este sitio.

-Ese puente se hizo en quince días- sorprendió Zoro a la comitiva- claro esta con apoyo de Arcelia-sama y de sus trabajadores y shinobis.

Con permiso, mi novia y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

Los cuidadores del orfanato dejaron atrás a los shinobi que veían a Asami de fea forma.

-Gracias por todo- decía sarcástica Ino- puedes tachar el ganarte el desprecio de un país de tu lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir.

-Muy graciosa, Marrana- contestó altiva la pelirroja.

-Tomate sintético- contraatacó Ino, pues era muy conocido que la hija de Kushina se teñía el cabello rubio a rojo para parecerse a su madre a quien admiraba.

-Te voy a….

-!YA BASTA¡- explotó al fin Asuma- con sus pleitos no vamos a llegar a nada, sigamos buscando un transporte y quizás un lugar para hospedarnos.

Los shinobi asintieron y se enfilaron nuevamente al puerto esta vez, con la intención de buscar un barco o bote que pudieran rentar para poder llegar a su destino.

#######

Anko dormía en su cama apacible, algo que jamás creyó volver a hacer, al principio la cruel pesadilla que tenía de forma constante la comenzaba a atormentar pero las cosas cambiaron de golpe.

La Kunoichi soñaba con el día en el que el Sannin Orochimaru le marcó, justo cuando el Sannin le iba a clavar los colmillos, una poderosa onda de choque lo mando a estrellarse a una pared que atravesó por la fuerza del impacto y lo mismo hizo con seis paredes más.

La pelipurpura vio ante ella a una muy hermosa criatura (Arceus) que irradiaba un enorme poder que lejos de intimidarse, le confortaba.

-Anko Mitarashi, la bondad de tu corazón es tu principal defecto y virtud al mismo tiempo- le hablo el ser a la invoca serpiente- tu fuiste de las pocas personas que vieron la injusticia en un acto atroz, entiendo y respeto tu razón para con palabras no mostrar ese disgusto, pero tus acciones, eso te ha hecho ganarte una recompensa.

El resto del sueño de la pelipurpura fue placentero, desde que su sensei le marco, la ojichocolate no había tenido una solo noche de sueño placentera hasta ahora, no sabía Anko que cuidar al Naruto de niño con amor y ternura en las ocasiones que Yugao no podía hacerlo, sería la clave para ganar su libertad.

#########

La comitiva de Konoha no pudo dormir. En las tres posadas existentes en Saitama les negaron una habitación pese a que Asuma incluso ofreció pagar el triple por ella. Tuvieron que dormir a la intemperie donde el calor sofocante del lugar, los insectos y todo lo demás, sumado a que seis veces los echo un guardabosques por dormir en sitios prohibidos, les hizo pasar a los gennin la peor noche de su vida.

Y el transporte no fue mejor. Sólo pudieron rentar un bote de remos que les salió a precio de paseo turístico en un barco de lujo, sin duda alguna que todo Saitama se había unido a la tarea de hacer su estancia miserable.

A como pudo el grupo llegó sumamente fatigado tras remar siete horas en un viaje que una goleta hace en dos horas, a las costas amuralladas de El país del Sol, el grupo amarró en el muelle el bote y se dirigió a la aduana del lugar.

En el sitio había comerciantes mayoritariamente de naciones sin aldeas shinobi o con aldeas pequeñas, cuando fue su turno en la fila el guardia llamó a un cuerpo ANBU que tomó bajo custodia a los shinobi, con todo y los reclamos de Asami e Ino.

Los llevaron a una sala de interrogatorio donde sólo esperaron diez minutos, un hombre entró en el sitio y se sentó en la silla más cercana y tras suspirar cansado preguntó.

-¿Motivo de su visita?.

-¿Bajo que cargos nos tiene presos?- preguntó Asuma nervioso.

-¿Motivo de su visita?- insistió el hombre tranquilamente.

-Venimos a tratar de establecer una alianza entre nuestras aldeas mediante un tratado de paz- expresó Asuma.

-¿Paz?- expresó divertido el hombre- hasta donde recuerdo no les hemos atacado. Por otra parte, tomando en cuenta como están Suna, Kusa y Hoshi, sus aliadas. No son muy buenos manteniendo sus compromisos.

Asuma sabía que eso era verdad, no totalmente pero era verdad, esas aldeas shinobi, en su mayoría aldeas menores dentro de su propio país estaban empezando a entrar a un círculo vicioso de decadencia y Konoha no había hecho nada por impedirlo.

-Ésa es una dura acusación- se defendió Asuma- es muy dura su postura sobre la situación de mi aldea y sus aliados.

El hombre sacó un diccionario de su chaleco táctico y leyó:

-Alianza: acuerdo, convenio o pacto entre dos o más individuos o naciones con el fin de lograr objetivos e intereses comunes- al terminar de leer guardó su diccionario y continuó- Kusa esta en su país y esta en decadencia esa aldea y claro está, la "gran ayuda" que brindaron al país del Remolino cuando Kiri, Iwa, Kumo y Suna se aliaron para destruir ese país.

¿Que ganamos con tener a semejantes aliados?

Los genin oían atentos e incrédulos sobre esa situación, Konoha como toda sociedad autoritaria, escribía la historia en base a sus intereses, poco sabían los genin que su amada aldea que se jactaba de ser promotora de la paz y la concordia entre las demás naciones en realidad hablaba de dientes para afuera.

Asuma fue acorralado y lo sabía, el hombre llevaba la discusión ganada pero aún así había un punto en el que él tenía razón y no iba a ceder terreno.

-Ahora puede decirme ¿Bajo que cargo estamos detenidos?- volvió a preguntar Asuma a su interrogador.

-Bajo ninguno- dijo ofendido el hombre- muchos tratan de espiar nuestro país para ver que secretos pueden robar, así que sólo queríamos ver sus intenciones, por cierto pasaron la prueba- Asuma y sus acompañantes respiraron aliviados pero….- Aún así, no van a poner sus asquerosos pies en esta aldea.

-Pero dijo que….

-Dije que pasaron la prueba de no ser espías como la basura de ANBU con máscaras lisas y el kanji Ne en ellas- mencionó mirando severamente al Sarutobi- no que podrían ver a nuestro Uzukage o a alguien más.

Además, antes que diga algo, soy uno de los príncipes de esta nación y tengo autoridad para echarlos, así que exigir a alguien de rango no sirve en estos casos.

El príncipe se levantó de su asiento y miró atentamente a cada miembro del grupo terminando su recorrido en la Uzumaki que se sentía muy intimidada por el sujeto. Dos ANBU aparecieron en la sala sin que los de Konoha supieran cómo y les hicieron el ademán de seguirles.

-Una última cosa- mencionó el príncipe antes de que sacaran a sus "invitados"- los papeles que venía a entregar por favor.

Asuma le dio el sobre con los documentos entre ellos una invitación a realizar los exámenes chunnin en Konoha, ese fue el único documento que tomó de la buena cantidad de papeles que Asuma llevaba con él.

-Dentro de media hora los quiero de camino a irse o van a tener un bello tour por nuestra prisión- amenazó el príncipe a los visitantes- me dio asco tratar con ustedes.

Los ANBU escoltaron a trompicones a Ino y a Asami junto a Shino y Asuma que se quedó con muchas preguntas en la cabeza, lo único que le alegraba un poco era que al menos, aparentemente considerarían ir por los exámenes y quizás si lo hacían, podrían hacer que el País cambiará su actitud hostil hacia ellos. De tal palo tal astilla, Vaya que Asuma pecaba de inocente.

########

Para variar las cosas Kushina tenía una pesadilla horripilante mucho peor a las anteriores, soñaba con tres seres (Dialga, Palkia y Regigigas) que estaban atacando Konoha, los aldeanos huían despavoridos mientras los shinobis impotentes, trataban sin éxito alguno de detenerlos.

De pronto oyó un escalofriante grito y al ver la fuente de el, se quedó helada.

Naruto había acorralado a Asami y le sostenía del cabello, mientras su hermana de rodillas lloraba impotente mientras el Uzuki sostenía un Tanto en el cuello de su hermana.

-Hijo por favor detente - lloraba Kushina mientras corría a tratar de impedir esa tragedia, pero por más que corría no se acercaba un sólo milímetro a su familia.

De pronto esbozando una siniestra sonrisa, Naruto degolló a Asami que cayó en el charco de su propia sangre con una mirada de Odio dirigida a su madre.

Las criaturas se lanzaron hacia Naruto y humildemente se postraron ante él y una de ellas le preguntó por su veredicto.

-!MANTENLOS¡- exclamó furioso- !NO QUIERO QUE SOBREVIVA NADIE Y DESTRUYAN ESTE PESTILENTE SITIO HASTA SUS CIMIENTOS ¡.

Las criaturas con rostros sonrieron de forma espeluznante y se lanzaron nuevamente al ataque, una de ellas devoró a Kurenai que impotente trató de defenderse, otra de ellas desmembró cruelmente a Hana y una más aplastaba sin compasión a los niños que lloraban asustados ante su fin.

Naruto contemplaba complacido todo y fue donde reparó que su hijo estaba acompañado de dos entidades, a una no podía verle el rostro pero irradiaba el más terrible poder que alguna vez haya sentido, la otra era la Sucubo que miraba burlona a la Uzumaki.

-Mira, contempla este hermoso paisaje, deleitate con los gritos de agonía de los habitantes de este agujero- decía burlona la demonio- recuerda que esto es tu culpa, todo por despreciar a tan maravillosa persona- decía ahora abrazado a Naruto de manera muy dulce y tierna- este futuro lo desencadenaste Tú. Observa el fruto del odio que tu y esa hipócrita aldea sembraron desde el nacimiento del chico.

Kushina despertó muy pálida y llorando, al reponerse un poco, volteo a ver a una lívida Shirona que se estremecía ante tan ominoso sueño.

-A..amiga, estas peor de lo que suponía.

#######

Asuma contó ante la asociación jounin todo lo relacionado a su viaje a Uzu. Contó desde su sorpresa al ver al puente del que hablaba Kakashi terminado a sólo veinte días de su construcción, así como el enorme desprecio de todo el país hacia ellos y de su patente hostilidad. También narró el incidente con su arribo y su careo con uno de los príncipes del País del Sol. Aunque nunca le dijo su nombre sacó varias conclusiones sobre el y otras en el viaje que sacó de retazos de conversaciones que oyó.

Por principio como supuso su padre, Las Olas rompió su relación comercial con Konoha, Uzu estaba a menos horas en bote por lo que la relación entre su aldea y el país era lógica dada su ubicación geográfica, lo que desconcertó al líder de facto del clan Sarutobi fue el hecho de que parecía ser que más de un noble del País del Sol tuviera instrucción Shinobi. En su estancia hablaban de un príncipe genin muy guapo y fuerte y el príncipe que les interrogó era un jounin, así que había confirmados dos miembros de esa familia real con capacidad de defenderse a sí mismos.

-¿Y qué hay de los acuerdos?- preguntó Shikaku a su par.

-Me regreso todo, sólo se llevó la invitación para participar en los exámenes Chunnin.

-Bueno, eso es un avance- opinó Inoichi Yamanaka- dado el desprecio que han manifestado, uno pensaría que incluso rechazarían venir.

-No, eso no lo harían- apuntó Shibi Aburame- Si pretenden ser tomados muy en serio, vendrán a mostrar el nivel de sus fuerzas shinobi, además; está el hecho de que no se pueden encerrar por siempre en esa isla.

El pragmático líder de clan tenía razón. Más que por cortesía, ese papel lo recibieron por interés, pero al menos, cabía la posibilidad de forjar a futuro una relación.

-Si saben de lo de mi hijo, quizás sepan que fue de él- intervino Kushina- Quisiera volver a ir sólo con Mikoto y Tsume, dudó que a una verdadera y legítima princesa de Uzu le nieguen la entrada.

Quizá y lo que la Uzumaki decía fuera verdad, no perdían nada con intentarlo.

########

La propia asociación jounin de Uzu estaba reunida; Máximo, Kiyone y los doce líderes shinobi discutían qué equipos enviarían a Konoha cuando se llevarán a cabo los exámenes Chunnin en esa aldea.

A diferencia de otras naciones donde los clanes prominentes formaban esas asociaciones, Uzu tenía a sus miembros elite como parte de su asociación.

Los siete mejores jounin de Uzu llamados Los Shichibukai eran miembros del consejo, así como la directora de la academia shinobi, y cuatro miembros elegidos a votación por los shinobi de la aldea. Cabe decir que uno de esos siete shinobi elite de Uzu era la propia Yugao.

-Lo ideal será dejar que en vez de los seis mejores shinobi, vayan los dos mejores equipos- opinaba Sachiko Ozora la más joven del grupo elite- independiente al hecho,que los seis mejores shinobi son amigos, estoy convencida que dos de esos seis tendrán un mejor desempeño con sus compañeros de equipo.

-Sachiko tiene razón- secundo Lance(Dragonite)- esa es la base de como funciona nuestra sociedad, los lazos, hacerlo de otra forma nos pondría al nivel de los estúpidos humanos; sin ofender- dijo lo último viendo apenado a Yugao.

-Secundo a mis compañeros- opinó la aludida involuntariamente- ¿Que equipos irían?

-Eso es más que obvio- dijo Lorelei mostrando los informes de los equipos- es más que lógico que los equipos que tienen a un shichibukai como sensei son los más capacitados.

-Ósea que irán los equipos Torchic y Blaziken- corroboró involuntariamente la tercer miembro de los shinobi elite- el problema será Naruto-sama.

-¿Aun tiene ataques de ansiedad?- preguntó Máximo visiblemente preocupado.

-El último fue hace seis semanas en Ciudad Azulejo, la camarera que nos atendió se parecía en el color de cabello a Kushina Uzumaki- contó la pelipurpura- entre Diana y yo tuvimos que calmarlo.

-Entonces quizás sea mejor enviar al equipo Quilava en lugar del equipo Torchic- sugirió Anibal (Machamp) miembro de los Shichibukai.

-No, Naruto-sama debe de ir a enfrentar a su pasado- señaló Máximo- protegerle de esa manera saldrá contraproducente para él.

Hubo un silencio en el que los miembros del consejo meditaron las palabras de su Kage ;al final; como siempre Máximo tenía razón por lo que pasaron a otro asunto relacionado a su visita.

########

Fuu dormía en su habitación en el palacio imperial, la peliverde no recordaba haber comido tanto en su vida o haber sido tratada con tanto respeto sincero, si hace veinticuatro horas, le hubieran dicho que viviría de forma lujosa y sin miedo a que le tratarán como monstruo ,se hubiera reído en la cara de esa persona.

Soñaba con lo vivido en Taki, deseando que al despertar lo hiciera en esa mullida cama y no en su futon viejo en ese agujero que le dieron para vivir los miembros del consejo de la aldea.

##

-Preparense para los problemas- Dijo irrumpiendo en la plaza principal de Taki una mujer que usaba una túnica blanca y una máscara negra.

-Más vale que teman- continuó un joven con la misma vestimenta.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

-Y extender nuestro Reino hasta la Puerta de Alcalá, mirara, mirara mirara.

-Épsilon.

-Ómicron.

-El equipo Hanabi viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

-Rindanse ahora o…..

-Una payasada más y te castro- llegó un segundo integrante varón de tan exótico equipo.

-Rhoo, no tienes sentido del humor- se defendió el joven.

La gente tenía una cómica gota de sudor, pensaron que quizá esa gente escapó de algún sanatorio mental y lo reforzaron con su petición.

-Como sea- restó importancia la joven- entreguenos a la Jinchuriki del Nanabi, nos iremos con ella y no mataremos a nadie.

Los shinobi y civiles estallaron en carcajadas, si, definitivamente esos tipos salieron de algún hospital psiquiátrico.

-Estilo de tierra, Fisura- dijo dando un pisotón al suelo uno de los sujetos siendo tan poderoso que ocasionó un fuerte sismo, el temblor fue muy fuerte y derribó a la tercera parte de las construcciones de Taki y daño una buena parte de las que siguieron de pie.

-Hablamos en serio- amenazó otro de los miembros del equipo- Estilo de Aire, Aéreo Chorro.

Y lanzó una poderosa corriente de aire tan compacto que parecía líquido, todo lo que el "Chorro" tocaba se desintegraba en segundos. Edificios y shinobi eran desintegrados o destruidos al paso de tan brutal ataque.

-!Ya verán malditos¡- exclamaron decenas de Jounin que rodearon al grupo de desconocidos.

-Jutsu de colaboración, Marea de fuego.

Un anillo de fuego rodeo al equipo Hanbi que se mantenía sereno, uno de sus integrantes, la chica; sólo hizo un gesto con su mano y una fuerza invisible desapareció a la poderosa llama, asustando a los shinobi que trataron de matarlos.

-La materia no se crea ni se destruye- sonrió sombriamente bajo su máscara- sólo se transforma o se mueve a otro sitio.

De súbito los shinobi sintieron mucho calor y antes de saber como, la llama que lanzaron les impactó a quemarropa y por la espalda matando a la mayoría de los jounin.

El líder de Taki, un joven llamado Shibuki recibió el informe de daños y vio con mucho horror que sólo tres personas con muy poco esfuerzo habían logrado poner de cabeza a su aldea y peor aún, exigían a su amiga Fuu para detenerse.

-Usaremos el agua del héroe- Ordenó Shibuki- así detendremos a esos sujetos.

En la plaza o lo que quedaba de ella, El equipo Hanabi sin romper la formación o ceder terreno diezmaban a los shinobi que en vano trataban de detenerlos.

-¿Por que debemos defender a esa estúpida demonio?- preguntó una Kunoichi malherida- demosle a esa demonio a esos sujetos.

Varios jounin salieron de la formación y fueron a la cabaña donde la joven peliverde vivía.

Sacaron a Fuu de su hogar, si a esa cabaña se le pudiera llamar hogar y la llevaron arrastrando hacia el equipo Hanabi que veía complacido la escena.

-Siempre haz querido hacer algo para ganarte nuestra admiración- decía un chunnin- mata a esos sujetos y lo tendrás.

 **-!Es una trampa¡-** Clamó Chomei- **piensan matarte en cuanto los venzas.**

-Es mi única oportunidad de ser querida- decía Fuu mientras avanzaba decidía a encarar a los shinobi enemigos- !Ahora verán de lo que soy capaz ¡.

El pensamiento de todos era simple o Fuu los mataba o la mataban a ella, igual en algo intermedio; que se debilitaran mutuamente les servía porque así podrían detener la amenaza y deshacerse de Fuu; pero no contaban con las intenciones del equipo Hanabi.

En cuanto la Jinchuriki estuvo cerca de ellos, los tres integrantes del equipo se inclinaron respetuosamente ante Fuu y estando en una reverencia humilde se pusieron a su servicio.

-Lady Fuu, Lady Chomei; vuestra madre nos ha pedido que les llevemos a casa- dijo cortez y humilde Épsilon- les pido que confíen en nosotros, no somos enemigos.

 **-Mocosa, dicen la verdad-** __dijo sorprendida la Biju **\- no solo no mienten, puedo sentir un gran poder emanando de ellos, podrían obligarte a ir con ellos pero te piden que les acompañes, así que sus intenciones son pacíficas; al menos con nosotras.**

-¿Quien es Chomei?- quiso saber la peliverde.

-Es el nombre del Nanabi; uno de tus hermanos y su biju ya viven con nosotros, el nos dio el nombre de la tuya.

-!Menos charla y más pelea, estúpida¡- exclamó la Kunoichi muy enojada- hazlo y te dejaremos de molestar.

La Kunoichi se quedó callada y su cabeza cayó de su cuerpo, Épsilon con Aire afilado le arrancó ,por insultar a Fuu, la cabeza.

Shibuki y seis shinobi llegaron con los efectos del agua del héroe, Omicron mentalmente le dijo a sus hermanos que por los recuerdos de la ojinaranja, el recién llegado era el único que la trataba bien, así que a ese era al unico que no podían ni herir, ni matar.

Los shinobi atacaron al equipo que no rompió formación , rodearon a Fuu y se prepararon para repeler el ataque, un jounin con una naginata trato de partir en dos a Rhoo, pero este detuvo como si nada al arma asustando a todos, se suponía que habían aumentado diez veces su fuerza y aún así, aparentemente los invasores les seguían aventajando.

Épsilon con las manos desnudas atravesó el esternón de un hombre rubio y le saco el corazón, para horror de todos ,la mujer se subió un poco la máscara y le dio un mordisco al corazón antes de escupirlo por decir que estaba podrido, tras lo cual estalló en sonoras carcajadas, Omicron desmembró con fuerza bruta a una Kunoichi, le arranco con un golpe de Karate el brazo derecho a la altura del codo.

Rhoo de una patada le arrancó la cabeza a otro hombre teniendo cuidado de evitar a Shibuki, que aunque atacaba a matar, el equipo Hanabi se mantenía en su plan de no dañarlo a él, porque a los demás los asesinaban con lujo de saña y violencia, de los doscientos jounin que al principio lucharon con ellos, seis de ellos tras haber bebido el agua Del héroe, sólo quedaban 45, Shibuki incluido, todos boqueaban tratando de respirar y aún así, no estuvieron ni cerca de lastimar a los invasores.

Shibuki vio que Fuu estuvo en trance, Chomei convenció a su Jinchuriki de ir con ellos, nuevamente Épsilon se postró ante ella y le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Salvación o castigo?- preguntó la pokemon- arrasamos esta aldea o la dejamos en paz.

La joven reflexionó unos instantes asustando a todos los shinobi, pues sabian que todo el maltrato que le hacían lo iban a pagar justo ahora y vaya que no se equivocaron.

-Destruyan el lugar- dijo sombríamente Fuu- pero por favor no dañen a Shibuki.

El aludido desapareció, en un destello naranja; Épsilon le dijo que le teletransporto a un lugar seguro, a continuación en la misma formación, los tres enviados del equipo Hababi lanzaron un hiperrayo que destruyó casi todo en un área de varios kilómetros a la redonda, matando a dos terceras partes de la aldea y destruyendo al 80% de esta.

-Hora de irnos- señaló Rhoo- sujétense a mi.

Así lo hicieron todos, desapareciendo instantes después.

######

Hiruzen leía el informe de su pupilo sobre la destrucción de Taki y la desaparición del Nanabi, el hokage veía alarmado que una de esas peligrosas organizaciones ya se había movilizado y no dudaba en hacer lo que fuese con tal de obtener la victoria. Aparentemente eran muy poderosos pues aún cuando la aldea recurrió a su valioso recurso del Agua del héroe, fueron incapaces detenerlos.

"Esperó que cuando llegue el momento, seamos capaces de vencerlos" pensaba algo intimidado Hiruzen "Naruto, esperó que no hayas caído en sus manos".

#######

-Entonces enviaremos a Ash y a Kiyoko como respaldo- dijo repasando el plan Máximo- tres Shichibukai y una legendaria son protección suficiente para los muchachos.

-En cualquier caso- observó Lorelei- el escuadrón Rotom nos dirá si necesitan más apoyo. No tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

Y era verdad, los únicos miembros de Uzu que seguían teniendo su forma pokemon eran los espías del escuadrón Rotom, quienes estaban infiltrados en aparatos eléctricos en todas las naciones y aldeas shinobi.

Gracias a ellos y a su sentido de omnisciencia era que Arcelia sabia de varias cosas que otras aldeas ignoraban, entre ellas que Salamandra Hanzo estaba muerto, las alianzas de Ne y Orochimaru, el control sobre Yagura de parte de Óbito o que Zetsu les estaba viendo la cara a todos sus aliados.

-Arcelia-sama confía plenamente en nosotros, no le decepcionaremos- acotó Yuago dando implícitamente por terminada la reunión.

#########

Tsume se estaba preparando para ir con sus antiguas compañeras de equipo a Uzu, la matriarca Inuzuka estaba preocupada por su hija Hana, la ex alumna de su amiga Uzumaki, hacia días que no dormía nada bien y a causa de sus pesadillas comenzaba a desarrollar una inexplicable fobia hacia los animales en general.

Pero no era la única, Kurenai le estaba agarrando fobia a los bichos y comenzaba a padecer al igual que Kushina de un terrible caso de insomnio.

Si fuera más suspicaz quizás hubiera también hilado el comportamiento de sus conocidas al hecho de que quien si padecía de antes esos padecimientos, Anko Mitarashi, sin razón aparente se estaba curando de ello.

 **1))))))) El puente en total se hizo en quince días, recuerden que de la semana que el Equipo Torchic estuvo en Las Olas, usaron un día para conocer al país y otro para despedirse ( el día de la muerte de Susume) por lo tanto, cuando la comitiva de Konoha usó el puente, este llevaba sólo 3 días de haber sido terminado.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Si, El equipo apareció poco pero con eso bastaba, como verán los pokemon legendarios comparten la visión de su madre sobre la sociedad shinobi, en cierto modo; los humanos de su mundo son expiados por los del mundo shinobi.**

 **Y es que al ver todas las atrocidades que en ese mundo se han cometido; les ha hecho sentir poco aprecio por la vida humana en ese mundo.**

 **Por otro lado, que Fuu dictaminara la aniquilación de su aldea no la hace mala persona, su reacción fue natural. Ella es buena, pero tenía tan lleno de piedras su saco que acabó por romperse. Así que la destrucción de su aldea Natal era el resultado lógico.**

 **Por el lado de Konoha, vaya que pecan de ingenuos los shinobi, están por abrir la puerta a un enemigo implacable.**

 **Arcelia es considerada con los débiles y los indefensos. Pero es inmisericorde con sus enemigos y para desgracia de ellos, las cinco grandes aldeas por el simple hecho de tener Jinchuriki, son sus enemigos.**

 **Les garantizo que nada bueno va a salir de esa invitación.**

 **Y por el lado de las víctimas, aún falta lo peor para la mayoría de ellas.**

 **Y si, dije que no publicaba nada en 15 días, pero se me dio el hacer esto en tiempo récord, así que ¿Porqué no publicarlo de una vez.?**

 **Ahora si, los leo hasta el siguiente cap que saldrá en Enero ( dije que descansaba 15 días. Pero también tomen en cuenta el tiempo que me demoraré en escribir).**

 **PD: la votación sigue abierta, ayudenme a elegir entre Harem o una sola ganadora, de elegir Harem pongan dos candidatas a estar en el, excepto Gisele.**

 **La votación cierra el 27 de diciembre así que si no haz votado, a votar se ha dicho.**

 **Los leo en el siguiente capítulo.**

" **Sombras del pasado".**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	7. Sombras del pasado

**Sombras del pasado**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto .**

 **Shura**

Que sorpresa verte aquí, efectivamente, el lema se inspira en el que antes se utilizaba en la serie, lástima que ya no dicen los lemas así, quizá rescate algunos de ellos.

 **Joker-san**

El truco es ser impredecible (aunque ya van dos veces que destruyó a Taki en mis fic y en ambos fue una explosión, sólo que ahora si hubo sobrevivientes).

El objetivo es liberar a todos y hacer pagar a sus aldeas de origen si les maltrataron.

En ese sentido Kiri por poco se salva porque en esta historia tanto Utakata como Yagura no son maltratados, pero eso no quiere decir que alguien no pague por encerrar a Saiken e Isobu.

También la traen contra Ame por lo de Akatsuki y contra Oto porque su kage juega con la vida humana.

Bueno, en América latina antes, el lema del equipo Rocket no era tan "plano" los actores de doblaje improvisaban variantes al lema, homenajere esos lemas cada que el equipo Hanabi arribe, improvisaré algunos o pondré algunos de los lemas adaptados.

Y bueno, Shibuki sabe que Fuu al menos trató de salvarlo a él porque no le maltrató, lo ve como un acto de terrible justicia. Sobre si será mala o no, será álgida sin ser mala.

 **Invitado**.

Gracias, esperó seguir leyendo tus review.

 **Misterio 9.**

Sucede que al ser la reencarnacion de Ashura me parecía lógico que fuera él y no Sasuke quien recibiera el rinnegan, lo veo como un error de Kishimoto que aquí enmendare.

De hecho estará además de el descendiente de Indra, la descendiente de la princesa lunar involucrados en lo de Kaguya.

Y si, era casi estupidez ese exceso de inocencia pero bueno.

Lo de Hana y Kurenai era lógico, mencione que ellas le pidieron a Yugao matar al niño, en ese sentido hay varias personas que vaya que la pasarán mal con sus pesadillas.

Y si, Anko va a recibir dos premios uno de ellos es su libertad, lo merece.

Y un trauma psicológico también engloba el ataque de ansiedad.

Por último, de tus candidatas, anotado, aunque no veo tal cual a Yugao.

 **Hace trece días, en la goleta que viajaba a Uzu.**

Naruto veía el paisaje marino triste, si bien habían logrado salvar el País de las olas, la situación de Susume y su hijo había afectado al ojiazul, no podía evitar compararse con Haku, sus historias de vida eran tan similares que parecía un mal chiste, incluso una mujer espadachín, era cercana en ambos casos y esa persona había desafiado a su propia gente con tal de protegerlos.

Yugao vio a su alumno y se dio idea de que tenía. Aún así se acercó y le preguntó por su situación.

-¿Crees que Haku y Susume pudimos ser tu y yo?- preguntó Naruto sin dejar de ver a la nada.

-Pudimos, pero fuimos afortunados y ellos no, sólo en la parte de ser salvados, sus acciones fueron las que determinaron su final, no el destino- contestó Yugao.

-¿Crees que mamá pueda revivirlos?- preguntó tras dos minutos de estar pensando.

-Posiblemente, pero no deberías pedírselo.

-¿Porque?- quiso saber el genin.

-Es verdad, los poderes de tu mamá son asombrosos, pero; si bien no tienen un límite cuantitativo; si lo tienen ético.

¿Que hace a Susume y a su hijo más importantes para revivir que Kaiza y Bellemere, o que Minato Namikaze o cualquier otro?- pregunto Yugao.

El rubio medito la respuesta de su Onii-chan, al final como siempre Yugao tenía razón, debía de aprender a lidiar con el hecho de que incluso habría situaciones en las que su madre no le podría ayudar.

-Ven, los chicos dicen que ya estamos lo suficientemente cerca como para que funcione tu móvil a cabalidad.

-!Si¡ hora de ver los memazos de los que me he perdido- gritaba cómicamente animado el Uzuki.

* * *

El trío de amigas avanzaban a través del Puente del Sol, a Tsume le asombró más que a sus amigas la presteza con la que se armo la estructura, la matriarca de los Inuzuka tenía nociones sobre construcción. Por lo tanto sabía muy bien que era una gran proeza el tener listo tan magnífico puente construido en sólo quince días.

Las amigas llegaron a Saitama y nuevamente se repitió la situación de Asuma y sus acompañantes pese a que Tsume no portaba su bandana ninja y que oficialmente Kushina no era una Kunoichi y por lo tanto no traía una bandana.

Y es que misteriosamente (cof cof Gisele, cof cof) había llegado un panfleto que rezaba: "Como identificar a habitantes de Konoha aún de incógnito" el cual fue muy bien estudiado por los pobladores.

Tsume se detuvo en un puesto de bolitas de pulpo y el vendedor de forma exageradamente grosera le negó comida y cuando la mujer trató de protestar varios niños le arrojaron tomates podridos.

Y situaciones similares le pasaron a Kushina y a Mikoto, siendo la saña mayor con ellas pues el panfleto ponía las caras de ellas como "las madres de los engendros engreídos" por lo que el maltrato era peor con ellas.

A como pudieron arribaron al recién llegado y puesto en servicio ferry que partía de Saitama a Puerto Aguamarina en el País del Sol y se embarcaron las mujeres pagando precios exageradamente elevados, pero agradeciendo que al menos no tuvieron que remar.

Llegaron a la aduana y se maravillaron de la enorme brecha tecnológica entre Konoha y el País del Sol, en la aduana había pantallas planas con información sobre Uzu y se mostraban también retazos de programas de TV o películas, además, los oriundos del país traían extrañas cajitas que veían a momentos cuando estas emitían pitidos o tocaban música.

Por fin fue su turno de pasar y al dar su nombre, como ocurrió con Asuma, las mujeres fueron escoltadas por un escuadrón ANBU a un interrogatorio.

Llegó tras seis minutos de espera una muy hermosa muchacha a la sala de interrogación, era de cabello azul hasta la cintura y de ojos color miel, media 1.75 y sus medidas eran 90,62,90. Y usaba una yukata azul con un pavo real blanco finamente bordado y sandalias azules.

-¿Motivo de su visita?- preguntó con aparente indiferencia la mujer.

-Soy Kushina Uzumaki, se por informes que me han llegado que saben algunas cosas sobre mi hijo, quisiera ver si puedo obtener información sobre su paradero.

Regina sabía quienes eran y si bien era una mujer que se mantenía fría en todo momento, oirle a Kushina decirle "hijo" a su hermano vaya que le enfureció, ella estuvo presente ese día, y escuchó lo que su madre les contó sobre el encuentro de Minato y su "otro" yo, no podía estar más furiosa porque de lo contrario el plan de su madre se arruinaría, aún así le hervía la sangre sólo recordando ese día.

* * *

 **Hace dos años, 10 de octubre**.

Naruto estaba en el salón de audiencias que típicamente usaba su madre para atender los asuntos reales, la familia Uzuki se encontraba reunida porque era el cumpleaños #10 de su hermano menor, todos sin excepción le habían traído un regalo, algunos como Kal el (Registeel) y Morty( Moltres…. Otro tío que se quebró su cabeza para escoger nombre)con el metal de su cuerpo y sus flamas, le fabricaron tres bellas katanas, sus salvadoras, el trío de Jotho, le dieron una armadura para cuando se graduara y así, todos ellos le dieron un obsequio, hasta Gisele que sabía de las pesadillas del niño le dio un dije atrapa sueños que ella misma elaboró.

Arcelia fue la última en darle un obsequio, le beso en la frente y entró al pasaje mental donde Kurama saludo a su madre adoptiva y a su nii san.

-¿Cual es mi obsequio?- preguntó curioso e impaciente el Uzuki.

-Verás, ahora que eres un poco mayor he decido romper el sello que mantiene a tu hermana prisionera dentro de ti- contestó su madre mientras se dirigía al sello que de una reja con el kanji sello en ella, se había transformado en un gigantesco roble con una cinta shinto rodeandolo- veamos….. Oh, vaya eso si es interesante.

-¿Que ocurre mamá?- preguntó la biju curiosa.

-Aparentemente no puedo liberarte sin lastimar a Naruto, su cuerpo aún está madurando y por ello su cuerpo se "amolda " a tu chakra. Si los separo ahora ;a la larga no se que mal podría aquejarlo. Pero puedo abrir el sello, de esa manera podrías salir por períodos de hasta seis horas.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron sus hijos.

-Veamos- dijo mientras tocaba el sello.

De pronto se sintieron dos firmas de chakra diferentes a las de sus hijos y unas cadenas rodearon a Arcelia.

-No se quien seas ,pero no pienso permitir que hagas algo al sello en mi hijo- dijo una voz masculina.

-Si, bruja, deja en paz a mi sochi- dijo una voz femenina.

Naruto se congeló y dio un alarido de pánico haciendo que Arcelia rompiera las cadenas de la Uzumaki como si nada, asustando a Minato y a su esposa, después de todo, se suponía que esas cadenas eran irrompibles, incluso habían logrado sujetar al Kyubi con ellas.

-!el monstruo de cabello rojo¡- grito Naruto con la voz muy temblorosa- ¡Mamá, hermana ayudenme¡.

-Sochi- dijo Kushina triste al ver que por alguna razón su hijo le temía, así que volteo a ver a Arcelia que estaba furiosa y le miraba con ganas de matarla-¿ Que le han hecho a mi hijo?.

-Quererlo mucho- contestó por la pokémon, la biju- resulta que sobreviviste esa noche y no trataste nada bien a mi hermanito.

-¿Quien eres y porque llamas a Menma, hermanito?- preguntó Minato preocupado.

-Me conocen con muchos sobrenombres, pero lo importante es que sepan que estuve encerrada veinte años en esa estúpida- contestó señalando a Kushina.

Tanto Minato como Kushina miraban incrédulos a la joven por lo que ella tomó su verdadera apariencia, tras volver a ser una zorra, miraba con desdén a la pareja- **Y supongo que aún así,** **siguen sin creerme**.

-Yo no le haría nada malo a Menma, demonio mentirosa- dijo Kushina enojada- debe ser un truco tuyo.

-Jajaja- rió estruendosamente mientras regresaba a su forma humana- Naruto, se llama Naruto, ni siquiera lo registrarte, sólo un par de personas en esa maldita aldea te encaraban por no querer al niño, por ellas es que mi hermano esta vivo, con todo y los intentos de tus estúpidas alumnas por tratar de matarlo, solo Yugao Uzuki y el Sandaime desde el principio trataron al niño bien, ella de hecho fue la que le puso Naruto, por un personaje de la única novela que el maestrazo de este imbécil escribió ,que no es porno barato.

Pero si no me creen, adelante, este lugar guarda los recuerdos de su "hijo", toquen donde quieran.

A si lo hicieron ambos padres y lo que vieron los decepcionó. Minato fulminó a Kushina con la mirada y se apartó con asco de su lado.

-!Bruja¡- gritó furioso el Yondaime- ¿Como pudiste hacerle eso a nuestro hijo? Tú fuiste una Jinchuriki, no puedo creer que cometieras semejante acto de estupidez.

-Pero cariño.,.

-Ya fue suficiente- dijo Arcelia que desintegró a esa versión de Kushina- por puro respeto te dire algo, pienso hacer pagar muy caro el maltrato hacia mis hijos de parte de esa hipócrita aldea, cada lágrima que mis hijos derramaron, la van a pagar con sangre.

-Me gustaría decir que pienso impedir semejante acto- dijo el kage muy disgustado- pero luego de ver como trataron a mi hijo…. Es una lástima que no pueda ver su castigo.

-En verdad que es una lástima- concedió Arcelia- como sea !DESAPARECE¡.

Y el chakra de Minato también se desintegró en el acto.

"Iré a ver como sigue mi hijo y después liberaré a mi hija" pensó preocupada la deidad, pero sintió dos chakras ajenos más y hablando al aire les encaró.

-Salgan, ya los sentí; no tiene caso que se oculten de mí, los encontraré y sacare a la mala de su maldito escondite…

* * *

-¿Y puede decirme el nombre de su hijo?- preguntó haciendo alarde de histrionismo la pokemon de hielo.

-Menma Uzumaki- contestó altiva Kushina.

-Se la debo- dijo burlona la princesa- sólo sabemos que el zorro atacó su aldea y que su esposo sello al kyubi en su hijo- casi dijo con asco la palabra- y años después, mi hermano Latios supo que el demonio y su guardiana desaparecieron. Tenemos la misma información sobre Menma Uzumaki(1) que tiene usted.

-¿Y sobre Itachi Uchiha?- preguntó Mikoto a la princesa.

-¿Habla del tipo manco?- algo escuche sobre la derrota de Itachi Uchiha a manos de uno de nuestros Shichibukai- Dijo burlona Regina- a no, traidor equivocado, ese era Kakuzu, de la desaparecida o en vías de estarlo, Takigakure.

Si sólo venían por información ya les he dado la que necesitaban, ahora…..!LARGO¡.

-!NO TIENE DERECHO A TRATAR A UNA LEGÍTIMA HABITANTE DE UZU DE ESA FORMA¡- explotó al fin la Uzumaki.

-El país y la aldea en donde eras una princesita dejó de existir- objeto fríamente Regina- Esa Uzu está en ruinas, la dejamos así como un símbolo de lo podrido del Ninkai, Uzugakure, una de nuestras poblaciones insignia ni siquiera está en las cercanías de esas desvencijadas ruinas. Usted no tiene derecho a hablarle asi a una verdadera princesa del País del Sol.- contra argumento Regina- Zombie, escolta a las damas a la salida y ponlas en el siguiente ferry de regreso a Saitama.

El ANBU asintió y le hizo el ademán a las mujeres de acompañarle, cabe decir que a regañadientes accedieron por no tener problemas.

Ya en el ferry Tsume les comentó sobre algo raro en el país.

-No se a que se debía, pero mi olfato me decía que las únicas personas en esa sala éramos nosotras- dijo la belleza salvaje.

-¿Que quieres decir?- le pidió Mikoto que se explicará mejor.

-Sólo detecte nuestro olor, en este país los habitantes …. No se como decirlo; su olor no es humano o algo que haya percibido antes, es como si fueran algo más.

* * *

Los equipos Torchic y Blaziken recibieron de sus senseis la instrucción de ir al campo de entrenamiento #12, llegaron primero los miembros del equipo Blaziken e instantes después los del equipo Torchic y se saludaron mutuamente.

-Hola Daisuke, Zatanna, Blake- saludaron a coro los miembros de Torchic a sus compañeros.

Como lo mencione antes, Daisuke Toho era físicamente muy parecido a Sasuke, sólo se diferenciaban en el color de ojos y cabello, Daisuke era pelirrojo y ojiazul a diferencia del Uchiha cuyo cabello y ojos eran del mismo color.

Por otra parte Zatanna Copperfield era una Pumpkaboo pelirrosa, tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura arreglado en dos coletas, sus ojos eran naranja claro, era algo más desarrolladita de su busto que la mayoría de sus compañeras, como no lo iba a ser, si era salvo sus ojos y cabello, el doppelganger de cierta kunoichi de Kumo tetona y rubia.

Y por último estaba Blake Smith, el combusken era un joven de cabello castaño corto y ojos color lavanda como distintivo de un shinobi de Suna que usaba maquillaje que diga pintura de guerra de quien era doppelganger.

-Rato sin verlos- señaló Blake.

-Naruto, un tiempo sin verte- dijo Zatanna que estaba en secreto enamorada del ojiazul.

-Apuesto que me ha ido mejor que a ti- expresó a modo de saludo Daisuke.

Si bien los seis genin eran amigos, había cierta rivalidad entre ellos dadas sus similitudes, Naruto era cercano a una de los Shichibukai, Daisuke era el hijo adoptivo de Reiko Toho(gengar), la mayor ( en edad) de las tres mujeres Shichibukai, además su maestra Sachiko también era parte de ese grupo elite.

Es decir, en cierto modo era como el Uzuki, un huérfano que tenía lazos con alguien famoso, pero, quizá y fuera físicamente igual al Uchiha, en el carácter no lo era.

La rivalidad con Naruto era muy parecida a la de Goten y Trunks, si bien Naruto y el Zoroark eran rivales acérrimos, eran amigos y gracias a esa competencia ambos habían crecido mucho como shinobi contagiando a sus compañeros de equipo.

Diana y Zatanna pese a ser de tipos rivales, eran grandes amigas y frecuentemente salían a correr juntas, del mismo modo, había cierta camaradería entre los dos pokemon tipo fuego en ambos equipos.

Y claro está, la otra gran amiga de Yugao, era Sachiko que dicho sea de paso, era la doppelganger adulta de Temari.

Tras los saludos, llegaron las senseis acompañadas de Máximo, Kiyoko y Ash. Una vez todos reunidos, Máximo carraspeo un poco antes de hablar.

-Muy bien chicos- comenzó el kage- Los he reunido aquí porque dentro de seis semanas irán a presentar los exámenes chunnin fuera de la aldea.

Los genin se emocionaron por ello, tras dejarlos cuchichear un poco, continuo- el objetivo de enviarlos específicamente obedece a que su gran trabajo los destaca como los dos mejores equipos de la aldea en su generación, al principios admito que pensábamos enviar a Daisuke y a Naruto junto a los otros cuatro mejores shinobi de su generación; pero hacer eso sería traicionar a la manera de ser de la aldea.

-Por tal motivo les pedimos que hagan su mejor esfuerzo y muestren al mundo de que estamos hechos los habitantes de este país- continuó la explicación Kiyoko.

-¿En donde serán los exámenes?- preguntó Zatanna.

-Konoha- respondió Yugao.

Instintivamente los genin voltearon a ver a Naruto quien se sorprendió por el lugar, aún así permaneció sereno, para alivio de sus cinco amigos, el verlo así le alegró también a Yugao quien recordaba con dolor y enojo la última vez que vio a su sensei antes de dejar la aldea.

* * *

 **Konoha, hace 8 años.**

-Si tanto te interesas por ese demonio, adoptalo, con gusto te firmo lo que quieras- decía fastidiada por los "injustos " reclamos de Yugao, la Uzumaki- para mi mejor.

La discusión era por lo mismo, Yugao había ido al registro civil y para variar, el niño no estaba registrado en la aldea, Yugao le había puesto "provisionalmente" Naruto al niño, como al protagonista de la única novela que Jiraiya había escrito fuera de la saga Icha Icha, pero ya casi habían transcurrido cuatro años y el pobre niño aún no estaba registrado en la aldea, a diferencia de su melliza.

-Kushina sensei, Usted fue la Jinchuriki del Kyubi, no puedo creer que trate así a su propio hijo- trató de hacerla reaccionar la pelipurpura.

Por respuesta la Uzumaki abofeteó a su ex pupila y le vio de muy mala forma.

-No vuelvas a comparar mi situación con la de esa cosa-/Dijo furiosa la Uzumaki- a mi me sellaron a ese monstruo a una edad a la que me podía defender, pero mi precioso hijo…. Esa zorra me lo arrebató, no vuelvas a compararme con ella, a menos que quieran el Sandaime y tu que le niegue la entrada a mi casa a esa escoria de Anko Mitarashi para que venga a cuidarlo.

-Sensei, algo me dice que se va a arrepentir de esto- dijo de manera profética la ojionix- sólo espero de corazón que vea su error antes de que sea tarde.

La pelipurpura se fue tras darle un beso de despedida al niño y prometerle ir a verlo pronto, días después fue el intento de linchamiento por lo que esa discusión fue la última vez que Sensei y aprendiz se vieron.

* * *

-Amigo, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó visiblemente preocupado Idate.

-No se preocupen chicos, estaré bien, deberás- calmo el Uzuki a sus amigos.

-Muy bien- tomo la palabra Sachiko- Además de Yugao y yo, iran Ash y Kiyoko; no sucederá nada malo; además Arcelia-sama nos ha encomendado una misión.

Verán…..

* * *

Ash y Reiko llegaron a la entrada oeste de Konoha, habían decido dar respuesta a sólo seis días de que Asuma había entregado la invitación. La pareja de shinobi, vestían el reglamentario uniforme similar al de los SWAT, y por primera vez, la bandana ninja de la aldea.

La bandana era una espiral que era rodeada por un patrón de triángulos que rodeando al espiral, semejaban rayos de sol.

Ash usaba su banda en el antebrazo izquierdo y Reiko en el cuello. Además ambos shinobi usaban su máscara lisa.

Al llegar a la puerta vieron con pena ajena como los guardias dormían a pierna suelta, por lo que la pokemon fantasma uso Pesadilla en ambos vigías para despertarles.

-!NO, NO ME LA METAN POR FAVOR¡- exclamó un guardia lívido por la pesadilla.

-!NO, NO, NOOOOOO¡- exclamó el otro.

Ash carraspeo un poco llamando la atención de los guardias por lo que se inició el protocolario trámite de entrada a la aldea.

Dio la casualidad de que Hinata acompañada de Kurenai y Mikoto con su hijo Sasuke estuvieran cerca cuando los mensajeros de Uzu llegaron, el Uchiha no había visto a shinobi de la nueva aldea y al reparar en ellos; no se le hicieron la gran cosa.

Un ANBU con máscara de tigre acompañaba a ambos visitantes y les conducía a través de las calles ante la mirada curiosa de los civiles y shinobi, al llegar a la torre no tuvieron que esperar mucho para que Hiruzen les recibiera en su oficina.

-Saludos y bienvenidos a Konoha- saludo amable y cordial el hokage- ¿A que se debe el honor de su visita?.

Hiruzen esperaba una respuesta descortés, las interacciones entre su aldea y la nueva nación auguraban eso, por lo tanto le sorprendió ver que ambos jounin respetuosamente le reverenciaban antes de hablarle.

-Hokage- dono, venimos a entregarle la solicitud para los exámenes, así como los datos de los sensei y participantes- dijo de manera humilde Reiko mientras se retiraba la máscara- también venimos a entregarle esto- dijo dándole un pergamino que contenía una carta.

El hokage se impactó al ver el rostro de la bella fantasma, pues era idéntica a su fallecida esposa en su juventud, sólo se diferenciaban en el color de ojos y cabello.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Ash al ver como reaccionaba el kage.

-No, nada- dijo el Kage revisando los documentos- Vaya, si que es muy curioso el nombre de su líder en Uzu- dijo divertido el viejo kage pero al ver el nombre del sensei en el equipo Torchic y el de uno de los alumnos se sorprendió, al punto de que sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas.

-Esto….. Es imposible- dijo el kage muy triste y feliz al mismo tiempo- ¿como estan?.

-El otro documento es una carta de Arcelia Uzuki, nuestra señora Feudal, en ella vienen muchos detalles sobre las dudas que tenga en la mente- explicó Reiko mientras volvía a colocarse su máscara- con su permiso, sólo venimos a entregar ambos documentos.

La pareja de Shichibukai salió de su oficina y se dirigió a la salida de la aldea con mucha rapidez, tanta que cuando Danzo se enteró, ellos ya aventajaban bastante a los ANBU que el ambicioso viejo hubiera pensado enviar.

-Te quitaste la máscara para poner en un genjutsu a los vigías del viejo¿ verdad?- preguntó para salir de dudas el pokemon tipo fuego.

-También para que quitarás con más comodidad los sellos escucha que esa alimaña puso en esa oficina, es una suerte que el escuadrón Rotom nos dijera donde se ubican, así fue sencillo quitarlos.

-En fin, regresamos a dar nuestro informe al Uzukage- dijo aumentando la velocidad el Shichibukai.

* * *

Arcelia leyó el informe de Máximo, afortunadamente las cosas le estaban saliendo acorde al plan, ahora todo dependía de su hijo y los demás con respecto a ese asunto, aún así, veía a su hija mayor algo intranquila, Gisele le pidió a su madre ser ella quien acompañara a los shinobi, aún si lo hacia disfrazada, pero le negó esa petición, la señora feudal le prometió que ella iría a verlo cuando Naruto participará en la segunda ronda de la tercer etapa. Dejando un poco más calmada a su hija por ello.

Arcelia veía feliz esa reacción, a diferencia de la mayoría, ella sabía que más que un capricho, su hija mayor de enamoró del más joven de sus hijos de forma pura y sincera, Gisele sólo cometió un grave error que pagó con ese largo destierro siendo perdonada por ella y por la mayoría de sus hermanos. Pero el daño estaba hecho y aunque los legendarios guardianes (2) y el resto de los pokemon no tenían idea clara de lo sucedido, le temían a la Diosa por su reputación. Y es que hace siglos, se decía que Arceus desterró a Giratina, la más amada de sus hijos por que ella se atrevió a desafiarle al creer que los pokemon y el resto de seres vivos del mundo, debían de ser seres sin voluntad propia, hechos con el fin de servirles y adorarles.

Cosa que en parte fue cierta, lo que la mayoría ignoraban es que Giratina se auto exilió tras ayudar a su madre a encarcelar a quien le convenció de desafiarle ,pues ese ser era casi tan poderoso como la propia Arceus.

Ahora la deidad veía alegre como la más amada de sus hijas regresaba a esa personalidad protectora y traviesa que tanto recordaba con nostalgia y todo fue a partir del día en que la dragón fantasma vio por primera vez a su hermanito.

* * *

 **Hace 8 años, el día en que Arcelia recogió a Naruto del orfanato**.

Naruto llegó al palacio acompañado de su nueva madre, la hermosa deidad y el niño llegaron hasta un amplio jardín donde la mayoría de sus hijos esperaban a los recién llegados sorprendiendo a Naruto de que tantas personas llegaran a verle.

-¿ Mamá, quienes son esas personas?- dijo temeroso el niño pues la única vez que vio reunida a mucha gente fue para lastimarlo.

-Ellos son tus hermanos y hermanas mayores- dijo sonriendo la diosa al ver la reacción del niño.

-¿Tantos?- preguntó el niño

Contento ante el panorama de tener una verdadera familia.

La mayoría de los hijos de Arcelia sonrieron con el comentario, contagiando la sonrisa al niño que estaba posando su vista en cada uno de ellos y fue cuando la vio por primera vez.

Gisele en ese entonces tenía una apariencia diferente, si bien seguía siendo hermosa, su belleza era sobrenatural, literalmente; sus ojos color perla destacaban mucho en sus escleróticas negras, usaba el cabello rubio hasta los tobillos y tenía un par de alas similares a las de un murciélago, además, su piel morena clara estaba envuelta en un vestido gótico morado.

La deidad miraba a su nuevo hermano con indiferencia pensando que en cuanto la viera ,voltearía asustado y sonrió por esa idea ,en el instante que su escalofriante sonrisa medio asomó por su rostro; fue cuando la vio Naruto, que contrario a lo que ella esperaba, se le quedó viendo atentamente antes de soltar una risita adorable que enojó a Gisele.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- le preguntó visiblemente enojada.

-Te ves chistosa- dijo entre risitas el pequeño causando que la mayoría de los otros legendarios rieran de forma ahogada por el atrevido comentario.

-Con que tenemos un comediante aquí- sonrió de manera verdaderamente siniestra haciendo que la mayoría temieran por la seguridad del niño- veamos si mi verdadera forma te parece graciosa.

La deidad brillo y regreso a su forma verdadera. La Dragón vio con deleite la estupefacción en el rostro del niño y bajando la cabeza para poderle mirar a detalle le habló con voz ronca.

 **-¿Sigo siendo graciosa?-** preguntó divertida, pero la reacción de Naruto la descolo.

El niño nuevamente estalló en carcajadas ante la voz tan ronca y masculina de Gisele en su forma verdadera haciendo con ello que ahora si, no pudieran los demás hijos de Arcelia contener la risa, estallando ellos y la propia Arcelia en carcajadas.

La dragón entendió el porqué de la risa del niño y bajando la cabeza nuevamente vio que no le temía en lo más mínimo por lo que nuevamente le habló.

 **-¿No te doy miedo?**

-No, de esta manera o siendo la chica rubia, eres bonita, no me das miedo. Pero tu voz y la ropa que usa; son chistosas.

La hija mayor de Arcelia volvió a una forma humana, sorprendiendo a todos por usar una forma verdaderamente humana, haciendo sonrojarse a su nuevo hermano por su apariencia, la diosa se agachó y abrazó al niño como si fuera un peluche y lo cargó en sus brazos.

-Yo soy la mayor de todos tus hermanos, me conocen como Giratina, pero; puedes llamarme Gisele.

Dialga y Palkia que aún no escogían un nombre al ver a su hermana mayor así ,no pudieron evitar sonreír, esa era la hermana amorosa aunque traviesa que recordaban con cariño, a la verdadera Giratina, no a esa melancólica y malhumorada pokemon en la que su dolor y soledad la habían convertido, sus hermanos menores también vieron que las historias que su madre y sus otros dos hermanos les contaban acerca de la dragón fantasma eran ciertas, ese simple acto del niño sano al corazón de la dragón y comenzó a enmendar la mala relación entre ella y sus hermanos.

* * *

El viejo Hiruzen sabía que al llegar los equipos de Uzu las cosas se pondrían patas arriba, Kushina y las asociaciones armaría un gran escándalo, después de todo las acciones de Arcelia y sus hijos "ocultado" información y asesinado personas de Konoha era algo que no pasarían por alto, además estaba el hecho que el Halcón trataría de una forma u otra obtener algún beneficio, recordaba aún con mucha furia la reunión que sostuvo a penas dos días después de la cruda revelación de Tsunade, lo cual le daba un parámetro bastante desalentador de lo que le esperaba.

* * *

 **Dos días después de la partida de Tsunade y Jiraiya.**

-¿No creerá en serio en las palabras de una vieja borracha y ludópata?- preguntó muy molesto Yoh Hamada, uno de los miembros de la asociación civil de la aldea- después de todo, ella no es la experta, ese es Jiraiya- sama.

-Que es un viejo pervertido- señaló Shikaku Nara- lo que de acuerdo a su lógica lo descalifica también.

Lo que se discutía era muy obvio, era el desplegar a los chunin y jonin para buscar al niño y a Yugao, la revelación de Tsunade sobre los ojos y las marcas en las mejillas del infante conmocionaron a ambas asociaciones, la jounin en su mayoría se avergonzó sinceramente de su participación en el escarnio, pero la mayoría de los civiles de forma estúpida seguían creyendo que el niño era un demonio, buena parte de ellos por negar que le fallaron al Yondaime, otra por seguir con su convicción sobre el asunto y algunos como Danzó por sus intereses.

Cabe decir que si bien no estaban presentes por no formar parte de la asociación, los que más se lamentaban por lo ocurrido eran Kakashi, Kurenai, Hana y Hayate.

El ex novio de la pelipurpura no salió impune del atentado, las quemaduras le dejaron secuelas serias en las vías respiratorias causándole una tos crónica y capacidad neumonal al 65%… y psicológicas, el pobre hombre tuvo una fuerte depresión por años, al momento de la reunión, Hayate a penas y se mantenía con vida.

Por el lado de los pupilos de Minato y Kushina…. Digamos que la culpa les carcomio por años, sobretodo a Kurenai que discutió días antes con su ex amiga sobre matar al niño y a Kakashi que hizo tiempo para ir a salvarlo.

-Una vez que le hallemos, propongo que me lo entreguen; con mi guía será una magnífica arma para la grandeza de la aldea.

-!No voy a dejar que pongas tus manos encima a mi hijo¡- exclamó furiosa la Uzumaki.

-Con todo respeto Uzumaki- hime- señaló Teuchi Ichiraku uno de los pocos miembros del concejo que era una buena persona- ¿No cree que es muy hipócrita de su parte llamar hijo al niño que usted también maltrato?

El silencio en la sala fue absoluto; nadie se había atrevido a encarar a Kushina así, a muchos les llamó la atención esa muestra de valor que independientemente a todo, era cierta.

-¿Como se atreve a hablarme así?- preguntó verdaderamente furiosa la ojililia.

-Me atrevo porque yo también soy padre, padre soltero de hecho a causa del ataque del kyubi y aún así, jamás vi a su hijo como el demonio reencarnado o la estupidez que la mayoría de este concejo crea- contraargumento el dueño de Ichiraku.

La Uzumaki por respuesta sólo bajo la cabeza llorando sin hacer ruido.

El resto de la discusión si a gritos y embates verbales se le puede llamar así, giró en torno a poner a Yugao o no también en la orden de recuperación junto al niño y que hacer con él cuando les hallaran, al final, la discusión terminó en nada al igual que las reuniones posteriores que sólo radicalizaron más a quienes querían tratar bien al niño y los que pedían su aniquilación o su sometimiento.

* * *

-Preparense para los problemas- comenzó una chica envuelta en una elegante Yukata blanca y que usaba una máscara negra- ¿A poco no nos vemos divinos?

-Más vale que teman, bola de cochinos- siguió el lema un joven que vestía un elegante Haori blanco y la máscara negra, ante una atónita multitud.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

-Y extender nuestro reino hasta Titirilquen.(3)

-Delta.

-Lambda.

-El equipo Hanabi viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

-Rindanse ahora o les canto como Maluma, Despacito….

-Esa no es de Maluma- señaló la chica ante una impávida audiencia.

Y es que de improviso la pareja apareció en medio de la refriega entre las fuerzas de Kiri y la de Mei Terumi y sus rebeldes.

-En fin, Usted, Yondaime Mizukage, no la haga de jamón y venga con nosotros si no quiere que le lastimemos.

Yagura sólo río y se posicionó listo para acabar con los nuevos invitados.

-Delta, ¿A que se debe que jamás acceden por la buena?- preguntó el miembro varón del equipo.

-Ya no te quejes y derrotalo, mientras yo me encargo de sus achichincles.- señaló quitada de la pena la chica.

Los miembros del equipo Hanabi se lanzaron a atacar a sus objetivos dispuestos a todo con tal de llevar al Mizukage ante su madre.

 **1))))))) Aquí** **Menma** **iba a ser el nombre de nuestro protagonista, Jiraiya así le iba a registrar, como vimos, las cosas no fueron así.**

 **2))))) No todos los pokemon legendarios son hijos de Arceus, Pokemon como Mewtwo, Genesect o Zygarde son de una categoría diferente, más adelante ahondaré en ello.**

 **3))))) Pueblo chileno ficticio de donde es originario un personaje de una serie educativa infantil llamada 31 minutos.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Mucho flashback, después de todo se llama "Sombras del pasado" supongo que es interesante ver el primer encuentro de Naruto y Gisele y la reacción de Minato al ver lo que paso con su hijo.**

 **Ahora, Ganó el Harem pero eso no quiere decir que será la típica historia de: "Me llamó Naruto, follamos, no te conozco pero hagámoslo como Conejos, por cierto te amo".**

 **Será más parecido a Ranma que a eso.**

 **Así que no se apuren tanto, de cualquier forma, el harem no es tan relevante a la trama como en la mayoría de esas historias.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo "Fantasmas del presente"**

 **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**


	8. Fantasmas del presente

**Sombras del presente.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Recuerden, disculpas por mi disgrafia y Naruto y Saint Seiya son propiedad de sus autores.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review.**

 **Joker-san.**

Lo del Onii-san y Onee-san, es culpa del puto autocorrector, de hecho nadie me ha reclamado por el error de Kirlia, pero bueno.

Así es, por estrategia se presentan como tontos, pero no lo son, en promedio a un con la prohibición de usar todo su poder, la mayoría de los miembros del equipo Hanabi superan a Kaguya y al Juubi en poder, pero al dar tan gracioso lema hacen que sus enemigos bajen la guardia y bueno…. Tú me entiendes.

Espero que te guste este capítulo.

-!Sueltenme¡- exclamaba furioso Yagura que se encontraba encadenado y estaba siendo cargado como borreguito por Delta- en cuanto me libere, voy a matarlos a todos.

La princesa llevó a Yagura hasta la sala de audiencias donde ya le esperaba Arcelia que sonreía complacida, después de todo, dados los informes del escuadrón Rotom, hasta ahora; nadie relacionaba al equipo Hanabi con Uzu, lo cual aún les daba mucha ventaja.

Delta y Lambda con el Mizukage llegaron a la sala donde se quitaron la máscara mostrando a los mellizos Latios y Latias, la bella dragón bajo al kage con sumo cuidado y le puso ante su madre que le miró inquisitivamente.

El Kage sintió como su nublada cabeza se aclaraba, la deidad disipó el genjutsu en el que el Mizukage y su biju estaban sumergidos, la tortuga sintió la presencia de la diosa y se emoción por ello, dándole a saber a su amigo que la mujer que lo trajo a la fuerza en realidad era una amiga.

-Isobu, sal ahora, que deseo conocerte- dijo la deidad poniendo su mano en el estómago de Yagura.

Un aura azul cobalto rodeo al Mizukage y esta se fue desprendiendo de su cuerpo, después el aura tomó forma humana sorprendido al kage y a la propia biju por ello.

Isobu era una muy hermosa joven en sus casi treinta, vestía una blusa blanca y una falda azul que le daban cierto aire de asistente o de secretaria, además usaba gafas de marco rojo, su cabello era gris claro y sus ojos azul zafiro, era muy alta, tanto como Arcelia y tenía una bonita figura delgada que le daba cierto aire de modelo.

-Usted, ¿Es la dueña de esa poderosa presencia que en ocasiones llegue a sentir?- preguntó algo aturdida aún la biju.

De golpe la sala de audiencias se abrió y un borrón verde corrió a abrazar a la peligris. Ahí fue donde Isobu notó que tenía apariencia humana pero no fue lo único que le sorprendió.

-¿Hermana mayor, eres tú?- preguntó con los ojos anegados de lágrimas la tortuga.

-Si, Isobu, soy Chomei, Lady Arcelia me rescató a mi y a mi Jinchuriki de Taki, como lo ha hecho contigo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Yagura muy confundido.

-Estamos en el país del Sol, es un placer conocerte- contestó Arcelia mientras sonreía- dejame darte un presente de bienvenida.

La mujer beso en los labios al "niño" y este comenzó a brillar, transformándose en un apuesto hombre en sus treinta.

-Me siento algo raro - dijo el hombre que de súbito notó como ahora, su apariencia coincidía con su edad cronológica.

La tortuga se sonrojo un poco, a Yagura le habían sellado a Isobu cuando tenía 9 años, al ser ella una tortuga, paro su reloj biológico en esa edad, Yagura jamás tuvo pubertad, y la biju y su Jinchuriki jugaban desde que era el joven un niño a que ella era su bella esposa y el su galante marido. Sin bien el Kage mentalmente era un adulto en muchos sentidos, sus gustos seguían siendo muy infantiles, culpándose de ello la tortuga pues si ella era sellada en un varón, su edad biológica se detenía en su exterior, pero al morir de "Vejez" Yagura lo hubiera hecho luciendo como un niño…. Que probablemente tuvo artritis, reumas y otros achaques propios de esa edad.

-Sabía que de haber crecido serias muy apuesto ,amigo- dijo sonrojada la peligris.

-Sabía que de ser humana, serias muy hermosa- contestó también sonrojado el Kage.

Una jadeante Fuu llegó furiosa con Chomei pero al ver a Yagura se le bajó el coraje por lo apuesto que el hombre era.

-Fuu, se te va a dislocar la mandíbula si sigues viendo a Yagura asi- advirtió burlona la escarabajo.

-No molestes- contestó haciendo un puchero adorable la peliverde.

-¿Y que será de nosotros ahora?- preguntó Isobu a la deidad.

-Dímelo tú, hija mia- le pidió la diosa a la biju- eres libre de quedarte o de marcharte, nadie en este lugar piensa impedirte hacer tu voluntad.

-¿Como es que logró liberar a mi amiga de mi interior sin matarme?- preguntó Yagura curioso.

-Eso es realmente sencillo cuando tienes mis habilidades- contestó la peliblanca con modestia- a ambos les ofrezco un lugar al que pueden llamar hogar, si gustan pueden quedarse esta noche para que decidan que hacer, les repito, mi único interés era liberar a Isobu, si ambos deciden irse o quedarse, es su decisión.

-Además de Chomei, ¿Alguno de mis otros hermanos ya vive aquí?- preguntó ilusionada la tortuga.

-Así es, mi hija Kurama vive aquí.

######

Con todo y que en cuatro semanas irían a Konoha por los exámenes Chunnin, el equipo Torchic estaban junto a otro equipo una generación anterior a ellos en misión, el equipo conformado enteramente por kunoichis ,denominado equipo Meganium y ellos custodiaban una caravana comercial bastante extensa, esta vez iban al País de los demonios con el cual tenían una muy estrecha relación, ya que ese país les ayudó para crear su fachada sobre el origen del País del sol.

El país de los demonios había creado al Reibi y este se había salido de control por lo que Arcelia en persona detuvo a esa amenaza, el pseudo biju fue convertido por la deidad en un pequeño bebé que fue adoptado por una pareja que no podía tener y hijos y a hasta donde sabían, actualmente, el niño que tenía ocho años vivía feliz y tranquilo siendo muy amado por su familia.

Ya que había muy hábiles sacerdotes en el país, la naturaleza divina de la feudal no pasó desapercibida y Arcelia les confesó sobre su naturaleza. A los dirigentes del país les pareció un honor que ella les ayudará por lo que le ofrecieron su amistad incondicional.

Al meditar sobre el "origen" del país, la peliblanca llegó a una buena historia de fundación siendo ella una suerte de sacerdotisa prodigio que tras sellar al demonio, decidió irse con la bendición de su pueblo a peregrinar hasta hallar un propósito, adoptado a algunos jóvenes en el camino y haciéndose la meta de fundar un santuario para los marginados y parias logrando su sueño fundando al nuevo país.

Con ayuda de Clément (Celebi) varios habitantes del país lograron plantar pruebas del supuesto origen de la diosa y de algunos de sus hijos, siendo Giratina por ejemplo, en este universo la hermosa Shion (de ahí su parecido a Hinata en versión shiny, recuerden que Gisele es peliplata y de tez morena clara) quien fue "Salvada" de su misión relacionada al falso biju y debido al gran cariño de la sacerdotisa hacia la joven le adoptó así como también adoptó a varios huérfanos que fueron puestos en esa condición por la criatura.

El punto es que, gracias a esa ayuda, ahora ambos equipos custodiaban tan extensa caravana rumbo a la capital del país.

-¿Lista para los exámenes Chunin?- preguntó la sensei del equipo Meganium.

-Tanto como podría estarlo Tier- respondió Yugao.

-Me alegra- sonrió la sensei de las Kunoichi y agregó- eso me recuerda ¿Como vas manejado "ése" asunto?

Tier se refería a la pubertad de sus pupilos, sabia que la Shichibukai creció en una sociedad donde el sexo era tabú, Tier Halibel había sido miembro de los ANBU y estuvo en el escuadrón de Yugao, la bella Kunoichi estuvo a nada de formar parte de los Shichibukai pero fue sacada del grupo por Lance Dracon quedando fuera por nada, Sabía de sobra que Yugao no manejaba esas cuestiones tan bien. Recordaba divertida, la cara roja que puso cuando entrando a los baños termales del escuadrón, sorprendió a Vypra y a Tier en plena acción y que salió a trompicones cuando ambas amigas le ofrecieron hacer un trío para bajarle el estrés.

-Ese creó, será mi dolor de cabeza mientras viva- admitió derrotada la pelipurpura.

La Sharkpedo sólo río por el comentario mientras ambas sensei veían a Emilou(Stadler) Mila (Pyroar) y Sung sung( Arbok) convivir con los genin.

-Eso es algo que jamás entenderé de ustedes los humanos- admitió la ojiazul- es una necesidad biológica como cualquier otra y sus cuerpos les proporcionan un extra tan especial. Para nosotros el sexo por placer es un gran descubrimiento, más allá de nuestro instinto de conservación de la especie, demostrar amor o afecto mediante ese contacto íntimo, no me explicó porque tienen ese tabú.

-Supongo que los humanos somos muy complicados- dijo la ojionix con filosofía- o nos gusta hacer complejo lo sencillo, pero debo de decir que al vivir en el país, he roto con varios de mis prejuicios.

-Al menos haz crecido como persona en más de un aspecto- reconoció Halibel- en fin, dejame ir a separar a Emilou y a Mila que deseo terminar este día con tres alumnas y no con una.

######

Asami entrenaba con su madre, la matriarca Uzumaki le enseñaba a su hija a usar las cadenas de diamantina de su clan, Asami vio que por alguna razón su madre estaba de malas, la ojilila aún recordaba furiosa su experiencia en el País del Sol y en el de Las Olas, prácticamente les arrojaron al ferry como personas no gratas y de regreso a Saitama, fueron agredidas nuevamente mientras uno de los Shichibukai, un tipo que se veía muy fornido e imponente pese a su uniforme y su máscara comía tranquilamente disfrutando del espectáculo.

El punto fue que , a menos que fuese necesario, Kushina juraba no pisar ese país a menos que se embarcará desde Jaya.

-Mami,¿ porque estas molesta?- preguntó preocupada la pelirroja por su madre.

-Fui a el País del sol, supongo que sabes como me fue.

-No entiendo porque nos tratan como criminales- dijo molesta la Uzumaki- después de todo, ese demonio recibió el trato que merecía.

Asami llegó a la conclusión de que algo sabían de su hermano tanto en las Olas como en El sol, recordaba que era tan poca cosa el demonio que sólo tenía un ridículo apodo, llamarlo como un complemento del Ramen le parecía gracioso a la Kunoichi y extrañamente apropiado para nombrar a un demonio que se había encargado de romper a su familia.

-Hija, ya hemos hablado de ello, Menma es tu hermano, cometí el error de juzgarlo mal; siempre fue tu hermano.

-!ESO NO ES CIERTO¡- Explotó la tomate de bote- Mi hermano murió y el Kyubi se posesionó de su cuerpo, mi madrina se equivoca, así de sencillo.

"Hija…. ¿Que he hecho ?" se preguntaba triste la Uzumaki mayor al ver que había envenenado a su hija y esta estaba encontra de su hermano.

########

En Uzu, en el departamento de Yugao la familia Uzuki cenaba tranquila y en silencio, desde que vivían en el lugar, tanto Naruto como Kurama compartían habitación mientras que Karura compartía la otra habitación con Yugao, alternándose el uso del Futon y la cama. A la deidad acuática si bien le daba igual dormir en el suelo raso, Yugao insitia en que durmiera a corde a su posición como princesa y debido a la comprensión que se tenían llegaron al acuerdo de alternarse la cama.

La hermana adoptiva de Naruto prácticamente se hacía cargo de los quehaceres del hogar, entre ellos el de cocinar, la peliazul contrario a la reputación que tenía en su mundo en realidad era muy hogareña, a diferencia de su hermano Goliat (Groudon) era de un carácter en su mayoría sereno, pero como toda chica, hacerla enfurecer era una sentencia de muerte para quien le sacará de sus casillas, habilidad que poseía de sobra Goliat.

-Deliciosa como siempre- halago Kurama a su hermana adoptiva- Karura, no me la creo que dormías eones en esa caverna en tu mundo natal, siendo tan hábil en la cocina.

-B..bueno, una tiene sus pasatiempos- dijo sonrojada por pena la diosa- el mio es la cocina, Naru-chan tiene la jardinería, tu la colección de armas de fuego y Yugao-chan es una gamer- dijo con simpleza haciendo que la pelipurpura escupiera su agua por ello.

-Karura-sama, no entiendo a que se refiere- dijo apenada Yugao porque su pasatiempo secreto se había descubierto.

-Jaja, así que te gustan los videojuegos- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna la pelinaranja- quien te viera, te recordaba más seriecita..

Naruto sólo reía, Sabía que sus días alegres estaban contados, dentro de poco volvería a aquel lugar que le seguía causando pesadillas aunque no tan frecuentes a cuando era un niño.

########

 **Hace 8 años, Ciudad Ópalo.**

Un desgarrador grito de pánico hizo que Gisele se teletransportara a la habitación del rubio, Naruto constantemente sufría pesadillas y ataques de ansiedad, hacia un mes que vivía en el palacio en semi enclaustramiento la tercer miembro del trío elemental de Hoen, la tercera de los REGIS, Betsabe (Regirock) pues ella era muy parecida a Kushina físicamente, tanto que sólo con verla el pobre niño sufría crisis nerviosas por su presencia, si había una de las deidades hermanas de Naruto que odiase a Kushina con fuerza no era Gisele, era Betsabé; porque sólo con estar cerca del niño este sufría terriblemente, la pokemon roca quizá y se diferenciara en ser ojijade y azabache, su cara bastaba para detonar esos ataques en su hermano a quien pudo realmente tratar hace poco.

La ojiperla abrazó al niño y le canturreo una canción para dormirlo y tras dejarlo en su cama fue por su hermana Selene (Cresselia) para que usando su habilidad, ahuyentara a las pesadillas del pequeño.

-Madre, por favor- rogaba Gisele esa misma mañana a Arcelia- Yo sola me bastó para convertir a esa aldea en una humeante pila de escombros, sólo necesitó el 5% de mí poder para borrar al país entero del mapa; ya no digamos lo que le pasará a esa aldea si uso mi hiperrayo con el 3% de mí fuerza.

-Hija, Yo quisiera ir también, pero hay otras formas de hacerlos sufrir, lamentablemente tu hermano debe pasar por un proceso para sanar, nosotras sólo podemos esperar a que lo malo que vivió en ese sitio lo supere con el tiempo.

-Es que me duele verlo asi- decía sollozando la diosa oscura sin importarle que los sirvientes o sus hermanos la vieran llorar por su amado rubio.

Arcelia le puso su mano en la mejilla derecha y le hizo mirarle a los ojos, así pudo ver la dragón fantasma que su madre tenía los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, pues ella también se sentía mal por su hijo.

-Cariño, entiendo tu dolor pero no podemos hacer nada más que desear que las cosas salgan bien.

-¿Piensas dejar impune a esos malditos?- preguntó la hija mayor de Arcelia a su madre.

-En su momento les haré pagar cada lágrima y grito de pánico de mi hijo, por ahora debo de atender otros asuntos, pero creeme, desearan no haber nacido cuando acabe con ellos.

Gisele salió de la oficina de su madre, si Kushina era quien atormentaba a su amado hermanito en sus pesadillas, ella haría un infierno los sueños de la Uzumaki.

######

A dos semanas para que los equipos tuvieran que partir a Konoha, Gisele estaba de visita en Uzu, la deidad oscura y su hermano estaban en Bunny's comiendo ramen mientras competía con Naruto por ver quien comía más tazones, sacando una gota de sudor cómica en los propietarios del lugar.

-Toma, te tengo un pequeño obsequio- dijo Gisele tras ganar la competencia entregándole una pokebola a Naruto- esta pokebola continente un clon de sangre mio, usala como si fuera tu innovación personal, no dudes en usarme para lo que gustes- dijo lo último con un tono meloso en su voz.

-gracias Gisele, te lo agradezco- dijo sonriendo de manera encantadora el Jinchuriki.

" **Me preguntó si notarás algún día que mi hermana mayor te ama"** se preguntaba la biju en el interior de Naruto mientras limpiaba con esmero un rifle de francotirador.

Luego de comer, la pareja de hermanos fue a un parque cercano a sentarse a ver a las parejas pasando un rato agradable y a los niños jugar en el lugar, para cualquier observador, pareciera que también estuvieran en una cita romántica los hermanos Uzuki, pues caminaban muy tomados de la mano.

-Hermanito, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo entre tartamudeos la bella dragón fantasma.

-Dispara- contestó el genin sonriendo.

-¿Sigues siendo virgen?- preguntó con un deje de ansiedad la deidad.

-Si, sigo siendo vez virgen- dijo sonriendo el ojiazul- ¿Porque preguntas?.

La ojiperla sonrió nerviosa, le alegraba saber que su hermanito seguía siendo virgen, pues su más secreta fantasía aún podría cumplirla, como en muchas cosas relacionadas a ella, Sabía que los habitantes del país; para ser más precisos las féminas del país, no se acercarían a su hermano por ella pues era muy bien sabido que "estaba encaprichada" con Naruto, pero la peliplata sabía que su hermano era tan noble y tenía un corazón tan grande que en él había cabida para más de una afortunada y que a todas las amaria por igual, en lo único que era egoísta era en ese deseo de ser la primera vez de Naruto, pero no se enojaria o tomaría represalias contra la afortunada en robarle su oportunidad.

Así que haciendo acopio de su valor le contestó.

-¿Que te parecería que tu primera vez fuera conmigo?- preguntó con la cara tan roja que pondría a las manzanas en vergüenza.

-Pero, somos hermanos- dijo apenado el Uzuki, pues el único tabú en El país del sol relacionado al amor, era el incesto.

-Si, pero no somos hermanos de sangre, ¿ O acaso no te parezco atractiva?- dijo haciendo un adorable mohín.

-No es eso- dijo apenado el Uzuki- Sólo me tomaste desprevenido con tu propuesta. En verdad me sentiría muy honrado de que la mujer más bella en esta isla me quitara mi virginidad- contestó tan rojo como su hermana el genin.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que fue roto por la deidad, ella le aclaró que la única persona que decidiría cuando ocurriría eso sería Naruto, el ojiazul le prometió que en cuanto pasara el trago amargo en Konoha se entregaria a ella.

"Ya estoy un poco más cerca de cumplir mi sueño" pensaba alegre la dragón "sólo me falta reunir el valor para entregarte mi corazón y no sólo mi cuerpo".

#####

Faltaban sólo quince días para que comenzarán los exámenes Chunnin y Hiruzen convocaba a los jounin instructores para preguntarles si daban el aval para sus pupilos accedieran al examen; los equipos de genin más veteranos en su totalidad dieron ese aval mientras que los equipos uno al seis de la actual generación negaban su participación siendo la sorpresa que los equipos Siete, Ocho y Diez dijeron estar listos para tomar .

-Una última cosa- dijo el Kage de último momento- los exámenes este año serán más duros que en ocasiones anteriores, cuatro de las cinco grandes aldeas piensan enviar al menos a un equipo, todo esto porque se enteraron que Uzu viene a hacer los exámenes.

Hubo cuchicheos, los equipos que se habían topado con shinobi de esa aldea sabían que eran muy poderosos tanto sus equipos genin como los famosos Shichibukai, Tal Pai Pai un criminal rango S y su banda fueron derrotados en el país de los demonios por el equipo Combusken que custodiaba un cargamento , la caravana se topó al equipo 10 y estos fueron testigos de como el sensei acabó con la grulla roja mientras el equipo Combusken hacía trizas a los seguidores del criminal, al final para vergüenza de Asuma, el equipo de Uzu básicamente solo acabó con la amenaza, de igual manera Gai y sus pupilos vieron a un Shichibukai que era en exceso veloz derrotar sólo a una banda de ladrones cuando el ninja elite custodiaba un cargamento con aparatos de alta tecnología al país de los Osos. Que equipos de Uzu vinieran harían más interesantes las cosas.

Así seguían pensando al menos los sensei de los equipos de novatos y Gai.

Mientras eso ocurría, en el complejo Uchiha nuevamente Sasuke le gritaba con ira a Izumi, la azabache volvía a ser blanco de las frustraciones de Sasuke por el parón en las misiones a causa de lo ocurrido con Tazuna, si bien Sasuke estuvo entrenando con Kakashi, sentía que esa inactividad le retraso en el objetivo de completar su venganza.

Sasuke le dio una sonora bofetada a Izumi que se llevó la mano a la mejilla que recibió el golpe y se alejó de ahí, la pobre chica se sentía merecedora de ese desprecio después de todo, su novio había sido el causante de la desdicha de Mikoto y de Sasuke.

-Cariño, no te deberías atormentar asi- dijo la matriarca Uchiha al llegar al lugar de los gritos- Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo Itachi.

-Esta bruja y el eran muy cercanos, apuesto a que sabía de sus intenciones y no hizo nada, cuando sea el líder, la expulsaré del clan con toda la deshonra posible-expresó muy cabreado Sasuke.

Mikoto sólo veía con dolor lo sucedido, la masacre transformó al amable niño que era Sasuke en ese cruel y arrogante genin sin que Mikoto pudiera hacer algo al respecto y eso la atormentaba.

"Hijo mío, te he fallado; cuanto lo siento" pensaba la azabache desconsolada.

Esa misma noche Izumi dormía y soñaba con la fatídica noche donde sus desgracias iniciaron, justo cuando Itachi iba a asesinar a su hermano Kaname, una poderosa onda de choque arremetió contra el prodigio y lo mando a volar lejos, la Uchiha vio ante ella a una hermosa mujer de piel morena obscura de cabello rubio platinado y ojos azules en escleróticas negras, además de poseer un par de alas negras similares a las de un murciélago, usaba una extraña vestimenta que era coqueta, elegante e inocente al mismo tiempo (ropa de gothiclolita) que bajaba su brazo, seña inequívoca de que fue ella quien arrojó lejos al Uchiha.

-Izumi, no te atormentes por algo que estaba fuera de tu control- comenzó a hablar la joven mujer- se lo que sientes, Yo viví algo similar; no dejes que la culpa te consuma; después de todo aun hay gente que te aprecia y se preocupa por ti.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó nerviosa la chica, que veía con detalle a la joven.

-Puedes llamarme Giratina- le contestó dulcemente la deidad- te repito cariño, no debes atormentarte por algo que fue y de lo cual no tuviste culpa alguna. Dale la espalda a quienes te hacen el mal y pon tu atención a quienes son buenos contigo, muy pronto, arribaré a este mundo y traeré justicia , mientras te pido humildemente que resistas.

El resto de la pesadilla se transformó en un apacible sueño, la forma astral de Gisele sonreía al ver que le dio paz a una de las pocas personas que la merecían, así que poniendo una cara traviesa se dirigió a casa de Kurenai y Anko a divertirse un poco.

-Primero atormentaré a esa estúpida maestra y luego me divertire un rato con mi amiga Anko- exteriorizo sus pensamientos mientras una sonrisa pervertida se esbozaba tenuemente en su rostro- Bruce que se encargue de molestar a la Uzumaki y a la Inuzuka.

Esa misma mañana, Anko traía una cara de felicidad y satisfacción que intimidaba un poco a quienes le conocían, la domadora de serpientes tuvo un sueño tan intenso y real que al despertarse notó que estaba muy mojada y que debía de cambiarse de ropa interior y su juego de cama.

Kurenai le reclamó molesta su ruido y su amiga le resto importancia, dirigiéndose muy contenta a su trabajo en IT, sin embargo, tanto ella como Ibiki Morino, su jefe y una de las pocas personas que siempre le trataron bien luego de lo de Orochimaru fueron llamados, al igual que Genma Shiranui a las oficinas del Hokage , tras diez minutos de estadía, Anko sonreía maliciosamente pues ella ya tenía la prueba indicada para la etapa del examen que ella iba a supervisar.

#######

A seis días de que dieran inicio los exámenes Chunnin en el muelle, la familia Uzuki completa al igual que las familias de los genin despedían a sus familiares, Arcelia y Gisele sonreían a los genin y Máximo que venía junto a su secretaria temporal despedían a la comitiva.

La goleta donde venían los shinobi avanzó directo a Jaya donde desembarco la delegación que iría a hacer los exámenes a Konoha, tras comer de manera ligera se pusieron en marcha dispuestos a llegar lo antes posible a la famosa aldea shinobi.

-Oi que peleaste contra uno de los hermanos de Kurama- hacia plática Sachiko a Ash que avanzaba en la retaguardia del grupo- y que le diste una paliza.

-No fue así-/Aclaró el pokemon tipo fuego- Luchè contra Utakata-Sama y al aclarar que no estaba en las cercanías en un asunto relacionado a él, me dejó ir, me lo tope por coincidencia mientras buscaba la guarida del Sannin Orochimaru en esa región para destruirla y me tope al joven por casualidad.

Si bien, los Shichibukai le podían hacer frente a la mayoría de los Jinchuriki sin problema, tenían la orden de escapar de ellos y no enfrentarles a menos que fuera el último recurso, una orden que los siete acataban sin dudarlo.

-Pues suena aún así interesante- opinión Yugao.

Mientras los jóvenes charlaban sus cosas.

-¿En serio Idate y tu son amigos con derechos?- preguntó Zatanna a su amiga.

-Si, lo hacemos al menos dos veces por semana, Reiko-sama y mis padres sólo quieren que dos la responsabilidad de usar anticonceptivos, así que los dos usamos el sello antiembarazo.

¿Y tu, lo haces con Daisuke o con Blake?- fue el turno de preguntar de la ojinaranja.

-Sachiko-sensei es la pareja de Daisuke y Blake sale con Rangiku(Miltank) así que no lo hago con ellos.

-porque quieres que tu primera vez sea Naruto- dedujo la pokemon psíquico que sonreía de manera pícara.

Asintió su amiga roja como tomate a lo que la kirlia suspiro cansada.

-Con Gisele-sama tan encaprichada con él, tendrías que esperar a que deje de ser virgen- dio su opinión la subtipo hada- pero, hay formas de saltarse ese "impedimento"- dijo sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

Irónicamente mientras las chicas hablaban de sexo, los chicos hablaban de lo bueno que se había quedado Saavant(1) y que lamentablemente ellos lo verían en repeticiones, dándoles cierta frustración de que posiblemente los spoilearan por ello sus amigos.

El grupo siguió avanzando a buen ritmo y llegó en sólo un día a un poblado muy cercano a Konoha donde pararon a dormir, los exámenes serían en cinco días, por lo que podían darse el lujo de descansar en la posada.

#####

A cuatro días para que dieran inicio los exámenes Chunnin, al fin se digno temprano en la mañana Kakashi, a darles la información y la responsiva de la prueba. Si no hubiera sido por Ino, Asami probablemente se habría entrado un día antes y eso a alguien (cof cof Kakashi cof cof ) le hubiera acarreado problemas, afortunadamente para ella sólo había algo a lo que él temía, a su madre ;así que con una sutil amenaza que le dio el día anterior bastó para que hoy a las siete les diera la información y el documento, ahora, medio día ,la Uzumaki y su madre paseaban e iban a recoger como favor a Tomoyo Daidouji la secretaria de Hiruzen, los papeles con los informes de la puerta Este de la aldea.

El equipo 10 venía de un pequeño encargó y estaban descansando mientras Kurenai que venía acompañada de Hinata platicaba con Asuma, igualmente Hana Inuzuka trataba junto a Kiba, de animar a Hayate a que tomara aire fresco con ellos en las cercanías de los muros, se dio la casualidad de que también, Kakashi estuviera en esa puerta pues pensaba pedirle como favor a uno de los guardias que recibieran por él un paquete que el correo traería desde la capital del país.

Así que todos vieron llegar a la delegación de Uzu, por lo que los habitantes de Konoha prestaron atención a los visitantes.

Kiyoko lleno las formas e hizo los trámites protocolarios, una vez hecho eso, Izumo les pidió por protocolo, quitarse la máscara siendo Ash el primero en hacerlo dejando de piedra a Kakashi pues reconoció al ninja de quien era doppelganger, pues si "viviera" Óbito sería seguramente igual a aquel pelinaranja ojijade.

La siguiente fue Sachiko, viendo furtivamente a Shikamaru, Ino se dio cuenta que su compañero se sonrojo un poco, mientras en las cercanías a Konoha en la puerta Norte, una bella rubia que usaba un abanico sintió ganas de matar a una pelirroja creida que estaba metiéndose con lo suyo.

De vuelta al lado Este, Kiba e Ino así como sus conocidos se quedaron sin habla al ver el enorme parecido de Idate y Diana con ellos. Pero fue más grande su sorpresa al ver a Daisuke y notar su increíble parecido a Sasuke.

Todos prestaban atención a los últimos enmascarados, la Jounin y el último de los gennin notaron como se les quedaban viendo y como para su mala fortuna entre esas personas había gente a la que preferirían no ver jamás. Yugao le puso la mano en el hombro a su alumno para confrontarlo y darle valor, algo que ella misma necesitaba, así que respirando profundo se quitó ella primero y de manera lenta su máscara.

Los jounin y la Uzumaki se quedaron de piedra al reconocer a Yugao, Hayate sentía que se moría ahí mismo al igual que Hana y Kurenai, Kushina temblaba y derramaba lágrimas, si esa era Yugao, eso quería decir que el último gennin era….

El joven Uzuki se quitó la máscara y al hacerlo, Ino y Hinata vieron a un muy apuesto muchacho rubio, en opinión de Ino esas marcas en sus mejillas le hacían ver adorable, en opinión de Hinata….. Se desmayó al verlo.

Por su parte Asami estaba furiosa, reconoció al genin, ese era el demonio, el causante de su desgracia, se calmó rápidamente, después de todo , como se los explicó Kakashi en esta prueba los accidentes solían ocurrir.

Kushina vio que efectivamente el niño era su hijo Menma y corrió llorando de alegría a abrazarlo. Pero a pocos metros de hacerlo una Alabada, un Tanto y dos Katanas le impidieron el paso y todos veían en Shock a los tres Shichibukai frenar en seco a la Uzumaki.

-!No permitiremos que le ponga sus asquerosas manos encima a Naruto-Sama¡- amenazó para sorpresa de todos los adultos, Yugao Uzuki ,a quien fuera su amada sensei.

 **1))))))))))) anime ficticio, si lees Mi fic El Centinela sabrás a que hace referencia el título de dicho anime.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Ya se armo el desastre, al fin ,los nacidos en Konoha vuelven a casa a enfrentar a su pasado, vaya que ocurrían cosas en el tiempo de estadía de los jóvenes genin y de sus acompañantes.**

 **Ahora nuevamente hago un anunció.**

 **Por goleada, Anko es la segunda de cuatro chicas que terminarán siendo interés amoroso de nuestro rubio suertudo, lamento romperles el corazón, pero Yugao de momento no será interés amoroso, por un lado ella lo ve como un hijo y él la ve como su hermana mayor, momentáneamente, no se ven asi, quizá y en la parte que vendría a ser Shippuden….**

 **Así que recogiendo a sus candidatas haremos la segunda dinámica.**

 **Podrán votar por su favorita de la siguiente forma darán 3 puntos a su candidata más querida, 2 a la que medio quiere y uno a la que menos, las dos que queden con más puntos de aquí al capítulo 10 serán las ganadoras definitivas.**

 **Las candidatas son.**

 **Hinata.**

 **Ino**

 **Fū**

 **Moegi**

 **Kurama**

 **Hanabi.**

 **Acorde a sus candidatas dejadas en la votación de Harem o no salieron esos nombres así que ellas básicamente son las elegidas.**

 **Si a quien quieren no sale en , pueden sugerirla y darle su puntuación más alta, al final ganaran las dos con más puntos, así que ,si… van a tener que poner atención a los comentarios.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "Konoha".**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	9. Konoha

**Konoha.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review**

 **Invitado**

Me parece que me pusiste el review sin iniciar sesión… En fin, por principios de cuentas, gracias por los buenos deseos y eso no caduca en si, porque lo mismo sabes inmediatamente que pedir como pudes tardar un mes en hacerlo.

Sobre que no pudes hay cosas en las que soy firme; no puedes pedir a una chica en el harem o revivir muertos ( entiendanse a los edo tensei o a la familia Yuki o a Minato) o pedir exagerados power Up. Fuera de eso prácticamente lo que sea.

 **Shura.**

Pues si, muy infundados, de hecho es muy similar a Anko en ese sentido, esa razón y elnjecho de que su carácter es muy similar es lo que las hará buenas amigas.

Y si, soy malvado por cortarlo ahí.

 **Invitado 2.**

Esperó que no te hayas muerto para cuando este capítulo se haya publicado. ×_×

 **Clandestino e invitado 3**

Votación recibida.

 **Joker-san**

Esperó que te guste el capítulo, porque aqui comenzaré a sacar los trapos sucios en Konoha. Y como dije antes haré eso de cortar capítulos en lo más interesante.

 **Resultado parcial de la votación.**

Hinata 27

Kurama 22

Fū 17

Tenten 13

Ino 11

Hanabi 10

Zatanna 6

Moegi 5

Karura 2

Latias 1

 **Recuerden la votación consiste en asignar 3 ,2 y un punto a sus tres candidatas para el harem, tienen hasta el próximo capítulo para votar.**

Todos los presentes estaban en shock total, habían buscado durante años a Yugao y al niño en vano y ahora tanto la pelipurpura como el hijo de Minato regresaban a casa por su propia cuenta. Eso era increíble, pero más inverosímil era ver que quien fue la alumna preferida de Kushina ahora le plantaba cara de manera vehemente para evitar que la Uzumaki abrazara a su hijo.

-Yugao, ¿Que te sucede?- pregunto la ojilila tras salir de su estupor inicial- ¿Quien te crees para negarme el poder abrazar a mi hijo?.

Todos los de Uzu se enfurecieron al oír el comentario en especial Yugao, ahora resultaba que siempre si, la pelirroja quería al niño, eso sin dudas acarrearía más problemas a su ya de por si precaria situación, aún así; ninguno de los Shichibukai cedió terreno en mantener su pose amenazadora, pese a estar intimidando a la viuda del gran héroe de Konoha en su propia aldea ,ni Ash ni Sachiko se achicaron por ese hecho, situación que Asuma reconoció como algo loable pese a su situación.

-Oigan ¿Que no esa mujer y ese genin son las personas de la orden de recuperación que nos dijeron que debíamos de buscar en nuestros ratos libres en misión?- preguntó Ino a Shikamaru que asintió afirmativamente.

-Y….Yugao, cariño….- decía apenas Hayate al ver a su antigua novia- Haz vuelto a casa.

Yugao volteó a ver a su antiguo enamorado y al notar su estado demacrado, no pudo evitar sentirse bien por la lamentable condición de su exnovio.

-Jajajaja, buen chiste ese- decía burlona la espadachín- si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que te vi, me lanzaste una Fuuma shuriken con la intención de matarme, y me llamaste "La puta del demonio"; ¿En serio crees que esta aldea en mis últimos años de estancia era un hogar?.

Los involucrados en el asunto se sintieron mal por las palabras de la pelipurpura, Yugao tenía razón, Konoha le había fallado a ella, pero eso no quería decir que este dejaba de ser su hogar.

Nuevamente la Uzumaki trató de acercarse al genin rubio y como hace instantes, Ash le apuntaba amenazadoramente con su alabarda haciendo que Kurenai, Hana, Kakashi y Asuma se posicionarán frente a Kushina dispuestos a defenderla.

-!Yugao, no se que rayos te sucede, pero no dejaremos que amenacen a si a Kushina-sensei¡- decía recuperando la compostura Hana- ¡Bajen sus armas si no quieren problemas ¡- amenazó a los Shichibukai.

-Ustedes son los que van a bajar sus armas- dijo con aplomo Kiyoko- hemos venido invitados por su Hokage a esta aldea, esta agresión podría iniciar la guerra entre nuestras naciones; así que en su lugar, media el alcance de mis palabras; por otro lado; creanme, no saben en la que se meten.

-Maldición, esa mujer tiene razón- concedió Asuma a la secretaria de Máximo- por mucho que nos duela, no podemos tocarlos.

-!Al diablo con la diplomacia¡- explotó Kushina- ¡Devuelvanme a mi Sochi, ahora ¡.

-Eso no va a suceder- contestó muy molesta Yugao- Usted no tiene literalmente el derecho a exigirnos nada relacionado a Naruto Uzuki.

Y eso si que hizo callar a los adultos presentes…..aquello debía ser una jodida broma, Yugao había adoptado al hijo de su sensei, eso no lo creía ninguno de los presentes.

#######

Hiruzen mando al concejo a reunirse, la noticia del regreso de Yugao y de el hijo de Kushina se regó como pólvora por toda la aldea, casi al minuto de que entraron, ya estaba el pobre Kage recibiendo acusaciones y quejas de parte de los civiles, para empeorar el asunto, Kotetsu le informó que en estos momentos los jounin de Uzu estaban a nada de atacar a la matriarca Uzumaki y a los conocidos de Yugao y que los ánimos ya estaban muy caldeados.

-Alondra, ve a la puerta Este y pide a la delegación de Uzu que te acompañe y si Kushina o alguien más trata de hacer algo, diles que es mi orden que ellos vengan a verme .

La ANBU salió disparada a cumplir con su deber esperando porque su hermano Genma no se entrometiera en ese asunto.

Pero no le hizo caso Izanagi a sus ruegos pues el Jounin y Maito Gai iban a toda velocidad dispuestos a reencontrarse con su amiga.

#######

-¿Como que Naruto Uzuki?- preguntó Kurenai a su ex amiga- no puedo creer que te atrevieras a adoptar al hijo de Kushina sensei.

Por respuesta a la ojiroja, toda la comitiva de Uzu estalló en carcajadas.

-Para que lo sepan, bola de imbeciles- dijo entre carcajadas Ash- la familia adoptiva de Naruto-sama se apellida Uzuki. Por lo común confunden a Yugao-san como miembro de la familia real de El país del Sol.

-¿Q….que esta diciendo?- preguntó pálida la pelirroja mayor.

-Así es, Naruto-sama es parte de la familia real en Uzu, hijo adoptivo de Arcelia Uzuki, la honorable fundadora y Señora feudal del País del Sol- respondió Sachiko.

"Eso explica el odio hacia Konoha de parte de la familia real" pensaba Shikamaru analizando la delicada situación.

-No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando- expresaba una muy confundida Ino.

-Esto es muy raro- apoyaba Kiba y dirigiéndose a Asami le preguntó -¿Tienes idea de que ocurre?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, aliento de perro- contestó como siempre la pelirroja.

Una ANBU con máscara de Alondra llegó al lugar y aprovechando la situación llamó a Asuma y a Kushina a una reunión de concejo, tras lo cual; invitó a la comitiva de Uzu a acompañarla a la torre del Hokage ,a lo que todos accedieron, así que dejándose guiar por Yugao y con los metiches siguiéndoles decidieron poner un poco de las instituciones de Arcelia en marcha.

######

 **Uzu, el día en el que les informaron que iban a participar en Los exámenes Chunnin.**

-Veran, uno de los objetivos primarios es dejar de esconder a Naruto-Sama- explicaba Máximo- Arcelia-Sama y Gisele-Sama han estado trabajando en ello, haciendo cosas de guerra psicológica en esa aldea, cuando lleguen queremos que de forma causal…..

##

-Oigan ¿que tal si cantamos un poco para aliviar el estrés?- preguntó Idate a sus compañeros.

-Juega- contestó Naruto y preguntó- ¿Qué canción?.

-¿Se saben la de The Plagues?- preguntó Zatanna a lo que todos accedieron así que comenzaron a cantar.

Kushina y compañía sólo oyeron al principios murmullos de parte de la delegación de Uzu, pero al.oír como aumentaban su volumen de voz, lentamente las atormentadas por la familia real se pusieron pálidas sin hallar el motivo para ello que no fuera la ominosa canción.

 **(CORO, cantan todos menos Naruto y Yugao)**  
[ **Dijo el señor , dijo el señor, dijo señor  
Dijo el señor , dijo el señor , dijo el señor**

 **La plaga y pestilencia envié  
Hasta tu lecho hasta tu hogar  
Si has de beber ,si has de comer  
Tus alimentos se pudriran  
A tu ganado herire  
Ovejas y bueyes moriran  
Hasta en tus sueños entrare  
Para romper y doblegar  
Mi plaga envié  
Mi enjambre envié  
Dijo el señor ]**

La Uzumaki y sus expupilas estaban lívidas ante la canción y más porque en la parte de los sueños todos hacían un cruel ademán de romper con satisfacción una rama, vagamente tenían idea de haber visto algo así, aunque no recordaban en donde; aún así, la comitiva siguio cantando hasta que fue el turno de Naruto de cantar.

 **(Naruto)  
Éramos hermanos cuando en otro  
Tiempo disfrutar fue todo lo que quise **.  
(Coro)  
[Del firmamento al trueno envíe, del cielo fuego  
hice caer. ]  
 **(Naruto)  
Si nunca Dios esta encomienda me hubiera dado  
Y en su nombre enviar calamidad  
Es lo último que quise  
**  
 **(Coro)  
[Granizo y fuego que cayo  
En cada campo y población ]  
**Hasta esta parte fue que tanto Asuma como Shikamaru notaban que la canción si bien era muy oscura, parecía narrar algo, pero eso no evitaba que Hinata , Ino y Kiba oyeran la letra muy intimidados.  
 **(Naruto)  
Era mi hogar, destrucción dolor y  
Ruina dentro me atormentan ya  
Inocentes que padecen tu arrogancia y necedad**

(Coro)  
[Envié la langosta que voló  
Como este mundo nunca vio  
En cada hoja ,en cada flor  
Hasta borrar todo verdor

Mi plaga envie  
Mi espada envie  
Dijo el señor  
Dijo el señor ]

 **(Naruto)  
Eramos hermanos  
¿Cuanto más dolor vas a causar? **

(Coro)  
[Mi plaga envie  
Mi espada envie ]

 **(Naruto)  
Danos libertad  
Dijo el señor  
Dijo el señor **  
Yugao tomaba aire pues era su turno de cantar  
(Yugao)  
{Eramos hermanos ¿cuanto  
Mas Rencor Has de guardar?  
¿Es lo que deseaste? }  
Esa estrofa confirmaba la suposición de los integrantes del equipo 10 , y en opinión de Shikamaru era una nada sutil, pero diplomática amenaza hacia la madre de Asami y sus conocidos por lo poco que dedujo por su interacción.  
(Coro)  
[La plaga envie  
Enjambre envie ]

(Yugao)  
{Soy cruel y despiadada  
Ya no te importa  
Cuánto me ha de costar, si ha de continuar  
a ningún lugar Tu pueblo ira }

(Coro)  
[Dijo el señor.]

 **(Naruto)  
Dijo el señor **

(Yugao)  
{Nunca de aquí tu pueblo se ira }

 **(Naruto)  
De aqui mi pueblo se ira.  
**-Hasta parece que la hubieran ensayado- decía aún algo aprensiva Ino.

La delegación siguió avanzando , pues aun faltaba para llegar a la torre y efectivamente, se notaban más relajados sus integrantes, pero Kushina , Kakashi y sus amigas eran ahora los que estaban nerviosos. Siguieron avanzando cuando de repente un jounin enfundando en un traje de spandex verde, espesas cejas y corte de tazón se acercaba a Yugao.

-Yugao-Chan, me alegra tanto verte - expresaba Gai mientras iba a abrazar a su amiga quien, contrario a lo que la mayoría pensaba, correspondió a su gesto y le abrazó cálidamente.

-También me alegra verte Gai- saludo a su viejo amigo la ojionix.

-!Gai¡- exclamaron los de Uzu.

-Yugao, ¿ eres amiga del Gran Maito Gai?- decía ¿Emocionado? Ash a lo que la pelipurpura asentía nerviosa.

La situación se le hizo extraña a los conocidos de ambos jounin, pues parecía ser que por algo le conocían al excéntrico cejudo.

Los genin voltearon a ver a Gai con estrellas en las pupilas y le rodearon como auténticos fans que exclamaron a viva voz:

-!ME DARÍA SU AUTÓGRAFO POR FAVOR GAI-SAMA¡.

La declaración le provocó un TIC nervioso a los adultos y a los genin de Konoha, mientras en otra parte un joven que parecía un mini Gai sentia que al fin alguien daba su justo e importante valor a las llamas de la juventud.

-EH….. ¿Que si les doy que?- decía sorprendido el cejudo teniendo de fondo las carcajadas de Yugao.

-Aunque no lo creas querido amigo- comenzó a explicar la espadachín- tu padre y tu son muy famosos y respetados en Uzu, de hecho uno de los Shichibukai, Anibal del Toro, quien lucha sólo con Taijutsu se hace llamar "La bestia púrpura de Uzu" en tu honor.

-¿Hay un país que admira a mi Padre?- decía muy conmovido el jounin a lo que su amiga asentía.

-Gai-sama, ¿me daría su autógrafo?- volvía a preguntar Naruto a lo que el jounin asentía.

-Que país tan raro ha de ser ese, si alguien tan ridículo como ese imbécil es famoso- expresaba Asami quien fue escuchada por todos haciendo enojar a los de Uzu.

-Su padre siendo genin mató a cuatro espadachines de la niebla e hizo huir a los otros tres- expresó Daisuke- y Gai-sama sin ser de un clan shinobi, sólo con su Taijutsu es uno de los mejores shinobi de esta aldea. Gracias a su duro trabajo, dedicación y constancia, ha logrado ser uno de los más poderosos ninja del mundo. Eso es digno de alabanza, por eso, el y su padre son muy admirados en nuestro hogar. Me sorprende o bueno, no tanto que al Gran Maito Dai-Sama no lo consideren un gran héroe o que no le den el crédito a Gai-Sama que se merece.

Todos los que oyeron al genin extranjero se quedaron impávidos por su férrea defensa hacia el excéntrico jounin, hasta parecía que era de su propia aldea dada la gran vehemencia con la que le defendían.

Gai se hizo la nota mental de visitar Uzu algún día, algo en su interior le decía que la iba a pasar muy bien, hallando rivales y teniendo desafíos.

Tras firmar varios autógrafos (y de recibir una muy sutil invitación de Kiyoko a cenar) el grupo reanudó su marcha y llegó a la Torre donde fueron conducidos a la sala del concejo.

Kiyoko, Yugao y Naruto, junto a Asuma y Kushina entraron a la sala a encarar al consejo.

#######

-Yo me quedo- decía Isobu a la peliblanca- quiero pasar el tiempo con mis hermanos, algo me dice que nos piensa liberar a todos.

excelente- aceptó gustosa la deidad-/¿Y que vas a hacer tu?- preguntó a Yagura.

-También pienso quedarme- respondió el Kage- aceptó su oferta de ser su diplomático y embajador.

-Muy bien- celebró la ojiroja- entonces, hay algo que deben saber.

La mujer brillo con fuerza obligando a ambos a cerrar los ojos, al volver a abrirlos, Arceus estaba en toda su gloria mirando divertida la expresión de estupefacción de sus nuevos ciudadanos.

 **-Ya que viviran aquí, hay un par de cositas que deben de saber.**

 **#########**

La sala de consejo se calló de súbito en cuanto vieron entrar a Yugao y a Naruto tomando la palabra apenas se reunió el consejo una persona.

-Así que los rumores del regreso del demonio y su guardiana son ciertos- Decía Hao Asakura el cuarto miembro del consejo civil en importancia- ya que ambos están aqui, supongo que vamos a ver cómo ejecutaremos a la traidora y como exterminaremos al demonio.

Hubo murmullos que le daban la razón a Hao en el consejo civil, la mayoría de sus integrantes seguían empecinados en la idea de que Tsunade estaba equivocada, pues si ella tenía razón, eso significaba que habían cometido el más grande error en la historia de la aldea…. O al menos hasta donde sabían el más grande error.

-!Repite eso hijo de tu….! - decía muy furiosa la Uzumaki- ¿Realmente piensa desacreditar a la honorable Nieta del fundador de esta aldea?- expresaba con el ceño fruncido la ojilila y fulminando con la mirada a Kiyoko continuo- más bien deberíamos poner a esa y a sus acompañantes en prisión por tener a mi Sochi en su poder.

-Kushina-hime tiene razón- alegó Homura uno de los miembros más poderosos del concejo civil- esa mujer no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

-Tengo la autorización de Lord Ozai y de Hiruzen-dono para estar aquí- contestó con calma la asistente- Estoy en representación tanto de Máximo Peñas nuestro Uzukage, como de Lady Arcelia, la fundadora y señora Feudal del País del Sol; todo lo que intenten hacerle a Naruto-Sama y a la Ex capitana Uzuki me incumbe y mucho.

-¿Como que Naruto-Sama?- preguntó Yoh Hamada muy indignado.

-La persona que quieren ejecutar es hijo adoptivo de mí señora, lo que lo hace miembro de la familia real del país- dio a conocer la peligris y agregó- Y por otro lado tampoco pueden acusar a Yugao Uzuki de traición cuando fue atacada por personas de su propia aldea.

-Recuerdo bien que al examinar la memoria de Hayate Gecko, único sobreviviente de la chusma que quiso linchar al niño, tres mujeres le salvaron, ¿Puedo saber qué fue de ellas?-/ preguntó Inoichi Yamanaka- en todo caso por defender a Yugao no podrían ser ejecutadas ya que el estúpido de Hayate le ordenó a la turbamulta asesinarlas también.

-Mis hermanas están en Ciudad Ópalo, nuestra capital económica y política- expresó Naruto por primera vez- Sahara-nee san, Erika-nee san y Ramona-nee san son mis hermanas mayores.

-!Menma, eso no es cierto, Asami y yo somos tu familia¡- exploto la Uzumaki- Por favor vuelve a casa, te he extrañado.

-Pues fijese Uzumaki sensei que eso no se va a poder- dijo con ironía la Shichibukai- Ni siquiera puede alegar que el niño se adoptó a sus espaldas por dos razones, por principio de cuentas, nunca lo registró en la aldea y en segundo lugar, el intento de linchamiento lo convertía en refugiado, así que bajo ambos casos usted perdió su derecho a ser algo de el, Arcelia Sama esperó los dos meses que marca la ley para ver si alguien no buscaba al niño, la orden de su localización la emitió la aldea un año después, así que….. Se perdieron ese derecho.

Mikoto y Tsume no podían creer el grado de negligencia al que en su momento llegó a exhibir su amiga, ¿tanto fue su odio que ni siquiera lo llevó a que le registraran? Recordaban entonces el desdén de la Uzumaki a su hijo y si, creían a ojos cerrados en las duras palabras de su ex pupila.  
-Supongo que en realidad el chico se llama Naruto y no es un apodo- dedujo Shikaku Nara.

-Así es, al principio le decía así porque era el nombre de el protagonista de la única Novela que en mi opinión vale la pena del Sannin Jiraiya, pero ya que mi sensei jamás lo registro o su "padrino" y sin saber como le iban a llamar… ya sólo me respondía si yo le hablaba por ese nombre o a Anko Mitarashi al decirle "Foxy-kun"- explicaba la ojionix- así que Naruto se quedó como su nombre en los papeles de adopción que mi señora feudal llenó.

-!Y todavía tienes el descaro de aceptar que ahora tu lealtad le pertenece a otra aldea¡- exclamó Koharu civil de mayor edad y poder en la aldea- no puedo creer que la ex sub capitana ANBU de la aldea haya jurado lealtad a otra nación.

-Mi lealtad esta para con mis seres queridos- expresó con convicción la pelipurpura- Konoha me demostró con la actitud hacia mi príncipe que no valía mi sacrificio por este lugar, además, si creen que eso les da derecho a ejecutarme, les recuerdo que al haber sufrido un atentado contra mi vida por mis "pares" me liberó de la aldea y me dio la libertad de irme a donde me recibieran.

Danzō escuchaba todo furioso, el pensaba encontrar al chico, arrancarle sus emociones y volverlo el arma que necesitaba para obtener el cargo de Hokage y llevar a su aldea a la gloria, pero ahora, se enteraba que el Jinchuriki era intocable pues tenía a toda una nación a su respaldo, a menos que….

-¿Y su pueblo sabe que es un Jinchuriki?- preguntó calculando una jugada el Halcón de guerra.

-Si- contestó con simpleza Kiyoko- Lady Arcelia no es una mujer común y corriente, con sólo verlo lo supo.

-¿Eso qué significa?- preguntó el Líder de Raíz.

-Antes de llamarse Arcelia Uzuki mi señora tenía otro nombre en el País de los demonios, nuestra tierra natal, su nombre era Kagome Higurashi, la gran sacerdotisa.

Y esa revelación aclaraba un gran enigma, el porque eligió al País del remolino para ir a vivir a él, pues los Higurashi además de ser reputados y poderoso sacerdotes, eran el equivalente a los Uchiha en Uzugakure, si los Uzumaki eran los Senju de Uzu….. La mujer tenía el mismo derecho que Kushina de reclamar como suyo al país y eso también explicaba el porque no sabían nada de ella, la mujer era del país de los demonios pais que a causa del Reibi permaneció en aislamiento hasta que se supo que una sacerdotisa lo detuvo .Y ahí fue cuando sido frío el Halcón.

-La tal Arcelia ¿Fue quien derrotó al Reibi?- preguntó Danzō, quien recibió un asentimiento por respuesta.

Eso tiraba por la borda el alegarle que estaría mejor el Kyubi con ellos, la mujer probó ser muy poderosa y hábil , derrotar al pseudo biju le daba seguramente la confianza de manejar al Kyubi, era una lástima en su opinión que no supiera de ella porque perdió a un muy valioso recurso.

-¿Puedo preguntar por que el desprecio entonces a nuestra aldea?- preguntó un civil imbécil- no es nuestra culpa que ese demonio nos arruinara la vida.

Y entonces algo que puso a temblar a varios por sus implicaciones ocurrió.

-Doble ráfaga- Kiyoko abrió la boca y un par de rayos rojos salieron de ella y se abalanzaron al concejal estúpido y le atravesaron de manera limpia el pecho y el estómago, matando al imbécil en el acto.

-¿Alguien más piensa llamar demonio a Naruto-sama?- preguntó con frialdad la bella asistente.

-!Exijo que le arresten ¡- exclamó otra concejal imbecil- esa ninja merece morir por ello.

-Soy una civil-sorprendió a todos por su declaración- para evitar que la historia se repita, todos los habitantes del País del Sol sabemos defendernos con una que otra técnica ninja, con orgullo les puedo asegurar que desde el niño más pequeño que sabe caminar hasta el anciano más viejo, que todos en El País del Sol sabemos defendernos.

Un silencio momentáneo reino en la sala pues todos trataban de digerir lo que acaba de pasar, la asistente del líder de Uzu había matado a un consejal con un poderoso justus grado A desconocido y sin usar sellos manuales, eso sí que puso nerviosos a los shinobi del consejo, semejante habilidad de una civil hacia pensarles que las historias que sabían de los Shichibukai y de sus shinobi en general no eran exageraciones.

Danzō vio el y frustrado al mismo tiempo, semejante poder fuera de su alcance, al menos momentáneamente, pobre tonto, pronto aprendería por las malas que a un pokemon no se le podría secuestrar y que el intento de ese crimen no saldría impune.

-¿No considerarian al menos que Jiraiya-sama revise el sello del kyubi?- preguntó Tsume tratando de mantener al chico un poco más en la aldea pasado el examen.

-Inuzuka, esa petición es muy estúpida- dijo enojada la mujer morena - Arcelia-sama logró la hazaña de matar al Reibi, ¿Realmente piensan que haya en este mundo alguien que le pueda enseñar algo a ella sobre fuinjutsu?.

Hiruzen vio severamente a Tsume y después a Mikoto para evitar otro burdo intento de mantener al chico en la aldea, acción que sirvió pues la líder de los Uchiha tenso sus movimientos en respuesta.

-Si ya se han desahogado, con su permiso, pero queremos descansar- dijo Naruto con hastío y agregó- Hokage-dono, me da gusto volver a verlo.

Hiruzen no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas de alegría, aparentemente el ojiazul vagamente le recordaba, el saber que pese a también merecer su desprecio, le tenía estima, le alegró bastante y le hizo sentir que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima.

Una vez que los tres habitantes de Uzu salieron Homura volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Debemos hacer algo para que ese demonio se quede en la aldea, el kyubi es de nuestra propiedad, no de Uzu.

-Supongo que piensas que si les declaramos la guerra les aplastaremos fácil- dijo con sarcasmo Shikaku Nara- Uzu tenía en sus bibliotecas shinobi ,jutsus y sellos muy poderosos, con lo que vimos de esa civil…. No saldríamos bien librados de esa.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar entonces sin hacer nada?- decía Kushina furiosa- esa bruja se llevó a mi Hijo…. MI HIJO….no me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada.

 **-Vaya, parece que los años te han vuelto más estúpida tomate cherry-** se oyó una voz gruesa y gutural que resonaba con fuerza en la sala.

-Maldita sea, Kyubi ya te….-dijo con enojo que paso a miedo en instantes la ex Jinchuriki.

 **-!booo¡-** gritó una zorra con cuatro colas, de tamaño normal que se plantó en medio de la mesa de reunión- **diría que es un gusto verte, pero estaría siendo muy hipócrita de mi parte.**

-E,.ese es el Kyubi- decía un concejal aterrado- !Maten al demonio¡.

Varios ANBU rodearon al animal que se acicalaba tranquilamente mientras era rodeada.

 **-Veo que la estupidez es una enfermedad endémica de esta aldea-** dijo con sorna- **soy un clon de sombra que Naruto me presta para que lo posea y pueda salir a estirar las piernas, que no me detectaran quiere decir que no ando tan oxidada en esto de los genjutsu como pensaba.**

 **Pero al caso, sólo he venido a entregarles esto.**

La biju de entre sus colas sacó un cubo de ocho centímetros de largo, todos creyeron que era un regalo y más de un concejal pensó la forma de reclamarlo como suyo, hasta que vieron al zorro poner su pata en la parte superior del cubo.

Este se iluminó y un holograma apareció, en el todos podían apreciar a una muy bella mujer con un porte elegante e imponente ver directo hacia ellos.

-[Ayúdanos Obi Wan Kenobi, eres nuestra última esperanza]

Todos los presentes tuvieron una cómica gota de sudor en la nuca al ver ese mensaje que creían equivocado basta que la mujer río divertida.

-[Siempre quise decir eso, Gisele, promete que vas a borrar esa parte]

{Si madre}

Cosa que no ocurrió aparentemente, tras carraspear un poco la deidad comenzó.

-[Soy Arcelia Uzuki, fundadora y señora feudal del Países del Sol, pueblo de Konoha, me repugnan y dan asco como no tienen idea, sus mentes obtusas y cobardes les hicieron cometer una grave injusticia en un corazón noble y puro.

Si por mi fuera en este momento serían una pila humeante de escombros]

Y para terror de todos, se pudo sentir un terrible instinto asesino emanando del proyector, además podía sentirse un aplastante poder venir del aparato , lo que volvía más intimidante los ojos chispeantes de furia de la deidad.

-[Para los que crean que me pueden arrebatar lo que más amo en el mundo sepan esto, Mi Naru-chan es mucho mejor persona que la mayoría de su cubo de inmundicia junto y me ha pedido dejar de lado mi venganza contra ustedes por haberlo maltratado creyéndole un demonio, pero sepan esto, si me entero que le han hecho el má daño, yo en persona iré a borrar del mapa su intento de aldea shinobi y creanme, no va quedar rastro de ella]

El holograma se apagó y Kurama recogió al aparato y lo guardo entre sus colas antes de volver a hablar.

 **-Supongo que recuerdan al instinto asesino que se dejó sentir en la aldea cuando las hermanas del cachorro lo salvaron-** señaló con una gran sonrisa orgullosa- **sepan esto, esas eran las hermanas más débiles del chico, en cuestión de poder, tanto Arcelia-sama como siete de sus hermanos podrían ser catalogados como verdaderos monstruos, siendo sincera, jamás podría aunque quisiera, derrotar al más débil de esos siete y ni hablemos de la madre de ellos, Ni todos los biju juntos podríamos derrotar a Arcelia-Sama. Así que adelante, son libres de tratar de retener al chico, nada me hará más feliz que ver como destruyen este lugar.**

Kurama desapareció en una explosión dejando pálidos a todos en la sala de reunión.

-Blofea- dijo Homura quien fue el primer idiota en salir de su estupor- no existe alguien así de poderoso.

-Lamento tener que romper su burbuja- dijo una lívida Kushina- pero me temo que es verdad. Si algo se de Kyubi es que es muy orgullosa, jamás mentiría admitiendo que hay mas de un ser humano más poderoso que ella….. A menos que fuera verdad….. Por Kami, ¿Que haré para recuperar a mi hijo?.

Hiruzen meditaba la situación, aparentemente Arcelia había brindado todo el amor materno a Naruto que Kushina le negó, y además estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de proteger a su hijo…. Por mucho que le doliera el chico ahora era un habitante del País del Sol y no había marcha atrás, además no podría ser tan cruel como para arrebatarlo de una familia que a todas luces le amaba, sólo para ver como sería maltratado en la aldea, la actitud aun hostil de la mayoría de los concejales daba cuenta de ello.

-creó que hay una forma de tratar de retenerlos- soltó de pronto Hiashi Hyuga- desafiemos a Yugao Uzuki y a los otros dos jounin a un duelo y Apostemos su estadía y lealtad a la aldea….

Sólo oyó eso Kushina que desapareció en una lengua de fuego.

#######

Los demás miembros de los equipos y la pareja de Shichibukai esperaban a sus camaradas ante la mirada inquisitiva de los conocidos de la Uzumaki y los otros genin, Naruto, Yugao y Kiyoko salieron de la torre y se dirigieron sonriendo a sus compañeros. Iban a irse cuando otro de los conocidos de Yugao llegó a saludarla, Alondra esperaba que la pelipurpura no fuera hostil con su hermano menor… cosa que no ocurrió.

-Genma, me alegra mucho verte- saludó contenta la pelipurpura de ver a otra de las pocas personas que no veían a Naruto como demonio en la aldea- ha pasado tiempo.

-Dímelo a mi - dijo el castaño- Vamos Mai, Yugao y tu eran parte de los ANBU, saluda.

Alondra sólo bufó frustrada y saludo a quien fuera su superiora sin romper más el protocolo de servicio.

-Cuando llegues a casa, va a matarte- le advirtió a Genma la ex sub capitana.

Yugao vio a lo lejos a una cabellera púrpura que reconocería en cualquier sitio y le hizo el ademán de acercarse.

Anko Mitarashi se acercó a los presentes que se le quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos a la domadora de serpientes, la Kunoichi vestía una camisa de red que casi dejaba al descubierto sus pechos copa E, unos shorts púrpuras ajustados a sus nalgas en forma de corazón, una gabardina marrón y botas de Kunoichi, Anko vio la estupefacción en sus rostros y saludo un poco intimidada a su primer amiga tras lo de Orochimaru.

-¿Porque se me quedan viendo así?- preguntó secamente la ojichocolate.

-!ME LLEVA LA CHINGADA ¡- decía entre triste y enojado Ash- por vida de tu madre, Taicho, no vaya a escoger un restaurante muy caro- rogó a la pelipurpura.

-Sigo sin entender- expresó exasperada la domadora de serpientes.

-jajaja, no haga caso- resto importancia Sachiko- sucede que usted se parece y mucho a una de las ANBU en Uzu, Ash y la ex capitana Uzuki apostaron a que prácticamente era igual a Vypra Hell.

A la domadora de serpientes ese nombre le pareció genial por algún motivo y sonrió por ello.

Tras ese curioso incidente, Anko vio a Naruto y notó que el pequeño niño se había convertido en un apuesto shinobi, Naruto era alto para su edad y tenía un cuerpo musculoso sin exagerar gracias a su entrenamiento en Santoryu, su mirada intensa y esa aura tan noble…. La domadora de serpientes se relamio los labios con deleite, acción que no pasó desapercibida para Yugao.

-Quizás no me recuerdes pero…

Naruto la interrumpió dándole un abrazo cargado de gratitud y afecto que Anko correspondió mecánicamente.

-Tu me cuidabas cuando Yugao-nee san no podía hacerlo- gracias por quererme.

-No tienes porque hacerlo- dijo conmovida la pelipurpura por ver que Naruto la recordaba, ella lo cuidaba con gusto porque el niño no la veía fríamente y con odio como todos en la aldea; entendió que al haber recibido pocas muestras de afecto en su más tierna infancia, estas probablemente no las olvido jamás.

Por alguna razón, Gisele sonrió divertida en Ciudad Ópalo, algo le decía que probablemente alguien le arrebataría su sueño pero esa persona valdría la pena.

"Meh, ya ni modo" pensó de forma agridulce la deidad oscura.

En Konoha la Jounin y el genin se separaron pero antes de hacerlo Anko le susurro algo al oído y el Uzumaki le dio una respuesta que sin que lo quisiera logró una hazaña que en Konoha todos pensaban que sería imposible, ganarse el corazón de la pelipurpura.

-le prometi a alguien más ese honor, no faltare a mi palabra por más que me encante la idea.

Yugao tuvo ganas de estrangular a Anko pero se calmo…. Por primera vez deseaba ver a Gisele desatar su furia con alguien y disfrutar el espectáculo.

Kushina apareció en un shisui de fuego y llamó la atención de Yugao.

-Yo y dos jounin más les desafiamos a un duelo a ti y a los otros jounin- reto la Uzumaki con vehemencia- si ganan los dejaremos en paz, pero si pierden; me devuelven a mi hijo.

-Con todo respeto, pero no esta en posición de hacer esa clase de retos- dijo enojada Sachiko- para empezar Usted no es la madre del príncipe Naruto.

-¿¡Queeee!?- se oyó a la multitud exclamar sorprendida.

-Veo que tienen miedo- dijo Kakashi avanzando al grupo- sabes que van a perder Yugao y temen al desafío.

El peliplata trató de hacerlos entrar en el juego, le había fallado a Minato, ahora al menos traería a su hijo de regreso, el por supuesto que sería uno de los retadores.

Naruto sólo apretó los dientes, haciendo enojar a Kurama por ello…. Estúpidos habitantes de Konoha, no se habían dado cuenta en su desesperación Kushina y los demás que cometieron un muy grave error con el ojiazul.

-Como príncipe del País del Sol tengo la autoridad de rechazar su desafío, pero lo aceptó. Pero será en nuestros términos- dijo muy fríamente Naruto. - digan La hora junto al lugar y hoy mismo lo haremos.

Kakashi quizo sacar el mayor provecho posible y designó al campo 32 que era más un estadio que un campo de entrenamiento en una hora a lo que aceptó el Uzuki.

A través de la bola de cristal de Hiruzen los Jounin y el consejo vieron aliviados que podrían conservar al chico. Todos menos Hiruzen, Shikaku y Shibi se dieron cuenta un detalle que tras el combate le harían notar a Kushina y a Kakashi.

-Enviaré a Torune y serán dos los oponentes, Uzu no tiene oportunidad- decía con los ojos rebosando codicia El viejo Shimura quien ya sentía al ojiazul en sus garras.

En las calles el rumor del combate entre Uzu y Konoha se regó como pólvora.

Anko, Gai y Genma acompañaban al lugar del encuentro a la delegación de Uzu que se veía visiblemente preocupada, pero los tres jounin vieron que más que estar intranquilos por la pelea, estaban preocupados por el ojiazul.

-¿Estas bien Naruto?- pregunto Yugao al rubio.

-No ha cambiado- dijo con frialdad el genin- no se porque me quiere de vuelta pero no ha cambiado….. Me… Sigue viendo como un objeto...Nee san, no le importo a quien me dio la vida.

Yugao abrazo al chico y le sonrió.

-Es verdad- concedió- pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ahora tienes una familia que te ama y te quiere tal y como eres.

-Yugao, probablemente Kakashi y Kushina-Hime sean dos de los tres que van a desafiarlos…. Y tu jamás venciste a tu sensei- observo Gai- dudo que puedan ganar.

-Gai-sama no tiene que preocuparse de nada- le advirtió la otra Shichibukai- previendo algo así, Ash esta aquí, después de todo, tres de los siete Shichibukai nos bastamos para ganar el desafío nueve veces.

Anko, Genma y Gai casi mueren de la impresión pero recordaron que efectivamente según los rumores uno de los Shichibukai era un hábil espadachín….

Kakashi y los demás no la tendrían fácil.

 **Omake**

Gisele despertó temprano el día en que su hermano arribó a Konoha, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a empezar a pasarla mal ese día, por lo que salió a el jardín imperial a tratar de calmarse.

La peliplata estaba meditando en posición flor de loto cuando su madre le llamó telepaticamente y le pidió ir a su oficina.

-¿Que se te ofrece Mamá?- preguntó la ojiperla a su madre.

-Necesito que vayas al monte Myoboku….

Un pequeño sapo viejo de color verde con espesas cejas y barba de chivo estaba en la plaza central del pueblo, el viejo sapo hacía rápidamente una secuencia de sellos cuando una abrumadora sensación de poder se sintió de repente.

De pronto en un estallido de humo una enorme criatura de ojos rojos y esclerótica negra apareció en la plaza y rugió de forma muy amenazadora al viejo sapo haciéndolo caer de espalda.

 **-!No te atrevas a llamar al Sanin Jiraiya a menos que desees morir ¡** -le ordenó con una muy potente voz que casi parecía un rugido articulado.

-¿Quien eres y porque estas aquí?- preguntó el viejo a la criatura (Que a estas alturas supongo que ya saben que es Giratina).

 **-Soy es espíritu del tormento eterno, me conocen por muchos nombres pero ustedes me llaman….**

-!U...usted….es...Gi...Gira… Giratina¡- reconoció (1) el sapo a la dragón fantasma quien le asintió furiosa por respuesta.

Varios sapos ya habían llegado a defender del invasor a su líder pero al escuchar la identidad del visitante se postraron ante ella, la esposa del viejo sapo temerosa se acercó a su marido, expectante al motivo de visita de la deidad.

 **-La razón de mí visita es muy sencilla-** dijo con los ojos aún chispeantes de furia- **van a quitar a Jiraiya su contrato de invocación y a corral todo lazo con él.**

-Pero su excelencia…..- intento razonar el sapo.

 **-!No es una sugerencia ¡-** rugió la dragón haciendo estremecer a todos los sapos- **!Es una maldita orden¡ Ese viejo con las estupideces del ruco carcaman que tienen por oráculo arruinó la vida de dos personas. Si no es capaz de ver que las profecías se interpretan y no se toman literales la mayoría de las veces, no merece contrato alguno. Y ya que estamos en esas, luego de ver su trato para con su ahijado no lo merece.**

-¿Eso incluye a la mocosa?- preguntó Gamabunta, el Sapo más fuerte de todos.

 **-La hermana es tan víctima de esa negligencia de esa aldea como su hermano, ella puede conservar su contrato-** dijo la deidad secamente- **si gustan pueden darle esa profecía por última vez , pero van a cortar todo lazo con el, poco me importa si le dicen o no el motivo ,pero sepan esto: No soy la única que ha venido a exigir borrar a un invocador de su contrato.**

La dragón fantasma desapareció haciendo sudar frío a los sapos, pues era evidente que el espíritu del infierno estaba furioso, eso querría decir que los otros espíritus estaban también furiosos.

####

 **Montaña Paoz.**

La montaña se estremeció con un potente rugido, el lugar temblaba haciendo que las casas de los monos se derrumbaran por el terremoto causado por la furia de Groudon.

 **-!ENMA, SI TE DIGO QUE VAS A DEJAR SOLO A HIRUZEN SARUTOBI Y A GINE SARUTOBI COMO ÚNICOS INVOCADORES SUYOS EN KONOHA, ESO VAS A HACER Y PUNTO ¡.**

-Pero su excelencia…- intento argumentar el amigo de Hiruzen.

- **!SIN PEROS¡.**

 **1)))) los pokemon deidades son conocidos como espíritus por las invocaciones, más adelante ahondaré en ello.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Vaya, la guerra psicológica se intensifica y mucho.**

 **Las pesadillas no eran al azar desde que Arcelia comenzó a atormentar a la gente en Konoha, ella planeó una estrategia para los exámenes Chunnin, recuerden ella lo sabe casi todo, así que esta varios pasos adelante de los demás. Por ello es que se asustaron por la canción, porque vieron en pesadillas esas cosas.**

 **Como ven se va a dar un enfrentamiento entre Uzu y Konoha, que tan fácil serán para los Shichibukai esos duelos , solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

 **Recuerden, en el próximo capítulo se cierra la votación y se darán a las otras dos ganadoras en el capítulo 11. Si no has votado hazlo y si ya votaste, puedes volver a votar asignando dos puntos y un punto a dos candidatas.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "Shichibukai".**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	10. Shichibukai

**Shichibukai.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Review.**

 **Jmg**

Servido.

 **Shura.**

Me da gusto ver que alguien si notó eso.

 **Bryan.**

Esperó te guste la pelea, y algo cierto hay en lo de Gisele y Anko.

 **Cantom**

Gracias

 **Hpvidente.**

Voto recibido.

Y si, para Konoha no será bonito de ver.

 **Zeap y clandestino.**

Votación recibida.

 **Joker-san**

Su admiración por Gai es comprensible, viven en una sociedad donde el esfuerzo si es recompensado, alguien así es admirado en su lugar de origen, imagina más bien al equipo Gai cuando vean el trato que este recibe de los de Uzu.

Y ve lo que sucederá en la pelea.

El estadio se iba llenando poco a poco, los tres Shichibukai permanecían serenos en el palco de competidores donde conversaban animados entre ellos, en las gradas del público los genin y Kiyoko veían el lugar muy animados por el espectáculo que estaba en breve a punto de ocurrir, para los habitantes de Uzu, el ver el estadio lleno y a los tres jounin apuntó de combatir les recordaba al día en el que los Siete Shichibukai fueron elegidos.

######

 **Uzu, hace cuatro años.**

Un estadio a reventar de público estaba apunto de ser sede de un hecho inédito en la historia shinobi, pues por primera vez se elegiría a un grupo elite de ninja de forma limpia y en base a su habilidad.

Si bien los Dai Shi de Iwa iniciaron así, al igual que La Compañía de Suna, los Magníficos de Kumo, los Siete espadachines de Kiri o Los Guardianes de Konoha, poco a poco esos grupos por intereses y cuotas se llenaron de gente que no merecía ese puesto. Uzu pondría desde la elección de su propio equipo la filosofía de su aldea en marcha, razón por la cual ante los doscientos mil espectadores en el estadio más los que la señal de Streaming recibieron (por si se lo preguntaron, por eso no se detectó señal de radio o TV proveniente del País del Sol) mediante una Batalla real se elegiría a los siete miembros del equipo.

Arcelia había escogido básicamente el nombre por su significado, Ya que eran una nación joven "Siete señores de la guerra" le pareció un significado potente y simple que daba la sensación de peligro, el sólo nombre era llamativo, y tenía la sensación de que al oírlo, este remitiría a lo mejor en cuanto a shinobis podría ofrecer Uzu.

Por otro lado el método de selección lo pensó detenidamente y puso las reglas de él.

Por principio sólo podrían participar jounin y sólo pokemon no legendarios, todos ellos sin excepción tenían un nivel que excedía al de los pokémon "comunes" además si fuera a hacer eso, le era más fácil desde ya designar a Gisele y a sus seis hermanos más fuertes, puso esa primera traba por dos razones, la primera era que al grupo que se encargaría de rescatar a los Jinchuriki, el Equipo Hanabi, si tendría exclusivamente a legendarios, en segunda, su Kage ya era un pokemon en esa categoría y esperaba que el Nindaime y sus sucesores no lo fueran.

Tercero, así animaba a las futuras generaciones a no depender de esos pokemon y a tener el sueño de ser mejores para alcanzar la paz en su santuario en un mundo hostil y adverso.

Por ello eligió una competencia para nombrar a los Shichibukai.

Pronto la enorme plataforma que estaba rodeada de un pozo de agua se llenó con los doscientos cincuenta y cuatro jounin que iban a participar.

Las reglas eran sencillas, se prohibía matar o lesionar de forma permanente a un rival, se le tendría que sacar de la plataforma y si este quedaba inconsciente se le tendría que sacar.

La pelea duraría hasta que sólo quedaran siete participantes o pasarán ochenta minutos. En caso de que se acabará el tiempo y hubiera más de siete shinobi en la plataforma, una semana después se haría un torneo para definir a los Shichibukai.

Yugao estaba justo en medio de la plataforma junto a sus amigas Tier, Vypra y Sachiko, al norte estaban Ash, Anibal, Lance y Reiko y al Oeste estaba Alecram el último de los que fueron elegidos como Shichibukai( que al pobre Scissor no lo había presentado formalmente pero bueno….).

Arcelia dio un emotivo discurso arengado a sus ciudadanos y competidores, en su palco estaban sus hijos excepto Naruto que estaba con sus compañeros de escuela en un palco especial que se puso al servicio de la academia shinobi, pues todos los jounin que daban clases en ella incluida la directora de la misma estaban participando en el torneo.

-¿quienes creen que queden como Shichibukai? -Preguntó Mila Rose a sus compañeros de una generación inferior.

-Yo creó que Yoruichi sensei y Sachiko sensei tienen una buena posibilidad- opinó Zatanna.

-También están Ash Kétchup, Lance Dragon, Tier Halibel y Yugao-neesan- opinó Naruto- por algo son los líderes de los ANBU en la aldea.

-Muy cierto- apoyo Sung Sung- aunque no descartaría a Alecram, Anibal del Toro o a Coyote Stark, son jounin muy habilidosos.

-Mamá seguro queda en el equipo- dijo Daisuke- ella era la más poderosa integrante del equipo de una de los miembros del Alto Mando en Kanto.

-Por ese lado entonces pondria a Alecram, a la directora Icicle(Lorelei) , al subcapitán Dracon, a Vypra Hell y a Bruce Norris junto a los que fueron destacados pokemon de miembros del Alto Mando o compañeros de líderes de gimnasio en sus regiones o de Ases de batalla.- opinó Idate.

Al terminar su discurso Arcelia dio inició a la pelea donde sólo siete serían los ganadores.

##########

-Muy bien, este es un evento especial que esperamos no comprometa la buena voluntad y las futuras relaciones entre nuestras naciones- comenzaba a decir Hiruzen su discursos donde explicaba sin hablar sobre la apuesta, del "motivo

" del combate de exhibición entre Uzu y Konoha.

Tras dar un largo discurso que los de Uzu ignoraron oyendo música, jugando en sus teléfonos móviles o leyendo, dio pie a que Hayate Gecko diera las reglas del mini torneo.

Ambos equipos tendrían a tres jounin combatientes, ganaría la pelea el primer equipo en llevarse tres victorias, estaba prohibido matar y sólo el equipo de Konoha podría si querían, cambiar a medio combate a uno de sus integrantes por otro más sin que se considera una rendición, si alguien de Uzu quería dejar de pelear, se tendría que rendir.

A todos les pareció una afrenta semejante condiciones, pues el dar tanta ventaja a Konoha daba a entender que eran débiles, pero ya que era el funeral de Uzu, eso les enseñaría a no meterse con la que se consideraba la mejor aldea Shinobi del mundo.

-Bien, cof cof cof, ya con las reglas dadas que se presenten los dos contendientes.

Ash bajó de un salto a la arena y Torune apareció en un shisui de insectos. Hayate se paró en medio de ambos y dio la señal para que iniciará la pelea.

Torune lanzó varias shuriken y utilizó el jutsu clones de shuriken con lo que logró que un verdadero muro de estas se lanzarán a toda velocidad ante un despreocupado Ash.

-Garra metal- dijo dando un zarpazo al aire provocando que cuatro ondas de energía plateada se lanzarán contra el muro de armas y le diezmaron considerablemente.

Las shuriken que quedaban las bloqueo usando Protección, causado que un silencio sepulcral se sintiera, pues la multitud que aclamaba al Aburame se calló al ver la forma en la que burló su ataque.

-Aún así, te tengo- dijo de manera fría Torune- arte ninja, enjambre de insectos.

Entre las Shuriken había escondido a varios bichos que rodearon a Ash que ni siquiera se inmutó por ello.

-Giro fuego- lanzó hacia arriba su ataque encerrándose a sí mismo en un torbellino de fuego que acabó con los insectos de Torune rápidamente, poniendolo desde los primeros instantes del combate en seria desventaja.

-Esperó que los otros dos sean mejores rivales que tú- provocó el Charizard- siendo franco me esperaba más del perro faldero de la momia Azteca.

-!Pagarás caro tus insultos a Lord Danzō¡- exclamó el Aburame.

Torune se lanzó con chokuto en mano contra el pokemon tipo fuego que le esperaba con una sonrisa ladina adornando su rostro, el hombre se lanzó a atacar sin éxito, el pokemon era muy veloz y parecía leer demasiado bien los movimientos de su adversario que trataba en vano de vencerlo, sin sus insectos, un Aburame estaba indefenso, Torune estaba consciente de ello y eso lo incomodaba, Danzō le ordenó ganar a toda costa al menos un combate y estaba lejos de cumplir con las expectativas de su amo.

-!Hora de terminar con esto ¡- exclamó enojado el Shichibukai- !Dragoaliento¡

Ash escupió una llama de un intenso color azul que tomó la forma de un dragón y dio de lleno en Torune quien dio un escalofriante alarido de dolor antes de caer inconsciente y derrotado.

Para sorpresa de quienes se lo llevaron para atenderle, el guardaespaldas de Danzō no presentaba quemadura alguna, aunque si respiraba agitado y se quejaba de dolor como si realmente tuviera serias quemaduras.

-La...la Victoria es para Uzu- anunció Hayate estupefacto.

Sin que le dieran la indicación, Kakashi bajó al escenario viendo de manera desafiante al pokemon que sonreía complacido por la idea de aplastar a uno de los alumnos de Minato.

-Cof cof, comienzen- pidió Hayate a lo que ambos oponentes se lanzaron a luchar usando sólo Taijutsu para evaluarse mutuamente.

#######

 **Hace cuatro años.**

Caótico sería un eufemismo para definir los veinte primeros minutos de la batalla real, aunque el escenario era amplio, el tener a más de doscientos cincuenta participantes en el era todo un desafío para ellos, varios espectadores juraban que en el primer minuto de lucha, vieron a algunos participantes auto eliminarse al caer de la plataforma al retroceder por algún motivo.

Yugao y sus amigas seguían en el centro del caos, derrotando a cuanto enemigo se acercara a luchar contra ellas, por ser ANBU la mayoría de las chicas eran un blanco cotizado, situación que la maestra aprovechaba para eliminar a varios adversarios, tras veinte minutos, el número de aspirantes se redujo a sólo ciento noventa y siete, teniendo aún a todo el cuerpo ANBU y a la mayoría de los jounin de la academia Ninja.

-Ojalá que se sigan haciendo estos combates después de elegir a los Shichibukai- opinaba Tier- me hacia falta una buena batalla para animarme.

Sus compañeras pokemon asentían, después de todo, según la reflexión de Yugao , ellos amaban combatir de manera amistosa por naturaleza.

En la zona norte de la plataforma las cosas eran iguales, Ash, Bruce y Lance también eran blancos cotizados por ser ANBU, mientras que Reiko lo era por ser la directora de I.T, el grupo de pokemon luchaba de manera frenética, ya que a todos ellos les encantaba combatir, Ash usando Movimiento sísmico acaba de sacar de la plataforma a un oponente que previamente Reiko había atrapado en un genjutsu, mientras Lance usando su Pulso dragón, de un sólo golpe dejaba fuera de combate a cuatro rivales que rápidamente Bruce tomó para arrojarlos fuera del escenario, mientras en otra zona del escenario, a Alecram le iba bien enfrentando a rivales físicamente no tan demandantes pues estaba de momento sólo haciendo uso de su gran velocidad ayudando a Falcón un Pidgeot compañero del primer líder de gimnasio de Johto, Anibal, Machamp que perteneció al líder de gimnasio de la misma región y a Alana una bella Altaria ANBU que fue la pokemon más poderosa de la líder de Gimnasio de Hoenn del mismo nombre.

Máximo veía los combates evaluando a los posibles miembros del equipo, viendo como al ir disminuyendo los participantes, muchos comenzaban a hacer alianzas para obtener el puesto más fácil, hasta ahora, los grupos de Yugao, Lance ,Alecram y de Coyote desde el principio eran los únicos luchaban así, alegrando a la deidad suprema ya que confiaba en que entre ese grupo salieran sus siete guerreros.

En otro punto en el Sur, tres jounin que hacían equipo se reagrupaban , el Slakoth Coyote Starrk, la Lilligant Yachiru Unohana y el Hitmontop Yasutora Sado peleaban haciendo equipo dispuestos a todo por ganar.

Tras cuarenta minutos de combate sólo quedaban sesenta y seis concursantes que se agruparon en doce equipos, los amigos evaluaban con detenimiento a sus posibles rivales, siendo el grupo de Alecram, el que se arrojó contra un equipo compuesto por una Miltank, un Tauros un Xatu y un Misdreavus.

#######

 **Al término del combate entre Ash y Torune.**

En el palco del Hokage, Hiruzen junto a los miembros de la asociación jounin vieron muy nerviosos el desarrollo de la pelea, Ash se mostró como un fiero Shinobi amante de los combates y aún así, en ningún momento, bajó la guardia ante Torune pese a que desde los primeros momentos, al haber casi exterminado a sus insectos, obtuvo una sustancial ventaja contra el Aburame.

-Hiashi, ¿Sigues confiado en que ganaremos la apuesta?- preguntó burlón Shikaku- afortunadamente Kushina-hime salió antes de que pusiéramos todos los huevos en la canasta.

-Sigo pensando que podemos ganarles- dijo con convicción el patriarca de los Hyuga- Kakashi será suficiente para ganar los tres combates.

En el palco que usaban los de Uzu, los invitados de Yugao vieron con un ligero escalofrío el poder del Shichibukai, sin lugar a dudas que Kakashi no la tendría fácil.

-!Ash, así se hace¡- animaba la greninja a su compañero- !Sólo contente para no lastimar de gravedad a nadie¡.

-¿Me están diciendo que empezó con todo desde el principio?- preguntó sorprendido Genma.

-Nop. El cabron se esta conteniendo para que la pelea sea entretenida, pero no para evitar lastimar a alguien, no queremos que nos vayan a cobrar nuevo a alguien si lo lástima de gravedad.- le respondió la tipo agua.

#########

Tras darse un feroz intercambio de golpes que en su mayoría fueron efectivos en el peliplata, se separaron, Kakashi decidió ponerse serio por lo que se descubrió su mejor arma.

-Deberías ir a ver a un doctor, ese es un grave caso de conjuntivitis- se burló de manera muy socarrona el pokemon- si quieres, al acabar tengo unas hierbas que podrían servirte.

-Esperó conserves ese buen sentido del humor en cuanto te derrote- decía animado Kakashi- porque no voy a contenerme.

Por respuesta el tipo fuego sólo se puso en posición de Kamagra y bastante curioso observó el ninja que copia, como los brazos de su oponente se volvían negros.

Kakashi le lanzó sólo un par de Shuriken al pelirrojo, para sorpresa del estadio, el ninja de Uzu de un violento manotazo repelió las armas que se incrustaron con mucha fuerza en la pared de la arena.

Tras hacer eso, Ash cargo a gran velocidad contra Kakashi, el de Konoha si bien vio el movimiento, no pudo seguirlo, así de veloz era su oponente que le dio un portentoso golpe a la mandíbula haciéndolo volar hacia atrás varios metros antes de estrellarse aparatosamente.

-Venga, estoy luchando sólo con Taijutsu y Haki y aún así te estoy dando una golpiza.

O me estas subestimando o soy superior a ti- se burló Ash a una prudente distancia del ninja con sharingan.

El pupilo de Minato escupió un par de dientes y sangre, ese golpe estuvo a nada de arrancarle la cabeza. Tenia razón, creyó que Torune perdió por suerte, su deber como alumno de Minato era ganar los tres combates a como diera lugar, lo que estaba en juego era muy importante como para ser vencido por aquel socarrón sujeto.

El peliplata se levantó haciendo que el estadio estallara en una ovación a su shinobi ante una imperturbable comitiva de Uzu que vio desanimada que Ash se bastaba sólo para ganar los tres combates.

##

-Parece ser que Kakashi va a perder tambien- auguró Shikaku tras suspirar cansadamente- no me sorprende, después de todo, su primer rival es uno de los famosos Shichibukai.

Todos los del consejo civil y Jounin vieron al líder de los Nara como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza a lo que este explicó:

-Es muy obvio que esa feudal encargó a alguien muy fuerte a su Hijo, uno de los famosos Shichibukai era la posibilidad más segura. Según hemos oído cada uno de ellos es virtualmente un escuadron ANBU andante, el que Kakashi este siendo dominado así, me hace pensar que ese sujeto pertenece a ese grupo.

-Si lo que dices es cierto…- dijo Hiashi decepcionado.

-Si, la apuesta la perdimos aún antes de iniciarla- le interrumpió Shibi- por eso el chico aceptó de buena gana.

Danzō oyo al patriarca Aburame furioso, en su desesperación mando a uno de sus mejores elementos al matadero. No era que sintiera aprecio por Torune, pero perder un valioso recurso por nada siempre le frustraba.

Afortunadamente para él, su remplazo estaba franqueandole, una bella mujer azabache y ojionix llamada Ayeka Kasuga estaba siendo la suplente del primer derrotado en su función de guardaespaldas.

Torune y Fuu Yamanaka se habían convertido en sus mejores elementos por una sencilla razón, a ellos no los buscó, ellos vinieron a el, ambos parias de sus clanes por haberse ido con él, compartían su visión de las cosas. Del mismo modo Ayeka hacia seis años lo buscó y rápidamente se volvió su tercer guardaespaldas y amante pues su lealtad hacia el era tan grande que con el menor gesto, ella se le entregaba pese a lo asquesoso que era su cuerpo.

El punto era que Danzō analizaba el poder del elite de Uzu tratando de calcular si era el mejor de ese grupo o el peor, sin embargo, fuera la cúspide o el sótano entre sus compañeros; era una clara advertencia de que debía irse con cuidado.

##

-Lanzallamas- escupió el Charizard una poderosa flama que tomó desprevenido a Kakashi que la esquivo apenas. Su Sharingan para su desconcierto no pudo ni copiar el ataque ni preverlo, algo que jamás le había sucedido y eso si que hizo que sudara frío.

-Supongo que te preguntas porque mi jutsu no lo anticipaste- le leyó la mente el pokemon- eso sucede por la forma en la que hago circular a mi chakra, aún si fueras un Hyuga, no serias capaz de ver nada.

Hiashi activo su dojutsu y miró al rival del peliplata. Sus canales de chakra mostraban que prácticamente ese sujeto era un biju sin cola y no sólo eso, su chakra fluía como un tranquilo río de forma continúa. Mientras que el de Kakashi lo hacia a momentos y sólo cuando usaba algún jutsu o chakra. Lo que hacía entender al líder de los Hyuga que en control de chakra estaban mucho más avanzados de lo que pensaba.

"Rayos, ahora resulta que mi Sharingan no me va a dar alguna ventaja" pensaba exasperado el pupilo de Minato " sólo me queda el atacar con jutsus de tierra o rayo ya que es mejor que yo en el elemento fuego".

El ninja Sharingan sacó un kunai y cargó contra Ash que le recibió con el cuchillo de Rambo (literal) en su puño derecho dándole la sensación a Kakashi de que impacto su arma en un muro al sentir que el brazo de Ash no retrocedió ni un maldito milímetro.

-¿Ya nos desesperamos? - preguntó Ash burlon- ¿O es el remordimiento el que te impulsa a actuar de forma estupida?.

-!CALLATE¡- Explotó Kakashi- !TU NO SABES NADA ¡.

-Se que esta aldea dejó de ser mi hogar hace nueve años y que a Naruto-Sama sólo le esperan dolor y sufrimiento aquí- le contesto con calma el ojiverde- Yo nací en esta aldea, en el distrito Rukon, un pequeño secreto, antes de fundar el país, Arcelia-Sama estuvo buscado entre los barrios más marginados de cada aldea Shinobi a personas que quisieran tener un mejor futuro. Es gracioso, debido a que el consejo de esta aldea exige 20,000 ryos para entrar a la academia shinobi, Yo me vi privado de ese sueño, hasta que Arcelia-sama abrió la academia Shinobi en Uzu siendo ella la única profesora de la primera generación.

Se perdieron de mis servicios por sus patéticos juicios erróneos y estúpidas reglas.

Muchos en el estadio oyeron la mentira de Ash y se sobre saltaron. ¿Tan poderoso shinobi provino de Rukongai? Eso era una jodida broma, Choza e Inoichi rieron ante tal ironía de la vida, si las palabras del Shichibukai eran ciertas, aparentemente las estupideces de la asociación civil le costaron a la aldea valiosos shinobi que la feudal aprovechó.

"Así que la madre de Naruto en realidad estuvo aquí" pensó analítico el Hokage " recogió a un marginado y amor y cariño; sin duda es una mujer admirable, levantó una nación de sus cenizas usando a personas que en otros sitios consideran sobras."

-Pero bueno, sea cual sea el motivo, vas a perder así que….- dijo tras hacer un gesto de hastío el pokemon.

Ash desapareció y cuando el peliplata se dio cuenta, el Charizard estaba atrás de él, con un rápido movimiento, le tomó del pie y lo levantó de forma veloz y le azotó con fuerza en el suelo, lo levantó de nuevo y lo volvió a azotar, repitiendo seis veces el movimiento, en el sexto le pateó con fuerza y los conocidos de Kakashi lo vieron escupir sangre.

##

"Si ese sujeto es originario de esta aldea debe de saber quien soy" pensaba el Uchiha estúpidamente " a que me enseñe sus técnicas para poder cobrar mi venganza." pensaba mientras veía como azotaban a su sensei sin miramientos.

-¿En serio esto es un combate amistoso?- preguntaba Shikamaru a nadie en particular- a este paso el sensei de Asami va a terminar en el hospital.

Kiba sintió un escalofrío al ver como Ash azotaba a Kakashi por tercera vez mientras veía furtivamente a su madre mirar hacia el palco donde estaba Kushina bastante preocupada.

"Por favor Kami, que Kushina no luche contra ese salvaje" rezaba la Inuzuka por su amiga.

Asami veía por su parte, bastante preocupada la paliza que se llevaba Kakashi, el peliplata era pese a su favoritismo por Sasuke, una suerte de hermano mayor, ver como por sexta vez, era lanzado contra el piso sin poder defenderse , angustió a la rubia natural, pues si Ash ganaba, su madre tendría que pelear contra él.

##

Ash miraba aburrido al peliplata que se levantó a penas tras recibir tan brutal ataque, el peliplata sacó un pergamino de su chaleco táctico y sonrió bajo su máscara.

-Esto a terminado- expresó el pupilo de Minato- elemento tierra, Cazador terrestre.

El peliplata puso el pergamino en la tierra, pero nada ocurría, alarmado rápidamente repitió el proceso con el mismo resultado a lo que burlón el otro shinobi se paraba con los brazos abiertos.

-De cuates, me quedare quieto hasta que te salga tu jutsu.

Kakashi rápidamente preparó su técnica insignia y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el pelirrojo.

-!Chidori¡- Kakashi rugió con fuerza apuntando al hombro de su oponente.

Ash en el último segundo atrapó con la mano rebozado de esa extraña energía que a veces le rodabeaba, la muñeca de Kakashi y la apretó con saña fracturandose por la fuerza del agarre, el pokemon volvió a azotar, ahora del brazo al peliplata un par de veces antes de darle un golpe en el estómago que le dejó inconsciente.

-El segundo cof cof asalto es para Uzu- anunció Hayate ante la desanimada audiencia.

########

 **Hace cuatro años.**

Ahora sólo quedaban veintidós concursantes y estaban a quince minutos de concluir, sin duda que los siete elegidos serían duros oponentes para los shinobi de las grandes aldeas, La deidad suprema y sus hijos vieron los combates muy satisfechos or el nivel mostrado de todos, sorprendiendose varios de sus hijos por el enorme nivel de Yugao, si les dijeran tiempo atrás que un humano podría competrirle de igual a igual a un pokemon, se habrían reído en la cara de esa persona, ahora veían que era verdad, si la pelipurpura quedaba en tan selecto grupo, sería una magnífica sorpresa ,pues eso sería un gran aliciente para los demás en la academia shinobi y en el país en general ya que esl sería la mejor prueba de que cualquiera podría llegar lejos con el esfuerzo adecuado.

Yugao había estado peleando básicamente sólo con Ittoryu y nintoryu, al aún en desarrollo Santoryu lo usaba más bien poco y sólo en casos puntuales, aún así rápidamente la única humana en la aldea logró ganarse el apoyo del público que le arengaba para quedar entre los siete, Yugao sólo competía por medir sus progresos, aunque era una pelea amistosa, era una pelea y por lo mismo sólo usaba su estilo de tres katanas en casos de poca necesidad.

-Parece que mi capitana ANBU llevaba por buen camino su estilo personal de Kenjutsu- aduló la deidad suprema.

-Si, según se entrena todos los días, excediendose en sus sesiones de práctica la mayoría de las veces- corroboró Karura quien terminaba llendo por ella al cuartel del escuadrón al menos cuatro veces a la semana.

-Voy a tener que ordenarle no ser tan exigente con sigo misma- pensó en voz alta Arcelia- Lafarga(Zygarde), quiero que a partir de mañana temporalmente te reportes como capitán sustituto de los ANBU, mi capitana obtenga el título o no, necesita un buen descanso.

El aludido que estaba fungiendo por mero protocolo como uno de los guardaespaldas de la diosa, asintió solamente por respuesta y concentró su atención al grupo de Kunoichis donde Yugao luchaba, dándose el encontronazo entre el grupo de ella con un equipo conformado por cinco pokemon dragón que se hacían llamar Cinco calamidades.

#######

Kushina bajo de un salto, katana en mano a la arena donde Ash se sacaba la cera de uno de sus oídos en un claro gesto de aburrimiento.

Los dos participantes esperaban a que Kakashi fuera sacado en camilla del lugar, tras ser retirado, Hayate iba a dar inicio a la lucha pero….

-Yo renuncio- dijo alzando su brazo derecho Ash- estos combates son aburridos, mi compañera de todos modos merece la satisfacción de ser quien te derrote- dijo lo último dirigiéndose a la Uzumaki.

El Shichibukai subió de un salto a la grada donde Yugao le miró agradecida, ella también bajo de un salto hasta la arena donde Kushina pensaba que Uzu cavó su propia tumba, de acuerdo a sus cálculos y los de sus conocidos, ella vencería fácilmente a su ex alumna y derrotaría a la tercer jounin, ya se sentía con la victoria en la mano y más confianza ganó al ver a Yugao desellar tres katanas y colocarse una en la boca.

-Así que seguiste adelante con la estupidez del Santoryu- le provocó Kushina a su exalumna- pobre Yugao, quizá haya servido ante rivales débiles, pero ante mi…. Este combate ya lo tengo en la bolsa.

"Ahora se de donde sacó lo engreída Asami" pensaron muchas de las kunoichis de su generación al oir a la Uzumaki, lo que internamente les hizo desear que derrotaran a Kushina sólo para ver la cara de su compañera.

-Uzumaki sensei, no sabremos el resultado de este duelo hasta que termine- dijo sin caer en las provocaciones Yugao mientras se colocaba a Masamune en la boca- si tuviera que apostar por alguien, modestia aparte; lo haría por mi, he entrenado arduamente durante ocho años para desarrollar al Santoryu; y a usted se le nota y mucho, fuera de forma.

-Recordaré esas palabras en cuanto te derrote- dijo la Uzumaki poniéndose en posición para luchar.

Yugao sólo extendió sus brazos, una de sus katanas apuntaba hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo, comenzo a hacer girar en círculos sus armas y se preparó para atacar apenas su ex diera la señal.

##

Hiashi suspiro aliviado como el consejo civil, el golpe de suerte de la renuncia del Shichibukai les daba la confianza de saberse los ganadores. Exceptuando a Hiruzen, Shibi y Shikaku que veían la arrogante actitud de la Uzumaki ante el panorama de enfrentar a una persona que tenía años de no ver, lo que volvía muy peligroso su exceso de confianza.

-Así que enviaron a tres- dijo de repente Shibi en voz alta.

-¿A que te refieres amigo?- preguntó Hiashi, haciendo que Mikoto y Tsume pusieran atención.

-Digo que Yugao y la otra jounin también son miembros de su grupo elite- respondió el pragmatismo hecho shinobi- esa feudal no iba a enviar sólo a uno de sus mejores shinobi para que cuide a su hijo en una aldea que es hostil hacia el, no se porque nadie, aparte de Nara-san y de Hokage-sama se dio cuenta.

Como mi compañero dijo, esta apuesta la perdimos antes de iniciar.

##

-Comiencen- dijo por primera vez sin toser el maltrecho jounin. La preocupación de ver a su aún amada pelipurpura herida hizo que la enfermedad se le olvidada.

Kushina rápidamente con su katana desenfundada se lanzó a atacar a Yugao quien también de forma veloz, aún girando sus katanas se lanzó al encontronazo con su sensei.

-Ittoryu, Corte de la luna creciente.

-Santoryu, técnica secreta, Los tres mil mundos.

Ambas Kunoichi reaparecieron en los lados opuestos de arena, la ojionix volvía a guardar con calma sus armas, acción que los de Konoha tomaron como señal de rendición, pero de pronto, tres cortes en los costados de la Uzumaki aparecieron y una onda de choque mando a Kushina ya inconsciente a estrellarse en el muro del lado de donde comenzó a atacar a su ex pupila, la cual se había retirado y ya estaba apunto de regresar a su lugar.

-Uzu, gana la pelea.- anunció Hayate ante un casi enmudecido estadio, sólo la alharaca de Uzu celebrando y el desgarrador grito de preocupación de Asami profanaron el sepulcral silencio del lugar.

######

 **Uzu, hace cuatro años.**

A sólo diez minutos de lucha ya sólo quedaban ocho participantes, Yugao se batía a duelo con Reiko, Ash con Sachiko, Lance con Tier y Alecram la pasaba mal enfrentándose al Machamp.

Basto sólo una pequeña distracción y Tier fue puesta fuera de combate por Lance que le sacó cargándola nupcialmente de la arena con lo que se daba oficialmente concluida la búsqueda de los Shichibukai.

-Ciudadanos de esta gran nación, he aquí a sus siete campeones, lo mejor entre la plantilla jounin de Uzu, a sus siete Shichibukai.- presentó Arcelia a sus shinobi elite.

El lugar estalló en una gran ovación, Daisuke gritaba orgulloso porque su madre logró entrar al grupo. Del mismo modo, los alumnos de la greninja vitoreaban a su sensei por lograr esa hazaña, aunque tristes porque probablemente ella los dejaría, sentían alegría de decir que fueron alumnos de una de las siete Shichibukai.

Igualmente Naruto estaba muy feliz porque su Oneesan también entró al grupo, al igual que Idate que idolatraba al tercer oficial de los ANBU.

El escenario se acondicionó con mucha presteza para que diera inició un concierto para celebrar a los nuevos héroes de la nación que en esos instantes estaban descansando cómodamente en una sala donde ya habían recibido una vista de la familia real.

Ash y Sachiko se sintieron particularmente contentos, ya que ambos pokemon fueron en su momento el más poderoso miembros de el equipo de su entrenador y él a ambos los dejó irse para cumplir su sueño de ser más poderosos, veían este logró como la culminación de ese sueño y el principio de uno mejor.

-¿Qué diría ella si nos hubiera visto?- pensó en voz alta Sachiko.

-Conociendo a esa Pikachu, nos habría felicitado para después retarnos, ya sabes que ama luchar contra oponentes fuertes- le respondió su sempai a su amiga.

##########

-Bien supongo que no hay quejas, hemos ganado su apuesta, así que más les vale que no veamos a la madre modelo cerca de Naruto-sama- habló ante un enojado consejo civil y uno meditabundo Jounin.

-¿Insinua que Konoha no mantiene su palabra?- dijo ofendida Koharu.

-la original Uzu, luego esta Kusa y no olvidemos el apoyo a la última voluntad de su amado cuarto Hokage- respondió con mucha sorna la Genesect- verán que motivos para suponer que la Uzumaki no respetara el acuerdo , no me sobran.

-No se preocupen, Kushina Uzumaki no se acercara al chico y por estar aquí por los exámenes tienen vía para estar en la aldea LIBREMENTE- recalcó lo último el Hokage para dar énfasis a los líderes clan de que tendrían que calmar a sus miembros y así evitar un conflicto.

Kiyoko se retiró del palco de los consejos donde ya estaban alegando los civiles, que el Kyubi debería ser expulsado de la aldea si no podía contenersele.

-mmm aún nos queda una salida- dijo Koharu de forma astuta- el niño demonio es un príncipe, por lo tanto hay una manera de que su país aún pueda aliarse al nuestro.

-!Claro¡ un matrimonio arreglado- concordó Koharu- sólo debemos escoger a una apropiada candidata entre Hinata Hyuga, Yakumo Kurama e Ino Yamanaka.

-!Mi hija no es mercancía para que la traten asi¡ Explotó Inoichi ante el cinismo de los concejales- me largo, no quiero saber de eso.

-Yo también me largo- expresó Oroku Kurama quien no deseaba exponer el problema de Ido y su hija.

-Y bien Hyuga ¿Que decides?- le confrontó Danzō.

-Todo sea por la grandeza de la aldea- expresó el líder del más prestigioso clan en Konoha.

"Al fin mi inútil hija podría servir de algo" pensaba el ruin líder de clan.

Hiruzen sólo oyó decepcionado todo, sospechaba que sus planes no resultarían, aún así; con una sonrisa salió del lugar y le habló a Yugao para darle una tarjeta y así su equipo se pudiera alojar en el mejor hotel de la aldea.

 **Omake.**

Ante Sajin Komamura líder de los perros ninja ,se encontraba uno de los tres perros elementales de Jotho. Suicune miraba al líder del clan de perros que meditaba su orden.

-Tiene mucha razón Suicune-sama- admitió el lider- las acciones de Kakashi Hatake por si mismas sin su petición lo hacen inmerecedor de nuestro contrato.

Pakkun sólo bajo la cabeza asustado, el sabía de esa situación, pero el cariño que le tenía a su invocador lo hizo ocultar junto a su escuadrón, las acciones deshonrosas para con Naruto, así que el pug esperaba un severo castigo para él y su unidad.

 **-Me alegra ver que esta dispuesto a resarcir esa equivocación , así que lo dejó, supongo que tiene escusas de líderes que ajusticiar y actitudes de otros invocadores por revisar.**

La bella elemental de agua se fue antes de oir el ladrido de pánico que dio el escuadrón de Pakku en cuanto Sajin les miró furioso por la deshonra que le causaron a los ojos del espíritu de los lagos y lagunas.

##

Manda la orgullosa serpiente líder de facto de su clan yacía en el suelo , derrotada y humillada al tratar de poner en su lugar a esa rara serpiente verde que apareció exigiendo romper su vínculo con el Sanin.

 **-Manda, si valoras algo tu asquerosa vida, tras la invasión a Konoha, tu y los tuyos romperán su lazo con Orochimaru, o Yo, Rayquaza regresaré a matarlos a todos ustedes y a destruir su caverna.**

Manda se puso blanca de miedo, insulto al espíritu del viento y le enfureció, acataría su orden sin rechistar aún con la duda de porque esperar hasta ese momento y no hacerlo de una vez.

 **Y corte.**

 **Ya sabemos como eligieron a los siete, si esperaban una narración larga de la batalla real, lamento decepcionarlos, pero eso era innecesario, ahora con una puerta cerrada, tanto Hiashi como el consejo planean abrir una ventana, veamos como les va con ello.**

 **En el próximo capítulo les anunció que veremos a Kushina sufrir y mucho , con eso los dejó en ascuas hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

 **El título del capítulo 11 es "Gracias".**

 **Recueden las dos ganadoras se conocerán en el capítulo 11 donde haré otras dos convocatorias respecto a este fic.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	11. Gracias

**Gracias.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review**

 **Jgm**

Listo, por cierto apurarme no sirve de mucho, tan no hay fecha de entrega que el fic salió dos veces esta semana…. En fin, esperemos que la espera no sea tan larga.

 **Joker-san**.

Veo que no subestimar a mis lectores rinde sus frutos, un fallo de mí parte a medias, porque o bien pudo escupir dientes y por la máscara no se notó o pudo escupirlos y estos atravesaron, debí de explicarlo mejor…. En fin, con lo de Kushina, estaba planeado que Yugao le venciera con Santoryu, me decante porque fuera con esa técnica porque ya vimos sus devastadores efectos , te la firmó que en cuanto viste con que iba a atacar Yugao pensaste "Esto acabó antes de empezar" y era lo que queria lograr, así Yugao de forma contundente ganaba su pelea y le cerraba la boca a su sensei sobre su estilo de Kenjutsu. Esperó te guste este capítulo.

 **Invitado**

Ya, esperó te guste el capítulo.

 **Invitado 2**

Me alegra ver por el review que te gusto.

Desde un principio sufrí un poco para justificar de una forma creíble el porque fueron elegidos los Shichibukai, si bien no necesariamente están los siete más fuertes de Uzu, si están los más capaces, algo que distinguía a Naruto y que lamentablemente fue perdiendo fue el hecho de que a veces el combate lo ganaba el más hábil, no necesariamente el más fuerte, por eso quise plasmar de esa forma que se eligió a lo mejor, porque la prueba que sortearon era extenuante.

Con respecto a Tier y Lance, ante todo el Dragonite es un caballero, pudiera ser que surgió algo, eso aún no lo se.

Si, aunque las cosas con Danzō no serán lo que parece, no por nada enfrenta a una deidad.

Y bueno sobre lo de Kushina, me hizo gracia tu comentario, si que me divertí escribiendo eso.

Y no, no va a ser así, Naruto nunca permitiría que le casen con alguien por compromiso, no va a ser así.

 **Ganadoras de la votación.**

Hinata 50 puntos

Kurama 45 puntos.

 **Harem completo.**

Gisele (Principal)

Anko

Hinata

Kurama.

 **Antes que nada, la votación no indica su relevancia o algo así, porque por lógica pura, Kurama vendria a empatar en importancia para Naruto, ya que le conoce de toda su vida, digamos que sólo me ayudaron a elegir a las afortunadas, pero el desarrollo de la relación va por mi cuenta.**

 **Comenzamos.**

Fū estaba entrenando con Latios, la peliverde le había pedido a su nueva madre adoptiva que le incorporará a la plantilla shinobi en Uzu, tras una valoracion de sus habilidades en una lucha contra Rangiku Matsumoto, la novata del año de la generación de Naruto, Fū quedo muy mal parada en su evaluación por lo que Arcelia le encargó a Latios el entrenamiento de su nueva hermana adiotiva.

El dios mensajero y su nueva hermana practicaban unas cuantas katas cuando Gisele apareció usando un muy provocador bikini pues iba , como todos los días; a tomar el sol, a la peliverde le llamó ,desde un principio, la atención la hermosa peliplata, más que por su innegable belleza, por esa forma de vestirse tan elegante y provocativa al mismo tiempo. A Fū siempre le encanto la ropa, pero en su aldea natal nunca le vendieron algo elegante o fino, Gisele había sido amable al regalarle varios vestidos y a ir de compras con ella, sin embargo, era con Erika (Entei) con quien mejor se llevaba de sus hermanos adoptivos.

No era lo mismo, a los cuatro años enterarte de que eres el único humano en el país, a enterarte que eres la única humana en el palacio a tus trece años, aún así, el ver que nadie le mal veía a ella o a su amiga Chomei le hacia pensar que si estaba en un sueño mataría al que osara despertarle.

Un ligero murmullo en el pasillo dio lugar a que la ojinaranja viera en dirección al lugar para ver a Isobu y Chomei salir junto a Sahara a tomar el sol acompañado a Gisele, la tortuga usaba un traje de baño azul celeste de una pieza mientras que su hermana usaban un bikini dorado y la deidad acuática salía en bañador blanco similar al de la biju.

Yagura en esos momentos revisaba unos papeles junto a Arcelia, Yue Umi la nueva feudal del país del agua pedía una audiencia para verle, vendría acompañada de la nueva Mizukage, a Yagura le daba pena aún el haber caido en el genjutsu del enmascarado, pero nada ganaba con lamentarse por lo que le ayudaba a la deidad a planear la visita de la feudal y su kage.

-¿Que te preocupa?-preguntó la peliblanca a su embajador.

-Sólo pensaba en Isobu, se le ve tan feliz, es sólo que…..

-Le amas- le aseguró la deidad al sonrojado ex Mizukage- temes que al estar libre, te olvide, no te preocupes por ello, porque eres correspondido.

-Eso me alegra- dijo animado el joven- bueno, hay que organizar la reunión.

#########

 **Konoha durante la pelea entre Yugao y Kushina.**

-Ja, Mamá ya tiene en su bolsa esa pelea- aseguraba confiada la pelirroja- he visto fotos de esa mujer en la casa, fue alumna de Mamá, dudó que pueda ganarle.

Las Kunoichi se lanzaron desde el comienzo con todo, Asami vio con orgullo como aparentemente su madre ganó la pelea, no imaginaba otro motivo para que esa pelipurpura guardara sus katanas, sin embargo la repentina aparición de cortes que sangraron escandalosamente y luego el seco impacto de su madre en el muro de la arena… Asami se negaba a creer que su madre la mejor espadachín Kunoichi del mundo pudiera ser derrotada.

-!HIZO TRAMPA ¡- dio un desgarrador grito la Uzumaki menor y corrió a ver a su madre y a Kakashi a la enfermería dejando a tras a los otros ocho novatos que vieron con ella los tres encuentros.

-A ver si con eso baja de si nube- deseaba Shikamaru- lo malo es que nos tocara enfrentarnos a esos genin en el examen.

-pues a mi ,la Sakura con curvas es una rival a la que querría enfrentar - dijo con un hilo de baba el Inuzuka.

-Guarro- le reprendió Ino dándole un potente golpe que le hundió en las gradas y le sacó un gigantesco chichón en su cabeza.

-Shikamaru tiene razón- concordó Shino- ¿vieron eso? Ese jounin podía lanzar jutsus sin usar posiciones de manos, serán adversarios difíciles.

-Entonces quedense en casa- les pidió el Uchiha- Yo no temo a una aldea inferior.

-Que le pateó el trasero a tu sensei- se burló Kiba.

El Uchiha sólo se fue por su lado dando pie a que los nueve novatos salieran cada quien por donde quisiera.

#############

 **Ciudad Ópalo hace cinco años.**

Un Naruto de Siete años iba a su habitación en los brazos de su madre, la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño Naruto había concluido por lo que Arcelia llevaba a su hijo a su cama donde, como todas las noches desde hacia tres años le arropaba.

El día fue muy agotador para el pequeño, no sólo descubrió que Ahri su amiga imaginaria existía, si no que la pobre estaba encerrada en él, ahora que iba a dormir, finalmente vería cada a cara a su primer amiga gracias a la ayuda de su madre.

Arcelia arropó al niño y le dio un tierno beso de buenas noches, al poco tiempo el ojiazul se quedó profundamente dormido por lo que la ojiroja usando su forma astral entro a la mente de su hijo donde él ya le esperaba.

Naruto tomó la mano de Arcelia y se dirigieron a una bella cabaña en las orillas de un arroyo en lo que parecía ser una pradera, al llamar la puerta una voz que el niño reconoció les pidió un segundo, instantes después, Naruto se quedó embobado por la belleza de su amiga a quien extrañamente imaginaba con una apariencia similar a la de la biju.

En cuanto entraron a la cabaña, Naruto abrazo por fin a su primer amiga y esta llorando de alegría correspondí al abrazo con el mismo afecto con el que su Ototo la abrazaba a ella.

Entonces el momento que siempre temió Kurama llegó, haciendo acopio de todo su valor, ella le contó todo, su verdadero nombre, el porque estaba encerrada en él, el enmascarado, la muerte de su padre y que la mujer de cabello rojo de sus pesadillas en realidad era su madre y que debido a que creía que él era un demonio por culpa de ella, en vez de amarlo y quererlo, sólo lo odiaba. También le dijo, llorando que por eso lo lastimaron en la calle ese día y muy triste le pedía perdón al niño por todo el daño que le causó.

-No te puedo perdonar por eso- dijo el rubio rompiendo el corazón de su amiga- porque tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, no hiciste que esa mujer me odiara, ni ordenaste a esa gente que me pegara o le exigiste al cuarto hokage que te encerrara en mi, eres una víctima como yo, por eso no puedo perdonarte.

La biju fue abrazada por su amigo , ella lo estujo con fuerza entre sus pechos hasta que Arcelia rompió el momento, ya que el niño necesitaba descansar.

La biju prometió enseñarle como venir a vistarla y se despidieron, antes de irse la deidad sólo le dijo unas palabras.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que cuando cresca corresponderá a el deseo de tu corazón.

La deidad y su hijo desaparecieron del espacio mental, Kurama sólo se quedó pensativa tratando de entender lo que la diosa quiso decir, tendrían que pasar algunos años más para que la biju se diera cuenta que se había enamorado de su hermanito.

############

El grupo de Uzu llegó al hotel que les asignó el Hokage y tomaron sus respectivas habitaciones, durmiendo Chicas y chicos separados, con excepción del Zoroark y la Greninja, todos fueron a dormir temprano, en la habitación del Uzuki, Kurama salia de su sello y haciendo un Henge de Sachiko salió de la habitación y del hotel.

La biju se convirtió en una aldeana sin chiste y camino por las calles de la aldea hasta el complejo del clan Kurama ,donde saltándose la seguridad entró en él y tomó su forma verdadera aunque de un tamaño no mayor al que uso en la reunión del consejo.

Oroku le narraba a su esposa Kasumi lo ocurrido en la reunión del consejo tras la derrota de Konoha, a la madre de Yakumo le pareció una trágica situación ya que con el problema de Ido, su hija no era candidata para ser la posible prometida del chico, una vez más su débil hija les privaba de una oportunidad para recuperar su gloria perdida.

 **-Okuni y Neisan Kurama se deben de estar revolviendo en su tumba por la actitud de sus descendientes-** oyeron una voz gruesa y gutural que reconoció el líder del clan asustándolo mucho- **de no ser por la promesa que le hice a Okuni y a su entonces novio, no habría venido aquí.**

Eso extraño a los líderes del otrora importante Clan Kurama, había relatos que decían que a su clan le ayudó a ser fundado una deidad zorro antes de la primera guerra shinobi, la deidad se volvió amiga de los fundadores del clan que en agradecimiento por ello ambos jóvenes adoptaron el nombre de la diosa como el apellido del clan, la deidad les dijo que pasado un tiempo volvería a ver a sus descendientes y así su regalo seguiría funcionando.

Pero la deidad jamás volvió y aparentemente había incumplido a su palabra o eso es lo que se pensaba.

La gente del Clan Kurama había ganado fama por su increíble habilidad para los genjutsus que sólo eran igualados por los Uchiha con ayuda del Sharingan. Sin embargo, con el paso de las generaciones esa gran maestría se fue diluyendo hasta que el nivel promedio de los genin actualmente no era nada sobresaliente comparado con el antaño.

La única excepción había sido Yakumo, la hija de los líderes de clan fue puesta bajo la tutela de Kurenai Yuhi, única mujer fuera de su clan con una maestría superior del genjutsus, sin embargo, surgió un problema, una suerte de demonio llamado Ido se posecionaba a veces del cuerpo de la chica, por lo que Kurenai le pidió consejo a la Uzumaki, Kushina sólo vio una solución y sello el chakra de Yakumo, la pobre enfermo debido al sello y se volvió enfermiza y débil físicamente y si bien Ido seguía ahí, al menos ya no era una amenaza latente.

Debido a ello, Oroku no pudo concretar el matrimonio entre Sasuke y ella, el líder del clan sabía que el Uchiha entró a LRC ( Ley de Restauración de Clan) teniendo la obligacion de tener más de tres esposas, eso lo sabían los consejos civil y Jounin, por lo que varios codiciosos líderes civiles y algunos clanes de muy poca monta trataron de meterle a una prometida al Uchiha sin exito. Sasuke en su retorcida visión de las cosas, sólo consideraría a una mujer fuerte para ser su futura esposa, poco le importaba la edad y procedencia de la candidata siempre que fuera una muy poderosa Kunoichi.

Así pues Yakumo quedó fuera en el acto y la familia, en especial sus padres veían de mala manera a Yakumo por todas las oportunidades desperdiciadas para recuperar la gloria que merecían según ellos tener.

Y aquí estaba ahora frente a la más poderosa bestia con cola a su merced, Oroku no sabía que esperar y más por las duras palabras de la biju que le miraba finamente como si estuviera juzgándolo.

 **-Traigan a su hija ante mi presencia-** pidio-ordeno la zorra , pues su tono de voz era ambiguo, aún así muy intimidada, Kasumi fue por su hija y la trajo ante la biju.

Yakumo vio muy asustada a la zorra que para su desconcierto le miraba con dulzura, nadie en el clan daba crédito a ello, la biju que arrasó años atrás la aldea miraba a la causante de sus tragedias recientes con gentileza.

 **-Si te concediera el deseo de destruir a todo tu clan, incluyendo a tus padres ¿Que harías?-** preguntó la biju a la joven.

Todos en el clan se pusieron tan blancos que en comparación ,Orochimaru parecería bronceado, la joven sólo meditó un instante su respuesta y le contestó a la zorra.

-Le suplicó humildemente que si tiene algo contra mi clan, desista, pese a todo son mi familia.

La biju estalló en carcajadas y con una de sus colas envuelta en chakra naranja tocó la frente de la joven. Permanecieron en esa posición al rededor de seis minutos, tras los cuales una agotada Yakumo fue atrapada por su madre que veía expectante a la zorra.

 **-El problema de Ido esta resuelto-** anunció la Biju- **Tarados, esa no era un demonio. Eran las frustaciones y sentimientos negativos de su hija debido a el extenuante entrenamiento y la presión a la que la tenían sometida.**

 **Ahora, mujer acerca a la chica.**

La madre de Yakumo acató la orden y vio como Kurama le daba un ligero mordisco en el antebrazo que se convirtió en un tatuaje de un zorro blanco.

 **-He renovado con ella mi promesa de ayudarles a que su clan sea reconocido, esa habilidad que poseían sus ancestros viene de mí, por estar encerrada en Jinchurikis no pude renovar mi chakra en ustedes, a su hija le he dado más ,porque lo merece, a ustedes les renovaré el suyo con dos condiciones, primero tratarán bien a su hija como eso, su hija, segundo, nada de ramas secundaria y principal.**

 **¿Que deciden?.**

La pareja aceptó la condición, la zorra sólo puso su cola en sus frentes y lo mismo hizo con cada miembro del clan, pasada una hora, se fue la zorra dejando la duda al aire ¿Porque ataco Konoha dos veces ,si aparentemente la biju era un ente bondadoso?

########

En la tienda de armas Kusanagi, la propietaria y dueña de la misma, Chun li Okibesposa del difunto Ryu Oki quien fue la segunda opción de Hiruzen para ocupar el cargo de Hokage, estaba cerrando su negocio, la bella mujer tenía dos hermosas hijas, Tenten y Pucca quienes eran reconocidas como lo fue en su momento ella, como talentosas kunoichis o aspirantes (Pucca es de la edad de Konohamaru).

Chun li se tuvo que retirar del servicio activo como shinobi un par de semanas después del ataque del Kyubi.

La mujer recibió un coletazo junto a su unidad ANBU cuando trataron de retener a la biju para que no avanzara en la aldea, sólo ella sobrevivió a penas, son embargo no salió bien librada tras recuperarse pues la biju le infectó con un chakra tóxico, cada vez que la que se decía era la mejor Kunoichi de su generación, sólo detrás de Kushina, usaba su Chakra, la toxina entraba en juego causándole terribles dolores y acortando su vida. Esa en su fue la causa del deceso de Ryu, el también, como muchos en la aldea fue infectado muriendo años después, pues a diferencia de Chun li, Ryu oculto su condición para poder seguir en activo y así pudiera juntar el capital para darle algo a su familia para vivir. Así fue como se abrió Kusanagi, la tienda de armas de la familia Oki. Si bien Chun li sabía de Naruto, ella no le guardaba rencor al niño, a diferencia de Kushina, la hermosa vendedora de armas sabía distinguir al carcelero de su prisionero, de hecho, ella le inculcó a sus hijas el no juzgar a nadie más que por sus propias acciones, y a no odiar a los hijos (o jinchurikis según aplique) por los errores de sus padres\ bijus.

El punto es que Chun li estaba cerrando con ayuda de Tenten, mientras la pequeña Pucca preparaba fideos fritos para la cena.

Un tintineo de la campanilla de la puerta hizo voltear a la madre y a la hija para ver a la inoportuna clienta que entró, era una hermosa joven de no más de diecisiete años, usaba el cabello naranja hasta el hombro, en un sencillo peinado enmarcado su rostro con una diadema blanca. La joven media 1.68 cm, tenía largas piernas y figura de reloj de arena y un busto algo grande( remember, físicamente es idéntica a Orihime Inoue) usaba un vestido de Kunoichi en negro con un zorro plateado bordado en su costado derecho.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- preguntó Tenten.

La joven la miro y le sonrió, madre e hija vieron como aparecían marcas que semejaban bigotes en las mejillas de la chica y como unos bellos ojos rojos, veían con culpa a la mujer, también vieron como nueve colas de zorro esponjosas salían de atrás de la chica, con dos de ellas sujeto y amordazó a Tenten y con otro par sometió a Chun li.

La biju acercó a la mujer a hacia ella y en un rápido movimiento, al quitar la cola que usaba para callarla, le dio un beso en los labios, poco a poco, ahora envuelta en una capa de Chakra naranja, fue retirando bsu cara.

Tenten vio como su madre al irse separando del beso de la biju, expulsaba por su boca un chakra rojo que la biju absorbía, al dejar de salir el chakra, la biju bajo con delicadeza a las mujeres y les soltó, antes de desaparecer en un shisui de hojas ,madre e hija sólo la oyeron decir en tono triste.

-Siento todo el mal que te hice.

Tenten abrazo llorando a su madre que le correspondió. Algo se sentía diferente en ella, así que hizo su movimiento de Taijutsu insignia, cargó chakra en sus piernas y al aire dio en diez segundos alrededor de cien patadas, tras las cuales no sufrió las punzadas tan atroces por usar chakra.

Tanto Tenten como su madre lo entendieron, la biju vino a curar a la única persona que fue envenenada por su chakra que aún quedaba viva.

##########

En la mansión Uzumaki todos los que en esos momentos estaban ahi tenían caras largas, Tsume y su hija al igual que Mikoto y Kurenai fueron a ver a la Uzumaki mayor a su casa.

Yugao la humilló de la peor forma posible, la pelipurpura le atacó con el estilo de kenjutsu que en opinión de Kushina era imposible de desarrollar y le venció de un golpe que además uso para no herir de gravedad a su ex maestra, Yugao atacó con la parte sin filo de sus armas y además según lo pudo apreciar Kushina antes de caer en la inconsciencia, redujo mucho su velocidad y realizó el golpe en una postura deficiente que redujo bastante el impacto, en resumen, le humilló al mostrarse superior y mucho a ella.

Por un lado, la ojilila se sentía orgullosa del logro de Yugao, pero eso fue a costa de perder la oportunidad de poder abrazar a su hijo y darle todo el amor que no pudo darle en esos años en los que no estuvo en la aldea.

Las mujeres estaban en la sala que daba al jardín y fue cuando lo oyeron, un murmullo alegre y jocoso, al salir al patio se podía oír a una mujer tararear divertida, Kushina reconoció la voz, por lo que muleta en mano salió al patio a buscarle.

[ **La Luna con su fría luz**

 **Helaba y opacaba al Sol**

 **Helaba con su fría luz**

 **A los Momerath también]**

 **-Siempre quize decir eso en el contexto adecuado-** dijo la biju que apareció cómodamente echada en la rama de un cerezo dentro del complejo.

-¿Que haces aquí bola de pelos?- preguntó enojada la Uzumaki- ¿Acaso haz venido a burlarte?.

 **-Dada nuestra historia, supuse que era mi obligación venir a verte, luego de que tu consentida te pateará el trasero con un estilo de "Kenjutsu sin futuro" de acuerdo a tus propias palabras-** le expresó en un tono burlon- **me ofende que una amiga de la familia no pueda venir de visita.**

-!Y todavía tienes el descaro de venir aquí, tras arruinar mi vida¡- exclamó furiosa Kushina.

 **-Veamos, yo no le pedí al padre modelo usar el sello de la parca o tampoco recuerdo haberte envenenado la mente para que odiaras a tu propio hijo-** le reclamó la biju- **¿Sabias que su primer palabra fue "Yugao"? Aún recuerdo su cara de alegria cuando lo oyó decir su nombre.**

-!CALLATE¡.

 **-Ah, también recuedo que a sus ocho meses te dijo "Mamá te quiero", pero por estar con esa engreída ni caso le hiciste.-** mencionó enojada.

-!BASTA, NO SIGAS¡- imploró la Uzumaki.

 **-Aprendió a caminar con sólo diez meses para que le notarás y ni siquiera lo viste-** siguió reclamando la biju **\- aún recuerdo el susto que la Chica serpiente se llevo cuando el pequeño camino para tomar su fórmula…. !Ah que recuerdos ¡**

 **-**!Por favor para ¡- decía llorando la pelirroja.

 **-Y también el que aprendiera con mi ayuda a escribir… según recuerdo te dejo una carta inconclusa en la baldosa rota de su habitación, supongo que jamás la leiste, Yo en tu lugar la buscaba.**

-!Ya basta¡- explotó Tsume- ¿Ha que has venido bestia ?

Kurama adoptó una sonrisa cálida que denotaba gratitud, algo que nadie creyó ver jamás en una criatura como ella.

 **-Es cierto, vine a darte las gracias-** dijo sonriendo de forma sincera- **gracias por ser una excusa de madre, gracias por haber abandonado a su suerte al niño, gracias por odiarlo tanto, por que de no ser así, Naruto habría aprendido a odiarme, como lo hiciste tu, él ha sido mi amigo, mi hermano y mi socio, todo eso, los momentos tan felices que he vivido, el ser aceptada en Uzu, el hacerme amiga de Yugao…. Nada de eso habría sido posible sin tu ayuda y por ello te doy las gracias.**

Tras agradecerle a Kushina la biju cambio su expresión a una furiosa y miró de tal forma a todas las mujeres ahí reunidas que ninguna pudo evitar sentir mucho miedo.

 **-Aún con la gratitud que te tengo, eso no va a evitar que yo reclame la justicia que mi amado amigo merece, la tortura a la que le sometieron el dia que trataron de matarlo, el trauma que le causaste con tu odio, las pesadillas del día que atentaron con su vida, todo eso, incluida las sugerencias de tus alumnas para matarlo…. De mí cuenta corre que paguen por ello, sólo he venido informarte sobre eso y a agradecerte.**

La biju de un salto llegó al muro y miró con desprecio a la Uzumaki que lloraba en silencio sabedora que su hijo posiblemente le odiaba, antes de irse Kurama se dirigió una última vez a ella.

 **-Una última cosa, no vuelvas a acercarte a el, y tampoco quiero ver a alguna de ustedes cerca o las mataré de la peor forma que se me ocurra.**

Y desapareció en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Tras irse haciendo acopio de su fuerza la Uzumaki llegó a la que fue la habitación de su hijo.

La habitación había cambiado, la Uzumaki que jamás perdió la esperanza de ver a Naruto y recuperarlo, fue cambiando periódicamente la cama y la ropa para adaptarse al crecimiento del chico. Como la biju supuso, la habitación en el piso permaneció inalterable por lo que Kushina dio rápido con la baldosa y sacó la carta temblando, Mikoto entró a la habitación cuando su amiga acababa de leer la misiva inconclusa y la vio quebrarse por el contenido de la carta.

La Uzumaki se desplomó en llanto ahí mismo , como niña pequeña lloraba inconsolable, la Uchiha tomó de sus manos la carta y comenzó a leerla justo cuando las demás visitantes llegaban a la habitación.

[Señora del cabello rojo.

Nunca, hasta donde se, le he hecho algo malo, todo este tiempo he estado viviendo aquí y no se porque .

Se que no me quiere, sólo cuida a la niña que se parece a usted, si no me quiere ¿por que estoy aquí? ¿Que hice para que no me quiera?

Quisiera pedirle que me deje irme con mi amiga Yugao o con Anko-chan o con Jiji.

Ellos me quieren mucho, y me tratan bien, por eso…..]

Mikoto sólo vio a su amiga y le abrazo, no perdió a su hijo el dia que se lo llevaron a Uzu, lo había perdido antes y Kushina no se dio cuenta de ello.

########

A tres días de que iniciaran los exámenes Chunnin, los equipos Torchic y Blaziken con Kiyoko y Ash caminaban por la calle rumbo a Ichiraku, la mayoría de los chicos amaban el ramen y despertaron con antojo de el, por lo que la pelipurpura decidió llevarlos a Ichiraku a probar el mejor Ramen del país del fuego.

El lugar llevaba poco tiempo abierto por lo que estaba vacío, al entrar ,Ayame los saludo cordialmente y reparó su atención en el genin rubio que era la viva Imagen del Yondaime por lo que llamó a su padre que reconoció al chico de inmediato.

-Tu debes de ser Naruto Uzuki- dijo Teuchi sin rodeos- es un gusto conocerte jovencito.

-Eto…. También es un gusto, supongo- dijo el Uzuki cauteloso cosa que el ccocinero notó.

-No tienes que temerme- le trató de calmar el dueño del lugar- se lo de el biju y todo eso, pero no te odio, se que son personas distintas. Para mi eres un héroe; por eso la primera ronda es por cuenta de la casa.

Todos degustaron el ramen gratuito con mucho gusto y tuvieron que admitir que Yugao no exagerba al decir que era tan bueno como el que preparaba el matrimonio Bunny, siendo tan bueno que sería imposible notar la diferencia.

Estaban por pedir su segunda orden cuando Kurenai entró acompañada de Hinata que lucía muy decaída, la azabache recordó las palabras de la biju y pensaba irse pero al adivinar sus intenciones Naruto la interrumpió.

-Este lugar es libre y los invitados somos nosotros, no tienen porque irse.

Diana con su habilidad sintió la pena de Hinata y le tomó la mano y la sento en medio del grupo de genin que para sorpresa de Kurenai, no le trataron de forma descortés.

-Lamento mucho lo de la otra ocacion- se disculpó Idate- pero estábamos enojados por lo que tus compañeros hicieron, no era nuestra intención ser groseros.

Me llamó Idate Kubo.

-Hinata Hyuga- dijo de manera apenas audible la ojiperla.

-¿Que, pensaste que iban los chicos a ser groseros con ella?- preguntó Sachiko a Kurenai- a quien odiamos es a los zoquetes como tu, ella y los chicos de generaciones posteriores son inocentes de sus atrocidades. Nosotros si sabemos distinguir a justos de pecadores.

Hinata pese a estar rodeada de personas que acaba de conocer, sintio algo que jamás había experimentado, aceptación, todos los genin, al igual que Ash y Kiyoko eran amables con ella, le invitaron a comer con ellos, por lo que tuvieron que tratar bien a Kurenai pese a que sentían un profundo odio por ella los pokemon.

Naruto sabía que algo le pasaba a la joven pero de momento no preguntaría que era sin embargo algo parecía decirle que estaba relacionado a él, el motivo por el que la ojiperla estaba muy triste.

###########.

-¿Y ahora que rayos quieren?- preguntó fastidiada la asistente de Máximo, un ANBU interrumpió la comida de los genin de Uzu solicitando la presencia de Naruto en la torre Hokage. Ante los habitantes de Uzu, se encontraban sólo la asociación civil y algunos miembros de la Jounin que de acuerdo al Escuadrón Rotom eran más leales a Dazō que a Hiruzen, Hiashi Hyuga entre ellos.

-Sólo queremos limar las asperezas entre nuestras naciones- expresó Juri Ko, una de las más reconocidas comerciantes de Konoha y la segunda mujer más poderosa del concejo detrás de Koharu- después de todo, ustedes son una nación joven con una aldea shinobi sin tanto reconocimiento; aliarse a nosotros es en su beneficio.

-Gracias por el favor y honor- dijo Kiyoko mientras hacia una caravana burlona- pero al menos a nosotros no nos interesa.

-¿No piensa reconsiderar su actitud?- preguntó Danzō a Naruto usando cierto as bajo la manga- al final tus raíces son en esta aldea. Creó que deberían meditar un poco las cosas.

El viejo Halcón de Guerra pesaba que la tenia ganada, ignoraba que todos los habitantes en Uzu sin excepción se tatuaban un sello que impedía que se les controle con genjutsu, con algunas excepciones como Kiyoko ya que al ser una legendaria era bajo ciertas circunstancias, que dicho sea de paso, estaban en ellas, ser inmunes a los Genjutsu y por otro lado el Uzuki por tener una relación personal muy buena con Kurama, era inmune a todos los genjutsu en general.

-No, no hay nada que discutir- dijo Naruto con calma dejando a Danzō sorprendido de que su as no dio resultado- sólo hemos venido a realizar los exámenes, si no fuera por eso, jamás habríamos venido.

Si era todo lo que querían, con su permiso, nos retiramos.

Los habitantes de Uzu dejaron el lugar, tras irse Danzō le preguntó a Hiashi como iba el asunto que habían discutido.

-Ya le ordene a mi hija que haga lo que sea necesario para que el chico demonio se fije en ella, una vez que sean cercanos, Yo veré como hacer que Oroku o su mujer induzcan un genjutsu que funcione para lograr nuestro cometido.

 **Omake.**

En el palacio de Izanagi, se encontraba jugando Go con un invitado, su contrincante era un hombre de porte imponente, era un joven en sus veinticinco, de tez clara, ojos avellana y de cabello castaño claro, usaba una suerte de armadura de un rojo escarlata, era de complexión atlética y era algo alto pues media 1.90

Izanagi jugaba mientras meditaba el motivo de la vista de el centinela de su mundo, normalmente Asterión(1), el capitán de la sexta división de La fuerza del orden no acostumbra a dejarse ver a menos que fuera a Juzgar a una dimensión, lo que aparentemente no era el caso.

-Pregunta, no tengo problema en contestar- expresó el joven al derrotar a la deidad en el juego.

 **-Si no es mucho el atrevimiento, ¿Porque esta aquí?.**

Simple y sin adornos, lo que en la opinión de Asterión era signo de que el dios supremo del mundo Shinobi quería saber si estaban en problemas.

-Supe del acuerdo al que Arceus y tú han llegado- dijo de manera casual el centinela mientras preparaba otra partida de Go- vine a decirte que ese trato no es válido.

 **-¿Me esta pidiendo que eche a Arceus de mí mundo?-** preguntó el dios, para él y para la diosa, la palabra era sagrada, no podía sacarla de su mundo así como así.

-No, vine a decirte que TEORICAMENTE no puedes impedirle hacer su voluntad porque ella es tu superior.- le reveló el castaño a un sorprendido Izanagi.

-Entonces, vivimos en el anillo exterior de una dimensión donde ella es la deidad suprema-resumió el dios recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del Centinela.

Izanagi entonces captó el porque no podía y porque Asterión estaba ahí, cuando Arceus se enterase que podía actuar como le diera en gana… casi podía sentir lástima por aquellos que provocarán su ira.

-Una última cosa- dijo Asterión- Dile a Arceus que debe de poner atención al sello.

El joven sacó un aparato similar a la alarma de un automóvil y presionó un botón, instantes después desaparecia en un pilar de luz azul cobalto.

shinobi sólo suspiro y le pidió a Amaterasu que fuera a ver a Arceus a pedirle que viniera a verla.

Con esta serían las que perdería una partida de Go, pero al menos sabía que era necesario.

 **1)))))))) Sorpresa, a quienes siguen el fic "El centinela" saben quien es el personaje que ha aparecido.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Por principio, ahora los que siguen mi Fic El Centinela, saben que estamos en el mundo Pokemon, por eso es que Ni Hatori ni su hijo se aparecieron ante Izanagi.**

 **Ahora bien, sufrir es algo relativo, Yo puedo sufrir porque perdió mi equipo de Fútbol y a alguien le puede parecer una ridícules y esa persona puede sentirse mal y sufrir por algo que a mi me haga pensar "Es en serio". Hay queda por si querían que hiciera a Kushina algo para hacerla sufrir más.**

 **Por último, quisiera como favor especial pedirles unos pequeños favores.**

 **Primero, con cuatro fic activos me sería difícil hacer andar el siguiente proyecto que sería el equivalente a que fuera una entrega de Pokemon.**

 **Así pues, hago la convocatoria para que alguien adopte el fic de "Hijo de una deidad Hebi versión" o Hebi-Neko versión.**

 **Con la variante de que Anko fuera la que fue rescatada junto a Naruto o que Yugao y Anko se hubieran ido con el.**

 **Segundo, una nueva votación a candidatas puestas por mi para elegir el Doppelganger de Arcelia entre las siguientes candidatas:**

 **Hana Hyuga (madre de Hinata)**

 **Mito Uzumaki**

 **Kaguya Otsutsuki**

 **Tsunade (no tan tetona)**

 **OC madre de Kushina**

 **A votar por su favorita.**

 **(Sólo digan por cual votan)**

 **Y tercero**

 **Como favor a EDG 1999,** quiero invitarles a leer su Revival del fic "Kumo no Dokugan Yoko" en verdad que es una buena reinterpretación de un gran fic que lamentablemente lleva medio año en el abandono. Así que denle una oportunidad ya que vale la pena.

Sin más que agregar los veo en el siguiente capitulo del Fic "Hermanos"

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	12. Hermanos

**Hermanos.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review**

 **Jmg.**

Servido y por favor, no vuelvas a decir Teoría, una teoría y un fanfic no son lo mismo.

 **Joker-san**

Jajaja, si ya va marcando territorio, a Yakumo le ganó lo buena persona pero en fin

 **Resultado de la votación.**

Ganó el OC así que ya saben, la madre de Kushina se parece a Arceus en su forma humana.

 **Capítulo dedicado a El vagabundo**

En serio que cada que me llegan esos grandes review me da gusto leerlos, que te tomes el tiempo de escribir así de extenso se agradece.

 **Comenzamos.**

Hiruzen fue a ver al hospital a Kakashi al día siguiente de la pelea, el único "sobreviviente" del equipo de Minato estaba bastante decaído, Kakashi sentía que le había fallado a su sensei por no haber ganado un sólo combate, temía por la pelirroja, pero sabía que con o sin biju, Kushina era alguien a quien se debía siempre de tomar en serio, así que al menos suponía que ahora podría enmendar sus errores ahora que el rubio viviría en la aldea.

Hiruzen llegó a su habitación y sin pedir permiso entró a verlo, de acuerdo a los médicos, si bien recibió una buena paliza, lo único grave fue la pérdida de dos piezas dentales y un par de fisuras en las costillas que con la atención debida sanarían en tres semanas.

Al entrar el kage, lo primero que hizo el peliplata fue preguntar por el chico a lo que Hiruzen negó con la cabeza.

-Kushina perdió contra Yugao, ella le venció con un sólo lance de espada- explicó el Sandaime, al ver por donde iba el tren de pensamiento del peliplata le aclaró- El que te venció se rindió para que Yugao enfrentará a Kushina descansada, con todo y eso, le venció usando tres espadas al mismo tiempo, algo digno de ver en acción.

-Eso quiere decir…..- dijo el usuario del Sharingan bajando la vista por su fracaso.

-Que el chico se va a quedar en su hogar, porque aunque me duele decirlo, Uzu es su hogar.

"Minato sensei, le he fallado" pensó abatido el hombre ante la mirada comprensiva de su kage.

-Hay algo más que debes de saber Kakashi- le dijo el viejo Hokage- hay una razón para que Pakkun y su escuadrón no viniera en tu ayuda durante tu pelea.

-¿Sabe la causa de ello?- preguntó el Ninja que copia, si bien algo le hacia pensar que Ash habría burlado ese jutsu, quería saber porque Pakkun no vino en su auxilio.

-Hace poco Enma vino a verme y a decirme que sólo Yo y mi hija Gine seguiremos como invocadores de su clan, aparentemente una deidad suya les ordenó que sólo quienes no vieron a Naruto como arma o demonio. fueran nuestros invocadores, le pregunte discretamente a Asuma su opinión sobre el chico y me dijo que era un valioso genin de esta aldea, lo que implícitamente, daba a entender que lo ve como arma.

Aparentemente el clan de perros te ha retirado su contrato.

-¿Y que le hace pensar que es por la misma causa?- preguntó temerosos Kakashi.

-Porque varios jounin y Chunin con contratos en el menor de los casos fueron heridos o han muerto por no poder usar sus innovaciones, todos tenían en común ese factor.

El peliplata se sintió fatal, el daño hacia el hijo de su sensei fue tan grave que los clanes de invocaciones les retiraron el apoyo, sólo de pensar lo que ocurriría de estallar una guerra…. Afortunadamente gozaban de una frágil Paz.

-Veo que pese a todo, estarás bien- dijo el Kage mientras se dirigía a la puerta- recupérate pronto Kakashi.

#########

Yugao, Ash y Sachiko fueron a un bar a tomar un poco, Kiyoko acompañaba a los genin a recorrer la aldea a sus anchas, después de todo, si bien se sabían vigilados por NE , tenían la certeza que con la tipo insecto a los chicos no les pasaría Nada.

Al poco rato para alegría de la ex capitana, Genma junto a Anko llegaron al lugar, por lo que el trío de Shichibukai invitó a los amigos a su mesa para charlar.

-Vaya, segun recuerdo, Uzu odia nuestra aldea- decía Genma algo precavido- ¿En serio no les molesta nuestra compañía?

-¿ Naruto es un demonio o un arma?- preguntó la pelipurpura.

-Por su puesto que no- respondió el Castaño.

-Vez, por eso es que no somos hostiles contigo o con cualquiera que piense asi- le respondió la ojionix.

-¿Y Gai-sama? - preguntó la pelirroja.

-El fue a entrenar a sus pupilos, si bien dudo que se ponga muy exigente por el peligro de lesionarlos a pocos días del exámen, conociéndolo debe de estar tratando de enseñarles alguna estrategia.

-Mmm, muy típico de él- opinión divertida la ex Kunoichi de Konoha que volteo a ver a su amiga pokemon- ¿Como porque te teñiste el cabello?

-Bueno, hice una apuesta con mi pupilo y perdi- contestó la greninja- apostamos a ver quien hacia correrse en un sesenta y nueve al otro más rápido y bueno…. El que perdiera se teñiría el cabello del color del ganador.

La pokemon dijo los términos con una pasmosa naturalidad, sólo Ash seguía como si nada, Yugao se arrepintió de preguntar, Genma pensaba que el pupilo de la bella Kunoichi era un suertudo y Anko preguntó tras salir de su estupor una cosa.

-¿Y no los ven mal por eso?

-¿Como por qué?- preguntó sin entender la sensei del equipo Blaziken- somos novios, estamos de acuerdo, no hay nada malo, en Uzu siempre que no haya coerciones, todas las formas de amor son legales.

Anko oyo eso y no pudo evitar tener nada santos pensamientos al recordar a cierto rubio ojiazul, Genma por otro lado oía sin creer lo que la Kunoichi decía, pero al final lo dejó pasar pues el era de la filosofía de "Vive y deja vivir" si en Uzu eran felices así… aún así no dejaba de pensar que Daisuke era un maldito suertudo.

La charla siguió siendo amena hasta que el Shiranui tuvo que irse al igual que los dos Shichibukai pokemon para relevar a Kiyoko por lo que ahora las amigas se quedaban solas.

-¿Eres feliz en Uzu? - preguntó la domadora de serpientes a su única amiga en la aldea.

-Si, al principio permaneci en la aldea por Naruto, pero al paso de los años aprendí a amar a mi nuevo país y Aldea, Arcelia-sama ha creado un lugar donde las diferencias nos unen antes que separarnos, si bien aún no me acostumbró a ciertas cuestiones de la idiosincrasia, me siento a gusto en el país.

-¡Ah!, es una lástima que no viva en Uzu- expresó abiertamente su descontento por su aldea la ojichocolate- aún me siguen odiando por lo de esa víbora marica, lo único bueno que me ha sucedido es que desde hace seis meses he dejado de tener pesadillas por mi marca de maldición.

"Amiga, si pudiera te diría los planes que Arcelia sama tiene para ti" pensaba Yugao con cierto deje de culpa por no poder decirle a su amiga que su infelicidad terminaría pronto.

########

Naruto y sus compañeros de equipo junto a Ash estaban en el distrito oeste de la aldea, fueron en esa dirección por ser la zona comercial de los clanes y de las familias shinobi( ninjas de origen civil con al menos una generación de servicio ninja)

Al pasar junto a "Kusanagi" el Uzuki prácticamente fue secuestrado por Tenten y su madre , los pokemon tipo fuego iban a intervenir, pero al ver que la kirlia no se ponía a la defensiva se dieron cuenta de que no había peligro.

Dentro de la tienda el Jinchuriki no podía entender porque la hermosa mujer y la joven que por el parecido deducía era su hija , habían reaccionado así.

En la aldea por vergüenza, se había ocultado todo lo relacionado a la condición de Naruto, si bien no había una ley expresa que prohibiera mencionar su condición como Jinchuriki, lo de su desaparición y demás, casi nadie hablaba de ello, ya que si la Senju tenía razón le habían fallado a su amado héroe, por ello desde el principio Tenten sabía de la situación del Uzuki y gracias a la educación de su madre, no lo odiaba ,a diferencia de muchos de sus compañeros de la academia, ella sabía quien era el chico que aparecía en las órdenes de búsqueda y rescate que tuvo que memorizar, haciéndole a la joven con rodetes , sentir asco por su propia aldea.

-Tu eres el Jinchuriki del Kyubi ¿Verdad?- preguntó Chun li sin rodeos.

-Así es, ¿Que hay con eso?- preguntó arisco el Uzuki.

-Muchas gracias- expresaron madre e hija, tras lo cual le dijo la mujer- Dile a la Biju que le perdonó.

-¿Perdonar por qué?- preguntó sin entender nada el chico rubio.

Una capa de chakra naranja envolvió al genin, Kurama salió del sello en su forma humana, visiblemente conmovida por la actitud de la ex Kunoichi.

-No hay nada que perdonarme, te hice un gran mal..,- no pudo terminar porque la castaña adulta la abrazo con gratitud.

-Me has curado y puedo notar que te arrepientes de forma sincera, me vas a permitir ver a mis nietos crecer, por ello te doy las gracias….Supongo que Kyubi no Yoko es sólo un título, ¿Tienes algun nombre?

-K..Kurama, me llamó Kurama.

-Gracias Kurama por curar a Mamá- agradeció haciendo una reverencia la hija mayor de Chun li.

##############

Luego de la experiencia en Kusanagi, el grupo siguió hasta que llegó a la zona de restaurantes donde vieron a un grupo recién llegado de Kumo comiendo y siendo mal visto por los comensales, el grupo de un Jounin y tres Kunoichi ignoraba olímpicamente las miradas de desprecio de los lugareños mientras comían por nutrirse pues las miradas les habían quitado hace rato el apetito.

Los de Uzu los reconocieron, El grupo del Jinchuriki del Hachibi, Killer B estaba siendo liderado por C, un ninja sensor y médico en lugar del rapero por no tener problemas por mandar juntos a dos Jinchuriki, Kumo había enviado a Yugito Nii, una prometedora Kunoichi que además era la Jinchuriki de la Niibi, junto a ella venían Karui Uzumaki ,hija de Mabui Uzumaki la secretaria del Raikage y de Yoshio Uzumaki, a la madre y a la hija ,Kumo las había secuestrado hace años por intentar perpetuar el clan dentro de su aldea y bajo su control y por último y no al final, estaba Samui Nii la hermana melliza de Yugito, quien era tan capaz como ella, lo que más impactaba a los de Uzu era su gran parecido a Zatanna que veía terminarse sus burlas a Idate y a Diana de ser "Lo mismo pero más barato".

La belicista aldea envió un equipo a una tierra que era hostil para ellos por dos razones, primero no querían mostrar temor a una aldea que creían inferior, segundo, querían evaluar el poder de Uzu.

C, lamentaba no haber estado en el estadio cuando Uzu y Konoha tuvieron un duelo amistoso entre jounin, pues eso le habría facilitado las cosas, el Raikage quería un informe de sus habilidades para saber por fin a que atenerse bien, hasta ahora Kumo sólo había tenido intervenciones en rencillas entre naciones ambiciosas pero sin aldeas shinobi y de Uzu y sus aliados, siendo la disputa más reciente la pelea entre el equipo Darui formado por el jounin de ese nombre y sus Chunin, Omoi, Juri Han y D el hermano menor C y el equipo Bulbasaur que era liderado por Yachiru Unohana reconocida por ser una de las Kunoichi más letales de la aldea.

Así que, C y las Kunoichi tenían que ignorar la bonita mirada que irradiaba hospitalidad que les dedicaban los nativos de Konoha.

-Hola- saludo Naruto a la comitiva de Kumo- soy Naruto Uzuki…..

-Largo- le corto C molesto - Una aldea inferior como ustedes no merece siquiera mi atención.

-Como sea- dijo sin enojarse el genin que se alejaba para ir a la mesa de su aldea.

" **Kurama-oneesan"** \- pensaba decaida Matatabi al sentir a su hermana en el chico que quiso presentarse.

" **Confirmado, esa chica es la Jinchuriki de mí hermana"** le expresaba Kurama a Naruto; " **no sólo eso, la pelirroja es una Uzumaki y la Zatanna rubia es la hermana de la otra** **genin**."

A estas alturas el escuadrón Rotom había probado ser muy veraz y puntual con su información, por lo que la confirmación de parte de la Biju era más que nada protocolaria.

Así pues sabían que C era un jodido fanático nacionalista como casi todo Kumo ,que creían que por derecho divino podían hacer lo que les venga en gana, secuestraban muchas personas con Kekkei genkai para tener esas líneas de sangre en Kumo, inculcaban su patriotismo enfermizo hasta la médula a los shinobi que se veían a si mismos como sacrificables si la misión fallaba y también veían a todas las demás aldeas con desprecio.

C veía enojado a los shinobi de Uzu que en opinión de A, el raikage, se habían vuelto una nación poderosa por aprovechar la valiosa biblioteca de el antiguo país, lugar al que los antecesores de A jamás pudieron acceder.

C esperaba reunir información sobre Uzu, su capacidad y posibles clanes y Líneas sucesoras para que llegado el momento Kumo se apropiada de todo eso que por derecho era de ellos, ese era el plan con el que vinieron, plan que su equipo cumpliría sin creer en el.

Por un lado la "fría" Samui contaba con temor los días que la acercaban lentamente a perder su libertad. Tanto ella como Karui apenas tuvieran quince años serían puestas en la LCR de Kumo, por un lado la joven Nii sería sometida a esa abominable ley por que la familia Nii era conocida por su gran afinidad al elemento Rayo, afinidad que superaba a la de los habitantes de Kumo, ya que los Nii eran originarios de la extinta aldea de Las aguas termales, A, no tuvo problemas al secuestrar a las niñas del orfanato donde vivían luego de que Hidan en un arranque de su propio fanatismo, en una masacre, acabara con los padres de las rubias.

Y con Karui bueno, ella era una Uzumaki, al menos la bella ojiambar agradecía que su madre no lo era de sangre o para estos momentos probablemente ya tendría al menos una docena de hermanos a los que jamás habría llegado a conocer, siendo forzada Mabui a vivir alejada de su hija y en una suerte de esclavitud al servicio del raikage.

Así que sólo las Kunoichi, aunque no dijeron nada, se sentian mal por la descortesía de su carcelero.

Naruto y los demás comieron aguantando también la encantadora mirada que les dedicaban , tras acabar los de Kumo se fueron directo u sin escalas a su Hotel a esperar que dieran inicio los exámenes.

###########

Kiyoko paseaba muy tranquila y a sus anchas por las calles de Konoha, la tipo insecto se sabía vigilada por los ANBU de Ne que veían muy cerca su oportunidad de llevarla ante su líder, Danzō creyó erróneamente que quizá sólo los civiles sabían alguna técnica shinobi, pero que carecían del más básico entrenamiento en general, por lo que al contar con la sorpresa de su lado esperaban capturar a la civil, lastima que iban a morder más de lo que podían masticar.

Kiyoko avanzó a un parque y camino por él, al cabo de un rato pudo sentir al llegar al medio del lugar como era rodeada por los ANBU y efectivamente,no paso mucho para que uno de ellos apareciera y le mirara muy amenazante.

-A menos que quieras morir, vendrás con nosotros- le expresó el que parecía ser el líder de los seis shinobi que venían por la morena.

-Mínimo un café- dijo burlona la peliplata- por otro lado ,las orgías no son mío.

-No estamos para bromas- dijo en ANBU- ¡Atrapenla¡.

##

Hiruzen se hacia cargo de su papeleo, el viejo kage veía impotente como se apilaban sin dejar de aumentar su número, los papeles que tenía que leer y firmar, desde que Uzu llegó apenas ayer, las quejas y demandas de la población no se hizo esperar; por lo que el Sandaime se daba topes en la pared por haber aceptado salir del retiro tras la muerte de Minato en vez de proponer a Jiraiya o a Tsunade como su reemplazo.

El kage oyó una discusión entre Tomoyo y alguien más y de pronto la puerta se abrió de forma violenta e instantes después dos ANBU Ne inconscientes y bastante maltrechos entraban tras ser lanzados por Kiyoko quien miraba al Kage de forma amenazadora.

-Primer Strike Hokage-Dono, primer Strike- dijo molesta la legendaria antes de irse por donde llego.

-Tomoyo, llama al concejo ahora- ordenó el kage muy molesto.

"Estúpido Danzō" pensaba enojado el kage " si siguen las cosas así, sólo va a provocar una guerra , todo por su estúpida ambición ".

########

Mikoto y Sasuke caminaban en el distrito comercial, la matriarca Uchiha y su hijo fueron a hacer las compras y fue cuando vieron salir de la panadería de Ozono Masaki al equipo Blaziken acompañado de Ash.

Con sólo verle, el Uchiha sonrió complacido y avanzó sin que su madre notara sus verdaderas intenciones, directo al Shichibukai.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó algo mosqueado el pokemon por la mirada que el Uchiha le daba.

-Si, ya que eres originario de esta aldea debes saber quien soy- dijo de forma por demás arrogante a lo que el tipo fuego, tras fingir estudiar con la mirada a Sasuke contestó.

-Cara de tonto, expresión de tener un extintor de emergencia metido en el culo y actitud "Suelo no me mereces"... Definitivamente eres un Uchiha.

Sasuke apretó los dientes y estos emitieron un ligero rechinido antes de que lograra hablar.

-Te exijo que me enseñes tus técnicas, al ser originario de esta aldea, debes de tener conocimiento de la importancia de mí clan, considerate afortunado de poder enseñarme.

Mucha gente oyo a Sasuke y estaba que no se la creía. En su mayoría los escuchas shinobi esperaban que el salvaje jounin no le repitiera la dosis que le dio a Kakashi, porque al ser tan grosero el Uchiha, podría alegar defensa personal o algo parecido. Sin embargo para sorpresa de todos, Ash sólo estalló en carcajadas ante la mirada molesta de Sasuke y la asustada de Mikoto que vio muy tarde la intención real de su hijo.

-A ver si entendí ¿Piensas que por ser un Uchiha , mereces conocer las técnicas de mí aldea , sólo porque lo mereces?- preguntó recibiendo un demandante "Si" de parte de Sasuke.

El tipo fuego sonrió de manera divertida al ver el grado de malcrianza de Sasuke, en su mente el tipo fuego pensaba cuanto tiempo pasaría para que el Uchiha abandonara la aldea en cuanto alguien le ofreciera poder, aún así, ya que Sasuke le pidio mostrarle sus técnicas, iba a darle gusto.

-Ascuas.

Chispas de fuego volaron por sobre la cabeza del Uchiha causando que todos alrededor de Sasuke y Ash gritaran de miedo pues no esperaban que el shichibukai se atreviera a atacar a Sasuke de esa forma.

-!MALNACIDO¡-grito furioso Sasuke -¡¿ COMO TE ATREVES A ATACARME!?.

-Me pediste que te mostrara mis técnicas, eso estoy haciendo- dijo para después darle una cruel sonrisa- eso no te habría matado porque apunte arriba de tu cabeza llena de aire…. ¡Cuchillada¡

Y lanzó un tajo con su mano emulando una Zarpa por un lado de Sasuke que vio con terror como el pavimento se dañaba como si nada mostrando cortes simétricos en el.

-!BASTA, DETÉNGASE¡- gritó la madre de Sasuke que llegó corriendo para evitar que Ash lastimara a su hijo.- por favor, lamento el comportamiento de mí hijo, pero por favor deténgase.

-Nunca he sido partidario de hacer sentir mal a una dama- dijo el Shichibukai- que te sirva de lección niño, otro te habría matado sin importarle un comino tu apellido. Chicos hora de regresar al Hotel.

Todos vieron a los de Uzu alejarse dejando a Mikoto muy triste, el pokemon tenía razón, ella debió ser más firme para evitar que el consejo civil malcriara de esa forma a Sasuke y ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien lo matara por eso.

-Mikoto-sama, se solicita su presencia para una reunión de último minuto del consejo- le informó de súbito un ANBU con máscara de tigre que vio el numerito que montó el Uchiha.

-Sasuke, toma las compras y regresa a Casa, no me esperes a cenar.

###########

-¿En serio no piensas hacer nada por esa grave agresión contra Sasuke-sama? -preguntó Danzō incrédulo.

Sus ANBU le habían informado del altercado antes de que recibiera la notificación de la reunión de último momento, el ambicioso consejero aún no recibía noticias del grupo que envió a secuestrar a Kiyoko por lo que al recibir la notificación, pensó que era por ese motivo, el hombre entró armando un alboroto por ese hecho, ya que creía que podría poner a todos contra Uzu y así obtener mediante una indemnización, algún beneficio , por desgracia para el, no era ese el motivo de la reunión y aún si lo fuera, la propia Mikoto estaba tan furiosa con él que aún si Ash hubiera matado a su hijo habría descargado su ira contra Danzō.

-Mikoto estuvo ahí y dice que el jounin sólo asustó a Sasuke, tomando en cuenta la idiotez que hizo el chico, le salió barato- dijo Hiruzen recibiendo un asentimiento general de parte de los shinobi y varias miradas descontentas de los civiles- y hablando de idioteces ¡¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO ?!.

-No entiendo de que me hablas- se defendió el Halcón.

El Sandaime sólo trono sus dedos y tres ANBU aparecieron con los seguidores del Halcón maniatados y amarrados, haciendo que él sudara frío pues finalmente había pruebas de que Ne , pese a que supuestamente había sido desmantelada por orden directa de Ozai el señor feudal del país, seguía en activo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el Hokage disfrutando la cara de desconcierto de su consejero.

-Los secretos de Uzu deberían de servir para que Konoha fuera la nación más poderosa del mundo, no para que una sacerdotisa ingenua llene un país de palurdos comepiojos. Simplemente los mande vigilar- expresó de forma arrogante el viejo.

-Eres un imbécil- dijo sin adornos Hiruzen- si vamos a la guerra con Uzu, iríamos solos, Ozai-sama hace tres semanas me envió una carta donde me exigió velar por la seguridad de Uzu, ya que la feudal de ese país expuso ante él, con pruebas, del maltrato que sufrió aquí su hijo. Si algo le pasara en la aldea y nos declaran la guerra, Ozai-sama me ha amenazado con dejarnos abandonados a nuestra suerte y él se arriesgaría a que Kusa fuera su nueva gran aldea Shinobi. Así que sigue haciendo lo "mejor" para la aldea….. Pero de Kusa.

Todos estaban que no se la creían, aunque no les quedó de otra que ver que era cierto cuando el Sandaime mostró la carta, Ozai era alguien que cumplía lo que prometía, si bien era de tendencias algo belicistas, le gustaba que su Hokage fuera duro pero justo, cosa que Ozai sabía de sobra que no era el Shimura, el zoquete vendado cometió hace años un gran error con reclamarle al feudal, de manera muy airada la decisión de Hiruzen de elegir a Minato y no a él como Hokage, por lo que Ozai fue muy claro que él sería Hokage sólo si no quedaba de otra, pero con alguien como Minato que era joven y muy reputado, sería ridículo poner a un viejo en el puesto.

Respuesta que Juró algún día vengar el rencoroso viejo.

Así pues el feudal no pasaría por mucho poder del Halcón, un daño a Uzu y con las pruebas irrefutables, esta vez no se saldría con la suya.

-Como vieron en la carta, tengo autorización de hacer lo que crea conveniente, por lo tanto ya que los mandaste vigilar sin mi permiso, se suspenden todos tus privilegios y funciones durante un mes.

-!NO PUEDES HACERME ESO¡- reclamó indignado el hombre.

-Te equívocas, puedo y lo hare y agradece que he sido consecuente por esta vez, haz otra tontería y te mandare ejecutar.

Que todos los civiles salgan, que ahora vamos a tratar asuntos de índole Shinobi.

La parte civil salió de mala gana pero salió, al cerrarse las puertas se colocaron sellos de silencio y sin rodeos habló el Hokage.

-Pasen.

Anko entró a la reunión junto a Kakashi, Kurenai y Aoba, Hiruzen le pidió a su hijo que pasará al frente con sus compañeros y a continuación les pidió invocar a algún compañero.

Ni Kurenai, Kakashi o Asuma pudieron, no así Aoba que invocó una lechuza, pero cuando fue el turno de Anko, en vez de aparecer Cincuate, su invocación personal apareció Xochiquetzal, la hija menor de Quetzalcoalt el líder del clan de serpientes Kukulkan.

-Se que a quien llamaste fue a tu cuate(1), pero papá dedujo el motivo para que invocaras tan pronto y me envió a mi.

La serpiente hacia referencia a la razón por la que Anko aún podía vivir en Konoha.

El clan Kukulkan y el Clan Kurohebi eran dos clanes de serpientes que eran diferentes, mientras que Manda servía al mejor postor, Quetzalcoalt sólo servía a gente noble, para mostrar que Anko era leal a la aldea y que no estaba sucumbiendo a su marca de maldición, cada mes tenía que convocar a una serpiente ante las asociaciones, el día que no lo lograra la desterrarían sin mayor trámite.

Por ello todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de la invocación.

-Ustedes bola de estúpidos, hicieron enfurecer a los espíritus- dijo sin adornos la serpiente- Los líderes de cada clan fue visitado por un espíritu diferente y les exigieron que le retiraran a cada shinobi que maltrato al chico Kyubi o que lo vio como arma o un demonio , su contrato de invocación.

Claro esta, a nosotros no nos visitó nadie lo que lo vuelve gracioso, porque quiere decir que Anko-chan , a quien consideran una basura, ahora tiene la calidad moral para verlos hacia abajo y no pueden rebatirle nada.

Lo que hizo sentir mal a varios en la sala.

-Supongo que ya me puedo retirar- dedujo la serpiente verde jade- Anko-chan; como siempre es un gusto verte.

La serpiente desapareció en una cortina de humo dejando muy pensativa y asustada a la asociación jounin, pues su situación actual sólo significaba problemas.

-Eso deja a menos de la mitad de mí clan con posibilidades de seguir con nuestro contrato de los ciervos- dedujo Shikaku- estamos en serios problemas.

-Dímelo a mi- señalo Asuma líder de facto de su clan- supongo que sólo Gine y mi padre conservan su contrato.

-Eso sólo deja a los Inuzuka y Aburame como clanes con invocación completos.- señalo Choza Akimichi- Tsume y Shibi son los únicos que siempre le defendieron a capa y espada.

-Necesitaria revisar pero supongo que los lobos aún nos respetan - dijo no muy segura de si misma Tsume- de la única que se que lo perdió es Hana.

-Y en mi caso Torune- intervino Shibi- vaya que el karma es dulce cuando no es a ti a quien golpea. Muchos se sentían superiores a Anko Mitarashi y ahora no tendrán ni como verla a la cara, si que es gracioso si lo piensas detenidamente.

-Hay algo más que discutir- atrajo la atención el Kage- Chun li Oki pide que se le restituya como Kunoichi en activo, algo me dice que nos vamos a llevar una sorpresa al evaluarle- dijo e hizo un ademán para que a la madre de Tenten le permitieran entrar a la sala.

##########

 **-En serio que no se porque-** respondía Matatabi a Yugito a la pregunta de por qué el Jinchuriki del Kyubi era un varón y no una mujer.

 **\- Pude sentir el alma de mi hermana en el chico rubio que se les acercó, no hay duda de que es un jinchuriki, esas marcas en sus mejillas son la prueba de ello.**

-Entonces ese chico ….

 **-Es tu hermano Jinchuriki-** completo la idea la biju- **pero es muy raro esto, supuestamente el Jinchuriki vivía en Konoha y la bandana del chico era la de Uzu.**

"Se veía que ese chico era querido entre sus compañeros, que envida" pensaba con tristeza y envidia la rubia de que su hermano Jinchuriki tuviera aquello que tanto deseaba ella: una familia amorosa y amigos.

##########

Furiosa, tan furiosa que echaba chispas de sus ojos, así iba Asami por las calles de la aldea mientras se dirigia a la floreria Yamanaka a comprar unas cuantas semillas para poder sembrar crisantemos y tratar de calmarse con su pasatiempo Zen por excelencia, buscando la manera de calmarse.

Justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a ir bien, cuando su madre se comenzaba a olvidar del demonio, este regresaba a la aldea y alborotaba a Kushina.

En la mente de Asami, la culpa era totalmente de Naruto, la chica aprendió desde muy pequeña a odiarlo, su madre siempre cuidaba de ella y le hablaba con vehemencia de porque no debía de tratar al pequeño rubio que demandaba también su atención. Asami como todo mundo nació sin odio, de muy pequeña las pocas veces que Naruto y ella estuvieron juntos trató de convivir con él, pero lentamente el veneno que Kushina estuvo virtiendo por años comenzó a surtir su efecto, así pues a sus tres años ,ya el niño que vivía con ellos le era indiferente, pero su indiferencia paso al odio al ver que su madre lloraba por las noches a causa del niño que no valía nada, que su sola mención la ponía triste, que se deprimió por su desaparición, la semilla de odio que sembró la Uzumaki mayor había dado sus frutos y para este momento la rubia natural no deseaba otra cosa más que venganza, poco le importaba que fueran hermanos de sangre o que en términos generales Naruto jamas le hizo nada, ella le odiaba igual o hasta más que la gente de la generación de Kakashi, la Uzumaki no aguantaba las ganas de que en los exámenes Chunnin pudiera destrozar con total impunidad al demonio y así terminara con lo que su padre comenzó.

"Ya verás escoria" pensaba la Uzumaki al llegar a la floreria "Dejó de llamarme Asami Uzumaki si no logró acabar contigo en estos exámenes"

Salió de la floreria y regreso a casa y fue cuando vio al equipo Blaziken acompañado del Charizard, ya había sido el incidente de Sasuke, lo que le hizo tomar al tipo fuego la decisión de no abusar de su suerte y regresar al hotel.

-Ustedes, !Alto¡- ordenó la pelirroja haciendo que Ash sólo rodara los ojos de manera cansina.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- preguntó el tipo fuego con un tono hastiado.

-Si, quiero hablarles del tonto vino con ustedes- dijo esbozando una sonrisa cruel - no se si sepan que tienen por compañero a un demonio.

-Blake, ¿Porque no me dijiste que eras un demonio?- preguntó burlón Daisuke.

-Yo no soy un demonio, pero con ese cuerpazo que se carga Zatanna, estoy seguro que ella es una Súcubo.

-Nah, a mi no me miren- dijo la tipo planta.

-¡Habló del chico rubio¡- gritó molesta la Uzumaki por como se burlaban de ella.

-Si es porque tiene al Kyubi en su interior, ya lo sabíamos- le comentó Blake a la Uzumaki- ¿Algo más que sepamos que nos quieras decir?

-!ES UN MALDITO DEMONIO, NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO TRATEN COMO SI NADA¡- gritó exasperada de que su plan para poner a sus compañeros en su contra no estaba funcionando.

-Naruto es nuestro amigo desde que entramos a la academia y nos dijo de su condición, jamás nos ha hecho nada malo, así que a menos que quieras recibir una paliza por insultarlo, te sugiero que te largues a otra parte- le amenazó Zatanna con un aura muy pero muy aterradora.

-Ja, me gustaría verlo- dijo la Uzumaki poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Zatanna, no sigas- dijo Ash con autoridad- continuemos nuestro camino al hotel.

Los genin obedecieron dejando plantada ahí mismo a la Uzumaki que juraba vengar esa afrenta, el demonio no merecía ser feliz de acuerdo a su opinión, si su Mamá sufría por el, ella le haría pagar por las lágrimas de Kushina.

#########

A solo un día para que dieran inicio los exámenes chunin, Asami seguía intentando calmarse dando un ligero paseo por la aldea, dio la casualidad de que al llegar al parque al que solía ir a jugar de pequeña en compañía de su madre y su única amiga Hinata, viera a la ojiperla sentada en un columpio, visiblemente decaída.

La infancia de Asami tenía gratos recuerdos en su mayoría salvo por las escenas de tristeza de su madre que erróneamente creyó que logró esconder a su hija. La Uzumaki más joven sólo tenía a una amiga de su edad y esa Hinata, verle triste le hacia a la pelirroja sentirse mal, asi que se acercó a ella a ver que le pasaba. Pero antes que nada tenía que sacar algo de la ecuación.

-¿Es en serio Konohamaru?- preguntó al aire la Uzumaki- No hay rocas cuadradas, no de en que estaban pensando.

Una caja mal forrada que quería pasar por una roca estalló en humo revelando a un grupo de tres niños no mayores a diez años, uno de ellos era azabache de ojos color ónix, usaba una bufanda azul marino y un par de goggles verdes, junto a el venia una niña con rubor en sus mejillas, era una jovencita muy bella de ojos color ónix y cabello naranja arreglado en dos curiosas coletas que salían de unos goggles azules. Y por último pero no al final, el tercer chico era de cabello castaño pajizo, ojos color ónix enmarcados en anteojos de pasta, los goggles que el usaba eran negros y además debido a su alergia, siempre estaba tirando mocos.

-Por eso era la jefa- le aduló el nieto de Hiruzen- sólo alguien como tu podría ver bajo nuestro estupendo camuflaje.

-Como digas- dijo con pena ajena la pelirroja- ¿Por que me estabas siguiendo?

-Quería saber si hoy también íbamos a jugar a los ninjas- dijo emocionado el niño.

-Hoy no, no estoy de humor y mañana son los exámenes chunin- le rompió la ilusión a su amigo ,pero al ver su cara de desilusión, agregó- pero en cuanto termine , jugaremos un buen rato.

La niña pelinaranja me susurro algo al Sarutobi y este asintió, tras despedirse de su jefa, se fueron corriendo dispuestos a hacer una broma en otra parte.

-Sueltalo,¿Que tienes amiga?- quiso saber Asami.

-Y..Yo...y...Yo.

No logró hablar Hinata pues se oyó un grito que ambas reconocieron, algo le había pasado a Konohamaru por lo que Asami y Hinata fueron corriendo a ver a los niños.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Diana estaba revisando a Konohamaru mientras Naruto encaraba a un sujeto que traía un traje que parecía disfraz de gato y además estaba maquillado **(Se nota mucho autor, que no te simpatizo)**. Bueno ya, y además usaba pintura de guerra, el iba acompañado de una rubia ojiverde que portaba un abanico enorme en la espalda.

-No se porque defiendes a ese enano, pero más te vale hacerte a un lado o vas a lamentarlo- le amenazó el genin que vio que Naruto seguía sin moverse- vamos, ni siquiera son de la misma aldea.

-Simplemente no me agradan los abusivos- respondió vehemente Naruto- además el chico es el nieto del Sandaime, eso lo vuelve mi asunto.

-A si, ¿Por que?- preguntó la rubia de Suna.

-Digamos que me incumbe y punto.

-¿Lo ves zoquete?-/preguntó la rubia al tio maquillado tras darle un golpe en la cabeza- pudiste meternos en problemas.

-Los genin de Konoha son pateticos- dijo Idate que recién llegaba al lugar- ¿en serio pensabas quedarte ahí acostado sin hacer nada?

Sasuke que estaba recostado en la rama de un árbol se dio cuenta de que le habían detectado y bajo de un salto hasta situarse frente a los de Uzu a quienes veía con desprecio antes de contestar.

-cualquiera de la aldea pudo venir a intervenir, a un día de los exámenes Chunnin, no tengo porque meterme en asuntos ajenos.

"Si será cabrón este imbécil" pensó furiosa Asami "por suerte Naruto ayudó a Konohamaru."

No se dio cuenta la hermana de sangre de Naruto que su gratitud y su nobleza le jugó " en contra" estaba tan aliviada por ver bien a su amiguito que ni siquiera notó que vio como personas a Naruto por primera vez en muchos años.

-¿Y tú no piensas bajar?- preguntó Naruto al aire.

Un pelirrojo que tenía ojeras y el kanji "amor" tatuado en la frente apareció, poniendo con su mera presciencia, a temblar a sus camaradas.

-Lamento el reprobable comportamiento de mis compañeros de equipo- se disculpo directamente con Konohamaru el desconocido usando un tono de voz monótono- Kankuro, disculpate con el niño.

-Pero Gaara verás….

-Disculpate o te mato- dijo sin emoción alguna.

El genin de Suna se disculpó, antes de irse vio fijamente al equipo Torchic y tras estudiarlos, al igual que a Asami y a Sasuke preguntó.

-Ustedes ¿Son de Uzu verdad?- al recibir un asentimiento positivo, preguntó- ¿Como se llaman?

-Naruto Uzuki

-Diana Douglas

-Idate Kubo.

-Muy bien, será interesante , ustedes validaran mi existencia- dijo ligeramente emocionado el pelirrojo de Suna- Temari, Kankuro, Regresemos.

-Nos veremos pronto Uno- dijo Naruto, Gaara que entiendo a que se refería le preguntó por su número a lo que él , por respuestas le mostró nueve de sus dedos.

Los otros genin de Suna se sorprendieron de que un Jinchuriki que se suponía debía ser peor que su hermano era en realidad gentil, y más les dio envidia de ver que Naruto aparentemente era amigo de sus propios compañeros, la genin del abanico se retiró triste del sitio mientras pensaba en su familia fracturada a causa del biju en el interior de su hermanito.

"Ese es el Jinchuriki de tu hermana menor"

" **Si, es el"** confirmó Kurama llorando **" el sello que la mantiene prisionera la ha desequilibrado mentalmente, antes ella era una tanuki traviesa y dulce, pero ahora sólo tiene una terrible sed de sangre"**

"No te preocupes" le consoló Naruto "en un mes ella será libre, sólo debemos confiar en Mamá"

-Bien chicos, Regresemos con Sachiko-sensei al punto de reunión- ordenó el Uzuki.

Los tres de Uzu se retiraron también dejando a los de Konoha en el lugar.

Sasuke estaba furioso por ser ignorado olímpicamente, Asami revisaba a su amigo que le contaba lo ocurrido y Hinata pensaba triste en la orden de su padre.

 **1))))) expresión coloquial que significa amigo o mellizo/gemelo.**

 **Y corte.**

 **El clan se serpientes Kukulkan tiene la particularidad de sólo escoger a personas nobles como invocadores, y como notaron, todos los nombres de las serpientes son de origen prehispánico.**

 **Ahora .el titulo hacia referencia a Gaara y a Yugito en mayor medida, ya que son los Jinchuriki como Naruto, el los ve como sus hermanos Jinchuriki, igualmente Shukaku y Matatabi son hermanas de Kurama.**

 **Asami dejara de odiar a Naruto, eso tenganlo por seguro, ha dado un muy ligero paso pero lo ha hecho y bueno, veremos como le va a Kushina y al consejo al ver a Chun li curada.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, "Juego de niños"**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	13. Juego de Niños

**Juego de niños.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

Y trece capítulos van hasta ahora, con más de cien seguidores y casi cien favoritos.

Por mucho ni más exitoso fic; gracias a los lectores en verdad que lo agradezco de corazón. Por lo que aprovechando que rengo tanto público les ánimo a que lean alguno de mis otros fic ya sea "Soul of ninja" que fue mi debut en Fanfiction, "Las hijas de la noche" o "El centinela" estoy seguro que alguno de ellos o algunos llamarán su atención.

 **Capítulo dedicado a Shion145.**

Me consta que eres de mis contados lectores que han leído todos mis fic, ya te debía una dedicatoria.

 **Review**

 **Jmg..**

El fic que recomendé y que recomiendo es "RE Kumo no Dokugan Yoko" de EDG 1999, ya que él adoptó el fic.

Pero que bueno que te gusto el original.

 **Räbeck**

Yo se, pero hubo un experimento democrático y arrojó ese resultado. Gracias por tu sugerencia, estoy pensando si a futuro meto a un par más o no ya veremos.

 **Joker-san.**

Sólo diré que gracias y lee el capitulo de hoy.

 **Comenzamos.**

Los genin de Uzu se levantaron temprano y se prepararon para ir a realizar su primer prueba, desayunaron ligero y se dirigieron a la academia shinobi, al llegar dieron sus papeles y se fueron al salón que marcaban en un papel que les dieron, ignorando olímpicamente a dos genin que bloqueaban el paso a varios aspirantes entre los cuales reconocieron a la chica que dos días antes había metido a Naruto dentro de esa tienda de armas.

Llegaron al salón y se acomodaron en un rincón sin inmutarse pese a las miradas intimidadentes que muchos les dedicaron, sobre todo los genin de Kusa, Ame y Hoshi que veían con envidia el rápido interés que esa nueva aldea había generado.

Pasados dos minutos llegaron al salon los miembros del equipo 8 y al ver a Hinata, los integrantes de los equipos Torchic y Blaziken le saludaron desde su sitio haciendo que Shino mirase de forma perspicaz a su compañera ,mientras que Kiba abusando de la buena fortuna de la ojiperla trató de ir a flirtear con las Kunoichi de Uzu, grave error.

Zatanna y Diana le dieron tremendo patadón en la entrepierna y lo dejaron noqueado de dolor ante la mirada complacida de muchas Kunoichi que oyeron el muy vulgar intento de coqueteo del Inuzuka.

Al poco tiempo llegó el equipo Diez y al ver la escena y tras reconocer al equipo Blaziken por Zatanna (mejor dicho al reconocer a la delantera de Zatanna), Ino llegó de manera muy vehemente y les exigió una disculpa por haberla agraviado en la ocasión que el equipo 10 y ellos se encontraron, Shikamaru se esperaba un númerito igual al que protagonizó el aun furioso Uchiha, sin embargo, los genin de Uzu efectivamente se disculparon por el agravio.

-Eto...Disculpa aceptada- dijo algo desconcertada Ino al ver que fue fácil obtener la Disculpa.

-¿Y ahora si pueden decirnos sus nombres?- preguntó Shikamaru tanteando a su suerte.

Los seis genin de Uzu se presentaron de manera cortes, si bien al principio Shino y Shikamaru supusieron que actuaban así por estar en Konoha, se dieron cuenta de un detalle, en ningún momento ellos fueron descorteses de forma directa hacia ellos, lo fueron con sus sensei. Así que un poco más relajado Shikamaru dejó ser a Ino.

Al ver a Hinata, Zatanna la incorporó a la charla preguntándole como había sido todo desde que la vieron, la ojiperla algo tímida respondió más o menos con la verdad las cosas. Al llegar al incidente del día anterior, la peliazul notó que su equipo y el equipo 10 le veían raro por lo que se retrajo a lo que Diana salió en su ayuda aclarando que al ir a Ichiraku le conocieron y se volvieron amigos de ella.

-¿Entonces porque su aldea es hostil a la nuestra?- preguntó sin Rodeos el Aburame.

-¿En serio no lo saben?- fingió Daisuke desconcierto ante ese hecho.

-¿Saber que?- preguntó Ino muerta de curiosidad.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió y la Yamanaka vio a Sasuke siendo ayudado por Tenten y Sakura, a lado de ellos venía Neji sin intervenir, al igual que Asami y detrás de ellos a un Rock lee muy apenado por algún motivo.

Al ver a los de Uzu como si nada entre sus compañeros tanto la Uzumaki como el Uchiha estaban furiosos. Así que Sasuke les pidió una explicación de ese comportamiento para con el enemigo, cosa que le cayó de extraño a los novatos y al equipo Gai.

-¿Todavia andas resentido por lo de hace dos días?- preguntó Daisuke con una sonrisa ladina.

-!Bastardo¡- exclamó furioso Sasuke.

Zatanna contó lo ocurrido, a Kiba, Shino ,Shikamaru, Asami y a Chouji les supo a gloria y lamentaban no haber visto eso, Neji sólo reprobó la actitud del Uchiha y Lee al igual que Tenten creían que le salió barato. Sólo Sakura e Ino chillaron como locas exigiendo una disculpa pero…

-En primera ese fue Ash-sama, uno de nuestros Shichibukai ,no lo hizo alguno de nosotros- la mayoría asintió dandole la razón a Naruto- en segunda se necesita ser un zoquete para pensar que aún tenía autoridad en alguien que ya no pertenece a su aldea.

¿De casualidad tus padres te dejaron caer de muy pequeño o tu madre no tomó ácido fólico en el embarazo?

Todos los shinobi que oyeron al Uzuki con la excepción de sus fans estallaron en carcajadas, poniendo rojo de la ira al Uchiha, lamentablemente, Sabía que al menos de momento eran intocables, pero ya iban a ver su lugar una vez que no lo fueran.

-Ahora si,¿ nos diran porque su país nos odia?- volvió a preguntar ahora Shikamaru.

Diana había estado viendo a Lee haciendo que el se sintiera incómodo ,al reparar en ello, Tenten le pregunto que tenía con su compañero a lo que la Kirlia le preguntó si era algo de Gai, el cejudo genin contesto con orgullo que era su pupilo, lo que causó que los de Uzu gritaran como fans.

-!Eres discípulo del gran Maito Gai¡- gritaron todos los de Uzu.

-Genial, es un gusto… y nuevamente se presentaron todos con Lee, Tenten y Neji, causando una cómica gota de sudor en los novatos al ver que eran mucho más amables con ellos que con los herederos de clan.

-¿Porque reaccionan así?- preguntó no muy segura de querer saber la respuestas la castaña.

-!Son alumnos del gran Maito Gai¡- dijo Idate como si fuera obvio el motivo-El gran Maito Gai, el jounin más genial de esta aldea.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, la mayoría de los que conocían al jounin, dos de sus alumnos incluidos, estaban como estatuas por esa aseveración que les gustara o no, no iba con burla, era una declaración sincera de admiración, en cuanto a Lee….

-!G...ge...genial¡ ¿El más genial?

-!Claro que lo es, debe de ser Muy cool ser entrenado por la poderosa bestia verde de Konoha, el genio del esfuerzo y maestro del Taijutsu por excelencia!- siguió Naruto la idea.

-!AL FIN, HASTA QUE ALGUIEN ENTIENDE EL VALOR DE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ¡- exclamó extasiado Lee al ver que su sensei era admirado aparentemente por una aldea Shinobi extranjera, y por las razones que él mismo le idolatraba. Fue cuando recordó que su sensei le dijo que se llevaría una agradable sorpresa si conocía a los genin de Uzu, ahora veía el porque y eso sólo lo motivaba a seguir su sueño con más fuerza.

-¿No creen que están llamado la atención?- preguntó un muchacho peligris que usaba anteojos.

Los de Uzu se alejaron un poco mientras el recién llegado explicaba algunas cosas sobre los exámenes a sus compañeros de aldea.

Los de Uzu se dirigieron entonces a donde estaba el equipo de Kumo y saludaron a las kunoichi.

-Ahora, si, Naruto Uzuki- se presentó el príncipe- es un placer conocerte Dos.

Las de Kumo entendieron a qué se refería y se sorprendieron de ver que el supiera de la condición de Yugito, a lo que el Uzuki continuó.

-Kurama me dijo que eras la Jinchuriki de su hermana Matatabi, por eso lo se.

-¿Que soy la Jinchuriki de quien?- preguntó la rubia sin entender.

-¿¡QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE!?- Se oyó una exclamación entre asombrada y aterrada, Ino fue directo hacia ellos y jalando a Blake lo llevó con el grupo donde estaban aún los novatos y varios shinobi de otras aldeas aún en shock.

-A ver, aquí hay uno- dijo Ino en cuanto llegó- repite eso- le dijo al peligris.

-Equipo Blaziken, han realizado 85 misiones grado D , 25 grado C y una grado S- volvió a leer la tarjeta que había leído momentos atrás- sensei Sachiko Ozora, genins: Daisuke Toho, Zatanna Coperfield y Blake Smith.

-Esa información es falsa ¿Verdad?- preguntó Ino- no es posible que tengan tantas misiones y mucho menos una rango S.

-Ah, si, esa es de cuando ayudamos al País de la Nieve con lo de su golpe de estado.- respondió el Combusken como si nada.

-Y...Y ¿que hay del otro?- preguntó Kiba.

-Equipo Torchic, han realizado 87 misiones rango D, 26 rango C y una rango S, sensei a cargo Yugao Uzuki, genin :Naruto Uzuki, Diana Douglas e Idate Kubo.

-Si, esa información también es verídica, si mal no recuerdo, ayudaron al País de las Olas a derrotar a un jodido imbécil que tenía bajo su yugo al país.

Y ahí fue donde entendieron los del equipo 8 el porque las Olas les Odiaban con ciega fe y porque le profesaban tanto Odio a su aldea.

-¿Estas diciendo que dejamos ir una misión grado S?- dijo el Uchiha celoso de que por un arrebato se perdiera de un momento de gloria que aprovecharon los de esa otra nación.

-Yep- contestó secamente Blake.

-¿Por culpa de el par de mimados nos odia ese país?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Yep.

-¿Nos estas tirando de a locos?- preguntó Kiba con una cómica gota de sudor.

-Nop, eso sería descortés- contestó el Combusken.

-Como sea- bufo el Uchiha y dirigiéndose al peligris preguntó por Gaara.

Mientras el genin leía la información, Blake se alejaba del lugar y se reunían con sus compañeros que le contaban del conato de pleito entre ellos y el equipo de Kusa donde uno de sus objetivos estaba participando en el Examen.

La puerta se abrió una vez más y un jounin acompañado de varios chunin entraron al salón y rápidamente el jounin puso orden al lugar.

-!SILENCIO GUSANOS, PONGAN MUCHA ATENCION, LA PRIMERA PRUEBA ESTÁ A PUNTO DE INICIAR.

###########

 **Sala del consejo dos días antes del inicio de los exámenes Chunnin.**

Todos en la sala no entendían como, o al menos la mayoría, le hizo Chun li para sanarse, ya en sí mismo era un milagro que la ex Kunoichi haya vivido tanto, la última víctima del envenenamiento había muerto hace seis años y era un civil, muchos atribuían a la gran fuerza de voluntad de la hermosa ex Kunoichi semejante milagro, lo que ahora dejaba el enigma de su sanación.

-¿Se puede saber como es que te has curado?- preguntó Shikaku a su amiga de la infancia.

-Naruto Uzuki- dijo sin ocultar en cierta forma la verdad- el paso por mi tienda y sintió el chakra del biju, me lo extrajo y heme aquí.

-¿No te pidió algo a cambio?- preguntó Hiashi - eres una de las mujeres más bellas en la aldea y además está el hecho de que es el Kyubi de quien hablamos.

-Nada de eso. Sólo me curó y ya.

-No creo que le pidiera algo- salto sorpresivamente Oroku a defender al rubio- ¿Que ganaba con ello? Sin ofender a la señora Oki, ella no es un objetivo valioso como si podrían serlo Uchiha-san e Inuzuka-san, además está el hecho de que pudo terminar el trabajo y no lo hizo. Después de tanto tiempo, seguimos igual de imbéciles con ese asunto.

-Kurama-san tiene razon- mencionó súbitamente Shibi- ya habíamos discutido hasta el cansancio que el hijo de Minato-san y de Kushina-sama y el Kyubi no son lo mismo, tal parece que seguimos igual de testarudos.

-Les repito, sólo me curó y me pidió perdón por no haberme curado antes- volvió un par de pasos la ojionix- sintió el chakra, entró y me dio el susto de mi vida y después me sano.

-¿Como lo hizo exactamente?- preguntó Kushina.

-Me dio un beso en los labios y de esa forma extrajo todo el chakra- dijo con un leve rubor la madre de Tenten- he de admitir que besa tan bien como su padre -dijo para provocar a Kushina pues la castaña le robo enfrente de ella su primer beso a Minato para darle celos a Ryu y a ella, pues aunque rivales, el padre de Tenten y el de Naruto eran buenos amigos. Así que para ayudar a Minato (y ayudarse ella) le robó al Namikaze su primer beso.

-¡Si serás una perra¡- exclamó airadamente la pelirroja- es Mi hijo de quien estas hablando.

-No, estoy hablando de Naruto Uzuki- le corrigió la castaña de forma aún más airada- Yo perdí a mi marido y sufrí un tormento que ni a mi peor enemigo le desearía a causa del ataque del Kyubi, aún así, Yo jamás le he guardado rencor al chico y mucho menos ahora que me ha liberado de mi mayor temor, el de irme a dormir para no despertar nunca.

Sin embargo, tu que supuestamente eres su madre ,al primer chisme sin fundamentos, terminaste odiando al chico, si yo soy una perra ¿Eso a ti que te vuelve?

Kushina se lanzó hacia la mujer, estaba furiosa y triste , no lo pensó, lo único que deseaba era desahogarse y que mejor que Chun li.

Sin embargo, la ex Kunoichi bloqueo el burdo intento de Kushina por golpearla y rápidamente le regreso el favor con su movimiento de Taijutsu insignia dándole cincuenta patadas en un minuto, dejando mal a la Uzumaki.

-Como vuelvas a intentarlo , no seré tan consecuente contigo- le advirtió la ojionix- en cualquier caso, supongo que acabo de probar que estoy en perfectas condiciones, ¿Algo más que deseen saber?

###########

Ibiki Morino veía con deleite las caras de angustia de más de la mitad del salón, el director de Inteligencia y Tortura había diseñado su prueba para ser mentalmente demandante y estresante, al torturador por excelencia de la aldea le pareció buena idea que en su prueba debía de forzar a los aspirantes a copiar, su examen escrito tenía preguntas que sólo los Chunnin experimentados podrían contestar, además estaba la presión de que no podían reprobar y que el examen se calificaría en equipos, que les quitarían dos puntos cada vez que se les sorprendiese copiando y claro está, estaba el hecho de que les había separado de sus compañeros. Lo único que no le gustaba era la actitud de los de Uzu.

En cuanto recibieron sus exámenes, Ibiki noto que ninguno de ellos hizo el menor amago de tratar de copiar. Como jounin experimentado notó que por ejemplo el Hyuga del equipo de Gai y la bella ojiperla junto al Uzuki usaban su Byakugan al igual que el Uchiha usaba su Dojutsu. Que Asami con su sensoria imitaba a su compañero de junto que casualmente era Rock lee, el cual copiaba con ayuda de su compañera de equipo que usaba unos espejos camuflados que Ibiki no podía ver. Y así, se dio cuenta de varias formas que para los Chunnin si pasaron desapercibidas, no para él.

Sólo Sakura Haruno y los de Uzu no hicieron amago de copiar, pero el examen que Sakura resolvió en cuarenta minutos de la hora que dio, los de la aldea nueva lo resolvieron en sólo veinte minutos, por lo que pudo notar que se aburrían como ostras en la prueba.

"¿Que clase de enseñanzas tendrán en Uzu?" pensaba el jounin que con respeto veía a los genin que se estaban quedando jetones (1) por que ya llevaban rato sin hacer nada.

"No se que es más aburrido, el examen o la espera" se quejaba mentalmente el Uzuki.

" **Ya, no te quejes por el bajo nivel de esa prueba"** le regañaba Kurama **"Ya te lo había dicho, en la academia de Uzu, muchos de los shinobi de esta aldea habrían reprobado estrepitosamente."**

Lo cual no era una exageración, pues el nivel del examen era algo que ellos tuvieron que resolver en el cuarto año de la academia shinobi.

El tiempo transcurrió con calma y finalmente Ibiki ordenó con atronadora voz que dejaran sus exámenes en paz pues la última pregunta iba a darse.

Antes de decirla, les advirtió dos cosas, primero, la famosa décima pregunta tenía un valor del 65% de la calificación de su prueba y las posibilidades de equivocarse en ella eran del 85% , segundo, si reprobaban el examen con el, jamás podrían repetirlo.

Kiba Inuzuka entre otros más protestaron por esa grave injusticia alegando que ahí había shinobi que al menos en tres ocasiones ya habían hecho la prueba, lo que le parecía injusto.

Ibiki lo callo imponiéndose como el shinobi que era y le dijo que la vida no era justa así que le daba una salida, podría retirarse y así presentar al siguiente año el examen o arriesgarse con el peligro que ya les había expuesto.

Poco a poco el aula se fue vaciando, deleitando a Ibiki por ver la cara de miedo de quienes abandonaban pero lo vio otra vez, los de Uzu seguían igual de frescos, luego reparó en la llamada generación dorada y vio uno que otro rostro dubitativo pero donde realmente sintió cierto desconcierto fue en la expresión sobrada de Asami y de Sasuke, pero además podía ver algo más en ellos, envidia y celos.

Desde el principio Asami y Sasuke trataron de resolver más rápido sus exámenes que Naruto y Daisuke, la Uzumaki por demostrarle al demonio que ella era superior a él, Sasuke por enseñarle su lugar a su copia pirata, sin embargo el ver que ellos los aventajaron tan fácilmente les caló a los prodigios y mucho, sobretodo cuando vieron que su otra compañera, resolvió la prueba sin necesidad de copiar el examen.

Así que Asami impulsada por esa capacidad de abrir la boca sin pensarlo, levantó su mano y la bajó dando un tremendo golpe a su escritorio.

-Ya haz la maldita pregunta, como Uzumaki que soy estoy segura que pasare sin importar que tan difícil sea, no se los demás y no me importan, pero yo te garantizo que aprobaré sin problemas.

Eso sólo minó más a la mayoría. Karui enarco una ceja al igual que Karin y una genin de Iwa todas tenían pensamientos distintos.

"Por dios, Mamá solía decirme que la humildad era uno de los valores fundamentales de la formación de nuestro clan, y vean nada mas"

Por su parte Karin "Así que lo que me dijo ese chico era verdad, hay más Uzumaki y Uzu esta nuevamente en el juego, eso quiere decir que si somos parientes."

Y la genin pensaba aliviada "Fiu, una mujer; así el acuerdo de matrimonio entre el hijo del Yondaime y yo es inválido. Me las va a pagar mi abuelo en cuanto lo vea"

De pronto otro azoton dio en el escritorio y esta vez fue Naruto quien habló.

-Haga la pregunta, yo no le tengo miedo, aún si repruebo, si me quedó como genin para siempre, me haré uno tan poderoso que por vergüenza, me ascenderán a Jounin, no temo a su estúpida prueba.

El discurso alentador de Naruto tuvo el efecto de contrarrestar al de Asami, Ibiki trató de sacar a más aspirantes dando más tiempo para que pensaran pero no se retiró nadie más, así que dio por concluida la prueba.

Muchos protestaron por ello diciendo que entonces el examen escrito fue una pérdida de tiempo, el líder de I.T les dio un discurso acerca de cómo el saber es poder y que debían de aprender desde ya que la vida shinobi era más dura de lo que creían y que más les valía madurar.

La ventana se rompió de súbito y una manta aprecio. En ella podía leerse "Anko Mitarashi, la sexy examinadora" instantes después la aludida aparecía tras hacer un shisui de hojas.

-Vaya, te estás poniendo viejo- se burló de su jefe la pelipurpura - se supone que debes eliminar a la mitad como mínimo y aún veo al 70% de los aspirantes.

-O quizá los prospectos de este año son realmente prometedores.- se defendió Ibiki.

-Nah, te estas poniendo viejo- siguió burlándose Anko- ya verás como yo si eliminó a más de la mitad de mis víctimas que diga aspirantes.

Ibiki sólo sonrió divertido, el jounin al igual que su protegida no tenían tan buena reputación. Anko había entrado a I.T gracias a el, Ibiki no era como muchos en la aldea. Juzgaba por los hechos y las acciones, nunca le pareció el maltrato a Anko por lo de Orochimaru, así que le ofreció a una deprimida pelipurpura su ayuda y le encaminó hasta volverla una interrogadora tan buena como el. Anko lo veía como su padre y a la larga el duro hombre aprendió a quererla como su hija, debido a las torturas que llegó a sentir en su vida había quedado estéril y además por su reputacion y aspecto jamás se había casado, Anko se ganó su afectó el cual era correspondido. De otra forma, la pelipurpura estaría medio muerta pues Ibiki no permitía nunca esas faltas de respeto….. A menos que vinieran de Anko.

-Muy bien gusanos, los quiero en el campo de entrenamiento #44 en media hora y ya sean de esta aldea o no, es su problema averiguar como llegar a él.

Y desapareció Anko así como llegó.

-Ustedes seis esperen un momento- detuvo el sinodal a los de Uzu- Sean honestos, para sus estándares ¿que tan difícil era la prueba?

-Cuarto año de la academia- respondió de forma lacónica Zatanna.

Ibiki que era muy bueno para saber si le mentían o no asintió pues supo que era cierto, así que les dio a cambio de esa valiosa información las indicaciones para llegar al sitio en el que Anko los había citado.

#############

Para alegría de Anko, los primeros en llegar fueron los genin de Uzu, Anko corrió a abrazar al Uzuki quien correspondió el abrazo, sentía afecto por la domadora de serpientes por ser una de las pocas personas que le quisieron en la aldea, eso era innegable y por ello le pidió q su madre que llegado el momento le ayudara con el problema de su hombro (que el rubio interpretaba como una enfermedad) a lo que Arcelia aceptó encantada.

-Foxy-kun, ¿Ya pensaste en la proposición que te hice?- le preguntó nuevamente Anko, quien le hizo una pose sugerente para resaltar sus pechos- mi oferta sigue en pie.

-En serio, ya le prometí ese honor a alguien más- dijo el Uzuki- es un honor que una mujer tan bella quiera hacer eso conmigo, pero una promesa es una promesa.

"Si, eres el indicado" pensó sonriendo la pelipurpura recordando que en Uzu había libertad para que ella pudiera salir con Naruto , algo le decía que tendría que compartir al ojiazul con la mujer que tenía asegurada la primera vez del Genin y posiblemente con otras más, pero poco le importaba, siempre que pudiera tenerlo a él.

Poco a poco fueron llegando varios equipos, sorprendiendo bastante a los que eran originarios de la aldea al ver que ambos equipos de Uzu fueron los que llegaron primero, una vez que paso el plazo dado por Anko para comenzar la segunda prueba, con ayuda de una Chunnin de cabello castaño llamada Yuri Sakazaki, se comenzaron a entregar por persona una responsiva que eximía a la aldea y a Anko por la muerte del firmante de la misma.

###########

 **País de los pájaros un día antes del inicio de los exámenes Chunnin.**

-Preparense para los problemas, es la hora de pelear.

-Más vale que teman porque los haremos berrear.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

-Para denunciar los males dea verdad y el amor.

-Y extender nuestro reino hasta Atracomucho que diga Atlacomulco.

-Épsilon

-Ómicron

-El equipo Hanabi viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

-Rindanse ahora o les obligó a ver todos los capitulos de Boku no pico

-Eso es maldad y no mamadas- dijo Epsilon tras estremecerse.

Ante ellos se encontraban seis jounin entre los que estaban Darui y Mabui, La señor feudal del país del rayo, Ursa había ordenado al raikage capturar una caravana con productos de Uzu para poder aplicarles ingeniería inversa y así obtener sus secretos.

Así que A ordenó a su asistente y a varios más obterner como sea dicho material.

Como bien había apuntado, Kumo se sentía la más poderosa aldea Shinobi, en verdad que eran dignas de luchar por ese reconocimiento buscandolo a base de traiciones y otras cuestionables acciones, pero lo podían reclamar si no fuera por la existencia de Konoha, por ello fue humillante para A saber que la misión donde Darui y su equipo enfrentaron a Uzu, término en una catastrófica derrota teniendo sólo a Darui y a Omoi como sobrevivientes.

Había pensado enviar a Bee, pero el rapero se encontraba en misión cerca de la frontera con el país del Agua, pues los rumores decían que el Jinchuriki del Rokubi estaba cerca, el rapero fue encargado de ver si podía convencer al Jinchuriki de asentarse en Kumo.

Así que envió a Mabui en su lugar, pese a todo, ella era una valiosa Kunoichi de la aldea, A sabía que de resultar herida o muerta su asistente, Bee se pondría furioso ya que era un secreto a voces que el Jinchuriki estaba enamorado de la bella peligris, sin embargo era un riesgo calculado ,esperaba que al robar la caravana que tenía objetos que serían catalogados como una misión grado D( consolas de videojuegos), para los seis jounin sería sencillo eliminar al equipo de Uzu y hacerse con la carga.

Y justo cuando iban a iniciar la lucha apareció el equipo Hanabi y lo complicó todo.

-!Ataquen¡- ordeno Darui a sus subordinados señalando al equipo Hanabi mientras el se lanzaba contra el jounin de Uzu que le enfrentaba con mucha facilidad.

###########

Ya los equipos habían firmado la responsiva , ahora cada uno esperaba que Anko diera la señal de entrada al bosque para iniciar la segunda etapa, etapa que era la que menos emocionaba a los de Uzu ya que rápidamente entendieron el objetivo real de la prueba, prueba que ellos hicieron tres veces a lo largo de su último año de la academia.

Anko había diseñado su desafío para que fuera un simulacro de guerra, a cada grupo les entregó un pergamino con el Kanji "cielo" o "Tierra" y les dijo que para pasar de forma exitosa el examen debían de llegar a la torre con ambos pergaminos y que además, estos deberían estar sellados. Lo que significaba que deberían enfrentar a otro equipo para obtener su pergamino y matar estaba permitido.

Asami y Sasuke se animaron con ello, ya que podrían hacerle pagar a Naruto y a Uzu por los agravios que les hicieron, pero para su desgracia, Anko sorteo por cual de las puertas los equipos iban a entrar al bosque, para rematar, debían de llegar en territorio hostil al centro del lugar donde había una torre y les dio un plazo de cinco días para hacerlo.

Al dar la señal de inicio, los aspirantes se abalanzaron a toda carrera dentro del bosque, muchos con el deseo de mostrarles a Oto, una nueva aldea que se ubicaba en el País de los campos de Arroz y a Uzu ,que era entrar a las ligas mayores, al menos ese era el plan.

Siendo pokemon la mayoría de los integrantes de los equipos de Uzu y con un Jinchuriki con gran sincronización con su biju, para los novatos alumnos de Shichibukai no representaba problema alguno el examen. El equipo Blaziken se topó de frente a un equipo de Amegakure que buscaba detenerlos pero fue rápidamente derrotado por Blake y Zatanna luego de que Daisuke les sumergiera en una de sus ilusiones. Afortunadamente para ellos, ese equipo tenía el pergamino que necesitaban por lo que fueron a toda carrera, sorteando gracias al olfato del Zoroark, a las bestias salvajes, se podía oír a lo lejos, a un grupo y luego a otro y a otro más que caían víctimas de los animales de la zona, lo que hacía lamentarse a Zatanna por la baja preparación de los equipos.

Mientras, el equipo Torchic avanzaba rápidamente y fue cuando oyeron un desgarrador grito de agonía procedente del oeste de su posición, Se detuvieron en seco y al olfatear el Aire Idate señaló alarmado.

-!Tu prima, detectó su olor y el de sus compañeros,... Junto al de un oso¡

-¡Vamos¡- ordenó Naruto a sus amigos quienes se dirigieron al lugar guiados por el Charmeleon.

#######

 **Uzu, el día que se enteraron de que irían a Konoha.**

-además hay seis objetivos, en el examen estarán seis genin que deben de vigilar, durante la Invasión, el equipo Hanabi se hará cargo de extraerlos de la aldea, los nombres de sus blancos son: Gaara Sabaku, Yugito Nii, Samui Nii, Karui Uzumaki , Karin Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.

#########

Un oso gigantesco estaba devorado a un desafortunado peliplata y en otra de sus patas tenía a otro joven agonizante, por la apariencia de ambos genin varones, eran hermanos.

Y para rematar, una bella pelirroja de ojos color rubí enmarcados en unas elegantes gafas negras, estaba llorando pegada contra un árbol, rezando porque un milagro la salvara, cosa que para su buena suerte ocurrió.

Un grito de batalla se oyó de súbito y el Oso cayó inconsciente, el estruendo del animal cayendo aterró más a la chica que gritaba con fuerza por un milagro, y vio como uno de los genin de Uzu que conoció esa mañana se acercaba a ella.

-¡No, alejate¡- gritaba en un ataque de pánico la joven- ¡Por lo que más quieras no me hagas daño!

El ojiazul se acercó con calma y le tocó la cabeza con dulzura y le abrazo, la joven rompió en llanto mientras Naruto solo le abrazaba.

-Ya, todo va a estar bien, te prometo que las cosas saldrán bien- decía calmadamente logrando apaciguar a la chica.

Diana se acercó con un pergamino "Cielo" que era el que necesitaban, así que cargando nupcialmente a la chica, se puso en marcha a la torre.

Ya en el camino la joven que se llamaba Karin se presentó a los jóvenes quienes también hicieron lo propio y al sentir con su habilidad de sensoria que ellos eran de confianza preguntó.

-¿Porque si eres un Uzumaki, te apellidas distinto?

Naruto le narró su vida y su secreto, Karin oyó la narración indignada y cuando preguntó por el nombre de la bruja que diga la madre biológica enfureció más.

-¿Me estas diciendo que eres el hijo de la hermana mayor de mí Mamá?

##########

 **Unas horas antes.**

Yugao estaba apunto de irse a desayunar a Ichiraku en compañía de Sachiko y de Kiyoko , se encontraban en el lobby del hotel cuando alguien le llamó y pudo notar que se trataba de Kushina, quien usaba una muleta y traía aún varias heridas entre la paliza que ella y Chun li le propinaron.

-Yugao por favor, deseo hablar contigo- dijo la Uzumaki apenas estuvo cerca de la pelipurpura.

-Uzumaki sensei, Yo no deseo hablar con usted- le dijo de forma cortante la Uzuki- vamonos chicas.

Kushina se arrodilló ante la ojionix y tomándole una pierna, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas le miraba.

-Por favor, te lo suplico, aunque sea sólo un momento, pero por favor escuchame.

-Chicas, adelantense , en un momento les alcanzo- pidió Yugao a sus amigas y cambiando de rumbo se dirigió al restaurante del lugar.

Una vez en él, ex maestra y aprendiz se sentaron teniendo una humeante taza de té cada una de ellas.

Yugao le dio un sorbo al suyo antes de hablar.

-¿Y bien, que desea Uzumaki sensei?- preguntó de forma directa la Uzuki.

-¿Mi hijo es feliz?- preguntó Kushina a su ex alumna.

Yugao suspiró pesadamente antes de contestar.

-Recuerdo que cuando llegamos a Uzu, nos atendieron en el hospital, afortunadamente sus heridas no eran graves, al menos físicamente, porque aún tiene secuelas psicológicas, recuerdo que esa primer noche , tuve que dormir con él en mis brazos , y cuando nos dieron de alta y se quedó en el orfanato de la ciudad, la encargada un par de años después, me contó que el pobre despertaba diario en medio de la noche dando terribles gritos, diciendo que un mounstro de cabello rojo iba a llevárselo para hacerle daño.- contaba con cierto aire melancólico, haciendo que Kushina llorara nuevamente al entender que ella lo lastimo demasiado, aún así, la ojionix aún no terminaba su narración- ¿Puede creer que una de las cuidadoras, dormía con él todas las noches para que no despertara con esas pesadillas? , sus compañeros de equipo lo conocen desde el orfanato, saben del Kyubi y en vez de temerle, se ganó su admiración, toda Uzu y todo el país sabe de su condición y lo tratan bien, no sólo porque sea de la familia real, si no porque lo ven como persona. Quiere saber un secreto, en el País de las Olas, no odian a Konoha por lo ocurrido a Tazuna Umi, de hecho hasta agradecen a Asami por ello, lo que les indignó al punto de odiarlos, es el maltrato de la aldea para con su héroe y benefactor. Un país que bien pudo vilipendiarle al enterarse de su condición de Jinchuriki y sin embargo, una vez que el puente se terminó, supe que quisieron ponerle "Puente Naruto" en su honor, pero al saber que podrían llamar la atención de Konoha, optaron por llamarlo "Puente del sol". Digame sensei ¿Cree que es feliz? Tiene una madre que moriría por él y hermanos que cuando era niño y aún hoy juegan con él y le aman con todos su corazón[ "una más que otros"].

¿Y aquí que recibió? Odio, desprecio y maltrato de casi todos.

Llamaron demonio al Kyubi y sin embargo, ella tuvo más compasión por Naruto de la que usted le mostró, ella me dijo que si no es por su chakra, el pobre habría muerto de inanición y le creó.

Si no tiene otra idiotez que preguntar con su permiso.

Y salió muy molesta Yugao, dejando a Kushina llorando amargamente, ella había soñado con que al encontrar a su hijo y a Yugao, su alumna le perdonaría y su hijo la amaría, sin embargo, se enteraba que por el contrario, Ahora Yugao la odiaba y posiblemente su hijo le tenía miedo.

"Aprendió a decir te quiero y ni siquiera lo supe " pensaba desconsolada la ojilila "Soy un verdadero monstruo. **"**

########

 **Ciudad Ópalo al rededor de las nueve de mañana.**

Mabui despertó algo desorientada, apenas hace poco ,ella y otros cinco más trataron de asaltar una caravana de Uzu y todo se complicó con la aparición del Equipo Hanabi, Épsilon y Omicron no sólo eran fuertes, peleaban en equipo, ella y los otros cuatro jounin que trataron de detenerlos acabaron derrotados en casi nada y Darui tuvo muchos problemas enfrentando al sensei del equipo de Uzu y no se veía un claro ganador, pero en vez de ir por la mercancía, el equipo más bien fue por ella, aparentemente ella por ser Uzumaki era más valiosa.

Por ello al recordar donde estaba se asustó, si averiguaban que no lo era de sangre…. La sola idea la hizo temblar de miedo, pues el combate le dejó muy claro que no podría defenderse de un miembro molesto de esa agrupación.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Ramona entró a la habitación con una bandeja con comida y una mesita de cama.

-Buenos días cariño- saludo Ramona a su invitada- ¿ que tal la noche?

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó la peligris.

-Esto es el país del Sol, nos encontramos en Ciudad Ópalo- contestó la tipo eléctrico- tranquila, éstas entre amigos, desayuna con calma, en una hora aproximadamente mi madre, la Señora feudal vendrá a verte.

Mabui vio aprensiva la comida pero el olor no le indicaba veneno alguno, así que usando un método para ver si estaba envenenada le dio una muy ligera probada y al ver que no lo estaba desayuno con calma.

Ramona se retiró dejando a una Mabui muy confundida ¿Acaso había sido rescatada de las garras del equipo Hanabi?

############

En cuanto los equipos Torchic y Blaziken estuvieron en el rango del olfato de sus rastreadores , al informar Idate y al notar Daisuke que estaban muy cerca, Naruto cargo a Karin y se dirigieron a toda carrera a la torre, del mismo modo el equipo Blaziken aumento su marcha para llegar antes que ellos, sin embargo, otro equipo, ahora uno de Kusa salió a su encuentro por lo que maldecían su suerte.

Naruto y sus amigos llegaron y al abrir los pergaminos fueron felicitados por Yugao, no pasaron más de seis minutos cuando Sachiko felicitaba a sus pupilos porque si bien llegaron en segundo lugar, era un segundo muy bueno, ya que de todos modos destrozaron el récord de velocidad de una prueba como esa.

-Foxy-kun, que gusto verte aquí- saludo Anko a Naruto apenas este término una charla con Karin donde le hacia la oferta de ir a Uzu. En estos momentos, la pelirroja estaba charlando sobre ese asunto con Yugao y Sachiko, mientras la ojichocolate y el genin rubio platicaban de todo y de nada, sorprendiendose la jounin de la educación del ojiazul y de su inocencia. Mientras la biju que estaba bañándose en su tina pensaba que su amado hermanito había enamorado a otra chica sin darse cuenta.

Tras arreglar las cosas con Anko para que Karin se pudiera quedar en la torre (le soborno con muchos dangos y una bebida alcohólica que le encantaría) los genin y sus sensei se dispusieron a acomodarse en las habitaciones que usarían los cinco días para esperar a que concluyese la prueba.

 **Omake**

Mabui acompañaba a Arcelia a traves de los corredores del pasillo hacia un estudio, la deidad se había revelado ante la madre de Karui con la verdad, si bien casi se infarto la pobre peligris, el saber que la deidad planeaba traer a su hija y a otras Uzumaki a vivir ahí y que no las iban a usar para la LRC le hizo aceptar mejor las cosas.

Al llegar al lugar, la diosa trazo con una tiza un sello de adopción, con dicho sello y con un cabello que Arcelia consiguió de la tumba del fallecido esposo de Mabui y otro de su hija, Arcelia pensaba convertir a la peligris en una Uzumaki de sangre, Arcelia hizo el ritual con dos bunshi que sostenían el ADN de su hija y su difunto marido y ocurrio, ahora Mabui tenía el cabello del mismo color de su hija y sentía un mayor chakra circulando por su cuerpo, una vez hecho eso, le pido instalarse en la habitación que deseara y le pidió tener paciencia , pues en un mes, Karui viviría con ella en la aldea.

Wotan( Yveltal) uno de los hijos mayores de Arcelia apareció de súbito junto a tres almas, todas del clan Hyuga; la diosa ya había sido informada por Izanagi acerca de la noticia que Asterión le había dado, así que si bien respetaría más o menos el límite de su poder, ahora si daría rienda suelta a ciertas conseciones.

-Saludos, Hana Hyuga, Karai Hyuga, Kizashi Hyuga, me llamó ….

 **1)))) quedarse dormido.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Como dice el título, para Naruto y los demás , esta prueba hasta ahora solo ha sido un paseo por el parque; no así para los demas.**

 **En el próximo veremos cómo les va a otros en el bosque y un par de detalles extra .**

 **Los veo en el siguiente capítulo "Mientras tanto".**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "Re Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	14. Mientras tanto

**Mientras tanto.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

Disculpas por no poderles contestar los review, prometo hacerlo en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Dos días antes de los exámenes chunin.**

Asami llegó a casa tras llevarse el fiasco de no lograr poner a los compañeros de "la peste" en su contra, peor aún, le defendían con vehemencia. Al llegar vio a su madre golpeada y al preguntarle, dijo que tuvo una diferencia de opinión con una Kunoichi y la resolvieron a golpes (más bien le dieron una paliza pero bueno) si así quedó su madre, Asami pensaba que la otra debía estar muerta a menos que fuera Yugao.

Así que tras ayudar a Kushina a subir a descansar un poco, la ojiazul sembró sus flores y se puso a cuidar la huerta que tenía en la mansión. La rubia no sabía que de hecho era más parecida a Naruto de lo que ella pensaba, el Uzuki en el conjunto habitacional donde vivía junto a su hermana y su sensei, había colocado tres muros verdes los cuales cuidaba con esmero y en el palacio real en Ópalo, tenía un jardín que cuando iba de visita atendía en persona.

No lo sabía y sin embargo la pelirroja de tinte ,maquinaba un plan para hacerle pagar por todo.

Al día siguiente ocurrió el incidente de Konohamaru. Su amiguito le contó que al despedirse de ella, salieron corriendo y por voltear a ver a una bella mujer, el nieto de Hiruzen tropezó con el tio disfrazado de gato **(Ya estuvo autor, exijo respeto)** y cuando este le iba a lastimar, el genin de Uzu intervino y ella llegó y bueno, el resto ya lo saben.

La Uzumaki no entendía porque pero sintió alivio de ver sano y salvo a Naruto y a Konohamaru y eso la enfureció aún más , el demonio le había hecho algo, no le quedaba la menor duda de que eso le estaba pasando, así que al día siguiente juró a que a la menor oportunidad le haría pagar las cosas. Pero no sucederían así.

#########

 **Bosque de la muerte aproximadamente una hora después de el arribó de Uzu a la torre.**

El equipo 7 buscaba frenético a cualquier equipo de Uzu, pero si era el equipo Torchic que mejor, Sakura les había insistido a sus compañeros que enfrascarse en vencer a un equipo específico los haría más vulnerables a un ataque enemigo, pero su lógica deducción fue descalificada por sus compañeros quienes lamentarian lo sucedido.

Un equipo de Kusa donde una mujer de aspecto tétrico era la líder había estado observando al equipo 7, a una señal la genin y sus compañeros rodearon al equipo y les tendieron una emboscada de la que muchos sucesos serían desencadenados.

##

En la torre dentro del bosque, por alguna extraña razón Naruto sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si alguien cercano a él, estuviese en problemas, salió un momento a tomar aire y Kurama salió a ver que le sucedía a su Jinchuriki, pero no contaban con que cierta rubia de Kumo les viera.

A catorce minutos de que Uzu arribara a la torre, el equipo de Gaara lo hizo, y ahora, Samui y su grupo lo hacían, Yugito estaba en la avanzada y vio, al igual que Matatabi, al ojiazul junto a una bella pelinaranja que vestía como ANBU sin la máscara viendo al bosque, la nekomata sentía conocer a la joven de alguna parte, pero al no recordar de donde, lo dejo pasar para luego.

-Kurama, ¿Podrias ir a ver a Asami por mi?- preguntó Naruto de repente- Digo… yo..

-Shhh, iré a ver a la engreída- le concedió la biju quien le cayó poniendo su índice y anular derecho sobre su boca- en mi opinión, no deberías pedir esos favores, pero no me puedo negar a esa carita tan tierna.

Y haciendo alarde de su gran velocidad , salió hacia donde podía sentir el chakra que Minato le había arrebatado.

Al llegar vio a Sakura temblando de miedo, a Sasuke inconsciente y a Asami tratando de proteger a sus compañeros, la pelirroja no estaba mejor que la ojijade pero al menos intentaba hacer algo ante Orochimaru… !Orochimaru¡ entonces sus sentidos no la habían engañado cuando le sintió en una mujer de Kusa.

Mientras con el equipo 7 , el Sannin se burlaba de las compañeras de Sasuke, iba a matarlas, no sabía que tipo de relación había entre Sakura y Sasuke o entre él Uchiha y la ojiazul, pero de algo estaba seguro, la pelirroja era tan parecida a una de las personas que más odiaba en el mundo, matarla sería un placer…

-Kukuku, hora de morir mocosa, - se burló el Sannin mientras trazaba unos sellos de mano- estilo de fuego, gran bola de fuego.

Y tanto Sakura como Asami cerraron los ojos aguardando a su fin ambas con pensamientos distintos.

"Sasuke kun , lo siento, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte" pensó triste Sakura.

"Mamá, tenías razón, aún me falta por aprender" pensó la pelirroja.

!KABOOOM¡

Se cimbró todo el lugar con la explosión, al irse disipando una cortina de humo donde el albino lanzó su jutsu, Sakura y Asami sintieron que estaban a salvo e ilesas.

-Vaya vaya, parece que al final el Tomatito tenía razón y nos saliste gay y pederastas- oyeron la voz burlona de una mujer, cuando se disipó bien el humo, Kurama estaba parada ilesa frente al Sanin.

-Kukuku, no se quien seas pero…!MALDITA SEA, NO SOY GAY¡- Trató de desmentir ese rumor que siempre le ha acompañado.

-Aja, lo que digas- dijo sin creerle la biju- largate o te daré una paliza.

-Valientes palabras mocosa, si sabes quien soy…. Simplemente no estamos en la misma liga, lamentaras el creer las estupideces del viejo acerca de la Voluntad del fuego.

-Más bien, tu eres el que no sabe con quien se mete…!llamarada¡.

Y una gran llama se abalanzó contra el Sanin incinerandose al terminar de escupir su llama la biju quien permanencia alerta.

De pronto saltó hacia atrás y trazó sus sellos manuales rápidamente.

-Esfera aural.

Y lanzó una esfera de energía verde hacia el suelo, del cual salió disparado el Sanin lastimado.

-Maldición, una sensora…. - maldijo su suerte el Sanin..

"Pero eso no es lo peor, a pesar de ser tan joven, está luchando de igual a igual contra mi, no sólo en fuerza, también pareciera ser tan Hábil y experimentada"

Kurama no lo dejó respirar, rápidamente se lanzó contra Orochimaru y comenzó a atacar con una combinación de golpes cargados de energía que volvió sus extremidades negras y parecían hechas de ónix, la biju al cabo de un par de minutos, había roto la nariz del Jackson región 9 , le había fracturado varias costillas y dislocado un brazo.

Y el orgullo al ver que una chiquilla era más fuerte que él.

-Entonces también voy a marcarte- decidió el Sannin en voz alta, tras lo cual trató de clavarle los colmillos a la biju, quien le dio un uppercut con fuerza y decidió que era hora de llamar a la caballería.

Una capa de chakra naranja rodeo a la biju y aparecieron sus rasgos zorrunos, sus orejas y nueve esponjosas colas naranjas hicieron acto de presencia, haciendo estallar al Sanin en carcajadas.

-Así que eres tu la verdadera Jinchuriki del zorro de nueve colas, ha decía yo que el Yondaime no encerraria al monstruo dentro de su propia hija- supuso el sanin- muy bien, me retiró, pero muy pronto nos veremos.

Y desapareció hundiéndose en el suelo del bosque.

Asami y Sakura habían visto absolutamente todo, pero a diferencia de Sakura, la rubia natural entendió quien era realmente esa kunoichi.

"!Eso es imposible¡" pensó la ojiazul.

-¡Aguarda bestia!- le trató de detener la Uzumaki al darse cuenta que ya estaba apunto de irse la zorra- ¿Porque?.

-Que modales los tuyos- le respondió la biju divertida- bueno, ya están a salvo, en esa dirección- señaló la biju hacía el este-hay sauce y ácoro, con ello podrán bajarle la fiebre al emo. Con su permiso.

-¡Respondeme¡- exigió saber Asami.

Kurama que iba a arrancar a correr se detuvo y miró con desdén a la pelirroja antes de contestar.

-Naruto me lo pidió, ¿sabes?, dicen que los gemelos y mellizos comparten un lazo especial, él se sintió mal de repente y me encargó ver que te sucedia- le explicó la biju a la joven- si por mi fuera las habría dejado morir pero….. Eso habría entristecido a mi hermanito.

En fin, traten de llegar vivas o no, me da igual.

Y se puso a correr a gran velocidad, adentrándose rápidamente en el bosque.

-¿Q...q..que fue todo eso?- pregunto la ojijade a su compañera.

-Cállate- le ordenó la pelirroja- busquemos un refugio y atendamos al princeso.

###########

Kurama se internó en el bosque y hecho eso creó dos clones de sangre, a uno lo dejó vigilando a la pelirroja y sus compañeros y otro lo mando a vigilar al equipo 8.

La original regreso a la torre y una vez ahí, vio a sus amigos haciendo estiramientos y ejercicios ligeros para tratar de frenar un poco sus ansias por una batalla. Kurama sonrió divertida y fue a reunirse con ellos, una vez que estuvo cerca, Naruto la sintió y dirigiéndose a un sitio un poco apartado, la biju volvió al sello y una vez hecho eso, comenzó a contarle lo sucedido a Naruto.

#############

Aproximadamente dos horas después del enfrentamiento de Kurama y Orochimaru, las asociaciones civil y jounin se reunían para decidir que hacer, la mayoría de los civiles clamaban que lo mejor era suspender la prueba, con el Sanin y el demonio juntos no habría forma de seguir, pero los shinobi decían que hacer eso era un signo de debilidad, los ánimos se estaban caldeado y para fortuna de Hiruzen un par de informes llegaron a él con los cuales desvío la atención ante algo igual de preocupante dado su contexto.

-De acuerdo a un informe de Ibiki, Uzu pasó su prueba de nivel de recertificación Chunnin sin copiar el examen- anunció Hiruzen a las asociaciones que se sorprendieron- Y se pone mejor, los dos equipos de Uzu fueron los primeros que completaron la etapa dos del bosque en sólo una hora y una hora con seis minutos, completamente ilesos.

Creo que esta demás decirles ahora que no es buena idea tratar de provocarlos.

-¿No estas diciendo que somos inferiores a un grupo de palurdos?- dijo con desdén Koharu a su excompañero de equipo.

-Pues uno de esos palurdos como le llamas aplastó a Torune Aburame y a Kakashi y ninguno de ellos en una perita en dulce- contra argumento Hiruzen- ¿Saben quien fue quien capturó a los esbirros de Danzō? Fue la secretaria, quizás sea una civil que fue una shinobi, el punto es que con la evidencia que tenemos es lógico pensar que Uzu es una aldea shinobi que no ha mostrado todo su potencial.

-¿No crees que es mucha admiración para un potencial enemigo?- le recriminó Koharu.

-piensa en esto, la feudal fundó un país con personas que nosotros normalmente catalogamos como sobras, una de ellas, nacida en esta alde aplastó a un poderoso miembro de un respetado clan y al hijo prodigio de una leyenda por mérito propio independientemente de las infiamias de las que le acusan- preciso Hiruzen- no se ustedes pero me da la sensación de que algo están haciendo bien ellos, así que una de las cosas que voy a hacer es retirar su estúpida cuota de nuevo ingreso a la academia shinobi.

-!No puedes hacer eso!- le advirtió Homura.

-Se les olvida que esta es una dictadura militar, puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana-/dijo el Sandaime tras fulminar a sus ex compañeros con la mirada- lo ocurrido estos días me ha abierto los ojos sobre muchas cosas, una de ellas es el terrible error que cometí de darles más poder del que en realidad deberían ostentar, así que esa es una de las decisiones que voy a revertir, de las muchas que tomaron metiéndose en los asuntos de los shinobi.

#############

 **Hace algunos minutos.**

Justo como Kurama supuso, el equipo 8 estaba llevando decentemente el examen de Anko, sería una verdadera vergüenza que un equipo que evidentemente fue diseñado para rastreo tuviera un mal desempeño en este desafío.

Shino que era el líder decidió que lo mejor era cavar un foso y con ello emboscar a un equipo, tras revisar los lugares por donde podría pasar alguien, cavaron un hoyo en un sitio prometedor y fueron recompensados por su buen trabajo con un equipo con el pergamino que necesitaban. Un pergamino en un corto tiempo le dio la confianza a Kiba para ir descuidando su posición, fue gracias a eso y a su mala suerte que estaban en estos momentos estaban al descubierto frente a Gaara y sus hermanos.

Todos los integrantes del equipo 8 en especial Hinata estaban paralizados de miedo, el terror les impedía pensar o siquiera tratar de correr, habían sido testigos desde un escondite, de la brutalidad de Gaara para acabar el sólo con equipo de Amegakure sin recibir daño.

Y cuando nada podía ser más aterrador para ellos, la ley de Murphy les jugó en contra pues no sólo Gaara los obligó a salir dando a entender que siempre supo de ellos, ahora el Jinchuriki les miraba de la mismos forma en la que un predador miraba a su presa.

-también ustedes van a validar mi existencia- sentenció el pelirrojo- ¡Entierro de Arena¡

Una ola de arena se abalanzó a toda velocidad contra el equipo 8 que sólo atino a cerrar los ojos, tras seis angustiantes segundos de no sentir dolor abrieron los ojos y vieron a una muy atractiva joven de pie frente a unos conmocionados Kankuro y Temari y un inexpresivo Gaara.

Kurama miraba con tristeza al Jinchuriki de su hermana, la biju había bloqueado gracias a una llama a la Arena pues volvió vidrio a la mayoría de esta.

-Ustedes tres ya tienen lo que necesitan para pasar la prueba, ahora largo- ordenó la biju a los hermanos de la Arena soltando su instinto asesino que intimidó demasiado a Temari y a Kankuro, pero al notar estos que incluso Gaara sentía miedo, el terror se fue manifestando en sus mentes rápidamente.

"Porque siento tanto miedo" pensaba Gaara asustado "Incluso mi madre está asustada, no me esta exigiendo a esa Kunoichi como sacrificio."

Y era verdad, durante un breve instante la Tanuki fue ella, Shukaku tuvo un momento de lucidez causado por la sorpresa de ver a su hermana libre del sello y con forma humana, se alegró, pero poco a poco su mente se volvió a contaminar y su alegría paso a furia, aún así, sabía que no tenía oportunidad de vencerla, por lo que le ordenó a Gaara irse.

-Retirada- ordenó el Jinchuriki mientras se alejaba. Sus hermanos le hicieron caso mecánicamente dejando a aliviados a los miembros del equipo 8.

-No se quien seas pero gracias - dijo Kiba al aire pues la zorra había desaparecido.

-En marcha- ordenó el Aburame a sus compañeros.

Poco tiempo después llegaron a la torre donde ya estaba el equipo de Suna, al terminar de felicitarlos, Kurenai les pidió como favor que no se acercaran a los shinobi de Uzu, lo que no entendían sus estudiantes, si; ellos fueron groseros y todo, pero ahora no lo eran, pedir algo así se prestaba para un mal entendido, pero aún así acataron la orden.

El equipo 8 se acomodo en las habitaciones que eligieron para ellos, a Kiba le bajo un poco el ánimo el ver que fueron los quintos en llegar a la Torre, luego del Equipo de Suna y uno de Kumo, pero lo dejó pasar de momento por ir a comer con sus compañeros.

Al llegar a la cafetería, Kurenai y sus alumnos vieron a los equipos Torchic y Blaziken que estaban en ella ,cantando animadamente, estaban terminando una canción, mientras Hinata y los demás se servían de comer, pudieron oír la nueva canción que entonaban bien los habitantes de Uzu, aunque la letra les parecía por demás extraña o en un idioma desconocido.

 **(Cantan todos los genin y sus senseis)**

[Neib aneus séver la  
sever la olós  
otneta eyo  
odnatnac iov atse sever la ]

[Atse sever la  
ek atneuc sarad et  
ojepse nu a etnerf  
sever la odalba orep  
loñapse se is, is  
loñapse se on, on  
ebará se on, on  
onich se on, on ]

[Neib aneus séver la  
sever la olós  
otneta eyo  
odnatnac iov atse sever la ]

[Sev olomoc, sever la  
iov odnatnac severla  
orto arap aid nu ed  
ollinrot nu atlaf em  
otidayar  
otidalfich  
ocol ium ium  
ocol ium iotse ]

[Neib aneus séver la  
sever la olós  
otneta eyo  
odnatnac iov atse sever la ]

[Sever la odnalba iotse ek  
atneuc sárad et  
sartnécnoc et is  
augnel artó se on  
amoidi ortó se on ]

[Sever la odnalba iotse  
asap em ek  
osufnoc ek ]

[Neib aneus séver la  
séver la olós  
otneta eyo  
odnatnac iov sever la ]

[¡Al reves voy cantando!] 

Y Kiba hizo un facepalm al ver que tratar de descifrar el extraño idioma era más sencillo de lo que pensaba.

Anko que también había oído la canción se acercó al grupo aplaudiendo por lo original de la letra.

-No se que me sorprende más, su dicción o que pudieran memorizar esa letra, que parecía en un idioma raro- elogió la domadora de serpientes a su amiga y a sus alumnos.

-Es sencillo, sólo es cosa de aprenderla bien- contestó Diana.

-¿Y saben otra canción en una lengua muerta o algo así?- preguntó la invocadora de serpientes.

-¿Me ayudas Idate?- preguntó la tipo Psíquico que recibió un asentimiento por respuesta, a continuación de sus cosas sacó un pergamino del cual desello una guitarra, un pandero y una cítara, Daisuke tomó la citará, Naruto la guitarra y Diana comenzó a tocar el pandero mientras tarareaba.

 **(Canta Diana)**

[By the rivers of Babylon, there we sat down  
ye-eah we wept, when we remembered Zion.  
By the rivers of Babylon, there we sat down  
ye-eah we wept, when we remembered Zion.  
When the wicked  
Carried us away in captivity  
Required from us a song  
Now how shall we sing the Lord's song in a strange land  
When the wicked  
Carried us away in captivity  
Requiering of us a song  
Now how shall we sing the Lord's song in a strange land ]

 **(Canta Idate)**  
[ **Let the words of our mouth and the meditations of our heart  
be acceptable in thy sight here tonight  
Let the words of our mouth and the meditation of our hearts  
be acceptable in thy sight here tonight ]**

 **(Canta Diana)**  
[By the rivers of Babylon, there we sat down  
ye-eah we wept, when we remembered Zion.  
By the rivers of Babylon, there we sat down  
ye-eah we wept, when we remembered Zion.  
By the rivers of Babylon] **[dark tears of Babylon]**  
[there we sat down]

 **[You got to sing a song]**  
[ye-eah we wept, ]

 **[Sing a song of love]**  
[when we remember Zion.] **[Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah]**  
[By the rivers of Babylon] **[Rough bits of Babylon]**  
[there we sat down ]

 **[You hear the people cry]**  
[ye-eah we wept,]

 **[They need that ?]**  
[when we remember Zion.] **[Ooh, have the power]**

-Woa, eso fue bellísimo- se atrevió a elogiar Hinata que podía superar su timidez con los nativos de Uzu- transmite calma y paz aún sin conocer ese idioma.

-Es un himno sacro(1) - aclaró Zatanna- habla sobre el destierro de un pueblo cuando fue capturado y enviado preso a la tierra de sus captores.

-Shino, …¿A que crees que se deba que no son desagradables con nosotros ahora?-preguntó Kiba a su compañero.

-Eso no lo se, pero estoy seguro que sus razones deben de estar relacionadas a la orden de recuperación que teníamos que memorizar en la academia.

#############

Las palabras de Yugao seguían retumbando en la mente de la Uzumaki mayor quien seguía nerviosa, no sólo por lo que pudiera pasar entre Asami y Naruto, pero también estaba el problema de Orochimaru, Kushina sabía que el Sanin seguro trataría de vengarse de Minato a través de sus hijos y además estaba ja gente de Iwa, la Uzumaki sabía de dos equipos de Iwa en el examen y conocía los rumores de la aún persistente animadversión hacia su difunto esposo, y para desgracia del Uzuki, era muy parecido a su progenitor lo que para mal le acarrearía problemas a Naruto al toparse con ellos, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Hiruzen que le pedía acompañarle a la Torre en el bosque cuando la etapa dos concluyese, si bien el viejo kage sabía que probablemente la ex sub capitana le prohibió estar cerca del muchacho, no pensaba que se ofendieran por verla cerca de él.

La Uzumaki aceptó encantada la idea, así al menos podría ver de lejos a su hijo.

##########

Al final del segundo día de la prueba, un equipo de Iwa llego a la torre ,a primera vista era un equipo conformado por dos genin y una Kunoichi, pero resultó que no era así, eran dos mujeres y un varón quienes integraban el equipo, como era tarde fueron a dormir, pero al día siguiente, en cuanto vieron al equipo de Naruto no pudieron dejar de ver su increíble parecido entre él y Minato, por lo que una de las Kunoichi, una joven enérgica de cabello negro corto y de ojos color ónix sin modal alguno se acercó a Naruto y le habló sin mayor trámite.

-¿Eres algo del cuarto Hokage?- preguntó la desconocida.

-Naruto Uzuki- se presentó ignorando la descortesía de la chica- es de mala educación preguntar algo sin presentarse.

-Kurotsuchi Gozen- se presentó la azabache y señaló a sus compañeros- ellos son Smellerbee y Longshot.

Los compañeros de la Kunoichi sólo alzaron su brazo en señal de saludo y ella volteo a ver al rubio-¿Eres algo del Yondaime?.

Tras suspirar pesadamente respondió.

-Es mi padre biologico- dijo con calma a lo que la genin se puso pálida en el acto.

"Al menos es muy guapo" pensó ligeramente ruborizada "Momento, trae la bandana de Uzu, así que debe ser un hijo ilegítimo"

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Naruto a su interlocutora.

-Nada, solo se me hace raro que el hijo del cuarto tenga una bandana ninja ajena a Konoha.- respondió sinceramente.

-Es una larga historia, con gusto te la puedo contar otro dia- dijo tras acomodar los trastos de su alimento en la bandeja que tenía- con su permiso.

Y el junto a sus compañeros dejaron las cosas en el lugar asignado para ellas.

Pasaron un par de días más en los que el equipo 8 y los equipos de Uzu convivieron juntos pese a la orden de su sensei quien al verlos sintió culpa, Kurenai no recordaba ver a su alumna tan feliz, a Hinata le costaba socializar, pero eso no se notaba estando esos genin cerca, ni Shino ni Kiba eran tan cercanos a Hinata como lo iban demostrando esos chicos, a la ojirubi le parecía que tenía que ver su trato para con ella, Los varones del equipo 8 eran futuros cabeza de clan, si bien la maestra del genjutsu lamentaba la suerte del Clan Inuzuka, era evidente para ella ,que ellos trataban a la ojiperla como a cualquiera de su posición, la fama de pedantería de los Hyuuga era legendaria en la aldea y por ello eran un poco distantes de ella, no ayudaba lo bocazas de Kiba o lo lacónico de Shino en nada por lo que si bien eran cercanos y todo, sabía que sólo se veían como camaradas a lo sumo, por ello era raro ver a la tímida ojiperla siendo tan franca entre los shinobi extranjeros, le alegraba ver esto, pero también le hacia sentir mal.

Esa acción sólo le recordaba su estupidez, a ella claro que le insultaron sutilmente en presencia de sus pupilos y muy abiertamente no estando ellos, pero podía ver que no eran así con sus estudiante, para Kurenai fue evidente que los genin y las Shichibukai hacían la distinción del arma y la funda y actuaban en consecuencia, le manifestaron un profundo odio, pero a Shino y a los demás no, si bien no compenetraron tan bien con los hombres del equipo 8, se podría decir que era una relación cordial.

Y a la misma conclusión llegó Asuma cuando por la tarde del tercer día llegó junto a su equipo, repitiendo la escena, si bien, no fueron tan cercanos con ellos, se repetía la situación, caso contrario a lo ocurrido durante la noche donde Neji y los demás fueron recibidos por Naruto y sus amigos como si fueran rockstar causando nuevamente una cómica reacción de ella y de su novio por la actitud para con Gai.

Pero el momento de verdadera tensión se dio al día siguiente cuando los miembros del equipo 7 finalmente arribaron a la torre.

Asami llegó junto a Kabuto Yakushi y su equipo, el genin de las tarjetas de quien no se fiaba nada, seguía en la suya sobre el hecho de que algo no cuadraba bien con el, El equipo 7 tras el encuentro con Orochimaru donde este mordió a Sasuke y fue ahuyentado por Kurama, sufrieron la humillación de ser ahora rescatados por Lee y por el equipo 10 de las garras de dos equipos de Oto, al final ocurrió algo raro con Sasuke y por ello tuvieron que pasar el coraje de que no sólo los equipos de Uzu nuevamente les superaron ampliamente, sino que todos los estorbos y mediocres llegaron antes que ellos.

-Muy bien, Kakashi sensei, me retiró, voy a escoger mi habitación- dio aviso Asami pero fue detenida por el peliplata.

-Habitación 3-4 - contestó el sensei- debido a las circunstancias de su arribo, ustedes tendrán que compartir habitación.

-¿Bromea? - dijo incrédula la pelirroja -Eso no es justo.

-Concuerdo con ella- señaló el Uchiha- somos la elite de la aldea y merecemos por ello una habitación cada uno.

-Somos la elite de la aldea- se burlaron Blake y Diana imitando a los engreídos- Oigan, si son la elite ¿Porque son de los dos últimos grupos de su aldea en llegar?.

-!SI SERÁN IMBÉCILES!- Exclamó furiosa Asami- a ver si muy salsas…..

-Blake, Diana, Ya es suficiente- ordenó Yugao- nada de problemas jovencitos.

-Si sensei- constataron a coro y se alejaron de ahí.

-Tsk tsk, Kakashi eres un asco de sensei- le recriminó duramente su ex amiga- Obito y Rin deben de estar revolcándose en su tumba.

Y se alejó del lugar para ir a la cafetería donde los equipos 10 y 8 además de Lee y Tenten estaban ahí sin sus senseis que fueron a ver a Kakashi y al Hokage para ver que pasaría con lo de Orochimaru.

-Ahora ¿Nos dirán porque su aldea nos odia?- preguntó Ino muerta de curiosidad.

-Eto, de acuerdo- cedió Naruto- verán sucede que yo…

###########

-Esta embarcación es una belleza- admitía Yue Umi (sin parentesco con Tazuna) al admirar los planos de un ferry que Arcelia le mostraba.

Para la deidad fue una verdadera y agradable sorpresa ver que tanto Mei Terumi la nueva Mizukage y la feudal eran mujeres de mentalidad abierta que preferían una buena discusión a lo que fuese que Onoki y A llevaban a cabo.

Arcelia decidió que ya que no veían a Utakata como arma, al menos la kage y feudal, les daría el beneficio de la duda y comenzaría a enlazar a ambas naciones por medio del mar.

Mientras Mei admiraba los planes de estudio de la academia y el modelo de selección de equipos , la bella castaña no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera sentir admiración porque tenían como prioridades

a sus Shinobi.

-Entonces con el tratado firmado, tendremos un acuerdo de cooperación- celebró la diosa por ello.

El ministro de asuntos exteriores y su secretaria también festejaron internamente, ya estaban más relajados porque ni Mei ni Yue se dieron cuenta de su identidad, si bien la cara del ex Mizukage adulto le pareció a ambas muy familiar no pudieron precisar de donde lo era, del mismo modo, ambas tenían una sensación de conocer a Isobu de algún sitio, pero tampoco daban con de la biju.

-Espero que ambas disfruten de su vista en mi país- deseo la deidad a sus visitantes.

############

Luego de una rápida reunión con el Hokage donde a Asuma, Gai, Kurenai y Kakashi se les informó de la situación actual para con el asunto de Orochimaru, los senseis regresaron al comedor donde los equipos 8, Gai y 10 estaban, Sakura y Asami llegaban también y rápidamente notaron el ambiente tenso del lugar.

Los equipos de Uzu se habían ido hace seis minutos, en ese tiempo los genin reunidos ahí habían estado discutiendo sobre un asunto, al llegar los jounin, Kurenai saludo a sus alumnos que le veían de manera francamente distante sin excepción, incluso pudo ver la azabache, decepción y reprobación en la ojiperla.

-!Hey¡ ¿Porque sus llamas de la juventud lucen opacas?-preguntó Gai a todos en general.

-No es algo para alarmarse Gai-san- contestó lo mejor que pudo Kiba, sorprendiendo a todos los adultos por esa respuesta.

-¿Y a ustedes que bicho les picó?- preguntó Sakura a sus compañeros.

-Eso que te lo diga la tomate- le contestó muy grosera Ino- como sea, vamonos chicos.

-Ino, dime que sucede- le pidió Asuma.

-Sarutobi-sensei, ya sabemos porque Uzu odia a nuestra aldea, y creame que no exagero cuando le digo que no podría sentir más asco por pertenecer a este hipócrita lugar- respondió Ino con mucho veneno en la voz.

-¿Que hubiera hecho si alguno de nosotros tuviera al Kyubi dentro, Sensei?- le confronto Kiba a Kurenai diciendo su título con profundo asco y odio, lo que lastimo a la Jounin que de súbito recordó uno de tantos sueños donde se convertía en monstruo pues su equipo le veía de esa forma, incluso Hinata le miraba con decepción y pena.

-Chicos deben de entender….- trató de explicar Kurenai.

-!NADA¡ ustedes son los malditos monstruos - estalló Tenten- tratar así a un niño indefenso.

-Esa actitud no es nada juvenil- se unió Lee a su compañera- Sólo por eso admiro más a Gai sensei, el es mil veces mejor que todos ustedes juntos.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE CREAN A ESE MALDITO DEMONIO¡- Explotó Asami poniendose roja de ira- Hinata, lo que les hayan dicho son puras mentiras.

-¡Tu mejor cierra la puta boca¡- le reclamó Kiba muy furioso- Tu mami es la peor de esos Malnacidos.

-¡No te permito que le digas así a mi Mamá!- se lanzó Asami a golpear a Kiba pero se congeló en el acto, al ver a sus pies vio su sombra unida a otra y al ver a donde está nacía, pudo ver a Shikamaru deteniéndola.

-Esto es un fastidio- dijo de forma cansada el Nara- En tu lugar me abstendría de pelear, a menos que quieras ser expulsada del examen, la sinodal ya nos lo advirtió, un pleito mientras su prueba no acabe y nos sacara del examen inmediatamente.

Asami se calmo lo mejor que pudo y miró con profundo odio a sus compañeros, antes de irse les habló.

-Esto me lo van a pagar todos ustedes- les miro con gran resentimiento- vamonos frentona.

-Asami…. yo.

-¡Que nos vamos¡

Tras ese arrebató, la pelirroja tomó por la muñeca a su compañera y regresaron a su habitación.

-Chicos, deben entender que….- intento ahora Kakashi aclarar las cosas pero…..

-Usted callese maldito hipócrita- lo corto Ino- nosotros igualmente nos retiramos, Sarutobi sensei, no nos busque a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos- anuncio Shino aún sin la necesidad de hacerlo- Yuhi sensei, no nos busque a menos que sea de suma importancia lo que tenga que decirnos.

Los equipos 8 y 10 se retiraron dejando tristes a sus senseis, Lee se acercó a Gai y le sonrió antes de decirle que él y Tenten irían a buscar a Neji para hacer algo de calistenia.

El jounin solo asintió y se retiró tras un minuto, dejando a sus compañeros solos.

Kurenai rompió en llanto mientras Asuma le trató de consolar lo mejor que pudo, a él también le afectó ver como sus alumnos le comenzaron a odiar de un momento a otro, esas miradas de su equipo sabía que jamás las olvidaría.

#######

Paso un dia más y los equipos de Oto llegaron durante la tarde al lugar y una vez vencido el plazo, Anko ordenó cerrar definitivamente la torre dando por finalizada la etapa de los exámenes Chunnin.

 **Omake.**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde la llegada de Naruto y sus compañeros de equipo y en todo ese tiempo, no fueron pocas que el Uzuki convivio con Año, ambos la pasaban bien juntos, lo que le granjeó unas cuantas burlas de parte de sus compañeros de equipo al decir que era muy bella su novia, haciendo sonrojarse al Uzuki.

En la quinta noche de estadía, alrededor de la una de la mañana el rubio se despertó tras sentir abrirse la puerta de su habitación, al encender la luz, vio a Anko usando sólo su fishnet de cuerpo completo y nada más, haciendo que Naruto se quedara embobado al ver el cuerpo de Anko.

-Foxy kun, se que le prometiste tu primera vez a alguien más, pero eso no significa que no podamos divertidos un poco- le dijo de manera seductora la domadora de serpientes tras lo cual se inclinó y besó en la boca al rubio de manera apasionada. Sus delgados labios, húmedos y calientes, apretaron los del inexperto rubio, e inmediatamente su lengua carnosa rodeó la de Naruto, recorrió todo el interior, succionó y envió aliento y saliva. Al mismo tiempo, sus suaves manos apretaron las sienes, tras lo cual su lengua dejó su boca dejando un hilito de saliva e instantes después le dio un ligero mordisco a su oreja derecha.  
-Como envidio a la afortunada que te robara tu inocencia- le dijo tras el mordisco- así que te enseñaré de manera práctica a ser todo un semental en la cama.

Mientras decía eso, se estiró en la cama mostrando su cuerpo espectacular y la plenitud de la vulva a un muy rojo Uzuki que le pedía a Kami que nadie les descubiera.  
Siguiendo las indicaciones de Anko, Naruto descendió con su boca hasta los dedos sus pies y los lamió. Ella comenzó a gemir. Subió el genin lentamente por sus piernas, se detuvo en los exquisitos muslos, y de allí saltó hacia el ombligo, mientras sus manos se apoderaron de las increíbles tetas de la pelipurpura.  
El ojiazul pudo notar que los pezones estaban como piedras, ascendió lentamente y alternándose de una a otra acorde a las clases de su sensei los lamia y chupaba haciendo que la ojichocolate ahogara un gemido

\- ¡Hijo de puta!, ¡eres un genio!, ya me hiciste mojar! –exclamó presa de gozó la Kunoichi que de forma entrecortada seguía dándole lecciones de lucha de catre al ojiazul.  
Naruto con su mano izquierda bajó dándole un masaje hasta la vagina, encontrándola enchastrada y caliente, siguiendo las indicaciones de la pelipurpura comenzó a lamer los sabrosos labios vaginales, metiéndolos dentro de su boca, metiendo y sacando su lengua, degustando los abundantes jugos. La ojichocolate se retorció, chilló y blasfemo hasta que Naruto tocó su punto más privado.  
Al rozar su clítoris, duro, palpitante, Anko lanzó un grito agudo que por su inexperiencia Naruto mal interpreto como una señal de dolor deteniendose en el acto por lo que ahogada de placer y lujuria ella le dijo:  
\- ¡Foxy-kun no te detengas!, ¡es hermoso lo que me hacés!  
Con eso dicho él regresó a su botón, hundió su cara, lamió en todas direcciones,después abrió su boca, logrando abarcar toda su vulva, usando la lengua, jugó en círculos en los ardientes labios vaginales, hasta que la metió dentro del agujero. Y explotó.

Ella gritó retorciéndose de placer, agitada, desbocada, Anko comenzó a gozar sucesivos orgasmos, derramando sus mieles en del Uzuki que lentamente comenzó a atragantarse.  
El se aparto un momento para recuperar el aliento, Naruto estaba muy excitado así que no tardó en volver a hundir la cara en su lugar secreto, con ayuda de su lengua y dedos acaricio en círculos su vagina y clítoris. Debido al placer ella apretó la cabeza del rubio suertudo con sus sabrosas piernas y nuevamente quedó inundado con sus acabadas.

-Mi turno de hacerte gozar foxy-kun- le dijo de forma melosa la Kunoichi.

Le bajó el pantalón y el boxer e instantes después,ella abrió la boca gustosa, esperando a que guiara su glande hasta su cavidad. Su glande cayó sobre la lengua, dándole el placer de estar saboreando la masculinidad ,poco a poco fue entrando más, sintiendo como llenaba cada centímetro dentro de ella, al tiempo que la humedad iba acumulándose nuevamente en su entrepierna.  
instintivamente Naruto clavó todo lo que pudo su pene en Anko que sintió como su nariz era aplastada por de su amante y como sus testículos se restregaba en su mentón.

-Tranquilo tigre- le dijo divertida- dejamelo a mi.

Y comenzó a lamer su pene como si fuera una después lo sintió ; el amargo sabor del semen esparciéndose por su cavidad, llenándole la boca de su sabor y la nariz de su olor. El cuerpo de Anko reaccionó ante la inminente sensación abandonándose al placer, sintiendo la abundante corrida de su amante, la cual no tardó en salir un poco debido a la gran cantidad que expulsó.

Anko se limpió la comisura de los labios y nuevamente se metió la verga de Naruto a la boca para no desperdiciar su corrida pues en la opinión de Anko, era un manjar, hecho esto, un par de amantes agotados por la actividad se quedaron profundamente dormidos en el lecho del ojiazul.

 **Y corte**

 **Finalmente una de las "premoniciones" que Arcelia y sus hijos habían estado inducido en la gente de Konoha se ha hecho realidad, aún falta varias, ya veremos como se cumplen.**

 **Las canciones que he usado son un poco desconocidas para varios, el título de la primera es Severla y aparece en 31 minutos, un gran programa chileno de corte infantil tan inteligente y bien hecho que tiene sus detalles de humor adulto, la segunda es Rivers of Babylon, si bien la versión de Boney M es la más famosa no es la única, ire poniendo aún al rededor de cuatro canciones más, y no exageró cuando les digo que una de ellas será épico.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "La supremacía del más fuerte.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	15. La supremacía del más fuerte

**La supremacía del más fuerte.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review.**

 **Shura.**

Lee el capítulo, eso es todo lo que diré.

 **Jgm.**

Esperó te guste el capítulo.

 **Invitado.**

Me halaga mucho que eso pienses sobre mi, supongo que algo habrá de cierto si no eres el primero que me lo dice. Esperó te guste el capítulo de esta semana.

 **Invitado 2.**

Vas a tener que buscar al autor, porque por alguna razón el fic no esta listado, de hecho por eso lo promocionó.

 **Joker-san.**

Según yo era Lime pero bueno. Yo por eso advertí que igual podría sacar dos capítulos en una semana como podría sacar uno en un mes. Sobre advertencia no hay engaños.

Muy cierto, eso no lo negó.

 **Capítulo dedicado a Black998.**

Su fanfic "Naruto el sabio invocador de Pokemon" fue la inspiración de este fic, es todo un honor para mi tenerlo como seguidor de mi relato.

 **Bosque de la muerte dos días atrás.**

Naruto acababa de contarles a los novatos y a los miembros del equipo de Gai la verdad sobre el odio de su país hacia Konoha, eso ninguno de ellos lo espero, Naruto era uno de ellos, más aún, era hermano de Asami e hijo del cuarto Hokage. Y aun así fue llamado monstruo y siendo un niño muy pequeño fue torturado hasta que fue salvado por Yugao, la antigua sub capitán ANBU quien por cosas del destino, sólo hizo tiempo para que terminara siendo rescatado por sus hermanas adoptivas.

Ino lloró mientras veía apenada al Uzuki y Hinata se abrazaba a si misma, la orden de su padre para seducirlo y así comprometerlo a casarse con ella le parecía más abominable ahora de lo que le pareció cuando se la dijeron.

-D...debe de ser una broma- decía Ino aferrándose a esa ligera esperanza- dime que bromeas.

-Es un fastidio pero lo que dice es cierto- le corto Shikamaru la esperanza a su compañera- sólo encaja las piezas, la orden de recuperación sin decirnos quienes eran, la desaparición de miembros de nuestros clanes hace ocho años sin que se hiciera algo por localizarlos o la evidente depresión de la madre de Asami, la negativa de Asuma sensei o mejor dicho de Sarutobi sensei a aclarar la duda que ellos sembraron cuando los conocimos, piensenlo bien y verán que ahora detalles como esos tienen sentido.

-Pero si lo que dices es cierto, ¿Porque entonces a ella la ven como heroína y a él como demonio?- preguntó Kiba que aún digería el grado de crueldad de su hermana mayor.

-Porque esta aldea está llena de puro hipócrita- contestó Daisuke al Inuzuka- es decir, ella tiene el chakra y la tratan como princesa, pero mi amigo tiene a la biju en su interior y sólo por eso lo creyeron ella… ¿No ven la contradicción ahí?

-Fue el resentimiento el que los hizo actuar asi- habló Shino con mucha verdad- no lo excusó, pero entiendo el motivo; aún así no pienso tolerar esa clase de conductas y menos de parte de Kurenai, no, de Yuhi sensei.

-¿Y tu porque eres tan comprensivo?- le preguntó Ino.

-Mi clan fue fundado por Chomei Sama, la escarabajo de siete colas, como las personas, los biju deben de ser diferentes, dudó que el Kyubi actuará así por voluntad propia o si realmente atacó a propósito, sólo se que Uzuki-dono no es ningún demonio sólo por tener en él al kyubi.

-Pues yo si tengo la prueba de que ella no es mala- aseguró Tenten- Mamá fue curada por Kurama-Sama de un terrible envenenamiento, si fuera mala no lo habría hecho.

-¿Kurama?- preguntaron todos , los de Uzu incluidos por la sorpresa.

Tenten sólo se encogió de hombros antes de comenzar a contar lo de su madre culminando con lo ocurrido con Chun li. Y quienes más se sorprendieron fueron los integrantes del equipo 8 pues la descripción de la biju era igual a la de esa Kunoichi.

-Entonces… no es mala- opinó Hinata- a nosotros también nos salvo del equipo de Suna.

Y entonces fue el turno de Kiba de contar el como la zorra les salvo la vida.

A los novatos les surgió la duda de que fue lo que hizo que alguien que aparentemente era un ser bondadoso atacara su aldea en dos ocasiones distintas.

"¿Por que no sales a saludar?" le preguntó el rubio a su amiga.

" **No creó que sea una buena idea"** le contestó nerviosa Kurama.

"Vamos, en Saitama no paso nada malo, aquí será igual " le alentó el Jinchuriki.

" **Si algo sale mal, es tu culpa"** cedió la biju.

Naruto fue rodeado por una capa de chakra naranja que se separó de él y tomó forma humana haciendo que a la mayoría de los de Konoha se les callera la mandíbula al piso de la impresión.

-Este...Hola- saludo tímidamente la biju a todos.

-Es un placer verle de nuevo Kurama-Sama- le saludo cordialmente Tenten.

-Nada de Sama- dijo apenada la biju- ese clase de cosas no van conmigo.

-Les presentó a mi mejor amiga, Kurama la Zorra de nueve colas- le presentó Naruto.

Ino y Hinata fueron las primeras en saludar a la biju después de Tenten, pasado el estupor inicial, Kurama les conto un poco de su vida mientras estuvo libre, como fue engañada por Madara para atacar la aldea, el sellado y su vida en Mito y Kushina que se negaron a escucharla y como algún sujeto misterioso la sumergió , debido a la debilidad de Kushina, en un genjutsu y estando bajo su influencia atacó la aldea, sólo para volver a ser sellada.

Todos le creyeron y atendieron a la petición de Naruto de no hablar sobre el hecho de que Kurama podía salir por periodos cortos de su sello.

Los genin de Uzu se despidieron dejando a los de Konoha en el comedor.

Hubo una acalorada discusión entre ellos sobre que hacer con lo que ahora sabían. Los futuros líderes de clan ese día maduraron bastante, Ino reprobó su propia actitud banal y juró dejar de ser así, ya veria si hubo gente de su clan involucrada y si era así que se apiadará Kami de sus almas.

Y algo similar le pasó por la cabeza a los demás.

-Pues parece que ahora Asami tendrá competencia para el título de Hokage- declaró Shino con convicción- haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para borrar el odio de la aldea para con Kurama-san. Esperó que cuando sean los líderes de sus clanes me ayuden a hacerlo- los hijos de Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza y Tsume así como la ojiperla asistieron- y con ayuda de gente como ustedes haremos las cosas mejor- se dirigió a Lee y Tenten que asintieron con convicción.

###########

Tras el trago amargo de sus alumnos, Kakashi y los demás fueron furiosos a ver a Yugao, la espadachín estaba con Sachiko y Anko en las afueras de la torre platicando y en todo momento habían sido observadas por gente de seguridad.

-¿Porque envenenaste a nuestros estudiantes y los pusiste contra nosotros?- le reclamó Kurenai.

-Disculpen ustedes dos- se dirigió a dos Chunnin que estaban en la torre como personal de ella-¿cuanto tiempo llevamos aquí?

-Dos horas- contestó uno de ellos.

-No me sorprende que juzguen a alguien sin tener las pruebas suficientes-continuo la pelipurpura- seguramente Naruto les contó con lujo de detalle la situación que paso aquí, o me van a negar que ustedes dos lo odiaban- señaló a Kakashi y a Kurenai- o que tu veías a tu padre con malos ojos por proteger a Naruto tanto.

Los sensei bajaron la cabeza apenados mientras la ojionix seguía su exposición.

-Así que en vez de hecharle a otros la culpa de sus acciones, deberian de tomar responsabilidad por ellas- Y se dirigió a la torre con sus amigas.

 **#############**

 **Tiempo presente**

Hiruzen acababa de dar un discurso sobre la tercera ronda, discurso que ninguno de los de Konoha oyó, los jounin sensei por reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido y los genin por estar pensando aobre la prueba.

Para todos los extranjeros era muy evidente ver que había pasado algo que fracturó la relación entre los genin y sus senseis. Sasuke había preguntado a Asami por ello y no obtuvo respuesta alguna y sólo obtuvo vaguedades de Sakura y Kakashi y también de sus compañeros, por su parte a Neji la situación le daba igual, el lo único que deseaba era poder luchar contra Hinata o contra alguien de Kumo para hacerles pagar caro por de su familia.

Al terminar su discurso, Hiruzen se dio cuenta de el detalle de la fractura y se lamento por ello, pero si ón era la que pensaba debía de dejar las cosas seguir su cauce porque bien o mal, esa situación la provocaron ellos y debían de buscar la forma de enmendar un poco su error.

Mientras tanto, Kushina veía a lado de Hiruzen muy triste todo y deseaba que a Asami no le tocara un combate contra su hijo el cual en su lugar se veía muy ansioso y animado como el resto de sus compañeros.

Al preguntarle a los aspirantes si alguno deseaba abandonar, Kabuto y Longshot salieron pues alegaron que estaban tocados y no era prudente seguir, así pues se dio oficialmente inició a una ronda preeliminar para la tercera etapa.

Hayate se presentó como el sinodal de la tercera etapa en su ronda preeliminar y dio inició al sorteo de los primeros participantes.

 **Zatanna Copperfield vs Ino Yamanaka.**

Las dos Kunoichi bajaron a la Arena, Zatanna lucía animada, Ino no tanto.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar Hayate dio inició a la pelea.

-Toxico- lanzó rápidamente una Bruma de color roja que inhaló Ino quien salto rápidamente hacia atrás, sin embargo Zatanna no le dejó respirar, pues preparó su siguiente ataque en el acto.

-Drenadoras(1)- y para desconcierto de todos, escupió varias semillas que al impactar en Ino, germinaron rápidamente, dando una flor en su cabeza.

Ino le lanzó varias shuriken que la pumpkaboo bloqueo con un ninjato dando muestra de su gran habilidad.

-Típico de Zatanna- mencionó Sachiko llamando la atención de los sensei de Konoha- ya ganó la pelea sin tener que lastimar a la rubia.

-¿No cree que esta menospreciando a mi alumna?- preguntó molesto y preocupado Asuma.

-Sólo mire- señaló a Ino.

Ino dio un grito de dolor, e instantes después se le veía brillando. El brillo subió a su cabeza y se concentró en la flor, al cabo de un par de segundos una esférita de chakra salió de la flor y se dirigió a la pelirrosa y entró en ella, ahí fue donde se dio cuenta Asuma que además del veneno, esa flor era un problema.

Ino trató de cortar la flor, pero no pudo, con la rapidez que la cortaba, otra crecía volviendo inútil el hacerlo porque su oponente podría aprovechar ese momento para atacarla.

-¿Que pasa princesa, no piensas atacar?- preguntó burlona la ojinaranja.

-¡Ya veras!- dijo Ino molesta.

La Yamanaka se lanzó Kunai en mano contra Zatanna quien usando una navaja le bloqueo fácilmente.

Ino sólo contaba con los jutsus de su familia, en estos momentos lamentaba no haberle hecho caso a Asuma sobre el hecho de tomarse en serio el entrenamiento porque su oponente le estaba domiando y sólo con dos ataques certeros ya la había puesto contra las cuerdas, la flor le robaba chakra constantemente y además rápidamente sentía sus fuerzas disminuir debido al veneno, debía de acabar de una vez su combate.

-Rindete ahora- le sugirió su oponente- francamente me agradas y me sentiría muy mal si te lastimo de gravedad.

Asi que mejor rindete de una vez.

Zatanna miró con condescendencia a Ino antes de preparar su siguiente ataque.

-¡Balas semilla¡- lanzó una buena ráfaga de semillas explosivas que lastimaban a Ino cada que impactaban en ella y eso se notaba debido a sus gritos que le helaban la sangre a sus compañeros.

Tras terminar su ataque Zatanna permaneció expectante a su rival, pero Ino cayó semi inconsciente por lo que la pokemon se acercó con su ninjato en mano y le amago con el.

-Zatanna Gana la pelea- anunció Hayate a la primer vencedora de Uzu.

-¿En serio?- dijo divertida la sensei- le diste oportunidad para rendirse pero no se la dejaste expresar…. Se nota que estabas muy ansiosa por pelear.

La pumpkaboo sólo se encogió de hombros antes de sacar de entre sus cosas una pequeña baya en forma de melocotón en color salmón, se la dio a Ino diciéndole que era el antídoto al veneno.

La ojiazul comió el fruto regalándose en su sabor dulce y exquisito, efectivamente sintió como el veneno dejó de estar en su cuerpo, así que agradeció a la pokemon el gesto haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

###########

Mabui y Chrono(Celebi) se encontraban en las ruinas de la antigua Uzu, la Uzumaki y el dios estaban en la antigua torre de Uzu buscando algo en específico, un par de pergaminos con dos documentos en particular, si bien era cierto que no quisieron reconstruir a la Uzu original y dejarla así como recordatorio eso no significaba que no pudieran acceder a sus secretos, en el pasado, Naruto y alguno de sus hermanos, típicamente Gisele, exploraban las ruinas en busca de algo de valor, debido a los sellos de sangre, era común que regresaran de sus excursiones con el pequeño mostrando cortes como evidencia de sus incursiones, debido a ello, fue que encontraron el sello de adopción o un jutsu similar al Edo Tensei entre otras joyas más.

Mabui y Chrono en estos momentos estaban en la antigua torre del Uzukage en los archivos.

-¿Segura que era aquí?- preguntó el tipo psíquico a lo que la pelirroja asintió.

El antiguo guardián del encinar brillo con fuerza y junto a Mabui desaparecieron, reapareciendo en el mismo lugar que no se veía ahora nada derruido. Se podía oír a lo lejos una batalla, si uno se asomaba al exterior sería posible ver al Uzukage peleando sólo contra varios shinobi de varias aldeas.

Mabui y su acompañante fueron rápidamente al despacho del kage, donde hallaron lo que fueron a buscar, al volver a brillar, la deidad y la Uzumaki regresaron al punto de partida, e instantes después volvieron a desaparecer dejando la oficina, llegando a la sala de audiencias de Arcelia.

-Lo encontramos- mencionó Mabui a una Arcelia que sonrió complacida.

########

Yoroi, el oponente de Sasuke era retirado en una camilla al igual que Sasuke, pese a que ganó su pelea algo le paso al Uchiha y quedó inconsciente, su pelea fue dura, al no poder usar todas sus habilidades debido a lo que Orochimaru le hizo, fue una pelea sufrida.

Ahora los nuevos combatientes bajan al escenario, una más nerviosa que la otra que sonreía arrogante.

-rindete frente, ambas sabemos como va a terminar esto- le conminaba Asami de forma muy arrogante a su compañera.

-Parece que esta pelea será aburroda- comentaba Diana a sus amigos.

-Comienzen- ordenó Hayate.

Sakura lanzó varias shuriken que la pelirroja bloqueo con un ninjato para instantes después lanzarse contra ella.

Sakura sólo atinó a bloquearla con un kunai, lo que no funcionó tan bien pues se notaba que Asami la aventajaba mucho.

-Tsk tsk, que asco de sensei eres Kakashi- le recriminó Yugao- dejame adivinar, Asami es básicamente entrenada por Uzumaki sensei mientras que tu te enfocas en Sasuke.

-Bueno yo….- trató de explicar apenado.

-Si ,yo no soy la madre de esa chica, aunque ella sea una excusa de Kunoichi debiste de entrenar a tres shinobi no sólo a uno, apuesto a que sólo les enseñaste si les fue bien, lo más básico.

El peliplata se quedó callado, en retrospectiva había cometido bastantes errores y dos de ellos recientemente le habían explotado en la cara.

Mientras en el campo, Sakura trataba de golpear a su compañera que de manera socarrona bloqueaba sus golpes, Sakura sólo conocía el Taijutsu propio de la academia, pero su compañera conocía el Taijutsu propio de los sapos, pues ella tomaba clases con Gama Kora , un sapo maestro del taijutsu exclusivo de los sapos.

-Vamos, es todo lo que puedes hacer frentona- se burlaba su compañera- cuando acabe esto estoy pensando en pedirle a Jiji que te saque del equipo y meta a una Kunoichi de las reservas que conocí, estoy segura que Ty lee será de más ayuda que tú, porque ella no es una inutil.

Y eso caló hondo a la pelirrosa porque sabía que Asami tenía razón sobre ella, siempre ponía más atención a su apariencia para tratar de conquistar a Sasuke, pero tampoco era como si Kakashi hiciera un buen trabajo, el jounin sólo les enseñó a caminar en los árboles en el mes que estuvieron suspendidos y nada más y en lo que llevaban juntos, sólo hacían ejercicios de coordinación y al terminarlos, Sasuke se iba con Kakashi a recibir entrenamiento extra.

-vamos, tu sabes que no eres rival para mi, eres una patética niñita que cree que Sasuke se va a fijar en ella, dejame darte tu dosis de realidad.

Y de la espalda de Asami surgieron cadenas verdes que se enredaron en su camarada y comenzaron a estujarla haciendo que Sakura gritara de dolor.

-Asami Uzumaki gana la pela- dictaminó el sinodal a sabiendas que las cadenas de los Uzumaki eran irrompibles, pero con todo y eso, Asami seguía estrujado a Sakura, alarmada Kushina vio como empezaban a aparecer rasgos zorrunos en su hija y esta se ponía más agresiva aumentando el agarre en su compañera.

De un salto Yugao bajo y trazando unos sellos se acercó a la pelirroja que le veía furiosa.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!- Rugió Asami que se lanzó contra Yugao que acababa de trazar sus sellos.

-Contención- susurro la pelipurpura.

Cuatro totems con forma de Xatus aparecieron y de sus bocas surgieron cadenas que apresaron a la Uzumaki, un nuevo tótem, esta vez el de un Cofragem surgió y sacando de su interior vendas envolvió a Asami quien se calmo al sentirse sujetada. Con la velocidad que se calmo, todo desapareció dejando a la Uzumaki menor tendida en el lugar mientras Sakura era sacada del sitio en camilla, sólo Kushina y Kakashi se atrevieron a ir a donde la rubia natural estaba tendida. Yugao que ya estaba en su lugar, recibió una pregunta de parte de Gai que dejo a varios de piedra por su respuesta.

-No, jamás he tenido que usar la contención con Naruto, esta bien sincronizado con el chakra de ella, así que él jamás ha perdido el control, lo aprendí por precaución; pero jamás lo he usado en él.

"Yugao, Naruto ¿Que secretos esconden? Pensaba el Sandaime al ver que el Uzumaki si bien no se mostró sorprendido, si le parecio raro ver a la chica así.

Orochimaru que estaba disfrazado no entendía nada, no sólo la que creyó que era la verdadera Jinchuriki no había pasado a la ronda, Asami parecía ser la verdadera Jinchuriki y además estaba el hecho de que en Uzu había un chico idéntico a Minato en su juventud. Vaya que se iba a divertir averiguando que ocurría.

Por su lado, los genin de Konoha veían con más respeto a Naruto si era verdad que no se ponía así merecía su respeto, aunque sospechaban que Kurama tenía algo que ver, pero fueron sacados rápidamente de sus cavilaciones al ver a los siguientes peleadores.

 **Idate Kubo vs Smellerbee.**

Idate hacia rato que tenía ganas de ir al baño, pero por el detalle de que si iba y le llamaban a pelear sin estar podían descalifarlo,por ello , se había estado aguantando, al ver su nombre bajo medio bailando de ganas de ir al baño, por lo que al llegar y dar la orden Hayate, el pensaba atacar rápido para acabar rápido.

Cuando el medio muerto jounin dio la orden de iniciar, la Kunoichi sacó dos ninjatos e hizo elegantes katas que tenían el objetivo de intimidar a su rival, Idate se veía ansioso, si. Pero no por lo que ella pensaba.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- dijo desenfundando su 9mm de su porta armas

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

Cinco disparos de formar consecutiva se oyeron, Smellerbee se arrojó al suelo revolcándose de dolor, Idate corrió y le encañono en la frente, al ver Hayate que esa arma hirió a la Kunoichi de Iwa en su costado y en las articulaciones del hombro y de los muslos, entendió que si disparaba a esa distancia en la cabeza la iba a matar por lo que lo declaró ganador.

El pelirrojo salió disparado al baño ante la mirada atónita de todos, los de Uzu incluidos que pasado su estupor se llevaron la palma de la mano a la cara en un gesto de pena ajena.

"Te pasas" pensó Yugao por el arrebato de su alumno.

Del lado de los demás, Tenten puso una sonrisa de niña y dando un grito de fangirl fue a encarar a los de Uzu para saber que había pasado.

-¡Esa arma es asombrosa!- exclamó la castaña zarandeando a Blake- ¿Que es, como se usa, me regalan una?- atropello al charmeleon con sus preguntas quien de las sacudías ya tenía los ojos en espiral.

-por favor, mi alumno esta mareado- señaló la greninja a Tenten que apenada soltó al genin, tras lo cual respondieron a sus preguntas.

-arma de fuego, sólo aprietas el gatillo estando el arma cargada con esto- Daisuke le mostró una bala- y bueno.,...

La Greninja lo meditó, después de todo, era una alumna de Gai, pero no iban q hacerlo ahora.

-Ya veremos- Fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja.

Hiruzen veia al igual que todos los demás a Uzu, esa muestra de Idate les demostraba la abismal diferencia entre sus naciones, el arma usada por Idate en ningún momento necesitó chakra para activarse o al elemento fuego, eso queirq decir que esa arma podría ser usada por civiles, lo que volvía más peligrosa a su aldea de lo que ya era.

La pantalla volvió a sortear a dos genin para la pelea llegándole el turno a los genin de la aldea de Oto de demostrar su habilidad

 **Ace vs Karui.**

A los equipos de Uzu no les sorprendió ver que sólo usaran el nombre, aunque ellos ya sabían de su origen Uzumaki, mientras Karin que veía las peleas junto a Anko en el lugar designando para que ella las vea, podía sentir que Karui al igual que Asami y Kushina eran Uzumaki, a la ojirubi le costo bastante trabajo contener su ira al ver a su tia ahí, Karin culpaba a Kushina de la muerte de su madre, vaya que sentiría mucho placer cuando Arcelia llegara a la aldea.

Ace era un joven de cabello ligeramente ondulado en color ónix, usaba un sombrero de paja teñido de naranja , una daga en el pecho desnudo que dejaba ver su trabajado abdomen, tenía pecas en el rostro que le hacían ver más guapo pues enmarcaban sus ojos color negro, usaba la bandana de su aldea shinobi como cinturón de sus vaqueros negros y usaba además el calzado jounin estándar.

-Comiencen.

Rápidamente Karui se lanzó de frente contra Ace con una katana, el genin sacando un Tanto bloqueo el embate de la pelirroja que trató de darle una patada, pero leyendo sus movimientos, Ace sólo salto hacia atrás y rápidamente trazo sellos de mano.

-Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego.

Y e escupió una gran bola que salió a toda velocidad disparada contra la ojiambar que la bloqueo usando una pared de tierra.

-Eres buena, lo reconozco- sonrió Ace de manera sincera- aún así no eres rival para mi.

-Eso no se verá hasta que acabe el combate- le espetó secamente la Kunoichi- elemento rayo, Alondra.

Y varias alondras hechas de electricidad volaron hacia donde estaba Ace que las esquivaba lo mejor que podía pues la Uzumaki lanzó muchas.

-Se nota que es de Kumo- dijo de forma cansada el peliplata- pero ese jutsu es muy avanzado para una genin.

-¿A que se refiere Kakshi sensei?- preguntó Asami que ya estaba menos furiosa, aún así seguía resentida con sus compañeros de generación.

-Requiere cantidades bastante elevadas de chakra, es un jutsu grado B- explicó el jounin- eso quiere decir que esa chiquilla tiene reservas de chakra similares a las de un jounin.

Ace se dejó caer en el suelo, de treinta alondras que le lanzaron recibió de lleno catorce,¡ y vaya que dolían!, el azabache sólo apreto los dientes antes de levantarse y comenzar a trazar su contra ataque.

-Elemento fuego, marea roja- y de su boca salió una ola de fuego que Karui tuvo que volver a bloquear usando una pared, eso ya lo esperaba Ace que corrió rápidamente y salto el muro para darle una patada voladora a la pelirroja que bloqueo lo mejor que pudo poniendo sus brazos en X, pero Ace no le dejó respirar. Salto hacia atrás y al caer con el momentum, se impuso para darle una patada de hacha que conectó de lleno en la Kunoichi que se estrelló de forma aparatosa en el duró piso del lugar.

Pero se recompuso, más o menos consciente, la genin trazo sellos de mano y se lanzó contra el ojionix.

-Elemento tierra, Shuriken de rocas.

Y varias rocas pequeñas y afiliadas se lanzaron de lleno contra el azabache que las bloqueaba con su Tanto, al terminar su jutsu, Karui se lanzó contra el genin usando su arma, pero este retrocedió a último instante y logró sujetarla del cuello con un candado.

La Uzumaki fue perdiendo lentamente la conciencia hasta caer como trapo sobre los brazos de Ace, dando por terminada la pelea.

C subió con la pelirroja en la espalda visiblemente molesto por el resultado de la pelea, a el no le agrado nada que Uzu en dos combates contra genin de dos grandes aldeas, estos vencieran a sus rivales de forma aplastante, ahora otro genin de ese tipo, esta vez de Oto, derrotó a una de los suyos, a la Uzumaki, lo que para el no significaba nada bueno por la posible debilidad de los hijos de la pelirroja, descendientes que se suponía ayudarían a Kumo a alcanzar una mayor gloria.

El jounin dejó caer a la pelirroja pesadamente al piso y se volteo con indiferencia a ver la siguiente pelea.

###########

La comitiva de Kiri y del País del agua se retiró a su hotel con bastante nostalgia, Arcelia entrego a Mei la bandana de Susume a la kage, dándole a entender que pese a saber el secreto de la espadachín, el Shichibukai que la venció optó por sólo decirselo a ella gesto que agradeció bastante Mei.

En estos momentos, la Kage veía una película en la TV, la película trataba sobre dos bandas de criminales juveniles que eran acérrimos rivales y pese a eso, el hermano del líder de una de ellas y la hermana menor del otro líder se habían enamorado. A Mei le pareció tierna la premisa y lloró como Magdalena con el trágico final de la cinta, quedándose a ver la siguiente sobre un mago de feria que era arrastrado por un tornado a una tierra desconocida, mientras en su habitación, Yue se desteñia a carcajadas con las ocurrencias de un grupo de actores que se notaba dado su parecido ,que eran hermanos, pues bien, en su película uno de ellos era un muy torpe feudal que cometía muchas locuras y disparates haciendo reír a la feudal por ello.

Y mientras eso ocurría, Arcelia y Horemheb( Hoo ho) se encontraban en una habitación apartada del palacio donde había dos ataúdes sencillos que contenían los cuerpos de una mujer y de un joven.

-Puedes comenzar en cuanto quieras hijo- le pidió la diosa a su hijo hacer su "magia" a lo que el sólo asintió antes de comenzar a brillar.

##########

Shino venció con relativa facilidad a Zaku, el segundo de los seis shinobi de Oto que bajaba a pelear, el equipo 10, Lee y Asami recordaban al tio y sus habilidades por lo que les pareció muy brillante la forma en la que Shino lo machacó, literalmente pues al tipo le hizo reventar sus brazos reduciéndose estos a muñones.

La siguiente pelea prometía y bastante, las dos Kunoichi llegaban al escenario dispuestas a llevarse la victoria.

-¡Comienzen!

Kurotsuki rápidamente trazo sus sellos de mano y atacó a la peliverde de Uzu.

-Elemento tierra, Shuriken de rocas.

Y una cantidad aún mayor de estas, comparadas a las que lanzó Karui se lanzaron contra una imperturbable Diana que sacaba perezosamente su Tanto para preparar su contrataque.

-Protección.

El domo de energía pulverizó a todas las shuriken asombrando a todos los que no vieron pelear a los Shichibukai, y a los Jounin de Konoha, también porque aparentemente están ese jutsu era básico para ellos, un jutsu que dado su poder defensivo fácilmente podría ser catalogado como un grado A.

Al estrellarse el último shuriken, la kirlia se lanzó, arma en mano contra la azabache que creó un muro grueso para cubrirse pero este fue partido con la facilidad que un cuchillo al tojo vivo cortara mantequilla.

La ojinaranja sostenía su arma que brillaba en color azul, el tanto zumbaba mientras Diana lo usaba para partir los kunai que la nieta de Onoki le arrojó, haciendolos ver como si estuvieran hechos de unicel siendo cortados por un arma al rojo vivo.

-¡Diana use the force!- gritaron al mismo tiempo sus compañeros de equipo y sus amigos recibiendo tremendo golpe en la cabeza de parte de ambas sensei.

"Payasos" pensaron al unísono Yugao y Sachiko.

Diana se sacudió esa vergüenza y se lanzó con su arma contra la ojionix que veía frustrada que esa Kunoichi de Uzu aparentemente era mejor que ella.

-Al psicorte nada se le resiste, lo que uses lo paetire en dos y tu Kekkei mora no podras usarlo más que una vez a sabiendas que puedo usar mi campo de fuerza para bloquearlo- analizó la situación la tipo psíquico - lo más recomendable es que te rindas ahora.

-¡Eso jamás!- le expreso exasperada la ojionix que se lanzó contra la pokemon.

Diana parecía ver con sobrada facilidad el estilo de taijutsu de su oponente lo que hizo sudar frjo al sensei del equipo de Iwa que también era el padre de la joven, a Akatsuchi le asombraba que alguien como Diana pudiera ver a la perfección, los movimientos de un estilo de Taijutsu que se suponía impredecible.

-Tiene un buen manejo del Haki de observación- elogió Sachiko a la alumna de Yugao, cuyo alago oyeron varios genin y jounin que no entendían que era eso del Haki.

-Si, su nivel es muy bueno para ser una genin- concordó la pelipurpura.

-¿Que es el Haki?- preguntó Hinata a Zatanna, pues los genin de Konoha estaban viendo los combates junto años de Uzu.

Zatanna explicó rápidamente que era el Haki y sus tipos mencionado que Diana tenía un buen nivel del de observación, mencionando tambien de paso que Naruto y Daisuke eran los que mejor manejo de al menos dos de los tres tipos tenían, siendo el de armadura el que mejor usaba Naruto y el Haki de observación ,Daisuke.

-Entonces, eso fue lo que ese Shichibukai uso para detener las shuriken y kunai durante la pelea de exhibición- dedujo Shikamaru que recibió un asentimiento por respuesta.

En el escenario, Kurtosuki respiraba agitada, Diana se veía mejor, ella sólo tenia que evadir sus golpes antes de que la azabache le concentara alguno y evitar o bloquear sus jutsus, el cansancio haría el resto.

Pero fiel a su costumbre, la pokémon psíquico planeaba vencer a su rival dando una muestra de sus habilidades.

Kurotsuki lanzó varias kunai de roca que Diana bloqueo con Protección, al terminar su jutsu, rápidamente ella tenía el suyo preparado.

-¡Rayo!

Y apuntado a la Kunoichi de Iwa, Diana para sorpresa de todos en especial de los shinobi de Kumo, descargó sobre la ojionix un rayo que nada pudo hacer la joven para esquivarlo.

Kurotsuki se dejó caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, adolorida y entumecida por la descarga vio impotente como Diana usando su tanto imbuido en la energía del psicorte se acercaba a ella para amagarla.

-Uzu gana la pelea- fue lo que dictaminó Hayate para vergüenza de la bella pero temperamental kunoichi que se sentía humillada ya que su aldea fue sacada directamente por Uzu que se suponía era una aldea inferior.

Diana subió entre vítores de sus amigos y compañeros que ansiaban ser los siguientes para mostrarles a todos que Uzu era en realidad la verdadera potencia entre las naciones shinobi.

 **Omake.**

 **Cuatro horas antes del inició de las preeliminares.**

Anko despertó cómodamente abrazada a Naruto, la bella domadora de serpientes había tenido una gran noche de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado, si bien, no hubo penetración, la paso y la gozó en grande, porque lo hizo con el hombre que robo su corazón.

Al voltear a ver a su amado ojiazul, vio que compartía la cama con alguien más, pues del otro lado, también abrazando a Naruto se encontraba una muy hermosa pelinaranja que le competía en atractivo.

Anko iba a reclamarle a la chica despertandola de mala forma , pero ella le ganó haciéndolo sola.

-Buenos días Anko-chan- saludó sonriendo la ojinaranja- supongo que fue una gran noche.

-¿Quien rayos eres tu?- dijo la pelipurpura con muchos celos bajando la voz para no despertar a Naruto.

Kurama sólo mostró sus colas y orejas de zorro haciendo a Anko entender la identidad de la joven, asustándose por ello.

Kurama le aclaró que Arcelia le ayudó a salir en ocasiones, ella podía salir hasta seis horas consecutivas y alejarse hasta veinte kilómetros del sello y también le dijo que ella quería a Naruto.

Kurama también le aclaró que si se mostraba ante ella era por dos motivos.

El primero era que Sabía que guardaría el secreto de ella.

El segundo era porque quería tener una plática con ella.

La Biju le dijo que notó que se enamoró de Naruto y que ella aprobaba su relación, pero que el rubio era un poco despistado, por lo que tendría que ser menos sutil para intentar tener una relación con el, también le dijo que le pareció un detalle muy tierno que haya dejado que alguien a quien no conocía fuera la primerq vez "en forma" del rubio, algo que era muy bello ya que esa persona amaba a Naruto tanto o más que ella.

Y fue ahí donde Anko lo notó, la ojichocolate le preguntó si su Jinchuriki sabía que ella se enamoró de el, Kurama argumento que Naruto la veía como su hermana pues para el, Yugao y ella fueron su primer familia junto a Anko y Hiruzen.

Anko le dijo que debía de arriesgarse a ello, a lo que Kurama le dijo que un día esperaba tener el valor de hacerlo.

Pasados seis minutos el ojiazul despertó y vio al pie de su cama a su amiga y a la pelipurpura platicando animadamente, haciéndole sonreír por ello, Anko como muchos otros se preguntaba lo mismo, porque si Kurama parecía ser una criatura muy gentil, había atacado la aldea.

Una vez que la biju regreso al sello, pelipurpura y rubio bajaron al comedor a desayunar, al personal de la torre le pareció raro ver a Anko sonreír y más por hacerlo mientras platicaba con el genin de Uzu.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Anko finalmente reunió el valor para hacerle una pregunta al genin, la pobre mujer parecía adolescente, el corazón latía con fuerza y sentía que se ahogaba de nervios, así que soltó su pregunta esperando que no le fuera muy mal con la respuesta.

-Naruto, ¿Que opinas de mi?

-Mmm, eres una mujer única, eres fuerte,bella, inteligente, tienes personalidad y un gran corazón que sólo muestras con la gente que quieres.- contestó sonriendo el genin- por eso es que te quiero mucho.

-Ya veo- dijo la domadora de serpientes algo decepcionada- me quieres como amiga.

-Si, se que sólo podemos ser amigos- contestó el genin haciendo que el corazón de Anko se acelerara mas- porque a mi me gustaría ser…..

Anko beso apasionadamente al rubio que rápidamente correspondió al beso, separándose sólo por falta de aire, si hubieran puesto antencion hubieran visto a los Chunnin varones maldecir a Naruto por lograr conquistar a Anko o a las kunoichi no bajar de asaltacunas a la pelipurpura.

De pronto ambos sintieron un aura muy pero muy aterradora y al voltear de manera robótica hacia el lugar de donde venía esa sensación vieron a Yugao dirigirse hacia ellos.

-¡AAANKOOOO!- grito la shichibukai avanzando hacia ellos.

Tras ser detenida por Naruto, Yugao vio que el amor de Anko era eso, amor, como la propia Yugao aprendió al vivir en Uzu, el amor en su estado más puro no era algo que reprochar, ella sabía que su amiga y su alumno eran felices y tenía en la mente varias relaciones que eran exitosas pese a lo "exótico" de las mismas.

"Además no es como si yo tuviera cara para reclamar algo, legalmente Naruto es adulto, sumado al hecho de que teóricamente soy pokefilica" pensaba tenuemente sonrojada pensado en el capitán de la guardia real en Ciudad Ópalo.

-Bueno, si quieren ser novios no soy quien para impedirlo-admitio derrotada Yugao- felicidades amiga.

Después de todo no era tan descabellado que terminaran juntos pues ambos tenían muchas cosas en común.

La recién formada pareja se volvió a dar un beso para sellar su relación teniendo a los otros integrantes del equipo Torchic como testigos.

 **1)))))) En harás de la trama, algunos pokemon tendrán ataques que no conocen en el canon pero que son de su tipo,como en este caso.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Uzu comienza pisando fuerte siendo el directo responsable de sacar a una de las cuatro grandes aldeas shinobi presentes en el Examen, faltan varios combates por delante y les prometo que serán algunos de ellos interesantes.**

 **Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo "Jinchuriki".**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	16. Jinchuriki

**Jinchuriki.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review.**

 **Enightmare.**

Ese era el plan, me base en la anécdota de una escena de la primer película de Indiana Jones.

 **Jmg.**

Pues gracias, el siguiente no se cuanto tarde pero será publicado, abandonar mis fics sólo estando 3m bajo tierra de eso no tengas duda.

 **Comenzamos.**

Hasta ahora Uzu había peleado tres veces y logró ganar imponiéndose de manera abrumadora en tres ocasiones diferentes a sus adversarios. Los espectadores no podían más que ver analíticamente a sus genin.

Orochimaru sabía de la nueva nación y aldea, pero debido a que en su opinión no valian la pena, no hizo realmente por estudiarla.

Así que ver a Yugao Uzuki en la nueva Uzu vaya que le sorprendió , como también le deleitó ver los jutsus usados tanto por Zatanna como por Diana, en definitiva que se estaba divirtiendo pese a todo.

Diana subió a su lugar y fue recibida por sus amigos y compañeros muy animados, Yugao sólo asintió orgullosa de su pupila, en verdad que no hacía más que guiarla en algunos ejercicios y enseñarle uno que otro movimiento o jutsu pues los pokemon instintivamente aprendían la mayoría de sus ataques por sí mismos, aún así le alegraba ver que los entrenamientos daban su resultado.

El tablero mostraba a los siguientes adversarios que bajaban al escenario dispuestos a ganar.

 **Yugito Nii vs Nami.**

Nuevamente dos kunoichi bajaban al escenario, la rubia de kumo iba a enfrentarse a una kunoichi de Oto, Nami era una joven de dieciséis años , cabello naranja claro ondulado, ojos azules y bonita figura, vestía un tank top azul claro y unos vaqueros del mismo color y usaba la bandana de Oto en el brazo izquierdo.

Las genin se miraron de manera analítica, al dar Hayate la orden iniciaron las hostilidades.

Nami armó rápidamente un bastón al cual comenzó a agitar liberando pequeñas esferas rojas, azules y amarillas que al irse uniendo en el techo, para desconcierto de la mayoría, generaron una nube negra que de apoco comenzó a general relámpagos.

"Que rayos es eso" pensaba cautelosa Yugito al ver como esa nube se formaba.

" **No tengo idea pero más vale que tengas cuidado, podrías no salir bien librada si te descuidas".**

-Elemento rayo, Centella- hizo el ademán de golpear algo como si su bastón fuera un mazo la pelinaranja.

Y efectivamente de la nube, una centella se lanzó contra Yugito que esquivo por poco el rayo. Pero Nami no la dejó descansar, uno tras otro, los rayos eran esquivados por poco por la rubia que vio con el rabillo del ojo como C le veía furioso.

Y eso era por el mismo motivo, era en su opinión muy malo que la jinchuriki fuera dominada por una joven de otra aldea recién fundada.

-Esa joven es muy habil- elogió Sachiko a Nami- su arma hace el trabajo, ella prácticamente no está usando chakra.

Lo cual era cierto.

-Rindete, soy mejor que tú- señaló Nami a su oponente.

-Eso no va a pasar.

Yugito rápidamente trazó sus sellos de mano y lanzó su jutsu.

-elemento fuego, jutsu pelo de ratón- y pequeños ratones azules de fuego se lanzaron contra Nami que los esquivaba por poco.

Tras esquivar el último, la joven volvió a liberar rápidamente más esferas a la nube preparando su jugada.

-Elemento hielo, granizo.

Y comenzó a granizar. El granizo era enorme, tan grande como pelotas de baseball que golpeaban el terreno de forma inclemente de forma tal que incluso Hayate tuvo que sacar un chokuto para protegerse de este.

Yugito esquivo lo mejor que pudo al granizo, pero no fue suficiente, varios le golpearon con fuerza y al cabo de un minuto la joven tenía varias contusiones en el cuerpo y lo peor era que Nami estaba como si nada.

" **No te rindas gatita"** alentaba Matatabi a su contenedora **" si no vas a pelear por ti, hazlo por tu hermana ".**

C había amenazado a las kunoichi para que dieran su máximo y ganaran sus combates, a ella la amenazó con Samui, si Yugito perdía, el desgraciado de C violaría a su hermana frente a ella, así que la hermana mayor de Samui, recordando ello se lleno de furia y se lanzó contra Nami de frente.

Rápidamente Nami modificó su bastón y espero a la rubia que cargó de frente contra ella.

-¡Tornado Tempo!- exclamó triunfante la ojiazul.

Dos esferas salieron del arma y se enredaron en el cuerpo de Yugito, inmovilizándola debido a que estas esferas estaban unidas a un resorte, al terminar de enrollarse, la jinchuriki salió disparada con fuerza a la pared donde quedó incrustada y semi inconsciente.

Hayate iba a dictaminar la victoria de la pelinarnaja cuando Yugito despertó de súbito, sus rasgos se volvieron felinos saliendole una cola de gato y orejas hechas de chakra. La rubia se puso en cuatro patas y se lanzó contra la pelinaranja, Nami lanzó varias esferas e instantes después varios rayos cayeron con la intensión de fulminar a la rubia, pero ella esquivaba todos los rayos. Maullando amenazadoramente, la ojiazul de Kumo con sus uñas convertidas en garras, le dio un zarpazo a Nami que sólo atinó a bloquear el golpe con su arma.

El bastón se rompió y no conforme con ello, Yugito se lanzó contra la genin de Oto y le atravesó el hombro con sus garras, haciendo gritar de forma escalofriante a Nami, Ace y su otro compañero de equipo, Sanji bajaron a auxiliarle pues sin su bastón estaba indefensa.

Pero también bajo Yugao, haciendo los mismos sellos, los tótem reaparecieron e hicieron su labor, al calmarse Yugito, Yugao se acercó a ella para liberarla y sutilmente le susurro algo al oído que hizo que la rubia se alegrará, Hayate dictaminó por intervención la victoria de la jinchuriki mientras Ace acompañaba a Nami a la enfermería.

Todos vieron la lucha con diversas emociones, Kushina sabía que eso ocurría con los jinchuriki si una fuerte emoción los dominaba, típicamente ira, pero a ella jamás le ocurrió aquello, Asami entendía ahora por que la mirada de miedo que Sakura le dedicaba, tras acabar su combate le temía. Si ella dio un espectáculo similar entendía el porque la mirada tan fría y oscura de parte de Shino y los demás y eso le dolía.

Asami estaba enamorada de Shino pero era muy orgullosa para admitirlo y en todo caso, gracias a los consejos de su madre, quien debía dar el primer paso era él, más aún por el excelente partido que ella era, pero ahora, Shino le veía con ira y condescendencia y eso le lastimaba ,peor aun, en la pelea de esa otra demonio, no la veía igual, como tampoco lo hicieron los demás.

"Por lo menos ella si ganó su pelea" pensó C analíticamente "Es una lástima que no sea yo quien desvirgue a su hermana, me tendre que conformar con Mabui. Así aprenderá Karui a hacer bien su trabajo… mejor no… o de lo contrario Bee podría matarme."

El ruin jounin dejó de momento de lado su castigo a la pelirroja, pero ella de que las pagaría , lo haría.

El tablero volvió a sortear al azar a los siguientes oponentes deteniéndose en un par de nombres que puso a una de las jounin presentes muy angustiada por la siguiente pelea.

 **Kiba Inuzuka vs Daisuke Toho.**

-¡Genial, ahora le mostraré a Hinata que soy todo un alfa!- fanfarroneo el arrogante Kiba que era secundado por los ladridos alegres de su fiel can Akamaru.

Daisuke sólo bajo tranquilo mientras Kiba lo hacía con exceso de confianza, al dar la orden Hayate de Iniciar, el Inuzuka le advirtió al pelirrojo.

-Para tu mala suerte eres igual a Sasuke, voy a disfrutar mucho esto.

El castaño se puso en cuatro patas y cargó de frente contra Daisuke, el impacto fue brutal y el pokemon salió disparado hacia atrás cayendo aparatosamente haciendo que Diana y Zatanna usaran una habilidad y en su lugar activaran una suerte de ventana donde ellas y sus amigos veían la pelea.

En el escenario, Hinata llegó corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos de Kiba que le recibió y beso apasionadamente haciendo a todos los de Uzu y a los integrantes de los equipos 8 ,10 y Gai, Shino y Neji incluidos estallar en sonoras carcajadas lo que desconcertó a Hayate y a la mayoría de que Sachiko riera así por la eliminación de su pupilo.

Al cabo de un par de segundos, una especie de efecto óptico ocurrió y todos vieron la causa de las risas pues el zoroak estaba ileso a lado de Kiba que besaba con pasión a su mascota en la boca.

-Hinata, no te caerían nada mal unas mentas- expresó Kiba, que oyó las carcajadas aumentar su intensidad, al ver que en realidad besaba a su perro lo soltó y dejó caer pesadamente mientras oía las carcajadas burlonas de Daisuke y de la mayoría por lo ocurrido.

-¿Cuando lanzó ese genjutsu?- preguntó Kurenai desconectada por la maestría del Zoroak.

-Jamás, eso era una ilusión, si lo quiere ver así, es un espejismo. Si bien Daisuke es hijo de la última de los Shichibukai, de Reiko Toho, la asesina fantasma, la mejor usuaria de genjutsu de Uzu, el en realidad crea ilusiones complejas usado espejismos y su talento nato para imitar voces y sonidos.

Muchos de los que oyeron aquello se quedaron sin habla, un genjutsu podría disiparse, un espejismo no, lo que volvía letal al genin aún para joujin experimentados debido a que sería muy complicado que pudieran despejar una ilusión óptica que era creada a capricho de la intención y manipulación de su atacante.

-¡VAS A PAGAR CARA ESA HUMILLACIÓN!- Exclamó rojo de ira y vergüenza el genin que trazó unos sellos de mano de forma frenética.

-Arte ninja, mimetismo animal.

Akamaru se envolvió en una cortina de humo que terminó revelando a una copia exacta de Kiba.

Kiba y su perro se pusieron en cuatro patas y se lanzaron con todo contra el doppelganger de Sasuke.

-¡Colmillo sobre colmillo!

E impactaron contra el ojiazul de frente pero este se deshizo en miles de partículas probando ser una ilusión.

-¡Sal de donde quiera que estes!- grito furioso el Inuzuka que de de súbito recibió un uppercut potente y luego una patada ascendente que le simbro la quijada.

-Vamos, ¿en verdad eres así de inmaduro?- le preguntó el pelirrojo de Uzu por medio de un eco que retumbaba en todo el lugar- olvidas que los combates no siempre los gana el más fuerte sino el más listo, lo que para tu desgracia te pone en desventaja.

La mayoría le dio razón al zoroak, mientras Kiba era golpeado de un lado a otro por el pokemon mientras Akamaru y su dueño trataban en vano de ubicarlo.

A Kiba eso fue lo que le pareció peor, el Inuzuka noto que desde el principio que sólo él recibía los golpes, nunca le asestó uno sólo a Akamaru, ya que el pokemon fue desde el principio capaz de verlo.

"Maldición me tiene acorralado, y lo peor es que no puedo confiar en mi olfato, sólo soy capaz de oler un zorro que debe de estar acompañándolo" pensaba a mil por hora mientras era golpeado de forma inclemente.

-Ese chico esta jodido- opinó Zatanna- Daisuke fue el segundo mejor de nuestra generación, además está el hecho de que sus ilusiones sólo se pueden disipar con un jutsu que yo y Diana conocemos.

¡BAAM!

¡POW!

Kiba era golpeado sin descanso por su oponente que se aburrió del apareció frente a Kiba preparando su último y definitivo ataque.

-¡Tajo umbrío!

Y envuelto en chakra oscuro le lanzó dos ondas de energía que dieron de lleno en Kiba que cayó fulminado pesadamente al suelo.

-Daisuke gana la pelea- dictaminó Hayate.

El zoroark subió a su lugar entre ovaciones de sus camaradas mientras se sorteaban los siguientes combatientes.

 **Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi.**

El vago #1 de su generación bajo junto a la bella azabache de Oto.

-¡Comiencen!

"Ah, en estos momentos podría estar en casita, tumbado en la azotea, mirando las nubes" pensaba Shikamaru que evitaba con facilidad un senbon que tintineaba debido a un cascabel " pero le tengo mas miedo a mamá que desagrado a trabajar duro"

Reflexionaba al mismo tiempo que esquivaba otra arma igual.

Kin le lanzaba varios senbon con cascabel que Shikamaru esquivaba sin realmente hacer mucho esfuerzo. Pero muy pronto pagaría ese error.

#######

La reunión había salido a pedir de boca para la señora feudal, no sólo indirectamente se hizo de Utakata, también para alivio de Yagura, logró sembrar la duda sobre su cambio de comportamiento en el y en el padre de Yue, El ex mizukage al menos sabía que a la larga se iba a limpiar su nombre.

En estos momentos la señora feudal revisaba aquel documento que Mabui y Chrono trajeron de las ruinas de la antigua Uzu, como ella suponía las cosas eran más turbias de lo que parecían.

"Todo por mantener el secreto" pensaba furiosa la deidad.

Arcelia fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Horemheb que le informaba que sus nuevos inquilinos ya habían despertado y necesitaban recibir "la charla".

En una habitación apartada del palacio, una mujer y un joven miraban el lugar expectantes, la mujer y el joven sabían que de cierta manera tenían un vínculo en común, no eran capaces de recordarlo y aún así, pese a recordar de forma borrosa algunas cosas, se sentían aliviados de estar juntos.

El pensamiento más claro que la mujer tenía era el de estar luchando contra una espadachín pelipurpura que blandía tres armas al mismo tiempo, el joven por su lado recordaba pelear contra un pelirrojo de mirada fiera, el se veía en un domo de espejos que aquel joven destrozaba a puño limpio y lo demás a partir de ese punto era en ambos casos muy nebuloso.

Arcelia entró a la habitación poniendo en guardia a la mujer y al joven, para calmarlos la diosasólo sonrió haciendo que se calmaran sus invitados al verla sonreír.

-Me llamó Arcelia Uzuki, señora feudal del país del sol, sean bienvenidos, Susume y Haku Yuki.

Y de entre sus ropas sacó dos esferas doradas, soplo de forma delicada a ellas y cada una se lanzó a la mujer o al joven, instantes después ahora reconociéndose a medias, La espadachín con lágrimas en los ojos abrazó con fuerza a su hijo que sólo atinó a llorar en silencio.

#########

El vago rápidamente se dio cuenta de su exceso de confianza al atacar a Kin, la genin de Oto le lanzó varios senbon con cascabel que Shikamaru bloqueaba o esquivaba según la ocasión,

Llegado al momento indicado, Kin trazo sus sellos de mano pues su trampa estaba puesta.

-Ilusión sonica- sentenció Kin que logró hacer resonar los cascabeles gracias a un hilo metálico en ellos.

Shikamaru comenzó a sentir vértigo, la habitación se deformaba terriblemente y oía distorsionada voz de Kin que triunfante, se burlaba de su mediocridad al menospreciarla sólo por ser mujer.

La genin le lanzó varias agujas más que dieron el Shikamaru que se novia u trataba de contra atacar, ya que notó que no sufría los efectos del vértigo con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a apuntar sus shuriken y a lanzarlas hacia el lugar del que le disparaban las que le herian, deseaba que su estrategia diera resultado por lo que al abrir los ojos sutilmente sonrió aliviado.

-Esto se acabó, rindete - sonrió confiada Kin- estas acabado.

Iba a atacar cuando lo noto, su sombra estaba atada a la de Shikamaru y este era quien sonreía más radiante que ella.

-Coincido, esto se ha terminado- menciono mientras sacaba un kunai- llegó la hora de acabar con esto.

Y Shikamaru lanzó el arma obligando a Kin a lanzar la suya, la bella genin vio como Shikamaru se hacia para atrás y así evitaba su arma, pero ella sólo sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza antes de caer inconsciente.

Kin se había ido haciendo hacia atrás, así que mientras atacó al genio estratega, nunca notó que caía en una trampa.

-Un buen shinobi siempre mantiene a su entorno en mente- sentenció Shikamaru que era vitoreado por sus compañeros y los genin de Uzu que reconocieron su gran estratagema, el chico de peinado de piña había ido haciendo que lentamente Kin se fuera pegando al muro, al esquivar el kunai, la joven se golpeó con la pared atrás de ella tan fuerte en la cabeza que se puso a sí misma fuera de combate.

La pizarra volvió a sortear a los siguientes rivales.

 **Samui Nii vs Naruto Uzuki.**

Los genin bajaron en el acto, Samui se veía por fuera sin emoción alguna, por dentro estaba muy nerviosa, ya habían luchado cuatro de los seis genin de Uzu y todos habían ganado de forma contundente, aunque ella se sabía una gran kunoichi , sentía desconfianza de sus habilidades ya que debía admitir que la muestra de habilidad de Daisuke y las de Zatanna y su amiga le dejaron muy claro que ella no estaba a la altura de este desafío en particular.

-Comienzen.

Naruto Rápidamente desello dos de las tres Katanas que sus hermanos le habían regalado, a Kushina y a Asami les parecieron muy bellas y Tenten casi sufrió un orgasmo al ver tan magníficas armas en poder del ojiazul.

-Si que se está tomando esto en serio si piensa usar a dos de los tres titanes de Uzu- comentó Idate quien recibió un asentimiento de los demás genin.

-¿Titanes de Uzu?- preguntó Tenten con corazones en las pupilas al conocer el nombre de tan magníficas armas.

-Los Titanes de Uzu es el nombre genérico de las armas que blande Naruto. Esta Sherezade , Simbad y Aladino, cada espada por si misma es muy poderosa, sólo mi princesa de Uzu o mis espadas guardianas compiten en poder a las armas de Naruto- comenzó a explicar Yugao- Sherezade es la Titánide de la noche (1) con ella puede general ataques de elemento Yang con más facilidad, luego esta Simbad el Titán del mar, lo que aumenta las capacidades de los elementos de agua y aire de mi pupilo y por último Aladino, el titán del Fuego, con el cual pese a carecer de esa afinidad elemental puede crear jutsus de ese elemento. Unas extraordinarias armas si me lo permiten.

Tenten casi se desmaya por la explicación, mientras que la mayoría estaban hechos piedra de la impresión. Al salir de su estupor Ino fue quien preguntó que armas tenía en estos momentos a lo que Diana contestó que las armas que portaba eran la Titánide de la noche y el Titán del fuego.

Kushina no recordaba nada a esas armas y Asami tampoco por lo que vehementemente le preguntó a Yugao de donde salieron recibiendo una respuesta que no le agrado.

-Los Titanes y las guardianas fueron forjadas por dos de los hermanos de Naruto- medio mintió Yugao- Morty sama y Kal el sama las crearon y se las regalaron para su décimo cumpleaños mientras que mis armas me las dieron cuando gané mi título como Shichibukai, a todos nos dieron un arma o armas al ganar el título.

Y era cierto, la Chokuto de Sachiko y la Alabarda de Ash fueron regalos de la familia real para los shichibukai, Yugao recibió un regalo también pero su obsequio ella sólo lo usaría en caso de extrema necesidad, no necesitaban saber eso las personas que disimulada o descaradamente oían su explicación.

Kushina al fin había aclarado el misterio de las armas de Yugao, Shirohime era una de las espadas que no pertenecían a Kiri, más poderosas del mundo, como bien había supuesto, de algún lado su ex alumna había conseguido dos armas que equiparaban a su regalo en poder, de otro modo no había forma de que lo usara para vencerla.

"Incluso a ti te han tratado bien, yo sólo me rei en tu cara por tu idea y en tu nueva aldea te regalaron armas para que te luzcas más con tu estilo de pelea" pensó abatida la Uzumaki, que ya se estaba acostumbrado a recibir guantazos de Uzu de forma indirecta o directa.

Samui se lanzó de frente contra Naruto, ninjato en mano, chocó de lleno contra las armas del ojiazul que le recibían en X, al forcejear un poco para su desconcierto, vio que Naruto de hecho no sólo no cedía a su embate, parecía ser una pared pues la fuerza de Samui no lo hizo retroceder un sólo milímetro, Naruto no la dejó respirar, rápidamente le dio una patada con el empeine que le sacó el aire a la rubia de Kumo que saltaba hacia atrás para volver a llenar sus pulmones de aire.

-Eres bueno, pero eso no significa que ganarás el combate- le advirtió la ojiazul al genin de Uzu que volvía a sellar a Aladino y a Sherezade para instantes después empuñar a Simbad.

-Lo tendré en mente señorita- le dijo el genin rubio dándole una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Samui pues la rubia admitía que el ojiazul era muy guapo.

A una señal invisible, se volvieron a lanzar, rápidamente comenzaron un intercambio de lances y estocadas que lentamente fue dominando Naruto al punto de hacer que Samui guardará su arma para comenzar a usar jutsus para atacar, por ello trazo frenéticamente sus sellos de mano para su ataque.

-Elemento rayo, senbon eléctricas.

Y la rubia lanzó varias agujas hechas de electricidad que estaban a Nada de dar en Naruto pero.

-¡Ittoryu ,Cañon de 180 libras!

Naruto lanzó un tajo con su arma que emulando una onda se lanzó de lleno contra su oponente, bloqueando las senbon.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de esa habilidad y siendo muy observador Kakashi miró de forma acusadora a Yugao que al entender el porqué de su mirada le vio molesta.

-En la academia shinobi de Uzu desde la primer semana cada genin elige una arma para entrenar, Diana usa Sais e Idate Nunchakus.

Por la admiración que Naruto me tiene el eligió la katana, es normal que yo le este enseñando Santoryu, pero aún así entrenó al parejo a mis estudiantes.

En el combate, Samui le lanzó ahora un jutsu de elemento Fuego que Naruto bloqueo con su katana fácilmente y al terminar, decidió pasar a la ofensiva.

-Elemento tierra, Roca afilada.

Y puso sus manos en el suelo…. Enormes rocas salieron y se abalanzaron contra Samui que tuvo que saltar para evitarla pero estaba en el rango del siguiente ataque de Naruto.

-¡Elemento rayo, Onda voltio!

Y una descarga eléctrica salió disparada en todas direcciones, impidiéndole a Samui el poder evadirla.

La kunoichi cayó de rodillas pero se recobró, por ningún motivo iba a dejar que el cerdo de C violara a Karui frente a sus ojos, no iba a luchar por ella, lo haría por su amiga, así que tratando de mantenerse consciente decidió pasar nuevamente a la ofensiva.

-Elemento rayo, alondra.

Y nuevamente salió a relucir el poderoso jutsu que el Uzuki bloqueo rápidamente.

-Elemento Aire, Golpe aéreo.

De súbito Naruto salió disparado hacia arriba e instantes después cayó en picada hacia la rubia con su brazo imbuido en el elemento Aire.

El impacto fue brutal, Samui sintió el golpe incluso en su columna e hizo todo lo posible por no gritar,

fue capaz de ver culpa debido a su cercanía con el ojiazul al alejarse de un salto, peor también vio resolución en su mirada así que la kunoichi preparaba su siguiente jutsu mientras el ojiazul preparaba el suyo.

Naruto colocó su katana atrás de su espalda sosteniendola de manera horizontal a la altura de la cadera, todos vieron al elemento fuego rodeando al arma y cuando Samui término sus sellos, el príncipe lanzó su ataque.

-Elemento rayo, predador eléctrico.

Una sola pantera de rayo salió y se lanzo contra Naruto que lanzaba un violento golpe con su arma

-Ittoryu, técnica secreta, Corte de volcán.

Y una onda roja partió en dos a la pantera y logró hacer blanco en Samui que ya estaba inconsciente cuando su cuerpo golpeó con fuerza la pared.

Sólo Yugao y Kushina vieron que la atacó con el reverso de su arma y además, que uso una postura que redujo su fuerza.

La diferencia fue la intención. Cuando Yugao lo hizo fue para humillar a Kushina, ahora el ojiazul lo hizo para bo lastimar a la inconsciente kunoichi

-Naruto Uzuki es el ganador.

Al subir por la escalera Asami le cortó el paso y le exigió a una de sus espadas pero Naruto se negó, ignorándola se dirigió a su lugar dandole la espalda, lo que la pelirroja quiso aprovechar para atacar.

Blandiendo un kunai quiso apuñalarlo por su espalda pero de la nada, unas cadenas rojas que salieron de la espalda de Naruto le sujetaron con fuerza.

-No vuelvas a intentarlo a menos que desees salir lastimada- le amenazó Naruto sin voltear a verla- desdeñó mi origen pero conozco como defenderme de las habilidades propias de los Uzumaki, así que te aconsejó que jamás hagas de nuevo una estupidez como esa.

Y soltó a Asami que fue detenida por Gai y por Asuma ante la mirada decepcionada de Hiruzen y la afligida de Kushina.

"¿Que he hecho?" se preguntaba a sí misma la pelirroja al ver el odio que había entre sus hijos, a su memoria regresaban las pesadillas y no podía hacer otra cosa que darle la razón al ser que se burlaba de ella.

Orochimaru veía todo burlón, su suposición más "improbable" era verdad, Minato y Kushina tuvieron Mellizos y abandonaron a su suerte a uno, C pensaba ya como secuestrar al Uzumaki, le importaba poco que fuera de Uzu, el si era de más valor que Karui, Akatsuchi veía enojado al Hokage por esconderle la información mientras que Anko hacía gala de su autocontrol para no secuestrar a su novio y "obligarlo" a poseerla.

La pizarra mostró a los siguientes contendientes que bajaban a escena algo intimidados por lo ya mostrado hasta ahora.

#########

A las afueras de Suna, en una base secreta una mujer se detenía ante la puerta indecisa a entrar, traía noticias importantes pero no quería contrariar a su líder, así que decidió retirarse sin embargo el líder la sintió y le exigió pasar para darle las noticias.

Al entrar, el lugar parecía un cuarto de hospital para un paciente desahuciado, máquinas le suministraban oxígeno, calmantes y medían los signos vitales de la persona que se encontraba en la trataba de un gigantesco hombre de piel bronceada, mediría alrededor de dos metros y medio, una de sus manos, la derecha había sido amputada por lo que en estos momentos usaba un garfio dorado en su lugar, el hombre también tenía una enorme cicatriz que iba de lado a lado de su cara pasando por el puente de su nariz, de cabello corto azabache y ojos color ónix, el hombre miraba impaciente a su subalterna.

-¿Y bien, qué sucede Nausicaa?- preguntó el hombre a la mujer.

Nausicaa era una bella mujer de ojos color azul y cabello castaño corto ligeramente naranja, media alrededor de un metro con sesenta, piel clara y bella figura, usaba un traje Jounin típico de Suna y una zampakuto en la espalda.

-Cocodrilo Sama, la mayoría de los miembros de La compañía no creen que usted este vivo y por otro lado, no creen en que Orochimaru traicionó a nuestra aldea, me tienen muy bien vigilada y me es difícil moverme por la aldea.

Sólo el señor Uno, Señorita Lunes y el señor Siete y Señorita Domingo creyeron en mi palabra, ya se han movilizado para contactar al Equipo Hanabi para que nos apoyen en la Invasión, son el grupo menos cuestionable de las dos opciones, sin embargo el problema será la paga.

-Ya resolveremos eso, por lo pronto no levantes sospechas- le ordenó el Hombre y añadió- ¿que dice tu hermana?

-Sus sobrinos son los que se enviaron a los exámenes Chunin por obvias razones, Matsuri dice que aparentemente planean que Gaara se descontrole y en ese estado arrase con la aldea tanto como pueda.

-Mmm ya veo- mencionó pensativo- si necesitó algo más, te lo hare saber.

La mujer se retiró mientras el hombre se acomodaba para descansar, no le gustaba pero de momento era lo único de valor que podía hacer, recuperarse y así ayudar en la invasión.

"Tanuki-chan, por favor cuida a mis sobrinos" pensó el hombre que fue el anterior Jinchuriki de Shukaku antes de dormir profundamente.

########

Mientras Kankuro barría el piso con su oponente, dentro del sello la Tanuki se sintió melancólica, contado a Gaara, Shukaku había tenido a cuatro jinchuriki, de los cuales, en un gran momento de lucidez, diría que al único que realmente quiso fue al anterior, Cocodrilo pese a ser su contenedor, vio a la Ichibi como su compañera, el hermano de Rasa tenía el sueño de ser un poderoso Shinobi y así, lograr proteger a su aldea, sin embargo, su idea de dejar libre al arma de Suna tras su muerte le hizo a su hermano tomar la decisión de extraerla de él, encerrarla en Gaara y hacerlo con un sello que lograra que ella sintiera sed de sangre y se la transmitiera a su contenedor, pero el tiro les salió por la culata, pues Gaara no reconocía a amigos de enemigos, a menos que fueran sus hermanos y Matsuri, nadie lo sabía, pero la parte que aún quedaba cuerda de la biju se impedía a si misma asesinarlos, pues Cocodrilo y Nausicaa eran sus amigos, ella loca o no, jamás haría daño a los seres queridos de sus únicos amigos.

" **Croco-kun, ¿me seguirias considerado tu amiga pese a todo?** Penso muy triste la biju al recordar a su amigo.

En el escenario, Mizui era llevado a una camilla mientras Kankuro subía y se acomodaba junto a su hermana, algo alejado del pelirrojo que no se inmutó por ello.

 **Gaara del Desierto vs Sanji Vinsmoke.**

Los genin bajaron de un salto y se posicionaron, Sanji era un rubio de ojos color ónix y una raras cejas espirales, traía un uniforme de cocinero y el equipo estándar shinobi, el genin se puso en alerta y al dar la señal atacó primero.

-¡Elemento Fuego, patada Ígnea! Trazo sus sellos Sanji sorprendiendo a los de Uzu por emular el movimiento Pokemon, Ace y Nami alentaban a su compañero que le lanzó de frente la patada a Gaara que la retuvo con la arena que salió de la calabaza que portaba, aún así le sorprendió que la arena se volvió vidrio debido a la alta temperatura de la patada de Sanji.

El gebin salto hacia atrás en cuanto el pelirrojo trató de atraparlo, Sanji se lanzó de frente y comenzó a acosar al ojiverde con una auténtica lluvia de patadas que le lanzaba de forma inclemente a un aburrido Gaara que no hizo nada por defenderse, sólo dejó a su arena que parecía ajena a su voluntad, hacerse cargo de todo.

-Ese tonto jamás va detener a Gaara, jamás ha sido tocado en su vida- se burló Temari del joven que en estos momentos esquivaba una ola de arena que trataba de atraparlo- será mejor que se rinda si aprecia en algo su vida.

"Mierda, esa arenas es un escudo muy efectivo, no tiene ninguna apertura para que pueda conectarle un golpe efectivo" pensaba el rubio desesperado.

Mientras los genin de Konoha veían la lucha sorprendidos, Sanji y su equipo al igual que Dosu y el suyo emboscaron al equipo 7 en el bosque de la muerte, lograron salvarse debido a la ayuda de los equipos 10 y Gai, Rock lee apenas y pudo contener al rubio, verlo así de indefenso le hacía plantearse el grado de poder de su rival, por otro lado el equipo 8 que se topo a Gaara más bien pensaban cuánto le tomaría al sádico pelirrojo tomar a Sanji descuidado para así matarlo.

El rubio comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad y comenzó a acosar con patadas desde todos los ángulos posibles a Gaara que ya se había hartado de aquello, de súbito la arena del genin atrapo una pierna del rubio y la estrujó hasta romperla en varios sitios haciéndole a Sanji lanzar un escalofriante grito de dolor.

-Tu vas a valorar mi existencia- sentenció el genin de Suna- Entierro de Arena.

-Elemento agua, vortex aqua- una muralla de agua evitó que la arena asesinara a Sanji, Todos vieron a Nami en posición de hacer un sello, siendo evidente que ella fue quien ayudó a su compañero, Ace bajo de un salto y se paro para proteger a su amigo mientras de forma algo aprensiva llegaban los primeros auxilios a llevarse al de Oto.

-Como sea- se retiró Gaara del lugar asqueado por esa muestra de compañerismo.

-Por intervención, Gaara gana la pelea.

 **Omake.**

-Preparense para los problemas es hora de brillar.

-Más vale que teman porque van a chillar.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

-Y extender nuestro reino hasta Santiago de Chile.

-Pi

-Kappa

-El equipo Hanabi viajando a la velocidad de la Luz.

-Rindanse ahora o les obligó a ver todos los Talk shows de Laura Brozo.

-Y yo creía que Omicron era maldad pura- mencionó estremeció su compañera.

La caravana se quedó impávida ante tal show, ¿En serio ese era el infame Equipo Hanabi?

-Largo de aquí, a menos que quieran problemas- les dijo secamente el líder del grupo.

-Los problemas los tienes ustedes, alguien nos ha pagado para que rescatemos a esas mujeres que ustedes, basuras de esclavistas, capturaron en el pueblo vecino.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y se aprestaron a luchar contra ellos, no sabían en la que se metían.

##

El líder del pueblo oyó un gran alboroto y salió a ver que ocurría, todo era felicidad. El Equipo había cumplido su palabra y traían sanas y salvas a todas las mujeres que esos esclavistas se habían llevado, la hija del líder llegó corriendo y derribó a su padre al darle un abrazo. El hombre lloraba de alegría pero fue interrumpido por Pi que con un ademán le exigía su pago.

-Claro señorita, como quedamos, ocho sacos de nuestro mejor arroz- dijo presa de gozó el hombre y añadió- por cierto unas personas quieren verlos.

De la casa del hombre salieron un hombre y una mujer, el hombre tenía en sus ropas varios cuchillos a la mano dispuestos para que se arrojaran rápido, era de Tez bronceada clara y ojos color marrón y era calvo.

Vestía sólo un pantalón negro y una correa donde guardaba sus armas.

La mujer era una joven de piel clara, ojos lilas y cabello color gris claro, vestía un uniforme ANBU de Suna y usaba zapatos de kunoichi.

-Ustedes dos ¿Son miembros del equipo Hanabi?- preguntó algo escéptico el hombre.

-Yo se, yo se- le leyó la mente el varón de la dupla- pero Pi y yo tenemos nuestro corazoncito ¿Para que nos buscan el Señor Siete y Señorita Domingo?.

Por dentro los príncipes sonreían, las cosas iban saliendo tal y como su madre lo había planeado.

 **1))))))))) Obvio el motivo, como ven, los titanes de llaman como personajes muy famosos de "Las mil y una Noches".**

 **2))))))) el término real y correcto es Efrit, los efrit son espíritus elementales típicamente malvados con poderes cuasi divinos, el Efrit que conoce Aladino es un efrit de fuego por eso está apresado en una lámpara de aceite, dependiendo la traducción, el Efrit admite que Salomón (Suliman)/o Saladino fue quien le atrapó en la lámpara y lo maldijo para que esté obligado a cumplir deseos.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Los tres jinchuriki han barrido con sus rivales con distintos desenlaces, faltan algunos combates más entre ellos el de Lee.**

 **¿Les gustó que no me fuera ni por el orden ni por las peleas Cannon?**

 **Esperó que les haya agradado.**

 **Pd: vuelvo a ser hospitalizado así que no se cuando salga el próximo capítulo, trataré de que sea lo más pronto posible.**

 **Los veo en el siguiente capitulo "Orgullo"**

 **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	17. Orgullo

**Orgullo.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review.**

 **Pirata**

¡Wiiiiiiiiii!

¡Dos de cuatro!

Que alegría verte aquí tambor, bueno, si es verdad, son sociedades a varias décadas de distancia y Naruto vive en una mejor no sólo por el lado de la tecnología, es una sociedad más igualitaria y eso la hace mejor.

Y con respecto a Diana si, no eres el primero que me "corrige" pero en la pokedex dice que ella si puede hacer eso con las emociones, si bien si tiene esa cualidad que mencionado aún np la veremos usándola exactamente como dices

Esperando con ansias tus review.

 **Guest.**

Gracias, esperó que este capitulo te guste.

 **Jgm.**

Soy muy escandaloso cuando se trata de las vías respiratorias, ya verán que siempre en verano y en invierno al menos una vez me hospitalizan por ello, ya se acostumbrarán.

 **Clandestino**

Lo de mi salud ya lo mencionó en la reviw anterior.

Con respeto a lo otro….

Tomó elementos de otras series, no sólo de Naruto, pokemon o de One piece.

Ya van varios personajes de Bleach que meto y pronto irán saliendo de otros animes más, así como elementos de sus series.

 **Comenzamos.**

Gaara subió a su lugar molesto, la intervención de Nami lo puso de malas, al llegar ,sus hermanos se apartaron temerosos de él, a Gaara le tenía sin cuidado aquello, no matar le molestaba bastante pero no le quedaba otra más que aguantarse, después de todo, presas era lo que más tenía a su disposición.

 **Dosu vs Choji Akimichi.**

############

Durante los primeros meses habían sido rumores, pero ahora eran un verdadero estorbo en su camino, eso era lo que el líder quería dejar en claro, en estos momentos varios hologramas estaban discutiendo sobre su plan de acción para con el Equipo Hanabi, para Akatsuki fue un muy duro golpe propinado a ellos que se llevarán a Fū y a Yagura, ellos eran vitales para sus planes y estaban desaparecidos pues aparentemente, por un fin similar esa rara banda de mercenarios habían iniciado la cacería de los biju antes que ellos y debían de adelantarles pronto.

-Quizá al presentarse parezcan tontos, pero sus habilidades rápidamente demuestran que no son seres a los que debas de subestimar- comenzó a exponer Kakuzu- según mis informantes ellos fueron los que destruyeron Taki y no fue más que una masacre, acabaron con casi toda su fuerza jounin pese a que estaba bajo los influjos del Agua del héroe. Y luego está el hecho de que para llevarse al Mizukage anterior frenaron en seco a Mei Terumi una kunoichi grado S y al propio Mizukage al mismo tiempo.

-¿Asustado?- preguntó otro holograma burlón, se trataba de una joven rubia que traía un mechón cubriendo su ojo derecho. Siendo el visible azul- sólo porque ese Shichibukai te pateó el trasero, no quiere decir que ahora cualquiera puede hacernos eso a cualquiera de nosotros, de querer también pudè barrer con el cuchitril que te vio nacer.

-concuerda con Deidara- habló otra mujer, era de cabello azulado negro, ojos color ónix y vestía una armadura Samurái- ellos son poderosos pero no son algo fuera de nuestro alcance, aún sin saber sus identidades por las máscaras, deben de ser criminales rango S, como todos los presentes.

-Kuina, habla con mucha verdad- concordó alguien más, era un joven que usaba lentes, cabello negro largo arreglado en una cola de caballo, ojos color ónix enmarcados por unas gafas plateadas de un marco minimalista y elegante , traía un cajat y un arco consigo y vestía como un sacerdote shinto- a mi me preocupa más la feudal del país que sus Shinobi, sigo en la idea de que deberíamos asesinarla.

-Eso ya lo hemos discutido varias veces Uryu, el Reibi no era un biju legítimo, que alguien de tu país lo matara no compromete nuestros planes, sólo si ella trata de matar a otro de ellos…. Le haremos una visita social- hablo un pelinaranja con piercings en la cara y cuyos ojos tenían seis anillos en sus pupilas.

-¿Entonces cuál es el plan a seguir?- preguntó otra mujer, era una joven de piel clara y cabello rosa y ojos azules, vestía un top negro, unos vaqueros a la cadera azules y botas de kunoichi.

-Nos apegamos al plan Yachiru, en algunos días, haremos el intercambio con Iwa por el Gobi y haremos trabajos para aumentar nuestros fondos, si nos topamos a alguna dupla del equipo Hanabi, les trataremos de capturar para así obtener información.

###########

La pelea del gordito fue lamentable, Chouji era una madeja de nervios y perdió rápidamente gracias a la superioridad de su adversario, aún así fue alentado tanto por los miembros del equipo 10, equipo 8 y por Lee y los de Uzu a no darse por vencido.

Como mencione, debido al odio que comenzaron a tenerle a sus propios senseis, los genin habían estado permaneciendo a lado de Uzu, ahora incluso Sakura se había ido con ellos y contrario a lo que normalmente sucedería, Asami la dejo hacer su voluntad.

La pelirroja seguía dolida por como ella le miró tras recuperar el conocimiento, Ella recordaba que envolvió a su compañera con sus cadenas y que la maltrató un poco, Sakura jamás le había caído bien, pero era consciente de que era presa fácil, no bromeaba con lo de darle una dosis de realidad, ya he reiterado que pese a lo engreída ,era una buena personas y Shino al igual que Konohamaru y su grupo daban fe de ello.

Durante la academia, Asami fue la única amiga del Aburame, pues las otras chicas le rehuyen por sus bichos, ahora ver que le miraba de forma por demás gélida le lastimó mucho, tanto como le lastimó ver miedo en Sakura y en Hinata.

Ella sólo recordaba que la furia que ya sentía por el demonio la cegó y nada más, de un momento a otro se vio en el suelo mientras Yugao se alejaba y unos extraños totems desaparecían, así que "naturalmente" halló al culpable de su arrebato.

"Maldito monstruo, quieres que todos aquí me odien y a ti no, Ya verás, haré que todos vean tu verdadera cara".

La pizarra volvía a sortear a dos participantes al azar y Asami se preocupó sólo con ver a quienes les tocaba pelear.

 **Neji Hyuga vs Hinata Hyuga.**

-Comienzan.

Hinata estaba temblando, la persona que menos quería enfrentar, por encima de Gaara había terminado siendo su rival, se veía muy nerviosa y era una madeja de nervios, caso contrario a Neji que sonrió con deleite y exceso de confianza.

-Esto no me da buena espina- comentó mortificada Diana- ese chico tiene mucho odio y resentimiento hacia Hinata, pocas veces en mi vida he sentido algo así.

-¿Como que sentir ?-preguntó Ino.

-Soy una sensora, pero yo detectó emociones y las identificó, y creanme que lo que siento me indica que Hinata está en graves problemas.

-Hay una razón para que Neji odie así a Hinata- comentó Rock Lee- es por el incidente del clan Hyuga.

-Recuerdo haber oído algo de eso- mencionó pensativo Idate- recuerdo haber oído en el orfanato a la Hermana Alice sobre una movilización de barcos de Kumo y algo relacionado a unas Hyuga.

Gai entonces contó sobre el incidente Hyuga haciendo entender el porqué del odio de Neji y Yugao aclaró más ese panorama al hablar del sello del pájaro enjaulado a la rama secundaria.

Ahora los genin de Uzu entendían a su feudal mejor.

##########

 **Ya se la saben, día en que se enteraron de sus objetivos XD.**

Una última cosa, a toda costa Diana y Zatanna harán un perímetro rodeando al clan Hyuga, el Equipo Hanabi necesita trabajar mucho para lograr una extracción de mucha gente de ese lugar, así que les darán todo el que necesitan, usen "eso" si es necesario pero deben de asegurar el área a como dé lugar.

###########

-Me siento particularmente generoso el día de hoy- se burló Neji a medias- rindase ahora Hinata- sama y ahorrese la humillación, el destino ha dictaminado su derrota, nada de lo que haga cambiará eso.

Hinata sólo veía más nerviosa a Neji y de hecho ya estaba considerado hacerlo pero…

-¡Vamos Hinata, demuestrale a ese fanfarrón quien manda!- exclamó Daisuke muy animado.

-¡Ve y ponle en su puta madre!- le alentaba ahora Idate.

-Idate, sin malas palabras- le regañó Diana.

-¡Chinga tu madre!- le contestó su amigo antes de caer inconsciente por un mazazo de la kirlia.

-¡Vamos, tu puedes!- le alentaron Zatanna y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hinata demuestra tu valor!- le alentó Kiba.

-¡Se que puedes ganar¡ - para sorpresa de muchos ahora el propio Shino arengaba a su compañera.

Hinata se sintió feliz, ella sólo tenía hasta ahora una única amiga, sus compañeros de equipo sólo eran eso, no había algún lazo más, hasta ahora, todo gracias a los genin de Uzu a quien consideraba ahora como sus amigos, así que mirando con resolución a Neji, dejó de lado su duda y miedo y encaró a Neji, si sus amigos confiaban en ella, también se tendría fe a sí misma.

-Parece que piensas declinar mi oferta- sonrió de forma maligna el prodigio- mejor para mi, ahora pagaras por lo que hiciste.

Y se lanzó de frente a Hinata y le trató de asestar un golpe al pecho, pero ella lo bloqueo apenas y enseguida ella era la que trató de darle uno en el plexo para herirlo.

Dieron ambos un salto para tomar distancia y nuevamente se lanzaron de frente, tomando ahora Hinata la iniciativa para atacar primero.

Usando su palma rebozando de chakra azul, la ojiperla le dio un golpe en el diafragma que le sacó el aire a Neji, aún así, logró preparar su golpe y con un contundente jab, le rompió el labio a su prima.

-Daisuke, ¿Como pintan las cosas?- preguntó Sachiko al ver la cara de preocupación de su alumno que podía al ser un pokémon de tipo siniestro puro, a diferencia de ella, usar su Haki para la clarividencia.

-No muy bien, le está dando una paliza….- su expresión cambió a una de horror y agregó- sensei en cuanto el conecte un uppercut furioso, Uzuki sensei y usted deben de alistarse.

Yugao y la greninja entendieron que quiso decir, Shino, Kiba y Kurenai lo oyeron y se alarmaron, no sabían si era verdad que se podía ver el futuro inmediato, pero eso de prepararse no les gusto.

En el escenario Neji estaba contraatacando, luego de una ligera "ventaja" de su prima, le dio un potente golpe en el esternón que le cerró varios puntos de chakra de golpe además de que conmocionó su corazón haciendo caer pesadamente a su prima sobre sus rodillas.

-Debió de tomar mi oferta- le dijo con sobrada actitud el genio a su prima- en verdad que fue muy ingenua al creer que podría vencerme.

-Y...yo se que jamás voy a poder ganarte- le respondió Hinata poniéndose de pie con dificultad- pero no podría vivir conmigo misma si lo hubiera hecho, he conocido a alguien que ha pasado en su vida por cosas peores que nosotros y no se da por vencido y sigue adelante, lo menos que puedo hacer, para honrar su valor es no darme por vencida.

Y dicho esto, se volvió a posicionar entre los gritos de Uzu para que luchará con todo.

-Ingenua, al destino no se le puede alterar, hará bien al entender eso- dijo el ojiperla endureciendo el semblante- veamos que tal le va con esto.

Y se lanzó de frente a atacar.

Neji comenzó una rápida combinación de golpes que Hinata bloqueaba por poco, sorprendiendo a Neji por hacerlo, Hinata de hecho no sólo bloqueaba, lentamente iba ganando terreno y antes de darse cuenta, ella logró asestar varios golpes que estaban mellando su integridad física rápidamente.

"Eso es imposible" se maldijo a sí mismo por su exceso de confianza " su pobre e ineficaz Taijutsu no debería hacer eso" pensaba sin darse cuenta que el estilo de Hinata era diferente al suyo.

Se separaron una vez más , uno furioso y otra satisfecha de que su estilo personal pasó la prueba de fuego que siempre quiso tener.

-Muy bien, admito que eso no lo esperaba- admitió Neji de forma sincera, Hinata no era tan débil como creía, aún así se sabía ganador a ella y no iba a escatimar nada para humillarla- pero como dije antes, la pelea es mía, el destino siempre lo ha querido.

Y con rapidez se paró frente a ella y atacó.

-¡Ocho trigramas, sesenta y cuatro palmas!- y atacó a Hinata con la mejor combinación del puño suave a su prima.

Una lluvia de golpes sacudieron a Hinata como trapo y tras acabar su combo, Neji la lanzó con un potente golpe al esternón hacia atrás.

La ojiperla cayó pesadamente de cara al suelo y se trató de incorporar, cayendo de nuevo y escupiendo sangre haciendo que Kurenai le gritara para que se rindiera.

Pero a duras penas la kunoichi se levantó de nuevo y se posiciono para seguir peleando, enfureciendo a Neji por ello.

-¡TU LO QUISISTE!- Gritó furioso Neji y se lanzó de frente.

Le dio un potente uppercut que lanzó a una inconsciente Hinata hacia atrás y se lanzó con su mano brillando en chakra hacia ella pero se detuvo cuando vio un borrón azul pasar frente a él.

Al ver en dirección a donde el borrón paso, había un Shuriken de agua y por acción mecánica volteo a donde estaban los de Uzu y vio a Sachiko con otro shuriken de agua gigante en la mano.

Volteo hacia Hinata y vio a Diana dándole los primeros auxilios sorprendiendo a todos de que una genin ya tuviera instrucción médica, Uzu con ello demostraba ser más avanzada de lo que suponían. Incluso parecía ser que ellos desde el principio ponían en práctica el fundamento de Tsunade de meter un médico en cada equipo ninja.

Llegaron los enfermeros cuando Neji se había ido y antes de regresar a su sitio, la peliverde fulminó al Hyuga con la mirada.

"Esta frito" pensaron todos los de Uzu al ver a Diana tomarse de forma personal el maltrato del ojiperla para con su prima.

El tablero anunció los otros participantes que bajaron decididas al escenario.

 **Tenten Oki vs Temari del desierto.**

-Comiencen.

Tenten lanzó a su contrincante varias Shuriken y kunais que la joven del abanico bloqueo con una corriente de aire que género con el.

-Mejor ríndete perdedora, en. Cuanto muestre las tres lunas de mi abanico vas a perder irremediablemente.- se burló de ella la gennin de Suna.

-jamás lo haré- dijo decidida Tenten.

-Ahora que la veo bien, ¿Esa gennin de Suna se parece a usted Sachiko sensei?- mencionó analítico Blake. Varios miraron alternando su mirada entre ella y la rubia, Kakuro incluido haciendo sentir incómoda a la genin que también vio a la jounin y tuvo que admitir que sus burlas a su hermano por el parecido entre él y Blake se había acabado.

"Voy a ser un cañón de chica si me veré muy parecida a ella" pensó ruborizada la rubia mientras abanicaba para volver a bloquear un embate de Tenten.

La amante de las armas sacó dos pergaminos y salto muy alto, al hacer unos sellos, dos dragones blancos salieron del pergamino y rodearon a la chica que reveló que eran pergaminos con objetos sellados.

-Dragones gemelos.

Y cientos de armas salieron disparadas hacia Temari que aburrida de Tenten abrió totalmente su abanico y dio un fuerte abanicazo bloqueando las armas haciendo caer a casi todas de forma pesada.

-Yo no cantaría victoria.

Y demostrando porque lo decía, varias armas trataron de atravesar ba Temari que nuevamente abanico con las tres lunas cortando los hilos que manipulaba la castaña para atacar.

-¡Ya me hartaste!- expresó enojada la rubia -¡Elemento aire, gran corriente de aire!

Y la kunoichi de Konoha fue atrapada en un tornado que la zarandeo y corto en todo el cuerpo, al terminar la corriente, Temari atrapó a Tenten con su abanico lastimando la espalda de la joven de ropas chinas y la lanzó hacia sus armas.

Tenten no cayó, Daisuke le atrapó pues previendo con su Haki ese hecho, hizo un shisui de hojas y la atrapo.

-Eres una mala perdedora, ya la tenias a modo.- le dijo enojado el zoroark- no debías ser tan cruel.

-El noviecito vino al rescate- se burló Temari- me da igual tu opinión, pero si quieres podemos arreglarnos.

El zorro pokemon se llevó a Tenten y la recostó ante Zatanna que usando Aromaterapia y unas bayas curaron a Tenten.

-¿Debo de suponer que voy a compartir?- preguntó algo celosa Sachiko.

El zoroark beso en los labios a su sensei y después contestó.

-No pude seguir soportando ver esa expresión de crueldad en tu bello rostro, salvé a esta chica porque es alumna de Maito Gai sama y porque ya no podía seguir viendo a alguien igual a mi ninfa fantasma siendo despiadada.

…..

-¡Su sensei es su novia!- exclamaron casi todos en shock.

"Mendiga asaltacunas" pensaron varias.

"Maldito suertudo" maldijeron varios.

-¿E...en serio su amigo y su sensei salen juntos?- preguntó Ino aun en Shock a Zatanna.

-Si, ¿Y?- preguntó sin entender qué les pasaba a los demás la pumpkaboo.

"En qué clase de lugar se está criando mi sochi" pensó enojada Kushina "qué clase de depravaciones hay en donde viven".

Afortunadamente para la pareja el último combate iba a comenzar.

Blake y Lee bajaron al escenario , la última pelea sería entre un genin de Konoha y uno de Uzu y todos pusieron su atención a los combatientes.

-Comienzan.

-Lee san, demostremos que tan intenso brillan nuestras llamas de la juventud- le dijo dándole de forma amistosa la mano Blake a Lee que se la estrecho animado.

-Yosh, demostremos como arde nuestra juventud.

Y se supieron en guardia.

La guardia de Blake era la del Muay Thai, Lee sólo alzó su brazo derecho al frente y tenía en su espalda el izquierdo mientras se veían amenazantes buscando un punto débil.

-¡Lanzallamas!- escupió sin más el combusken una potente flama que esquivo Lee de un salto sólo para ser pateado en la cara por Blake, haciéndolo caer de rodillas en el suelo a poca distancia del pokemon que sin dejarlo respirar comenzó a acosar a su rival con una auténtica lluvia de patadas que Lee bloqueaba lo mejor que podía.

-Ja, parece que Uzu se llevará una última victoria- mencionó despectivo C al ver como Rock lee era abrumado por el pokémon.

-¡Vamos cejotas!- animaba Naruto- ¡Blake demuestra lo que vales!

-¡Lee tu puedes!- animaba Zatanna - ¡Blake acabalo!

Y en ese tono estaban los de Uzu.

Lee oyó como los genin de Uzu alternaban sus vítores entre ellos, se notaba igual de Emotivos ambos gritos y no era el único sorprendido por ello.

"Si uno viera a esos chicos no creería uno que su aldea odia a la nuestra" pensaba el Sandaime " algo bueno pese a todo, ha salido de esto"

Lee en una ligera apertura de Blake le dio un uppercut que mandó a volar hacia atrás al otro pelirrojo del equipo Blaziken que al incorporarse en vez de preocuparse o algo sólo sonrió ampliamente.

-Vaya, eres el primero que realmente a uno de nosotros nos asestó un ataque contundente- sonrió con sinceridad Blake- dejaré de confiarme y pelearé en serio.

Y poniéndose una vez más en guardia soltó su Haki de armadura que amorato sus extremidades.

-De Idate o Blake sin duda que le tocó el más a modo- analizó Yugao la pelea- si mi alumno hubiera sido el oponente las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

-¿A qué te refieres amiga?- preguntó Gai preocupado haciendo que Tenten también se preocupase.

-Idate y Blake son especialistas en el elemento fuego, sin embargo esa es la especialidad fundamental de mi pupilo, la de Blake es el Taijutsu, según recuerdo, su sueño es ser el sucesor de Aníbal como Shichibukai, Idate también sueña suceder a Ash y ya con lo que hasta ahora has visto, sabrás la diferencia de estilos.

-Ash es el otro Shichibukai que vino con ustedes- aseguró Gai que recibió un asentimiento por respuestas y entendió a qué se refería Yugao, de Blake a Idate, Blake era de un estilo más a modo para Lee aunque no significaba que fuera un flan de adversario.

El combusken se lanzó de frente contra Lee y le dio una lluvia de patadas que el mini Gai bloqueo poniendo los brazos en X, era acosado con mucha velocidad por el genin que movía de forma exageradamente veloz sus pies haciendo que Lee comenzará a moverse en reversa por la potencia de las patadas.

-Mega puño- dio Blake un terrible golpe a Lee con el puño rebosante de chakra mandando al cejudo a volar con fuerza hacia atrás, estrellándose aparatosamente.

El pokémon siguió con la guardia a una distancia prudente y como supuso, Lee se levantó de forma pesada ante los hurras muy animados ya no sólo de Tenten y Gai junto a Uzu, sino de los equipos 8 y 10.

-Lee quitatelas- le llamó la atención Gai a su alumno que le veía incrédulo por sus palabras.

-Pero sensei usted dijo….

-Se lo que dije Lee, pero este es un caso especial- le explicó la Bestia verde- vamos, demuestra tu valor.

Blake se alejó de un salto de Lee y le dejó hacer su voluntad, Lee se paró sobre una estatua del primer Hokage que estaba en la arena y se quitó dos poleas de entrenamiento habiendo que varios se decepcionaran por ello pero al soltarlas Lee se llevaron una sorpresa.

Las pesas cayeron haciendo que el lugar se estremeció y al ver en donde el genin las soltó, se podían ver dos cráteres, Lee bajo de un salto y se posicionó nuevamente y sonrió feliz pues ahora sería Blake el que estaría en problemas.

################

Susume al verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo no daba crédito a lo que veía, había rejuvenecido al menos diez años y su aspecto físico era diferente, cabello gris largo hasta la cadera, ojos color miel y piel bronceada, además si bien seguía siendo muy hermosa su rostro era diferente.

E igualmente su hijo de facciones casi femeninas ahora tenía un rostro distinto y al igual que ella su cabello y ojos eran distintos, ahora era de cabello corto rubio y ojos grises de piel bronceada también.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que Luche contra Yugao Uzuki y que morí contigo en mis brazos- mencionó Susume sin dar crédito a que sobrevivió a su pelea- ¿Que demonios nos sucedió?

-Efectivamente murieron, pero mi hijo Horemheb puede resucitar a personas dándoles nuevas habilidades y cuerpos, incluso sus personalidades y recuerdos serían diferentes, sólo recupere sus memorias y se las devolví .

-¿Porque lo hizo?- preguntó Haku

-Mi hijo me contó lo que ocurrió con ustedes, merecían una segunda oportunidad- mencionó sonriendo la deidad.

-¿Conocemos a su hijo?- preguntó Susume sin entender de donde podrían conocer a alguien de la familia real en Uzu.

-Naruto Uzuki, ¿les suena el nombre?

La cara de la espadachín y su hijo fue todo un poema, aún así la diosa mantuvo ese aire solemne que portaba, de un sello en un muy pequeño pergamino sacó el arma de Susume y se la devolvió, tomándola la mujer encantada.

-Quisiera que se quedaran a vivir aquí, aún así; si desean pueden partir de este lugar sin que haya alguna repercusión por ello- comenzó a explicar la deidad suprema- les daré un pequeño plazo para que decidan, mientras pueden alojarse en el palacio.

##########

-Round dos- sentenció Lee que desapareció, a gran velocidad impactó a Blake dándole una poderosa patada en el estómago que hizo escupir saliva en abundancia al combusken y lo hizo retroceder.

-¡Estoy aquí!- gritó Lee dándole un uppercut- ¡Mentira!- le dio un derechazo- ¡Atrápame!- le dio una patada al pecho que hizo temblar al Combusken que resintió el golpe.

Mientras Asami miraba la pelea y admitía que juzgo mal a Lee.

############

 **Exámenes chunin, cuarenta minutos antes de la prueba escrita.**

Lee había retado a Sasuke a un duelo y este pensaba en declinar, Lee volteo a ver a Asami y le preguntó si quería ser su novia a lo que ella asqueada le cortó diciendo que primero muerta antes de salir con el. Al final Sasuke y él, sí tuvieron su duelo y el cejudo casi le da una paliza a Sasuke si no hubiera intervenido Gai.

##

Zaku había lastimado a Asami luego de que lanzará su ataque directo a ella, la pelirroja se sentía mareada, le retumbaban los oídos y sangraba de la boca luego de que Dosu le pateara el rostro, Zaku iba a clavarle un kunai cuando un rugido de batalla se oyó.

-¡Huracan de la hoja!- y un borrón verde se paró frente a Asami y pateó a Zaku haciéndolo comer pino al estrellarse en uno.

Ahora Lee miraba desafiante a los dos equipos de Oto.

-Seis contra uno no es nada juvenil- expresó Lee muy molesto a los enemigos- y menos si el adversario anda cansado.

Asami no estaba precisamente cansada y entendió que el chico de spandex lo dijo para salvaguardar su honor, por primera vez se sonrojo ante algo dicho por un chico sobre ella y recordó las palabras de Lee luego de que lo insulto por el atrevimiento de invitarla a salir "Bueno, no importa, me gustas y mi honor me obliga a protegerte , cuando estés en peligro no dudes que apareceré para ayudarte"

"Como si eso alguna vez fuera a pasar" pensó en su respuesta y efectivamente, ahora que necesitaba una mano, el chico que trató de humillar estaba ahí dispuesto a pelear por ella.

##########

A Lee no le duró el gusto, Blake fue envuelto en llamas y se preparó a atacar a su oponente con un ataque especial.

-¡Nitrocarga! Y embistió a Lee de frente cuando él planeaba volverlo a golpear.

El genin de verde salió disparado hacia atrás mientras el combusken abrumaba al de Konoha con el mismo ataque.

-¡Nitrocarga!

Golpeó más veloz a Lee quien no se pudo defender y fue tacleado por el pelirrojo que cargando con Lee, lo estrelló en la pared haciendo que el chico de corte de tazón escupiera sangre.

Blake retrocedido de un salto y preparó su siguiente ataque

-Corpulencia.

Y vieron todos aumentar a Blake su masa muscular volviéndolo más resistente y aparentemente fuerte.

-De nada servirá eso si es más lento- mencionó con un deje de burla Neji- aunque es sorprendente que pueda volverse con un jutsu mas fuerte, de nada sirve si es más lento que su contendiente.

-Oh, pero si Blake ya había contemplado eso- mencionó Daisuke a Neji- la nitrocarga vuelve más veloz a quien la ejecute, cada que Blake ataca a Lee san con ella, aumenta unas tres veces su velocidad y la corpulencia aumenta su fuerza y resistencia seis veces.

Lee oyó aquello, él también podía hacer eso, sin embargo no podía usar ese as bajo la manga o eso pensaba él.

-Lee, no te queda de otra, úsalas- le sugirió Gai a su alumno.

-Pero Gai sensei, usted dejó muy en claro que….

-Se lo que dije Lee- interrumpió el excéntrico Jounin a su alumno- y precisamente por eso te lo digo, esa condición se cumple en este momento.

#########

 **Hace dos años.**

Maito Gai y el recién formado equipo 9 se encontraban en la azotea en la academia Shinobi, hoy era el primer día que estaban juntos y no tenía ni media hora que el equipo se había creado, así que el excéntrico cejudo creyó conveniente iniciar la presentación del equipo que iba a trabajar junto los próximos años.

-Muy bien, ya que vamos a trabajar juntos, supongo que haremos bien en presentarnos, así que inició yo. Me llamó Maito Gai, soy jounin y me encanta entrenar arduamente, sobre mis pasatiempos… pues buscar retos y rivales, me gustan muchas cosas que creo que serían tediosas de enumerar y más porque las irán descubriendo.

A ver tu- mencionó señalando a Neji- tu turno.

-Neji Hyuga, no necesitan saber más.

"Aguafiestas" pensó Gai decepcionado.

-Muy bien jovencita, es tu turno.

-Me llamo Tenten Oki y sueño con ser una kunoichi tan poderosa como la Sannin Tsunade y tan valiente como mi madre.

-¿De casualidad eres la hija de Ryu y Chun li Oki?- preguntó Gai.

-Asi es sensei.

-Será todo un honor instruir a la hija de mi sensei- mencionó Gai haciendo una leve reverencia a Tenten.

-bueno, ya sólo quedas tú- apuntó Gai a Lee.

-Yo soy Rock Lee y mi sueño es demostrar que se puede ser un excelente Shinobi sin tener que usar ninjutsus y genjutsus.

-Por favor- mencionó fastidiado Neji- si por mi fuera, ni siquiera te habría admitido en la academia con tu limitante, es más, haznos un favor y date de baja para que alguien de las reservas tome tu lugar.

-estas muy equivocado- le cortó furioso Lee- no tienes forma de saberlo.

-Como digas fracasado- mencionó el ojiperla de manera fría.

Gai sólo los separó para que no iniciaran un pleito, algo le decía que no sería la primera vez que escucharía un pleito como ese.

#########

Gai venía de la frontera del país del fuego y el de los pájaros, había ido a dejar una pequeña ofrenda en el lugar donde su padre había decidido enfrentar a los siete espadachines de la niebla para salvar su vida y la de sus compañeros de equipo Genma y Hayate cuando se toparon con el infame equipo de Kiri.

De regreso oyó golpes y a alguien contado, se acercó lo más sigiloso que pudo a la fuente del ruido y vio a Lee de pie en un pequeño claro donde él trataba de entrenar a su manera y sólo.

-2878, 2879, 2880- pateaba Lee un árbol que se notaba sin corteza en los lugares donde Lee lo pateaba y golpeaba.

Lentamente las poderosas patadas disminuían su fuerza y el pequeño cejudo lloraba impotente al ver que su entrenamiento no daba los frutos que quería.

-!Maldición!- gritaba aullando de pena mientras pateaba con furia el tronco- 2989, 2990.

Suss piernas le dolían mucho y sentía que se iba a desmayar pero…

-tres mil- le ayudó Gai a dar la patada final-/ nada mal jovencito.

Gai sonreía alegre, Lee creyó por su parte que se estaban burlando de él, asi que mirando a su sensei trataba de buscar algo que decirle, fallando al hacerlo.

-Sabes algo, yo era más débil que tú a tu edad- rompió el silencio la Bestia verde - y como tú, no me rendí en mi sueño de ser un poderoso jounin aún sin ser capaz de usar jutsus y genjutsus.

Dime algo jovencito ¿Que serias capaz de hacer con tal de lograr tu sueño?

-Sensei, daria mi vida por demostrar mi punto.

############

-Aaahhhh- rugió Lee mientras abría las puertas de chakra asombrando a todos en especial a una jounin y un jounin conocidos de Gai.

Kakashi se descubrió el Sharingan y miró a Gai severamente.

-No me digas que enseñaste a ese chico a hacer eso- su amigo asiente orgulloso haciendo que Kakashi lo mire más serio- Nunca creí eso de ti, sabes que debemos de apartar nuestros sentimientos de nuestros estudiantes.

-A ver, abre la boca y di "Ah"- le dijo sarcástica Yugao- yo creí que ibas a escupir un trozo de tu propia lengua, hipócrita de mierda, en verdad que no lo entiendes.

Gai, ¿Cuantas es capaz de abrir?

-cinco- mencionó orgulloso el jounin de spandex.

-¿De que puertas hablan?- preguntó Asami por la mayoría genuinamente preocupada por Lee.

Gai explicó las cosas haciendo que varios entendieran la proeza que el mini Gai estaba haciendo , haciendo que varios admitieran que sensei y pupilo se ganaron su respeto por ello.

-Veamos que tal manejas esto- sentenció Lee al abrir la cuarta puerta.

Y de súbito.

¡BAAAM!

El pokémon recibió una poderosa patada a la quijada que le lastimó bastante un luego una en el pecho y otra más, Rock Lee ayudado de sus vendajes de los brazos envolvió a Blake y lo sujetó con fuerza y comenzó a descender a gran velocidad.

-¡Loto primario!- proclamó Lee su carta del triunfo descendiendo con fuerza y de golpe.

¡BOOOM!

Se oyó el escalofriante crujir del suelo al impactar los genin, del cráter salió Lee tambaleándose, mientras su contrincante yacía en el cráter semienterrado pero….

-Excavar.

Rápidamente Blake uso un movimiento tipo tierra y se enterró dejando a Lee indefenso pues no se podía saber por donde iba a salir o si lo trataría de enterrar.

-¡Nitrocarga!

Y por el mismo agujero que creó, salió disparado y tacleado nuevamente a Lee, impactando contra la pared.

Blake rápidamente se quitó las botas y su camisa púrpura para revelar una pesada camisa negra que al quitársela dejó un cráter tan grande como el de las poleas de Lee, lo que significaba dada la distancia a la que cayó y el daño que género, que su camisa pesaba seis veces más que las poleas juntas.. Blake se colocó su camisa púrpura del uniforme estándar dándole a Lee de forma deportiva e implícita tiempo de sobra para reponerse, al hacerlo Lee miraba al combusken con respeto.

-Eres asombroso- le halago Lee- todos los Shinobi de tu aldea son extraordinarios.

-El asombro eres tu Lee san- ahora le halago el pokémon- la última vez que combati de esta forma fue en la misión donde escoltamos a una actriz.

-Su alumno es extraordinario Gai san- elogió Sachiko- desde la graduación, la única vez que he visto a Blake en aprietos fue cuando esos jounin nos emboscaron en el país de las nieves.

-¡Vamos Blake!- animaba Zatanna

-¡Lee tu puedes!- le animaban Ino y Tenten.

-¡Rock Lee demuestra ser digno de mí!- le animo sorpresivamente Asami haciendo que sus conocidos de sorprendieran por ello.

"Vaya, así que la engreída no es el monstruo sin corazón que todos piensan" meditaba Yugao "Solo esperó que Blake no alargue más de la cuenta su combate"

-round tres- anunció el pokemon y a toda velocidad comenzó a golpear a Lee con su Muai Thai.

Los golpes le dolían terriblemente a Lee ya que además de ser más fuerte, Blake usaba su Haki, así que cada patada y puñetazo, el genin de spandex lo sentía como si le pegaran con un martillo, Lee en una oportunidad le pegó lo más fuerte que pudo a Blake y lo mando a estrellarse contra una estatua y aprovechando eso abrió una puerta más de chakra.

Con una apariencia intimidante el genin de Konoha se lanzó de frente a Blake que aprovechando el impulso de Lee preparaba su siguiente ataque.

Lee le golpeó de frente y luego le dio una patada ascendente y nuevamente repitió el proceso del Loto, tras descender con mayor potencia todos esperaban ver a Blake muy mal herido sin embargo no fue así.

-Retribución.

Y saliendo del cráter, Blake dio un violento puñetazo que género una onda de choque que golpeó al de Konoha de frente y lo hizo estrellarse con una potencia muy considerable a Lee contra la pared.

Le cayó como costal y jadeando vio con terror al igual que la mayoría que Blake aún podía seguir peleando pues pese a el castigo estaba en mejor forma que él.

-Aún puedo seguir peleando- decía jadeando un poco el pokemon tipo fuego- veamos quien hace arder más sus llamas de la juventud.

¡Lanzallamas!

Y escupió una muy poderosa llama que Lee esquivo apenas.

-garra sombría.

Cuatro ondas de chakra oscuro se lanzaron a Lee y las esquivo por poco, a continuación Blake siguió abrumando a su rival con otro ataque.

-Cuchillada.

Y cuatro ondas de energía cortaron la escalera de metal por la que bajaban a combatir todos de forma simétrica.

-Aún puedo hacerlo, aún puedo ganarte- declaró Lee que desapareció para ser detenido en seco por Protección, haciendo que el pobre genin de corte de tazón se detuviera en seco.

-Fue un honor luchar contra ti- mencionó de forma respetuosa el combusken y después golpeó a Lee con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder.

Lee se compuso en el aire y sin dudarlo se lanzó nuevamente contra Blake pero ya era tarde, él ya tenía listo su ataque final.

Con los puños a los costados, sólo lanzó violentamente estos al frente y exclamó.

-¡DEMOLICION!

Y una onda de chakra azul impactó con fuerza a Rock Lee haciéndolo ,una vez más, estrellarse contra la pared.

Blake sólo esperaba a que Hayate le declarase ganador pero algo que le conmovió ocurrió.

El genin estaba inconsciente pero aún así se desincrusto de la pared y se puso en guardia, aún inconsciente el joven de cejas espesas se negaba a darse por vencido, aún deseaba demostrar de que era capaz.

Gai llegó hasta Lee y lo recostó en el suelo llorando por la muestra de entereza de su pupilo, en su lugar Blake hacía una reverencia a Lee acción que los demás genin de Uzu imitaron una vez que Gai regreso a su sitio tras haber dejado al genin con los enfermeros.

-Gai, tu alumno es alguien extraordinario- lo felicitó Yugao.

-Gracias amiga- sonrió el hombre que veía a los demás, los hijos de los clanes, a los de Uzu y sus pupilos, sabía que Neji no cambió nada, pero ahora notaba admiración en Tenten y en Asami.

Asami vio por primera vez que no era tan buena juzgando a la gente como creía, Lee le demostró ello, porque a él, a quien consideraba una burla y deshonra de lo que era ser un Shinobi ,había luchado con gran valor y determinación, Rock Lee, un civil logró algo que ni Kiba, Kurotsuki e Ino lograron o tampoco esos gennin de Kumo o Iwa, el siendo hijo de civiles fue el único que logró poner contra las cuerdas a uno de los poderosos genin de Uzu, ella esperaban ser la rival de uno de ellos o de Neji y así vengar la afrenta a sus amigos, pues ahora consideraba a Rock lee un amigo.

"Lee, si no amara a Shino , seguro que saldría contigo, te has ganado mi admiración y respeto, sólo esperó que me sigas viendo como tu amiga".

Hiruzen anunció que la ronda final sería en un mes y dio los motivos para ello, motivos que la mayoría ignoraron por estar pensando en Uzu.

La nueva aldea arrasó en las preliminares, jutsus unicos y genin muy poderosos sólo eran una muestra de que a ellos deberían de tomarlos en serio porque de contrario sus naciones la pasarían mal.

Al final se sortearon los combates de la ronda final quedando de esta forma.

 **Diana vs Neji.**

 **Asami vs Idate**

 **Gaara vs Sasuke**

 **Temari vs Shikamaru**

 **Dosu vs Daisuke.**

 **Ace vs Blake**

 **Kankuro vs Shino**

 **Naruto vs Yugito.**

 **Zatanna vs ganador de Diana vs Neji.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Como ven a Lee le tocó un rival nada sencillo, nuevamente quise no dejar las peleas canon en su totalidad, sabemos que no todas se darán por la invasión, pero eso es lo que tenemos.**

 **Ahora una mini encuesta relacionada al destino del equipo de Nami:**

 **Los salvó o mueren por el Hijo de puta de Orochimaru.**

 **A votar.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "Persona non grata"**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	18. Persona non grata

**Persona non grata.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Alférez 002**

Gracias por la doble colaboración.

Animate a publicar.

 **Review.**

 **Dante Alighieri.**

Que el gran poeta creador de La divina comedia me deje un review en honra sobremanera.

Broma aparte, como he mencionado recibí un poco de inspiración de los fic de Kurai sho y de Black998, "Las alas del universo" y "Naruto el sabio invocador de Pokemon" respectivamente, fics que recomiendo.

Ahora bien, igualmente me fascina el cine bien hecho, hay un par de películas épicas relacionadas a la cristiandad que me gustan, Ben Hur y Quo Vadis, pero reconozco que El príncipe de Egipto es una buena cinta, me nació usar esa canción y "La mirada celestial" que si o si aparecerá en este fic.

Gai se ganó mi admiración por la putiza que le puso a Madara al igual que Lee y con Anko bueno…. Soy de los que piensa que lo que le paso en Boruto es una infamia.

Esperó leer más review del poeta florentino más célebre de la historia.

 **Jgm.**

Es un clásico en estos fic que haga eso, le falta aún sufrir en ese sentido y vaya que lo hará.

 **L.A.**

Jajaja, adivino, eres Amlo sajón que diga de la Ciudad de México.

Si, va a sufrir el látigo de su desprecio.

 **Pirata.**

Es un power up que revelare a futuro lo que les sugiere,

La pelea a mi me gusto mucho, me alegra que por los comentarios le encanto a todos.

Y de Asami y Lee… ya veremos.

 **Clandestino**

Gracias por tus buenos deseos **.** Votación recibida.

 **Recompensas pagadas a Gaspar morales y a…. En serio que recuerdo la petición más no quien la hizo T_T…..**

Originalmente El ocupante de la Pokebola iba a ser otro y también lo que Kurama iba a enseñar sería diferente.

 **Comenzamos.**

Los combates habían acabado y ya nada podía hacerse, el grupo de Iwa se había retirado para discutir seriamente un asunto con Hiruzen, mientras Gai iba a ver a Lee en la enfermería junto a Tenten, los demás se retiraban junto a sus sensei lentamente pero….

-Una cosa antes de irme, si de alguna forma me entero que alguna de las señoritas deja de serlo, experimentarás en carne propia el poder de tres Shichibukai- amenazó amagando con Kurohime en el cuello de C, Yugao- creeme tengo forma de saberlo.

El jounin trago saliva y sudó frío ,algo le decía que ella cumpliría su palabra y por Kami que no deseaba tentar a su suerte así que sólo asintió enfáticamente antes de irse con sus "pupilas" que se aguantaban la risa lo mejor que podían y veían agradecidas a Yugao por ello.

-Foxy kun, estuviste asombroso- mencionó alegre Anko que corrió al encuentro de Naruto que correspondió a ella, al estar juntos se abrazaron con mucho afecto y se besaron con cariño dejando a varios de piedra por ello, saliendo de su estupor rápidamente alguien que no pensaba dejar las cosas así.

-¿Quien te crees para besar a si a mi Sochi, Asquerosa serpiente?- le reclamó furiosa Kushina.

-Más bien ¿quien se cree usted?- respondió Anko abrazando posesivamente a Naruto- que me reclame la madre de mi novio si tiene algo que decir, pero esa persona ciertamente no es usted.

-Mi Princesa serpiente tiene razón- concordó Naruto- que mamá reclame algo, pero dudo que lo haga.

Vámonos de una vez.

-Anko, ¿donde esta ella?- pregunto Yugao por Karin.

-Ella ya está esperándolos a la salida de la torre, de hecho vayamos a verla.- contestó Anko

Los equipos, Torchic, Blaziken, Gai, 8 y 10 salieron del lugar juntos pero sólo Gai, Sachiko y Yugao iban con ellos además de Anko, a todos les extrañó ver a Karin con ellos pero lo dejaron en paz, no iban a meterse en ello pues parecía que no era de su incumbencia.

########

Aproximadamente una hora después de terminada la reunión de Hiruzen con Akatsuchi, el Hokage se enteró que Homura y Koharu habían hecho una reunión de consejo, así que fue a ver que querían ahora, por lo que veía su premonición de que Uzu le iba a dar problemas se estaba cumpliendo a cabalidad.

Al llegar la asociación civil se veía altiva y la jounin expectante, así que Koharu inició la reunión con una pregunta directa a su excompañero de equipo.

–¿Cuantos combates ganó Uzu?- preguntó de manera algo apremiante.

-Los seis- contestó sin adornos el Hokage- todos los genin de Uzu aplastaron a sus rivales, su nivel está por encima de nuestros mejores prospectos.

-Debes de estar exagerando- comentó Homura.

El Hokage mandó apagar las luces y con un proyector puso las peleas de Uzu una a una pues las había mandado grabar junto a las demás en las preliminares de forma individual.

Cada pelea mostraba la amplia superioridad de Uzu, Ino no metió ni las manos, Smellerbee fue acribillada, Kurotsuki fue superada ampliamente.

Kiba sufrió una gran humillación, Samui fue vencida con suficiencia y elegancia y Blake venció a un rival muy fuerte de la aldea, cada combate dejó en claro que Uzu era una potencia Shinobi, algo que ya se intuía por la paliza que Ash y Yugao les dieron en la Exhibición.

-Con más razón debemos de formar una alianza con ellos- expresó Yoh Hamada- he oído que Mei Terumi, la nueva Mizukage y Yue Umi, la nueva feudal se entrevistaron con su líder y su feudal, apuesto a que ellas lograron una alianza con Uzu y el País del Sol.

-¿Está consciente de que nos tienen un profundo odio?- preguntó Tsume al consejero.

-No es tan cierto- apuntó Kushina- yo vi que a los chicos no los trataron mal, pese a todo.

-Kushina, ¿Que sabes de un tratado de paz entre Iwa y nosotros por el matrimonio de la nieta de Onoki y tu hijo?- preguntó el Hokage viendo seriamente a la Uzumaki.

-¿A que se refiere?- se mostró verdaderamente sorprendida la viuda por ello.

-El hijo del Tsuchikage me mostró el acuerdo firmado por Onoki y Minato, ellos saben que Naruto es hijo de Minato y que aún así, no pertenece a la Aldea, me ha dicho que piensan llevar a la corte en el país del Hierro el Asunto y siendo francos, no tengo idea de cuál sería el fallo de la corte.

-Tal parece que el error que cometimos sigue persiguiéndonos- mencionó divertido Oroku- afortunadamente tenemos a favor que legalmente Uzuki-dono sólo es un hijo natural de Namikaze sama, porque en la práctica la nieta de Onoki sólo podría casarse con Asami san si ambas le hacen a eso.

-¡Como te atreves a insultar así a mi familia!- explotó Kushina por esa osadía

-Oroku san tiene razón - le defendió Shibi- al no estar registrado en la aldea, teóricamente es un bastardo y ellos no aplican en los acuerdos matrimoniales, sólo que estén dispuestas a casar a Asami hime y a la nieta del Tsuchikage sería válido ese acuerdo, no es algo que me agrade pero es lo único que podemos hacer.

-¿Algo más?

###############

Los seis genin, los tres Shichibukai y Kiyoko estaban reunidos en un claro en el campo de entrenamiento nueve, ya sabían de antemano que iba a ocurrir y debido a ciertos eventos, sabían como iba a ser la invasión, así que si bien no tenían un motivo real para entrenar para la ronda final, discutían el cómo hacerlo.

-Si contamos a Kiyoko seríamos cuatro sensei- mencionó Ash- así que veamos… A quien le asignamos un clon.

Una capa de chakra Naranja rodeo a Naruto y Kurama salió de ella para sugerir algo.

-Yo puedo entrenar a mi hermanito en persona, sólo tendría que hacer un Henge de Yugao, además, Kiyoko no puede verse involucrada por el que dirán.

Todos reconocieron ese punto, así que eran cuatro y no cinco los sensei o eso creían todos.

Naruto de su portaherramientas sacó una pokebola y la activo revelando a Giratina que rugió con fuerza antes de volver a su apariencia humana.

-¡Hermanito!- saludó amablemente el clon a Naruto mientras Yugao le fulminaba con la mirada.

-A mi también me alegra verte Gisele, aunque sólo seas un clon de sangre- mencionó el rubio mientras abrazaba al clon- quería pedirte un pequeño favor.

-Dime que quieres que arrasé con esta estúpida aldea- mencionó tras sonreír de forma escalofriante la deidad oscura.

-Más bien quiero que nos ayudes a entrenar- pidió Naruto que vio a su hermana hacer un mohín por no "dejarla divertirse".

-Bueno, entonces sólo uno de ellos entrenara con un clon- señaló Kurama pero…

Yugao también sacó una pokebola de la que salió un perro parecido a un doberman pero de pelo verde y negro con ojos completamente blancos que aulló con fuerza para después tomar forma humana.

-Naruto-sama, Gisele-sama- se inclinó respetuoso el hombre. Era un joven de no más de veintiocho años, rubio de cabello corto, ojos azul pálido, usaba un uniforme tipo swat azul marino, traía en la espada una cimitarra bastante grande y una daga en el costado derecho.

-En primera Lafarga, ya te he dicho que nada de Sama, somos amigos, en segunda, al igual que tu soy un clon de sangre, así que ser tan formal conmigo es bastante ridículo de menos.

-Neesan ¿Porque tienes un clon de Lafarga san?- preguntó curioso Naruto a una roja Yugao que miraba al capitán de la guardia real buscando ayuda.

-Fue un regalo, cuando el jefe se despidió de ella al relevarla de su puesto como capitana ANBU, él le regaló una pokebola conmigo dentro, para que le usará como una invocación- dijo la verdad el clon.

"Lafarga kun, gracias" pensó la pelipurpura agradecida.

-Bueno, ya que somos ahora seis, veremos cómo distribuimos a los sensei- sugirió Ash.

#############

Kiba llegó al complejo acompañado de Tsume, el Inuzuka estaba con Shino y los demás y esperaron a sus padres mientras la reunión de consejo se llevó a cabo, al bocazas de Kiba no se le escapó una sola palabra, Tsume vio la pelea de Kiba y tuvo que contener la risa de ver humillado a su hijo así, ella creía que esa era la causa de su mutismo, hasta que Kiba oyó la voz de Hana.

-Madre, hermano me da gusto ver que ya regresaron- mencionó contenta de ver sano y salvo a Kiba y añadió- ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia maldita- contestó enojado Kiba.

-¿Como me has llamado?- preguntó Incrédula por el tono y veneno en la voz de su hermano - ¿Quien te crees para decirme así Hermano?

-¡TU Y YO NO SOMOS HERMANOS!- Explotó al fin el Inuzuka- !Ya se porque en Uzu nos odian tanto y siendo honestos, me da asco decir que pertenezco a esta aldea!.

-Hermano debes entender…- trató de razonar Hana.

-Cierra tu maldita boca ,infeliz- le interrumpió Kiba- los Inuzuka consideramos a toda la aldea como nuestra manada, que hayas actuado sin todas las pruebas así, demuestra que no mereces ser parte del clan.

Madre, como miembro del clan Inuzuka formalmente exijo que Hana Inuzuka sea expulsada del Clan por alta traición a los designios del clan, así como una expulsión póstuma de los que participaron en el intento de Asesinato de Naruto Uzuki.

Tsume sólo se quedó en shock, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, porque lamentablemente Kiba tenía razón, Hana merecía ser expulsada del clan y al hacerlo formal se haría con un juicio y por kami que con los estatutos a pie de juntillas que no había forma de defender a su hija.

##

-¡Hablo muy en serio padre!- explotó Ino roja de ira- me importa un comino si hay deudos que dependan de la pensión de esas escorias, exijo que sean expulsados póstumamente del clan.

Inoichi jamás había visto a Ino de esa forma, tuvo que admitir que el examen la cambió para bien, sabía que habría un problema con sus dos exigencias pero en el fondo sabía que ambas eran razonables y justas así que cedió sin luchar, para bien o para mal, en algunos años Ino podría hacer lo mismo, así que daba igual ahora o a futuro, eso era algo que iba a suceder.

##

-Hijo es muy problemático lo que pides- trató de convencer Shikaku a Shikamaru- remover a Asuma será algo muy difícil de explicar a la asociación jounin de la aldea.

-Se que es un fastidio- concedió Shikamaru- y más porque es el clan que típicamente nos ayuda en la instrucción pero quizá haya una solución al sensei.

-¿No hablas en serio hijo?- preguntó sorprendido el líder de que su hijo viera aquello como una posibilidad.

##

-Entiendo- mencionó Shibi secamente- si Inuzuka san está de acuerdo, le diré a Hokage sama que desean que Yuhi san deje de ser su sensei.

-gracias padre- mencionó Shino tras hacer una reverencia.

##########

Ritsuko Kurama y Yoshino Nara estaban en la oficina del Hokage junto a Asuma y a Kurenai que lloraba en silencio.

-Padre, no hablas en serio- dijo con una leve esperanza Asuma pero su padre negó con la cabeza.

-Los cinco fueron enfáticos en que sus hijos no los quieren como sus sensei, incluso Shikaku me dijo que el equipo 10 sugirió a tu prima Yoshino como la nueva sensei y así mantener la tradición de que un Sarutobi sea el sensei.

La madre de Shikamaru sonreía por dentro, ella le recriminó a su primo la actitud para con su padre y ahora le explotaba en la cara el problema.

Por otro lado Ritsuko también sonreía, ¡claro que le quitaría a Kurenai su equipo!, todo el clan Kurama la odiaba por lo ocurrido con Yakumo, además al saber el motivo por supuesto que ayudaría a los genin que no odiaban a su benefactora.

-Vamos, era de esperarse- mencionó burlona Ritsuko- con lo buena que eres con los genin, si no ahora, otro día iban a terminar odiandote,Yuhi-san.

-No estoy para tus jueguitos- le advirtió la ojiroja muy molesta a la mujer- lo digo en serio.

-Yo también habló en serio- le advirtió Ritsuko- supe del combate de Hinata hime y su primo, básicamente no le enseñaste nada y no me salgas con lo de su clan y toda esa mierda, que desde el principio debiste apartarte del equipo y no dejarte llevar por el sentimentalismo de Hana Hyuga, una ama del genjutsu entrenando a un equipo con dos expertos en Taijutsu y a un doma insectos… sigo sin entender la lógica ahí.

#############

Jiraiya llegó a la mansión Uzumaki muy contento, tenía buenas noticias para Kushina y para Asami a quien daba como competidora aún para los exámenes chunin, apenas entró a la mansión y vio a su ahijada y a la Uzumaki vio desánimo y mucha furia y les pidió explicar que sucedida.

-Padrino, todo es por ese maldito demonio- le dijo muy molesta Asami- ese engendro…

-¡Ya basta Asami, es tu hermano!- le cayó Kushina.

-¡NO, ESE ES UN MONSTRUO Y YO ME ASEGURARE DE TERMINAR LO QUE PAPÁ COMENZÓ!-Grito Asami que salió de la mansión furiosa y se dirigió al campo privado a entrenar.

Jiraiya vio todo y se sintió mal, si hubiera sido de más ayuda ese día….

-Kushina encontré a tu hijo el vive….

-En Uzu, lo se- dijo Kushina al borde de las lágrimas- él y Yugao están aquí por los exámenes Chunin.

Jiraiya se sorprendió por ello, si eso era cierto era para que su ahijado estuviera ahí, así que le pidió a Kushina una explicación.

##

Al día siguiente en un claro al pie de una cascada, Kurama haciendo un henge de Yugao le daba a Naruto los principios del Rokushiki el arte marcial propio de los biju, el ojiazul aprendía rápido su estilo de combate que aunado a su Haki de armadura literalmente lo harían un duro rival y de repente, biju y jinchuriki se tensaron al sentir a alguien observándolos.

-Sal de una maldita vez, o te sacó por la fuerza- amenazó la biju al mirion que salió de su escondite para revelar a Jiraiya que sonreía al ver al hijo de su alumno.

-Vaya, tu debes de ser Naruto- sonrió el sannin al genin que le veía indiferente- verás, yo soy…

-Un viejo mañoso que escribe porno barato para pajeros sin remedio- expresó "Yugao" haciendo caer cómicamente al Sanin por ello.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada Yugao- saludo con un TIC nervioso el sanin.

-Pero lo que dice mi nee san es verdad- le apoyó Naruto- porque un buen padrino si habría sabido de mi y nada de esto habría pasado.

-Muy cierto- concedió la biju- ¿A qué demonios has venido?

-Vengó a entrenar al chico- dijo con suficiencia el Sanin- estoy seguro que….

-No me interesa- lo corto Naruto- no quiero nada que venga de ti.

-Mocoso, muchos quisieran estar en tu posición- trató de convencerlo el peliblanco- no todos los días uno de los Sanin te ofrece entrenamiento.

Yo por ejemplo te podría enseñar un par de jutsus geniales y darte un buen contrato de Innovación.

-Dije que no me interesa- siguió Naruto en lo suyo- Yugao nee es una de los siete Shichibukai, ella me enseñara bien, además yo ya tengo un contrato genial, el de los Kitsunes.. Kurama entendió a qué se refería y haciendo discretamente un clon, apareció con dos colas y saludo a Naruto.

El sanin trató de buscar otra forma de pasar tiempo con el chico y pensó en el sello.

-Al menos podría revisar el sello- se ofreció el Sannin que sintió como lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Mamá lo revisó hace años, ella pudo matar sola al Reibi , dudo que puedas hacer algo mejor- le mencionó enojado el genin- si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, puedes irte, que quiero seguir entrenando.

El sannin se fue con la cola entre las patas, definitivamente no era su día.

##

-¿Y bien?- preguntó esperanzada la Uzumaki.

-Me mando a mingar a mi chadre- dijo con pesar el sannin- no desea nada que venga de mi, dice que una Shichibukai es mejor que un sanín para entrenar.

-Esto es mi culpa- se lamentó Kushina por todo- no debí hacerle caso a Kakashi, debí creer en Yugao….- no termino Kushina recordó algo que la hizo llorar más.

"Sensei, algo me dice que se va a arrepentir, de corazón esperó que pueda enmendar su error antes de que sea tarde " recordó las proféticas palabras de Yugao.

"Yugao, cuanta razón tenias, debí hacerte caso desde el principio.

" Sensei, no hay pruebas de esa estupidez, por el amor a Kami, es sólo un niño"... Recordaba amargamente la Uzumaki.

##########

Ayeka vigilaba a Naruto y a Kurama atentamente, Danzō le encomendó vigilarlos para ver si podían secuestrar a Yugao, a la hora del almuerzo la nueva mano derecha del Halcón de guerra salió al encuentro del Uzuki y la biju que le recibieron alegres mientras ella deshacía su henge, revelando a Gisele o al menos a otro clon de sangre de ella.

-¿Como van las cosas hermanita?- preguntó la dragón a s hermana biju.

-Va progresando rápido, salvo el contratiempo con el maestrazo, las cosas están saliendo bien.

El clon sólo sonrió divertido y preguntó porque su "hermana" fue invocada, al recibir la respuesta sólo hizo un mohín por que no le dejaron divertirse, haciendo reír a sus hermanos por ello.

Tras terminar el almuerzo la espía hizo de nuevo el henge y Ayeka se fue a "vigilarlos" nuevamente, el Halcón de guerra sin duda que no esperaba el golpe fatal que iba a recibir.

El grupo se separó y jinchuriki y biju siguieron practicando un buen rato, Naruto para sorpresa de Kurama progresaba muy rápido haciéndole pensar por ningún motivo en particular como sería si vida de no haber abandonado la aldea.

Se sacudió la idea y tras un rato más de entrenamiento, la biju y el jinchuriki decidieron refrescarse en la corriente que había cerca de su lugar de entrenamiento.

##

Un fuerte estruendo se oyó dentro de la oficina del raikage, Bee se acababa de enterar de la posible muerte de Mabui a manos del equipo Hanabi y peor aún, su padre adoptivo le había ordenado algo con lo que él no estaba nada de acuerdo.

-Padre, es prácticamente una hija para mi, por favor no Pidas eso.

-Es una puta orden Bee- le miró enojado el Raikage- cuando regrese Karui no la vas a dejar en paz hasta preñarla, estoy seguro que los hijos de un jinchuriki y una Uzumaki bastarda serán poderosos. Y no es la única, también lo harás con Samui.

Bee sólo apretó los dientes y salió furioso de la oficina de su padre sin siquiera notar que Kuo el líder de Los magníficos y el hijo natural de A había oído todo indignado.

-Padre, dígame que no piensa ordenarme lo mismo a mi pero con Yugito.

El kage sólo sorio de forma escalofriante haciendo al líder de los Shinobi elite de Kumo replantearse su idea de también iniciar junto a la hija de Ursa, Azula, una guerra civil. La princesa era alguien frío y en muchos aspectos cruel, pero al menos ella trataba bien a sus activos y estaba contra la LCR.

"Pobre Karui, esperó que muera de regreso a Kumo, así al menos no sufrirá el destino que le espera apenas ponga un pie en la aldea."

###########

Asami entrenaba bajo la supervisión de Jiraiya, el sannin quería probar un enfoque diferente, ahora él sería el que haría una arriesgada apuesta, Asami vs Idate por la estadía de Naruto en Konoha o de su destierro permanente, no le dijo a la pelirroja de su plan ni a su ahijada pues no deseaba que ellas "intervinieran".

Para Jiraiya el Charmeleon era toda una incógnita debido a que el sólo luchó con la pistola, no uso jutsus o algo más y eso en si lo volvía el más peligroso de los aspirantes ya que el es el único que no mostró su arsenal de jutsus.

Por lo que recopiló de una decaída Kurenai, el chico era un especialista en el elemento fuego, lo que volvía peligrosa la afinidad de Asami. A diferencia de Naruto, la pelirroja sólo era afín al elemento aire, su otra afinidad elemental estaba bloqueada por el chakra que tenía sellado. Asi que sin poder usar al fuego, el sannin se concentró en enseñarle el rasengan y los clones de sombra durante el mes y una vez que ella estuviera lista, con una buena estrategia, podría vencer a Idate, lástima que el charmeleon estaba recibiendo entrenamiento muy a modo para su rival.

##

-El truco para lograrlo es usar el diafragma como si fueras a hacer una nota sostenida- daba su consejo Ash a Idate para lograr hacer que sus llamas fueran más potentes.

El pupilo de Yugao se sentía en las nubes pues su ídolo en persona decidió ser su sensei durante los veinticinco días que entrenarian juntos.

-Hai, Ash sensei- decía casi al borde del infarto el adolescente pokemon.

-Una vez que terminemos, te enseñaré a usar las técnicas dragón, con ellas y en base a tu experiencia previa entrenando con Naruto- sama deberíamos tener todo listo para demostrarle a esa engreída que no es tan especial como piensa.

##

-Los Hyuga siempre tratarán de llevar la pelea a su rango de ataque, ya que son reacios a los jutsus elementales, el tratará de llevarte a un combate mano a mano- le volvía a explicar Yugao a Diana el plan a seguir de Neji- nos enfocaremos en mejorar tu haki de armadura y en hacer que ganes velocidad con tus ataques más poderosos, el Viento de hadas y Psíquico deberían bastar si le das un golpe directo, para derribarlo.

Asi que la pelipurpura le ponía a su alumna la camisa negra de cincuenta kilos para así ayudarle a ganar fuerza y velocidad.

##

-Tus ilusiones posiblemente bloqueen a su arena, así que debemos concentrarnos en crear una ilusión que lo abrume y hecho esto, atacalo con tu mejor movimiento hasta derribarlo- sugería Sachiko a su novio y pupilo.

Ellos sabían que Dosu de acuerdo a la omnisciencia de Arcelia, sería asesinado por Gaara y que Sasuke llegaría tarde, así que el plan de la deidad era que su novio luchará contra el jinchuriki.

Diana con su telequinesis arreglo los combates, siendo muy evidente que ella se puso como rival de Neji en la primer pelea y a Idate en la segunda, el plan decía que el Charmeleon sería el primero pero luego de ver lo furica que se puso ella tras la paliza que Neji le dio a su prima nadie decidió contrariarla.

La pareja descansaban en las orillas de un pequeño y no muy profundo estanque mientras pensaban en qué estrategia seguir para su pelea con Gaara.

##

-¡Mas rápido o te mató!- le amenazó Gisele a Zatanna.

La deidad al ser subtipo fantasma al igual que la tipo planta fue emparejada con ella, lo que hizo sudar frío a la bella pokemon por estar con la hermana mayor de su amado.

De pronto la dragón cálculo mal su velocidad y conectó de frente su pulso oscuro en Zatanna que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Despertó tiempo después en un pequeño refugio que se notaba hecho exprofeso para cuidarla, acción que le sorprendió un poco dada la reputación de la dragón.

Gisele entró al refugio con agua y comida y se la ofreció a su alumna temporal, entendiendo Zatanna que era su modo de pedirle perdón.

##

Lafarga en un henge de Ash enseñaba unas cuantas katas de Savate a su alumno temporal, se tomaba en serio la instrucción el combusken, sabía que no lucharía contra Ace, pero entrenar un mes con un pokemon legendario no era algo que se hacía todos los días y vaya que aprovecharía los días que entrenaría con el capitán de la guardia de la corte de Arcelia.

##########

Kurama deshizo su henge de Yugao y puso un genjutsu, volviendo a su forma humana salió de su hermano usando un traje de baño consistente en un top tank blanco y una tanga roja que remarcaba su culazo, la zorra entró al agua y se dejó relajar mientras el Uzuki se conformaba con mojar sus pies en la orilla.

-vamos hermano, el agua está deliciosa- le miraba algo preocupada al ver la cara del rubio que se veía triste y meditabunda.

-Suéltalo ya- le pidió ella a él mientras lo abrazaba de forma protectora.

Naruto sólo comenzó a llorar, trató de hacerse el fuerte pero el ver que era un objeto para la mayoría ahí y que la hipócrita de Kushina cambio de parecer como si fuera simple y que su hermana de sangre lo odiaba era mucho para Naruto.

Una vez que se calmó el genin, ahora la que estaba furiosa era Kurama, sin duda que a la menor oportunidad le haría pagar a Kushina por todo.

-Hermano, se que estas muy tenso, siendo franca; me esperaba esta reacción mucho antes- le dijo la biju mientras le acariciaba el cabello- pero recuerda que Yugao y yo y los demás estamos aquí, tu familia y amigos estamos aquí.

-gracias neesan- agradeció el genin que sonrió a la biju de tal forma que Kurama tuvo que hacer gala de su autocontrol para no "violarlo" ahí mismo.

-Sabes, eres muy adorable para tu salud- le dijo de forma sincera Kurama a un Naruto que se sonrojó por ello- pero bueno, ya descansamos lo suficiente, ahora sigamos el entrenamiento.

#######

-Muchas gracias sensei por alojarme en su hogar- agradeció llorando Hana la hospitalidad de Kushina, como Tsume supuso, al aplicar al pie de la letra los estatutos del clan, la hija mayor de Tsume fue expulsada del mismo al igual que los seis miembros del clan que el trío de Johto mataron el dia que Naruto casi es linchado.

Ahora Hana a secas debía de iniciar desde cero prácticamente, pues le expulsaron de la clínica del clan, de su hogar y le confiscaron sus cuentas bancarias dejándola prácticamente en la calle.

El karma vaya que era dulce si te recompensaba lo que no era el caso. Kurenai fue relevada de el equipo 8, Hana fue expulsada del clan, Kakashi fue hospitalizado debido a que sanó mal en su pelea con Ash y Asami experimentó por vez primera lo que Naruto vivió en su hogar.

El rumor de lo que ocurrió en su combate contra Sakura se regó como pólvora, a los aldeanos se les olvidó que ella era su heroína, la veían como una marioneta del demonio o una bomba de tiempo, Mebuki Haruno exigio que la separaran del equipo de su Hija y muchos de los lugares donde era bien recibida ahora la corrían y lo peor fue con los demás chicos de su generación.

Todos sin excepción la seguían tratando mal incluso Shino y Lee y eso si que la lastimó, el colmo fue cuando Kushina, Kurenai, Hana y ella fueron a las aguas termales a relajarse un rato y vieron a Diana, Zatanna, Sachiko, Tenten e Ino en el lugar.

-deberían prohibir la entrada a los monstruos a estos sitios- dijo Ino de forma fría al ver a Asami ahí.

-Muy cierto, deberían separar a las bestias de las personas- le apoyó Diana.

-¿¡Como se atreven a hablar así de mi hija!?- explotó la Uzumaki mayor.

-No se de que se ofende, ella si es una bestia- le encaró Tenten- ella sólo tiene el chakra y no el alma, no debería perder el control, si lo pierde es porque es un monstruo o de menos una bestia inmunda.

-Te voy a…..

Asami salió llorando del lugar y Kushina tuvo que ir por su hija a consolarla.

-No puedo creer que….

-Callate primor- interrumpió Sachiko a Kurenai- ella si es un engendro, como la señorita Oki dice, ella sólo tiene chakra sellado, no puede poner el pretexto de que el biju la controla, cosa que por cierto nunca ocurre, sólo se pierde el control cuando está bajo estrés o furia en circunstancias especiales.

Las ex compañeras de Yugao también salieron, las ganas de relajarse se fueron de golpe.

-¿No creen que se excedieron un poco?- preguntó Zatanna a Tenten.

-Es retribución cariño, es retribución- contestó Ino sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Mientras que la pobre Asami lloraba y maldecía a todos.

"Ya verás demonio, te voy a matar, te voy a matar".

##############

 **País de las olas.**

-Deberías aceptar padre, es muy importante- alentaba Tsunami a Tazuna de ir a la reunión que Eboshi Kurokaze, la recién ascendida feudal del país del Hierro le mandaba a él como nuevo Feudal del país a asistir como Jurado en un juicio entre Iwa y Konoha.

-Hija, esa clase de eventos no son lo mío - trató Tazuna de zafarse.

-Vamos padre, ve esto como una forma de retribuir a Arcelia sama su ayuda.

##

Hiruzen llegó junto a Kushina y a Jiraiya a la corte en el País del Hierro, a sólo diez días de que inician los exámenes Chunin en su tercera ronda, habían tenido que ir a encarar la demanda de Onoki debido al acuerdo de matrimonio entre el hijo de Minato y la nieta de Onoki, el viejo Hokage sabía de la terquedad del Tsuchikage pero conociendo lo visceral que era, suponía que echar abajo la demanda sería sencillo, pero al ver a quien le acompañaba esa idea la desecho.

Junto a Onoki se encontraba su hermano Bumi, el hermano menor del Tsuchikage era muy famoso por su excentricidad que era tan grande como su ingenio, de hecho fue Bumi y no Onoki, quien hizo la solicitud de la demanda como pudieron comprobar al leerla formalmente.

-Muy bien, como ahora todos lo saben, Iwa exige a Konoha que se honre el contrato matrimonial entre un descendiente de Onoki Gozen y Minato Namikaze y también una penalización a Konoha por ocultar que Minato si tuvo un hijo legítimo con su mujer- puso las cartas sobre la mesa Toshiro Mifune el líder de los samurái de Eboshi- asi pues inicia el juicio…

Konoha fue aplastada en el juicio por Iwa. Naruto había contado a Kurotsuki sobre su origen y el como llegó al País del sol y con ello condenó a Konoha.

Bumi alegó que si bien, Naruto en términos legales no era hijo de Minato, se debió de avisar sobre lo ocurrido, que el contrato matrimonial en Konoha estuviera perdido, lo que se dice perdido, no eximirá a la aldea de su cumplimiento.

Bumi propuso que si bien Asami y su sobrina no se casarían, lo harían sus descendientes o en caso de que una de ellas faltará, lo haría el descendiente de una de sus notables familias.

Eso era razonable y la corte fallo a favor de Iwa.

Y es que, la firmas eran de Minato y de Kushina, el papel tenía el desgaste correcto, en resumen nada era falso, firmas auténticas y todo lo demas coincidia. La Uzumaki juraba no saber algo al respecto pero de una cosa estaba segura, su hijo les empujó a esa situación de forma consciente mostrando ningún valor por el trabajo del Yondaime… y eso en verdad la entristeció y asusto, porque significaba que a Naruto nada le importaba el lugar donde había nacido, lo que significa que le odiaba con todo su ser.

 **Omake**

 **Naruto POV.**

Gimes. Suspiras.

Tus gemidos me excitan y me excitan muchísimo preciosa.

Me encanta lamerte, saborearte...

Me gusta poseerte con mi lengua. Me gusta oír tus gemidos de placer.

Me excitas. Me calientas.

Me retiro para contemplarte.

Veo esos preciosos ojos llenos de pasión.

Estas excitada y caliente, abierta de piernas en tu cama. Ofreciéndome tu sabrosa vagina para que te coma.

Sé que te gusta. Que disfrutas cuando mi lengua acaricia tu clítoris.

Y eso me hace enloquecer de placer.

Sentir tu placer. Mmmmm...

Tus movimientos... Cuando tu cuerpo se tensa por culpa de mi lengua...

-Jajaja como me gustas así. Derretida por mis caricias. Desmadejada. Saber que disfrutas.

-Sigue.- Me pides. Me suplicas.

Sonrío. Me sacas de mi contemplación.

Y me vuelvo a introducir entre tus piernas, volviendo al ataque. Agarrando tus muslos y poseyendo esa rica y sabrosa vulva, que me encanta sentir, chorreante de tus ricos jugos. Me los bebo. Los deleito. Te devoro. Te saboreo. Con pasión. Con locura. Con ansia.

Levantas tu pelvis para tener más contacto.

-Oooohhh, Aaaahhhh.

Jadeas, te retuerces en la cama. Agarras las sabanas.

Te falta poquito. Y eso me gusta. Es el mejor momento. Es cuando más me gustas. Cuando estas a punto de llegar a tu punto culminante. Justo antes de tu explosión de placer. En este momento que estas descontrolada. Llena de excitación. Estas al máximo. Llena de lujuria. Llena de pasión. Con ese calor interno que sube y sube. Cuando empiezas a sentir dentro de tus entrañas el inicio de esa sensación de la inminente descarga eléctrica. Me encantas.

Siento tus vibraciones. Siento como te tensas. Oigo tus jadeos y suspiros. Éstos me enervan y me excitan. Oírte así me pervierte jajaja.

Y por fin llegas y explotas como un volcán. Te tensas, arqueas tu espalda y te aprietas contra mi boca. Me encantas. Llegas al límite de tu disfrute. Y me llenas la boca con tus ricos jugos. Muestra de tu delirio de placer.

Sabrosa, deliciosa... Y caes relajada.

Me incorporo y te vuelvo a contemplar.

Satisfecha. Veo las areolas de tus pezones contraídas por el placer conseguido.

Sonriente...

Preciosa…

Mi princesa serpiente.

 **Y corte.**

 **Vaya que Asami lentamente sabra lo que es amar a Dios en tierra de Indios y lo que falta.**

 **Sin duda que el karma lentamente se va cobrando todo, ahora, ¿No les parece raro que Kushina no recuerde haber firmado el contrato matrimonial o mejor aún, que Minato haya consentido eso?**

 **Algo hay raro ahí, sólo les digo que es un frente que no cerré a propósito aunque parecía que lo hice.**

 **Reiteró mi agradecimiento a Alférez por su lemon, y les recuerdo que me pueden mandar sus sugerencias y opiniones que aquí todo se toma en cuenta.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: "Nubes y fuegos artificiales."**

 **PD Pongo en adopción la versión de este fic con Anko o con los cambios que desees, que así como siempre ha habido en Pokemon tres versiones de la historia en cada región aspiró a que este fic al menos tenga dos.**

 **Pd2 Si no se nombra el lugar no existe y que castigo es más infame….**

 **Manden a que lugar desea el Equipo Hanabi expandirse y que amenaza hará en su próxima aparición, la mejor combinación será la ganadora.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	19. Nubes negras y fuegos artificiales

**Nubes y fuegos artificiales.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Para hallar el fic que les recomiendo sólo busquenlo en mis autores favoritos.**

 **Review**

 **Shura**

Efectivamente tanto lo del Raikage como lo de Yoshino es cierto, por un lado eres de los pocos que vio ese detalle, como me da la razón en que eso es algo que pudo pasar.

Y lo que les falta de Karma.

 **Clandestino**

Recibido y aceptado.

Gracias por los deseos.

 **Pirata**

Lástima, sobre lo de Uzu, Kumo y Konoha, en Kumo no hara nada porque no es de su interés, y en la Invasión, ella piensa cobrarse lo de Konoha a Naruto, dije que ella haes cosas y que no den nada por sentado.

 **Recompensa pagada a Clandestino.**

El equipo Hanabi enfrentaba la primera vez a Akatsuki por una nimiedad y detrás de cámaras.

 **Comenzamos**

Despertó temprano y sonrió, Anko se desperezó lentamente en la cama a lado de Naruto quien le abrazaba de forma posesiva.  
La domadora de serpientes recordaba con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora la maravillosa noche que paso con su novio y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Desde que tenía la marca de maldición una voz le susurraba hacer cosas en su mayoría terribles y hasta hace cuatro meses la seguía oyendo pero cada vez menos seguido y con menos insistencia. La voz ahora le pedía dejar de lado la promesa de Naruto y robarle la virginidad, pero algo la retenia, Anko no sabía que sólo la marca funcionaba si había un vacío en la vida de la víctima, vacío que ella dejó de poseer, durante toda su vida había sentido la falta de una familia y de hecho ese era su sueño más secreto y que creía en su momento imposible. Casarse ,tener un par de hijos y esperar a su marido tras una misión y confortarlo con una buena cena hecha por ella.  
Pero ahora veía ese sueño cercano y plausible por lo que le latía el corazón a mil por hora sólo de verse a si misma en el altar junto al ojiazul.  
Anko se levantó lentamente y se fue a la cocineta de su habitación a preparar el desayuno para su novio esperando que no despertara hasta que estuviera listo.  
Naruto despertó y sintió el olor tan delicioso y vio algo que lo dejó embobado, una casi desnuda Anko que sólo usaba un delantal de cocina le traía un sencillo desayuno que consistía en un par de huevos revueltos con panceta, jugó de Naranja y pan tostado con jalea de fresas.  
-Buenos días cariño- sonrió Anko de manera pícara- te prepare un desayuno balanceado y ligero para tu entrenamiento.  
-¿Que hice para ganarme semejante novia?- djo el genin con cariño a lo que Anko le dijo que solo fue ser el.  
Tras desayunar y luego de quedarse recostados un rato más sólo disfrutado su mutua compañía en silencio; Anko se vistió y fue a I.T. mientras que Naruto fue junto a Kurama en su henge a su lugar de entrenamiento para seguir practicando sus movimiento de rokushiki.

A sólo cinco días para que iniciaran los exámenes Chunin, Hiruzen reunia al consejo nuevamente para dar la mala nueva, el contrato era legal y válido por lo que Iwa se salió con la suya y obtuvo una buena penalización, tanto civiles como Shinobi le miraron indignados a Kushina por retener y olvidar algo tan grave pero la pelirroja seguía en la misma de no haber firmado de testigo nada.  
Tras dar a conocerse la dura penalización, el Hokage mando a los civiles a retirarse y una vez que se fueron el sandaime miró a los líderes de los clanes principales y preguntó por como estuvieron las cosas en su ausencia.  
Mikoto narró que Kakashi le dio a su hijo ejercicios para hacer mientras el estuvo hospitalizado, pero tuvo que salir antes por la exigencia de Sasuke y por nuevamente protagonizar un altercado ahora con Sachiko que casi estalla en un verdadero conflicto si no es por Yugao, aparentemente ya que un Shichibukai lesionó a su sensei, creyo que otro debía compensarle, pero no contaba (otra vez) con el hecho de que la jounin también le diera la misma dosis que el otro Shichibukai.  
Las cosas subieron de nivel al ver a Hao Asakura intervenir con sus guarda espaldas por pura pose y al recibir una paliza las cosas escalaron hasta que la pelipurpura se alejó con la otra Shinobi.  
Para variar, Hao exigio las mismas estupideces pero al ser un asunto de Shinobis afortunadamente cayó en oídos sordos.  
Luego estaba el problema con Asami, la joven ahora era vista con malos ojos y entrenaba en el complejo Uzumaki bien enclaustrada. La joven ya ni siquiera era visitada por Hinata que estuvo hospitalizada tras su pelea con Neji y estaba el hecho de que los exámenes al estar tan inminentes, hacían una bomba de tiempo a la kunoichi que pensaba ganar el torneo y así matar a Naruto.  
Pero la cereza del pastel, fue la muerte de Hayate Gecko.  
El jounin fue encontrado muerto y con una herida de una katana, descartaron a Yugao por eso, la herida no coincidia con los patrones de sus armas y por ello no fue sospechoza.  
A la hora que fue y dada la evidencia no pudo ser ella o un clon pues el ex novio tenía trazas de jutsus de tierra y aire y Yugao era afín a los elementos Agua y eléctricidad, descartandola como sospechosa.  
"Veo que en mi ausencia de quince días las cosas se movieron bastante" pensó desanimado el Kage al ver la situación.

A sólo cinco días para que iniciara la segunda etapa de la tercer ronda, los cuatro Shichibukai y Máximo junto a su señora revisaban el plan a seguir, durante la invasión, los shichibukai se concentrarían en ser la principal defensa del lado este de la aldea que sería por donde más entrarian los enemigos, mientras el equipo Hanabi se concentraría en los Shinobi en las áreas civiles más desprotegidas.  
Sólo irian tres parejas del grupo ya que los dioses en su verdadera forma derrotarían a las invocaciones y como cereza del pastel, Máximo lucharía contra el Sanin mientras que Arcelia lo haría con los Edo tensei.  
-Una cosa más señores- menciono de última, la deidad- debemos asesinar a los ANBU de Danzō ya que tratara en la confusión de hacerse con los jinchuriki.  
Además cada grupo se hará cargo de su labor asignada.

Karin se sentía en casa, los genin de Uzu la hicieron sentir en familia, si bien ella entendía que algún imbécil la querría meter en el LCR de Konoha o que al ser esta "aliada" a Kusa la enviarían de nuevo a ese infierno, eso la hacia el quedarse en el hotel donde pasaba rato conversando con Kiyoko con quien congenió muy bien ya que ambas era algo temperamentales.

De hecho congeniaron tan bien que la genesec se fue ganando el afectó de Karin y la legendaria sentía un cariño casi maternal por la Uzumaki.

A solo cinco días para que los exámenes reiniciaran, la Uzumaki al fin podía nuevamente convivir con todos de manera amena, justo en estos momentos se encontraban nuevamente en las aguas termales todas las habitantes de Uzu, Karin y Anko disfrutando de una agradable tarde de chicas en el establecimiento.

-Vaya, ¿Es idea mía o te volvieron a crecer los pechos?- miraba Diana a Zatanna con un deje de envidia en su voz mientras estaba masajeandoselos .

-Es verdad, ahora que lo notó, si te crecieron algo- se unía Sachiko a la conversación.

-Es una molestia tenerlos así de grandes- se quejaba la pelirrosa- me duele la espalda a veces y siempre tengo que dormir de lado.

-Oh vaya, me da algo de envida verte- se unió Anko a la plática- las tienes más grandes que yo a tu edad.

-Y eso que no has visto a la novia de Blake- inusualmente se unió Yugao-/Rangiku usa un par de tallas de sostén mas que Zatanna.

A Karin y a Anko casi les dio un infarto al saber que había una chica de su edad / más joven respectivamente que tenía más pechos que ellas haciendo que un aura depresiva se pose momentáneamente en ellas, pero de nuevo Anko retomó la plática al notar algo en Yugao.

-Tu no te quedas atrás amiga- sonrio con malicia y masajeo los pechos de la Uzuki- tu también eres dos tallas más grande de lo que recordaba, de hecho, ahora que lo notó tienes una mejor figura que el día que te vi la última vez.

-No es para tanto- resto importancia Yugao apenada, no es nada que mi entrenamiento no me haya dado.

Del otro lado en la sección de hombres la plática era diferente, ellos platicaban sobre Saint Seiya, para variar estaban todos, Ash incluido, debatiendo sobre que caballero dorado era el mas poderoso, sip, nuevamente eran fuera del estereotipo las pláticas de chicos y chicas.

Asi que regresando al lado de ellas, podemos ver a Karin con un gran sonrojo y vapor saliendo por sus oídos al ver a Diana darle un sexy masaje a Zatanna para aliviar su espalda.

-¿Te sientes bien dulzura?- preguntó Kiyoko al ver a Karin tan roja.

-N...no me pasa nada- decía apenada la pelirroja- estoy bien, lo juro.

La legendaria puso su frente en la de Karin e instantes después la quito.

-Ya entiendo, te sientes incómoda por el masaje- dedujo la peligris que recibió un asentimiento de Karin en respuesta- es normal, a diferencia de nosotros, tu te criaste en una sociedad más conservadora.

-¿N...no tiene problemas con eso? -Preguntó Karin a la pokemon que negó enfáticamente.

-Zatanna sufre de dolor de espalda y su amiga le da solamente un masaje , yo se, luce delicioso y lo es, pero sólo es un masaje.

La pokemon tomó la mano de Karin y la recosto de espaldas en la otra banca y acto seguido, Kiyoko comenzó a darle un masaje en su espalda similar al que recibía Zatanna.

Karin podía sentir como toda la presión que tenía acumulada se disolvía lentamente en las manos de la experimentada masajista, poco a poco, su preocupación por ser usada en el mejor de los casos como un botiquín viviente y en el peor como máquina para hacer Uzumaki iba abandonandola lentamente.

-¿Lo ves?- decía con calma la mujer- sólo es un simple masaje, relajate y oye mi voz, dejate llevar por ella y por ese sentimiento de paz.

Karin hizo caso y Kiyoko podía sentir los nudos de tensión en el cuerpo de la genin, deshaciendose mientras ella seguía con el masaje.

-Ahora mi niña, relajante lentamente, dejate llevar por tu primer impulso y no lo resistas.

Y tras decir ello, la chica comenzó a llorar y a maldecir a Kushina y a Asami para gran desconcierto de Anko por ello.

-Ella es una Uzumaki- aclaró Yugao a la domadora de serpientes- es prima de Naruto y Asami, aparentemente Uzumaki sensei prometió ir por la madre de Karin a Kusa pero olvido su promesa y en esa aldea la usaron como primeros auxilios hasta matarla.

-Oh vaya, por lo que me cuentas mi foxy kun no es el primer familiar que ella abandona- comentó Anko a su amiga.

"Y eso que no sabes ni la mitad del asunto " pensó sonriendo de forma enigmática Sachiko.

Mientras eso sucedía, Karin era abrazada por Kiyoko que le canturreaba a Karin que se tranquilizaba lentamente, poco a poco la joven se quedó dormida en los brazos de la secretaria que sonrió encantada de ver que pudo ayudar a la joven a soltar todo lo que tenía acumulado.

-dejemos que descanse un rato y después nos vamos- sugirió la Genesect y agrego con un tono sugerente- ¿No gustas también un masaje Anko?

A lo que la ojichocolate asintoe encantada, la domadora de serpientes se volvió bisexual debido a la marca de maldición, y si bien normalmente no lo haría con una mujer mayor, reconocía que Kiyoko era la Milf más sexy que había visto en su vida.

Mientras el "masaje iniciaba" Sachiko preguntó a Yugao si ya no le incomodaba el asunto a lo que contestó que ya se habían acostumbrado, aunque seguía incomodada un poco.

#############

Temari caminaba por la aldea y se detuvo en la panadería de una mujer llamada Ozono Masaki y compró la especialidad del lugar, bollos de canela.

Al regresar al hotel vio a Naruto caminando animadamente con Yugao y sus amigos y la bella rubia de Suna no pudo evitar sentir celos por ello.

Asi que siguió a los de Uzu para ver si podia ver el secreto del control sobre el biju, grave error.

Si bien aún tenia sus limitaciones, Danzō aún tenía a Ne así que a los ANBU de la asociación ilegal no les hizo gracia ver a Temari siguiendo a Naruto por lo que los dos ANBU que le seguían, la encararon.

Temari se preparó para pelear sabiendo que no ganaría pero un milagro sucedió.

-ANBUs, ustedes van a validar mi existencia.

¡Entierro de Arena!.

Y una ola de arena atrapo a los Shinobi y los asesino rápidamente.

Temari temblaba en Shock y para mayor conmoción de ella, Gaara le habló.

-Regresemos, no estoy de humor para dar explicaciones.

En silencio a una distancia prudente la rubia no entendía que sucedió pero sonrio por la fugaz idea de que Gaara le defendió de los jounin.

Cosa que fue cierta, Shukaku le pidió a Gaara la sangre de esos ANBU, el pelirrojo tuvo un altercado con Dosu y lo asesino y vio de regreso a su hermana siendo seguida por los ANBU sin que ella se diera cuenta, el biju noto que le harían daño y recordó algo de súbito.

" **Por favor amiga, protege a mis sobrinos"**.

Ella vagamente recordaba a quien le pidió aquello y sentía que debía hacerlo, así que le " ordenó " a su jinchuriki matar a los ANBU y así salvar a su hermana.

"¿Porque sentí miedo cuando esos sujetos iban a asesinar a Temari? " se preguntaba el pelirrojo de Suna bastante confundido por ello, y no era el único con un pensamiento similar.

" **Croco kun, ¿Porque tenías que dejarme? "** pensó triste en un momento de lucidez la tanuki que inconscientemente seguía protegiendo a los sobrinos de su único amigo.

###############

Han el jinchuriki del Gobi iba acompañado de Shendu el líder de los Dai shi de Iwa, al huraño hombre se le comisionó a ir en la caravana para proteger una valiosa carga desde su aldea hasta un poblado en el país de los campos de cultivo, la comitiva estaba en una llanura , avanzando a un buen ritmo cuando de pronto dos personas en medio del camino aparecieron.

El primero era un hombre bastante alto, de piel grisácea al igual que su cabello en punta, usaba unos googles de marco dorado y vidrios azul botella que impedían ver el color de sus ojos, usaba una capa negra con nubes rojas bordadas y se asomaban de ella, unas botas mineras con casquillo. Además usbaa guantes sin dedos de piel negros.

Su acompañante era una hermosa joven de pelo rosa arreglado en dos coletas, de ojos azules y sonrisa infantil, la joven también usaba la capa negra y las nubes rojas y dejaba ver unos vaqueros azules y zapatillas de kunoichi.

-Llegan tarde- dijo sin más ceremonias el hombre a la comitiva que se acercaba cautelosamente haciendo a Han, enarcar una ceja en clara sorpresa.

-Salimos tarde, la mercancía no es fácil de localizar y por eso fue el retraso- contestó Shendu restando importancia al reclamó del hombre- y la mercancía donde esta- exigió saber más que preguntar.

-Yachiru, las presas- menciono el hombre que recibió un asentimiento infantil de la joven.

Seid mujeres llorosas fueron sacadas de un pequeño escondrijo y las alinearon frente al hombre que examinaba a todas.

-¿Esa de ahí no es Yachiru Gasai?- preguntó temeroso uno de los Dai ahí a su compañero.

-T….tal parece que si y el otro es Gladius, La bomba viviente de Kumo.

-Muy bien, una buena dotación de Kekkei genkai para Iwa- sonrió complacido el hombre y le hizo a Han el ademán de avanzar.

El jinchuriki así lo hizo ¿Que más daba? Jamás fue tratado como persona por la mayoría de los habitantes de Iwa, sólo su padre Bumi y su sobrina Kurotuki y su equipo lo trataban bien, lo que dejaba muy reducido su círculo. Asi que entendiendo el punto el hombre sólo se resignó, así hbaiq sido su vida pero al menos ahora daría fin a su penosa existencia…. O eso creía el jinchuriki.

Una fuerte explosión se dio en dirección norte y todos vieorn emerger de la cortina de humo a una pareja que vestía ropa para bailar tango, además usaban la famosa máscara negra del equipo Hanabi y como plus, ella tenía la boca descubierta con una rosa en ella que escupió de forma dramática.

-Preparense para los problemas, no queremos pelear- menciona la chica con acento argentino.

-Más vale que teman porque somos sencillitos y Carismáticos.- completo el varón de la dupla con acento argentino también.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación- decían ejecutado un baile de tango muy dramático.

-para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

-Y extender nuestro reino hasta Buenos Aires.

-Zeta

-Iota

-El equipo Hanabi viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

-Rindanse ahora o van a escuchar toda la discografía de ¡Justin, Justin jotitas hasta el fin! Biber.

-¿Acaso están haciendo competencia para ver quien es el más OGT?- preguntó la chica algo intimidada.

-Bueno, no es por tener ganas de arruinar la transacción- dijo de forma sarcástica Zeta- PERO, nosotros insistimos en llevarnos al jovenazo, para aumentar nuestra reputación y tener impecable el récord de bijus obtenidos.

-A ellos- ordenó Shendu a sus seis Dai shi a atacar al exótico par.

-Lanzallamas- escupieron ambos integrantes del equipo luego de trazar los sellos de mano correspondientes.

La enorme ola de fuego impacto a la mayoría dw los que se lanzaron a pelear y a quienes no, fue porque lograron poner un muro de tierra a tiempo siendo los desafortunados, reducidos a cenizas casi inmediatamente.

Los dos miembros restantes se trazaron sus sellos e intentaron una contra ofensiva.

-Elemento tierra, shuriken de rocas.

Las filosas rocas se lanzaron contra los miembros del equipo que se puso a bloquear los embates de las rocas haciéndolo ver sencillo.

-Mi turno- anunció Zeta y trazo rápidamente sus sellos- Dragón de fuego.

Y escupió un dragón del elemento que de lo veloz no dio tiempo de poner una defensa matando a los Dai ahí que quedaban.

Shendu intento huir como él cobarde que era pero …..

-Nitro carga.

Y dándole un poderoso lariat de fuego, Iota decapitó al ruin tipo matándolo en el acto

-Muy bien, ya sacamos parte de la basura, ahora, repetiré mi oferta- menciono la.fémina del equipo-/larguense basura de Akatsuki o van a lamentarlo.

-En fin, para interrogar a uno de ellos, sólo debe estar vivo y con la capacidad de hablar- dijo de forma sádica la Akatsuki- así que….

Y se lanzó ninjato en mano dispuesta a torturar a Zeta.

Por su lado Gladius entendió las palabras de la joven y sonrió, después de todo, era verdad lo que decía.

-elemento explosivo, metralla.

Y lanzó una olla de barro pequeña que tenía toda clase proyectiles, estalló de subito la olla lanzando con fuerza su interior a quemarropa, Gladius se había cubierto con una pared y Han con un par de sus colas y veía todo en silencio.

No había hecho el menor intento de escapar, ya sea un grupo y otro, ya estaba cansado de todo, que lo matara un grupo u otro le daba igual.

Iota pateó en la cara a Gladius y lo mando a volar, persiguiéndolo a gran velocidad, le pateó la espalda y luego le ayudó a aterrizar con una patada de hacha en la espalda, impactando en el suelo y creando un cráter.

-Puag, ¿Con que rayos me pegaste!- dijo la Bomba saliendo del agujero luego de escupir sangre y un par de dientes (no usa su máscara en esta versión).

-Mejor rindete, la diferencia de poder entre ambos es abismal- le conminó el príncipe a su oponente.

-Eso jamás, como dice Yachiru, sólo necesitas estar vivo para responder un par de preguntas.

Y le lanzó más de esas ollas a su contrincante que las esquivaba lo mejor que podía.

Del lado de las damas, Zeta evadía la ninjato de Yachiru y usando un cuchillo Bowie bloqueaba los lances del arma frustrando con ello a la pelirrosa.

-¡Ya dejate matar!- decía agitando sus brazos en un infantil berrinche la ojiazul al ver la gran habilidad para bloquear sus embates de parte de Zeta.

-Así que quieres que ataque, hagamoslo.

Elemento fuego ¡Balas fénix!.

Y el jutsu se abalanzó hacia la joven que escupió una poderosa columna de agua que bloqueo al jutsu con dificultad.

-Voy a matarte y Gladi-kun me va a querer mas- canturreo de forma infantil la Akatsuki a una desconcertada legendaria.

"Es verdad, es una Gasai, sus mujeres son Yanderes por excelencia" pensó con pena ajena joven.

-¡Muere, elemento agua, Dragón de agua!- escupió Yachiru el jutsu, el dragón rugió con fuerza y se abalanzó contra Zeta que le esperó y….

-Protección.

El dragón se deshizo ante la estupefacción de la peligrosa mujer.

-Mi turno, ¡Elemento fuego, llamarada!.

Y la llama se convirtió en el kanji para fuego y a gran velocidad salió disparada contra Yachiru que no pudo evitarla del todo.

La joven dio un poderoso grito de dolor pues el ataque alcanzó su pie izquierdo que fue prácticamente incinerado.

La joven se retorcía de dolor en el piso y derramaba lágrimas más que por dolor físico, por estar incompleta, para una mujer Gasai, perder un miembro de su cuerpo estando luchando a lado de su amado era una deshonra muy grave ya que quería decir que su amor no lo denostaban a cabalidad, por lo que furiosa, ella se lanzó contra Zeta sin importarle algo más.

-¡TE MATARÉ, TE MATARÉ, TE MATARÉ!- Exclamó en un furioso ataque de ira lanzando tajos y estocadas de forma en extremo veloz pero errática, usando su Haki de observación, la pokemon no tenía problemas en evadir a la loca **(Autor, ya verás.. )** ejem, a la espadachín más bella del mundo que enfurecía más al ver que no obtenía algún resultado, peor aún, en los huecos en su defensa, Yachiru recibía patadas o golpes cargados de Haki que le estaban pasando factura pues ya tenía la nariz rota y la mitad de su bello rostro, hinchado por los golpes.

-Ya mejor rindete, como mujer, lamento haberte mutilado, pero lo quieras o no, nada evitará que me lleve a Han.

Han enarco una ceja, lo llamaron en las dos veces que puso atención a cada pelea, por su nombre, algo en el decía al oír aquello que quizás sería buena idea ver que pasaba si ellos ganaban el combate, lo que parecía ser la posibilidad más real.

-Elemento Aire, taladro de aire. (Pico Taladro)

Y con el ouño rebozando en elemento aire, Iota golpeó a Gladius en el tórax lastimandolo seriamente.

-Maldición- se quejó el renegado sosteniendo su costado ya que sintió como le molieron los huesos con el impacto- Yachiru, retirada.

La aludida seguía atacando de forma frenética a su oponente así que no oyó la orden de su compañero, frustrándose más al no poder conectar un ataque contundente.

-¡TE MATARE!- gritaba con una expresión atemorizante atacando a la kunoichi enemiga que cruzada de brazos evadía los ataques, viéndose elegante y magnánima al hacerlo.

-Tsk, tsk- chasqueo la lengua con tono condescendiente mientras negaba con un ademán- rindete ahora y no te ira tan mal.

-¡YACHIRU, HE DICHO RETIRADA!- explotó Gladius haciendo reaccionar al fin a su compañera.

Los dos miembros de Akatsuki iban en retiraba pero eso no evitó que Iota escupiera una poderosa flama que al verla abalanzarse a ellos, fue bloqueada por Yachiru que sólo soltó un escalofriante grito antes de morir calcinada.

-Dile a tu líder que tenemos algo personal contra el- amenazó Iota al Akatsuki que lloraba frente a la pira que fue su compañera- Dile que pagara caro por las ofenzas que nos hizo.

-No te preocupes, pronto alcanzarás a tu esposa en el infierno- sentenció Zeta de forma fría ante un furioso Akatsuki que se esforzó mucho para vakidar aquello de vive hoy y pelea mañana.

-Y en cuanto a ti- dijo Zeta una vez que el Akatsuki se alejo- Es un honor conocerte al fin Kokuo- dijo sonriendo de manera amigable y retirándose la máscara mostrando que Zeta era el nombre clave de Erika- tus hermanas Chomei e Isobu me han hablado de ti.

-¿No me confunde con alguien?- preguntó Han con tono monótono.

 **-Esta hablandome a mi-** le dijo el caballo delfín a su contenedor- **Kokuo es mi nombre y Chomei e Isobu son los nombres de la Nanabi y la Sanbi…**

-¿Que piensan hacer conmigo?- pregunto cauteloso el jinchuriki.

Quitándose primero la máscara, Iota sólo trono un poco su cuello antes de hablar, era un joven de piel bronceada y cabello naranja corto en Mohawk, ojos rojos y una leve cicatriz en la mejilla derecha.

-Nos han encargado traerlos a nuestro hogar, una vez ahí se aclararan todas sus dudas.

Kokuo logró convencer a Han quien sólo suspiro cansado pero al ver que que no podía volver a su aldea aceptó irse.

Primero liberaron a las mujeres con Kekkei genkai y les dieron un salvoconducto para ir a Kiri y les sugirieron decir que Lance Dracon y Reiko Toho los liberaron tras hacer eso, Jinchuriki y príncipes partieron con rumbo al país del sol.

#######

Neji seguía practicando de manera muy airada sus movimientos, había visto a Diana comiendo en ese restaurante de ramen donde Asami y su madre solían comer, como si nada, para el Hyuga eso era un ultraje, ver que le consideraban tan poca cosa que a tres días para que reiniciaran los exámenes Chunin estaban todos ellos muy campantes, como si nada.

Iba divagando sobre ese pensamiento cuando vio a Karui salir de la panadería de Ozono y esbozo una cruel sonrisa al verla porque podría cobrarsela a su aldea por lo de sus padres.

El Hyuga siguió un momento a la pelirroja y esta al tener la guardia baja, fue lanzada violentamente a un callejón donde Neji sonriendo con malignidad sacaba un kunai mientras amagaba a la joven.

-Muy bien perra, ahora harás todo lo que te diga o vas a lamentarlo- amenazó Neji mientras masajeaba el pecho de la ojiambar que lloró paralizada pues su más grande fobia (bueno no tan fobia porque miedo irracional en su caso no es) estaba sucediendo, la iban a violar sólo por ser ella, pero las cosas no le salieron a Neji como esperaba.

-¡Tanque Humano ¡ - oyeron desde arriba de ellos Neji y Karui y tuvieron que saltar en direcciones diferentes, Neji soltando a la pelirroja, para evitar que Chouji los aplastara.

Y el Tanque rodó hacia Neji que confiado le dio un buen puñetazo al centro , pero el gusto le duro poco pues salió despedido hacia atrás y con un buen corte en la mano producto de las kunai con las que el gordito se envolvió para tener más tracción en su ataque.

Asi que Neji para su frustración tuvo que huir porque Chouji era un heredero y eso si que lo metería en problemas.

-Esta vas a pagarmela- le amenazó Neji al castaño.

-Te estare esperando- le contestó Chouji con decisión, sorprendiendo a l Hyuga y a la Uzumaki por esa inusitada muestra de gallardía.

-Un perdedor para una puta- dijo con veneno en la voz, alejándose del lugar.

-¿Estas herida, te hizo algo?- preguntó Chouji a la pelirroja que veía al Akimichi sonrojada, recordaba la paliza que Dosu le dio fácilmente y ahora, hacia huir a Neji, no tenía idea de donde sacó esa fuerza pero agradecía por ello, siendo sacada de sus pensamientos al ver la cara de preocupación de Chouji.

-Ven, sigueme- le dijo con aplomo el genin cachetón a la ojiambar- el complejo de mi clan esta cerca, vayamos a que te atiendan.

-No, estoy bien- dijo comenzando a tener la cara del color de su cabello- te meterás en problemas.

-Eso no importa ahora, vamos- dijo tomando su mano.

Estaban aounto de llegar cuando ella le orwgyinro porqué le defendió y el sonriendo dijo.

-¡Porque era lo correcto!- declaró sin más haciendo que casi se le salga el corazón a la pelirroja que contrario a su concepto de estética, comenzó a ver muy atractivo al Akimichi.

Media hora después podíamos ver a Karui siendo atendida en el complejo con Chouji medio mintiendo sobre lo ocurrido, el sabía que al igual que con Sasuke, Neji tenía una suerte de patente de corzo para hacer en ciertas cosas su voluntad, y sabiendo lo de su familia, nadie vería mal que el se cobrará violando a Karui, por ello resignado dijo que no vio el rostro del atacante pero defendió a la genin.

Su madre sólo sonrió al notar que la joven miraba de forma especial a su hijo y sonrió contenta, lastima de la aldea, porque el naciente amor sería algo trágico.

-Puedes quedarte a comer si gustas- le dijo amable la madre de Chouji a la Uzumaki .

-Gracias - dijo sonriendo la joven, al pasar por el complejo ;el despistado chico sólo veía como sus pares varones le miraban como si de un héroe se tratara, por haberse ligado a tan atractiva joven.

###########

A solo dos días para que concluyan el mes de plazo para las finales en los exámenes chunin, Asami veía nostálgica el álbum de fotos familiar, a la Uzumaki le daba nostalgia ver sobre todo las fotografías de su más tierna infancia, sus cuatro primeros años la felicidad de la familia era absoluta, pero después de ello…..

La rubia natural se sacudió de súbito el desagradable recuerdo, en dos días recuperaría su vida, mataría al demonio y humillaría a sus seguidores y como plus, al hacerlo, al ver esa hazaña, su aldea la volvería a reconocer como la heroína de la aldea.

Le dio hambre y fue a Ichiraku, uno de los pocos lugares que pese a todo, le seguía tratando bien, Ayame y su padre aún le veían como la hija del Cuarto y no como un títere del demonio, así que se sentó en la barra a pedir su orden de ramen de puerco con Narutomaki extra haciendo sonreír a la castaña ya que era exactamente la orden de ramen que una hora antes, su hermano había pedido.

Asami comía sonriendo como hacia días no lo hacia, cuando entró un grupo de chunin y se sentaron a lado de ella en la barra dos de ellos y los otros tres en la única mesa del lugar.

-Debería prohibirle el paso a esa puta- señaló uno de los chunin( todos mayores a veinte años) a la dueña del local, bajándole el ánimo a la Uzumaki.

-Tiene razon- dijo enojada Ayame- debería reservarme el derecho de administración, así gentuza como ustedes no entraría .

-¡Ya verás adorada de demonios!- grito el chunin que parecía el líder y que estaba en la barra- ¡Arte ninja…..!

Un instinto asesino tremendo se sintió siendo Ayame la fuente, los chunin se asutarin mucho pero eso no duro, Teuchi llegó al frente y de una patada a cada uno ,los sacó a la calle con terribles fracturas producto de sus patadas.

-Puag, esta nos la pagan- sentenció el cabecilla que se alejaba de ahí.

-Ya que todo esta en orden, regreso a mi trabajo- dijo el cocinero pero Asami le interrumpió.

-¿Porque me siguen tratando bien?- preguntó al borde del llanto.

-Porque somos iguales en cierto modo- le reveló Ayame, mostrando una capa de chakra que le envolvió con dos colas de poder asombrando a Asami pues reconoció por la forma de las colas que estas pertenecían al Nanabi.

-Antes de asentarnos en Konoha, vivíamos en la Aldea de la Taki, mi mamá fue la jinchuriki de la Nanabi, así que yo absorbí durante el embarazo dos colas de su poder- explicó Ayame.

-Cuando mi esposa dio a luz, una turba estúpida la quizo linchar estando débil, logre ahuyentar a casi todos, pero el casi fue un kunai que le mató, "Ella" se liberó y presa de una gran furia comenzó a arrasar la aldea hasta que la sellaron de nuevo en alguien más, según se, esa persona también murió linchada y encerraron a la Nanabi en una niña de días de nacida.

Asami estaba en shock, Ayame era como ella y su madre fue un monstruo, no sabia ni que pensar.

-Así que renuncie a la aldea y me traje a mi hija y el resto ya lo sabes jovencita. Como no eres nada de lo que dicen, no te vamos a tratar así.

Asami sólo agradeció y salió corriendo, tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

#########

Naruto y los demás estaban en su hotel jugando cartas cuando de repente sintieron una abrumadora sensación de poder, el Uzuki sonrió muy feliz al reconocer ese poder e instantes después, una segunda sensación se dejó sentir aún más intensa que la primera.

-Esos eran Karura y Alphonse- diji el genin que bajaba las escaleras del Loby de su hotel y se dirigía a la puerta sur de la Aldea, una nueva oleada aún más poderosa y cercana se sintió.

Ahora el ojiazul y los demás habitantes de Uzu estaban fuera del hotel donde Anko que venía de visita, así como varios Shinobi y habitantes sentían muy intimidados esas sensaciones.

-Ese era Wotan- decía contento el Genin.

Y una nueva sensación se dejó sentir aún más cerca pero con la misma energía.

-Xerxes- dijo muy animado el Uzuki.

###

-¿Acaso no piensa hacer nada?- le reclamaba el Halcón a su rival furioso de verlo tranquilo ante tal poder, cada presencia se sentía más fuerte que la anterior y más cerca, siendo la sexta de ellas bastante hostil .

De pronto una última oleada se sintió siendo esta por mucho la más aterradora por lo vasto de ella haciendo que internamente se preocupara mucho, sobre todo por su cercanía.

-No hare nada hasta saber su intención- le reviró el kage- averigüemos primero que hacen esas personas aquí.

##

Una procesión de limusinas negras estilo "La bestia " venían acercándose a la aldea en formación, siendo vistas por los Shinobi de Uzu que eran acompañados de Anko y Karin, asi como de varios metiches más que se sorprendían por ver automóviles, Naruto sonrió como niño pequeño y al preguntar la domadora de serpientes el motivo, sólo atino a contestar.

-Ya esta aquí mi mamá.

 **Omake.**

Mientras se acerban a la aldea por mero entretenimiento, Arcelia se preguntaba si en otras dimensiones su hijo tendría la misma suerte de ser acogido por alguien sinilar a ella, pero dejó ese pensamiento muy pronto de lado sin saber que razón tenia.

##

En la dimensión central una mujer que usaba ropas chinas, de cabello azul hasta los hombros y ojos rojos veía una fotografía donde ella estaba junto a ub hombre con ropa china y gafas doradas abrazandoa un rubio con mariquitas en las mejillas.

"Esperó estés bien" pensaba la Centinela y capitana de la séptima división de La fuerza del orden.

##

Una alicornio de melena arcoiris veía una foto donde un niño pequeño ojiazul de marcas en las mejillas y cabello rubio vestido como El principito, sonreía a la cámara, la Princesa Celestia dejó la foto en su escritorio mientras veía al cielo estrellado preguntándose si su hijo estaba bien, mientras en Konoha un Naruto unos dos años mayor al que estaba en la foto se preguntaba porque nadie lo quería.

##

Arceresu releía una carta de su hijo, informando que estaba bien y que seguía la pista que cierto informante le dejó sobre el paradero de Danzō, la mujer sólo esbozo una sonrisa al imaginarse a si misma en otro mundo cobrándose la venganza hacia Konoha que Bruno y su hijo evitaron que se cobrara.

"Sólo ha pasado un mes, pero como te extraño" pensó la madre de Naruto Red.

 **Y corte.**

 **Movido el capítulo.**

 **Ahora si, viene lo bueno muy pronto, la diosa y sus hijos han arribado a Konoha y un encuentro entre Kushina y Arcelia esta inminente.**

 **Ahora bien quiero aclarar un punto, la salvación de Samui y de Karui (Mabui en el paquete) obedece a que son cercanas a Bee y a Yugito, no a su destino en Kumo, de igual modo, Karin se salvó por algo similar, aunque hay otro buen motivo para ello, digamos que hay algo relacionado a la venganza, como lo dije las cosas no son lo que parece y que Ayeka sea en realidad Gisele es una prueba de ello.**

 **Por último pero no al final, dos de mis fic ya están en sus etapas finales, así que habrá dos "Slot" para dos nuevos fics. Tengo seis propuestas y les pido su ayuda, pues quiero saber cual es la que les agrada más.**

 **1 Mi interpretación del Fic abandonado " Lazos perdidos " que es un cross, Naruto MLP con toques de los fic de Hotday producciones (Mi interpretación)**

 **2Crossover Naruto- Dragón ball. ( Basado en el fic Saiyajin Legacy de Neopercival ) Naruto reencarnación de Bardock.**

 **En tercer lugar que yo mismo haga la versión Anko de este fic**

 **4 Crossover Naruto algo no tan usado ( aceptó sugerencias)**

 **5 One puece- Naruto.**

 **6 un fic Naruto- Anko con una Konoha "Siniestra " pues es malvada en realidad aunque se muestren como lo contrario.**

 **Ya se la saben, opinen de favor.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "Arcelia"**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	20. Arcelia

**Arcelia.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **De de erratas o ratas con mucha fe.**

Primero la recompensa era para El vagabundo.

Segundo, Clément es el nombre de Celebi, no corregi ese error en el fic, porque originalmente Mabui estaba con Dialga, pero lo cambie por Celebi sin modificar el nombre, si lo se; soy un imbécil T_T.

 **Review.**

Esta semana se los debo, pero por causas de fuerza mayor sólo publicaré el capítulo.

 **Comenzamos.**

La caravana de vehículos se iba acercando rápidamente a la aldea, emocionando a los genin en el proceso, sobre todo a Naruto ,pues su familia venía a verlo tal y como lo habían prometido, a los habitantes de Uzu se les iban sumando en la puerta varios metiches como Gai, Lee y Tenten, Tsume, Hana y Mikoto y por último Asuma y Kurenai, lentamente se fue acercando la caravana hasta llegar y pararse junto a los de Uzu a las afueras de la aldea. De la limusina de en medio; se abrieron las puertas y un borrón negro salió disparado directo a Naruto que de un momento a otro era estrujado entre los pechos de una peliplata ojiperla de piel morena.

-¡Hermanito, como te he extrañado!- decía de forma entusiasta y Melosa Gisele, en este momento, usaba una yukata negra con los bordes púrpuras y un dragón rojo bordado alrededor del vestido, usaba sombra púrpura oscura en sus ojos aperlados y traía el cabello suelto.

-Gisele sama, lo está asfixiando- intervino Yugao haciendo que la deidad soltara a su hermano que estaba poniéndose azul.

-¡Aire, jamás vuelvas a dejarme!- exclamó jadeando Naruto recuperando Aire.

"Maldito rubio suertudo" pensaron varios.

-jijiji, tan entusiasta como siempre- se oyó una voz dulce y a la vez firme dentro del vehículo - dejame a mi ahora abrazar a mi hijo.

Del auto salió una muy alta mujer de 1.90 de estatura, estaba cubierta por un velo y al quitarselo, reveló un muy hermoso rostro de finas facciones, ojos rojos con sombra verde, labios pintados de rojo pálido, casi rosa, cabello blanco largo arreglado en una cola de caballo, su nívea Yukata en la parte frontal tenía un sol bordado en hilo dorado.

-Ven cariño, deja a tu madre darte un abrazo.

Y para todos los presentes vieron a un niño pequeño correr a los brazos de su madre, Arcelia abrazo con mucha ternura al genin y le acariciaba el cabello con mucho amor ,al mismo tiempo que seis jóvenes más salían del vehículo.

-Mamá, qué gusto verte- decía aún Naruto en los brazos de la diosa- déjame presentarte a alguien.

Anko se puso nerviosa al creer o adivinar que se trataba de ella ya que Naruto venía a su encuentro- mamá, te presento a mi novia Anko.

Arcelia sonrió encantada mientras Gisele sonrió amargamente, los otros seis acompañantes tenían diversas reacciones de alegría o pena, sobre todo de dos de ellos que le daban palmadas de aliento a su hermana mayor.

-U….un gusto- balbuceo nerviosa Anko al ver como le miraba Arcelia.

-Aprobada- sentenció la diosa- es un gusto, soy Arcelia Uzuki- se presentaba sonriendo de forma encantadora.

Un joven de cabello negro con las puntas rojas puso la mano izquierda en la cabeza del genin y le despeinó sonriendo con malicia.

-¿No piensas presentarnos peke?- preguntó el joven.

-Cierto, cierto- menciono Naruto y jalando a Anko le presentó a sus hermanos.

-Anko ellos son mis hermanos, Gisele- saludo sonriendo la joven amargamente- Lucca (Palkia)- señaló a una joven de anteojos plateados, cabello corto lila y ojos color miel que vestía una yukata blanca con una estrella roja bordada en la espalda, la joven asintió- Chrono (Dialga)- un joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, su cabello estaba revuelto y en flama, usaba una yukata azul, el joven sólo dio un animado "Hola"- los mellizos Wotan (Yveltal) y Xerxes (Xerneas)- el joven de cabello con luces saludo junto a un chico igual a él que sólo se diferenciaba por tener las puntas de su cabello azules- el es Alphonse (Regigigas)- saludo un joven de cabello naranja claro y corto, ojos grises y que vestía una yukata blanca con un buey en la espalda- y ella es mi hermana Karura- la aludida saludo de forma cortés haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Yo...yo soy Anko Mitarashi, es un placer conocerlos- saludo lo más formal que pudo haciendo una reverencia.

Tras presentarla, otra limusina de las tres que venían paro y bajaron sus ocupantes, saliendo Lance (Joven de 1.85, doppelganger de Lance del alto mando pero de cabello púrpura y ojos color ámbar ) , Anibal (Hombre de alrededor de cuarenta, cabello azabache largo en una trenza, un bigote chistoso y de ojos azules, bastante musculoso, mide 2.21 ) Alecram (Doppelganger de Sonic el súper sonico de One punch man, de cabello gris y ojos color ámbar) y Reiko.

-Vaya ,todo luce muy animado- decía sonriendo una joven de cabello lila largo hasta los muslos, ojos azules y que usaba un traje ejecutivo- Shondaime, sólo falta usted.

-Ya voy, Hipólita (Diancie), Ya voy- salía del auto Máximo, un joven de veinte años físicamente, cabello lila casi morado corto, ojos grises claros, usaba el típico uniforme jounin y la capa de Kage que era de color .

-Shondaime sama- se inclinaron casi todos los shinobi de Uzu con excepción de Naruto.

-Nada de Sama, todos somos iguales- les hizo el ademán de que se levantaran- saludos Naruto Sama.

-¿No que todos éramos iguales?- dijo burlón Naruto que recibió un "Es la costumbre" de parte de Máximo.

De la última limusina, bajaron cuatro personas, además de Larfaga; bajo una joven de cabello rubio claro hasta las rodillas y ojos verdes, de complexión delgada, usaba un vestido blanco, brazaletes de titanio, una gargantilla y una gema en la frente. La segunda persona era un joven de piel bronceada, ojos amarillos, cabello verde corto con una excepción pues usaba una larga cola de caballo, vestía el uniforme tipo Swat como Larfaga y traía un estoque en la espalda. Y la última era una bella joven de piel morena, ojos color turquesa y cabello rosa pastel, usaba un top y unos shorts negros, medias de color blanco y zapatillas, además de guantes con pequeños granates en las muñecas.

-Lafarga, Esmeralda (Meloetta), París (Hoopa), Caldine ( Virizion) que gusto verlos - saludo Naruto a la guardia real de Uzu, bueno a cuatro de los más fuertes de ella.

-Naruto sama- saludaron a coro los guardaespaldas de la familia real.

-Nada de Sama por favor- volvió a reiterar Naruto.

-Así que esta porquería de aldea es Konoha - mencionó con desdén Gisele soltando un muy poderoso e intimidarte instinto asesino que en opinión de quienes vivieron esa noche ,opacaba y mucho al instinto del Kyubi.

-Hija, quedamos en algo- le reprendió Arcelia a Gisele que al oír a su madre apagó su instinto asesino inmediatamente.

-Si madre, lamento mucho mi comportamiento- se disculpó la peliplata.

Un par de personas más bajaron del vehículo, una de ellas era Yagura y la otra Mabui que estaba usando un henge para parecer alguien más.

-Ya que estamos aquí, supongo que tendremos que ir a presentar nuestros "Respetos " a este lugar- sugirió la deidad suprema a lo que sus hijos y los habitantes de Uzu más Karin y Anko se dirigieron a la torre de los hokages dejando las limusinas aparcadas a la entrada de la aldea.

-No me impresiona nada este lugar- decía Reiko de forma despectiva mientras avanzaba con su hijo a lado de ella.

\- la mamá de ese chico tiene un aura aterradora- comentaba en voz baja Shikamaru que recién llegaba al chisme, al referirse a Daisuke y su madre.

-bastante aterradora- concordó Kiba que estaba en las mismas.

El grupo avanzó sin novedad alguna a la torre y al llegar a ella había una indicación para que pasaran a la sala del consejo pues este se reunió de emergencia por la situación de la visita sorpresa de la plana mayor en Uzu y en el País del sol.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron sólo Arcelia, Máximo, Naruto, Kiyoko e Hipólita.

-Bienvenidos a Konoha- saludo Hiruzen Sarutobi quien se presento- estamos honrados de todo corazón por tener el gran honor de recibir a su excelencia…..

Sin embargo, Arcelia no le ponía atención, esa la tenía puesta en Kushina que al principio le miró impactada por ver el gran parecido entre la deidad pokemon y su madre.

"Así que Kushina ahora quiere a mi hijo con ella" pensaba esbozando una sonrisa " veamos como te va tratando de arrebatarme a lo que más amo en el mundo".

"Debe ser una jodida broma o una cruel coincidencia " pensaba intimidada Kushina " esa mujer se parece a mi madre salvo el color de ojos y cabello…."

Al terminar su discurso, Hiruzen esperó a que Arcelia hablara, lo que no tardó en hacer.

-Ozai dono, me dio permiso hace días para venir y me dio carta blanca para disponer de lo que necesite como muestra de buena voluntad- mostró una carta del feudal del País del fuego que se le pasó a Hiruzen para leerla- simplemente he venido aquí a ver el desempeñó en la última etapa de los exámenes chunin, para ver a mis seis genin aplastar a la competencia.

Hubo murmullos de escandalizada incredulidad, Arcelia en su propia Cara se atrevía a decirles débiles en su propia aldea, aquello no era de creerse.

-¿Quien se cree para decirnos débiles?- susurro Homura a Koharu.

-Me atrevo porque lo son- dijo Arcelia dando a entender que oyó a los consejeros- de querer, basta una orden mía y cualquiera de mis hijos podría convertir en un cráter esta aldea llena de palurdos come piojos, sin embargo, no lo hago porque eso sería rebajarnos a su nivel.

-¡Como se atreve a decirnos de ese modo!- explotó Yoh.

Un terrible instinto asesino aún peor que el de Gisele y que fue el que se sintió en el proyector se dejó libre, Arcelia sonreía animadamente mientras soltaba un instinto cada vez más terrible, tanto que no hubo un sólo lugar en Konoha y en los alrededores donde no se sintiera, asustando a casi toda la aldea.

-Me atrevo porque puedo gusano, les recuerdo que mi hijo me ha pedido amablemente que deje de lado mi venganza contra este hoyo por haberlo hecho sufrir tanto durante un periodo de tiempo tan corto, pero que aún así le dejó una profunda herida psicológica.

Asi que mas les vale tratarme con el debido respeto o con todo el dolor de mi corazón; le pediré a cualquiera de mis hijos que desate todo ese odio acumulado a su pocilga de lugar y créanme que no quieren que haga eso.

-A nombre de las asociaciones civiles y Jounin me disculpó por el arrebato de mis camaradas- mencionó Danzō saliendo detrás de Homura dando a entender que él lo metió a la plática- cómo sabrá, desde tiempos inmemoriales, cuando hay un malentendido nacido de la incomprensión o el odio, se Busca la manera de resarcirlo, porque no, mediante un matrimonio arreglado entre su hijo Naruto y alguna de las mujeres de la aldea.

Danzō uso su as bajo la manga en Arcelia, justo lo que ella esperaba que hiciera, sonrió muy alegre, haciendo creer que la propuesta de Danzō le agrado, pero en realidad sonrió por lo que sucedió.

Al usar el ojo de Shisui Uchiha , Danzō apareció a las afueras de un magnífico templo de un estilo arquitectónico que le era desconocido, con algo de cautela, avanzó dentro del templo hasta llegar a una gran cámara de donde se podía sentir un gran poder.

El hombre se descubrió el Sharingan pensando hipnotizar lo que estuviera atrás de la puerta y así controlarlo, pero lo que vio le heló terriblemente.

Ante él, en un trono especial, Arceus en su verdadera forma y Arcelia tomaban el té y eran atendidas por una mujer similar a Ayeka, la mujer usaba un humillante y fetichista traje de esclava (el de la princesa Leia) y servía en una actitud servil y sumisa que el Halcón reconoció como la que sus ANBU poseía ni bien acababan su adoctrinamiento.

Para su pesar reconoció a la mujer, era su madre que murió joven para evitar que el cayera prisionero de guerra en la primer guerra Shinobi.

-Ya me estaba impacientando- dijo Arcelia con un tono frío y cruel de voz- Nabiki, limpia- y derramó a propósito el té que bebía obligando a la mujer a limpiar con la lengua el líquido entre sus carcajadas y las de su otro yo.

-¿QUE DIABLOS ES ESTE LUGAR?- exclamó colérico el Halcón.

-Estamos en un pasaje mental que creó cuando tratan de controlarme- respondió la diosa en su forma humana que ponía sus pies sobre la mujer a modo de taburete- la figura a mi lado es Arceus, el espíritu de la vida, básicamente es una clase de deidad con la que tengo una suerte de pacto o contrato de invocación. Se puede decir que ella es mi socia en el mundo y la razón principal para que su ojo robado no tenga efecto en mi.

Por cierto….- Arcelia chasqueo los dedos y los ojos de su forma verdadera brillaron malignamente.

Danzō sintió un terrible ardor en el ojo como si se lo arrancaran con fuego, lo que técnicamente estaba sucediendo.

-¿¡Que me has hecho!?- gritó furioso el Halcón.

-Simplemente he inutilizado aquello que robaste- decía la verdadera forma de Arceus- he quemado tu nervio óptico y la zona del cerebro involucrada con los dojutsus, jamás podrás usar un ojo implantado en tu asquerosa vida- sonrió aún más la diosa.

-ah, no es una ilusión- le reveló Arcelia- puedo convocar espíritus del mundo puro y sellarlos para después usarlos en lo que se me dé la gana en un jutsu similar al Edo tensei. Tu mami es mi esclava personal, pero se quedó en mi palacio.

Ahora…..

¡LARGO!.

Y Danzō fue expulsado del pasaje mental, sólo transcurrió un segundo en el mundo real, por ello la sonrisa de Arcelia y la súbita mala cara de Danzō.

-Eso es lo más horrible que me han dicho en todo lo que llevó de feudal- fingió escandalizarse la diosa- sepan que si bien toda forma de amor siempre que sea consensuada en mi país es legal, yo jamás haría que alguno de mis hijos se case por algo así, es despreciable para mi el matrimonio sin amor, así que al siguiente zoquete que me proponga algo así, le arrancaré los ojos y la lengua.

-¡¿Realmente vamos a dejar que esta, nos rete de esa forma!?- explotó Kushina por fin- ¡DEVUELVEME A MI SOCHI, AHORA!.

Arcelia estalló en carcajadas, eso era para ella muy gracioso.

La Uzumaki no aguanto la burla y sacando sus cadenas de diamantina, trató de atrapar a Arcelia sin embargo, Hipólita con un ademán de alto las detuvo y mirando con expresión neutra a Kushina se dirigió a su señora.

-My lady ,sólo ordene y asesinare a todos aquí por este burdo ataque- dijo antes de tomar la cadena, enredarla en su antebrazo y cortarla como si nada, destrozado el mito que las tenía por irrompibles.

-No, déjalo así, eso debe de bastar para que entienda la abismal diferencia entre nosotras- le negó Arcelia- después de todo- sonrió de forma siniestra- hay peores castigos que la muerte.

Y haciendo unos sellos de mano, aparecieron Karin y Mabui que se mostró con su verdadera forma.

-Tu….eres la viva imagen de mi hermana Kanna- identificó Kushina a Karin.

-Vaya, así que aún recuerdas a mi madre "Tia"- mencionó lo último escupiendo la palabra- después de todo, nos dejaste pudriendonos en Kusa.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?- se sorprendió Genuinamente Kushina- Lady Mito me dijo que….

-¡No quiero saber nada!- explotó Karin y comenzó junto a Mabui a trazar una larga serie de sellos- técnica prohibida del Clan Uzumaki, destierro.

Un círculo de energía apresó a Kushina que gritaba de dolor mientras su cabellera roja se volvía blanca.

-¡Haz abandonado a tu familia y criaste a una Uzumaki como una persona creída y prepotente, al romper con las costumbres y lineamientos, Te desterramos del clan Uzumaki.

Dos minutos bastaron donde Arcelia intimidó a todos con la mirada y así, nadie se atrevió a ayudar a Kushina que cayó exhausta al piso.

-Una última cosita- se regodeo Arcelia en la desgracia ajena- tu hijita, disfrutala mientras puedas.

-¿Que significa eso?- decía entre jadeos la ahora ex Uzumaki.

-Nada, sólo que al ser una pseudo jinchuriki, al acabarse el chakra que tiene sellado ,sufriría rápido de envenenamiento y bueno….. Tu me entiendes, la única forma de salvarla es con ayuda de Kurama y ella seguro, se niega a hacerlo.

-¿Q...quién es Kurama?- pregunto para así ir a rogarle a esa persona para salvar a su hija.

-Muy cierto, no sabes su nombre - mencionó con burla Arcelia- ese es el nombre de la zorra de nueve colas.

Tantos años con ella en tu cuerpo y jamás te atreviste a preguntar su nombre, que pena.

En fin, me retiro, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Tras abandonar el lugar, todos estaban en shock, saliendo rápido de el Mikoto y Tsume que corrieron a abrazar a su amiga que había perdido algo de gran valor para ella.

-Esa mujer….- decía Tsume furiosa- es un monstruo.

-Uno más terrible que un biju, me temo- admitió derrotado Shikaku- ese instinto y el aura que emanaba, rezumaba poder, no hay nada más que hacer.

-Pues ya que parece que sólo Asami queda del clan Uzumaki…- comenzó Hao.

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo basura!- explotó la madre de la genín.

-Hao tiene razón- concordó Danzō- simplemente debemos hacer no mejor para la aldea y eso es meter a Asami a la LRC de la aldea.

-Si bueno, eso debe someterse a votación- defendió Tsume a la kunoichi- y sólo pueden votar los Shinobi porque pertenecer a un asunto Shinobi.

-No, podemos someterlo a votación general, es algo de intereses para toda la aldea- terqueo ahora Yoh.

-Arte ninja, ilusión demoníaca- le atacó Oroku sorpresivamente, haciendo gritar de verdadero terror al concejal- ¿Alguien más quiere discutir si los asuntos Shinobi le competen a los civiles?.

-¿Como te atreves Oroku?- le reclamó Koharu.

-Ya me harte de que ustedes, bola de parásitos, se metan en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia, simplemente en este mes que Uzu ha permanecido aquí los imbéciles de Hao, Yoh y Juri pudieron iniciar un conflicto con Uzu, y con otras aldeas al hacer algo como esto.

Y lanzó una carpeta donde se leía que esos concejales contrataron esclavistas para obtener a jóvenes y tratar de meterselas a Naruto como prometidas.

-N...no se de donde sacaste esta información pero es falsa- se trató de defender Juri.

-Ustedes trataron de que gente de mi Clan con un gentsuju convirtiera en fieles esclavas a las pobres chicas que les trajeron- expuso Oroku el cómo se entero- Asuka Soryu de Kiri, Li Meiling de Suna y Motoko Aoyama de Iwa, en serio que fueron muy estúpidos al obtener a esas pobres chicas.

Y eso sí asustó a varios ahí reunidos por las terribles implicaciones.

-Y si así fuera ¿que?, no es algo que algunos de aquí no hayan intentado, ¿verdad Kuchiki? - se defendió Hao.

-Cierto, Byakuya trató de que Rukia fuera prometida de Uzuki donó, sin embargo, no cometió tu estupidez- contra argumento Oroku- ¿En serio que ninguno de ustedes sabe en la que nos han metido?

-La situación es muy grave- les informó el Hokage- Asuka Soryu es de una de las familias fundadoras de Kiri, junto a los Terumi y los Ryu de esa nación, además, esa jovencita es la heredera del clan, Motoko Aoyama es descendiente de Hatori Mifune y de Lin Beifong, está emparentada con la familia real del Reino Tierra y con el líder de los Samurái del País del hierro, así como del clan Aoyama, que son sacerdotes muy reputados y para rematar Li Meiling es la hija de uno de los más importantes clanes de Suna. En la que nos han metido por su ambición y estupidez.

ANBUS, arresten a estos imbéciles por alta traición a la aldea- ordenó por último el Hokage y agregó- en vista de que error tras error, el consejo civil no ha hecho otra cosa que no sea hundir más a la aldea de forma lenta, oficialmente disuelvo el consejo y lo privó de todos sus derechos.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- explotó Danzō.

-¡NO, YA HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE DE TODOS USTEDES, POR AMBICIÓN Y PODER HAN IDO DEBILITANDO A LA ALDEA, ESO NO SUCEDERÁ OTRA VEZ, NO MIENTRAS SEA HOKAGE!

El ahora extinto consejo trató de alegar sin embargo, Hiruzen les obligó a irse so pena de ser ejecutados por traición. Danzō mientras tanto se retiraba furioso, perdió su ojo, su poder y sentía que ganó a una peligrosa y poderosa enemiga, sólo le quedaba esperar que la invasión saliera bien y así, el reclamaría lo que de acuerdo a su opinión era suyo y entonces si, ya verían todos lo que era tenerlo de enemigo.

#########

Mientras la reunión se llevaba a cabo, los hermanos de Naruto y los Shichibukai en grupos separados se mantenían a la expectativa, los genin mientras leían o jugaban en sus móviles y Anko esperaba pacientemente la salida de Naruto, un poco incomoda por como los otros cuatro Shichibukai la veían.

-Adivino, me parezco a Vypra Hell- le comentó Anko a Lance que le entregaba a Reiko un sobre como pago a una apuesta.

-Bastante- reiteró Alecram.

-¿Y a que se dedican en Uzu?- aprovechando que rompió el hielo, la domadora de serpientes quiso saber sobre los compañeros de su amiga.

-Capitán ANBU- contestó Lance.

-Sub capitán ANBU- dijo Ash.

-jounin escolta- contestaron Alecram y Anibal.

-Dirigió I.T- llamó la atención Reiko de todos con esa frase en especial la de Anko.

-¿Diriges la I.T. en Uzu? - preguntó Anko con estrellas en las pupilas al ver que una mujer era quien se encargaba de ese departamento en Uzu.

-Prácticamente desde que se fundó lo dirijo- dijo con orgullo la mujer.

De pronto tanto Lance como Aníbal se sobresaltaron un poco al notar en el grupo que les miraba a Gai.

-¡Ese…Ese es el gran Maito Gai!- exclamó como fangirl Anibal y se lanzó a Saludar al jounin de espesas cejas- Señor, soy un gran admirador suyo y trató de seguir su filosofía de las llamas de la juventud- apuntaba extasiado el machamp.

-Yosh, me alegra ver mi juvenil camarada que Uzu valora el poder de la juventud- decía Gai llorando cómicamente al igual que Lee por saber que su filosofía era comprendía por toda una nación.

"por favor; no les den cuerda" rogaba al cielo Tenten para que su suplicio por las payasadas de su sensei y su compañero no fueran mayores.

-¿Me da su autógrafo ?- preguntaron los cuatro Shichibukai que aún no tenían un recuerdo de Gai .

-Creo que no me acostumbrare jamás a eso- le decía Kurenai a Asuma.

-Velo por el lado bueno, posiblemente Kakashi se quitó a Gai de encima- daba su punto Asuma.

Finalmente Arcelia y los demás salieron y se reunieron para irse a el lugar que usarían esa noche para dormir y estar agusto.

Se dirigieron al barrio Uchiha, a su entrada sorprendiendo a Izumi que iba de salida por ello.

-Anibal, los honores por favor- pidió Arcelia.

El aludido sólo avanzó al frente de un grupo de casas abandonadas y posicionándose se preparó .

-Demolición- y destruyó ocho casas para desconcierto de la Uchiha con un sólo impacto.

Tras demoler las casas, Gisele sacó un pergamino y sello los escombros, una vez limpio el terreno, Xerxes sacó otro pergamino y le aplicó Chakra.

Una pequeña mansión apareció y al hacerlo, los habitantes de Uzu entraron a ella para pasar el rato.

#########

Una vez adentro Anko y Naruto, junto a Yugao estaban en la sala rodeados de Arcelia y sus hijos que miraban a la pareja, a continuación, la diosa se levantó y avanzó a donde estaba Anko y le sonrió.

-Un regalo de mi parte cariño- y sacando colmillos mordió a Anko que gritó de dolor.

La mordida fue en el lado contrario a donde el sannin la marcó, así que le extraño sentir como su marca comenzó a dolerle terriblemente, ella se retorcía en el piso pero de pronto, el dolor paro.

Ella se reincorporó y con ayuda de un gran espejo que Wotan trajo, vio con alegría que su sello maldito se había ido.

-¡Gracias!- se arrodillo la kunoichi llorando de alegría- no se como se lo pagaré pero lo haré.

-al ser de las pocas personas que trataron bien a mi hijo, ganaste esa recompensa, vive en paz hija mía, no me debes nada.

A la mente de Anko llegó el recuerdo de un sueño, ese donde vio a Arceus por primera vez.

"La bondad de tu corazón te impidió ser partícipe de una injusticia" recordó la ojichocolate la sensación que aquel poderoso ser emanaba y notó con asombro que era la misma presencia que la de Arcelia.

Por lo que tomó como premonición cumplida ese sueño alegrandose porque posiblemente, aquel donde vivía en un palacio y veía jugar a una preciosa niña que se parecía a ella y que le llamó madre se haría realidad.

##########

Asami llegó tarde con Jiraiya tras hacer un repaso de su entrenamiento, al principio, al irse acercando a la mansión les extraño ver a una mujer peliblanca cerca, pero con horror se percataron de que era Kushina que lloraba por no poder entrar a su hogar.

-Mamá, ¿Pero que….?- preguntó Asami en shock.

-Me desterró, la hija de mi Nee Chan me desterró- gimoteo la mujer abrazándose así misma.

-Ese demonio ha ido muy lejos- declaró furiosa Asami- Ya verá mañana Me la pagará.

-Por favor hija, te lo pido- rogó Kushina a Asami- ustedes son lo único que me queda, no le hagas daño.

-Kushina….- no halló que decir el sannin ante el panorama.

###########

Por alguna razón que no comprendía del todo, Anko congenió bastante bien con Gisele, al punto de que sentía conocerla de toda la vida.

Platicaban animadamente cuando el tema de la mujer misteriosa que tenía asegurada la virginidad del ojiazul surgió, conmoviendo a Gisele de que aún mantenía su promesa y sorprendiendo a Anko de que fuera su hermana esa persona.

Asi que las dos acordaron hacer algo al respecto.

##

Naruto estaba en su habitación y tocaron a su puerta, era algo tarde, así que pensó que quizá su madre quería arroparlo como cuando era pequeño, al dar el paso, lo que vio simplemente era el sueño de casi cualquier hombre.

Gisele y Anko entraron a su habitación sólo en ropa interior, la dragón usaba un babydoll rojo y medias del mismo color así como zapatillas transparentes, Anko por su parte, sólo usaba un conjunto de encaje negro, medias del mismo color y zapatillas a juego.

-Hermanito, te sacaste el premio mayor- ronroneo Gisele mientras caminaba contoneandose frente a su hermano que seguía en la cama.

Anko arrojó la sabana y se desabrocho el bra, mientras Gisele se retiró su pelo hacia atrás y comenzó a chupar los huevos de su hermano con frenesí, mientras con su mano subía y bajaba aquel miembro que ya estaba tieso. A continuación y cogiéndolo por la base, empezó a besar y a chupar por todo lo largo de aquel poste, para luego dar pequeños besitos en el glande, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el pecho de NaruroNaruto y él , dejándose llevar por el momento, acariciaba el cabello de ella. Gisele siguió besando el capullo mientras le sonreía con cierta picardía, y sacó su lengua para chupar con mayores ganas. En ese momento ,Anko sentía entre celos, rabia, excitación, de ver aquella escena en la que alguien le comía, le chupaba la verga a su novio, algo que nunca hasta ahora, le había sucedido.  
De repente la peliplata bordeó con sus carnosos labios la punta de aquel mastil y empezó a subir y a bajarlos suavemente hasta que llegó el momento de metérsela hasta dentro. Él daba grititos de placer a modo de aullidos, y ella seguía con aquella operación que desarrollaba con mucho estilo; sacaba y metía aquel falo en su boca mientras el rubio resoplaba.

-Eso es... Hermana... aaauuuhhh... chupalaaa- decía apenas Naruto dejando que el placer nublara su juicio.

-Que verga tienes... mmm...Deliciosa…- se regodebaba en su miembro, pokemon.  
La Dragón sacó la polla de su boca, agarrándola con la mano, levantó la cabeza y se incorporó de rodillas con las piernas medio abiertas dejando ver toda su desnudez entera, como diciendo: ¡cómeme! mientras masturbaba a su hermano. Volvió a agacharse sobre la verga y prácticamente se la comió una y otra vez, hasta que otra vez retirada su boca, se reincorporó de nuevo y él sin poderse contener, hasta que soltando un apretado gemido, lanzó varios potentes chorros sobre la cara y pecho de Ella...

-Joder... aaahhh... Gisele... me corroooo- anunció el genin.  
Ella pareció estremecerse de placer agarrando sus pechos con ambas manos y esparciéndose la leche por todo su cuerpo y relamiéndose los labios con la lengua, mientras el pene de Naruto seguía lanzando su leche y dando pequeños espasmos de placer. La escena era muy excitante, viendo al rubio resoplando con la cabeza hacia atrás, su pene convulsionado, mientras la Dragón seguía con los ojos idos, magreándose y luciendo su cuerpo brillante de aquel esperma.  
De verdad que aquella mamada, hizo que Anko pusiese aún más caliente, sobándose las tetas y metiendo sus dedos dentro de su raja, haciéndose una paja de campeonato.

\- Y ahora... - comento, la diosa haciendo una pausa.  
-¡Quiero que mi novio y tú me chupen entera...!- sugirió la domadora de serpientes.

A Naruto le gusto muchísimo la idea pues, le encantaba chuparle laa tetas y su chocho que en ese momento Ankp lo tenía al rojo vivo de tanta excitación. Y a Gisele que sólo en el mundo Onírico había tenido acción con la pelipurpura, pareció que también el gusto la idea, ya que en un momento se le acercaron para obedecer la petición. Ellos dos empezaron a lamer sus piernas con sus lenguas. Primero Él le chupaba por entre sus rodillas por delante y Ella besaba por detrás de los muslos. Aquello para Anko era sensacional, ya que no le habían chupado dos personas a la vez. A continuación el jinchuriki besó sj ombligo y le lamió los brazos, la cintura, las tetas y el cuello. La Dragón seguía en su espalda y de pronto bajó hasta el culo concentrando su lengua en sy agujero. La ojichocolate se estremecio y sintio un escalofrío que la hizo tambalear. El ojiazul gracias a las lecciones de su amante y novia ya siendo un experto en chuparle el coño, no tardó en bajar hasta él y besarlo y chuparlo como si comiera un dulce, metió su lengua y el clítoris de Anko rozó sus labios. Todo pasaba muy deprisa. Mientras una lamía el culo y el otro el coño, la acariciaban a lo largo de su cuerpo, poniéndole el vello erizado. Anko no pudo aguantar y se corrí de repente, acariciando sus cabezas a modo de gratitud. Tuvo un orgasmo largo y profundo.

Todo su cuerpo se sentía extraño, pero aún sentio mayor excitación con solo recordarlo, deseando ser penetrada por una verga bien cargada.

Todos sus deseos se hicieron realidad cuando su novio le dijo...

-Vamos Anko, quiero comerte entera de nuevo, quiero que me comas tu a mí y quiero que hagamos el amor como nunca lo hemos hecho.

La onda expansiva de aquella frase se reflejó en la cara de ella. Ella alucinaba, ya que es lo que más deseaba en ese momento.  
La pelipurpura agarró por la cintura a la diodiosa y la apretó contra él chocando sus tetas en su fornido pecho, su verga en erección golpeó cerca del ombligo de la ojioperla y en un apasionado abrazo inclinó su cabeza susurrándo al oído de su amante un sensual y cariñoso: ¡te deseo! y comenzó a besar a su hermano con mucha suavidad. Sus lenguas se juntaron acompañando aquel tierno abrazo. Las manos de Naruto recorrían la espalda de su hermana mientras ella acariciaba sus duras posaderas. Sis ojos se cerraban en un ardiente beso. Su lengua buscaba la de la dragón y rlla apretaba su culo con sus manos. Con una mano él le acariciaba las tetas con suavidad y con la otra palpaba una de sus nalgas. Su verga se apretujaba entre sus cuerpos mientras su chochito soltaba todos los jugos del placer. El bajó con su lengua por el cuello, besó y mordisqueó ligeramente los pezones, chupó su cintura, ombligo, muslos, bajo por sus rodillas, la giró y siguió por detrás de sus muslos, le separó las piernas y siguió lamiendo su culo. Gisele seguía en pie muriéndose de gusto, mientras le lamía por todas partes. La giró de nuevo frente a él y metió su lengua entre sus muslos hasta llegar a su húmedo sexo, cuando sin lograr contenerse, la diosa lanzó un gritito de placer.  
Él seguía en su labor de chuparle todo el coño con sus labios y lengua, notaba su lengua como se habría sus mis labios vaginales, como si estuviera buscándo todos los rincones del placer, hasta que de pronto Gisele sintio en su interior una ola de calor y gusto que nunca había sentido, produciéndose en Ella un monumental orgasmo que dejo llevar con gemidos profundos. Se incorporó y sus lenguas volvieron a juguetear mientras se abrazában y acariciában.

Ahora le tocaba a Ella. Fue bajando con su lengua por su cuello, le mordisqueo en los fornidos hombros, le acaricio los potentes brazos, le chupó las tetillas y con sus manos iba bajando por su espalda, salto sus genitales y siguió besando, chupando y mordiendo sus muslos, sus rodillas, sus gemelos, subio por detrás hasta llegar a su culo, lamiendo aquellas sabrosas y duras posaderas.  
Gisele se pusi de nuevo frente a Naruto a la altura de su aparato, subio la mirada hasta sus ojos, le sonrio y empezo a besuquear aquel miembro enorme. Primero lo hizo suavemente jugueteando con du lengua y dando pequeños golpecitos del glande contra sus suaves labios. Arrastro la lengua por toda su longitud, recorriendo de arriba a abajo notando sus dilatadas venas, mientras con lad uñas le arañaba por detrás de sus muslos y por su culo. De golpe, se metío aquella verga en la boca. Ka diosa seguía intentando comerse aquel tronco una y otra vez, adentro y afuera de sus carnosos labios. Con su saliva lubricaba aquel pene, hasta que repentinamente él la tiró del pelo separándola de su sexo, evitando correrse. La Dragón para ese entonces ya estaba como una moto y deseaba ser penetrada por aquel potente hombre. El ojiazul tomó a su hermana por la cintura como si Ella no pesara nada y con su gran fuerza, pero con suma delicadeza, la trasladó hasta la mesita de madera que estaba frente al sofá, justo a los pies de Anko.  
Naruto tumbo boca arriba en aquella reducida mesita a Gisele , la agarró por los muslos y puso su chocho al borde de la pieza. Cogió su pene por la base y acercó su punta hasta la húmeda caverna. Paseo ligeramente arriba y abajo su glande por la raja, mientras yo la peliplata sobaba sus enormes tetas que apuntaban al techo.

\- ¡Mmmmmm, métemela, métemela! - gemía embriagada de lujuria la dragón.  
Aquel enorme tronco fue entrando en el cuerpo de Gisele. La penetró: un centímetro, dos, tres, ella se estremecía... ocho, nueve, diez... aquello no acaba nunca, dieciséis, diecisiete, dieciocho, diecinueve...

La sinrio en su interior y como su coñito se adaptaba relamiendo su largura. De repente entró entera dentro de la ojiperla, sintiendo sus testículos chocar en sus sexies glúteos. Él también soltaba algún gemido, mientras bombeaba suavemente al principio metiendo la punta y apretando al final su gran polla dentro del pequeño agujero.

Al principio Gisele se sentía extraña, pero lentamente esa sensación paso para dar al más absoluto placer que alguna vez sintio en su vida, de pronto, ella lanzó un gritito de dolor y momentos después, Anko que se tocaba viendo a los hermanos follar, vio un hilito de sangre saliendo de la deidad anunciando que la temida diosa del infierno, perdía su virginidad.

-Así, más rápido- gemía Gisele que comenzaba a mover sus caderas para apoyar a su hermano con las embestidas.

Asi estuvieron un pco d tiempo hasta que de repente, ella al sentir que estaba por correrse, lo aprisionó con sus muslos, pues deseaba que derramara su semilla en ella.

Un potente orgasmo les nubló el juicio al mismo tiempo y Naruto sintió como un trozo de su alma se fundía con el alma de Gisele, la dragón tuvo la misma sensación y entendió al fin, aquellas misteriosas palabras que su madre le dijo hace eones, sonrojandose tanto como Naruto que le beso tiernamente y dijo que aceptaba si ella también estaba dispuestas a compartir.  
Ahora, era el turno de Anko. Naruto se sentó en el sofá, ella, se subió a el de rodillas, paso una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de él. Mientras Gisrl tomó la verga así ahora también novio , la apunto hacia el chocho de su hermana de clan y se la ensarto.  
La ojichocolate comenzó a cabalgar la erguida verga de Naruto. La vista era muy espectacular, primero la cara de gusto de Anko con sus ojos cerrados, sus tetas bailando al vaivén, su cinturita sudorosa y su coñito metiéndose en el nabo del jinchuriki hasta llegar a los testículos. La estaban gozando en pleno. La cara de Naruto apenas podía verse tras Anko, debido a su diferencia de estatura, pero se le oía gemir y decir:

-Sí, sí, que bien lo haces!... ¡me vas a matar!

\- ¡ahhh, que bien, que bien! -se le oía decir a Anko contestar entrecortadamente.

Presa de la lujuria, Gisele se dispuso a sobarle los testículos a su hermano y a meterle unos dedos en el culo de su amante con lo cual se excitaron aún más. En ese momento, el ojiazul, dando pequeños aullidos, se corrió dentro del excitado sexo de Anko y ella a continuación empezó a cabalgar más fuerte hasta alcanzar también un escandaloso orgasmo unos segundos después.

-Ahora lo harás con las dos al mismo tiempo - sentenció la deidad mientras ella con sus poderes psíquicos recostaba a Naruto en la cama aún siendo montado por Anko que se deleitaba de sentir aún duro el miembro de Naruto, instantes después, el ojiazul sintio el coño de su hermana en su cara, así que comenzó a trabajarlo mientras Anko cabalgaba de nuevo a Naruto mientras abrazada a Gisele, se exploraban mutuamente dándole a la domadora de serpientes, una placentera sensación de Deja vu.

 **Y corte.**

 **Si, soy un Hojaldra por dejarlo aquí. Sin embargo lo último a su imaginación queda.**

 **Ahora bien, Arcelia ha llegado y en sólo un día, su venganza ya alcanzó a dos de las personas que son el principal blanco de su ira y vean como le fue, y a ellas es de las que menos estaba ansiosa por hacerles pagar, imaginen a la que si desea hacer sufrir.**

 **Y la pregunta que les hago casi siempre, ¿Que quieren que Arcelia y Jiraiya apuesten?**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	21. Destino

**Destino.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review.**

Por única ocasión, contestaré todos los review aquí.

 **Txpok2460**

Eso ya era muy cliché, sobre el tiempo de espera.. Este fic no lo tiene, así que….

 **Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki**

Gracias , las preguntas serán respondidas a lo largo de la trama.

 **Clandestino**

Recibido.

 **Adrimm98**

No se ne desvele….jajaja

 **Invitado**

Listo

 **Dante Alighieri**

Gracias por el cumplido.

Efectivamente Anko era de los personajes más complejos que desperdicio Kishimoto a lo grande, ella se mostró más débil d el que en realidad pudo ser, su pasado similar a Naruto daba para explotar una relación hermana - hermano… por dar dos ejemplos.

 **Jgm**

La espera término **.**

 **Darkned159**

Libros firmados y todo…..

Eso si que no le interesaría a Arcelia.

Gracias.

 **Serenity Usagi**

Listo, esperó que este te guste.

 **Zafir09.**

Pues si lo merece, algo a destacar también es el hecho de que la madre esta con Arcelia. Sobre salvar a Asami, lee el fic.

 **CCSakuraforever**

En verdad me alegra que te gustara.

 **Shion145**

Ya mencione que sucedió para que me ausente…. Si bien el darles la puñalada trapera es un cliché, en términos reales, Danzō no se tragaría lo que comentas, es un fanático que ve a los demás como seres de segunda.

 **Pirata**

Es venganza, hay que usar todo para hacer sufrir al halcón.

 **Comenzamos.**

Anko despertó sonriendo como nunca lo había hecho antes, se encontraba desnuda abrazando cómodamente a Naruto que dormía abrazado a ella mientras Gisele dormía abrazada a él.

Anko recordó lo ocurrido en la noche y sonrió divertida, aquello era algo que jamás se esperó, pero dada su actual y feliz situación, no le vio nada malo a aquello.

###########

 **Esa madrugada.**

Como Naruto y Gisele lo experimentaron, lo volvieron a sentir una vez más al alcanzar un orgasmo sincronizado con Anko, la pelipurpura sintió como dos trozos de su alma salían de ella, para fundirse y mezclarse con las de Naruto y Gisele. Y ahí de súbito sintió en su cabeza una rápida sucesión de información que le abrumó notablemente haciéndole abrir los ojos impactada por lo que vio.

Por su parte diosa y jinchuriki se veían apesadumbrados al también tener información de Anko y su dura vida en Konoha.

-Así que en realidad eres una diosa- decía impactada la Kunoichi por esa información.

-Así es, lo que viste mi madre lo llama acoplamiento celestial, según su explicación, si encontrábamos a alguien a quien amáramos, mediante la máxima expresión de amor, podríamos , si los sentimientos eran mutuos y muy profundos, unir nuestras almas, de esa forma, compartíamos nuestro don de inmortalidad y juventud eterna con nuestro amado para así, librarnos del temor de perderlo por la vejez y la muerte.

El efecto colateral principal es que así, obtenemos información de esa persona porque nuestras almas se funden, ustedes ahora son parte de mi y yo lo soy de ustedes.

Anko entonces vio que los sueños húmedos que a veces tenía con una suerte de sexy demonio eran en realidad visitas que la peliplata le hacía para mantener a raya su marca de maldición hasta que Arcelia en persona viniera a quitarla y también vio el otro regalo que la diosa de la creación le dio, sonriendo gratamente por ello.

Anko beso apasionadamente a Gisele y luego a Naruto, otra consecuencia del acoplamiento era que ese vínculo, si era compartido por más de un ser (venga que varios pokémon son polígamos por naturaleza, de ahí que eso sea legal entre otros motivos y Arcelia originalmente creyó que sus hijos y guardianes sólo se enamorarian de otros pokémon) el vínculo se transmitía a todos por igual, dado que Naruto era el "macho alfa" ese vínculo hacia que Anko y Gisele se vieran como sus novias sin celos, pero eso si, ellas tratarían de ser la "alfa" de esa relación.

-el secreto del país está a salvo conmigo- dijo la domadora de serpientes mientras bostezaba- no se preocupen por eso.

##

Así que tratando de ganar puntos para ser la alfa de la relación, le dio a Naruto su tratamiento de los buenos días para ganar puntos con su ojiazul.

#################

El campo #17, más parecido a un estadio que un campo de entrenamiento estaba a reventar, varios Shinobi y civiles en el estadio comentaban animados la que según ellos sería la demostración real de la superioridad de Konoha sobre Uzu y así, demostrar quien mandaba en la cadena alimenticia.

En el palco de los feudales, los señores apostaban entre ellos, siendo Tazuna Umi, nuevo feudal del País de las olas, Kouzuki, la nueva feudal del País de la primavera y Yue Umi, nueva feudal del país del agua,junto a la propia Arcelia, los únicos feudales que empeñaban mucho al apostar a los shinobi de Uzu haciendo sonreír a los demás, Ozai mismo , debido a que se sentían con ese dinero en la bolsa.

Además de Yue y Ozai, estaba el nuevo feudal del País del viento un jovencito de catorce años llamado Aang, su padre había muerto al caer de su caballo, por lo que el castaño de ojos azules era el más reciente feudal del grupo, para cerrar el cuadro de feudales notables, Eboshi Kurokaze se hallaba ahí, la feudal del país del Hierro también había ido a los exámenes para así tratar de estrechar su relación con el nuevo país. Ya que Arcelia había hecho una alianza con Kiri y el país del Agua, no veía nada malo que ella tratara de tener su tajada del pastel.

De súbito se acercó Jiraiya para hacer una apuesta con la propia Arcelia, reclamando que él, mediante la ley de afrenta-reparación, de la antigua Uzu, exigía la oportunidad de reclamar una vez más al Uzuki.

-Muy bien gusano, bien jugado lo admito, pero¿ qué pasa si yo gano?- preguntó con aparente fastidio la diosa.

-Si gana, le hará lo mismo a Asami que a Kushina y yo le regalaré mi fortuna actual su hijo.

-Me parece justo, mi hijo y regresar a Kushina al clan.- aceptó la diosa y agrego- espero que se acostumbre a ver a su ahijada con el cabello blanco.

-¿Puedo entrar en la apuesta?-preguntó Ozai a la diosa.

-Adelante.

-Además yo pongo los territorios de la antigua Uzu que usted no ha reclamado en el continente y las posesiones en la aldea del clan Uzumaki.- argumento confiado el feudal.

Arcelia sabía que eso básicamente eran el 70℅ de los sellos usados, así que pensando que poner en la balanza medio un segundo y ella entonces subió su apuesta.

-La mitad de la biblioteca de la antigua Uzu y dos años de cargamentos de oro de mi país.- sellaba la ojiroja la apuesta muy confiada.

#############

En el palco de Hiruzen, Orochimaru no veía tan bien que además de él, estuvieran Mei Terumi, la nueva Mizukage, Toshiro Mifune , el líder de los Samurái y Máximo. El dudaba que empezada la invasión, ayudarán a Konoha, pero estar rodeado por tanto Kage o persona rango S, por algún motivo lo tenía intranquilo.

-¿No es un poco atrevido que se llame a si mismo Kage?- preguntó Mifune a Máximo al verlo usar una capa similar a los kages ahí presentes.

-Si queremos ser tomados en serio, debemos creernos nosotros mismos que somos así de relevantes- contestó Máximo- además, una vez que estos exámenes terminen, seguro nos tomaran en serio.

##

Kurenai, Hana, Tsume, Mikoto, Izumi y Kushina veían la arena apesadumbradas, la ahora peliblanca intuía el inminente enfrentamiento entre sus hijos y sabía que nada bueno saldría de ello, Asami clamaba por la sangre de Naruto por lo que le sucedió a ella y estaba segura que su hijo no dudaría en matarla su tenía que, sus peores pesadillas estaban por volverse realidad, más que nunca lamentaba el haber dejado que su pena la cegará y le hiciera cometer el más grande error de su vida.

##

Los cinco Shichibukai que no vigilaban a Máximo se encontraban junto a Gai y los herederos de clanes, Tenten, su familia y Lee , todos veían detenidamente a la arena esperando a que comenzaran los combates para ver como le bajaban a Neji y a Asami los humos pues estaban seguros que Diana e Idate aplastarían a ese par de engreídos.

##

A muchos en la aldea vaya que les enfureció ver a Anko en el palco especial que se habilitó para los príncipes de Uzu. Hiashi y varios líderes de clan que eran muy ruines vieron que la domadora de serpientes era la causa de que sus hijas o miembros de clan no lograron avance alguno y lo peor, si Anko estaba en el palco conviviendo tan bien con los príncipes, era indicación de que su relación con Naruto iba muy en serio.

-Debemos buscar la forma de que esa puta juegue según nos convenga- le decía Koharu a Danzō- ¿porque no usas tus métodos para convencerla?.

El aludido sólo bufo molesto, ya vería esa estúpida feudal que no era conveniente meterse con el.

##

Diana y Neji bajaron al campo y se posicionaron uno frente a la otra, Genma el verdadero Sinodal de la prueba que no la pudo supervisar debido a un asunto que tenía que cumplir, ahora ya podía hacerlo, el jounin miraba a los ansiosos genin que se veían duramente y podía también sentir las ganas de la kunoichi por hacer puré a Neji.

Asi que sin más trámite alzó su mano y dijo:

-¡COMIENZEN!- mientras bajaba la mano t saltaba para salir de su camino.

Neji lanzó tres shuriken y dos Kunai que se abalanzaron a toda velocidad hacia la peliverde sin embargo, un aura azul rodeo a la joven y cuando las armas estaban a sólo centímetros de impactar, estas, envueltas en esa aura, frenaban en seco e instantes después caían tintineando de forma lúgubre dejando a Neji y a casi todo el estadio con la quijada en el piso y los ojos como platos.

-Mi turno- y Diana sacó un arma, un AK-47, y comenzó a disparar a los pies de Neji que brincaba y trataba de esquivar los disparos.

-¡Baila, baila para mi!- decía con mucho sadismo en la voz, sacando una gota de sudor a los de Uzu por el espectáculo mostrado.

##

-Esa fue Kurama- decía Yugao tras suspirar- ella le dio el arma de su colección.

Chun li tenía estrellas en las pupilas al igual que sus hijas, la jounin estaba llegando al orgasmo al ver a esa magnífica arma en acción, teniendo que concordar con Tenten de que sería capaz de acostarse con alguien de Uzu por obtener una de ellas.

##

-¿Que rayos es esa cosa?- decían atónitos Mei y Toshiro al ver en acción el arma.

-Uno de nuestros desarrollos, es un arma de fuego automática, el AK-47- respondía Máximo.

A todos les pareció que era un desarrollo maravilloso pero peligroso pues podría poner en igualdad a civiles y Shinobi.

##

-Yo quiero una- decía Chun li nuevamente a punto de alcanzar un segundo orgasmo al ver como mantenía a raya Diana a Neji usando sólo el arma de fuego.

-ahora que recuerdo, me prometieron una a mi- decía Tenten recordando la promesa de Sachiko.

-Sobre eso, dije que ya veríamos- se defendió la greninja.

##

-¿Eso es todo? - provocaba Neji- tu patética aldea sólo se reduce a esto. A la tecnología, dan asco.

-Vaya, así que tratas de llevar a tu rango la pelea- deducía en voz alta la intención de su oponente la sub tipo Hada- bien, te daré el gusto.

¡PREMONICION!.

Y nada ocurrió según Neji que sonrió burlón y se lanzó a atacar a la peliverde.

Iniciaron un duelo de golpes que Neji no estaba ni cerca de dominar, como ocurrió con la nieta de Onoki, el Hyuga parecía un novato. Diana hacia ver demasiado fácil el combate, con pasmosa tranquilidad evadía las katas del prodigio y le conectaba sus propios golpes de Karate que tomaban por sorpresa a Neji que nada pudo hacer para cambiar la marea en el encuentro.

##

-¡Eso es imposible!- decía alguien en el palco Hyuga al ver como la kirlia dejaba en ridículo al Puño Suave con mucha facilidad- Se supone que Neji es uno de los miembros más poderosos del clan y sin embargo….

-Esa chiquilla está haciendo pedazos al supuesto prodigio- decía otro de ellos con desdén.

Hanabi veía la pelea muy atentamente a lado de su padre y no daba crédito a sus ojos, sabía del enorme poder de Neji, por lo que le parecía inaudito que una sucia campesina, le diera tamaña golpiza.

##

-He de decir que fue muy hábil en enviar a sus seis mejores shinobi a este exámen- adulaba Toshiro a Máximo al ver la pela- es muy conocida la letalidad de los Hyuga a corta distancia y esa chica lo hace ver como un novato.

-Bueno …- decía apenado Máximo - en realidad sólo enviamos a los dos mejores equipos, no a los seis mejores, los equipos Torchic y Blaziken si tienen en sus filas al novato y al segundo mejor de su generación, pero hay otros cuatro integrantes que pudieron acompañar a Daisuke y a Naruto.

Ese comentario vaya que sacó ampula a todos los shinobi que oyeron aquello, pensaban que era una muy sutil burla de Máximo a sus aldeas al decir que Diana no era ni siquiera, la Kunoichi más poderosa de su aldea en su edad.

##

La ojinaranja le pegó a Neji con la palma abierta y de repente el Hyuga sintió una gran onda de energía abalanzarse hacia a él ,por lo que tuvo que usar su as bajo la manga.

-¡Rotación celestial!- exclamó mitad atónito, mitad furioso al ver que no se dio cuenta del jutsu que lanzó y que lo tomo con la guardia muy baja.

-Vaya, vaya, así que como lo supuse, eres un gran Histrión, el Meryl Streep de esta porquería de aldea shinobi- decía con patente sarcasmo en la voz, lo que no se tomaron a mal los genin que habían o estaban participando en el examen, para pesar de sus ex sensei. Sólo Asami oyó furiosa eso último- Dime pedazo de zoquete, Si todos tenemos un destino fijo y no debemos oponernos a el, ¿Porque aprendiste dos movimientos de combate que supuestamente la rama secundaria no debía aprender?

Vaya que eres un maldito hipócrita.

Y lanzó su siguiente ataque trazando sellos de mano de forma frenética.

-¡Espacio Raro!

Y un domo de energía plateado apareció y rodeo una porción del campo atrapando a los genin adentro, el Hyuga trató de romperlo con golpes pero con horror vio algo que no le gusto, sus movimientos parecían ir en cámara lenta.

##

-¿Que clase de Jutsu es ese?- preguntaba Lee ,por todos, a los Shichibukai.

\- Ese mi querido amigo es el Espacio Raro, dentro de sus dominios la velocidad en términos simples se invierte, si te mueves lento, iras rápido y si te tratas de mover rápido iras cada vez más lento, una verdadera lata de contra arrestar.

La información dada por Anibal dejaba en claro que Neji estaba en serios problemas, por lo que no les pareció tan descabellado el comentario que siguió a la explicación del Shichibukai de parte de Reiko.

-Además debemos de tener en cuenta que Diana es especialista en combatir contra usuarios de Taijutsu y genjutsu, lo que vuelve al Hyuga un blanco fácil, si sólo piensa atacar usando golpes, ya puede irse despidiendo de la victoria.

##

Diana estaba golpeando salvajemente a Neji que estaba indefenso ante los rápidos embates de la pokemon, el genio entendió que ese domo de una forma lo volvía en extremo lento, mientras que la kunoichi era muy rápida, tanto que ahora sentía sus mejillas arder debido a la veloz secuencia de cachetadas que le dio, haciendo parecer su mano, un simple borrón que vaya que le hizo daño, pues estas ya comenzaban a inflamarse.

-¡VAMOS, PELEA GUSANO!- Le arengaba furiosa la kirlia- ¡A MI ME VENDIERON ESTE COMBATE, COMO EL MÁS DIFÍCIL EN MI VIDA! o al menos eso decían los estúpidos aldeanos.- decía haciendo más puya a la aldea- ¡Oh, ya se! Sólo eres muy valiente con quienes no pueden ni meter las manos contra ti.

-¡Yo no soy un cobarde!- exclamó furioso el Hyuga que cegado por la rabia se lanzó contra Diana, tan calmado que parecía ir en cámara lenta.

Asi que burlona , se quedó de pie y eludió el golpe a su corazón cargado de chakra azul antes de darle seis golpes en el estómago para, instantes después, des hacer el domo, logrando que con el momentum de la carrera, Neji se estrellada contra el muro.

-Pues si, eres el más estúpido que conozco, a ver idiota ¿Tanto desprecias el sacrificio de papi o ni siquiera mediste las consecuencias de haber tratado de violar a la pelirroja de Kumo?- le reprocha la pokemon, lo que hizo que varios se escandalizaran por oír aquello.

-¿De que…? -trató de desviar Neji la atención.

-Esa carita dice que estoy en lo cierto- mencionó la kirlia- antes de entrar aquí nos topamos a sus compañeros, el miedo que ella te tiene, la reacción que tuvo al verte, es propio de las víctimas de violación a sus agresores, dime algo, ¿Que habrías hecho si al venirte y vengarte la hubieras embarazado?- le espetó la pokemon.

Neji en ese momento vio con horror lo que pudo haber sucedido, habría sido en vano el esfuerzo de su padre y madre para que el Byakugan se quedará en la aldea, si Karui hubiera salido embarazada, el niño habría nacido con el Kekkei genkai sin sellar y eso habría beneficiado a Kumo….

C oyó todo y fulminó a Karui con la mirada antes de decirle:

-Debiste dejarlo violarte, por la gloria de Kumo- haciendo que Ella y Samui apretaran sus dientes con furia y no eran las únicas.

Mabui oyó todo y tuvo que reprimirse bastante para no bajar y castrar a Neji o a C, ella lo conocía muy bien y se lo imaginaba regañando a su hija por no dejarse violar, lo que le hacía a ella hervir su sangre, afortunadamente hoy sería el último día que su hija pasaría por esa clase de situaciones.

##

-Ese estúpido- Bramo Tite Hyuga el líder del consejo del clan- eso pudo ser la desgracia para el clan.

-Muy cierto- concordó Haruhi Hyuga la lideresa del consejo- habrá que ponerle una muy sería sanción, quizá volverlo un esclavo servil de alguien…

-Ya decidiremos eso, una vez que termine su combate- les cayó Hiashi que anunció de una vez, el marcar a Hinata para tenerla como sirvienta de Hanabi.

##

-Neji….- decía apesadumbrada Tenten al ver que era verdad lo que Diana dijo.

-Hija, es su dolor, estoy segura que pese a ello, es un buen chico.- le consoló su madre.

##

-Si, eres sumamente patético.- se seguía burlando la pokemon.

-¡CALLATE, TU NO SABES LO QUE HE SUFRIDO!- Bramó furioso y con lágrimas a viva voz Neji al darse cuenta de la terrible idiotez que cegado por la furia iba a cometer- ¡VOY A MATARTE!.

-La última persona que oí decir que no sabía lo que era sufrir tenía diez años y es un encantador niño civil- se burló Diana- ¿En verdad crees que has sufrido mucho, que eres especial?- preguntaba furiosa la pokemon que se contagió de la furia de Neji debido a su sincronización- Que te parece ser odiado por algo que ni siquiera pediste, que a ti te odien y a alguien más le alaben por la misma causa que eres odiado, tener un sello que define demasiado tu vida al punto que dos organizaciones de mercenarios te tienen en la mira sólo por ser tu.

¡Eso si es sufrir¡.

Decía eludiendo los furiosos golpes del castaño que nada podía hacer para conectar un golpe efectivo en la sub tipo hada.

##

-Eso me recuerda- decía Arcelia como no queriendo la cosa y le entregó a Ozai un pergamino que comenzó a leer rápidamente, al terminarlo miró furioso a Hiruzen en su palco, a Danzō y los Hyuga.

-¿Hace cuantos años sucede eso?- preguntó el feudal enfurecido.

-Que yo sepa desde que usted era un niño pequeño- contestó con simpleza la deidad y agrego- hay algo más que debe saber, lamento ser portadora de malas noticias, pero ya que mi hijo es descendiente de ese clan, quise investigar un poquito y encontré esto- y le entregó otro pergamino que al terminar de leerlo, estaba el feudal que echaba chispas de furia.

-Supongo que ahora ella está a su cargo - decía el feudal conteniendo lo mejor que podía su ira.

-Ella oficialmente es quien hace la demanda, también es quien desterró a Kushina del clan junto a la esposa de Menma Uzumaki- contestó la ojiroja.

-Una vez que acaben estos exámenes vaya que tendré cosas que hacer- decía molesto el feudal que vio como Diana le decía como fue la vida de Naruto mientras vivió en la aldea y lo de ser blanco tanto del equipo Hanabi como de Akatsuki.

##

Diana seguía evadiendo a Neji mientras retrocedía pegándose a un muro cada vez más, el ojiperla se dio cuenta y sonrió creyendo tener el combate en la bolsa, el destino decía que él se volvería Chunnin aplastando a todos los inferiores, eso nada lo iba a evitar, ni siquiera esa peliverde de Uzu.

Diana quedó entre el muro y Neji que sonrió confiado antes de posicionarse para atacar.

-El destino no es algo con lo que se pueda luchar, claramente ti ibas a perder esta pelea, el destino así lo quizo o de lo contrario me habrías vencido hace rato.

¡OCHO TRIGRAMAS, SESENTA Y CUATRO PALMAS!

comenzó a lanzar su rápida secuencia de golpes pero…

-Pantalla luz.

Y una pared de luz sólida apareció, chocando con los puños de Neji, fracturándose ambas manos, pues prácticamente le pegó a un muro de concreto sólido con nada de cuidado.

El prodigio lanzó un escalofriante grito de dolor antes de ser pateado en la cara por Diana tan fuerte que cayó de espaldas, retorciéndose de dolor, sin embargo, embriagada por su furia, frustración y demás sentimientos negativos, la Kirlia procedió a torturar a Neji, haciendo que el estadio se callara al ver como sacaba un tanto y le hacia cortes superficiales para después, darle una descarga eléctrica.

-Vaya que el destino es una perra injusta- decía con marcado sadismo la ojinaranja- o hay muy pésimos estándares en esta porquería de aldea, "genio" ¿A caso no era mejor ayudar a Hinata a superarse a ser fuerte y decidida? Ella pudo ser la clave para liberar de esa estúpida maldición de sello a tu rama de clan, pero… para que….. Mejor la humilló y descargó mis frustraciones, así la des heredan y ponen a una niña mimada que nada hará por cambiar las cosas.

No eres tan genio como creían aquí.

-C...a...l….l...a...t...e- logró decir Neji antes de perder la conciencia debido a una nueva descarga eléctrica que Diana le propinó.

-Neji Hyuga no puede seguir luchando- Anunciaba Genma- Diana Douglas de Uzu gana la pelea.

Un par de camilleros llegaron y subieron al Hyuga en una camilla, antes de irse, Diana uso su recuperación en el, logrando acomodar sin dolor los huesos que le safo y curando sus nervios y quemadoras, subiendo avergonzada de haberle dado esa paliza, presa de su habilidad.

##

-M….me pudo ir peor- decía Ino al ver el resultado de la pelea.

-Eso es debido a una habilidad, llamenla Kekkei genkai de Diana- explicaba Yugao- ella es capaz de empatizar de forma subconsciente con las emociones y sentimientos de las personas, el chico estaba furioso y vengativo y ella se contagió de sus ganas de lastimar a alguien que "le agravio". Aún no controla esa habilidad bien.

-Eso es muy util- dedujo Chun li- supongo que es así como detectaban a los espías, por muy sin emociones que seas, en nerviosismo y otras emociones delatoras aún las puedes emitir, seas un títere de Danzō o un hábil espía, eso lo emites y punto y si hay quien lo detecte, estas en problemas.

-Veo señora Oki que su reputación está justificada- halago Alecram, haciendo a la madre de Tenten sonrojarse tenuemente- además de hermosa es muy inteligente, me sorprende que con esas cualidades siga soltera.

Y ahora si, parecía tomate de lo roja que estaba la castaña.

-¡OIGA!- exclamaron furiosas Pucca y Tenten.

##

Gemma iba a anunciar el segundo encuentro cuando Ozai le hizo una señal para callarse, al hacerlo, avanzó a través de su palco, se aclaro la garganta y habló.

-Ciudadanos de Konoha, me he estado dando cuenta de que a lo largo de los años ustedes han ido olvidando la verdadera función de esta aldea, acabó de recibir una demanda formal del clan Uzumaki donde exige que se le devuelva el sello del pajaro Enjaulado cedido a préstamo durante la segunda guerra mundial Shinobi.

La demanda también indica que el sello fue modificado sin el consentimiento del clan Uzumaki, por lo que la demanda procederá formalmente. Ya que no quiero que se diga que en mi país no se honran los juramentos, he decidido cederle a Rushana Uzumaki y a Karin Uzumaki, el control del sello y el 80% de los fondos de las cuentas bancarias del clan Hyuga, así como la ejecución de quienes sepan imponer el sello.

¡HE DICHO!.

Rugió furioso de ver que todos le veían la cara en la aldea, como apunte era un hombre de ideas belicistas, sin embargo era alguien de quien Zung su estaría orgulloso, pues como el autor decía, un soldado feliz era un muy precisado elemento, ya que así, sin dudas pelearía hasta la muerte, con la intención de obtener la victoria, lo sabía muy bien, cuando contrato a esos mercenarios a que atacaran a Ne y ese cargamento de joyas que le pidió a Danzō custodiar, los mercenarios le contaron como peleaban hasta la muerte si, pero lo hacían por pelear, daba igual, uno bastaba para llevar la carga, si ese uno sobrevivía.

Y la reacción que no creyó que sucedería Ozai ocurrió, tal y como Arcelia lo había planeado.

-¡No puede hacer eso!- exclamó indignada Haruhi, ya que su hijo era quien ponía el sello, de hecho ese secreto era de su familia.

-PUEDO Y LO HARÉ, ES MAS, SAMURÁIS, BUSQUENLA Y EJECUTENLA POR ALTA TRAICIÓN AL CUESTIONAR MIS DECISIONES.

La mujer fue rodeada por los Samurái que tenían el rostro impasible, la anciana trató de protestar, pero en un rápido movimiento fue ejecutada.

Nadie lo vio por lo impactante de la escena pero Hiashi y Arcelia sonrieron por ello.

-Debo ir a informar a Neji si castigo por deshonrar al clan- mencionó sin más el líder.

Hiashi llegó a la enfermería y pidió a todos en ella salir, al hacerlo, Neji volteo hacia otro lado mostrándose distante, por estar pensando profundamente.

Supuestamente de acuerdo a su visión, el debió ganar la pelea y punto, no entendía como lo hizo, pero Diana lo humilló terriblemente, Uzu ahora lo veía claro, era una sociedad avanzada que desafío a su destino, quizá la ojinaranja era una huérfana o alguien más, quizá y era cierto que el destino no estaba en piedra, Naruto y ella eran prueba de ello.

-Neji, sólo he venido a entregarte esto y a pedirte perdón- habló sinceramente su tío- sólo esperó algún día, seas capaz de perdonarme.

Neji tomó el sobre y sus mano le tembló, esa era la letra de su padre, al terminar de leer, llorando lo entiendo, el destino no estaba en piedra.

##

 **Hace algunas horas.**

El líder Hyuga en persona y solitario estaba en presencia de Arcelia, la deidad veía fijamente al intimidado Hiashi que en vez de adoptar la pedante actitud típica de los suyos, le veía humildemente.

-¿A que ha venido?- preguntó fríamente la deidad.

-Vengó humildemente a pedir que su hijo tome la mano de mi hija mayor en matrimonio- solicitó Hiashi intimidado.

-¿Crees que bromeaba con lo que le haría al que me hiciera semejante propuesta?

-Lo se, pero es mi última salida- explicó firme el líder- los ancianos del clan piensan sellar a Hinata por creerla débil, yo los trate de apaciguar diciendo que quizá ella podría aumentar el prestigio del clan casándose con su hijo, cuando falle…

-La sellarán y la harán esclava de alguien en el clan- completo Arcelia- igual la sellarán si se casa con mi hijo, por su estupidez de mantener el Byakugan sólo en el clan. Sabes algo, tu esposa tenía razón al decir que eres el Tsundere más grande que existe.

El patriarca no entendía a que se refería la deidad, Arcelia hizo unos sellos y una figura de barro femenina apareció, uso una secuencia más y una llama azul entró en la figura, instantes después Hana Hyuga veía dulcemente a su esposo antes de decir.

-Baka, aún no eres capaz de manejar tu orgullo…. - le dijo la mujer que beso a su esposo.

-¿Pero que….?

-Lady Arcelia puede convocar a un alma y ponerla en un golem de barro, soy yo cariño- al ver la cara de preocupación de su esposo aclaro- no, ella no me ha usado para nada, sólo para saber algunas cosas de mi clan.

La deidad salió y dejó a la pareja en paz un rato. Al final, Tanto el escuadrón Rotom como Hana le informaron que Hiashi no superó su perdía y no supo manejar su muerte, el en realidad amaba a ambas hijas por igual, de ahí que el rogara por el matrimonio, para así salvar a su hija.

Arcelia le dio un papel de un pre contrato matrimonial, con el cual apaciguaria a su clan.

##

"Así que en realidad ella piensa vengarse de la aldea" pensaba el patriarca " pero esa demanda al final sirve a ni propósito de hacer que el clan deje de lado esa infame tradición.

 **Y corte.**

 **Recuerden, las cosas no son lo que parece, desde un principio planee que odiaran a Hiashi para soltar la bomba, en realidad si quiere a Hinata, pero la máscara de odio la creó sin querer y la mantuvo. Como ven, el objetivo real de que su hija se case con el Uzuki es la protección del sello. Esa es su motivación real y no el prestigioso que resultaría…..**

 **Y aún falta un giro de tuerca más u otro, como acostumbro.**

 **Los veo en el siguiente capítulo "Asami"**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	22. Asami

**Asami.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review**

Se lo que dije, ¡No me juzguen!

 **Zafir09**

Que bueno, siempre hw dicho que NO den por sentado algo, pueden caer en un error.

Y ya veremos como le sacan el chamuco a Hanabi.

 **Serenity Usagi**

Gracias.

 **Alférez 002**

O sádica….

Se agradece, esperó verte pronto.

 **Pirata**

Bailando por una pierna… jajaja

Sobre Orochimaru… Solo con Mewtwo tiene, deja a los demás….

Y si, les dieron su propina de valet parking.

 **Hoy day productions**

Primero, gracias por corregirme, seré más puntual en ello en el futuro.

Sobre el sexo, creerlo o no, esa es la visión que muchas culturas antiguas en verdad tenían sobre él, no lo que tenemos o lo que los cristianos y demás han impuesto en el imaginario colectivo.

Me da gusto ver que el capítulo fue de tu agrado.

 **Darkned159**

Tampoco me iba a ensañar tanto.

Que bueno que te gusto, esperó este sea de tu agrado.

 **Shion145**

Le salió la vena sádica y luego hay una amante de las armas de fuego…. Saca cuentas.

 **TXPOK2460.**

Esperó este sea de tuagrado **.**

 **CCSakuraforever**

Que bueno, esperó que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki.**

Aún falta para responder esas dudas, esperó este capítulo te guste.

 **Comenzamos.**

Jiraiya estaba tenso, bastante. La pelea de Neji lo puso nervioso, Diana la dominó de principio a fin sin que el llamado prodigio Hyuga tuviera oportunidad alguna de atacar o defenderse, ahora Asami iba a luchar contra otro habitantes de Uzu y no cualquiera, sería contra el otro compañero de Naruto.

Asami era un asunto diferente, estaba emocionada, en su soberbia y furia creyó que el prodigio de la generación pasada perdió por ser inferior a su contrincante, en su mente ella podría vencer a Idate y nada le haría cambiar de idea.

Ahora que estaban frente a frente, la pelirroja sonreía confiada de tener una victoria moral sobre el demonio al vencer a uno de sus esbirros, por otro lado el charmeleon esperaba un buen combate.

-¡Comienzen!

Y Asami comenzó a atacar a Idate con las katas de los sapos que eran evadidas o bloqueadas por el pokémon, una patada era esquivada, un jab bloqueado y un inesperado cabezazo en la frente de Idate…. Asami sintió que trató de golpear a un muro con su cabeza.

##

-Es esa maldita habilidad de nuevo- decía frustrada Hana ex Inuzuka al ver como Idate tenía las extremidades rodeadas de una armadura de Haki púrpura (1) y que había bloqueado el cabezazo recubriendo su cuerpo con Haki.

-Mi niña podrá vencerlo- decía Kushina no muy segura de querer que Asami ganara.

-Tranquila amiga- le ofreció consuelo Mikoto- estoy segura que no se mataran entre ellos llegado el momento.

##

-Esa engreída necesita un baño de humildad- decía Ino con varios de sus amigos asintiendo- ¡Vamos Idate!.

-¡Ganale a esa presumida!- concordaba Tenten.

-Entonces, ¿no podrías mostrarme un arma más al rato?- preguntó Chun Li a Alecram de forma coqueta.

-Eto… ya veremos- decía rojo como tomate el pokemon,

##

"Maldición, Kushina me va a matar si Asami pierde" pensaba nervioso el Sannin que veía molesto a Ozai con el rabillo del Ojo y a Arcelia disfrutando el espectáculo. Como si supiera que sin importar que, Asami perdería.

##

-Vamos, no huyas cobarde, ¡Ataca!- exclamó la Uzumaki molesta al ver a Idate bloqueando y evadiendo solamente.

-Ya que insistes…

¡Nitro carga!

Y se envolvió en fuego y tacleo a Asami que lanzó un alarido de dolor al recibir quemaduras en su cuerpo que el chakra del biju en su interior comenzó a sanar en el acto.

Lo que no era necesariamente bueno.

-¡Ascuas!

Y las chispas se abalanzaron a Asami que tuvo que bloquear las chispas o evadirlas recibiendo pequeñas quemada.

-¡puño fuego!

Un gancho al hígado casi desmayo a la pelirroja, el dolor de la quemadura de segundo grado fue irónicamente lo que le mantuvo consciente , ante una sonrisa de satisfacción de parte de Idate.

-Le voy a ahorrar una pena a mi amigo y seré yo el que te torture- decía Idate bastante molesto con Asami- vez lo que quieres y desechadas las pruebas de que tu hermano no es un demonio, en serio que me das lástima.

-¡CALLATE ADORADOR DE DEMONIOS!- Exclamó molesta Asami -¡VOY A MATARTE!.

Y usando sus cadenas de chakra, trató de atrapar a Idate para así torturarlo.

-¡Garra Dragón!

Y para horror de todos los de Konoha, las cadenas de diamantina fueron cortadas por Idate, haciendo que por primera vez en su vida, Asami comenzará a asustarse por su oponente.

##

"Hija….." se bloqueo Kushina al ver a Asami sufrir así. Recordada con mucha pena lo ocurrido hace tantos años,lamentando más que nunca su estupidez.

##

 **Hace diez años.**

Kushina venía de regreso de una reunión del consejo, se acababa de firmar el tratado entre Suna y Konoha y se esperaba que Kushina o Jiraiya fueran a Suna a ver al jinchuriki para tratar de controlarlo más, pero Kushina traumatizada por lo ocurrido con el Kyubi se negó a ir y el Sannin estaba desaparecido, lo que enfureció al Kazekage y casi hizo que la alianza se terminara.

Al regresar Yugao le saludó de forma neutral y al ver a su niña se enfureció.

Asami y Naruto jugaban juntos y reían, la pequeña y el niño garabateaban con crayones un pliego de papel blanco mientras reían muy alegres, hasta que Kushina apartó a los niños haciendo que ambos lloraran.

-Ese de ahi es un demonio, jamás vuelvas a juntarte con él o voy a dejar de quererte- amenazó a su hija.

-Shi mami…- decía llorando la niña- no lo vuelvo a hacer.

Cuando Hana o Kurenai los cuidaban, ellas los mantenían alejados, cuando Anko o Yugao lo hacían fomentaban su acercamiento, sin embargo el daño estaba hecho y la niña que de pequeña jugaba alegre con el niño no quedaba más que el recuerdo.

##

 **Hace seis días.**

La Uzumaki revisaba los álbumes familiares de cuando Asami y el niño vivían en su hogar, para su gran horror y pena, no había una sola foto del niño, sólo fotos de Asami con ella, sus dos alumnas y amigas.

Lo que no ocurría en casa de Yugao.

El Sandaime había dejado el apartamento de Yugao intacto, en caso de que ella regresara y era constantemente aseado por ella y sus alumnas. La aún pelirroja al entrar con la llave que aún tenía del lugar tomó entre sus manos una foto donde el Kage, la ANBU y el niño sonreían alegres a la cámara.

"Hijo… no merezco tu perdón" pensó llorando Kushina.

##

 **Hace dos días.**

Asami regreso llorando de la calle, la Uzumaki la había enviado a comprar algunos víveres a la tienda y la pelirroja de bote regresaba llorando, al averiguar que ocurría, Asami le contó que la humillaron y corrieron de las seis tiendas a las que fue, sólo Kazami Sao, fue amable con ella, enfadando a la Uzumaki por ello.

-Todo por ese demonio- murmuró por lo bajo Asami que abrazaba a su madre buscando consuelo.

-Hija… él no tiene la culpa….-trató una vez más de razonar Kushina.

-LA TIENE, ESE DESPRECIABLE MONSTRUO ES EL CULPABLE DE TODO!- explotó Asami.

Kushina no lo pudo soportar, la Uzumaki aún, salió corriendo y se fue a llorar a su habitación, haciendo rabiar más a su hija por ello.

##

 **La noche anterior.**

Nuevamente Asami soltaba espuma por la boca, resultaba que tenía una prima y una tía….y ese maldito demonio las puso en su contra y fueron tan lejos como para desterrar a su madre del clan.

-¡Hija por favor, te lo suplicó no sigas!- le imploró Kushina de rodillas a su hija que veía entre furiosa y acongojada la escena.

-Voy a recuperar lo que te arrebataron, no importa cómo, lo haré- juraba la pelirroja a su madre que sólo lloraba más fuerte con el temor de que ese sueño donde Naruto asesinaba a Asami se hiciera verdad .

El sueño de Kurenai donde se convertía en un monstruo a los ojos de sus pupilos se cumplió, así como lo hizo el de Hana donde sus perros la despedazaban (2), la ojilila temía porque el siguiente fuera el de ella, ese ominoso sueño, deseaba con todo su corazón, esperaba que no se cumpliera jamás.

####

-Eres patética, no vas a ganarme jamás, ríndete y ahórrate la humillación- decía Idate tras derribar de un uppercut a Asami que sintió que le habían arrancado la cabeza con ese golpe.

Asami había perdido dos dientes y sentía astilladas las costillas, ella sabía que el llamado Haki era una armadura de Chakra, según ella y Jiraiya le replicaron, pero el resultado distaba mucho de ser satisfactorio.

Y por el lado del pokemon…. Podría sostener al menos seis luchas iguales de forma consecutiva antes de comenzar a cansarse.

-Veo que comienzas a cansarte, eso dice mucho de los estándares de la aldea- le decía débil de forma sutil- bien, hora de las complacencias, sin Haki.

Y apagó su armadura de Haki, aún así, lanzó una lluvia de jabs y ganchos a la pelirroja a gran velocidad.

Asami en verdad que trató, en verdad que intentó defenderse, pero simplemente Idate le aventajaba, en un descuido, salto hacia atrás y creando dos clones de sombras, preparó su jutsu definitivo. Ese que le tomó dos años aprender con Jiraiya.

-¡Te tengo, RASENGAN!- Exclamó su triunfo antes de tiempo pero, mucho antes, Idate se hizo a un lado en el último momento y Asami destrozó una roca en lugar de impactar a su contrincante y lo peor es que las esquilas le laceraron la cara.

-Fallaste- decía burlón el tipo fuego- entonces añadiré el Haki de observación a la lista de cosas que ya no haré.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!- rugió la Uzumaki con una capa de chakra de una cola mientras se lanzaba a luchar contra el pokemon.

La genio aumentó su velocidad y fuerza y aún así no igualaba al pelirrojo en lo primero, Idate eludía ahora con pura velocidad y gracias a sus instintos, los embates de la Uzumaki que se volvieron frenéticos.

Golpes, patadas, embates, todo era hábilmente eludido con sobrada facilidad, logrando cabrear más a la genín.

Una segunda cola salió y Asami se puso en cuatro patas, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus rasgos zorrunos, comenzando a inquietar a todos en las tribunas, al menos a los de Konoha al ver como lentamente su ex heroína perdía el control de sí misma.

##

-Perder los estribos en un combate es malo- señalaba Yugao viendo la pelea- pero hacerlo contra un rival incómodo lo es más.

-Sobretodo si eres un oponente a modo- completaba Lance la idea- Idate es su compañero de entrenamiento desde que eran jóvenes y Naruto Sama desde pequeño ha ido entrenando sus habilidades con el chakra de biju.

Es obvio que la chica realmente puede hacer poco contra él.

-¿Como esta tan seguro?- preguntó Kiba.

-Debido a que ella tiene el chakra, si su naturaleza elemental es fuego, esta sellada, su primaria debe ser aire, como Naruto, ambos saben que lanzar un jutsu de aire contra un usuario elemento fuego es peligroso, dudó que ella lo haga, asi que sólo depende de sus cadenas, armas , El rasengan y su Taijutsu y mi alumno la debe de aventajar en casi todo.- explico la pelipurpura.

Y como dando a entender que lo que decía era la pura verdad, el ojiverde le dio un rodillazo a la pelirroja en el estómago que la dobló de dolor, aunque él también hizo una mueca, debido a que el chakra del biju le quemó como si fuera ácido.

-Entonces Aumentaré mi apuesta- volvió a dar una concesión , usando su bandana, se tapó ambos ojos y se puso en guardia para atacar.

##

-Lo ves Ao, Calidad antes que cantidad- sentenció Mei Terumi a uno de sus guarda espaldas- te dije que el sistema académico de Uzu es muy bueno.

-Si, pero es muy demandante- se quejó el hombre.

-No entrenamos dobles de riesgo, entrenamos shinobi- se defendió Mei- si de cien alumnos sólo se gradúan 27, si son como ese chico que mejor.

Hiruzen oyó eso y se sorprendió, en la academia este año se graduaron cien shinobi de cien que entraron y sólo regresaron en las pruebas a doce, sin embargo Uzu….

-¿Sabe algo de su programa académico?- preguntó genuinamente interesado por sus ambiciones el Sanin albino.

-Sólo diré que es muuuyyy dura la academia- respondió Mei- el año pasado sólo se graduaron siete equipos, y este según se; sólo nueve.

"Por eso usan en vez de un número, esas claves" analizó el Sanin "Kukuku, el que decidió eso es muy astuto, de esa forma es difícil saber con exactitud cuántos shinobi se van graduando en cada generación"

-Como dice la bella Mizukage- Mei se sonrojo por el halago sincero y sin dobles intenciones dado por Máximo - preferimos la calidad a la cantidad, cualquiera puede unirse a la academia, desde el más humilde, hasta… Bueno, ya lo vieron ustedes mismos, el detalle es que sólo quienes soportan la dureza de las enseñanzas merecen ser shinobi.

##

-Ouch, no me gustaría ser Asami en este momento - decía Tenten tras hacer una mueca de dolor.

"Asami, ¿Porque no puedes ver que es tu hermano?" veía muy decaída el encuentro Hinata.

-Hinata, sabes que ella necesita bajarle a su ego- decía empática Ino- tu eres de las pocas personas que han visto su lado bueno, pero sabes que ella necesita esto para cambiar.

-Lo sé…- musitó la ojiperla- sólo que me duele verla así…

-Consumida por el odio- completo la idea Ino- lo se, esa es la razón por la que deje de fijarme en Sasuke, no es la sombra del niño amable y caballeroso que recuerdo.

Ino y Sasuke de niños eran muy amigos, situación que cambió con la masacre del clan, al principio la Yamanaka creía que su amigo volvería con el tiempo, pero con lo ocurrido en el bosque… La heredera vio con dolor que Sasuke estaba envenenado como Asami y por Kami que tenía la idea de que eso no iba a salir bien.

##

En el palco de los participantes, Naruto veía todo con una expresión ininteligible, cada golpe, jutsu y embate bien conectado de Idate en su exterior no parecía afectar al Uzuki, pero por dentro sufría.

Naruto no odiaba a su hermana, él sabía que Asami era víctima como él, el veneno de odio que ambos recibieron los afectó de forma diferente, pero los afectó.

Sus traumas y heridas psicológicas daban fe de ello, así como ese odio insano, digno de un fanático de algún tipo, en su melliza.

Ese vínculo invisible que se dice tienen los gemelos y mellizos le gritaba a Naruto que Asami por primera vez en su vida tenía pánico. La pelirroja jamás había luchado contra alguien superior a ella que le avasallara tanto, si; luchó contra Orochimaru en en Bosque de la muerte, pero ¡Joder! Era un sanin como sus padrinos y ella sabía que ante él, sólo podía o escapar o morir, no sentía ese tipo de pánico que comenzabas a sentir a causa de su compañero.

En menos de un mes Asami que jamás había perdido en su vida, casi perdía tres combates, como señale primero, el combate contra Jacksochimaru no lo veía como tal por no estar en la misma liga, la emboscada de 6 VS 2 donde ella y Lee y comenzaron en desventaja, al final terminó en un duelo parejo con ayuda de Ino y sus amigos, y de los compañeros de Lee. De haber perdido se habría reconfortado al saber que luchó en desventaja numérica , cosa que en el fondo sabía que era una patética excusa, pues su padre masacró unidades ANBU y de Dai shi de Iwa durante la tercer guerra mundial shinobi completamente sólo.

Y ahora, aquí estaba ella, frente a un amante de los buenos combates que miraba a su presa insatisfecho por el pobre desempeño que ella mostraba para sus estándares.

"Idate… Solo no la mates" pensó con un nudo en el estómago el Uzuki al ver a su melliza recibir un mazazo que la impactó contra el suelo, mientras Idate tenía una mueca de dolor.

##

A como pudo, la pelirroja se levantó y se preparó para seguir con su castigo, como buena Uzumaki era muy terca, no se daría por vencida jamás, derrotaría a Idate y a quien se le pusiera enfrente para tener el gusto de terminar lo que su padre inició. Mataría al demonio si o si y nada iba impedírselo.

-ROOOOAAAAR.

Rugió con ira alcanzado la tercer cola haciendo sus rasgos zorrunos más notorios, poniendo incómodos a los espectadores del combate que sentían que de un segundos otro en vez de atacar a Idate iría a por ellos (Joder macho) **(que les digo…Soy mexicano)**. Por lo tanto, varios zoquetes en vez de apoyar a Asami, arengaban al charmeleon.

-MATA A ESA PUTA DEMONIO- exclamó alguien en la multitud.

-ACABALA- clamó otro valiente en la masa.

-MUERTE A LOS DEMONIOS- comenzó un coro de voces.

Un rugido de ira salió de la boca de la Uzumaki y preparando un rasengan se lanzó a matar.

##

-Parece que la voluntad de fuego de la que tanto presumía Hiruzen esta muerta- lamentaba Ozai- es una pena, en verdad que los anteriores kage deben estar retorciéndose en la tumba.

-Que le digp su señoría- decía Arcelia encogiéndose de hombros- pon a un imbécil a cargo y he ahí el resultado.

-Lo que me intriga un poco…- decía pensativo el feudal- su kage ¿Que edad tiene?

-¿Biológicos, cronológicos o mentales?- preguntó divertida la deidad haciendo enarcar una ceja al feudal.

-¿Disculpe?- decía medio ofendido el Kage.

-Verá señor, sucede que Máximo en términos reales, sólo tiene doce años de vida (3) aunque parece un joven en sus veinticinco. Lo elegí Kage cuando tenía cuatro años- comenzó a explicar Arcelia- alguien hizo una serie de experimentos con él y aunque parece poca cosa, ya era un adulto joven a esa edad. Lo se porque vi los registros del bastado que experimentó con él.- dio una media verdad.

Tampoco estaba como para decirle que si bien le iba en términos reales, a su kage le quedaban dos años de vida y que de hecho según las notas que recuperó del lugar donde lo crearon, estaba viviendo años extra.

-Mi kage es único a su forma, como lo es mi país.

Ozai sólo pensó con malestar y cierta sensación de tristeza, que las acciones de Hiruzen de no ver por cariño, el monstruo en el que su preciado alumno se había convertido.

Si bien no fue el sanín el que le hizo eso a Maximo, la deidad tampoco pensaba desmentir esa suposición.

-Ya veo, además de ser fuerte, es muy centrado, así es la gente que va a morir pronto.

Arcelia río un poco divertida por ello. Definitivamente el feudal se ganó su respeto al tener una mente tan aguda.

-Veo que entendió mi motivo principal- concedió sonriendo de forma encantadora- Máximo es el ideal por ello, pese a su juventud es muy centrado y sabio, una no muy común combinación y una excelente para ser un kage.

##

Aún con los ojos vendados, Idate evadía bien a la pelirroja. La Uzumaki no había, en todo el combate, conectado un sólo golpe una mísera vez, caso contrario a su rival que se había cansado de pegarle, por cada error de ella, él le devolvía mucho daño y las cosas no estaban ni cerca de mejorar.

Ella lo sabía y eso a su cada vez más nublada mente le enfurecía más. Lo único que evitaba que perdiera totalmente era que el chakra de Kurama evitaba que recibiera heridas graves. Fuera de eso, estaba magullada, con mucho dolor y el orgullo hecho pedazos. No podía ni siquiera conectar un sólo justu a ese burlón shinobi que la había torturado durante el encuentro y peor aún, admitía casi con jactancia que el Demonio era más fuerte que él.

-Rasengan.

Trató una vez más de matarlo pero evadía otra vez el jutsu insignia de su padre como si nada.

-Tus ojos están apagados, ya no tiene caso seguir luchando, renuncia ahora- decía Idate a una distancia prudente- no quiero sonar como el primer pendejo que perdió aquí o parecer un engreído Emo cionado, pero esta pelea la habías perdido en el momento en el que te toque como oponente.

-¿A… Que te refieres?- decía Asami jadeando y con las capas de chakra desactivadas, pues tres era su límite que había alcanzado.

-Es muy obvio- decía el pokemon acomodándose la bandana en la frente nuevamente- Naruto y yo estamos en el mismo equipo, él puede hacer las mismas cosas que tu, pero mejor.

Ya que soy su compañero, sólo tuve que luchar como lo haría con él, pero más contenido. Dicho de forma simple, eras una rival a modo para mi. En verdad que yo jamás iba a perder un combate contra una patética hija de mami como tu.

-¡CALLATE!- Bramo Asami y se lanzó, Rasengan en mano contra Idate que no se movia…. Porque ella al fin, logró atraparlo con sus cadenas de charka que filtro a través de la tierra.

-Voy a matarte y después seguira el demonio. ¡MUERE!

-¿Que parte de compañero de equipo no te quedó clara?- preguntó sin inmutarse Idate-

Pantalla de humo.

Y escupió una densa nube de humo que ratentizo a Asami.

Al disiparse el humo, Idate no estaba encadenado a la Uzumaki, ni agoniznado por recibir el jutsu insignia de su padre, el pokemon estaba cómodamente recostado a un costado de una estupefacta Asami.

-El truco es el Haki- leyó sus pensamientos Idate- cubrí con Haki los lugares donde me conteniste con las cadenas, también ayuda que me sustituí en el último segundo.

Fin del juego ¡Garra dragón!.

Y a quemarropa tazajeo a la Uzumaki haciéndola sangrar mucho sin realmente herirla de gravedad gracias a el chakra de Kurama.

Aún así, la pedida de sangre ayudó al pelirrojo a sujetar a la rubia natural y en un rápido movimiento ,amagar con un kunai.

-Asami Uzumaki no puede seguir luchando, Idate Kubo de Uzu, gana la pelea.- sentenció ante un enmudecido estadio Genma Shiranui.

Asami se incorporó lentamente pero….

-Exijo cumplir con una parte de la apuesta ahora mismo- exclamó Arcelia a la multitud.

-¿Que parte? - preguntó Ozai ante el confundido y enmudecido estadio.

Todo el encuentro, Kushina tuvo un mal presentimiento y parecía que se haría realidad.

-Haga el anuncio por favor y diré que parte.

Ozai explicó lo que Jiraiya hizo, tanto a espaldas de Kushina como de Hiruzen. La apuesta subida por el feudal que básicamente condenaba a la aldea, siendo sinceros el creía que Idate no vencería a la prodigio alumna del sannin, pero ya que ocurrió, honraría el trato.

-Ahora que saben que estaba en juego- decía Arcelia con patente crueldad- Karin, Rushana, prosigan.

Las dos Uzumaki aparecieron frente a Asami que estaba en shock, ella entendió que iban a hacer, iba a huir pero las cadenas de Mabui, le apresaron evitando su escape.

-Destierro.-sentenciaron las Uzumaki y comenzaron la larga secuencia de sellos ante una rota Asami que lloraba como niña pequeña.

-¡Al menos dele oportunidad de ir por sus cosas al complejo Uzumaki!- decía Jiraiya.

-Le estoy dando la piedad que ella le daría a mi hijo, no más, no menos- mencionó de manera fria la deidad.

-¡No voy a permitirlo!- exclamó el Sanin que ya iba por su ahijada pero no pudo avanzar, sintió un gran aumento en su peso cayendo de bruces y al buscar al culpable, Gisele le saludo con mucha burla y una sonrisa cruel.

-¡Somos familia!- exclamó llorando la genio- ¡No lo hagan por favor!.

-Por negar a tu propia sangre, por ser engreída y orgullosa, por no abrazar los fundamentos del clan, te desterramos- sentenció Karin.

El círculo rodeo a la pobre chica y comenzó a cambiarla, pese a que era tinte, su cabello rojo cambio a blanco, signo inequívoco que dejaba de ser una Uzumaki.

-Ahora, largo de mi vistq- decía con veneno en la voz Mabui mientras miraba furtivamente a C que ya planeaba como secuestrarla a ella o a Karin al igual que Danzō.

-Gaara Sabaku y Sasuke Uchiha bajen a la arena- ordenaba Genma bajando el pelirrojo instantánea, con Asami aún en el lugar, pero Sasuke sorprendente no aparecía.

##

-Luego de ese lamentable espectáculo, la gente quiere ver a Sasuke Uchiha- le habló Orochimaru con su lengua de plata- ¿Porque no darle una pequeña prórroga.?

Hiruzen aceptó y advirtió que sólo daría cinco minutos, sin embargo, Ozai dijo que tendría sólo el siguiente combate como prórroga.

-Temari Sabaku ,Shikamaru Nara, bajen al escenario.

-Yo me rin….- Vagomaru no pudo terminar, un terrible instinto asesino en las gradas se dejó sentir y al ver la fuente pudo ver a su madre y Sensei con una mirada que prometía mucho dolor si se atrevía a renunciar.

Y ya que el combate era momentáneo y la familia para siempre, decidio que prefería luchar contra Temari antes de enfurecer a su mamá.

##

-¡Eres un estúpido!- abofeteó Kushina al Sanin- ¿Como te atreviste a hacer esa estúpida apuesta sin consultarme antes?

-Pero Kushina yo….- trató de excusarse el Sanin.

-¡Nunca quiero verte de nuevo!- le grito llorando la Peliblanca madura.

-Mamá, te falle, le falle a papá y a la aldea…- decía llorando inconsolable Asami- Yo…. Yo….

Y siguió llorando, llorando como jamás lo había hecho en su vida.

 **Omake.**

 **Hace tres años.**

-Salgan, o los sacó a la fuerza- ordenó la peliblanca al aire.

Dos hombres salieron a su encuentro y al verlos, la diosa adoptó un aire sereno.

-Pido disculpas por haberles hablado así, Indra y Hagoromo Otsutsuki- dijo tras hacer una reverencia.

-El placer y el honor es nuestro Arcelia sama- Saludo Indra.

-Necesitamos hablar- pidió El sabio de los seis caminos.

Tras darle una serie de explicaciones, la diosa entendió que su hijo era mas especial de lo que creyó.

-Entiendo, pero ustedes dos erraron a los trqnsmifrantes.

Sasuke Uchiha es un nene mimado y llorón que al igual que Indra traicionaría a los suyos por poder y Asami Uzumaki ….. Bueno…

-Entonces ¿a quien sugiere usted como transmigrante?

-Izumi Uchiha par de machos- sonrió de bella manera la diosa- incluso Mikoto Uchiha tiene lo necesario.

El sabio y su hijo se miraron entre ellos y después soltaron una carcajada.

-De acuerdo, ¿Otra sugerencia?- preguntó Indra.

-El rinnengan, ¿A quien pensaban dárselo?

 **Y corte.**

 **1))))))) aparentemente en One Piece entre mayor es el nivel de Haki, más negro es.**

 **2))))))) se cumple al ser desterrada por su propio clan.**

 **3))))) Suposición mía basada en el hecho de que los clones envejecen más rápido.**

 **Finalmente alcanza la venganza a la hija, ahora falta el golpe de gracia a la madre y aldea.**

 **Cada vez está más cerca la invasión de ocurrir y en ella vaya que se conmocionara la aldea en el proceso.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "Noodle"**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	23. Noodle

**Noodle.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

150 seguidores y favoritos y más de 270 review en 22 capítulos, estoy verdaderamente agradecido con todos ustedes y por ello antes de iniciar el capítulo les pido que paseen a leer algunos de mís fic, alguno les encantará.

Y también como agradecimiento dicen que no hay quinto malo…..

Voten por una adición al Harem pero ojo que esta chica a la larga sustituiría a una de las integrantes del mismo, ahi lo dejó y a votar por su favorita,

 **Review**

 **Invitado**

Este el el último de los cortos, ya los demás serán de 6000 palabras.

 **Zafir09**

Aún falta para ello, no coma ansias, y con Máximo… sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

 **Shura**

Lo dije, es despiadada con sus enemigos.

 **Pirata**

Jajaja, los movimientos Z están descartados de momento, sobre Mewtwo, en caso de morir él ya pidió no ser resucitado.

 **Comenzamos**

-¿Quien tiene la mula de seis?- preguntó Gisele a Anko, Lucca y Chrono.

Con la mirada segura de si misma, Lucca ponía la ficha en la mesa de juegos que ni yo que soy el autor se, de donde la sacaron.

Anko ponía su ficha de dominó, mientras miraba con el rabillo del ojo el combate para ver si algo interesante ocurría.

Pero al ver que Shikamaru seguía escondido y Temari trataba de sacarlo de alguna forma, siguió poniendo prioridad al juego.

Chrono ponía con vehemencia su ficha y a cuatro de ganar miraba con desafío a sus contrincantes, Anko sólo bufo molesta, pasando el turno a Lucca nuevamente, haciendo que ella coloque una ficha que borró la sonrisa del señor del tiempo, ensanchando mucho las sonrisas Anko y Gisele.

Mientras ellos jugaban dominó, los otros príncipes, se entretenían también, con otro juego de mesa.

\- ¿La compras?- preguntó Alphonse a Karura.

-Compró Ciudad Trigal.

Y le pagó al señor de los regís el dinero para comprar la ciudad.

Para estos momentos, en ese juego de mesa que enemista amigos y causa masacres familiares, Xerxes no veía la suya mientras Wotan y Karura prácticamente iban empatados y lo estaban exprimiendo a lo grande.

##

-B, 7- anunció Diana a Zatanna mientras miraba su tablero muy concentrada.

-NOP- negaba divertida la pumpkaboo y anunciaba- C,4.

-Se nota que juegas mucho esto- decía Diana que veía hundirse su acorazado, ante la inescrutable mirada de Shino y la de poker de Kankuro al ver que estaban jugando a hundir fragatas y acorazados.

Mientras, Idate, Naruto y Blake jugaban Serpientes y escaleras, mientras el Zoroark se entretenía jugando solitario.

Y de repente, tras unas horas de combate entre Temari y Shikamaru….

-¡Ahora!- exclamó el genio Nara al ver su oportunidad de ganar al fin.

############

 **Iwa al mismo tiempo.**

-¿COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE EL EQUIPO HANABI SE NOS HA ADELANTADO?- Bramó furioso Onoki.

Al fin llegaban informes verídicos de que los miembros de Akatsuki, Gladius, la bomba humana y Yachiru Gasai, fueron derrotados por una dupla del equipo Hanabi y se lograron llevar de forma exitosa el botín completo, a las esclavas de cría conseguidas por la organización de capa con nubes rojas y el preciado Jinchuriki, peor aún, la organización Criminal, exigía entonces al Yonbi como pago o si no, expondrían en trato y eso no sería nada bueno para su aldea.

-Padre, nuestros informes de inteligencia dicen que ese grupo es más difícil y selecto a la hora de tratar, básicamente les pedí su cooperación para atacar el país de las aguas termales para obligarlos a pedirnos ayuda, pero se han negado rotundamente si los objetivos que escogí eran esos- dio más información para tratar de armar un perfil de ellos, su hijo.

Mientras el consejo y los shinobi discutían las cosas, el hermano de Onoki, Bumi oía todo sumamente indignado, su hijo Han, el sobrino de Onoki, había sido vendido a la organización y antes de ello, sometido a maltratos y burlas por su condición de jinchuriki, Onoki le exigía mucho autosacrificio a Han y acabó de romperlo haciendo retraerse al punto de que sólo concedía su presencia cuando señalaban un blanco a aniquilar, someter o secuestrar, para lo cual, actuaba de forma temeraria, buscando la muerte.

Cada vez, el viejo veía que las palabras de su protegida, la princesa Thop eran ciertas, al mando de su padre y de su hermano, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que una alianza fuera a por ellos (Joder…. Otra vez) todo por hacerse de demasiados enemigos dentro y fuera de las murallas de Iwa.

Tendría que meditarlo, pero comenzaba en darle la razón en el hecho de que si querían hacer fuerte a su nación y a Iwa, debían de quitar a Onoki y al señor feudal del camino.

###############.

-Shikamaru Nara gana el encuentro- anuncio o mejor dicho despertó a la mayoría del estadio que ni vitoreaba al Nara pues estaban algo decepcionados de que la primer victoria de Konoha fuera nada espectacular.

-Problemático- se quejó el ojionix al oír casi ninguna vítore por su gran victoria, que fuera más un alarde de ingenio que fuerza , pero se supone que ganar era lo que valía ¿Que no?

-Eso fue asombroso- elogiaba Blake a Shikamaru- el único punto es que tu pelea no fue nada espectacular, pero aún así, gran pelea.

-problemático- se quejó ante el abrazo el Nara.

-SASUKE UCHIHA Y GAARA SABAKU, AL ESCENARIO- ordenó nuevamente Genma a los participantes a bajar nuevamente. Y como en la vez anterior, Orochimaru pidió que en favor al respetable, se le diese una nueva prórroga.

Presionado el Hokage iba a dar su concesión, cuando una voz se dejó oír.

-¡Exijo que formalmente, Sasuke Uchiha sea descalificado!- pidió Arcelia al señor feudal.

Hubo un gran barullo que daba a entender que los locales no estaban nada acordes a su petición.

-Sólo lo hace por vengarse de la aldea- decía un zoquete.

-ANDATE A TU PAÍS, ADORA DEMONIOS- clamó un imbécil que aulló de agonía al ser atravesado por dos ninjatos e instantes después, era decapitado por Alecram.

-¿ALGUIEN MÁS SE ATREVE A FALTARLE EL RESPETO A ARCELIA SAMA- rugió Lance emanando un terrible instinto asesino enmudeciendo al estadio- Eso pensé.

-Gracias, Alecram, Lance- agradeció Arcelia y mirando a Ozai continuo- esa falta de respeto de la aldea y la falta de profesionalismo de Sasuke Uchiha, francamente son preocupantes- le dio su opinión- el muy imbécil se cree intocable y no lo es, mi hijo y los demás participantes llegaron a tiempo mientras él no, ¿Qué precedente deja esa actitud?- continuó dando su argumento- Eboshi dono ¿Usted contrataría a un equipo de Konoha con este precedente?- Eboshi sólo negó con la cabeza- Lady Yue, si necesitaría shinobi adicionales para una misión ¿Elegiría a Konoha?- Yue dio un enfático No y preguntó también a los feudales sin aldeas shinobi y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que eso era un mal precedente, Sasuke podría pensar ser intocable y su falta de compromiso detonar sus muerte o graves pérdidas.

Ozai oía todo rojo de ira y fulminaba a su Kage que se escogió un poco de tamaño antes de hacer un anuncio.

-Ya que las reglas aplican a todos, declaró que Sasuke Uchiha queda descalificado de los exámenes Chunnin- anunció Hiruzen.

Entonces Ozai tomó la palabra.

-Además prohibió tajantemente que Sasuke Uchiha siga gozando de privilegios, por lo tanto, entre otras cosa le prohibo intentar los exámenes Chunin los próximos tres años.

Y eso si fue una gran sorpresa.

"Maldito Kakashi" pensaron Danzō y El padre Maciel versión Konoha .

Ya que el Uchiha había perdido, Genma procedió a el siguiente combate.

-Dosu Kinuta y Daisuke Toho al escenario.

Bajando únicamente Daisuke y como con Sasuke se le dio una prórroga de cinco minutos, tras los cuales, se le declaró Ganador.

-Ace y Blake Smith bajen.

Y sólo Blake bajo, haciendo enarcar a los kages una ceja.

##

-Algo no me huele bien- le susurro Ao a su kage- que dos genin de Oto no bajen no me da buena espina.

-Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo- concordó Mei

-Padre tengo un mal presentimiento- le susurro a Mifune una de sus escoltas que dada la armadura, era una mujer.

-Dile a los demás que estén alerta para proteger a Eboshi sama- le ordenó a la mujer- En caso de que algo pase, trata de mantenerte con vida Tashigi.

La samurái sólo asintió y fue a ver a Kenshin Himura, el principal guardián de su señora feudal.

Mientras el Sannin maldecía internamente a Arcelia por complicar sus planes de esa forma.

##

-Sabaku Kankuro y Shino Aburame, bajen.

-Me rindo- argumento Kankuro- dado el poder de Uzu, prefiero perder ahora a enfrentar a ellos.

-Estas asumiendo que puedes vencerme- le dijo Shino en un tono gélido- lo que no puedes argumentar a menos que me derrotes.

-Detalles- le resto importancia Kankuro.

-Yugito Nii y Naruto Uzumaki ¿Alguno quiere Rajar?- preguntó ya fastidiado Genma.

Sin embargo para emoción del estadio, los odiados adversarios bajaron y se posicionaron para luchar.

-Dos, es un placer luchar contigo- le mencionó dándole su sonrisa patentada haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-No voy a perder Nueve, no con lo que tengo en juego- le dio a saber Yugito.

-Comienzen.

Y la rubia se lanzó ninjato en mano a atacar, pero fue rápidamente bloqueada por los tres titanes.

"Mierda, ese estilo de kenjutsu es muy problemático" pensaba Yugito " no tiene aberturas en su defensa y sin embargo, puede atacarme en cualquier momento"

" **Y ese es el menor de tus problemas "** le sugirió la biju **" algo me dice que Kyubi ha sido muy proactiva en la instrucción de su contenedor ".**

El Uzuki ladeó la cabeza e hizo que Yugito retrocediera con violencia.

##

Asami estaba ida, y siendo abrazada por su madre mientras veían a Naruto combatir a Yugito, Hana , Kurenai y Kushina veían el encuentro con mucha, mucha culpa.

El ojiazul era un magnífico Shinobi que parecía un clon de su padre en habilidad y carisma, una verdadera Joya que pudo llamarlas hermana y Madre mientras crecía, pero su infundado odio no las dejó ver más allá. Y lo peor fue la revelación que Tsume le hizo a Hana, ya que no era ya parte del clan, al menos debía de saber que ella era hija de Minato y ella, que su padre y el de Kiba no eran el mismo y eso terminó de destrozar a la castaña.

Ahora entendía porque sentía más empatía con Asami de la que sentía con Kiba, porque era una prodigio nata en su clan. Si su madre lo hizo por dañarla o no, no podía determinarlo, sólo sabía que era una basura muy grande por atentar activa y pasivamente con la vida de su hermano menor. Lo que la hizo sentirse la peor basura del mundo.

##

 **Hace dos días.**

Hana comía en el local de Dangos a donde ella, Yugao y Kurenai solían ir junto a Kushina una vez terminada la misión, si bien también iban a Ichiraku, el puesto de dangos era especial pues en ese sitio era donde también solían reunirse Minato y sus pupilos, razón por la que su madre eligió el lugar para hablar con ella.

Tsume llegó con un sobre de dinero y se lo entregó extra oficialmente a Hana, era el dinero que logró juntar con varios miembros de clan que le apoyaban. Si bien ahora había un conato de cisma a causa del trato y la revelación de que Naruto era el jinchuriki, había muchos integrantes que veían excesiva su expulsión y esa gente cooperó para ayudarla económicamente.

-Hija… hay algo más que quiero hablar- comenzó Tsume con duda- lo que vas a oír es la verdad más absoluta y quiero que sepas que pese a saberlo, Inuyashito siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti.

Y le soltó la bomba acerca del nombre de su verdadero padre, que pese a todo, el padre de Kiba la amo y siempre la consideró su hija, pese a saber que Minato y no él ,era su padre, porque a los ojos de Inuyashito, padre era el que criaba.

Le explicó que cuando eran más jóvenes, ella sentía que Minato era su alfa, pero el joven no sentía eso por ella, había atracción física, sí; pero sólo eso. El futuro Hokage amaba a su sensei( Kushina pues) y no hubo forma de que la amara a ella.

Incluso en su desesperación y fanatismo, uso su jutsu de feromonas para atarlo a ella y fallo.

Sólo tuvieron relaciones una vez, y todo el tiempo aunque fue mágico, el rubio le hablaba como si fuera la Uzumaki, aunque jamás la llamó Kushina, para Tsume fue evidente que el yondaime amaba profundamente a la habanero, así que lo dejó de buscar.

Sin embargo, quedó embarazada y para evitar que por ello la expulsaran, Inuyashito se echó la culpa y la desposó para salvar su honor. Acto por el cual siempre le ha estado eternamente agradecida al hombre que a la larga, logró ganar su corazón.

¿Minato y Kushina lo sabían? Si, la propia Tsume le confesó a la pareja lo que ese desliz ocasionó, sin embargo, si bien la Habanero le puso la putiza de su vida a su amiga, entendió que Hana era inocente, para Hana ahora tenía sentido él porque el Hokage rubio siempre que la veía lo hacía con una muy cálida sonrisa y siempre preguntaba por ella.

Lo que la hacía sentir la peor basura del mundo.

#########

Yugito recibió un jab y salió despedida contra el muro sur, Naruto había guardado sus katanas una vez que partió con el Ushi bari el ninjato de la kunoichi.

Ahora el Uzuki golpeaba a la jinchuriki con una combinación de Rokushiki y Savate que hacía más letal a Naruto por ser impredecible.

##

-Según recuerdo, la chica que venció a Neji y quien venció a Asami, son compañeros de Naruto - apuntó el Hokage- y su sensei es Yugao, puedo ver que Naruto conozca el Santoryu,¿Pero porque los tres tienen estilos de Taijutsu diferentes?- preguntó curioso el Hokage.

-En Uzu tenemos once estilos básicos de Taijutsu, evaluamos cuál es el que mejor se ajusta a cada shinobi y se le instruye en el, si el jounin sensei del equipo no es afín, hay instructores que ayudan a que el genin alcance su potencial.- explicaba Máximo- el estilo de Diana, Naruto e Idate simplemente son distintos, por ello no luchan igual.

-Sin embargo, el estilo de chico me recuerda mucho al de Yagura- observó Mei- hay algunos movimientos que se parecen.

-Eso es porque está aprendiendo Rokushiki según entiendo- dijo Máximo, haciendo que Mei, Ao y Chojuro, su otro guardaespaldas casi sufrieran un infarto al volver a oír ese nombre.

-Así llamó Yagura a su estilo de Taijutsu… ¿Como…?- trataba de decir Mei.

-Eso es porque el Rokushiki es el estilo propio de los biju y sólo lo aprenden sus jinchuriki si están en buenos términos con su biju- mencionó el Uzukage- por ello sólo se le ha visto a Yagura y a Killer bee de Kumo tener un estilo de lucha similar, el Rokushiki se adapta a cada tipo de Taijutsu, de ahí que el Mizukage y el hijo del Raikage tengan estilos de combate similares.

"Eso explica porque ni Mito-sama ni Kushina peleaban así" pensaba el Hokage " Quiere decir que Naruto se lleva bien con la Kyubi".

##

Yugito hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse, la patada de hacha que Naruto logró conectar estuvo a nada de vencerla, necesitó de todo a su alcance para no terminar noqueada, lo que le dejó una punzada en su costado derecho debido a que estaba segura que el ojiazul le había astillado un par de costillas de ese lado y le estaban dificultado el respirar.

"Nibi, te lo suplicó, sólo por esta vez, brindame todo tu poder, si pierdo C le hará daño a mi hermana y a su amiga, por lo que más quieras ayudame " rogaba Yugito a su biju.

La Nekomata y la rubia no tenían lo que se dice una buena relación, eran muy neutras y Matatabi sólo le ayudaba de vez en cuando con entrenamiento y con tácticas, como buen gato, era astuta y analítica, lo que le permitía ir un paso adelante y con ello ayudar a su contenedor a salir bien librada y esa era la clave, activamente hasta ahora, por orgullo mutuo, ni Yugito había accedido a trabajar con la gata, ni la gata a enseñar realmente y cooperar con la rubia.

Ese día, la joven se ganó el respeto de la gata, el tragarse su orgullo para rogar por su ayuda, ni siquiera para ella, decía mucho que tan diferente era a sus anteriores carceleras.

Kaolla Su, la primer jinchuriki que tuvo era una joven Sádica que gozaba con el olor a carne quemada de sus víctimas y con el ruido del chisporroteo que hacía la carne cauterizada con sus garras de fuego.

Su segunda contenedora, Kiyone Kotetsu, era más bien una pérdida de talento y espacio, adorando en suelo por donde A pasaba y muriendo estupidamente cuanto enfrentó a Kobe Hoshigaki el tercer jinchuriki de su hermano Saiken.

Y finalmente ella, que a diferencia de las anteriores anfitrionas que tuvo, se tragaba el orgullo por un noble bien mayo…..

" **Gatita, perdón, Yugito, prepárate, veamos como se defiende cuando pelees contra él, controlando las dos colas de poder.".**

Un aura azul cubrió a la kunoichi, sanando sus heridas y restaurando su fuerza. Para horror del estadio, la rubia estaba rodeada por las dos colas de poder, mirando fijamente a Naruto…. Y preparándose para atacar.

El Uzumaki se preparó usando su Haki de armadura a toda potencia y comenzó a bloquear los embates de la rubia, sus garras cubiertas con fuego, calentaban mucho el aire secándolo cerca de ellos y comenzando a generar el efecto de espejismo. En una ligera apertura, Naruto golpeó con toda su fuerza con su índice en el hombro de Yugito, haciendo bufar como gata herida a la jinchuriki.

" **Lo estamos atacando con dos colas y el simplemente nos repele con el poder de una sola"** Decía entre admirada y frustrada la gata **" no quiero ser pesimista, pero a este paso, estás más cerca tu de perder que la otra Uzumaki de ganar".**

Y emitiendo un bufido que nada le pedía al de una gata furiosa se lanzó nuevamente a pelear contra el Uzuki.

"No voy a perder, no voy a perder, ¡NO PUEDO PERDER ¡ pensó con creciente desesperación la kunoichi.

"Siento pena por ella, pobre" pensaba Naruto al ver el comportamiento desesperado de su hermana jinchuriki, aún así, bloqueo sus embates aumentando la dureza de su haki de armadura y enfocado más el de observación.

El genin desenvainó a Sherezada y comenzó a bloquear los embates de las garras de chacra y fuego de Yugito, para aumentar sus posibilidades de éxito, el ojiazul cubrió también de Kaki su katana y se preparó nuevamente para derrotar a la jinchuriki.

-Ittoryu, Tajo umbrío.

Atacó el genin a la rubia que esquivó el lance creyó.

El grito de dolor de Yugito fue una sorpresa así como lo fue ver el corte en su hombro derecho que se lo inutilizaba, dejando a muchos bastante confundidos de que había sucedió y a un padre y su hijo, atónitos por lo ocurrido.

Tanto Shikaku como su hijo notaron que si bien, Yugito si evadió ese lance, su sombra no lo hizo y fue cortada en el hombro, lo que era aterrador pues quería decir que en Uzu eran mejores manejando sombras de lo que hacían ellos.

-Ittoryu, cañón de noventa libras- dio otro lance que la kunoichi evadió apenas, sólo para ser golpeada en la nuca, dejándola completamente fuera de combate.

-Naruto Uzuki de Uzu, gana la pelea- anunció Genma.

Al regresar a su sitio oyó las murmuraciones que habían estado haciendo en su contra, por lo que antes de subir, pintó dedo medio a todos en el estadio haciendo que todos los feudales y líderes reunidos soltaran una carcajada ya que estaban de acuerdo con el.

-¿Puedo hacerle una sugerencia Aang donó?- preguntó Arcelia de repente y le susurro algo al oído al feudal que estaba a su izquierda, al oír, la petición, lo consultó con su asesor que encantado le dijo que aceptara.

Instantes después la deidad le dijo su acuerdo con el feudal del país del Viento, ya que los exámenes este año eran en territorio de Ozai, por diplomacia la diosa decidió ponerlo al corriente y pedirle permiso, y que era un bien paliativo a tan desangelada eliminatoria… ya sabrán.

-Gaara Sabaku baja a la arena- ordenó el feudal del Viento.

-Daisuke Toho, baja a la arena- ordenó Arcelia.

-Como feudal del país del fuego declaró este combate válido como una eliminatoria previa- anunció haciendo rabiar más al Sannin, si el tal Daisuke era como los otros tres de Uzu…. Se había jodido su plan en más de un sentido.

"Maldita feudal, en cuando todo comience, voy a matarla lenta y dolorosamente" rabiaba el Sanin.

-Madre está ansiosa por derramar sangre- decía muy excitado para sus estándares Gaara una vez que bajo al escenario.

-Yo creó que paso- decía sarcástico Daisuke, soy muy joven para ser estrujado hasta la muerte.

-Comiencen.

Rápidamente Gaara lanzó una ola de arena para atrapar a Daisuke pero este salto hacia atrás, sacó de sus cosas un pergamino y aplicó chakra en él, saliendo un enorme dron armado con bocinas.

El dron voló a una considerable altura, lejos de Gaara y su arena y comenzó a tocar música, un solo de batería y después entraron un bajo y una guitarra eléctrica mientras Daisuke seguía evadiendo la arena gracias a su Haki de observación, mientras reía de forma un tanto escalofriante.

Después, comenzó a cantar.

Mientras evadía a Gaara y su ola de arena cada vez más furioso por no poder tocarlo.

[I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on]

Un par de ojos frenaron a la arena de tocar nuevamente a Daisuke, eran ojos azules muy grandes e intensos, dado su tamaño eran de un ser gigante que lentamente comenzó a manifestarse

Un enorme zorro o mejor dicho su cabeza apareció frente a Gaara mientras cantaba,

 **[Yeah, ha-ha  
Finally, someone let me out of my cage  
Now time for me is nothing 'cause I'm counting no age  
Now I couldn't be there]**

Se matelirazo el cuerpo completo que era inaudito. El zorro estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras de forma bípeda, era gigante, tanto que salía su cabeza del estadio, con una melena roja que simulaba cabello, ojos azules, piel morada. El zorro lanzó un manotazo a Gaara que recibió de lleno, para gran conmoción de él y de la gente en el estadio. Sobre todo de sus hermanos, Gaara estaba incrustado en la pared oeste de la arena.  
 **[Now you shouldn't be scared  
I'm good at repairs  
And I'm under each snare  
Intangible  
Bet you didn't think so I command you to  
Panoramic view  
Look, I'll make it all manageable  
Pick and choose]**

El pelirrojo se paró en del zorro y le susurro algo al oído, este comenzó a perseguir a Gaara, tratando de pisarlo, teniendo como resultado que el pelirrojo gritara de dolor al ser aplastado a la primera, ya que nuevamente el escudo fue incapaz de de protegerlo. Luego del primer pisotón, le dio un segundo que el escudo convocado consciente detuvo apenas, siendo pateado con todo y el domo donde estaba metido, incrustándose en la pared sur.  
 **[Sit and lose  
All you different crews  
Chicks and dudes  
Who you think is really kickin' tunes?  
Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube  
Like you lit the fuse  
You think it's fictional?]**

El pelirrojo de Suna se des incrustó del muro y furioso trató de aplastar al zoroark con su arena, fácil de decir pues no tenía aún suficiente arena para lograrlo, por lo que al ver fallido su ataque, tuvo que convocar nuevamente un domo debido a que el pokemon pateaba el domo tratando de aplastarlo.  
 **[Mystical? Maybe  
Spiritual  
Hero who appears in you to clear your view when you're too crazy  
Lifeless  
To those the definition for what life is  
Priceless  
To you because I put you on the hype shit  
You like it?  
Gun smokin' righteous with one toke  
You're psychic among those  
Possess you with one go]**  
Un rayo cayó en medio del campo y además del zoroark ahora había varios Sableye atacando a Gaara, el pelirrojo aplastaba a uno y dos más tomaban su lugar, aún así, los tipo fantasma lo golpeaban eludiendo el escudo de arena con suma facilidad.  
[I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future (that's right) is coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on]

Varios sableye sacaron ametralladoras de quien sabe donde y rodearon a Gaara, una vez que lo rodearon comenzaron a disparar diezmando más al escudo a cada disparo. Dentro del domo el pelirrojo comenzaba a cansarse.

 **[The essence, the basics  
Without, did you make it?  
Allow me to make this  
Child-like in nature  
Rhythm  
You have it or you don't, that's a fallacy  
I'm in them  
Every sprouting tree  
Every child of peace  
Every cloud and sea  
You see with your eyes  
I see destruction and demise (that's right)  
Corruption in disguise  
From this fuckin' enterprise  
Now I'm sucked into your lies  
Through Russel, not his muscles but percussion he provides]**

La ola de arena por fin logró conectar un golpe efectivo en el zoroark que se tambaleó hacia atrás, lo que aprovechó el jinchuriki y nuevamente asestó un golpe en el estómago del pokémon que se sentó sobre sus patas sin dejar de cantar

 **[For me as a guide  
Y'all can see me now 'cause you don't see with your eye  
You perceive with your mind  
That's the inner  
So I'ma stick around with Russ' and be a mentor  
Bust a few rhymes so motherfuckers remember where the thought is  
I brought all this]**

Y fue todo lo que Gaara necesitó.

-Ahora vas a probar mi existencia ¡entierro de Arena!

Y aplastó al tipo siniestro cuya voz aún podía oírse. Lo que significaba que Daisuke no estaba con la criatura cuando la aplastó.

 **[So you can survive when law is lawless (right here)  
Feelings, sensations that you thought was dead  
No squealing, remember that it's all in your head]**

Oyeron en sus oídos casi todos en el estadio, al voltear a ver a su costado, un zoroark del tamaño de un adulto les miraba burlón y saltaba al escenario y se unían en el gigantesco zorro.

Aterrando a Gaara por primera vez en su vida.

[I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
The future is coming on  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
I got sunshine in a bag  
I'm useless but not for long  
My future is coming on]

Nuevamente el zorro le dio un manotazo a Gaara y lo mandó al muro este ya que la arena no fue capaz de protegerlo, al caer pesadamente volvió a usar su domo de arena tratando de ver el modo de matar a Daisuke.

[It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
It's coming on  
My future is coming on]

Una explosión en medio del campo llamó la atención de todos, al disiparse el humo que la causó, se podía ver a Kakashi, sonriendo de forma desvergonzada y a Sasuke sonriendo confiado, con una nueva vestimenta negra.

-Lamento la tardanza….

-Ahorratelo Kakashi, Sasuke ya está descalificado y están en medio de un combate preliminar.

-¡QUE!- Bramó Furioso el Uchiha- Nadie me niega a mi lo que yo desee.

-EXCEPTO YO- lo encaró desde su lugar Ozai furioso- Arrestenlo.

-Hazte un favor y lárgate o te sacó por las malas- le dijo burlón Daisuke.

-Chidori- arremetió furioso el Uchiha con el trinar de aves de fondo impactando en el pecho del pokémon que sonrió altivo disolviéndose dando a entender que atacó a una ilusión.

-¡MI SANGRE, ESTA ES MI SANGRE!- Rugió dentro del domo Gaara quien fue herido por el Uchiha.

Debido a ello Kabuto dejó caer un potente genjutsu manifestándose como una lluvia de plumas, haciendo sonreír a Arcelia y a los de Uzu encantados, pues había iniciado la Invasión.

 **Y corte.**

 **La invasión ha iniciado, lo que sentara precedente en Konoha, para mal o para peor.**

 **Créanme, van a disfrutarlo.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "Invasión"**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	24. Invasión

**Invasión.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review**

 **Satorichiva**

Así es, de ahí que aún no cambie de opinión tan fácil.

Lo de Sasuke, parece que fue muy popular esa decisión.

Esperando más review de tú parte.

 **Flemy Speeddraw**

Debo de tener algo más por ahí que pueda gustarte.

Esperó que el arco de la invasión te agrade.

 **TXPOK2460**

Gracias…..(se aleja lenta y discretamente)

 **JGM**

Raro sin verte, espero que te agrade el capítulo de esta semana.

 **Invitado**

(Con un traje de Granadero) ¿Quien , quien la quiere? (Le da palmaditas en la cabeza)

 **Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki**

Inicia, y vaya que la pasará mal Konoha.

 **Zafir09**

Si bien es la segunda vez que uso lo de Hana (En Soul of ninja es donde lo uso primero eso y lo de Cocodrilo) el matiz es lo que lo hace diferente. Si, va a repercutir lo de los privilegios

 **CCSakuraforever**

 **Darkned159**

 **Shion145**

 **Pirata**

 **Truws**

 **Hpvidente**

 **Comenzamos.**

Había caos absoluto, destrucción por donde mirarás y se podía oler a la muerte muy cerca. Lo que volvía más irritante para los nacidos en Konoha, la sonrisa de la familia real del País del sol.

Hace apenas unos instantes, Gaara fue sacado del lugar por sus hermanos y era perseguido por Sasuke pese a las órdenes y reclamos de Kakashi de no hacer nada de eso, el nenesuke le ignoró olímpicamente y fue a perseguir a quien se supone era su oponente, para demostrar que él era la elite.

Y en el palco kage, Orochimaru había amagado a su ex sensei y lo arrastraba a un área donde podría destrozarlo antes de obligarlo a ver como arrasaba la aldea, para alivio del Sanín, ese era un asunto entre ellos, por lo que Mei y Toshiro no hicieron siquiera el amago de ir en auxilio del Sandaime. Más bien fueron a proteger a su feudal que estaba siendo atacado por shinobis de Suna y Oto aunque en menor medida que Ozai y Arcelia.

El señor feudal del país del fuego no era un débil feudal que se escondía entre sus samurai y ninja personales, ¡Oh no!, él era un guerrero fuerte por derecho propio, tan poderoso como un shinobi rango A que bordeara el rango S, lo que explicaba la creciente pila de cadáveres que el acumulaba. Y en cuanto a Arcelia…. Bueno, era La Diosa después de todo, además alguien que destruye a un Bijuu, en este o en cualquier mundo, era todo menos un blanco fácil.

De ahí que también tuviera su pila de cadáveres.

Aang por su lado estaba siendo protegido de la refriega por los shinobi de su propia aldea que lo arrestaron y lo pusieron en un lugar privilegiado para ver la caída de Konoha con todo y el poco apoyo que su antecesor daba a la aldea.

##

-Chicos, ya saben que hacer, vayan- ordenaron Yugao y Sachiko a sus genin que se separaban, Naruto y Daisuke fueron a perseguir al escuadrón que trataba de detener a Sasuke (escuadrón liderado por Asami, con Sakura y Shikamaru) mientras que Blake e Idate iban a la enfermería y las féminas al complejo Hyuga.

De pronto un shinobi de Oto atacó a Yugao, pero el gusto le duró nada, ya que lo decapitó en el acto.

-Nosotros también tenemos órdenes, vamos- dijo Lance y desapareció junto a los demás Shichibukai, excepto Aníbal y Reiko.

En el palco especial los príncipes protegían a Gisele, Lucca, Chrono y Alphonse que hacían sellos de manos.

De pronto se sintió una gran opresión en el ambiente y los príncipes fueron cubiertos por una cortina de Humo, que se posó en medio del estadio, al despejarse, la sangre de Kushina y la de sus demás se heló.

Dialga, Palkia, Giratina y Regigigas estaban ante el enmudecido estadio , al menos los shinobi de Oto, Suna y Konoha que ya luchaban, al igual que los Kages y el Padre Maciel que diga Orochimaru. Y es que el poder que esos seres rezumaban era por demás aterrador, cada uno de ellos se sentía y por mucho más poderoso que un biju.

 **-Gisele, ¿Esto es Konoha?-** pregunto Giratina con su atronadora voz haciendo temblar al estadio y recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta- **Finalmente Arcelia ha decidido borrar del mapa este apestoso lugar y por eso nos ha convocado-** aseguró más que preguntó con una siniestra sonrisa adornando su rostro, pero su contraparte negó enfáticamente.- **Entonces ¿Para qué has convocado al espíritu del tormento eterno, al señor del tiempo, a la señora del espacio y al espíritu de la tierra misma?**

Karura avanzó hacia su hermana en su forma verdadera y le habló.

-Ustedes les quitaron sus invocaciones a la mayoría en esta aldea, está siendo invadida y Naruto ha pedido que ayuden a frenar a las serpientes del Chabelo región 9- Dialga soltó una risita- su señoría por favor atienda a mi súplica.

Los cuatro legendarios hicieron el número de que lo discutieron y tras un minuto llegaron a una decisión.

 **-Lo haremos, con una condición-** expresó sonriendo sobriamente Giratina- **la queremos a ella como nuestra sirviente personal-** mencionó señalando a Hanna- **ella tiene la misma sangre en sus venas, si Naruto ha decidido dejar de lado su justa venganza, al menos nosotros si obtendremos justicia en su lugar, la salvación de este basurero, a cambio del alma y vida de esa traidora.**

-No se que sean o quienes se crean, ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TOMEN A MI HIJA ¡- Exclamó Tsume desafiante.

 **-Guarda tu tono Mortal-** amenazó Dialga- **Tan simple como una vida, tomenlo o dejenlo, nosotros podemos esperar.**

-Acepto- declaró Hana- Soy un verdadero monstruo, si sirve para que mi hogar se salve y me redima un poco ante mi padre y mi hermano, que así sea- dijo con suma convicción Hana.

-Hija, recapacita por lo que más….- trató de decir Tsume pero no pudo, Hana brilló con fuerza e instantes después había desaparecido.

-¡HIJA¡- Lloró desconsolada Tsume mientras los pokémon legendarios se dispersaron por la aldea luego de soltar un rugido desafiante que casi mató de miedo a las convocaciones de Orochimaru.

##

-Kukuku, sensei, ¿Porque tan abatido?- preguntó Burlándose el Bill Cosby shotacon y albino- Es natural que ellos no ayuden, después de todo, no son sus aldeas y no son aliados que yo sepa.

-No, lo que me da tristeza es ver que cometí un grave error al haberte dejado con vida, debí dejar que Jiraiya acabará contigo.

-!ESA VEZ SOLO TUVO SUERTE ¡- explotó Orochimaru- si mil veces hubiéramos peleado de forma consecutiva, sólo esa vez me habría vencido.

-Tristemente, descuide al verdadero prodigio en vez de poner mi atención en el niño mimado- decía cansado mentalmente el Sandaime- lo más desafortunado, es que ese error, se ha vuelto a cometer en la aldea.

-Kukuku, me burlaría, pero se a quien te refieres- le comentó el Sanin increíblemente, siendo respetuoso en mucho tiempo con su ex sensei- Siendo honestos, si yo hubiera sido el Hokage en función, eso no habría sucedido.

-¿Ah si, porque?- preguntó Hiruzen curioso.

-Siendo honesto, respetaba a Minato con todo y todo, sonara raro viniendo de mi, pero le odio y respeto al mismo tiempo, en el supuesto que yo hubiera sido Kage y lo del Kyubi hubiera sucedido con todo y todo, por el respeto que le tengo, habría obligado a Kushina a ver a los niños o los hubiera puesto en un orfanato lejos de Danzō. - la cara del Sandaime era un poema de la impresión que se llevó- Soy un monstruo sensei, pero tengo algo de honor con las personas que respeto, ¿Porque crees que marque sólo a Sasuke y no a la mocosa?, Ella habría sido también un magnífico cuerpo, tener sólo el chakra y no al biju la hacía tan preciada para mi, como el propio Sasuke.

Pero no importa, hoy es el día en que esta maldita aldea caerá.

##

C y las tres kunoichi de Kumo huían a toda carrera de la aldea, siendo perseguidos de cerca por los ANBU raíz de Munra el inmortal Aka Danzō Shimura. C maldecía su suerte por haber liderado una misión fallida en todo momento, incluso ahora, no podía pensar en llevarse a las dos Uzumaki que vio, no con el Halcón de guerra pisandoles los talones, también estaba el hecho de que Uzu tenía a un jinchuriki tan bien entrando como B y que sus genin eran máquinas de precisión muy bien aceitada que hacían quedar mal a cualquier shinobi de las grandes naciones.

Y justo cuando él pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor…..

-Preparense para los problemas es la hora de pagar.- comenzó a sonar con eco en la zona el lema del Equipo Hanabi.

-Más vale que teman que los vamos a trasquilar.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

-Y extender nuestro reino hasta la "Cavernícola" oriental.

-Eme

-I griega.

-El equipo Hanabi viajando a la velocidad de la Luz.

-Rindanse ahora o les hago la Cavernaria.

-Al menos no está en ese concurso para ver quien es el más sádico.

"Mierda" pensó C, con Yugito y las demás en extremo Tensas, instantes después, el capitán ANBU raíz ordenó capturar a los miembros del Equipo Hanabi y a las chicas mientras C y su grupo se ponían a luchar.

I griega se lanzó a pelear con C que era apoyado por Yugito. Ella sabía que el equipo había derrotado al Mizukage y que arrasó a Taki para llevarse a la Nanabi, no iba a caer sin pelear.

Pero al cabo de dos minutos de combate, para estupefacción de Yugito y de Matatabi, el varón de la dupla peleaba con Rokushiki muy avanzado.

-¿Cómo es que tu estilo de lucha se parece al de Killer B?- preguntó frustrado C pues ningún golpe que lanzó fue efectivo, pero recibió muchos en retribución y ya tenía el pecho magullado al igual que la cara.

-Muy simple, mi amiga Isobu me enseñó Rokushiki desde que tenía nueve años- respondió el miembro del equipo.

" **Ese tipo….."** estaba en shock la nekomata.

"¿Que hay con él? Preguntó asustada la rubia al sentir el miedo en su nueva amiga.

" **Ese sujeto es Yagura, el Mizukage…¿Pero como es eso posible?.**

Un nuevo jab fueconectado en C y dando un salto hacia atrás, cambio de lugar con Eme y masacró a lo que quedaba de los ANBUraíz **.**

 **-** Ahora bastardo, vas a pagar todo el daño que tu le hiciste a mi hija y a sus amigas- le advirtió la mujer a C, irradiando un terrible instinto asesino paralizad las demás.

A una distancia prudente la mujer se detuvo, el lugar estaba de momento desierto, gracias a un Loop espacial que Lucca dejó para que no los molestaran, razón por la que sólo los que quedaron atrapados en él estaban ahí, el punto es que la mujer se quitó la máscara y dejó de piedra a los de Kumo al ver la identidad de la mujer.

-¿Mamá?- preguntó en shock aún Karui- ¿En verdad eres tu?.

-tienes un fetiche con los zapatos- le contestó su madre poniendo roja a la morenaza tanto que no se distinguía su cara de su cabello.

-Si, es ella- dijo sacando a C del shock.

-No se como fue que escapaste de Kumo pero…- no pudo terminar, sencillamente porque del suelo salieron cadenas de diamantina que atraparo le taparon la boca.

-Cierra tu maldito hocico- dijo antes de darle una puñalada con un kunai en una zona no letal- es hora de pagar C, tu eres de los que más humillaciones y sufrimiento nos ha ocasionado a las cuatro, así que es hora de algo de karma.

Es el momento de sufrir.

Y comenzó a apuñalar al jounin el sitios no letales con el arma y a retorcerla en las heridas para causar más daño y dolor.

Al cabo de doce puñaladas, la kunoichi sacó once kunai más que puso en las heridas del jounin y luego lo atacó.

-Elemento rayo, onda trueno.

Y la onda de electricidad se concentró en los kunai haciendo que C se retorciera y gritará de dolor cayendo al piso y sintiendo el más atroz sufrimiento que alguna vez tuvo en su vida.

-Elemento fuego, puño fuego- y con las manos rebozando en fuego, creó seis clones de sombras y pusieron las manos en la armas hasta que estas estuvieron al rojo vivo desmayando a C por el dolor.

Mabui sacó un pergamino y sello a C en el, Yagura llegó instantes después y vio el emotivo abrazo de Karui y su madre mientras lloraban de alegría ambas.

-mamá pero que….-

-Shh, cariño, ya rodó esta bien, todo está bien.

La ahora pelirroja sacó un radio y solicitó la extracción de la zona, lo que se cumplió pues ella y las demás junto al ex Mizukage se encontraban ahora en el jardín dentro del palacio de Arcelia en el país del sol donde eran recibidos por Goliat y Horemheb.

-Bienvenidas al País del Sol- Saludo Horemheb a las kunoichi- soy Horemheb, príncipe del País del sol, les doy la bienvenida de manera cordial y espero que sea agradable su estancia.

Un joven de cabello blanco y ojos azules que parecía tener diez años y que vestía un haori negro y que usaba sandalias de madera llegó corriendo junto a Chomei y a Isobu y fueron derecho a donde estaba Yugito y la estrujaron en un caluroso abrazo.

" **No es cierto… Eso es imposible "** decía llorando la gata dentro de su contenedora **"las personas que te están abrazando son el Gobi, la Nanabi y la Sanbi, no es posible".**

-Hermana, sólo hay que esperar a que mamá regrese y podrás salir a estirar nuevamente tus colas- le decía aún en abrazó la escarabajo.

Momentos después llegó Fū y también saludo con un fuerte abrazo a la rubia, la pelimenta venía acompañada de Han, seguía vistiendo su ropa, solo que ahora se dejó descubierto el rostro, dicho sea de paso, el ex jinchuriki es muy atractivo para las féminas.

-Mamá ¿qué está pasando?- decía nuevamente la pelirroja deseando que esto no fuera un sueño.

-Pasemos al comedor real, ahí les contaremos que ocurre tras comer algo ligero- ofreció un recién llegado Bruce, él es un joven que viste de forma gótica, de cabello negro largo, arreglado en una cola de cabello, ojos azul pálido y piel marmórea.

-¿Cuanto crees que mamá demore en Konoha?- preguntó Bruce a Goliat.

-I don't have any Fucking idea- demostró su Inglés nivel Vicente Fox el Dios creador de las tierras continentales.

##################

Naruto y Daisuke a diferencia de Asami y su grupo llevaban una buena delantera en la carrera por alcanzar a Gaara y a Sasuke, a diferencia de los de Konoha, el rubio y su rival amigo sabían a dónde dirigirse, Kakashi en vano dentro de la arena trató de darles a Pakkun o cualquier miembro de su ex escuadrón, pero ninguno apareció, al final un enorme perro le amenazó con matarlo si no cesaba de tratar de convocar a un can, el peliplata clamó por ayuda dada la situación, de haber sido un humano, el gesto que el animal hizo hubiera tenido el equivalente a encogerse de hombros como diciendo "No es mi problema ". Kiba o cualquiera de su clan estaban descartados, el Inuzuka se fue a ver a su madre al ver a su hermana ser tomada como pago a una de las criaturas de invocación que los príncipes habían traído.

Y aunque eran los únicos en la arena, con el tiempo en contra se la jugaron a ver si podían seguirle por otros medios el rastro a Gaara y a los demás.

-Problemático- se quejó Shikamaru al notar que estaban totalmente perdidos- seguras que ninguna de ustedes es una sensora o algo por el estilo. Porque a como va la situación, podríamos ponernos una diana en la espalda para comodidad del enemigo. O podríamos pedir ayuda a alguien de Uzu.

-Eso jamás- le reclamó Asami sujetándolo por su camisa- primero muerta antes que rogar por ayuda.

-Lo que seguramente sucederá- le advirtió el genio táctico- prefiero pedirles ayuda a facilitarle al enemigo que nos mate.

Y regreso por donde vino el Nara dejando a las kunoichi con sus pensamientos.

De pronto se sintió un estallido de energía proveniente de Konoha en el estadio, y pudieron sentir como cuatro poderosas presencias se dispersaron en cada muro de la aldea.

El Nara se recuperó rápido y logró divisar a un grupo de genin de Oto que les seguía el rastro de cerca por lo que decidió frenarlos, no sabía porque lo hacia, pero decidió dejar de lado eso, para concentrarse en la tarea que tenía delante.

##################

Orochimaru estalló en carcajadas, había sido tan fácil, hacerse pasar por el Kazekage, amagar al Sandaime y ahora estaba a nada de poner la trampa para evitar que escapara. Todo le salió hasta este punto a pedir de boca, con la sorpresa de la invasión y traición de Suna, Konoha no estaba reaccionando a tiempo y de forma adecuada, además, algo le decía que los tomó más indefensos de lo que realmente creía.

-No vas a ganar, tus planes no tendrán exito- le encaró su ex sensei- la voluntad de fuego prevalecera pese a todo.

-¿A si? Viejo tonto, creo que tu y yo vimos cosas diferentes- contestó burlón el padre Maciel- ¿notaste como miraron a sus supuestos héroes, como uno de ellos huyó por el maltrato que recibió? Eso prueba que la llamada "voluntad del fuego" se extinguió en esta patética aldea, tengo la victoria moral en la bolsa, sólo faltan las demás.

Pero, basta de charlas, Elemento tierra, shuriken de roca.

Y las shuriken se lanzaron contra el Hokage pero…

-Protección.

Apareció Máximo frente al Sanin, fulminando a Orochimaru con la mirada.

-Esta no es tu pelea, intento de kage, vete o muere.

-Tentadora oferta, pero Máximo y yo pasamos- respondió Arcelia que llegaba al lugar, ahora vestía un uniforme táctico de jounin, traía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y además usaba un collar con 18 gemas de diferentes colores.

-Pensándolo mejor ¡muere perra maldita!- gritó antes de expulsar a Kusanagi y lanzarla contra la deidad suprema que ni siquiera se inmutó.

La espada fue bloqueada por una pared invisible o algo similar, por lo que sintió el albino al tratar de matarla, sin éxito alguno muy para su pesar..justo en ese momento llegaron los cuatro del sonido y crearon una barrera encerrando a los cuatro dentro de ella.

"Oh sí, justo lo que yo estaba esperando" pensó la diosa viendo de reojo a Tayuya para quien también tenía planes.

###############

\- Preparense para los problemas- decía Ibiki en la muralla oeste, tratando desesperadamente de impedir que dos gigantescas serpientes de dos cabezas demolieran la muralla y así entraran junto a un enorme contingente de shinobi de Suna y Oto.

El líder de I.T. había invocado hurones, pero lamentablemente para él, no eran tan grandes como para encarar a los reptiles por lo que apuntó a derribar a los bichos con jutsus y lidiar con los invasores recibiendo ayuda de sus invocaciones .

Lamentablemente para él, los invasores traían mucha ayuda, cinco serpientes más aparecieron y se lanzaron contra el muro para derribarlo pero….

 **Kaboom**.

Una cortina de Humo reveló a una enorme serpiente de coralillo, tan grande como las de tres cabezas, instantes después llegó una segunda, de escamas negro ónix y ojos color verde las dos serpientes se pudieron de forma defensiva frente a la muralla, dándolo a Ibiki la identidad de su ayudante milagroso.

 **-Temoc, debemos impedir que avancen-** siseó con voz femenina la serpiente negra a lo que la de coralillo asintió y ambas se lanzaron contra sus enemigos que sisearon de forma amenazadora.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero había tres muros más donde tenía que ir- le comentó Anko a Ibiki que sólo sonrió al ver a su hija putativa defender la aldea y estar a salvo.

-Llegaste, es lo que cuenta- mencionó simplemente.

Mientras en las otras murallas se podían ver a las invocaciones de Anko Luchando contra las de Orochimaru.

En la muralla sur, una enorme serpiente verde jade de ojos dorados y una color rojo granada con heterocromia luchaban fieramente contra las invocaciones, las dos serpientes eran hijas de Manda , por lo que estaban más que orilladas a plantar cara a estas serpientes en particular.

- **Renji, Ganju, será mejor que se rindan** \- les conminó la serpiente verde- **no van a vencer a mi esposa y mucho menos a mi.**

 **-No nos vengas con esa Quetzalcoalt-** siseo furioso el ofidio **\- vamos a matar a tu esposa y luego iremos a los otros muros a matar a tus hijos y a la puta traidora y te obligaremos a ver todo-** siseo Ganju.

 **-Tal arrogancia-** decía la esposa del líder del clan de invocación del cual Anko tenía contrato- **y todavía se pregunta Manda porque lo rechace.**

- **Coatlicue, vamos.**

Y se lanzaron al ataque nuevamente.

Se sintió un estallido de energía y como se dispersaba en cuatro direcciones diferentes, momentos después Regigigas aparecía en medio del campo de batalla y volteaba a ver a Quetzalcoatl y a su esposa.

 **-Regigigas, Regigi ,Tsk tsk-** Saludo el Dios a las serpientes de Kukulkán que se inclinaron cortésmente.

- **El honor es todo nuestro su señoría-** contestó Quetzalcoatl.

 **-Regi, Re, tsk tsk Regigi-** pito molesto a las invocaciones de Orochimaru que estaban aterradas, al igual que varios ahí, pues el Rey de los regis era mucho más pequeño y aún así, parecía que el enemigo estaba intimidado por él.

-¿Que diablos es esa cosa?- preguntó un shinobi al ver al pokemon.

-Ese es Regigigas, el espíritu guardián de la tierra- contestó Lance que venía llegando- digan gracias a Anko Mitarashi, si por nosotros fuera, no los ayudaríamos.

¡COMETA DRAGÓN!

Y una lluvia de meteoritos comenzó a diezmar a los invasores rápidamente.

En la muralla norte Giratina había llegado y se "divertía" despedazando a las muy aterradas serpientes que temblaban de miedo al verla.

 **-vamos gusanos ,¡Ataquen!.-** exclamó Gisele con mucho sadismo.

En la puerta este ya estaba Dialga matando a más serpientes, sorprendiendo a todos , ya que era mucho más pequeña que ella.

####################

-Yugao aterrizó frente a los miembros de La Compañía que estaban masacrando a los shinobi frente a ella.

El hombre, era un hombre mayor, barba tupida, ojos azules y vestimenta ANBU de Suna, la mujer era de ojos café y cabello rubio claro, usaba un vestido largo blanco y zapatillas de kunoichi. Ambos usaban espadas.

-Es todo un honor conocerlo Señor Yupa- se dirigió la pelipurpura al hombre.

-Así que eres la Shichibukai espadachín- conjeturó el hombre mientras sacaba un tanto- será todo un honor luchar contra ti.

-Pero Señor Uno….- trató de decir la joven.

-Kushana, esta es una de esas cosas de espadachines de las que te hablé, no interfieras- dijo el hombre poniéndose en guardia.

Yugao por su parte desenvainó sus katanas y se preparó para pelear.

###############

Diana y Zatanna habían llegado a su objetivo. En el complejo Hyuga se estaba dando una feroz batalla entre los invasores y los miembros de la rama secundaria del clan. Mientras la heredera y la rama principal se refugiaban en bunkers separados.

-No pregunten porque, sepan que venimos a ayudar- llegaron las gennin en medio de la lucha contra las fuerzas combinadas de Suna y Oto que venían en oleadas para penetrar sus defensas y hacerse con gente de la rama principal.

Natsu Hyuga y Ko Hyuga dirigían a sus pares lo mejor que podían afuera mientras los más fuertes de su rama cuidaban a los demás en los búnker por lo que sentían que toda ayuda extra era bienvenida.

-Usemos eso- dijo Zatanna a su amiga que asintió y comenzaron ambas una larga serie de posiciones de manos antes de decir.

-¡Forma Gijinka!

Las dos kunoichi brillaron e instantes después dejaron con la quijada hasta el piso a todos.

Zatanna tenía la piel anaranjada y su cabello rosa ahora era negro, más aún, su piel tenía una textura similar a la de una calabaza y sus cabellos daban la sensación de ser hojas, mirando atentamente, muchos notaron que no era una sensación, eran hojas verdaderas.

Diana por su lado, tenía la piel muy blanca con una joya roja en el pecho y dos antenas del mismo color, salvo esos detalles, las dos no habían cambiado mucho en realidad.

Pronto todos vieron que no era así.

La pumpkaboo comenzó a flotar en el aire y cada vez que alguien trataba de herirla físicamente con Taijutsu, los golpes pasaban de ella como si fuera intangible, aún así, ella si podía atacar.

-¿Que mierda?- se preguntaban todos al ver que las habilidades de las kunoichi habían sido potenciadas enormemente.

"Eso es similar al sello de maldicion de Orochimaru sama" pensaron varios shinobi de Oto al ver la apariencia de las jóvenes.

-Psicorrayo- lanzó de su antebrazo a la "Ultraman", la tipo psíquico un rayo arcoiris que lastimó a varios shinobi enemigos

-Fuego fatuo- escupió la llama etérea la sub tipo fantasma, al hacer contacto la llama con todo a su alrededor, todo se incendiaba y era imposible de apagar, lo que significó una dolorosa forma de morir de varios shinobi enemigos.

-Limpiemos esto, faltan pocos minutos para el verdadero acto a realizarse- comentó Enigmáticamente la Pumpkaboo.

###############

-Patada ígnea- atacó Blake a otro shinobi de Oto que ardía casi de forma instantánea al contacto con su pie, mientras Idate y Neji que aún no estaba en forma ayudaban a los médicos y enfermeras a mantener a los heridos de la refriega en el mejor estado posible. Ola tras ola de invasores se dirigían a la enfermería adjunta al estadio, y sólo ellos y Neji junto a una enfermera Kunoichi llamada Misato Katsuragi defendían el lugar, mostrando ella y Neji junto a los pokémon, signos de fatiga.

-Coman- ofreció una baya a cada nativo de Konoha, ellos también comieron una demostrando que eran inocuas, pero con beneficios, pues los nacidos en el País del fuego, sintieron sus energías renovadas

-Bien, al fin que estamos autorizados a usarlo en este caso- señaló Blake a Idate.

Los dos comenzaron a trazar la misma secuencia de sellos que las chicas, lo que llamó la atención de Neji al verlos usar sellos por primera vez.

-Gijinka- nombraron al aumento de poder.

Los tipo fuego fueron rodeados por una luz y al disiparse habían cambiado mucho.

Blake ahora tenía en vez de cabello plumas marrones y pico en vez de boca, sus pies parecían de ave y también sus manos, en los pies, en sus tobillos mejor dicho había plumas rojas y de igual forma sus brazos parecían ahora alas. Además Neji pudo notar que el cuerpo del chico estaba cubierto de plumas rojas.

Por su lado, Idate tenía piel de salamandra en color morado y su cabello rojo se había alargado, tejía una cresta en la cabeza y garras en manos y pies además de una cola que tenía una flama en la punta.

-Round dos- anunció el charmeleon y se lanzó a atacar a gran velocidad a varios shinobi enemigos que eran diezmados rápidamente.

-Oye, déjame algo- reclamó molesto el combusken que se lanzaba a atacar- Pico Taladro- exclamó con el pico cubierto de chakra tipo aire el cual giraba como taladro y masacraba todo a su paso dejando a varios, los de Konoha incluidos de piedra por lo que sucedía.

###################

En la muralla este, mientras Dialga se daba gusto con las seis invocaciones que luchaba al mismo tiempo, Ash luchaba contra un contingente de shinobis prácticamente sólo, esa área de la aldea era el distrito Rukon, por lo que a nadie le molestó que fuera demolido, las defensas contra los invasores estaban apostadas en el siguiente distrito, siendo evidente que sólo Anko se interesó junto a Ash pues además de Dialga, Tonantzin y Cipalcoalt, los hijos mayores del jefe de clan, estaban peleando en el lugar.

-Garra dragón- partía el tipo fuego a varios shinobi enemigos mientras defendía el lugar, mientras Alecram se encargaba de los pocos que eludían el reguero de sangre del tipo fuego.

-Guillotina- sentenció el subtipo acero matando a ocho colados de una vez con el mortal ataque, mientras Ash cargaba contra el siguiente grupo.

##################

-Shuriken de agua- lanzó su ataque insignia la tipo agua a varios shinobi de Oto que morían en el menor de los casos partidos por la mitad o decapitados si tenían suerte. La greninja se encontraba cerca del área de Búnkers junto a varios ANBU defendiendo la zona para evitar que los contingentes enemigos llegaran al lugar.

Lo que llamó en todo este tiempo la atención a los shinobi, era el hecho de que Sachiko sólo mataba shinobi de Oto e incapacitaba a los de Suna, parecía saber algo que los demás no, lo que les ponía los nervios de punta a la mayoría ahí.

-No pienso hacer su trabajo- señaló la tipo agua al ver a los de Konoha meditando sobre sus acciones- si no, puedo voltearles bandera y ayudar a la invasión- señaló divertida.

-Si, ya vamos- señalaron los shinobi de Konoha.

##############

En un Búnker secreto, Danzō, el depuesto consejo shinobi, Homura y Koharu oían el reporte del espía enviado a ver el avance de la invasión.

Al principio todos sonrieron, tal y como previeron, la traición de Suna los agarró con los pantalones abajo y rápidamente la seguridad de la aldea fue superada, sobre todo por la incapacidad de repeler a las invocaciones de Orochimaru que iban a dejar pasar a las fuerzas en buena parte. Las murallas sur y este fueron las únicas en caer, Ibiki se aseguró que el muro oeste sobreviviera indemne y sorprendentemente en el muro norte una extraña invocación había llegado justo a tiempo para barrer con una ráfaga de chakra (un muy débil hiperrayo) a sus atacantes, dejando enteros ambos muros, ahora los cuatro lugares eran defendidos por las serpientes que la pelipúrpura invocaba además de que habían llegado refuerzos inesperados.

Claramente de acuerdo a la información recaba, esa rara invocación y otras tres más que aparecieron eran de Uzu, no sólo eso, había reportes de que en estos momentos, Yugao luchaba contra Yupa de Suna, Aníbal y Reiko estaban luchando en la arena, Lance en el muro oeste, Ash y Alecram en el derruido muro este del distrito Rukon mientras que Sachiko defendía los Búnker destinados a los civiles.

De los genin de Uzu no tenían una ubicación real, salvo de Idate y Blake.

Los príncipes luchaban en el área de los clanes medios, ayudados de los clanes Kurama y Kusanagi, los espadachines de Uzu estaban fuera protegiendo a los feudales de las propias fuerzas de Ne que los trataban de obligar a firmar abusivos tratados en beneficio absoluto de Konoha a cambio de sus vidas.

Todos los feudales estaban a salvo. Ni uno sólo estaba herido debido a las acciones de la guardia real de Uzu que defendió de forma por demás eficiente a sus aliados.

Por el lado de los demás, Aang estaba de rehén de su propia aldea viendo la invasión, Eboshi logró escapar a salvo gracias a su propia guardia, Mei y Yue lograron huir a tiempo ayudado un poco a Eboshi lo que posiblemente desembocará en una alianza.

La única baja sensible y afortunada para sus interés fue la de Ozai. El feudal murió asesinado gracias a un trabajo en equipo de los hombres de Orochimaru y de Suna.

Dos miembros de la compañía, una joven llamada San y El señor Tres de nombre Ashitaka, junto a un hombre albino, uno pelinaranja y una mujer pelipurpura con un lunar junto a la boca fueron los que se llevaron el crédito. Claro esta que el Señor feudal no se fue sin pelear asediando a Ashitaka y a San junto a seis de sus invocaciones, Lobos para ser más precisos, dejando o al menos así lo esperaban, inválidas las medidas tomadas en contra de la Aldea.

-Muy pronto, esta aldea será nuestra, Konoha resurgirá de las cenizas y será la aldea dominante en las cinco grandes naciones- sentenciaba Danzō a su comitiva.

 **Omake.**

 **Dos años en el futuro.**

En uno de los peores barrios en Ciudad Latón en el país del Hierro había un burdel que tenía una fama muy particular, en dicho lugar estaba una mujer única por donde la mirarás y no es que no hubiera nada que no quisieras ver. La mujer o mejor dicho la joven parecía tener sus dieciocho recién cumplidos aunque como dije, no los tenía cronológicamente, esa no era la única razón para verla, era que todo en ella era llamativo.

Tenía un cuerpo por el que cualquier hombre mataría por tener, unos senos copa G de pezones rosados y pequeños, una cintura breve, labios carnosos y sensuales pintados normalmente de rojo, ojos dorados, cabellera rubia esponjosa y salvaje, mirada hipnotizante y felina, caderas anchas, unas nalgas perfectas, piernas bien perfiladas, en resumen, la mujer perfecta. Parecía hecha a mano por el mismo Izanagi lo que en cierto modo era verdad.

Olvidaba decir, que la chica en cuestión era la representación perfecta de la rubia boba, sólo que esta era ninfómana a más no poder, no tenía plato aborrecido y follaba con lo que tuviera enfrente, descansado sólo para comer, ir al baño y dormir. Por lo que el dueño del burdel sólo tenía que darle comida, ropa y listo, su esclava no intentaría huir, no trataría de atacar a un cliente pasado de listo, a veces el muy hijo de… Se preguntaba si la chica a quien llamaron Nana, tendría hermanas y así ser más famoso.

Lo que el hombre no sabía y por el bien de todos los clientes ojalá no se enteraran, es que la chica nació siendo varón, que encerrado en un espacio mental como si de un biju se tratara, C era obligado a sentir y a ver todo lo que su cuerpo en el mundo exterior experimentaba.

Hacía dos años que al regreso, Arcelia dictó su cruel sentencia que como lo prometió, hacía ver a la muerte como algo dulce.

Xerxes lo mordió con fuerza y a los pocos segundos, C pudo sentir su transformación en una mujer biológicamente y genéticamente hablando, exagerando los rasgos físicos para que fuera una mujer en extremo atractiva, por Kami, incluso tenía más sexy que alguna vez C escuchó.

Y luego vino lo peor, sellaron a su personalidad dentro de una pseudo alma, ahí desde hace tiempo que impotente era manejado al antojo del dueño de lugar a donde lo habían arrojado.

"Maldita Mabui, maldita Karui" pensaba C impotente sufriendo nuevamente.

 **Y corte.**

 **El inició de la invasión, algo flojo según yo, o no.**

 **También hemos visto la venganza hacia C, algo que creo es digno de él. Después de todo, hay peores castigos que la muerte.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "Contraataque".**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	25. Contraataque

**Contraataque.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Reviews.**

 **.karate26.2**

Gracias, esperó leer más review de tu parte.

 **Pirata**

Digamos que soy ciudadano modelo, me capacite para ser observador electoral, por eso me atrase.

Sobre el capítulo, no estabas tan errado sobre que le paso, sólo lee que fue.

 **Jgm**

Descubre lo leyendo el fic

 **TXPOK2460**

De nada.

 **Zafir09**

Sobre si reviven… no, le caía bien pero esta conforme porque Ozai fue muy omiso, lo que hará en general ennla aldea, sólo lee.

 **Alferez002**

Si. Que bueno que te gusto.

 **Satorichiva**

Arcelia quiere hacer sufrir a la Aldea a su modo no al de Orochimaru, de ahí a que participen para ayudar en la invasión. Hay alguien que en la invasión era la única forma de encararle y esa persona es de hecho la número uno de la lista de Odiados de Arcelia.

 **Gadihan**

Gracias.

 **Shion145**

Me debes un omake, estamos a mano jajajaja.

 **CCSakuraforever**

Y aun falta lo bueno.

 **Darkned159**

Que bueno que a todos les gusto. Se los dije, ella es despiadada con sus enemigos, matarlo era el más leve castigo que pudo darle.

 **Comenzamos.**

Asami y Sakura no podían por mas que querían, dar con el paradero de Sasuke, en verdad que trataban de hallarlo y ese es el detalle, trataban.

No daban con algún rastro de él por una razón básicamente, desesperación. Sakura deseaba demostrarle a Sasuke que era valiosa, que podría serle de ayuda. Asami lo buscaba para validar su existencia.

La pelea entre Gaara e Idate no la vio. El shock de saber que perdió sus pertenencias y su vida con su madre sin posibilidad alguna de recuperarlas le paso factura, lentamente la niña mimada y caprichosa ,enloquecía.

Kakashi tenía que quedarse a defender la aldea, asi que al ver a sus alumnas las envió a buscar y traer al Uchiha acompañadas de Vagomaru. Él les trató de hacer ver el error de ir sólo ellos, pero la desesperación de ambas y la necesidad de ir por él Uchiha le obligó a Shikamaru a tragarse su lógica e ir a cuidar a las kunoichi.

Ahora, para su pesar, estaban rodeados por chunnin de Suna, muchos y no veía la forma de salir de esa.

Por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo, reconociendo la sensación. Rodeada por enemigos, sin confianza en que podría apañárselas sola, en medio de una situación hostil real.

Vio de reojo a Sakura, temblaba de miedo, que era el eufemismo para decir que estaba paralizada. No había vida alguna, su respiración apenas y se notaba y no había reacción alguna en su cuerpo, era como si la vida le hubiera abandonando.

-La hija del yondaime y su compañera de equipo- decía uno de los chunnin- esto nos va a traer mucha gloria a nosotros.

De súbito enfrente de ellas apareció una figura, era uno de los integrantes del equipo Hanbi que llegaba a escena. La pregunta era saber para que.

-Ponganse a salvo, yo me hago cargo de ellos- dijo el varón de la dupla, momentos después, llegaba la integrante femenina del grupo que se unía a su camarada para iniciar la pelea.

Afortunadamente, los chunnin no eran estúpidos, por lo que se fueron en el acto.

Cuando ya se habían retirado, la dupla estalló en Humo revelando a Shino y un clon de insectos que venían de regreso a ayudarlas.

-¿Porque al equipo Hanabi?- preguntó Sakura que salía del shock.

SLAP.

Resonó la bofetada que Shino le dio.

-Un patetico intento de kunoichi como tu…. En serio Sakura ¿que pensabas al estar paralizada?. Me das asco- le dijo visiblemente molesto el normalmente estoico Aburame.

-Viejo, no es momento…- argumento el Nara que llegaba al lugar tras terminar de colocar una trampa para los chunin- como sea, debemos seguir en movimiento si no queremos ser emboscados.

-Pero en serio- siguió la ex Uzumaki- ¿No es una mala estrategia usar al Equipo Hanabi.

-Piensa lo que quieras Asami, pero se lo hago- le recrimino el Aburame- pero dejemos eso, hay que ir por Sasuke antes de que cometa una idiotez.

A la joven eso le dolió mucho. Que su amado la tratara de esa forma ,con todo lo acontecido ese día, definitivamente era el peor día de su vida.

Al ver su cara, el doma insectos se sintió particularmente culpable, por lo que trató de disculparse.

-Asami, no quise ser rudo, sólo que no soy bueno expresándome- le comento Shino sonrojado y añadió- el cabello blanco te queda mejor.

La albina se sonrojo más y siguieron la pista de Sasuke, no pasó mucho cuando vieron a Kankuro derrotado y herido y los signos de un pelea que fue en su mayoría unilateral.

-Adivino, el Ilusionista- le preguntó Shikamaru a Kankuro mientras lo ataba, recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta.

-No importa, al menos creó que lo retrasamos lo suficiente- seguía el titiritero.

-Vamos, no pienso darles el crédito de atrapar a Sasuke- decía la kunoichi con patente enojo.

"Mujeres problemáticas" pensó frustrado el genio táctico.

#############

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

Sonaba el aire con la embates de los espadachines. Yugao y Yupa tenían un duelo muy parejo, más que nada , gracias a la experiencia del viejo shinobi que era el más viejo espadachín activo y quien en su momento ostentó el título de espadachín definitivo hasta su derrota a Manos de Mifune, por ello, la pelipurpura luchaba con él con tanta emoción, al igual que Yupa que sonreia mientras peleaba con la jounin de Uzu.

-Hace tiempo que no me satisfacía tanto un duelo- decia Señor uno- Yugao Uzuki, en verdad que eres digna de tu fama, esperó que La habanero sangriento este contenta de saber que su pupila la ha rebasado en habilidad y destreza.

-Me gustaria pensar eso- le contesto la pelipurpura algo decaída.

-Pues ai no es así ,no merece ser llamada espadachín- Opinó mientras bloqueaba un embate de la shichibukai.

-Sea pues Maestro Yupa- decía recobrando el ánimo la espadachín.

########

-Llamarada- escupió Ash una llama que formaba el kanji "Fuego" al impacto contra un desafortunado shinobi, una poderosa explosión consumía en llamas todo a su alcance en un radio de veinte metros.

-¡Maldita sea! - rabiaba el capitán ANBU de Oto que dirigía la invasión en ese lado de la muralla- ese sujeto debe ser tan fuerte como Orochimaru Sama, no hay forma de pasarlo y aún si lo lográramos; esta otro de ellos esperando.

Y como confirmando, un pequeño contingente de Suna logró evadir al shichibukai y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Alecram ya los esperaba .

-Falso tortazo.

Y todos caían inconscientes con una cuchillada en la espalda o pecho, víctimas de una contusión causada por la onda de choque del movimiento Mach 3 del shichibukai más veloz del grupo.

"Presumido" pensaba el tipo fuego fastidiado.

##

Un desgarrador grito heló la sangre de todos dentro y fuera de la Arena, un grupo de ocho shinobi de Oto caían muertos literalmente de terror, con la cara descompuesta por la expresión tan asustada, la Gengar usaba poderosos genjutsus que mataban de miedo, literalmente, a todo el que cayera en él. Causando constantemente que las peleas en el lugar se detuvieran al oir los gritos de las víctimas en turno.

"Ojalá jamás caiaga en sus manos para un interrogatorio" pensaron Asuma y Kurenai tras oír nuevamente el grito de la nueva tanda de víctimas de la mujer.

Siendo el más afectado de ellos Asuma por el gran parecido de Reiko con su madre en si juventud.

Por otro lado…

-Yosh, cincuenta y cuatro, cincuenta y cinco- contaba Gai a cada shinobi que ponía fuera de combate, en estos momentos competía con Anibal a ver quien lograba poner contra la lona a la mayor cantidad de enemigos sólo con sus piernas, competencia reñida lues a veces el tipo lucha se adelantaba, otras era el jounin de espesas cejas.

-Gai san, sus llamas de la Juventud si que arden con fuerza, cincuenta y nueve.

-Yosh, las tuyas también son en verdad ardientes mi juvenil rival, sesenta y uno.

"Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida" pensaba el shichibukai que no sabía que compartía linea de pensamiento cob cierto jounin enmascarado, aunque por razones diferentes.

Mientras, Kakashi mataba a los enemigos con su patentada sonrisa de ojo en U, dentro de el, un chibi Kakashi alzaba los brazos y gritaba eufórico por librarse de Gai.

-Yosh, no me daré por vencido ante mi nuevo rival- decían al mismo tiempo los maestros de Taijustu.

##########

Los otros novatos conducían los contingentes de civiles evacuados, ayudados de algunos jounin y chunin retirados entre ellos un cocinero de ramen.

-Patada Navaja- exclamó Teuchi partiendo en dos a un desafortunado shinobi de Suna.

-Ese de ahí… Es…- decía un aterrado jounin veterano.

-No jodan….- completo una jounin madura y muy bella de Suna.

-T..te...Teuchi pies rojos.- exclamó alguien más en shock.

Y eso bastó para paralizar de Miedo a varios ahí, pues se decía que luego del ahora Renegado Kakuzu, Teuchi "pies rojos" Ichiraku era el shinobi más fuerte en la historia de Taki.

Lo que sorprendió a sus conocidos al enterarse que el viejo era peligroso a su manera.

De pronto llegó una joven con una máscara de Zorro al lugar y comenzó a asediar a los enemigos, por el estilo de lucha, era claro que la joven guardaba cierta relación con el clan Aburame, pues usaba insectos, sólo que ella luchaba con escarabajos, abejas y hormigas.

-Arte ninja, enjambre tiple- sentenció la joven vestida de forma híbrida entre ANBU de Konoha y de Taki.

-ustedes, guíen a los civiles al refugio, la ANBU y yo nos hacemos cargo a partir de aquí- ordenó Teuchi a los jóvenes.

Ellos hicieron caso, alejando lo mejor que podían a la multitud, mientras el viejo Teuchi y la ANBU repelían lo mejor que podían que era muy bien a los invasores.

-Nada mal para ser tu primera vez- halagaba el cocinero a la joven mientras el terminaba con un ANBU de Oto de una patada.

-Sigues en buena forma Padre- dijo admirada Ayame bajo su disfras, afortunadamente no había shinobi de Konoha en los alrededores para que supieran de la identidad de la ANBU.

-Son sólo un viejo y una mercenaria- decía el capitán ANBU de Oto furioso- ¡Matenlos!.

Ayame se cubrió con el manto de chakra de Chomei y se lanzó a atacar, diezmando rápidamente a varios shinobi enemigos gracias a la sorpresas de ver a una pseudo jinchuriki y peor aún, del Nanabi, en la aldea y atacando ferozmente.

"Algo me dicen que no debía salir de casa" pensaron varios antes de ser asesinados por Ayame y Teuchi.

##############

La batalla escalo rápidamente de nivel en cuanto al derramamiento de sangre con la adición de algunos cientos de mercenarios contratados por el Sannin para dificultarle a su ex sensei y su aldea el poner resistencia.

Orochimaru no sabía del impedimento de poder convocar, por lo que ignoraba que de estar sola Konoha, ese factor entre otros habrían facilidato su victoria.

Y dicho sea de paso era algo que también Jiraiya ignoraba.

El Sanin Sapo (Según el) llegó al muro que defendía Giratina y no queriendo que Uzu se llevará el crédito, llamado a Gamaken el sapo espadachín a la pelea. Desafortunadamente lo que apareció no lo esperaba.

- **Mal momento para enterarte-** decía Pa' el líder del clan- **lamento decírtelo en estas circunstancias Jiraiya, pero dejaste hace un mes de ser nuestro invocador.**

-¿Pero que clase de broma es esta?- preguntó en shock el Sanin.

 **-lamentamos en verdad la situación por la que esta pasando la aldea-** continuó Ma- **pero estamos atados, aunque queramos no podemos ayudarte porque quien nos negó hacerlo ésta justo ante tis ojos** \- señaló la vieja sapa a la deidad oscura- **esa de ahí es la deidad encargada del mundo puro, no podemos negar su orden.**

Y le contaron a su amigo las circunstancias, lo que le aclaraba al Sabio porque sólo Anko podía invocar.

 **-Hay algo más que debes saber Jiraiya, la profecía ha cambiado…..**

#############

Hace aproximadamente treinta años de boca del gran sabio Sapo, el chunin Jiraiya oyó sobre una profecía que lo relacionaba a el.

Decía la profecía palabras más, palabras mebos asi:

 **[Descendiente de un gran linaje y de un linaje humilde, el legado del relámpago y la tormenta hará grandes cambios en el mundo.**

 **Salvará el modo de vida Shinobi o lo destruirá, dependiendo de la guía que reciba de alguien que se alzara por derecho propio como una elite en el mundo]**

El viejo había decidido contar al Sanin que el lo veía como el joven que se alzaba grande, que no se diera por vencido en su camino para alcanzar el éxito en su entrenamiento con ellos. El viejo sapo supo recien que en realidad hizo daño y mucho a una familia.

¿Y que decía la nueva profecía?

Veamos….

 **[Amado por la tierra, el aire, el mar, el cielo, la muerte y la vida, acogido por la creación misma, el hijo negado de un gran heroe verá arder al mundo de la amenaza traída del mundo de los seres sin forma.**

 **Sólo si el perdona a quienes le hicieron mal, habrá una oportunidad de derrotar a tan poderosos entes.]**

################

-Santoryu, hoces demoníacas- lanzó su poderoso tajo la espadachín a Yupa que sólo atino a poner sus brazos en X antes de que el tornado lo atrapará.

Unos segundos después, el mejor espadachín de Suna se levantaba a penas, pero…

-Me rindo, en verdad tu eres mejor que yo- le daba una caravana el viejo Número uno a su colega.

-El honor de luchar contra una leyenda como usted es mio- le hizo una reverencia la pelipurpura.- ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?.

-Si puedo ayudarte, será un honor atender a tu petición - le dijo el viejo shinobi.

-Verá, en esta invasión….

#########

-Preparense para los problemas, venimos a ayudar.

-Más vale que teman que los vamos a ahuyentar.

-Eso no rima- reclamó la chica.

-Ejem…

-Ok..Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

-Y extender nuestro Reino hasta Disneylandia.

-Gamma

-Ípsilon

-El equipo Hanabi viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

-Rindanse ahora o les pongo un maratón de Adam Sandler.

-Ouch…

-¿Que mierda hacen ustedes aquí? Preguntó Hiashi Hyuga al equipo.

-La gente de Suna, bueno, alguien de ahí nos ha contratado para ayudar en la invasion- comenzó a explicar Ípsilon, poniendo muy nerviosos a los de Konoha por esa implicación- Así que atrás de la raya que estoy trabajando.

Y desaparecio delante de Hiashi y los demás. Instantes después reaparecía, frente a él.

Todos los shinobi de Suna cayeron un inconcientes, pero los de Oto agonizaban,tenían serias heridas o caian muertos.

-Buena treta- mencionó alguien en el grupo de Konoha.

-Hablamos en serio, Sabaku Cocodrilo nos contrato para evitar que los shinobi de Suna sean diezmados en esta invasión….

##

Tsume seguía tratando de abrirse paso hacia el muro donde Dialga luchaba, la matriarca Inuzuka parecía una auténtica fiera salvaje. Todo lo que de ponía en su camino era brutalmente masacrado y reducido a una pulpa sanguinolenta.

Hasta que finalmente alcanzó su objetivo.

-¡DEVUELVANME A MI HIJA AHORA!- exigió la belleza salvaje a la deidad pokemon que acababa de arrancarle la cabeza a la última de las invocaciones del Sanin usando solo sus dientes.

 **-Hicimos una petición para ayudar a este horrible sitio y la parte afectada aceptó nuestros términos-** le explicó Dialga a la afligida madre- **Se que te duele lo que Hicimos, pero fue por el bien mayor.**

-¡AL DIABLO CON ESO!- bramó igual de furiosa la mujer- ESTA ALDEA SE PUEDE IR AL DEMONIO, MI HIJA ES LO ÚNICO QUE ME IMPORTA. ¡DEVUELVEMELA AHORA!

Y para mayor enojo de Tsume, Dialga río de forma estridente y colocando un loop creó una pseudo dimensión para hablar con la mujer en privado.

 **Acabas de dar la respuesta que deseaba oir-** celebró sonriendo la diosa- **sin embargo lamento decirte que no tengo yo a tu hija y ninguno de mis hermanos la tiene.**

-Pero…Dijeron que la querian como esclava…- se derrumbó lentamente Tsume.

 **-Eso sólo fue una prueba, ver si realmente se sacrificaba a ella misma por salvar a los demas.-** explicó la deidad pokemon- **Leí su** **mente, a ella le interesaba sacrificarse por ustedes , su madre y sus tres hermanos, no por la aldea o su clan, si su vida se podía cambiar los la de sus seres queridos, estaba dispuesta a ese sacrificio. Ella busca redención y se la dimos.**

-¿Eso que significa?- preguntó con una brisa de esperanza la Inuzuka.

 **-Soy una deidad, para mi crear ciertos eventos no es difícil-** explico **\- Con ayuda del señor del espacio y de el guardián de la vida le dimos a su hija la oportunidad de redimirse ayudando a otros, viviendo una nueva vida, borramos su memoria, la convertimos en alguien completamente distinto con una edad aleatoria y la mandamos a un lugar y momento al azar.**

La Inuzuka se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar, por lo que iba oyendo, intuía que perdió a su hija para siempre, ella jamás podría obligar a un dios a devolverle a su hija o a….

-Cambiare de lugar con ella- se arrodilló la matriarca- se lo suplicó, devuelvala y cambiare de lugar con ella.

La deidad negó con la cabeza y añadio.

 **-Ella regreso a Konoha, exactamente veinte años en el pasado, la encontraron fuera de la aldea, inconsciente…**

############

Una kunouchi eliminó a otro shinobi de Oto con sobrada facilidad, la jounin sonrió divertida, al ver en primera persona (Y en paradoja) lo ocurrido con ella misma, recobró la memoria de lo ocurrido.

-Genial, acabó de descubrir que teóricamente tengo en realidad cincuenta y ocho años…

La kunouchi dejó de lado ese pensamiento y se concentró en la invasión pero pensó de forma repentina "me preguntó si mamá se tomara a bien ese detallito."

##########

El Uchiha finalmente alcanzó a Temari y a Gaara que seguía quejándose de una fuerte jaqueca, la rubia de Suna estaba realmente nerviosa, si el Uchiha los había alcanzado, significaba que Kankuro fallo en retrasarlo, en el menor de los casos su hermano estaba herido; y en las demá posibilidades…. Ella simplemente no quería enfocarse en ellas.

-A un lado, no te entrometas- le ordenó de forma pedante el azabache- a menos que quieras quedar como el amante de las muñecas. **(¿Vas a seguir con eso autor?)** [Nada, que eso opina Sasuke de ti, reclamos a él].

La rubia bajo con delicadeza a su hermano que seguía semi inconsciente por la jaqueca y sin siquiera meditarlo, beso con amor y ternura a su hermano menor en la frente, sacó su abanico y se preparó para encarar a Sasuke.

-No permitiré que pongas tus asquerosas manos sobre Gaara- le amenazó Temari- Primero muerta antes de dejar que eso pase.

-Eso puede arreglarse niña tonta- sonrió de forma predadora Sasuke y agregó- Quizás y si me haces sudar, te capture como mi esclava personal para que engendres a Uchihas poderosos.

-¡AHORA VOY A BORRARTE TU ESTÚPIDA SONRISA!- exclamó furiosa Temari.

Mientras tanto….

"¿Porque tengo ganas de romperle la cara a Sasuke por insultar a la chica de Suna?" se preguntaba el vago que pensaba que eso era en extremo problemático.

"¿Porque tengo ganas de matar al Uchiha?" se preguntaba barría la zona de los ANBU raíz para evitar que interfirieran en la pelea que se avecina, tarea que también el Uzuki tenía.

Porque efectivamente, Sasuke se atribuyó la derrota de Kankuro creyendo que su doppelganger lo había matado.

Regresando a la pelea, Temari atacó rápidamente a Sasuke usando su abanico, el Uchiha salto a la enramada del bosque protegiéndose de la poderosa ráfaga de aire, sólo tendria que esperar un momento y su oportunidad vendría.

#############

Neji había llegado al complejo Hyuga donde no le sorprendía ver que era defendido por la rama secundaria, lo que le sorprendía era que las féminas de Uzu estuvieran ahi, con su forma gijinka liberada, al prodigio Hyuga le tuvo ese detalle relativamente sin cuidado al ver que ellas ayudaban a repeler a sus agresores, tarea a la que los pokemon masculinos se integraban junto al genin de Konoha.

Ya que toda la rama secundaria al fin estaba reunida, Diana lanzó una bengala verde al aire como señal poniendo a todos en guardia.

No paso mucho para que Xerneas llegara rápidamente al sitió, el magnánimo dios de la vida se paro en el patio del complejo viéndose majestuosamente compasivo y empatico con ellos.

Momentos después apareció Lucca, que acarició a su hermano en su verdadera forma para calmar un poco a los shinobi de Konoha ahi reunidos.

-Xerneas, haz los honores- pidió la diosa a su hermano que comenzó a brillar con fuerza.

Tres flamas azules aparecieron de pronto y se pararon frente a todos,.enemigos y Hyuga veían curiosos lo que iba a pasar.

Las almas en forma de flama revelaron su identidad sorprendido a todos en especial a Neji que lloraba como niño pequeño, momentos después, las almas se volvieron tangibles y dos de ellas (Kisashi y Karai) abrazaron a Neji ante la mirada empatica de Hana Hyuga.

-¿Pero que…?- decía entrecortado Neji que no podía articular palabra.

-Lamentamos el haberte dejado sólo hijo- decía llorando feliz por el reencuentro Karai- que grande y Guapo te has puesto.

-¿Como es…?- seguía en Shock el Genio que pese a la precaria situación de estar en guerra, sonreía con la más absoluta felicidad.

Mientras, Lucca chasqueo sus dedos e instantes después, Hanabi aparecía frente a todos , para gran conmoción de la rama secundaria.

-¿Donde estoy?- preguntó la niña asustada- ¿Como llegue aquí?

Ahora fue el turno de la matriarca Hyuga para abrazar a su hija que de alguna forma la reconoció y mandando al demonio las enseñanzas de su clan, abrazo con mucho amor a su madre.

Kizashi llegó a donde estaba Ko y le hizo una pregunta de forma directa.

-¿Les gustaría ir a vivir a un lugar donde fueran libres?

################

Temari cayo de forma pesada frente a Gaara, Sasuke había lanzado un par de shuriken con cable amarrado en ellos y además el cable estaba impregnado de un muy inflamable combustible, por lo que la rubia cayó con quemaduras en su cuerpo, todo por tratar de proteger al pelirrojo.

En su mente, la biju vio todo y enfureció bastante, de forma errática le llegaron imágenes de Kurama, Chomei y Matatabi protegiéndola de los abusos de Gyuki, Saiken y Goku (Nunca falta el hermano gandalla). Locura o no, la Tanuki respetaba eso, Temari pese a todo amaba a Gaara y no dudó en protegerlo, pese a que dejarlo morir o a su suerte era más fácil, decidió quedarse y pelear, además estaba el hecho de que recordaba a una voz amable que le pedía en su agonía, proteger a Temari y sus hermanos…. Y el Uchiha sonriendo de forma por demás arrogante por obtener un premio hizo que la ya de por si agresiva biju, viera todo en rojo.

" **¡Matalo, matalo, quiero su sangre!"** exigía el biju a su carcelero que recobraba la compostura.

-Sasuke Uchiha, aunque seas débil, tu vas a validar mi existencia.

-¡VAS A PAGAR CARO EL HABERME LLAMADO DEBIL!- arremetió contra el Jinchuriki, bastante furioso el Uchiha.

##############

Kushina bloqueo otro embate enemigo mientras veía con el rabillo del ojo el domo de energía que los guardaespaldas de Orochi Jackson habían creado, dentro de el, Mito y los demás ya habían comenzado a luchar contra Arcelia y Hiruzen y para gran sorpresa de muchos, la Feudal estaba sosteniendo un combate por demás "parejo" contra Harishama y Mito, lo que hacia estremecet a varios por notar el poder real de la pokemon. Y es que entrecomille Parejo, porque la peliblanca le estaba poniendo una buena al matrimonio Senju.

##############

Gaara había liberado una buena parte del poder de , su cara estaba cubierta casi en su mayoría por una máscara de tanuki de un ojo dorado en una esclerótica negra y con una inusual pupila. También teia su cuerpo parcialmente cubierto de arena dándole la apareciena de un tanuki, para el Uchiha fue una revelación el ver a un verdadero Jinchuriki, aunque fuera el más débil de ellos, no dudaba que si lo mataba el imbécil de Ozai tendría que levantar el estúpido castigo wueble impuso.

Así que confiando y sin precaución alguna se lanzó de frente contra el pelirrojo, con un chidori en la mano derecha que trinaba desafiante y listo para cubrir a su creador de gloria….. Hasta que el plan se estrelló estrepitosamente.

-Armadura de aire- se protegió Gaara con una capa extra de ayuda, dejando sorprendido al Uchiha que no creía que el jinchuriki fuera capaz de usar al elemento aire en su defensa, lo que lo jodía a lo grande ya que el aire en cierto modo era su antagonistas. No podría usar jutsus de fuego y el único de rayo que conocía no sería eficaz. Vaya que estaba jodido.

#############

Izumi Uchiha había dado alcance al fin a los genin que iban tras Sasuke., una vez más Asami tuvo que irse al ser despedida por los demás. Ahora Shino, Sakura y Shikamaru se quedaban a lidiar con dos miembros más de La compañía, la única pareja del grupo que sólo tenía integrantes femeninos.

-Parece que llegue a tiempo- decía la Uchiha activando el Sharingan- Sakura, ve con Asami, quizás seas de ayuda allá.

La pelirrosa acato la orden y se alejó dejando a los demás a luchar contra las Señoritas Día del Niño y día de la Niña.

-Mei, parece que será un dos contra tres- decía Día del niño.

-Satsuki, ¿Que tal si emparejó más las cosas? - preguntó la hermana.

La chica asintió y convocó a un par de criatura, una parecía una especie deConejo gigante y la otra era ¿Un gato gigante con un palanquín?.

-Hora de llamar a Tony Tony- decía Shikamaru.

-A ver como se las arregla el gatito con Poe.

Y tras invocar a un ciervo mediano con la nariz azul y a un cuervo Gigante, inició nuevamente una pelea por la supervivencia de Konoha.

################

Asami llegó a tiempo para ver a Sasuke siendo estrujado por la arena de Gaara, el pelirrojo se veía más bien decepcionado de la pelea que sostuvo con el Uchiha que no le duró para nada.

Sasuke se creía invencible y con la victoria ennla bosla por ser un Uchiha y pago caro su error.

El pelirrojo lo abrumó con sus muy veloces jutsus u habilidades de biju contra las que el inmaduro Sharingan de Sasuke no tenía oportunidad.

Rapidamente el azabache se dio cuenta que sociopata o no, no debió meterse con la rubia de Suna.

A la peliblanca le pareció raro que ni Naruto ni Daisuke hubieran aparecido, sin embargo, eso sólo infló su ego y se preparó imprudentemente a atacar.

-Rasengan- atacó por "sorpresa " al pelirrojo de Suna, sólo para que el se hiciera a un lado y el jutsu insignia de su padre se estrellara contra un árbol haciéndolo aserrín.

-Si tantas ganas de morir tienes ex Uzumaki ¿Quien soy yo para negarte tu deseo?- expresó con mucho sadismo el pelirrojo a una paralizada por miedo kunoichi- ¡ENTIERRO DE ARENA!.

La genin vio todo en cámara lenta, como la ola de arena la rodeaba y estaba apuntó de alcanzarla y como algo llegaba para evitarlo, arrojándola lejos d el trayectoria de la arena, pero esa persona quedó atrapada en su lugar. Instantes después, esa personas fue estrujada hasta la muerte, ante la mirada complacida del ojiverde.

Asami temblaba mucho, y volteo hacia otro lado para tratar de sacudirse el miedo y lo hizo, ahora se sentía la peor basura del mundo.

Porque vio debajo de la pelota de arena, una zapatilla de Kunoichi, justo como las que Sakura Usaba.

##############

Kabuto Yakushi jadeaba bastante agotado. El médico y funda oficial de Orochimaru se sacó la rifa del tigre al toparse a la princesa ojiperla mientras esta ayudaba a un internado a ponerse a salvo, el peligros ignoró todas las voces en su cabeza que le decían que meterse con Gisele era la peor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido, su orgullo e ignorancia le jugaron en contra y a lo grande.

No sólo la princesa era fuerte, era una guerrera muy experimentada. Kabuto hasta ahora recibía una paliza de muy pocos golpes. Al shinobi le habían roto varias costillas, tenía dislocada la mandíbula debido al último uppercut que Gisele le dio y apenas y se sostenía en pie debido a que juraba que las dos rodillas estaban astilladas. Y lo peor es que su adversaria estaba como si nada.

-Rinde de una vez Jhonny- le decía burlona la deidad- Orochi Burton saldrá vivo de esta si mi madre es piadosa, pero tu no, a menos que te rindas.

-Jamas- le contestó tras escupir en un acto de estupidez o valentía, juzga eso querido lector.

-En fin- dijo la deidad encogiéndose de hombros- hora de morir.

Pulso umbrío.

Y Kabuto fue impactado por una gran cantidad de chakra Yang que envolvió a su cuerpo en una mortaja de sombras mientras el médico abandonaba el mundo.

Kabuto pudo ver a una mujer que usaba un hábito , la mujer le sonrio tiernamente antes de correr a abrazarlo.

-Nono, yo…- decía muy avergonzado y triste el shinobi.

-Hijo mío, sin importar que, aún te amo, te estaré esperando en el paraíso una vez que purgues tus faltas, ahora sólo nos queda esperar doscientos años antes de que volvamos a vernos.

El Yakushi lloró desconsolado, aún así, con esa esperanza y tomando la mano de su madre adoptiva, iba al purgatorio a pagar por sus atrocidades cometidas en vida.

Mientras eso pasaba la deidad oscura esbozo una mueca de satisfacción.

"Da gracias que tu madre rogó mucho por esa oportunidad, no la desperdicies" pensó la diosa mientras en su mente podía oír a la mujer darle las gracias por enviar a su hijo al purgatorio en vez de arrojarlo al infierno.

 **Y corte.**

 **Como ven, ya sabemos que ocurrió en realidad con Hana.**

 **Desde el principio lo planee así, sólo hagan cuentas de las pistas sutiles que di para que den con la identidad de la kunoihi.**

 **Por otro lado, vemos un poco de lo que planeaban en realidad, piensen que más que salvar a la rama secundaria, quieren desestabilizar a la aldea al llevarse a la rama y a las herederas.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "Revelaciones".**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	26. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review.**

 **Invitado**

Gracias.

 **Jgm**

Gracias, esperó este teguste **.**

 **Clandestino**

Sobre Sakura aún falta , de Naruto sólo sabremos que paso pero no a cabalidad y si, sabremos quien es realmente.

 **Pirata**

No me cansare de decir en que algo que perdio y que siempre me dolió es que a veces ganaba el más listo y no el más fuerte, de ahí que siempre será épica para mi la pelea de Shikamaru VS Hidan. Aquí he entrado en la dinámica de hacer eso, usar estratagemas, estrategias y demás muestras de ingenio.

 **Comenzamos.**

Orochimaru pensaba que sería sencillo vengarse de la aldea, solo necesitaba de un plan ingenioso y de el momento adecuado.

El plan era tan simple como efectivo y ejecutado a cabalidad era capaz de derribar a cualquier aldea shinobi sin importar que tan fuerte fuera. Sólo tenía que tener un país para él y el apoyo de un aliado igual de receloso que él, aunque sin el mismo grado de peligrosidad y ya lo demás saldría sólo.

Pedochinaru tanteo a Iwa, pero extrañamente el viejo Onoki estuvo reacio a ayudarle, si bien no planteó el plan a cabalidad y sus intenciones, era claro que el viejo no se pondría de su lado.

Tampoco lo haría Kumo, el Raikage no sólo desestimó su proposición, si quería su ayuda invariablemente tendría que pagar con Jutsus, Kekkei genkai y cualquier cosa que ayudará a su aldea a tomar aquel lugar que legítimamente era suyo.

La guerra civil en Kiri los hacía inviables, por lo que el Sannin se decantó por cooperar con Suna, la aldea tenía sus propios rencores con Konoha, rencores irónicamente provocados por Danzō. El ambicioso consejero había usado su Sharingan robado para influenciar a Tenzin, el señor feudal del país del Viento para que comenzará a usar más los servicios de Konoha. Gracioso, cuando se reunió con Danzō y le hizo notar eso, el halcón no reconoció que ese error le granjeó un enemigo a la aldea, antes acusó a la incapacidad de Suna para revertir la situación.

Así pues, con el País de los campos de arroz tomado por él ; tras asesinar a todos los gobernantes y con el apoyo de Suna, sabía que sólo era cosa de tener el plan perfecto.

Con todos los elementos de su plan listo, era sólo cuestión de llevarlo a cabo y reunir los frutos de él.

¡SOLO PARA VER QUE NADA SALIÓ COMO LO PLANEO! Arcelia pese a tener motivos para ayudarlo, incluso unirse, en este momento, estaba luchando para evitar que la aldea cayera, no sabía porque y no le importaba, a Orochimaru nadie lo hacia enojar sin pagar el precio y vaya que le debía mucho a él.

###########

 **Diez minutos antes.**

El domo protector iba cayendo sobre Hiruzen y Orochimaru, Mifune y Mei ya se habían retirado con sus feudales y Ozai ya estaba siendo asediado.

La deidad pokémon también era acosada pero al igual que el feudal del fuego, ella despedazaba a todos los que se pusieran en su rango de ataque, cuando la barrera caía, la feudal se adelantó hacia ella y se metió a ella junto a su kage.

Ahora el Sanin, Hiruzen y la gente del país del Sol estaban encerradas con Orochimaru o mejor dicho, el Sanin y el Hokage estaban encerrados con ellos.

-Kukuku, que bueno que podré hacerte pagar por tu interferencia- decaí el albino mientras le dedicaba su más asquerosa sonrisa a la deidad- así que muere, elemento tierra, shuriken de rocas.

Y las rocas se abalanzaron contra la deidad.

El collar que traía Arcelia brillo específicamente una cuenta verde y envolvió en su luz a la deidad, al disiparse, ahora tenía el cabello verde menta y los ojos verde jade, pero no era lo único.

-Balas semilla- escupió la diosa las semillas que fueron anulando al potente jutsu del Sanin.

Cuando Orochimaru iba a volver a atacar fue envuelto en un aura azul y lanzado violentamente contra un muro, otro, El piso, el techo y tomó un tour por las cuatro esquinas de la barrera que lo quemaba al estar en todo momento, en contacto con ella.

Para asombro de Orochimaru y de Hiruzen,Máximo era el responsable de esa increíble hazaña.

-No me queda de otra más que sacar ese as desde ahora- maldecía en voz alta el Chabelo Shinobi- ¡EDO TENSEI!.

##

Un ANBU con máscara de perro veía deleitado la escena, mientras Orochimaru hacia los sellos para usar el infame Jutsu, el único ojo Sharingan del misterioso sujeto brillaba con avidez.

"Un paso más cerca, sólo uno más. Ahora sólo falta que Uryu capture al Kyubi y estaremos en la línea correcta"

##

Lentamente los ataúdes iban saliendo desde la tierra. Tres ataúdes salieron para coraje de Orochimaru.

De ellos salieron El primer Hokage, su hermano y la esposa del primero, al salir vieron todo a su alrededor, poniéndose nerviosa la Uzumaki al ver a la deidad.

-T...Ta..Tayuya- se sorprendieron todos al ver a Tayuya Uzumaki en el lugar.

-Me confunden mucho con ella- aclaró la deidad- mi nombre es Arcelia Uzuki, feudal del país del Sol.

-Me sorprende mucho que dejaran fundar un país a alguien- admitía Tobirama Senju- debió de comprar tierra y eso…

-Kukuku, no hay tiempo para eso- corto el Sanin las cosas para alivio de Mito que tenía un mal presentimiento y colocando talismanes para controlar a los resucitados les ordenó atacar a la deidad y a su ex sensei.

"Maldito Kabuto, se supone que tambien iba a traer a Biwako y a Sakumo Hatake usando a los dos equipos genin como sacrificio" seguía maldiciendo el padre Maciel.

######

 **País de las Olas.**

-¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS COCINERO DE QUINTA!- Explotó Sanji mientras trataba de patear a Zoro mientras este bloqueaba con sus tres katanas la patada.

-¿Ves a otro cocinero de quinta por aquí?- sonrió de forma ladina el peliverde.

Los genin habían escapado gracias al sacrificio de Zaku y de una joven llamada Nel, quienes se quedaron a cubrir sus huellas, Kin huyó con los tres nacidos en Nami, por lo que Kabuto se vio forzado a buscar sustitutos encontrando sólo dos pues Nel había muerto inmolándose.

Ahora el rubio y el peliverde tenían una de sus clásicas discusión siendo separados para asombro de Nami y de Kin, por Robín con ayuda de sus clones Hana Hana.

-¿Realmente tienen que portarse así?- preguntaba la azabache de Las olas sonriendo de forma enfermiza a los varones que se pusieron pálidos y se calmaron en el acto.

-¡Nami, Sanji, Ace! Oyeron la voz de Tsunami que corría a ver a los shinobi .

Todos sonríen alegres, su país es libre y todos volvieron sanos y salvos.

##

El segundo Hokage evadió un jab del Uzukage por nada, Máximo sólo estaba calando al revivido para alargar la pelea, Mito Uzumaki estaba al fin al alcance de si señora, por lo que él alargaría tanto como fuera posible, la matriarca Uzumaki pagaría muy caro por sus acciones.

#############

 **Uzu el día que… ya se la saben.**

-Madre, ¿Que harás ese día?- preguntó Naruto a su mamá.

-Yo, voy a darle la paliza de su vida a Mito Uzumaki- contestó alzando el puño derecho la diosa- me las arreglaré para sacar sus trapos sucios a la luz, veremos cómo le va con eso.

#######

-Elemento agua, Tsunami- lanzó Tobirama su devastador jutsu creyendo que Máximo moriría con él, lo que lo acongojaba.

El Sanin había hecho los talismanes de tal modo que sus marionetas serían conscientes en todo momento, pero no tendrían libertad en su cuerpo. De ahí que se lamentará por haber matado al pokemon…. O eso creía.

Máximo estaba ileso gracias a que se teletrasporto, asombrando al kage de verlo sin un rasguño, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

-Supongo que eres el líder de tu aldea Shinobi- comentó el Senju recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta- entonces ¿Como se llama la aldea shinobi de la cual eres líder?

-Soy el Uzukage- contestó el pelilila asombrado al nidaime.

La mente del Senju trabajo a toda velocidad dándose cuenta de la terrible verdad, entristeciendo sobremanera al antiguo kage.

-Ya veo- dijo con pesar- pero entonces aclarame ¿Porque elegir a Uzu para fundar un nuevo país?.

-Mi señora es una legítima heredera de Uzu- le dio la mentira a el nidaime - antes de ser Arcelia, el nombre de mi señora era Kagome Higurashi.

-Eso lo explica- concordó el kage que recibió un gancho que lo hizo doblarse de dolor, mientras se levantaba, de cara al monumento Kage vio algo que no le gusto…

Mientras la diosa reducía a cenizas a un dragón de madera que trató de matarla, la ahora pelirroja tuvo que evadir rápidamente a Mito que en vano trató de acertarle un golpe en la cabeza para matarla.

La deidad suprema ladeo la cabeza y tomo su brazo, le levantó y la arrojó contra el piso azotandola con mucha fuerza para estupefacción de los presentes.

Y no le dio tiempo de tomar aire, Arcelia la acosó a patadas mientras un clon se entretenía frenando al Shodaime que veía impotente y impactado que una mujer pudiera frenar y maltratar a si a su esposa, más aún, no entendía el motivo del patente odio que la feudal le tenía.

#######

 **Hace ocho años.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la adopción de Naruto y las cosas iban mejorando poco a poco, aún eran constantes las pesadillas y aún veía receloso las multitudes, enfureciendo a la deidad por ello. Si por Arceus fuera, ella en persona iría a Konoha y convertiría en un cráter humeante el lugar luego de juzgar quienes eran dignos de ser salvados. Así que respiró hondo y fue a su dormitorio a meditar pues necesitaba hablar con Kurama.

La diosa accedió rápidamente a su forma astral y se metió en su hijo que en ese momento se entretenía con su hija mayor planeando una buena broma a su guardia real.

Arcelia llegó a donde Kurama estaba y le pidió que le contará con lujo de detalle qué ocurrió para que fuera sellada dentro de Mito Uzumaki. La biju respiro cansada y comenzó su relato.

Hace aproximadamente setenta años, una recién fundada Konoha se alzaba lentamente como una solución bastante buena para eliminar los conflictos entre clanes shinobi, más aún, los clanes que fundaron la aldea eran antagónicos, dando a entender que esa era la solución y el medio para la paz. Ahora bien, muchos daban más crédito a Hashirama que a Madara por la idea cuando era una idea completamente compartida, lo que fue plantando la semilla de la envidia dentro de él. Por lo que Kurama supo por las diatribas de Mito, al principio el Uchiha no era nada hostil hacia su camarada pero eso fue cambiando lentamente.

Uno de los primeros roces a los que llegaron tenía que ver con la aceptación de que clanes debían quedarse en la aldea y el trato que debían de darles. Madara no estuvo de acuerdo en incluir a los Hyuga debido a dos cosas, su lugar de origen y su falso sentido de nobleza.

El clan Hyuga era originario del país de los demonios, el Byakugan de hecho se decía que era usado en el para verificar que la vida había abandonado el cuerpo y así las sacerdotisas Hyuga hicieran el ritual debido, pero la guerra civil del país los orilló a huir, ahora se sentían nobles sólo porque la mayoría de su prestigio venía del hecho de que eran monjes y sacerdotes, lo que hacía hervir la sangre del Uchiha, más aún, cuando pidieron a sus aliados, el clan Uzumaki, un sello para evitar que robaran su línea de sangre, él intuía que algo malo iba a salir de ello y vaya que el tiempo le dio la razón.

El caso es que lentamente las diferencias entre ambos se acentuaron y eso lentamente iba a desencadenar en una guerra civil dentro de la aldea.

Mientras eso sucedía, ella se había hecho amiga de dos jóvenes, Okuni Kagawa y Eizan Kaburagi que venían del país de los pájaros, la pareja de jovencitos no le mostraron miedo, por lo que la biju logró congeniar bien con ellos, el par de jóvenes y la biju se dirigían al país de la Cascada a ver a Chomei y a sus protegidos Akemi y Kabuto Aburame. Habían oído de Konoha y tanto la escarabajo como la Kitsune creían que esa sería una buena idea. Si de alguna forma ellas ayudaban a fundar una aldea ,quizás y sus otros siete hermanos dejarían de vagar y finalmente podrían tener compañía.

Lástima que eso no iba a pasar. La biju encontró a Madara y este le engañó, le dijo que era un espía de Tsukigakure que sería el nombre de su aldea, aparentemente Konoha iba a atacar el lugar para evitar que ellos surgieran y debido a que su hermana tenía que hibernar para mudar de piel…... La biju imprudentemente le creyó a Madera y atacó la aldea… con ese terrible resultado.

Kurama lloró e imploró por meses a Mito que le oyera, le trató de decir sobre su inocencia, pero sus intentos por limpiar su nombre cayeron en oídos sordos y lo peor ocurrió un par de semanas después.

Mito sugirió a Hashirama atrapar a los demás biju por precaución y fue tan lejos como para decir que los deberían repartir a las demás grandes aldeas para que así se viera su buena voluntad.

El ingenuo kage creyó en las palabras de su esposa y así comenzaron su tarea, cazando a sus hermanos de uno por uno comenzando con Chomei por ser la más cercana hasta terminar con Saiken que fue el último en ser capturado. Lo que entristeció sobremanera a la biju ya que ella presenció todo en primera fila, mientras rogaba al matrimonio para que se detuviera, pero como en todo, cayó en oídos sordos.

Creyó que habría una posibilidad cuando notó que la edad comenzaba a pasarles factura a Mito. Sabía que a ella no le quedaría otra que dejarla ir o en caso de ser encerrada nuevamente, sería mucha su mala suerte si su nueva carcelera era tan indolente como la Uzumaki… como se equivocó.

Mito usó un sello especial para mantener sus actividades en secreto para Kurama, no fue hasta que una Kushina de diez años llegó, fue que la Uzumaki dejó de tomar esa precaución. La zorra vio aquello como un acto cruel y es que sólo veía como la joven era envenenada para odiarla.

Ahora encerrada en Kushina la situación fue la misma. Nuevamente rogó por meses una oportunidad para aclarar el malentendido, pero la Uzumaki se negó a oírla. Kushina acusó de mentirosa y tramposa a la biju y se negó a oírla, luego las cosas empeoraron aparentemente cuando ese Uchiha la liberó en el pueblo.

Al liberarse de su control, ella trató de huir pero fue atrapada nuevamente por esas infames cadenas.

Suplicó y lloró, juró que jamás sabrían de ella, pero ni Minato ni Kushina le creyeron. ¡FUERON TAN LEJOS COMO PARA CREER QUE SU GRITO DE AGONÍA AL SER DESPOJADA DE SU CHAKRA ERA UN AULLIDO DESAFIANTE! Eso la indignó mucho y se indignó más al ver que el odio que le tenían a ella, a hacer sufrir a su nuevo carcelero.

############

-¿Que hace el rostro de Hiruzen en el monumento?- preguntó curioso el nidaime.

-Kukuku, ese monumento es en honor a los kages- decía el Sannin mientras evadía apenas un puñetazo del pokemon viendo la estupefacción en el rostro de Tobirama, le hizo una seña al uzukage, aceptando este la proposición. Discretamente Arcelia activo un sello especial que encendió los altavoces de emergencia de la aldea. La hora de la venganza suprema había llegado al fin.

################

Tsume seguía pensando una posible identidad para su hija, hace veinte años ella regresó , con una edad aleatoria y sin recuerdos…. O eso pensaba hasta que….

############

 **Konoha hace veinte años.**

Una joven Tsume regresaba de su misión junto a unos colegas de su propio clan, venían de regreso por la puerta este cuando vieron un destello rojo y curiosos se acercaron a ver. Al llegar al sitio había una niña tirada en el piso, la pequeña tenía el pelo púrpura por lo que podían ver estaba inconsciente.

Algo le dijo a Tsume que debía proteger a la niña, así que la cargo y la llevaron a la aldea.

Ahí, Tsunade la valoró diciendo que sólo estaba inconsciente, horas después la niña despertó con una fuerte jaqueca y gracias a una evaluación Psicológica de parte de Kita Yamanaka, la abuela de Ino, les extraño que sus recuerdos estuvieran profundamente sellados.

-¿Al menos recuerda tu nombre?- preguntó la Yamanaka , la niña con lágrimas en los ojos sólo mencionó que sólo podía recordar un nombre, así que luego de darlo a conocer, le dieron esa identidad a la niña. ¿Que nombre recordó la pequeña? Yugao Uzuki.

##

La matriarca recordó aquello y olfateando dio con el rastro de la joven, quería ver si aquello era verdad, quizá y la espadachín no fuera su hija, pero eso no significaba que debería dejar las cosas así.

Al dar con ella, la Shichibukai luchaba contra varios shinobi enemigos.

La pelipurpura pudo sentir a Tsume ,así que acabó con sus oponentes en el acto. Se dio la vuelta y sólo dijo las siguientes palabras:

-Si, tu suposición es correcta.

#########.

-No sabía que el Edo Tensei tuviera un efecto secundario de amnesia- decía burlón Orochi Jackson- si usted fue quien eligió a Sarutobi sensei como su sucesor.

-Eso no es cierto- acusó el antiguo kage- Nunca elegiría a alguien como mi hermano, Hiruzen es tan parecido a mi hermano que a mis ojos eso lo hacía indigno del puesto.

Su ingenuidad, su creencia que todos merecen segundas oportunidades… ve que ocasionaron. No, a quien elegí fue a Shiki Aburame, quizá no era tan fuerte como Hiruzen, pero eso lo compensaba con una gran lealtad y un gran y frío intelecto, él habría sido un gran Hokage.

La mayoría de los que estaban en el domo y la aldea en general estaba conmocionada.

Danzō lo sabía en cierto modo, sabía que su rival no era muy de la devoción de su sensei, lo que le carcomía, al Halcón de guerra; siempre le pareció una injusticia que su rival fuera elegido, ahora estaba además furioso, porque alguien jugó con el sistema. Si bien seguía decepcionado de saber que aún así, no tuvo oportunidad para ser kage, coincidía con Tobirama, el Aburame habría sido mejor Hokage que Hiruzen, habría trabajado mejor con él.

-¿Nada que decir Uzumaki?- preguntó burlona la deidad al ver la cara de Mito.

-No se de que hablas- negó la Uzumaki mientras recibía un jab.

-¿Ah no?- decía burlona la peliblanca- entonces niegas haber usado un genjutsu y tus habilidades en fuinjutsu para reescribir la memoria de los que fueron en esa misión para que pudieras colocar a Sarutobi como Hokage, niegas haber filtrado la información Madara para que localizara al Kyubi.

Los altavoces claramente podían transmitir la sensación de "Niña atrapada con las manos en el tarro de galletas" dejando de piedra a los de Konoha al oír aquello, pero fue más el shock sobre todo para Kushina por lo último- Y supongo que también niegas haber participado en la destrucción de Uzu.

-Cariño ¿De qué habla esta mujer?- preguntó alterado el Shodaime mientras recibía una patada de la deidad, de estar vivo eso le habría causado mucho daño.

-¡ESAS SON CALUMNIAS!- Estalló la Uzumaki- ¿Que ganaba yo al hacer todo eso?

-Veamos…. Mantener la Konoha de tu esposo- decía la diosa- se que jamás estuviste convencida de que tu marido fundara la aldea con Madara Uchiha, se que tu fuiste la que le filtró la información del Kyubi, que ella no atacó influenciada por un genjutsu, que la razón para convencer a tu esposo de cazar a los demás Biju obedecía en realidad a que ellos tarde o temprano descubrirán tu engaño.

Luego tenemos a Hiruzen, el es tan parecido a ti…. .Mito no quería ni imaginarse a la aldea bajo el mando de alguien como Danzō, así que ella emboscó con una trampa a los sobrevivientes de esa misión y usando sus habilidades les reescribió la memoria. ¿O me equivocó nidaime Hokage?

El peligris asintió, él jamás habría consentido a ese idealista como su sucesor y eso es lo que le extrañó al ver la cara del Sarutobi junto a la suya en ese monumento.

-Luego está el asunto de Uzu- siguió la deidad sacando a la luz las cosas, con todo y que Mito cegada por la desesperación y la ira trataba de callarla arrancando su cabeza- el Shodaime Uzukage se dio cuenta de que no era posible que Madara lograra controlar al Kyubi, así que en cartas comenzó a pedirte que la liberaran apenas murieras y que eso debía hacerse con los demás Biju, Tu filtraste esos documentos entre las demás grandes aldeas sabiendo que no renunciaran a las " armas " que les dio Konoha y por ello se unieron para derribar a Uzu. También se ,que debido a que sólo un Uzumaki podía contener al Kyubi, sacaste a Kushina de ahí y sola, ni Kaede, Rushana, o Arashi, los hermanos de esa estúpida eran admiradores tuyos, podrían haber influenciado a la torpe y cabía la posibilidad de que se descubriera el engaño, así que con ayuda de un par de mercenarios separaste a los hermanos y prometiste a Kushina ir por ellos, pero le dijiste que murieron asesinados.

Y la tarada creyó en ti así, sin más… Cuánto daño, sólo por preservar un sueño.

##

Karin oyó todo en un lugar seguro y lloraba a moco tendido, esa estúpida de Mito….. Por los golpes que se seguían oyendo era claro que iba perdiendo la pelea, su primo tuvo razón, su madre iba a vengar a su familia de la puñalada por la espalda de uno de los suyos.

Mientras, Tayuya oyó todo y ató los cabos sueltos, tuvo familia, no debía estar sola, pero esa perra hija de su….. Le arrebató a los suyos… hasta que oyó que los tres tuvieron hijos, tenía una prima llamada Karin, otra llamada Karui y un primo llamado Naruto. Al acabar la invasión ella iría a Uzu, por la paliza que ese kage le estaba dando a Michael Jackson, estaba claro para Tayuya que en ese lugar podría estar protegida de Orochimaru.

Mientras, la aldea estaba con la moral por el suelo, la gran Mito Uzumaki era una mujer vil y manipuladora, básicamente su aldea gracias a sus engaños había estado apuñalando a cualquiera que se metiera con sus intereses. Danzō aprobaba aquello, pero sólo él. Los Novatos que seguían en el lugar oyeron asqueados todo, los líderes de clan no sabían ni que pensar en su mayoría…. Oroku días atrás había citado a Naruto en su hogar y le pidió asilo en su país, Konoha había mancillado a su benefactora y las malas decisiones tomadas en la aldea les habían perjudicado, simplemente no podían seguir ahí. Un día atrás, el Uzuki le planeta aquello a su madre que aceptó encantada de quitarle un clan a la aldea completo y lesionar a otro.

Sabía que con las cosas que puso en marcha, a la aldea le sería difícil reponerse, si lo lograban o no ya no era su problema, era eso o convertirlos en un cráter.

##

-Mito…. ¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó con el rostro desencajado el Shodaime que convocaba otro dragón de madera para atacar a Arcelia- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer todo eso?

-Cariño, tu sueño, si quería preservar la aldea debía mantener las malas hierbas fuera, con Madara como Nidaime, Danzō habría llegado a Hokage y después alguien igual o peor que él, al sacarlo de la ecuación, hice mucho bien- se defendía llorando la Uzumaki- si Sanosuke Uzumaki hubiera cumplido su amenaza de liberar a los Biju habría habido una nueva guerra mundial y nos hubieran involucrado. Hice lo necesario para mantener a salvo a la aldea.

El Senju se alejó de su mujer y siguió atacando a la deidad muy dolido, no podía creer que se había casado con un monstruo de esa calaña, ahora que lo pensaba bien, jamás había visto a Mito en el mundo Puro, lo que en su momento creyó que era tan simple como que el lugar era muy grande y debia buscarla bien, ahora sabía que era debido a que Mito se estaba pudriendo en el infierno.

El Sanin oyó todo y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ¡que deleite oír ese melodrama! La aldea estaba llena de santurrones, eso siempre lo supo, pero esto…. ¡Ah! Era música para sus oídos. Aunque claro está, le salió caro porque de súbito se sintió aplastado, era Máximo que usando Psíquico, había aumentando alrededor del albino la gravedad al menos ocho veces, haciendo sufrir a Orochimaru por algo tan simple como mantenerse de pie.

-Sin distracciones Michael Jackson- se burló el Uzukage mientras aumentaba más y más la gravedad- estas peleando conmigo.

Y apareciendo de súbito frente a él, le dio un poderoso jab que le dislocó la mandíbula.

El Sanin tenía dos costillas rotas y varias astilladas y presumía que también un par de heridas internas. Así que doblándose de dolor dislocó su mandíbula que crujía como "campechana" (1) para así poder regenerarse.

Tras dar tan asqueroso espectáculo, reanudó su ataque contra el Shodaime Uzukage.

-Veamos cómo te las arreglas con esto.

Y sacó a relucir a Kusanagi.

Sin embargó, Máximo no estaba nada sorprendido así que desello de su muñeca una cimitarra y bloqueo el lance de la espada de Orochimaru como si nada.

-Te presentó a Saladino- sonrió con suficiencia el pokemon.

Y mientras eso pasaba….

-¿QUÉ GANABAS CON EXPONERME?- Bramó furiosa la Uzumaki mientras activaba su sello en la frente, con el poder de el sello del Centenar, pensaba que nivelaria las cosas, tanto Hashirama como Mito sabían que Pedochimaru no los había convocado con todo su poder porque de hacerlo ellos podrían liberarse de él y voltearle bandera, por ello le costó mucho lograr activar su sello.

Cargó con furia hacia la diosa y trató de arrancarle la cabeza de un puñetazo, pero para su conmoción y la de los que veían la pelea en la arena, Arcelia detuvo con un dedo a la Uzumaki.

-Tsk, Tsk, tsk que patético- dijo sin ánimo tras chasquear la lengua- aún con el sello, no podrías vencerme jamás, ¿No reconoces esto?- preguntó señalando el collar que traía puesto.

Mito inmediatamente lo reconoció, se decía que una deidad que rivalizaba en poder a Izanagi poseía un tesoro sagrado especial, por medio de él, era posible acceder a varios elementos y subelementos, así como dominar alguno de los estilos básicos , Taijutsu o Genjutsu,ahora entendía porque la mujer ahora parecía una versión sin los tonos de verde de She hulk pero con el cabello plateado y los ojos lilas.

-La joya de los 18 elementos- dijo casi en un susurro por el shock….

-Asi es, ella me consideró Digna- mintió la deidad- esa deidad me consideró digna de su ayuda, por ello es que jamás vencerás Mito, aún no he usado mi modo Sennin divino, y aunque el mandilon que diga el Hokage pudiera acceder al suyo, supongo que el modo babosa es inferior a uno divino.

Con ello dicho, Arcelia brillo una vez más, ahora con su cabello azul marino y los ojos del mismo color, se preparó para atacar- Elemento Agua, Hidrobomba.

Y escupió una poderosa columna de agua a presión que mandó a comer barrera a la Uzumaki y a su marido. En ese lado, días después Kidomaru seguiría afirmando que oyó el crack de la barrera en el lugar donde chocó el jutsu, algo que jamás creyó alguien que sucedió.

El shodaime también tenía esa duda, que hacia que la feudal fuera tan lejos para descubrir aquello… No imaginaba que era, pero recibió su respuesta.

-El nombre con el que nací es Kagome del Clan Higurashi, eso supongo aclara varias dudas- decía de forma traviesa la peliblanca.

-H...Higurashi...Kagome… la hija de Kikyo...decía Mito en Shock.

-Esa misma- mencionó la diosa y agregó- de hecho mi país está donde originalmente estaba Uzu, nuevo principio, nuevo país, y para que lo sepas, Mito planeó traer a los seis clanes originales de regreso a Uzu.

-Suerte con eso- deseo el azabache mientras recibía una poderosa descarga eléctrica de la deidad rubia y ojos azules que parecía una súper Saiyajin.

-Gracias dulzura- mencionó la deidad con una muy adorable sonrisa.

Se movió a gran velocidad, con el cabello gris casi blanco, y realizado sellos atacó a los esposos.

-Elemento tierra, roca afilada.

Y diversas rocas surgieron lastimando a los Senju para sorpresa de ellos.

Mientras eso pasaba, Gisele regresaba al estadio en su forma humana, su forma pokemon ya había barrido con las invocaciones en esa área de la aldea, por lo que siguiendo con el itinerario, ahora debía cavar más honda la zanja, ya sabía que Asami había regresado junto a Shino y a Shikamaru y con Kushina y Kakashi en el estadio, las personas a quienes principalmente quería hacer sufrir estaban listas para recibir su dosis de venganza .

Rápidamente comenzó a trazar una rápida secuencia de sellos y al terminar dijo:

-Avatar del mundo Puro.

Una flama azul llegó de la nada y se posó delicadamente en el hombro de la deidad mientras una figura informe de barro aparecía, la flama se metió en ella y momentos después, todos enmudecieron al ver al Cuarto Hokage ahí, se suponía que estaba atrapado en el estómago del shinigami y sin embargo….

Un par de jounin de la arena trataron de hacerle pagar por la muerte de sus seres queridos, pero el Yondaime los puso casi instantáneamente fuera de combate. A continuación, posó su vista en dirección a donde la Uzumaki estaba y ella trató de ir a abrazarlo, pero…

-Alejate de mi Uzumaki o no respondo- dijo fríamente Minato aturdiendo a Kushina por ello.

-Minato…- se quedó sin saber que decir, sin embargo el rubio si sabía que hacer, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Kakashi estaba en el suelo gimoteando. El motivo de ello era la bota ANBU de Minato aplastando su cabeza.

-Sensei por favor….- trató de hacer razonar Kakashi al ojiazul, pero en vez de eso, su furia aumentaba.

-No me llames asi- le dijo con un tono gélido de voz- yo no te enseñe a juzgar así a los demás, admito que debí seguir mi consejo con respecto al Kyubi, sin embargo…. TU FUISTE DE LOS QUE MÁS DAÑO HICIERON A MI HIJO.

-cariño debes de…

SLAP.

Sonó la poderosa cachetada del kage, haciendo que las lágrimas de Asami al oír a su padre abofetear a su madre ,rodarán con fuerza.

-No me llames así, en lo que a mí respecta sólo eres la incubadora de mis hijos- le dijo con patente veneno en la voz- la única familia que tengo son mís hijos, todos ellos son la única familia que me queda, Asami incluida ya que ella es inocente del modo en el que envenenaste sus mente por años.

El sello que transmitía a las bocinas en la aldea no pudo captar a Minato susurrándole algo a Kushina que se veía en shock al saber, se apartó el kage y con lágrimas en los ojos agregó- Aun te amo y jamás dejaré de hacerlo, pero al mismo tiempo te odio con todo mi corazón . Por crédula y comodina cediste a los rumores y chismes sobre el chico y ve hasta donde ha llevado tu estupidez, antes pudiste tu misma ver el sello y pedirle a Shirona que verificará tu teoría entrando en su mente…. Pero elegiste el camino más fácil.

El Hokage desapareció e instantes después , los de Suna estaban fuera de combate, pero los de Oto en el menor de los casos agonizaban. Y al buscarlo el Yondaime estaba junto a la diosa oscura , así que tomando aire agregó:

-Debía haber dejado que la Zorra borrará del mapa esta aldea de malagradecidos, me arrepiento profundamente de mi sacrificio.

Mientras la diosa disipaba la técnica el rubio se despidió.

-Asami,perdoname por no estar ahí para ti, Naruto estoy orgulloso del poderoso shinobi en el que te convertiste, Yugao, gracias, hazme sentir orgulloso.

Y se disipó, la llama se apagó lentamente mientras lágrimas muy dolorosas bajaban por las mejillas de dos ex Uzumaki.

¿Que le susurro el Ex Kage a su esposa?

"Hana y Yugao son la misma persona, en realidad ellos le dieron a mi hija la oportunidad de tener una redención y ella la utilizó a lo grande. Estoy muy feliz de que en su segunda oportunidad mi hija mayor pudo proteger a mi hijo menor. "

 **Y corte.**

 **Si, soy malvado por cortarlo ahí. ¿Que les digo?**

 **Al fin sabemos quien y porque. Ahora Mito es un personaje infame en su propia aldea por ser una mujer vil, ha perdido al amor de su vida y la reputación de Konoha ha sido empañada bastante.**

 **Suoingonque nadie vio venir lo de Hana y Yugao. Ahora verán porque ella jamás se enamoró de él, sobre Porque Ninguna deidad noto lo de Yugao, recuerden que mencione que al no ser su prop propio mundo, sus poderes extra sensoriales y habilidades como au omniciencia son deficientes. Simplemente eso paso debajo del radar.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "el Zorro y el Tanuki"**


	27. El zorro y el Tanuki

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review**

 **Flemmy speeddraw**

De hecho, si lo mencionaste. No lo hizo por una sencilla razón, estrategia y es que para los intereses de todos, les convenía más que Shukaku fiera dueña de sí misma en un momento posterior a el Bosque de la muerte.

Y gracias, veo que a la mayoría les gusto lo que le paso a Bakashi y a Kushina.

 **Jgm**

Gracias.

 **Pirata.**

Fue más bien una apendicitis y una úlcera en uno de mis hermanos…. En fin.

Me alegró que seas de los que amaron la situación. Y si; Shiki aun vive.

 **TXPOK2460**

Falta aún un poco de castigo, esperó que te agrade el capítulo.

 **Max Shadow**

Es esa mero, pero adaptada.

 **Zafir09**

Como lo dije, nadie lo vio venir, y tampoco lo de Mito. Sobre la resurrección de Minato o de algún otro personaje, sucede que Arcelia será muy selectiva de quien y porque resucita, Minato ha pedido no hacerlo, por eso el no revivirá.

 **Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki**

Los daños psicológicos son los mejores, se pueden recuperar los daños materiales y reponer a los caídos, pero no es fácil de arreglar los daños a la moral de la aldea.

Y si, nadie lo vio venir, gracias por el cumplido.

 **Invitado**

No se si fue insulto o sarcasmo…. En fin, pues si… estaba planeado desde el principio. Y bueno, si no lo mencionaste, no vale…

 **Enigthmare**

Jajajaja, creó que no…. O ¿quien sabe?

 **Darkned159**

Ya mero llegamos a eso, no comas ansias.

 **Clandestino**

Ídem.

 **ccsakuraforever**

Que bueno que te gusto, esperó que este también sea de tu agrado.

 **.karate26.2**

Movimientos Z de momento No.

Mega evoluciones, por ahora sólo Diana accederá a ella en su momento.

 **Comenzamos.**

Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido en la aldea, la mayoría de los habitantes seguía en shock, lo que naturalmente trató de ser aprovechado por las fuerzas de Suna y de Oto , siendo "Trató" la clave de asunto.

-¡Muevan sus culos y defiendan la aldea!- Bramo Anko que luchaba en el muro oeste junto a Ibiki que fue el primero en salir de su estupor.

Se preguntó porque Anko no se vio afectada o como lo asimiló tan rápido. La verdad es que en el momento de que unió su alma a la de Naruto y Gisele ,ella vio que ocurrió, si le afectó, pero ahora que necesitaba ayuda para defender a su hogar, le molestaba la abulia de sus compañeros, su espíritu había abandonando la lucha, por lo que la domadora de serpientes intuía que la verdadera pelea iba a iniciar.

#############

 **Algunos minutos atrás.**

Asami seguía impactada por lo que vio, las carcajadas complacidas de Gaara sólo le hacían hervir más la sangre, había matado a su compañera con tanta frialdad que la ex Uzumaki vio rojo y se lanzó a atacar a Gaara que ahora lucía de su tronco hacia arriba como un niño Biju de arena.

-¡MUERE MALDITO DEMONIO, RASENGAN!- atacó sin más y de frente la joven, pero para su horror, su técnica insignia se estrelló en un muro de arena que resistió muy bien el embate.

-Mi turno- contraataco Gaara- ¡Entierro de Arena!.

Y esta vez fue salvada por Sasuke, el aún así fue interceptado y fue herido, fracturando Gaara su pierna en dos lugares.

-Ya estoy cansado de ustedes- decía con voz muy fría el jinchuriki- acabare con los dos de una vez.

-¡PULSO UMBRÍO!

El escudo de Gaara bloqueo el chakra oscuro de Daisuke que llegaba con Sakura en brazos, quien estaba inconsciente.

¿Como era posible ello?

Sakura fue interceptada por él, la dejó fuera de combate y mando un clon de sombras en su lugar, el clon salvo a Asami y fue estrujado en su lugar, sólo que dejó un genjutsu para que se viera que había triunfando el jinchuriki en su objetivo de matar a un miembro del equipo 7. Aunque no había necesidad de hacerlo, darle un revés psicológico a la presumida jamás estaba demás.

-¡TU!- Bramo furioso Gaara- ¡VAS A PAGAR LO QUE HICISTE EN EL ESTADIO!.

-Para eso debes atacarme- le provocó Daisuke que fue decapitado por la arena, sin embargo se deshizo dando a entender que el pokemon ya había colocado sus ilusiones en el lugar.

##

Mientras se iba a reanudar el combate entre Gaara y Daisuke, Uryu Ishida bufaba por la molestia que estaba sufriendo, Naruto evadía sus flechas como si supiera de antemano como iba a lanzarlas, algo que parecía imposible, el Akatsuki sabía que Tobi la tendría fácil si sus suposiciones de que Orochimaru usará el Edo Tensei sería algo digno de ver, pues con ello tendrían un motivo real para atacarlo para robar esa información.

Así pues el fue comisionado a atrapar a Naruto, pero la tarea no era nada sencilla de llevar a cabo.

De entrada el jinchuriki era muy hábil tanto que ni parecía genin, además estaba el hecho de que conocía muchos jutsus defensivos y de ataque a larga distancia.

Así que cuando creyó que con sus flechas de chakra tenía asegurada la victoria, Naruto provo ser muy bueno para contenerlo y eso era lo que temía, por lo que vio, el Uzuki se sabía defender de personas más fuertes que el de forma que ganará tiempo para poder recibir ayuda.

La que llegó rápidamente.

-Elemento agua, hidrobomba.- escupió Karura su poderoso jutsu.

-Nee san- decía aliviado el rubio al ver llegar a su hermana que usaba un kimono de combate.

-Así que una protectora del demonio- decía el Arquero- no importa, ambos van a caer.

Y lanzó otra flecha hacia la pareja , que fue rechazada por Karura usando el rayo burburja.

-Ve a ayudar a Daisuke- ordenó la deidad a su hermano.

Naruto se fue a toda carrera dispuesto a ir a axuliar a la hermana de su mejor amiga.

Naruto llegó justo cuando Daisuke salvaba a Asami otra vez de los embates de Gaara, para desgracia del pelirrojo, tanto en engreído Uchiha, como la apagada Asami le estorbaron mucho para detener a Gaara, pero ya que tenía arraigado el proteger a todos… como lamentaba eso.

-Uzuki, el plato principal- decía de manera demencial Gaara- tu serás la prueba máxima para validar mi existencia.

-Yo no lo creo- decía el genin encogiendose de hombros.

-¡Largo de aquí demonio!- Bramo la peliblanca- Sasuke y yo podemos manejar la situación.

-Ella tiene razón- se unió el Uchiha- largo ustedes dos.

Una nueva ola de arena corto la discusión, Gaara se abalanzo contra Naruto, el bloqueo sus jutsus de arena usando a sus katanas imbuidas en Haki.

Pero lamentablemente, la lucha se volvió a dos bandos pues Sasuke t Asami se lanzaron a atacar a Naruto.

-Ti, todas las cosas malas que han pasado en mi vida han sido por tu culpa- sollozo la peliblanca- voy a matarte, así esa bruja adora demonios pagaea muy caro el habernos dañado a mamá y a mi.

-Dobe, cuando acabe contigo estaré un paso más cerca- decía el Uchiha- restaurare la gloria de no clan una vez que muerqs.

-Tantas vidas…- decía con una sonrisa maníaca Gaara- hoy será el día en el que haga el máximo sacrificio para mi madre.

Asami recibió una patada en el estómago y Sasuke una en el pecho obligándolos a retroceder, Daisuke aparecía frente a ellos y sonreía de forma ladina.

-Para eso deben de pasarme a mi primero.

Los de Konoha se lanzaron contra el pokémon dispuestos a quitarlo del camino.

###########

 **Segundos después de que Minato fue regresado al mundo puro.**

Kushina dio un grito de dolor que se pudo oír a varias cuadras a la redonda mientras se abrazaba a su misma, recordó en ese momento las palabras que le había dedicado a Naruto cuabdo preparaban el sello de la parca… era la más grande hipócrita del mundo.

Cuando iba a ser empalada por un enemigo, Mikoto la salvó de morir por poco ,ya que la peliblanca había perdido todo ánimo por vivir.

-Kushina….- trató de hacerla reaccionar la Uchiha pero las cosas parecían inútiles. La antigua matriarca de los Uzumaki musitaba sobre ser un monstruo y pedía perdón con insistencia a sus hijos y a su esposo, sin saber ellas que el sueño donde Naruto degollaba a Asami se había cumplido, pues ya que ambos se parecían a sus progenitores, en realidad lo que mostraba eran las duras palabras de Minato que habían matado el espíritu de su amada esposa.

##

Tsume se acercó a Yugao y con mucha vacilación puso su mano de manera amorosa en su mejilla, la Shichibukai sinrio que una parte de su alma se llenaba, el vacío de no tener familia fue llenado, tenía en realidad ttes hermanos y uba madre que al deducir que ocurrió fue a buscarla, al fin sabía que no era una huérfana que no fue querida o algo peor cono siempre imaginó en sus más oscuras fantasías. Lo que seguía no sería fácil, pero debía de hacerse.

Tsume miró a su hija antes de hablar, a Yugao le parcio ver una lucha interna en la Ikuzuka antes de que ella hablara.

-No vas a volver- afirmó ella dolida recibiendo un asentimiento a su aseveración- me es difícil esto, pero…. Me da gusto y me siento orgullosa de la mujer en la que te convertirte. - la mujer ordenó sus ideas antes de decir con una chispa humorística en su mirada aunque tratando de oírse en extremo traicionada- pero lo de que te gusten más los gatos eso no te lo perdonó.

Yugao sólo río de forma nerviosa, ahora para ella y Tsume muchas cosas tenían sentido, como por ejemplo porque Hana y ella se llevaban de maravilla, la sensación de protecvion materna que Tsume experimentaba por Yugao o que ella sintiera a Tsume cercana a ella.

También el porque era una prodigio natural y porque se inclinaba más a ciertas cosas.

Muchas de las frustraciones de Hana, lo que uno podía decir que eran celos y envida era que Yugao era todo lo que no era, la pelipurpura recordaba la noche que haciendo una misión conjunta, tanto ella como la castaña Charlaban de sus cosas, a la luz de la fogata, la Inuzuka admitió que muchas de las cosas que hacia su amiga eran sueños secretos, ella deseaba tener un contrato de. invocación con los gatos que de hecho eran sus favoritos en vez de los perros, ella queria ser una hábil espadachín, desarrollar un estilo de Kenjutsu propio…. Pero su miedo la paralizaba, Yugao siempre fue un espíritu libre que amaba vivir su vida como le diera la gana y sin temor al que diran.

Tsume recordó una conversacion entre ella y Shirona cuando ella acaba de ejecutar una sentencia.

Una jounin llamada Juri Han había sido encontrada culpable de negligencia, ya que fue algo recurrente en su proceder fue condenada a ser una civil, así que tatuaron una enorme araña en su espalda para sellar su chakra y la madre de Ino Borró su memoria. Yuri Ko que fue el nombre que le dieron aún mostraba razgos de su personalidad, pero además la Yamanaka le aclaró a su amiga de que como mecanismo de defensa, la persona twndia a sacar a relucir algunos de sus rasgos ocultos.

Ya que Hana oculto sus anehelos, Yugao los manifestaba. Ahora que lo veía con lo que sabía, Yugao era la versión final de Hana, la mujer en la que se pudo convertir de haber roto su miedo a l que dirán. Situación que sería en el futuro inmediato, un faro d esperanza para el reto que tendría por delante la aldea.

-¿Quieres ver algo interesante mamá?- preguntó Yugao recibiendo un asentimiento de Tsume.

La shichibukai hizo dos clones de sombras y tomándola del hombro, se preparon para atacar.

Estallaron en humo y al aclarar, la demonio miro con una sonrisa escalofriante a los jounin de Oto frente a ellas.

-Estilo demoniaco, Shinigami- se lanzó a atacar la demonio a los enemigos que se cagaron de miedo.

#########

 **Algunos minutos atrás**

Asami jadeaba tratando de ponserse de pie, Daisuke probó que ni el Sharingan era capaz de ver a través de sus espejismos, siendo derrotado fácilmente el Uchiha debido a su enorme ego y sus lesiones. Ahora ella trataba de pasarlo para poder cumplir con su venganza contra Arcelia por arrebatarle su legado.

Mientras, Naruto iba de un lado a otro moviéndose rápido para esquivar al tanuki miniatura que hacia un titánico esfuerzo por atraparlo, el jinchuriki pelirrojo enfurecía a cada segundo por su incapacidad de matarlo, no viendo que Naruto hacia tiempo para que su amigo derribara a su hermana y así, ya poder luchar sin contenerse.

-Rasengan - volvió a atacar Asami al doppelganger de Sasuke quien esquivo con sobrada facilidad el justu, la forma tan airada y errática de la kunoichi le facilitaban al pokemon el defenderse sin usar su haki facilitandoc en exceso ,el contraataque al tipo siniestro que evadía fácilmente la defensa de la joven y colocaba sus golpes fácilmente.

Ahora una magullada Asami jadeaba bastante luego de hacer un par de rasengan, se veía realmente la confusión en su rostro, no entendía porque estaba tan cansansa y realmente no le importaba, pues seguía intentando atacar al zoroark para poder llegar a Naruto.

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad?- preguntó el pokemon- ya no eres una Uzumaki, ya no tienes esas reservas masivas de chakra a tu disposición, por otro lado en tu lugar, si deseas una larga vida, me abstendría de usar el chakra de Kurama sama.

La kunoichi puso cara de no saber a quien se refería, así que el pelirrojo comentó.

-Le dices Kyubi, su chakra es tóxico si no eres un jinchuriki.- aclaró- la razón de que la gente muriera envenenada es que el alma del biju protege de ese efecto , así que sin alma…

Asami comenzó a llorar y se alejó del lugar. Se sentía la mujer más cobarde del mundo, pero también por primera vez hizo caso a una de las lecciones que le inculcó su madre, vive hoy y pelea mañana ,no había sido una de sus lecciones favoritas, por ello se sentía humillada, ultrajada, la peor basura del mundo. Para Asami el huir de una batalla, había sido lo más bajo que pudo hacer, ya que incluso se alejó de ahí dejando a Sasuke y a Sakura abandonados a su suerte. También tenía un gran sentimiento de pérdida al saber que al abandonar a sus camaradas, también había dejado ahí su sueño de volverse Hokage.

####################

Las carcajadas resonaban en el estadio con fuerza, Orochimaru estaba en verdad muy divertido. Entendía ahora lo que sucedía y se dio cuenta del error en el que cayó. Arcelia no entró al domo a ayudar a Konoha, entró a hundirla. No tenía ni puta idea de cómo fue que logró enterarse del Edo Tensei o como sabía de quienes iban a resucitar. Pero pese a haber jugado el desagradable papel de peón, estaba conforme con el resultado.

-Esto es lo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida- decía el Sanin tras haber reído por un buen rato- la gran Mito Uzumaki es de mi calaña ¿Quien lo hubiera creído?- se regodeaba hurgando en la herida?- Eso un contar con el hecho de que ustedes ni siquiera era candidato a Hokage, sensei.

Tobirama escupió una buena columna de agua que impactó al viejo kage que había perdido las ganas de pelear.

A Hiruzen le dolió ver que nunca fue digno de ser un Hokage, que hubo una farsa que le robo a un mejor candidato su oportunidad de llevar a la grandeza a la aldea .

Por ello, al Senju ahora le gustaba menos, la actitud tan retraída que el Sandaime iba ganando.

Sin embargo, algo que no creían que sucedira ocurrió.

-Avatar del mundo puro.

Una flama azul que fue convocada por Arcelia apareció de frente al Sandaime y fue tomando forma, momentos después, un golem de barro aparecía y se unía al espíritu que tomó con delicadeza la mano de su esposo y la sostuvo con firmeza.

-Fuiste y eres digno- le habló con firmeza Biwako a su marido- Quizás y no debias ser el Hokage, pero pese a todo has hecho un gran trabajo. Es verdad, has cometido errores, pero después de todo eso es lo que nos hace humanos.

Cariño, tú trajiste paz, la gente sonreía, era feliz, un kage inadecuado jamás habría logrado aquelko. Siempre fuiste digno, eso jamás lo olvides.

El emotivo evento fue interrumpido por un dragón de agua que rugiendo se lanzó contra los esposos, Biwako contra resto con uno de fuego el dragón del nidaime y se unió a la lucha…. Olvidaba decir que la esposa de Hiruzen regreso con cincuenta años de edad físicamente, aunque claro esta que murió de sesenta y dos. Eso si, pese al medio siglo de su cuerpo, aún era capaz de despertar deseo, como lo hubiera podido corroborar el Sandaime al ver a los ANBU y a varios más si hubiera puesto atención.

-Cariño, ¿Asuma ya se caso?- preguntó la mujer que al ver ponerse nervioso a su marido agregó- ¡MAS TE VALE QUE EN MENOS DE CINCO AÑOS TENGA AL MENOS UN PAR DE NIETECITOS!.

"¡Gulp!, mamá sigue dándome miedo" pensaba azul de terror el Sarutobi.

"A darle nietos" pensaba la no muy casta de mente cierta ojirroja.

Cuando el actual matrimonio Hokage regente le dio un potente doble jab a Tobirama, el espíritu de lucha había vuelto a la aldea o al menos las ganas de no morir. Lo que fue notado por Hashirama que era partido en dos, cortesía del psico corte.

-¿Porque ayudar a la aldea y perjudicarla?- preguntó el Hokage bastante curioso.

-El Sandaime vio a mi hijo como persona, lo menos que podía hacer por él era darle una esperanza, si esta aldea cae o no, ese ya no es ni problema, así como el le dio una esperanza a mi hijo, yo se la doy a él.

-¿Hijo?

-El hijo biológico de Kushina Uzumaki, la anterior jinchuriki de nueve y sucesora de su esposa- aclaró Arcelia que usando protección evadía una lluvia de senbon de roca lanzados por Mito.- ella tuvo mellizos, sellaron al chacra en la niña, y a Nueve en el, pero le consideraron un demonio reencarnado. Así que cuando mís hijas evitaron que lo lincharan y lo trajeron a mi, decidi adoptarlo.

-¿Porque decidieron hacer eso?- volvió a preguntar curioso el kage.

-Cuando la incubadora con patas dio a luz un Uchiha puso bajo un genjutsu a nueve y a su carcelera, al estar libre, le ordenó atacar la aldea, así que "equilibrando" las cosas el fallecido Yondaime sello al Biju por igual en sus hijos recién nacidos… - explicó la deidad- con el resultado que ya conocemos.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamaron a Coro Mito y su cuñado.

-En fin, eso no me importa tanto- dijo tras encogerse de hombros Arcelia tras evitar una burbuja de aire de la Uzumaki- para su desgracia, su "brillante plan" sólo podía ir a buen puerto mientras ella lo vigilara, no contó con el hecho de que sr ocultó que ella y su sucesora fueron jinchuriki y que el Biju llevaba muuuucho tiempo en la aldea. Así la gente aprendió a odiar a su tercer sucesor, tampoco contó con que habría sobrevivientes a la destrucción de Uzu y que una de ellas, vería con mente abierta a la Biju encerrada en su hijo. O que lograría hacer al espíritu de la creación su aliado.

-¿A...ar….Arceus?- dijo en shock la Uzumaki- Fukasaku me dijo que sus deidades no querían trató alguno con los humanos.

La deidad suprema se sorprendió un poco al ver que Mito sabía algo sobre ella, así que desapareciendo en un borrón, le susurro al oído.

"Entonces no tiene caso que siga fingiendo, yo soy Arceus la diosa de la creación "

Mito pudo sentir debido a esa proximidad el chakra de su adversaria. De haber estado viva realmente, habría palidecido al punto de que el Sanin emuló del padre Maciel parecía bronceado. Eso hacia que muchas cosas encajaran , definitivamente no fue buena idea provocar indirectamente su ira, pero ya que pensó que las invocaciones estaban en el error de decir que Izanagi no era un verdadero dios… no tenía porqué creer que Arceus era real….

-Su señoría, yo… - se trató de excusar Mito pero…..

-¡suficiente!- exclamó la Diosa- hora de pagar por tus pecados Mito.

#############

Naruto bloqueo una ola de arena que venia a atacqrlo, usando su chakra viento logró frenar a la mayoría de la arena mientras pensaba como actuar, Kurama necesitaba un "tiro" limpio si quería ayudar a su hermana menor, la única razón real para no hacerlo en el bosque o en un momento posterior obedecía al hecho de que, no sabían a quien pertenecía la lealtad de los hermanos de Gaara, ahora que lo sabían, verían que tan difícil sería convencerles de ir a Uzu a vivir ahí.

-Vamos, ¡ATACA!- Le arengó furioso el pelirrojo de Suna- TU SERAS MI MAXIMO DESAFÍO, DAME GUSTO.

Naruto evadió nuevamente a Gaara y contraatacó rápidamente.

-Elemento agua, Hidropulso.

Una onda de agua golpeó la arena del jinchuriki, Gaara sólo sonrió confiado y volvió a enviar su arena que en olas trató de destruir a su objetivo en vano pues el Haki de Naruto evitaba que fuera atrapado.

Luego de otro choque entre el agua y la arena, Naruto se enfocó en tratar de derribar al jinchuriki de Suna cauqndole el mejor daño posible, así que desello solo a Simbad y lo preparó para atacar.

-Jutsu multiclones de sombras- sorprendió Naruto al pelirrojo y a Temari que veía imponente la pelea al ver al rubio hacer más de veinte copias de el mismo que se lanzaron a distraer a Gaara.

Uno a uno los clones eran dispersados por los ataques haciendo que se cabreara cada vez más al jinchuriki mientras los destruiría. Al mismo tiempo, Naruto preparaba su ataque.

Con la espada en su espalda y a altura de su cadera en posición horizontal, usaba la habilidad del arma de facilitar el uso del elemento agua para así lanzar uno de sus mejores tajos.

Cuando Gaara disipó al último clon, el aspirante a espadachín ya tenía listo su ataque.

-Ittoryu, corte de mar.(1)

Y lanzó el tajo hacia Gaara que conjuró una vez más su escudo sin embargo esta vez no dio el mismo resultado.

La arena no soporto mucho el embate y se derrumbó, obligando al ojijade a retroceder. Los ojos color miel con forma de rombo brillaban malignos en las escleróticas negras del jnchuriki que ahora era cuatro veces más grande. Rugiendo con furia, se lanzó una vez más a atacar, esta vez cambiando de estrategia pues en vez de ubsar sólo su arena, ahora conectaba golpes con sus monstruosas extremidades al tiempo que intentaba hacer que los tegumentos de arena convocados lo atraparan al fin.

Viendo que posiblemente Naruto tendría problemas en contener a Gaara, Daisuke se preparaba para ayudarlo, pero fue cortado de sus pensamientos.

-Retroxede, no intervengas- le ordenó el Uzuki al Zoroark- yo puedo sólo, mejor ayudala a ella- mencionó señalando a Temari.

La rubia despertaba lentamente tras haber sido herida y se encogio de dolor. Sintió una presencia cerca de ella yval abrir los ojos vio a Daisuke con un botiquín comenzado a preparar todo para limpiar sus heridas y a Naruto peleando con su hermano que había liberado casi en su totalidad al Biju encerrado en él.

-Dejame ir- intento en vano forcejear la kunochi- debo tratar de ayudar a mi hermano.

-Tranquila- le sonrió con su sonrisa patentada de "Todo saldrá bien"- El príncipe no le hará daño a su hermano jinchuriki.

Temari se sonrojo por la sonrisa de Daisuke y eso le desarmó para que se dejara atender, mientras tanto Shikamaru como Sachiko tuvieron un repentino ataque de celos que a la pokemon se le paso enseguida, no así a Shikamaru.

"Problemático, debo de ir pensando como "defender lo mío" antes de que sea tarde" pensaba el flojo mientras ayudaba a Shino con el cuerpo de Kankuro. De pronto un grupo les corto el paso, este grupo estaba siendo integrado enteramente por shinobis de Suna.

-Pagaran caro, escoria de Konoha- Bramo con odio el líder del escuadrón, y cuando ya iban a lanzarse en su contra, fueron defendidos por un muro de arena.

Momentos después en un Shisui de arena apareció alguien a quien nadie creía volver a ver.

-Dejenlos en paz- se impuso en el acto el desconocido para los de Konoha- ¿Que no ven que lo atendieron y lo traen de regreso?.

-Pero señor Cero…

-Pero nada- dijo llegando Nausicaa acompañada del señor Uno y de su pareja- Cocodrilo Sama les esta dando una orden.

-Yo me encargó de el- pidió Kushana al marionetista, no queriendo tener peores problemas, lo entregaron con aprensión pero el aura libre de odio del gigante les bajo un poco el nerviosismo.

-Kushana, atiende a mi sobrino adecuadamente, Yupa, usaremos el jutsu de onda radial que conoces.- comenzó a ordenar- quiero que dejen pasar a estos jóvenes a donde quieran ir y mi orden es absoluta.

-Pero mi señot- trató de "razonar" alguien.

-Les diré el motivo, en esta invasión…

###############

El Jackson Six jadeaba bastante cansado, su oponete era en extremo poderoso, le dolía admitir a Orochimaru el hecho de que Máximo era mucha pieza para el. Debía también admitir que era una lástima que su Ídolo Mayuri Kurotsuchi estaba muerto, saber que él era el "creador" de Máximo le daba envidia. El terrible poder del clon le maravillaba en extremo reviviendo un poco a su antiguo Yo. El Sanin de niño era una mente en extremo curiosa y bien intencionada, era esa la causa de que su sensei tuviera tan gran remordimiento por su causa. Hiruzen creía que le fallo a lo grande. El genin que decía tener el sueño de ayudar mitigar el dolor del mundo murio lentamente a causa de no saber manejar el dolor d ela pérdida de sus padres. Del Orochimaru que quería ayudar a la humanidad, solo quedo el recuerdo, dandonpado a esa versión blasfema de aquel inocente y noble niño. Niño que siendo un hombre, veía con deleite al pokemon a pesar de recibir una paliza por su causa.

-¡ELEMENTO RAYO, PREDADOR ELECTRICO!- atacó Alfredo Palacios al pelilila que invocó la pantalla luz y con ella bloqueo las seis panteras eléctricas que intentaron lastimarlo.

-Bien, es hora de ponernos serios- mencionó con desparpajo el Uzukage haciendo que el Sanin se pudiera nervioso.

"Blofea" trató de convencerse a si mismo el Sanin pero fue desengañado al recibir tan tremenda patada en el abdomen que sintió sus tripas reventado debido a la fuerza del impacto, obligándolo nuevamente a regernar su cuerpo mudado de piel, ahora un jadeante Orochimaru sentía miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo y también sentía que no debió salir de casa ese día.

###########

-¡DEJA DE ESCAPAR, MALDITA SABANDIJA!- Tuvo su lapsus Vegetus el jinchuriki pelirrojo mientras era evadido por el Uzuki.

Cada burbuja de aire, onda de arena y zarpazo fue evadido con sobrada facilidad por el genin, cabreado como nunca antes al ojijade.

-De una forma u otra validarás mi existencia, Uzuki, voy q derribarte- amenazó Gaara mientras entonarba los ojos y comenzaba a crecer exponencialmente.

-Oh, no…..- se quedó helada de terror la rubia de coletas al ver al Biju tomar control del cuerpo de su hermano.

 **-¡LUEGO EE MUCHO TIEMPO VUEKHO. A ESTAR LIBRE!-** Celebro el Tanuki tras dar un enorme rugido que parecía simvrqr al bosque entero, aún no estaban tan lejos de la aldea, por lo que era perfectamente visible el enorme cuerpo del Biju en el lado por donde huyeron los hermanos Sabaku, haciendo palidecer de terror a varios shinobi de Suna y de Konoha por ver al gigantesco Biju, libre nuevamente.

"Esto de pondrá feo" pensó el rubio evadiendo una burbuja de aire que barrio con una buena sección del bosque antes de perderse en él.

 **-Vamos, No seas tímida, sal a jugar cobmigo-** llamaba presa de furia y dolor el biju- **¡DIJISTE QUE SERIAMOS LIBRES, QUE LOS HUMANOS NOS DEJARÍAN DE TEMER, QUE TENDRIAMOS AMIGOS!-** Enunció la Tanuki con su voz profunda y muy varonil- **¡EN CAMBIO SOKO HE SUFRIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!-** Dijo el último con un tono lastimero, Temari juró tiempo después que creyó ver un par de lágrimas furtivas en los ojos de la ichibi antes de que esta se lanzará a tratar de aplastar a Naruto con sus enormes patas.

" **Shoko…."** pensó muy triste la Biju en su hogar, tomó el guantelete y lo colocó en un sello y comenzó a acumular su chakra, era hora de cumplir con su palabra.

Fuera del espacio, Temari pudo ver como Naruto era envuelto en una capa de chakra naranja que iba separándose y tomando forma, al principios creyó ver que lo que salía era una figura femenina, pero caso en el acto, la figura se transformó en un enorme Zorro naranja de nueve colas que rugió con fuerza.

##

En varias partes d ela aldea justo adónde será visible Shukaku, ahora si que parecian estatuas de hielo o sal la mayoría de los Shinobi, ya era malo que el Ichibi estuviera libre, pero ahora, el hijo negado de su héroe había decidido vengarse liberando a la bestia que los atormentó en el pasado. Al menos era el ten de pensamientos de los shinobi d el generación anterior en si mayoría.

Los genin de Konoha que participaron en el examen viworn a Kurama y sonrieron, pese a odiar a La aldea, Naruto decidía defender su lugar de nacimiento. Shino y Shikamaru dedujeron que probablemente, Kurama fue a enfrentar a su hermana, pero alguien tuvo un pensamiento diferente.

"Lo sabia, sabía que ese demonio nos trataba de engañar" pensó Ya saben Quien (NO, no es proselitismo a favor del Peje) **(1)**.

Así que regreso a donde era la pelea, cegada por el odio, dispuesta a terminar el trabajo de su padre.

Mientras, eso pasaba, los Biju caminaban en círculos, estudiandose y buscando el momento para atacar.

 **-¡Burbuja de aire!-** Atacó a una señal invisible la tanuki pero no se esperaba lo que ocurrió.

 **-¡PROTECCION!-** convocó el movimiento defensivo para estupor de la ichibi que no se la esperaba y tampoco esperaba el ataque que a continuación utilizó.

-¡RAPIDEZ!- Y abriendo la boca una auténtica lluvia d estrellas salió disparada contra la Tanuki lastimándola aunque no seriamente.

"¿Cual es el plan?" preguntó Naruto a su amiga.

" **En cuanto sea visible el cuerpo de Gaara podremos atacar, así que oreparate, una vez que lo vea usarás en guantelete en él, así arregláremos el sello de mi hermana"** dio la sencilla estrategia la Biju **" la sostendré el tiempo suficiente para que funcione, pero para que tengamos más éxito, la voy a debilitar primero.**

"¿Eatqs consciente que sonaste como un entrenador pokémon?" preguntó con una cómica gota de sudor el ojiazul bajando por su nuca.

" **¡Como sea!"** Exclamó apenada la Biju que se preparaba para su siguiente jugada.

 **-!Me la vas a pagar!-** rugió con fuerza Shukaku y se preparó- **!Balas de aire!-** y lanzó de forma casi consecutiva seis disparos que la Biju bloqueo nuevamente ahora usando Pantalla Luz.

La tanuki cegada por la ira se lanzó de frente y chocó contra su hermana que la envolvió con sus colas sujetándola firmemente.

 **-¡Suéltame, suéltame!-** reclamaba su libertad la criatura de arena mientras era envuelta cada vez más firmemente.

Cuando la pelea estaba en su punto álgido, Asami regresaba al lugar, vio como Temari era firmemente sujetada por Daisuke mientras veían la lucha de titanides, ella esperaba el momento para atacar Naruto, pero fue testigo de algo impresionante.

El Biju de una cola podía sentir dolor y calidez mientras era sujetada, al ver atentamente a las Biju, tanto Temari como Asami vieron algo que no creyeron posible, tanto Kurama como Shukaku estaban llorando.

 **-Sueltame, ¡Ahora!-** reclamó con furia entrecortada la Biju de arena- **es demasiado tarde para nosotras.-** decía de forma incoherente.

 **-No, no lo es-** le corrigió Kurama y al ver a Gaara exclamó - **¡Ahora!**

Naruto que. Estaba en la cabeza de su amiga bajo de un salto y se posó en la gente de la Ichibi donde Gaara estaba enterrado hasta la cintura, la criatura se estremecía ferozmente ttabto de sacarse a Naruto de ensima, pero no lo logró, con mucha decisión, pese a que estaba comenzado a hundirse en la arena, avanzó y logró darle un fuerte derechazo a Gaara haciendo que dewpetara y tomara el control de su cuerpo, antes de desaparecer la Biju exclamó visiblemente arrepentida y llorando.

 **-¡ Lo siento, siento mucho el haberte hecho daño, Gaara!.**

Naruto atrapó a Gaara y disminuyendo su velocidad de caída en las enramadas, aterrizó con el pelirrojo que lanzó un verdadero alarido de terror.

-¡Alejate de mi, no me mates!- decía lívido el pelirrojo que se trataba de alejar arrastrándose.

Una capa de chakra narnaja rodeo a Kurama y Temari vio con asombro como la zorra encogía y tomaba una forma humana, asombrandose aún más al reconocer a la Biju, era la joven que salvo al equipo de Konoha de morir en el Bosque de la muerte en aquella ocasión.

Kurama avanzó decidía y con un guantelete en la mano derecha. Puso el objeto en la espada de Gaara y el se paralizó en el acto, ante el grito de dolor de Temari que creyó que habían matado a su hermano.

###########

En el espacio mental de Gaara había una enorme llanura desértica con vientos que levantaban ligeras tolvaneras, Kurama avanzó hasta un templo en donde halló a su hermana encerrada en una caja, era como ver a una persona de dos metros encerrada en un cubo de apenas cincuenta centímetros por lado.

La pelinaranja tocó la caja y esta brillo, instantes después, el templo se derrumbaba pues Shukaku lo derrumbó al regresar a su verdadero tamaño, momentos después, brillo y encogió hasta que tomó una forma humana.

La Biju ahora era una joven de doce años, piel clara, cabello rubio en tono arena, ojos color miel, figura delgada y un busto copa B que bordeaba el C. Curvas discretas pero bien formadas, vestía un conjunto de ropa ligero, un top de lino blanco, pantalones abombados de seda y sandalias, dándole un aire de genio de lámpara o de Odalisca.

-Donde estoy…- decía con fuerte jaqueca la Biju y al ver a la pelinaranja, sonrió como hacia tiempo no lo hacia.

-¿Kurama eres tu?

 **Corte.**

 **Ya se, soy malvado, Muajajaja.**

 **En fin, ya estamos más cerca de acabar la invasión, curiosamente, tanto en este fic como el Soul of ninja, las Invasiones se empalmaron y parece que terminarán igual en cuanto a que acaban el el siguiente capítulo, por cierto, que cumplo un año en FF escribiendo, les recomiendo que lean Soul of ninja para que vean mi evolución como escritor.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo " Marea agitada".**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	28. Marea agitada

**Marea cambiante.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review.**

 **Daizuke**

Que bueno que te gusto la historia y sobre Kakashi… En El canon fue un pésimo sensei y aquí en el fic fue quien difundió lo de que Naruto era el Kyubi reencarnado, ni como defenderlo.

PD: Medea es un personaje de la Mitología griega… no sólo de Fate.

 **Zafir09**

Sobre Asami… Tu lee, sólo diré que para eso aún falta trama y si, estas en lo correcto

 **Enightmare**

Si, las consecuencias no serán bonitas de ver.

 **Pirata**

De hecho tendrá su mini harem de tres integrantes con Shukaku siendo una de ellas.

Y si, nacen como los humanos, Arceus les dio apariencia humana con algunas de sus habilidades disponibles, siendo la forma gijinka lo máximo a si verdadera forma y naturaleza a lo que pueden llegar. Por lo demás son humanos en todo lo que eso significa . sobre si Shiki reclama el título , tu lee.

 **Invitado.**

Haré caso a tu petición.

El padre Maciel es el fundador de la asociación católica de caridad "Caritas" pero pese a eso el padre era un HDP pederasta que tenía su red de tráfico sexual….

Y el Peje es el Donald Trump mexicano…. Tu dirás…

Ok si pongo mexicanismos o cosas así, las pondré en el anexo

 **Hotday productions**

No se, creó que fuiste el único…. A veces me reclaman varios si según yo quedó bien o en este caso que creí que no quedó bien, sólo tú lo hiciste… Ya no se..

Gracias por la comprensión

 **Flemy Speeddraw**

Tengo un sentido del humor muy especial, ver que las bromas que coloque en su mayoría las que creí que no daban… Te agradaron me alegra.

Sobre Asami, su odio es irracional, no se ira tan fácil por muchas pruebas lógicas que podrían ayudarle a disiparlo. Así que su cambio de visión va para rato.

 **Mr Death**

Tomaré las sugerencias, a mi me gusto eso, porque el que Asami vea que Kurama puede tener y de hecho tiene emociones es algo que repercutirá a futuro.

 **ccsakuraforever**

Bien, que bueno que te gusto.

 **Darkned159**

Gracias, aún falta para lo de Asami, esperó que te guste el capítulo de hoy.

 **Alférez 002**

Ya mero, ya mero

 **Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki.**

¿Llorar? Woow, eres la segunda que dice que ha llorado con una escena que escribí en un fic, la otra fue cuando narre la muerte de la madre adoptiva de Naruto en"Soul of ninja" algo debo de estar haciendo bien. Esperó que este capitulo te agarade

 **TXPOK2460.**

Muy agradecido, muy agradecido

 **Un favor.**

Si este este les encanta, pasen a darle una oportunidad a "Redención y esperanza" donde Naruto es criado por los "Avengers" de la mitología griega que diga por los Argonautas. Estoy seguro que les gustara.

 **Comenzamos.**

-Kurama, ¿Eres tú? - preguntó la Biju sonriendo y fue cuando lo notó - ¡KYYYYAAAA! ¡Que me pasó, que le paso a mi voz!- decía al fin cayendo en cuenta de que había sucedido con ella.

La zorra sólo río por la reacción de ella, tras calmarse un poco, comenzó:

-Te dare el resumen rápido…..

########

Kurama sostuvo quizás veinte segundos a Gaara,tras lo cual lo soltó. Momentos después se convirtió en una capa de chakra que rodeo a Naruto y entró en el.

Momentos después para alegría de Temari, el jinchuriki despertaba algo desorientado, ella corrió a abrazarlo y pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos mientras sonreía de forma serena, la rubia pudo por vez primera ver a su hermano teniendo una sonrisa de verdadera alegría.

-Amigos entonces- musitó Gaara como respuesta a la última pregunta de Shukaku.

########

 **Espacio mental de Gaara, momentos atrás.**

Luego de explicarle a Shukaku que había sucedió, la rubia irradiaba el más absoluto gozó y como no estar así, ¡Sus hermanos estaban siendo liberados!, si bien aún faltaba para que el gruñón de Goku y los otros fueran libres, al menos sus hermanas favoritas ya podían disfrutar de esa libertad…. Ardía en ansias por volver a abrazar a Chomei y a Matatabi.

Un gimoteo sacó a ambas de su gozó y al ver la fuente, vieron a Gaara apareciendo dentro del espacio mental, al recuperar ahí la conciencia, Gaara vio con mucho miedo a la rubia y a la pelinaranja pues rápidamente se dio cuenta que ocurría.

-Por favor… no me maten…- decía entrecortado por el pánico el genin.

La Biju negó con la cabeza y arrodillándose le pidió perdón.

-Lo siento, siento que tu vida haya sido un infierno por mi causa- decía llorando arrepentida la Tanuki ante un sorprendido pelirrojo que le preguntó porque actuaba así.

-Tu tío Cocodrilo fue mi anterior contenedor, él fue mi único amigo… me dolió mucho cuando tu padre me extrajo matándolo y peor aún, me encerró en ti… ahora que lo recuerdo… - la biju sonrió con amargura pero en paz- al menos logre cumplir mi promesa.

-¿Cual?- demandó saber Gaara.

-Antes de morir, Él me pidió que los protegiera a ustedes y a Matsuri, Nausicaa San era amiga de tu tío, su pareja en La compañía y sabía que la sobrina de ella jamás te vería como un monstruo, el quería que al menos ustedes cuatro estuvieran a salvo en el duro camino por venir.

-¿Porque haría eso?- preguntó anhelante el ojiverde.

-Te amaba- contestó la Biju- a todos ustedes. Y no era el único- dijo cayendo al fin en cuenta de varias cosas que en su locura no fue capaz de ver- Yo no puedo controlar la arena, tengo habilidades Magnéticas si, pero irónicamente no puedo manipular la arena. Esa habilidad proviene de alguien más. De tu madre.

-Pero mi madre murió maldiciendome, mi tío Yashamaru me lo dijo.- djo el ojijade sintiéndose raro- ¿A que te refieres?

-Ese escudo de arena que te cuida, la razón por la que bajaba la guardia con tus hermanos y Matsuri, era porque Karura sabía que ellos jamás te dañarían, la voluntad de ella por protegerte fue tanta que te legó su habilidad, es la fuente de tu mejor arma y lo hizo por una simple razón, te amaba con todo su corazón.

Gaara comenzó a llorar, la Biju fue y abrazó a su carcelero y le pidió nuevamente perdón por hacerlo miserable.

Y aún así, el ojiverde era feliz por primera vez en su vida, su madre lo amó, sus hermanos si lo querían, había al menos un puñado de personas que lo veían a el y no al demonio que tenía en su interior. Curiosamente, el llamarla demonio le parecía inadecuado ahora.

Kurama se despidió de su hermana de momento, al irse, la rubi le preguntó al pelirrojo si quería ser su amigo mientras iba desapareciendo pues estaba despertando, musitando Gaara la respuesta que alivio el corazón de la tanuki. "Papá, creo que aquella persona de la que los hablabas existe… la acabó de conocer" pensó con esperanza, pero frunció el ceño al percibir algo desagradable.

#########

Naruto veía todo en calma y muy contento, sobre todo por la escena familiar de ver a la rubia de Suna asfixiar entre sus generosos pechos a su hermano, lo que él le hizo saber, Temari apenada le pidió perdón por eso a su hermano que le restó importancia, a continuación, Temari le dio las gracias a Naruto, pero el bello momento fue interrumpido por una imprudente peliblanca.

-¡PELEA CONMIGO DEMONIO!- exclamó Asami activando su manto Biju hasta la tercer cola y lanzarse de lleno a atacar.

Naruto rápidamente desello a Sherezade y a Simbad y bloqueo la garra de chakra, a continuación, cuatro colas salieron de la espalda de Naruto y sujetaron con fuerza a Asami.

 **-Ya estoy harta de ti gusano-** habló furiosa Kurama tomando el control de su amigo- **es hora de que aprendas algo de humildad.**

Y besando a su hermana en la boca "Naruto" comenzó a extraer el chakra que le pertenecía entre forcejeos de Asami.

Ella sintió un calor abrasador recorriendo sus sistemas de circulación de chakra y momentos después, pudo sentir como ese masivo chakra que siempre sintió dentro de ella, le era arrebatado de forma cruda, Chun li declararía para saber que hubo de diferente en su experiencia y la de Asami, que era una sensación que incluso era placentera, como tomar algo calentito tras estar a la fría intemperie. Y la ex Uzumaki lo que sentía era horrendo, como si le arrancaran todo el cabello de una vez, o al menos eso fue lo que creyó sentir antes de desmayarse.

Sin embargo, el chakra no salió de ella, Kurama la acercó y convocando el guantelete, destruyó el sello y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez teniendo éxito.

Tras acabar de drenar el chakra biju, Asami fue soltada pesadamente al suelo, antes de ser atrapada por Daisuke que al fin intervenía tras amarrar bien a Sasuke y a Sakura que seguían inconscientes.

######

Dentro de la barrera de la arena, Mito estaba sufriendo como jamás lo hizo en vida, Usando la joya del tipo psíquico, Arcelia había convocado una Garra de energía que estrujaba a Mito y la hacia bramar de dolor. La Uzumaki había sido torturada de la peor forma posible, el tipo Fantasma provocó lesiones en su cuerpo que el Edo tensei no era capaz de Sanar, el tipo Siniestro era igual de efectivo, pero si bien las heridas si sanaban, dejaban un dolor fantasma que aumentaba en intensidad y ahora, el tipo psíquico probaba ser bueno para torturar pues no dejaba daño visible, pero podía sentir el alma de Mito debilitándose lentamente.

-¡Por….favor….cl..e..m..e..n...cía!- articulaba apenas en un murmullo la Uzumaki mientras Arcelia la estrujaba con deleite, haciendo que el Shodaime se encogiera de dolor cada vez que Mito gritaba, la seguía amando y pese a todo, jamás dejaría de hacerlo, pero aún así, de ser dueño de si mismo, en vez de ir a ayudarla, seguiría luchando contra el clon de Arcelia que tenía frente a él.

-Veo en tus ojos que aún la amas y que sientes culpa- le analizó Arcelia mientras bloqueaba con Pantalla Luz, varios senbon de madera- las acciones de Mito son responsabilidad de Ella, no tuyas… bueno, eso explica varias cosas- dijo lo último con sarcasmo.

-Aún si yo no cometí esas atrocidades, debí ver la clase de persona con la que me case, debí de apoyar a Madara, de investigar a fondo que ocurrió ese dia- se lamento Hashirama antes de ser mandado a volar por el Viento Hada.

-Cierto, pero tu no influiste en Madara o en Mito para que actuarán así, esos actos son de ellos, y deberán pagar por ello, tu único pecado es haber encerrado a los Biju y repartirlos… Y es hora de pagar por eso- Y le dio un mazazo que lo clavo con fuerza en el suelo creando un cráter.

Arcelia descendió hasta el lugar y tomo al kage de su cuello como si no pesara nada y usado Haki de armadura, lo golpeó con fuerza en el estómago con tanta fuerza que el Shodaime se dobló de dolor.

-Esto es por Shukaku- y dicho eso le dio una patada ígnea que lo lanzó al cielo- Eso es por Matatabi- y apareciendo frente a él en el aire, uso Mega puño y lo mando cerca de Mito y de la original- esto es a nombre de Isobu.

El kage trató de salir del suelo donde estaba incrustado sin embargo, oyó medio enterrado que la deidad grito "Balas semilla" antes de que sintiera como si varios senbon ardiendo se le clavaran en la piel- Esto es por Goku- y cuando se medio recuperó el Hokage fundador, vio nuevamente los pies de la diosa que lo tomó de la cintura, lo arrojó al aire y le lanzó una Doble rafaga- Esto es por Kokuo- y hecho esto, apareció frente a él, nuevamente en el aire, rápidamente lo mando a volar hacia el lado este de la barrera donde se estrelló, el kage había sido golpeado por la Garra dragón.- esto es por Saiken.

Al salir de la barrera, Arcelia le fulminó con Trueno y momentos después usó Rayo hielo para convertirlo en un cubo de hielo mientras se regodeaba la deidad en las muecas de espanto de los observadores en el lugar- Saludos de Chomei y de Gyuki.

Y antes de que se tratara de liberar del hielo, lo atacó con un hiperrayo y sentenció con frialdad- y esto es por Kurama.

##

Mientras la diosa le daba la de su vida al fundador de Konoha, Máximo cobraba venganza por todos las víctimas del Sanin. Orochimaru están siendo manipulado por hilos de chakra de parte de Máximo que reía al ver las caras del Bill cosby Blanco.

-¿Porque te golpeas?, ¿Porque te golpeas?- decía burlón mientras usaba los hilos para hacer que el Sanin de cacheteara a sí mismo, usando cada vez más fuerza, el azabache en verdad que estaba fatal. La pelea entre él y Máximo no fue tal, el pokémon lo superó ampliamente, cada justu, cada estrategia, cada acción que el hijo de Smoo tuvo con Kaa, intento usar para vencer al Uzukage fue ineficaz, incluso Kusanagi fallo, Saladino era un arma poderosa por derecho propio y su arma no fue rival para la cimitarra del pelilia que se notaba mejor entrenado en las artes de la espada.

El día de hoy, jamás lo olvidaría. Máximo, Clon o no, lo superó en todo y mucho más, ahora lo humillaba de fea forma, confesando que la razón por la que sus esbirros no lo ayudaban era porque puso un genjutsu que hacía pensar que la pelea era pareja, de ahí que nadie de sus guardias viniera en si ayuda…

-Cuando… Sepa cómo...voy a matarte- dijo Orochimaru de forma lastimera tras escupir nuevamente algunas piezas dentales.

-como digas- mencionó Máximo que lo obligaba a hurgarse la nariz con un kunai de manera descuidada- ahora vamos a dejarte igualito a Michael.

El Otokage aulló cuando Máximo retiró el arma de sus dos fosas que escurrían el líquido escarlata , y en un ágil movimiento, lo obligó a amputar la nariz hasta su base y arrojar la misma hacía él.

-Y para el gran final…- decía con sadismo el pokemon antes de usar los hilos para descoyuntar sus extremidades en todas sus articulaciones.

Orochimaru cayó al suelo dando alaridos del más crudo dolor que alguien haya oído. Fuera de la barrera más de un shinobi recodo que almorzó al vomitar con asco tras ver la metódica tortura sufrida por su ex camarada. Dentro de la barrera, los Cuatro del Sonido creían que algo andaba mal, no sabían qué, pero ya no era normal ver a varios vomitar de asco ahí. Tayuya sentía que debía prepararse, algo le decía que sus desdichas estaban por acabar.

########

 **Al mismo tiempo que la pelea entre Gaara y Naruto estaba en su punto álgido**

El rumor de que Cocodrilo estaba vivo se regó como pólvora entre los shinobi de Suna, con ese impulso moral de que su querido y original Señor cero vivía, se aprestaba a cambiar la marea de la lucha, Shichibukais o no. Konoha o no, se sentían invencibles de repente, pero no contaban con lo ocurrido.

Usando su jutsu, Yupa accedió al canal radial encriptado de Suna que era usado en ese momento para coordinarlos en la Invasión, al darle la señal a su líder de que se infiltró en la señal, Cocodrilo se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar, mencionó como Rasa fue asesinado por Orochimaru, como la invasión los iba a arruinar si no hacían algo. Señaló que Secuestrar a Aang y apuñalar a Konoha por la espalda sería visto por sus clientes potenciales cono algo negativo que espantaría a sus clientes potenciales y eso era si el feudal no mandaba a Liquidar la aldea primero. Con eso dicho, también mencionó que él fue el anterior carcelero de Shukaku y como fue su propia sangre la que le traicionó, Ahora el hombre sabía que en lo referente a los Biju había ciertas cosas que se debían mantener en secreto, pero ya que fue su propia sangre la que lo trató de matar, mancilló su memoria diciendo que la Única Razón de su hermano para matarlo era que sentía celos de su popularidad.

Para nadie dentro de Suna era un secreto que la población en general habría preferido a Cocodrilo sobre Rasa para que fuera el Kazekage, sin embargo los encargados de esa decisión creyeron que un jinchuriki siendo más apto que otros para el puesto, no debía de acceder a él, pues su labor era ser el arma de Suna.

Por lo tanto, los shinobi le compraron la idea al hombre y también, le compraron la idea de arremeter contra Oto para vengarse por haber sido usados como peones por el Sanin.

Ahí fue donde cayeron varios en cuenta, de porque el Equipo Hanabi sólo era agresivo con los shinobi de Oto, porque sólo los incapacitaba a ellos.

Cocodrilo los había contratado para protegerlos en la invasión.

-Señor cero, tengo algo que entregarle- Mencionó Yupa tras cancelar su jutsu, le extendió un pequeño pergamino con el símbolo de Uzu un sello de cera-/Yugao Uzuki me pidió que le de esto de parte de su feudal y le pidió que me asegura de que lo leyese en cuanto lo recibiera.

El hombre tomó el pergamino. Una carta para ser precisos y la leyó. Al finalizarla, estalló en carcajadas y tras calmarse un poco, le dejó a cargo a Nausicaa, al preguntar que sucedía, el hombre sólo se encogió de hombros y mencionó que iba despedirse de algunas personas.

#############

Al fin Máximo dejó caer el genjutsu y por fin vieron los Cuatro del Sonido el estado lamentable de su jefecito chulo y corrieron a auxiliarlo en su mayoría, pues Tayuya avanzaba a donde estaba la deidad suprema quien sonrió por tener a otra Uzumaki a su cuidado.

-¡Traidora!- Exclamó uno de ellos con impotencia, El Sanin estaba tan herido que debían de sacarlo de ahí, no podían dada su situación, desperdiciar tiempo tratando de atrapar a esa traidora.

Antes de irse el Sanin canceló en Edo tensei y contempló la aldea, el daño era grande, s bien algo le decía que las bajas civiles y shinobi, junto a los daños materiales eran mínimos, los daños psicológicos eran lo suficientemente considerables como para matar a la aldea con el empuje adecuado.

"ya verán Arcelia Uzuki, Máximo Peñas, van a pagar por esto" pensó sobriamente Fantasmón antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-Fue un gusto verte de nuevo- mencionó Biwako que beso a su esposo con mucho cariño mientras se desvanecía- trata de que aún falten años para que nos veamos de nuevo.

El kage sólo asintió antes de quedar inconsciente, la pelea lo agotó bastante y tenía en un mínimo casi mortal sus reservas de chakra.

Mientras eso pasaba, el Nindaime contempló la aldea y suspiro pesadamente, Konoha quizás no sobreviviría, pero si lo hacía, sería nuevamente digna de su legado.

-Largo Mito- decía duramente el Shodaime a su esposa que se arrodilló para pedir perdón, pero esa escena humillante no duro. Del suelo salieron varios seres horribles (Dusclops y Gengars )que tomaron a la Uzumaki y le arrastraron al infierno, mostrando sonrisas alegres por hacer sufrir a Mito de la peor manera posible.

-Todo es un éxito- sonrió complacida la diosa al sentir como sus subordinados y sus hijos lentamente iban llegando al punto de extracción. La invasión había terminado y ella había triunfando en más de un sentido sobre sus enemigos.

#############

 **Ciudad Ópalo. Esa misma noche.**

Todo era alegría, el comedor real mostraba sólo caras felices por donde miraras y ¿como no iban a estar así las personas ahí reunidas? Al fin todas eran absolutamente libres.

Todas las tretas de Arcelia salieron a pedir de boca, no hubo una sola falla en sus muy meticulosos planes, Orochimaru fue anulado y pasaría algo de tiempo antes de que fuera a por Sasuke, alrededor de un par de meses, menos tiempo que le tomaría a Kokoha el estar lo suficientemente estable como para ir por Tsunade. Arcelia tenía un particular interés en ella, sabía que ella estaba en camino a ser la Godaime Hokage, puesto que la deidad no permitiría que tomará, para ello ya tenía el plan ideal y las personas más adecuadas para ejecutarlo, pero por ahora se podía permitir disfrutar los frutos de su labor.

Se había vengado de Mito, Kushina y de Konoha en general. Hana, Karai y Hisazhi convencieron a Hiashi, sus hijas y a la rama secundaria de ir a vivir a Uzu, donde ella tendría que borrarles el sello De pájaro enjaulado para mostrarles que los queria ahi en buena lid. Fue realmente sencillo de orquestar todo, con el escenario del patriarca Hyuga siendo asesinado por un jounin de Oto, Hinata siendo capturada por el equipo Hanabi al igual que Hanabi y con la rama secundaria oficialmente muerta en su totalidad, asesinada por el equipo Hanabi (usando clones de tiempo de cada miembro de la rama secundaria para hacer creíble el acto) no tendrían nada que temer.

Hace tiempo , algunos Hyuga habían ido a vivir a Uzu, unos pocos solamente y no se supo a ciencia cierta que el ocurrió cuando la nación cayó. Hasta ahora que decidieron salir de las sombras y en vez de volver a Konoha donde serían marcados en la rama secundaria, fueron a Uzu. Era claro el porque elegir esa aldea sobre Konoha y dudaba que los que quedaran a cargo de los Hyuga los reclamaran. No con la investigación que seguramente Zuko, el nuevo feudal del País del fuego, haría sobre la aldea.

Al final, usando sus habilidades, les colocaría un sello especial, por un lado el nuevo sello que iría en la base de la cabeza, no sólo sellaría su dojutsu para evitar la tentación de que les secuestraran, el sello haria irreconocible a los Hyuga para aquellos que tuvieran intenciones hostiles para ellos. Lo que cubriría a Konoha y a la Rama principal entre varios más.

Luego estaba el asunto de de las Uzumaki ahí reunidas, fue un espectáculo enternecedor ver a Karin, Karui, Tayuya y Naruto darse tan cálido abrazo, tanto como lo fue la reunión de los Biju.

Apenas llegaron a Uzu, Kurama y Shukaku fueron asfixiadas por el abrazo posesivo de los biju ahi reunidos, teniendo a sus ex jinchuriki o jinchuriki con una sonrisa al ver la escena. Para Kankuro y su hermana era particularmente extraño ver a la tanuki con forma humana y más aún, verla tan alegre. Sin duda que aún no se recuperaban de ese susto, pero entendían porque su tío les pido que fueran a Ciudad Ópalo por el momento.

##########

 **Algunos minutos después de la pelea de Naruto y Gaara.**

Kankuro llegó en hombros de su tío, el marionetista aún no podía creer que su tío que supuestamente fue asediando por el demonio de arena estaba vivo.

Temari corrió y abrazó a su hermano entre lágrimas de alegría por verlo sano y salvo, fue para su desdicha cuando el equipo 7 recuperó la conciencia, bueno, al menos el nenesuke y la hija negada de la Llorona lo hicieron.

Ignorando los berridos de ellos, Cocodrilo volteo a ver a su sobrino a quien no conocía y sonrió al verlo, despertando el jinchuriki al oír el tremendo grito de alegría de su inquilina.

Una capa de chakra dorada rodeo al pelirrojo asustando de muerte a los hermanos de Gaara y momentos después, el ex jinchuriki era tacleado por una menuda adolescente que le abrazaba posesiva y llorando a moco tendido.

-Lo siento, lo siento- lloraba con fuerza la biju ante un desconcertado ojionix, sin embargo, reconoció esa mirada y pese a su asombro, entendió la identidad de quien le abrazaba.

-Mis sobrinos están bien, cumpliste con mi petición- le trató de calmar pero ella se aferró con más fuerza- Nausicaa me lo contó todo, pese a tu estado, jamás heriste a mi familia una sola vez, cumpliste con mi petición Shoko.

La biju alzó la vista y sonrió tímidamente antes de saltar a su cuello y encaramarse a él como Koala, después de todo, oírle llamarla por el mote afectivo que hasta hace relativamente poco sólo usaban sus hermanas con ella, era casi irreal, en sus desvaríos, oír y ver a Cocodrilo eran algunas de las cosas que más anhelaba.

-¿Que… que demonios está pasando?- exigió saber a nadie en particular el titiritero.

-Esa jovencita de ahí es Shukaku- les contó Gaara- y aparentemente era amiga de Cocodrilo.

-Pero si ella lo mato- decía incrédula Temari y luego cayó en cuenta..-/a caso él….

-Si, fue el anterior carcelero de la Ichibi- corroboró Gaara y fue cuando hizo algo que ni la rubia ni el castaño creyeron que le verían hacer, abrazó a la ojiverde y le pidió perdón por lo mal que le trató.

Por única respuesta, ella no estrechó entre sus brazos y recibió la respuestas de parte de su hermano mayor.

-Tranquilo Gaara, no hay nada que perdonar.

Varios ANBU raíz y shinobi de Konoha iban llegando al lugar asi como dos invitados indeseables.

-¡Ah! Pero qu conmovedor- decía Ómicron llegando al lugar haciendo que varios se tensarán- no había sentido un nudo en la garganta así, desde que comiendo un coctel se me atoro un camarón- un par de grillos madrugadores sólo acentuaron la escena con el Cri cri cri mientras la mayoría tenía cara de poker por tan mala broma.

-¿Qué es esto, una fiesta o un entierro?- llegó de súbito Épsilon quien se colocó entre Shukaku y Temari y desapareció para aparecer junto a un Akimichi que llegó a investigar el sitio - ¿bajaste de peso cachetón?- preguntó burlona estrujando sus mejillas de forma coqueta y desapareció para después medio abrir la yukata de Temari que se puso roja y trató de impedirle hacerlo- precioso conjunto chulada.

-Por órdenes de Lord Danzō…..

-Largo- los despacho con Psíquico el varón del equipo mientras la fémina ponía contra la lona al aumentar bastante la gravedad a los otros shinobi.

-Ahora, Señor cero, sobre el pago por ayudar a la invasión- decía Épsilon con un Tono dulzón de voz que a los hermanos de la arena no les agrado- creo que el Jinchuriki de Suna y el de Uzu son un bajo precio por la seguridad de sus camaradas.

-No dejaremos que se lleven a Gaara- amenazó Cocodrilo- de haber sabido que esa sería su paga, no los habría contratado. O ese era el guión a seguir.

-Oh vamos….. Es un bajo precio- decía Ómicron, pero si gustas; podemos tomarlo a la mala…..

Y lo unco que los shinobi oyeron pues la gravedad era tanta que no podían alzar la visita fue a Cocodrilo luchar y ser superado, a dos príncipes de Uzu llegar y obligar al Equipo Hanabi a irse sólo con Gaara y a Cocodrilo y a los demás yendo en su persecución.

Sasuke narrado al igual que Sakura que el Señor Cero nunca pudo hacer nada contra ellos y que fueron los príncipes (Lucca y Chrono que son Épsilon y Omicron) los que les forzaron a huir sólo con Gaara y como mientras Naruto y Dasiuke se fueron de ahí con los otros príncipes, los de Suna persiguieron a los de renegados.

Lo que no supieron fue que una vez que estuvieron a una distancia segura, Epsilon y Ómicron bajaron a Gaara y esperaron a los demás antes de explicarles junto a Cocodrilo que los llevarían a Uzu a vivir de momento, pues el hombre tenía cosas que hacer en su hogar primero.

La carta que la Uzuki entregó le daba cuenta al ex jinchuriki de la intensión de la deidad de liberar a todos los biju y que para ello necesitaban de una mascarada, confiarle al hombre implícitamente el lugar de origen del Equipo Hanabi era un arma de doble filo, sin embargo, el hombre entendía el motivo y juró guardar el secreto.

Tras el susto inicial por el equipo Hanabi, los príncipes los teletransportaron a Uzu donde Gaara fue casi asfixiado nuevamente ahora por las biju, hasta que la Tanuki salió de su contenedor y nuevamente pudieron ver una enternecedora escena.

Ahí fue donde Temari y los demás cayeron en cuenta del grave error en el que habían caído al llamarlos demonios, pues era claro que criaturas que tenían tan poderoso vínculo familiar difícilmente podrían ser ese tipo de seres.

De vuelta en el banquete, Hiashi y sus hijas así como Neji tenían sentimientos ambivalentes, por un lado estaban felices de que al fin la rama secundaria era libre, los llamados clones de tiempo cubrían muy bien la fachada y de paso le darían un golpe fatal en la opinión pública a la rama principal. Si bien, Nuevamente sería el Equipo Hanabi el blanco del odio por cometer esa infamia, al menos todos serían libres. La parte triste era que Hana y los padres de Neji sólo eran almas en un estado similar al Edo Tensei y al disiparlas la deidad, regresaría al mundo puro, siendo la única oportunidad de conocer o de ver por última vez,, según aplicará a sus seres queridos.

O al menos eso era así hasta que Arcelia les dio un regalo de buena voluntad.

Los ojos de Xerxes brillaron intensamente mientras los tres espíritus eran envueltos en un aura azul cielo, al dejar de brillar, Hiashi pudo notar que su esposa respiraba y parpadeaba, dos cosas que le distinguían de un vivo, porque el Avatar del mundo puro a diferencia del Edo Tensei, traía a las almas por su voluntad, dándoles cuerpos de apariencia mucho más humana que la de su similar.

Al ver Neji también que sus padres estaban ahora verdaderamente vivos, la felicidad de la rama secundaria era absoluta y agradecían a la deidad por la nueva oportunidad.

Por el lado del clan Uzumaki, Arcelia aclaro a Tayuya y a Karui que no tendrían nada que temer, Uzu no compartía la visión del LRC, lo que alvio también a Samui y a Yugito de paso, les dijo que este era su hogar después de todo, el clan Nii era uno de los seis fundadores de Uzugakure y si bien ellos no tenían clanes y tampoco pensaban instaurarlos, ellas serían consideradas miembros de la familia real por derecho propio al ser de los clanes fundadores. La "charla" la tendrían luego, de momento sólo debían de dejar sus penas atrás. Como prueba de su buena voluntad, la deidad retiró el sello de maldicion de Tayuya e hizo algo más.

Los ojos de Arcelia brillaron y aparecieron tres golem de barro, al tomar forma, Rushana, Arashi y Kanna Uzumaki, los hermanos de Kushina aparecieron y usando su habilidad una vez más Xerxes ,los Uzumaki volvían nuevamente a la vida. Sobre el porque no traer a los padres de Karin y Tayuya, bueno, sus madres aclararon que los muy hijos de su…. Ejem, que ellos sólo las embarazaron para la gloria de Kuza y Hoshi y por ello no los querían cerca.

Pese a ello, las Uzumaki estaban alegres, habían recuperado a su familia.

Mientras eso pasaba, Naruto era abrazado por Gisele, Anko por cosas de la aldea, aún debía permanecer un par de semanas máximo en Konoha, pero de que ella también viviría en Uzu, lo haría.

########

 **Uzu, dos días después.**

Tras la celebración por la victoria, Arcelia convocó a Mabui, Hiashi, Kurama, Matatabi y a los hermanos de la Arena para decirles que iba a suceder.

Ya que sólo Tayuya, Karin, Karui y ella oficialmente quedaban del clan de momento, Mabui sería la líder hasta que pudieran armar una historia convincente y así, Arashi que era el esposo de Mabui pudiera tomar el liderato.

Por el lado de Hiashi, él debía de estudiar la fachada a usar, la que le daba en un pergamino. Kurama tendría que ir junto a Chomei a Jaya a recibir a los clanes Kurama y Aburame. Ambos clanes por el mismo motivo habian abandonado Konoha sin que las amenazas de Danzō de etiquetarlos como traidores mellaran en ellos, antes que eso, Shibi le preguntó de forma retórica que tan bueno sería que los clanes fundadores de Tsukigakure fueran etiquetados como traidores por la aldea que uso como peones a sus fundadoras.

La amenaza velada surtió efecto y el Halcón se tuvo que tragar el orgullo y dejarlos ir. Pero no fueron los únicos, Tsume también junto a varios Inuzukas decidieron abandonar la aldea, los hechos relacionados al melodrama de Mito les costó muy caro, Hana y varios miembros de su clan, sencillamente no podrían tolerar eso y como con Shibi y Oroku, tuvieron que dejarla ir por el qué dirán.

Matatabi sería de momento la líder del clan Nii que recibió su estatus de familia noble, siendo con él oficialmente, el tercero de los seis clanes fundadores que volvían a casa. Siendo el clan Fuma cuya ubicación era para muchos desconocida, el Clan Himura asentado en El País del Hierro y el clan Hamada que habitaba en la ex aldea shinobi de Las aguas termales, los otros clanes fundadores.

"La charla " fue muy esclarecedora para todos los agi reunidos, ningún Hyuga o similar luego de esa revelación pensó siquiera de forma fugaz en traicionar al País, ¿Que caso tendría? Desafiar a una diosa del calibre de Arceus sólo significaba problemas y una derrota por demás humillante y costosa. Antes que eso, todos de buena gana juraron mantener el secreto del país, también el secreto de que ella estaba reuniendo a los biju con el fin de liberarlos.

Con la plática dada, a los nuevos inquilinos se les asignó un edificio departamental para vivir, siendo este realmente cercano al de Naruto, lo que alegró a su familia que podría verlo mientras él no estuviera en misión y ellos certificándose para ser shinobi en Uzu.

###########

 **Konoha, dos días después de la invasión.**

Pero, así como todo eran risas y hurras en Uzu, eran lágrimas y lamentos en Konoha. El clan Hyuga era muy mal visto por los demás clanes, ya que supusieron que era tanta su crueldad que incluso los niños se aprestaron a defender a la rama principal por el temor a sufrir por el sello de pájaro enjaulado. Aparentemente nadie de la rama secundaria sobrevivió para seguir siendo esclavo de su propia familia. Lo que dado el contexto era un alivio por muy doloroso que sonara, peor aún, el Equipo Hanabi logró su objetivo y pudo secuestrar a Hanabi y a Hinata.

Ino, Tenten y Lee narraron como Delta llegó y los dejó fuera de combate, Rock Lee que fue el último en caer inconsciente dijo que Delta avanzó hacia la ojiperla y que tenía intenciones de llevársela con la menor cantidad de lesiones posibles, afortunadamente para Inoichi, una Yamanaka valía menos para esos mercenarios que una Hyuga, aunque no dejaba de ser una tragedia.

Y no fue el único golpe.

La moral estaba por los suelos, muchos civiles y shinobi comenzaron a llamar Sandaime a Shiki Aburame, título que el viejo detestaba. El abuelo de Shino (A quien comenzaron a llamar honorable nieto) tuvo que aclarar que ya que jamás tomó el liderato, nunca fue Hokage y que por lo tanto le debían de dejar en paz. Eso sólo avivó la llama de las personas que clamaban por un cambio, alguien más debía de ser Kage, el ver luchar a Máximo les dio a muchos la idea de que se necesitaba a alguien joven y pronto se alzaron gritos que exigían a alguien más joven como Kage.

Ahora bien, Jiraiya ya había sopesado ese clamor popular y decidió que la persona más adecuada para suceder a su sensei era Tsunade. El Sanin sapo en su momento vendría los argumentos de porque ella debía ser la Godaime Hokage y no alguien más.

Lo que ahora le preocupaba era algo más.

La nueva profecía sin dudas que le hablaba ahora sin temor a equivocarse de Naruto exclusivamente. Nuevamente debía de mover sus fichas para que la profecía jugará de lado a Konoha. Fallo miserablemente al tratar de traer a Naruto de regreso. Un error que no cometería.

El Sannin ya lo había pactado con Inorim Yamanaka, una vez que Asami hubiera derrotado a Idate y tras la finalización de los exámenes chunin, él tomaría al muchacho y lo sujetaría para que Inorim alterarse su memoria y le hiciera creer que ha vivido toda su vida en la aldea, que el amor que le profesaba a la deidad era para Kushina, el amor hacia su hermana más querida era para Asami. También tendría que trabajar con ella dándole un trato similar, pero esperaba que al final, la Uzumaki mayor viera que era por el bien de su familia y se mantuviera a gusto con el resultado final. Tristemente, no previó que el mocoso contra el que luchó su ahijada fuera tan fuerte o que supiera contrarrestarla tan eficazmente.

##

Habían pasado ya seis días y las ex Uzumaki ahora sólo Namikaze, habían ido a vivir a un conjunto departamental. Acababan de regresar de una reunión de consejo donde se dio la mala nueva en muchos aspectos de que Asami dejó de ser una pseudo jinchuriki. Para alivio de Kushina porque eso quería decir que su hija podría aspirar a una larga vida. Pero eso no dejaba de ser una desgracia pasa el consejo.

Tras esa mala noticia, vino una peor, los clanes Kurama y Aburame anunciaron su superación de Konoha por los motivos que ya había mencionado, seguidos de veinte miembros del clan Inuzuka entre los que estaban Kiba y Tsume. Ahora el nuevo líder era el hermano de Inuyashito, Sesshomaru Inuzuka.

El recuento de daños no era tan catastrófico como esperaron, gracias a la intervención de Uzu, las vidas civiles que se perdieron fueron cero y solo muerieron cuarenta shinobi de parte de Konoha. Según sus estimados Oro debió de perder al noventa por ciento de su fuerza invasora y gracias al equipo Hanabi, Suna perdió un poco menos de la tercera parte del total.

Lo que quiso ser aprovechado por Danzō para ir y marchar contra Suna para aplastarlos. La supuesta alianza entre ambas aldeas probó ser nada en su opinión, sin embargo el aún Hokage en función abogó por Suna comentando que debieron de sentirse terriblemente ahogados por la repentina asignación de misiones que normalmente serían para su aldea, eran asignadas a Konoha, lo que ahora con más atención, le daba la idea a Hiruzen de que alguien cof cof Danzō cof cof hizo algo para que el feudal ignorara tanto su aldea, sin embargo Aang el nuevo feudal prometía revertir esa acción, así que abogó por mantener la alianza, idea con la que la mayoría estaba de acuerdo, hacer lo que Laura Bozzo que diga Danzō decía dada la cuestionable reputación que ahora tenían sería muy malo para la aldea.

-Ahora, con respecto a mi posible jubilación….

 **Y corte.**

 **()()Smoo es un Bodoque blanco e informe que puede alterar su tamaño y apariencia a voluntad, aparece en las series de"Los Picapiedra " el chiste al verlo se cuenta sólo.**

 **Muajaja, lo sigo haciendo.**

 **Ok, yo mismo lo siento apresurado, disculpas por anticipado por ello. Ahora bien, como lo mencione, soy observador electoral, por lo tanto, el próximo domingo no hay capítulo.**

 **Ya sea que publique uno de menor tamaño en sábado o que lo haga el lunes, pero de que trataré de que haya capítulo lo trataré. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo "Objetivo: Tsunade Senju."**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	29. Objetivo Tsunade Senju

**Objetivo "Tsunade Senju".**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review.**

 **Invitado (capítulo 8)**

Too late

Aún ando pensado si ella al menos queda como amante, lo que no necesariamente sería malo de acuerdo a su idiosincrasia.

 **Ángel.**

No pienso abandonarlo, a menos que deje de recibir reviews.

 **Pirata.**

Juró que esta tomando tintes incestuosos de forma involuntaria, porque de hecho tienes razón, si va a proyectar en Kushina y en Asami, sus sentimientos por Arcelia y Gisele, eso podría pasar.

Y creó que la loli árabe se te escapó.

Gracias por el deseo.

 **Comenzamos**

-Ahora, sobre mi posible jubilación, he decidido que lo mejor para la aldea es que deje el sombrero de Kage a un lado- comentó Hiruzen con relativo pesar en su voz.

El consejo ya esperaba esa decisión y no por eso le agradaba tanto.

-¿Quien va a ocupar su lugar?- preguntó Shikaku a su líder.

-Mi candidato o mejor dicho candidata a Hokage es alguien retirado de las fuerzas, aún así, no puedo pensar en alguien mejor que Mikoto Uchiha como la Godaime Hokage.

-¿Mikoto?- preguntaron en Shock varios ahí en la sala, incluidos Danzō, Homura y Koharu que se habían colado a la reunión.

-¡No puedes elegirla a ella, no después de eso!- protestó furioso Danzō.

-¡Puedo y lo haré!- exclamó enojado el Sandaime- precisamente eso la hace una candidata apta, en cierto modo ella hizo el mismo tipo de elección que Minato, sólo que ella sobrevivió para ver las consecuencias.

-Estamos de acuerdo con Danzō, ella no es elegible- protestaron airadamente sus ex compañeros de equipo.

-Ahora que recuerdo …¡ANBU, SAQUEN DE AQUÍ A ESTOS CUATRO BRIBONES!- exclamó furioso el Hokage.

Una vez que se fueron, varias miradas se clavaron en Mikoto, la Uchiha jamás pensó en eso, de hecho ella se sentía muy alejada de la elección.

-No es que cuestionemos la decisión o algo parecido-/comenzó su alegato uno de los cuatro miembros del consejo que no pertenecía a algún clan, un hombre llamado Takuma Sakazaki- pero ¿Porque elegir a Uchiha san?

-Mikoto también es una shinobi clase S, aún retirada ha seguido entrenando, además ella tiene un gran amor por la aldea y un gran sentido de la justicia.

-No es suficiente- comentó Chun Li quien recién regresaba al consejo al ser elegida de forma temporal- sus argumentos si bien son válidos, no legitiman así la elección, necesitamos no a alguien fuerte, si no a alguien capaz. Por eso nominó a Shikaku Nara para el puesto.

-¿Y porqué no al Sannin Jiraiya?- preguntó Zuko que llegó de imprevisto a la reunión- Veo las razones para elegir a Mikoto además de las que expusiste. Ella es una Uchiha y es descendiente de uno de los clanes fundadores de la aldea. Eso haría más fácil que la gente la acepte.

-Mi señor… no era necesario venir aquí- mencionó cohibido el Hokage.

-Ya que mi padre murió hace menos de una semana en una invasión que sucedió bajo tus narices, venir aquí era una obligación- le respondió Zuko molesto- me quedaré aquí el tiempo que haga falta para llevar a cabo mi propia investigación y auditoría a la aldea y luego ya veremos. Pero insisto, Jiraiya tiene buenas credenciales, con el plus de ser un civil y maestro del Yondaime.

Varios en la sala comenzaron a sopesar la sugerencia de Zuko, efectivamente, el peliblanco era en el papel material de Hokage, sin embargo había que no pensaba así y era el mismo Jiraiya.

-Entonces ¿Porque no Tsunade?- argumento el Sannin que se incorporaba a la reunión- ella tiene tan buenos, si no es que mejores atributos que yo, además, ella es descendiente directo de Hashirama Senju, la gente la apoyaría incondicionalmente.

-Cierto, pero ¿Aceptara el cargo si se le nombra?- preguntó con duda Shikaku- según recuerdo ella dejó muy en claro que ni muerta aceptaría volver aquí.

-De eso no se preocupen, sólo déjenme ir por ella, se como convencerla.

-Entonces, te asignaremos una pequeña unidad….- mencionó Zuko pero fue interrumpido por el Sanin.

-Ella los olería a kilómetros y huiría, no será necesario. Sólo necesitó a dos acompañantes para ir por ella y tengo a las candidatas ideales.

#########

 **Konoha hace veinte años.**

-Equipo 7, Minato Namikaze, Ryu Oki y Nanao Ise, sensei a cargo Jiraiya- soltó la bomba el profesor que venía a informar a los gennin sobre quienes serían sus sensei y continuó- Equipo 8, Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki y Hana Hyuga, sensei a cargo Tsunade Senju- y asombro aún más- Equipo nueve, Shibi Aburame, Chun Li y Oroku Kurama, sensei a cargo Orochimaru.

A todos les dieron envidia esos equipos, los héroes de guerra, los nombrados Sanín, iban a ser jounin sensei ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Bueno, Kushina tenía sangre Uzumaki en sus venas al igual que Tsunade, por lo que a petición de su abuela Mito, ella decidió probar con la docencia, eso la cubría bien a ella, Ratzinger decidió ser sensei para probarle a Jiraiya que incluso en eso era mejor que él. Pero ¿qué fue lo que motivó al Sanin sapo?

Veamos la razón.

##

 **Hace dos semanas.**

El Sanin estaba que no se la creía, su más grande sueño se acababa de volver realidad a medias, su amada Tsunade se acababa de acostar con él, todo por un favor. Ella le había pedido encarecidamente que tomara a un jovencito a su cargo, a Minato Namikaze bajo su ala. El futuro Hokage era un huérfano de muchos de la larga segunda guerra mundial, sus padres adoptivos fueron dos shinobi que tuvieron la desdicha de estar en el lugar y hora equivocados dejándolo sin familia una vez más. El rubio fue dejado de recién nacido en las afueras del orfanato norte, siendo un misterio el porqué tan precioso niño fue dejado ahí.

Si bien le llamó en un principio al peliblanco, que su compañera se interesara en un huérfano, dejó de pensar demasiado cuando en broma le dijo que sólo lo tomaría, que sólo perdería su tiempo enseñando, el día que durmieran juntos. No se esperaba que la Senju lo besara y comenzaba a desvestirse en el departamento del Sannin, él jamás le dijo que lo decía en broma, apreciaba su vida bastante, sin embargo, las cosas se dieron y él fue fiel a su palabra al principio por honrar el trato, al oír de la profecía, y enterarse de que los motes de Minato y Kushina tenían que ver con el amarillo y el rojo, el por nada del mundo se perdería esa oportunidad de grandeza.

###########

El peliblanco llegó al edificio donde la familia Namikaze se mudó a vivir, una vez que le abrieron, les expuso el motivo de la vista. Kushina oficialmente perdió su estatus al haber sido desterrada y al dejar ser también su hija una Uzumaki, formalmente el clan perdió su estatus en la aldea. Por ello no se enteró de que se habló ahí, pues Mikoto le daba su espacio para desahogarse.

-¿Que dicen?- preguntó el Sanin sabiendo de antemano la respuesta dada la mirada que las Namikaze le daban.

-¡Acepto!- dijeron ambas con mucha convicción.

-Bien, entonces, en marcha- dijo visiblemente complacido el Sannin, en verdad que fue sencillo convencerlas.

##########

 **Uzu al mismo tiempo.**

Yugao escoltó al equipo 8 a Neji ,Yakumo, Karin , Yugito, Samui y a Karui junto a Shibi y los demás al campo de entrenamiento número nueve que era el símil del catorce de Konoha, al llegar, vieron a Naruto, a Daisuke y a cuatro genin más.

El primero era un joven de cabello verde y ojos grises, bastante alto para su edad, el segundo de los jóvenes desconocidos era un joven de rasgos faciales muy finos, cabello rojo, ojos verdes y piel morena, la que más llamaba la atención era una joven rubia de ojos azules, un lunar junto a su boca. Llamaba mucho la atención porque tenía una enorme delantera que hizo a Varias kunoichi deprimirse cuando la vieron. La última joven era una muchacha menuda, delgada y de aspecto frágil, cabello rosa y ojos lavanda.

-Bueno, Arcelia Sama desea que la evaluación de sus habilidades sea llevaba a cabo lo antes posible, así que para ello, se enfrentarán a los seis mejores genin de su generación- mencionó llegando Lorelei.

-S...S..seis mejores- decía Karui nerviosa- d

..¿dónde están Blake y los demás?

-Ninguno de ellos está aqui, porque no están en ese ranking- explicó calmadamente Lorelei- ellos son los otros cuatro novatos, cada uno perteneciente a un equipo distinto.

Esta Steve Aldrey (wartortle ) del Equipo Charmeleon- Saludo el joven de cabello gris- Nobunaga Kondo (Monferno) del equipo Charmander - el aludido sólo asintió- Rangiku Matsumoto del equipo Quilava- la rubia dio un Hola muy animado- y Lucy Willer (Kadabra) del equipo Combusken- ella sólo miraba a Neji que se cohibió un poco- ellos serán los que evalúen su desempeño.

##########

Mientras eso sucedía, en la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke entrenaba golpeando a un muñeco de práctica, bastante furioso, Uzu lo había humillado terriblemente, él que era la élite de la aldea fue humillado del peor modo posible, Daisuke sabía contrarrestar muy bien su sharingan, demasiado y eso no le agradaba. Una panda de huérfanos y plebeyos se podrían jactar de ser mejores que él, que la elite. También estaba el hecho de que una parte del clan Hyuga fue asesinado como si no fueran nada. Le recordaba la noche en que asesinaron al clan Uchiha. Lo recordaba bastante bien para su gusto.

##############

 **Hace ocho años.**

Sasuke corría por todos lados desesperado. El niño había ido a donde sus y vio los cadáveres ahí regados. Lo mismo ocurrió en cada barrio y cada casa donde trató de pedir ayuda.

Temia lo peor, temía que al llegar a donde su familia la encontrada muerta. Para su fortuna no era verdad del todo.

Encontró a Itachi limpiando su arma y a su padre degollado, además encontró a su madre en posición defensiva. Para el niño fue claro que ocurrió, así que se lanzó hacia su hermano. Lo último que recordaba era la risa burlona de Itachi y el llanto de Mikoto. No se enteró de lo que sucedió después.

-Madre….- lamentó el joven Uchiha- sólo te pido que cuides a Izumi.

La mujer asintió y tomó a su hijo con la mente comenzando a embotarse debido a lo que ocurrió.

Hace apenas una semana Mikoto, Izumi e Itachi alertaron sobre el intento de motín del clan Uchiha al Sandaime. De qué forma se enteró Danzō no lo sabían, de lo que estaban seguros era que apestaba demasiado a su plan la solución, exterminar a los Uchiha sólo dejando a dos más aparte de Mikoto. Aunque el Sandaime no era partidario del plan tuvo que ceder y pedirle a ellos que lo ejecutarán. Y lo hicieron a cabalidad. Más o menos.

Mikoto no veía porque debían los niños morir por los pecados de sus padres, así que, mientras ella asesinaba a los Adultos, Izumi e Itachi aseguraban a los pequeños. Usando clones de sangre y henges Izumi cubrió las huellas de los niños. Para el final, montaron la charada de que el asesino era Itachi. Sasuke no tenia porque saber que la verdadera asesina de su padre y los otros adultos era Mikoto o que Había al menos veinte chicos de su edad o menores vivos.

O que Izumi era un clon de sangre. La verdadera había escapado con los niños esa noche y los mantenía a salvo en un santuario en una montaña. La única persona que sabía la ubicación era Itachi pues oculto de Mikoto ese detalle. La matriarca lo creyó mejor. Así que mientras el último Uchiha leal en el papel, a Konoha crecía con gran resentimiento hacia él, los niños y jóvenes salvados de la masacre lo idolatraban y en cambio a quien odiaban era a Fugaku y a los otros por su decisión.

Para salvar a las generaciones Uchiha futuras, Mikoto sacrificó a ambos hijos. Lo sabía el Sandaime y sólo él, eso se pudo mantener en secreto. Ni Danzō ni nadie más sabía de tal secreto, por ello Mikoto fue la candidata ideal en su modo de ver las cosas.

##

Por ello el Uchiha entrenaba tan duro particularmente hoy.

"Soy la elite de la aldea, no caeré como esa basura Hyuga o como un don nadie" pensaba sombrío Sasuke. Ignorando que por alguna razón, todos los Hyuga lo quisieran sin motivo alguno, agarrar a golpes.

########

-Lo que nos faltaba- decía suspirando pesadamente el Sandaime.

En sus manos tenía una factura de Uzu donde exigían el pago de 46 millones de Ryo por haberlos ayudado en la invasión. La aldea shinobi dejaba bastante claro que ayudar a Konoha, si bien fue un efecto colateral de tomar venganza contra Mito, todavía no era un motivo para premiar con su justa paga a todos los involucrados en el conflicto y para mal o para peor, no les impidieron ayudar por lo que ese contrato tuvo un acuerdo Tácito. Acuerdo que ahora debían de pagar.

-¿No es negociable al menos la cantidad?- preguntó el kage a los shinobi involucrados en darle la factura, siendo "Las bellas calamidades" el grupo de tres kunoichi integrado por Yugao, Sachiko y Tier, el grupo encargado de servir de mensajero.

-Podemos negociar que se pague en abonos chiquitos- decía Sachiko casualmente- pero si hacemos eso, será con intereses, y subiría casi al doble la tarifa.

-¡Eso es un robo en despoblado!- exclamó la secretaria del Sandaime.

-Tomenlo o dejenlo, si llevamos el caso al País del Hierro, quizás los obliguen a pagar más.

-Tomoyo, haz la orden de pago- mencionó abatido el Sandaime.

-PE...pero- intento articular palabra la asistente pero….

-¡QUE LA HAGAS!- rugió molesto el viejo kage.

-Con su permiso, pasaremos por ella en dos horas- se despidió Yugao y abandonó el lugar junto a sus amigas.

Una vez fuera, se enfilaron a un parque relativamente lejano donde sabían que se estaba desarrollando una pelea.

####

Cuatro personas vestidas con capas negras luchaban contra cuatro shinobi de Konoha.

El primer hombre era alto, alrededor de 1.95, semi calvo pues sólo tenía un mechón de cabello rubio. Además tenía ojos azules y se veía bastante corpulento. El segundo de los tres hombres que venían en el grupo era similar a Sasuke, salvo que en vez de peinado de culo de pato, su cabello tenía una pequeña cola de caballo. El tercer varón parecía un hombre pez, piel azulada, cabello corto negro azulado, ojos ónix, dientes aserrados y ¿Agallas? A saber, pero estaba claro que era un tipo del clan Hoshigaki.

Y la única miembro femenina del grupo era una voluptuosa mujer, cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda ondulado, tenía ojos rojos y un tatuaje de una serpiente devorándose a sí misma en el escote, pues a pesar de usar la capa, estaba abierta, mostrando un muy escotado kimono de batalla negro.

Sus oponentes eran Gai, Kakashi, Asuma y Kurenai, siendo Gai el más entero de ellos.

-Parece que mi idea de que esta aldea te echaria a perder era cierta- mencionó con desdén la mujer a Kurenai- Nai chan, ¿en serio, no eres capaz de seguirle el ritmo a tu dulce hermanita?

-Cállate- gritó la Ojiroja de Konoha- al menos no soy una traidora.

-Oh, lo dice la estúpida que casi asesina al hijo de su propia sensei- mencionó tras recuperarse de un ataque de risa la mujer- veo que Itachi y yo hicimos bien en dejar este agujero.

-¡QUE TE CALLES NEMU!- se lanzó de frente Kurenai, perder A Hinata, a su equipo y en general ver que tan caras le salieron sus malas decisiones le pasaban factura a la mujer.

-Yosh, veo que tus llamas de la juventud arden con fuerza- decía Gai tras intercambiar golpes con el hombre fornido- aún así, no voy a rendirme ante alguien tan juvenil como tu.

-No esperaba menos de alguien tan artístico como tu- decía el hombre- estos músculos sirven para alcanzar nuestro objetivo y no desfallecerá antes de hacerlo.

E hizo fuerza y rompió su capa y ropa al hacer una pose de fisicoculturismo. Cabe decir que su cuerpo estaba muy marcado pero en balance.

-Toca, toca para comprobar que estos músculos están motivados.

Y si, eso hizo Gai. Dejando de piedra a la todos por eso, incluido el propio sujeto que comenzó a llorar cómicamente.

-!Al fin! Alguien reconoce el valor de mis músculos, hechos para servir a un noble objetivo.

-Yosh, eres muy juvenil, si no fuera por mi rival Aníbal, ese título te lo daría a ti, ¿Quien eres a todo esto?

-Lou Am Strong - se presentó el hombre.

-¿El escultor de Hokkaido?- preguntó Gai que conocía sólo de nombre al shinobi clase S del país de la Nieve.

-El mismo.

-¡Abrazo!

-Gai san

-Lou San

-Gai san.

Y se dieron un muy "Varonil abrazo"...

" Mis castos ojitos" pensaron todos al ver la escena.

Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, Kisame fue el primero en salir del estupor y intento partir en dos a Asuma con su arma, siendo "intento" la clave del asunto.

Tres katakana bloqueaban al cara de ceviche, era Yugao que llegaba a escena.

-Yugao Uzuki supongo- decía sobrado de sí el espadachín de la niebla- Dada tu actual filiación no pensé que vendrías en apoyo de tu ex aldea.

-No lo hago- mencionó quitada de la pena la pelipurpura- pero no puedo rechazar la oportunidad de pelear contra otro espadachín de la niebla.

-Así- mencionó interesado Kisame- ¿Contra quién has luchado? .

-Zabuza- mencionó la shichibukai haciendo tensarse a Mandibulin.

-¿Qué fue de Él ? Remarcó el género el espadachín.

-En una tumba en El país de las Olas y su espada en mi chimenea- contestó Yugao.

"¡No, Susume, Haku…!" pensó el Akatsuki y vio rojo.

-!VOY A MATARTE!- gritó furioso el shinobi llamado Biju sin cola debido a su gran poder.

Y se lanzó a atacar a Yugao usando a su fiel espada Samehada que era repelida por la shichibukai.

Pero no fue la única en llegar a la pelea.

\- Aqua jet- atacó por sorpresa Tier a Nemu quien recibió el impacto del ataque y de estampó en un árbol quedando fuera de combate.

-De nada- mencionó Tier sin más a una enojada Kurenai.

-Pulso umbrío- oyó detrás de él ,el Uchiha que apenas y reaccionó a tiempo para evadir el ataque.

-Dos de los famosos Shichibukai- decía Itachi imperturbable- será mejor retirarnos.

-¡VAS A MORIR PERRA!- Bramo el espadachín que fue bloqueado por la pelipurpura asombrado a Kisame por que aparentemente le competía en fuerza bruta.

-Así que el secretito lo sabías- mencionó Yugao sin ser muy específica.

-Sí, y por eso mismo voy a matarte- mencionó muy furioso el espadachín y en vez de usar su espada atacó con un jutsu- elemento agua, predador acuático.

Y seis cocodrilos de agua se lanzaron contra Yugao quien se preparó usando solo una de sus armas.

-Ittoryu, Cañón de 270 libras- dio un tajo que destruyó el jutsu de Kisame quien ya estaba a milímetros de Yugao con Samehada lista para acabarla.

-MUERE- cantó el triunfo.

Pero nuevamente fue detenido por la pelipurpura usando Haki en sus armas haciendo rabiar al espadachín por no poder hacer nada con su arma.

-Kisame, Lou nos vamos- les volvió a llamar Itachi. Rápidamente el gigantón tomó a su compañera de equipo y se la llevaron, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando un escuadrón ANBU apareció y fue a perseguirlos.

Mientas Gai daba gracias a Yugao por su ayuda y le advertía sobre Akatsuki, aparentemente por lo que entendió, iban tras Naruto y Asami.

-Bueno chicas, Regresemos por la paga y gracias amigo por la información- mencionó Yugao despidiéndose de Gai.

"Parece que las cosas se están dando como Arcelia Sama ha previsto"

###########

 **Uzu al mismo tiempo.**

Xerxes, Regina y Naruto estaban en la oficina de Máximo, el kage le acababa de informar a Naruto sobre la misión, de acuerdo a su madre, tenían los príncipes el objetivo de traer a Tsunade a la aldea a vivir ahí, Quitándole a Konoha la oportunidad de tener nuevamente a un Senju a cargo. También les advirtió acerca de que además de Jiraiya, Asami y Kushina iban en el grupo que trataría de convencerle a aceptar el cargo.

Así que tras preparar todo para el viaje, los hermanos se dirigieron hacia Tanzaku, la ciudad donde tenían más éxito para hallar a Tsunade.

#############

 **Konoha, hace treinta y nueve años.**

Dan Kato trataba de consolar a Tsunade sin éxito alguno, la pareja había tenido un niño, niño al que amaban con todo su corazón al punto que ambos padres aceptaron una misión por el bien de la aldea, sin embargo, no contaban con que alguien secuestró a su bebé del orfanato oeste donde lo dejaron. Era común que los padres shinobi si no tenían familia dejaran a los niños en los orfanatos, para que así alguien pudiera hacerse cargo de ellos en caso de el fallecimiento de ambos padres, así de ciega era la fe de la pareja de casados que adicionaron mutuamente sus apellidos a sus respectivos nombres.

La rubia lloraba a lágrima viva por la pérdida de su pequeño Nawaki, porque suponía que quien se llevó al niño lo hizo para tener su reserva de Senju en su aldea, por lo que sabría demasiado tarde la identidad de la aldea secuestradora.

No sabía la mujer que siempre tuvo al enemigo en casa.

##########

 **Frontera del país del fuego y de los osos algunos días atrás.**

Una niña de diez años, rubia de ojos verdes y una mujer de cabello castaño corto y ojos ónix acompañadas de un simpático crédito se dirigían a un hotel a pasar la noche, la niña se veía triste y por más que lo intentaba la joven ,era incapaz de animar un poco a la pequeña.

Una vez instaladas en una habitación, fueron a buscar un lugar donde comer, hallando un restaurante donde había algunos shinobi presentes.

Llamándoles la atención una mesa donde tres kunoichi jóvenes y una adulta con una bandana con un sol estilizado con un espiral celebraban alegres.

-Roja, fue muy graciosa la cara que el tipo puso- se reía a carcajadas una rubia que iba en el grupo.

-Ya Harley, no es para tanto- se cohibió una muy bella pelirroja que usaba lápiz labial verde.

-Un brindis por el éxito de nuestra primer misión rango A exitosa- ofreció una segunda rubia del grupo.

Las cuatro kunoichi chocaron sus vasos con gaseosas y siguieron festejando.

Un tipo mal encarado buscando algo de diversión fue a donde estaban y trató de pasarse de listo, siendo trató la clave del asunto pues fue despachado a la mala por Selina y Talía, la segunda rubia y la sensei del equipo .

-Chicos, demostremos a esas perras quien manda- trató de arengar el tipo a sus amigos pero negaron con la cabeza.

-Eres un imbécil- le mencionó uno de ellos- ve sus bandanas, son kunoichi de Uzu, los Shichibukai, el tío que le dio una paliza a uno de los Sanin, los que repelieron esa invasión a Konoha ¿Sigo?

Y el hombre se puso azul de miedo, provocarlas de más no sería bueno para su salud.

"¿Paliza a un Sanin? ¿Invasión a Konoha? ¿Uzu?" se preguntaba la niña poniendo a trabajar a cien su cerebro y fue cuando lo entiendo. Por eso su búsqueda y la de Jiraiya fueron en vano.

"Así que alguien volvió a poner la tierra de la abuela en pie, probablemente esa sea la causa de que jamás pudimos hallar pistas de su paradero ".

La mujer y la niña comieron en calma echando de vez en cuando miradas a las cuatro kunoichi tratando de sacar algún retazo de información útil, si su suposición era la correcta, ellas tendrían que viajar a Uzu y de ahí investigar.

Alrededor de diez minutos después, el equipo Ivysaur se retiraba a su hotel, dejando a la joven y la pequeña en el lugar.

-¿Que debemos hacer ahora my Lady?- preguntó en un murmullo la joven.

-Pasaremos la noche aquí y nos dirigiremos a Jaya, ahí veremos si podemos embarcarnos a Uzu ya sea en Saitama o en el propio Jaya- decía la niña con mucha autoridad.

################

 **Uzu tiempo presente.**

Konoha tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que debían de al menos firmar un pacto de no agresión entre ambas aldeas, ya que se habían llevado bien, se comisionó a los equipos Gai y 10 junto a la posible prometida de Naruto a visitar Uzu con ese fin, con la carta abierta a que Anko se quedará en el país y no fuera etiquetada como traidora si abandonaba el lugar.

Al llegar a Agua marina, el puerto, Lee y los demás se asombraron por la abismal diferencia entre la tecnología del país y la del suyo.

Al ser su turno de pasar, Ino recordó su primera visita por lo que le sorprendió el trato recibido.

Al decir Maito Gai, varios voltearon a verlo y gritando como fans abrumaron al jounin de espesas cejas que lloraba a moco tendido al igual que Rock Lee.

Tras diez minutos de autógrafos, se registraron los equipos, al ser el turno de Anko la reacción fue similar.

-¡La princesa Anko!- volvieron a gritar todos al reconocerla.

Un viejo conocido de ellos llegó pasados dos minutos, era Lance que venía a escoltares en persona para llevarlos a Uzu.

##

Tras media hora de camino el grupo llegó a Uzu, la ciudad amurallada era flanqueada por torres de vigilancia cada mil metros y en cada una había un cañón y varias ametralladoras que funcionaban con chakra, una vez que entraron, se asombraron al ver la cosmopolita ciudad frente a ellos, calles limpias y seguras, populosos barrios y muchos comercios. Y si, Gai y Anko tenían que repartir varios autógrafos.

Llegaron a un edificio donde Lance entró un par de minutos y al salir Jiajing, Dullahan y Nahual eran comisionados a llevar a la comitiva a donde estaba la torre Kage, ofreciéndoles ir a comer primero si querían a un buen lugar.

Al llegar al lugar, parecía que el plan de Arcelia iba a dar resultado nuevamente.

En el lugar estaban comiendo algunos shinobi, era el restaurante del matrimonio Bunny, el lugar se había mudado de sitio debido a que se volvió muy popular entre los shinobi, debido a ello, incluso contrataron personal para ayudarlos, aunque Bugs seguía cocinando, ahora Lola era quien recibía a los clientes, si bien el ramen era la especialidad de la casa, ahora tenían un menú muy variado.

Lola ya los había pasado, cuando una carcajada puso a todos los de Konoha en estupor, a dos mesas delante de ellos, Shino, Kiba junto a Ritsuko y….Hinata…. Estaban comiendo junto a los miembros del equipo Torchic menos Yugao y obviamente Naruto.

-H...h..Hinata, ¿Eres tú?- preguntó Ino en shock.

-Eto...hola- decía muy roja la ojiperla.

-Ritsuko ¿que demonios esta pasando? - exigió saber Yoshino Nara.

 **Omake.**

-Y corte…..- mencionó el autor.

Los personajes se destensaron y fueron cada quien a un lugar diferente.

-Necesitaré terapia- decía muy roja Asami.

-Necesitamos- le aclaró Naruto.

-Hijos, recuerden que aún vamos a grabar un para de secuencias por adelantado entre nosotros- les recordó Kushina.

En otro lado del set, Zatanna y Tenten se daban un candente beso.

-Esta noche, ¿Cena o baile?- preguntó la pelirrosa a su pareja.

-Baile, hay un nuevo lugar al que quiero ir - decía Tenten tras darle otro beso a la pelirrosa.

Mientras eso sucedía, Rock Lee y Sakura se ayudaban mutuamente a estudiar sus textos.

-Ah, es una pena que en "Hijo de una deidad" sea un personaje secundario- decía con cierto pesar Sakura.

-Bueno, este autor no nos da mucho protagonismo a varios- decía medio molesto Lee.

-Lo dices porque no tuviste el protagonismo que ese piloto auguraba- le dijo sonriendo enigmáticamente la ojijade.

A lo que el genin cejudo sólo hacia un nada juvenil puchero.

Mientras eso ocurría cierta ojirroja discutía con una ojichocolate.

-Anda, que te cuesta- decía Kurenai haciendo ojitos de cachorro a Anko- en la mayoría de sus fics de Naruto eres relevante, dame el secreto, o que le sabes.

-Te recuerdo que eres relevante en "Soul of ninja"- se defendió Anko- aún me da pena el que tuve que cantar con Mariachi en ese fic.

-Pero es igual de injusto- se quejó la azabache- yo no soy relevante. Y te emparejó con el papacito de Saga….

-lo dice la sexy milf vampiresa en "Las hijas de la noche"

Kurenai sólo río nerviosa antes de irse a ver a Yugao.

"Y eso que no sabe que casi no saldrá en " Redención y esperanza" pensó divertida la invocadora de serpientes.

 **Omake 2**

 **Hace 9 meses.**

-¿Y bien que opinan?- mencionó el autor del fic a sus personajes.

-Los dos y además dos hermanos esta muy quemado- opinó Naruto.

-No le veo lógica a que se quede en Konoha- opinó Asami.

-Voy a tener una relación shota- decía babeando Giratina.

"En serio es lo único que le llamó la atención" más que preguntarse, el autor sentía pena ajena.

Acababa de darles a leer un borrador del fic, en él la historia era muy diferente.

El capítulo uno iba a ser con un Naruto de once que es ignorado en favor de sus hermanos Arashi y Mito e iba a encontrar un objeto, con el se transportaría al mundo distorsión donde sin querer se volvería el prometido de Giratina, pero al final, no se convenció el autor de que pegara.

-Muy bien, haré un nuevo borrador y me dicen- dio a saber el autor.

 **Y corte.**

 **Gracias a Shion por la idea del omake.**

 **Supongo que ya saben la identidad del Mijito de Tsunade y si ustedes lo saben, creanme, ELLA lo sabe y vaya que va a explotarlo.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "Abuela Tsunade".**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	30. Abuela Tsunade

**Abuela Tsunade.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review**

 **Darkned159**

Quizá la retome para un omake o algo. Pero como un fic …. No da o al menos eso pienso.

 **Invitado**

¿En serio no ubicas al papa Benedicto XVI por su apellido?

Hay referencias que son de cultura muy general y que se deberían de saber. El escritor De Flandes, el manco de Lepanto, el poeta florentino….. Son de rigor, minino es algo que todos deberían saber. Pero bueno, ite entonces poniendo la referencia….. Aún así, confió en la inteligencia de mis lectores

 **Zafir09**

Entendiste bien.

Ya Sabes que hago con los que si ven algo así… esperó tu respuesta

 **Mr. Death22**

Sobre el cliché, tienes razón, por eso trataré de que no acabe así el fic. Naruto perdonó a Asami porque ella es inocente, pero los adultos son otra cosa. Y si, esos niños y niñas tendrán su relevancia en su momento.

 **Daisuke**

Martes a más tardar. Y con respecto a perderse….. Ok, mi fallo

 **Shion145**

Punto para Shion.

Ya sabes que hacer.

 **Pirata**

Jajajaja, no fue genjutsu si fue ella. Y por responder lo de Gai.. Tu lee

 **ccsakuraforever**

Gracias y esperó que el capítulo te agrade.

 **Ubicación desconocida, norte del País del fuego.**

Tsunade y Shizune venían regresando sobre sus propios pasos, al fin tenían algo de información. La Senju no dudaba que si ella sabía sobre ese detalle, Jiraiya lo sabía. Lo que no era nada bueno en su opinión.

El día que desengaño a Kushina sobre el estado de Naruto decidió criar ella al niño fuera de Konoha.

Comenzado una carrera contra su compañero de equipo para ver quien lo encontraba primero. Ella se sabía en desventaja, aún así, jamás se dio por vencida. Para su asistente Shizune fue una agradable sorpresa y un gran cambio para mejor, antes de enterarse de la existencia de Naruto, su mentora realmente no había tenido tan gran cambio.

Antes del nacimiento de Asami, la mujer era una alcohólica y ludópata, sin adorno alguno era la mejor descripción a su persona, nacieron los pequeños y la mujer cambió, seguía bebiendo y apostando, si. Pero no al nivel que lo hacía antes.

La joven asistente recordaba que antes de que los niños nacieran tenía que sacarla totalmente noqueada por el alcohol de los bares y casinos a diario. Se enteró de que su alumna favorita tuvo una preciosa bebé y dejó de beber bastante, ahora sólo lo hacía tres veces a la semana. Hoy en día, desde hacía casi ocho años, ni siquiera eso. Tsunade llevaba sobria todo ese tiempo y no era el único cambio. Su otro gran vicio había desaparecido en el mismo lapso de tiempo, como con el alcohol, hubo una disminución en la frecuencia de juego y de el dinero perdido. Hoy en día Shizune respiraba tranquila con respecto a los acreedores pues hacía cuatro años que su mentora había pagado el último Ryo de su muy considerable deuda. La cual jamás se volvió a incrementar.

Ella se sentía orgullosa de Tsunade, recordaba los primeros dos años de ese cambio, los más difíciles. El cómo la rubia se acostaba y no dormía debido al ansia por beber o como el sonido de las tragaperras cual canto de sirena le llamaba e invitaba a gastar su dinero en ellas. Hoy en día, seguía teniendo el temor de que recayera, sobre todo si se daba por vencida. Por ello rezaba porque cualquiera que fuera su intención al localizar a Menma , lograra su objetivo. Había luchado tanto y avanzado tanto que en la opinión de la azabache, Tsunade merecía ese pequeño triunfo.

Las médicos desayunaron en una taberna cercana a su hotel y fue cuando vieron por segunda vez a un equipo de Uzu, siendo el equipo Meganium el equipo que se toparon, si bien Tier seguía estando de misión oficialmente con las otras dos miembros de "Las bellas calamidades" eso no era impedimento para que Vypra liderada. Ocasionando cierta situación.

-¡¿ANKO MITARASHI!?- exclamó Tsunade al ver a las kunoichi ahí reunidas y almorzando.

Mila y Apacci le dieron cada una un sobre a Sung sung mientras Vypra terminaba sy bebida tras suspirar cansada.

-Temo que me esta confundiendo con alguien más My lady- mencionó la aludida- mi nombre es Vypra Hell, jounin de Uzugakure.

Debido a su diferencia en los ojos y el cabello además de su educación, la Sanin increíblemente creyó en la ANBU, Anko bajo ninguna circunstancia sería tan cortés.

-¿Podemos tener una pequeña charla?- preguntó Tsunade a la mujer que aceptó asintiendo con la cabeza.

#########

 **Kumo diez días después del ataque a Konoha.**

La sangre de A hervía terriblemente, el explorar pacíficamente a Uzu costo demasiado y no pudieron sacar nada de ello.

El equipo Hanabi secuestró a sus kunoichi y asesin no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. Konoha fue durante un breve momento territorio en guerra por lo que la ley aplicable dejaba muy claro que las pérdidas sufridas, siempre que no fueran imputables o a Konoha, Suna y Oto, dejaban a esas tres aldeas shinobi libres de culpa alguna.

Por más que sus espías le dijeron que Suna fue quien trajo al infame grupo, ellos sufrieron también la pérdida de su jinchuriki y de la familia del Difunto Kazekage lo que volvía cualquier reclamó a ellos un suicidio político.

Por el lado amable, Konoha era susceptible a una nueva invasión, la cual ahora que lo pensaba bien, debería de plantearse para que se llevará a cabo a la brevedad

#####

 **Suna diez días después de la invasión.**

Cocodrilo suspiro cansado, tras terminar su primer jornada como Kazekage. De niño el cargo era su más grande sueño, el cual se vio truncado al convertirse en jinchuriki. Por lo que vio con humor que le nominaron al cargo en solitario.

El regreso a Suna fue difícil, al ahora Kazekage le costó trabajo pero pudo minimizar la mala reputación que se ganó la aldea. Por dentro seguía maldiciendo al estupido de su hermano menor. Rasa siempre fue muy impulsivo, de niños era muy frecuente que tuviera que sacarlo de problemas, lo que dadas las circunstancias no había cambiado salvo que ahora tenía que librar a su aldea del atolladero en el que los metió. Ni muerto dejaba de causarle problemas.

Por el lado amable, un ave mensajera enviada de Kiri acababa de llegar con un mensaje, aparentemente Mei Terumi con apoyo de su Señora feudal ofrecía a Suna una alianza, lo que era bueno, Uzu también solicitó una alianza con la aldea y con el país del Viento con la condición innegociable de que Suna no fuera liquidada.

Aang no iba a hacerlo de todos modos, con ayuda de su asesora, una bella joven originaria de la región de los Oasis llamada Menace, lograron determinar que alguien metió a su padre en un genjutsu y bajo su influencia logró hacer que favoreciera a Konoha. Siendo el clan Uchiha el probable responsable y ya que en ese tiempo fue la masacre a ese clan, ni Aang ni ella creyeron conveniente exigir alguna respuesta, por la paz era mejor dejar las cosas que podían hacer.

Así que el nuevo kage ahora tenían la titánica labor de levantar la moral de Suna y de ir eliminando el odio a Gaara y a los jinchuriki, tarea que no sería sencilla, pero que él estaba dispuesto a hacerla.

##########

Llevaban alrededor de seis días de viaje el Sanin y sus dos acompañantes y no tenían más que un rastro frío sobre el paradero de la rubia. Kushina estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que su mentora aparentemente llevará años sobria y sin jugar. Lo que le alegraba de la cuestión debido a que sería más sencillo localizarla. La razón para incumplir su promesa de no volver a tratar al Sanin era lo que él le hizo ver. Tsunade era parte Uzumaki y aún había una muestra de sangre sellada de Arashi. Con ellas podrían usar un jutsu inverso y restituir a ambas al clan. El truco sería convencer a Tsunade.

Jiraiya pese a todo creía que ellas serían capaces de convencerla de volver a la aldea, después de todo eran sus consentidas. El Sanin sapo seguía lamentado el no haberse dado cuenta de los niños tanto como su compañera, la diferencia radicaba en los fines.

Tsunade en opinión de Jiraiya quería experimentar las incomodidades de la maternidad sin pasar por el embarazo y el alumbramiento. A su modo de ver las cosas, quería pasar por criar a un niño desde cero. El bueno, la profecía decía que los hijos de Minato y Kushina cambiarían al mundo, los hijos, no la hija o el hijo. De localizar al niño lo hubiera regresado a la aldea donde estaba seguro que su madre ahora sí lo habría amado con todo su corazón. El muy imbécil no contaba con el tren de pensamiento de cierta adolescente ojiazul.

Kushina deseaba hallar a su sensei para recuperar algo de lo que había perdido. La ex Uzumaki en tan poco había sufrido tantas devastadoras pérdidas que creía que enloquecería pronto. Hoy más que nunca maldecía a Kakashi y se maldecía a ella misma por haber cometido ese terrible error. Encontrar a la Senju sería el primer paso del largo trecho que tenía que andar para enmendar sus faltas. Sin embargo su hija pensaba diferente.

Asami quería hallar pronto a su madrina, volver a ser una Uzumaki y con ayuda de Tsunade como Hokage y la aldea, ir a Uzu y tomar la cabeza de Naruto. Después de todo, sus tragedias recientes eran su culpa.

Sólo él apareció y sus y compañeros le comenzaron a odiar y a temer, desterraron de su clan a Hana, ocurrió la invasión, humillaron a Konoha, manipularon a su padre para ser tan cruel con su madre, usaron de sacrificio a Hana, Shino se fue, se llevaron a Hinata y recibió ese candente beso….se sacudió la peliblanca tratando de borrar ese último pensamiento, ahora resultaba que tenía atracción por los demonios de hermosos ojos azules…..

Llegaron a un pueblo llamado Narita y fueron a registrarse en una posada. En ella, el equipo Quilava acaba de llegar luego de completar una misión rango C exitosa. Aún tendrían que ir con el cliente a una nueva parada, pero esta vez sería por una misión D, algo sencillo. Sin embargo, sus bandanas llamaron la atención de Kushina y los demás, después de todo, jamás olvidarían el lugar de procedencia de esa insignia.

El sensei del equipo era un joven de alrededor de veinticinco años, cabello rojo largo el cual se amarraba en una cola de caballo, usaba una bandana blanca en la cabeza y la insignia amarrada a su antebrazo izquierdo, era de facciones duras y tenía ojos color ónix.

El nombre del sensei era Renji Abarai ( Primeape).

El segundo compañero de Rangiku era un joven de cabello blanco, ojos azules y algo bajito, su nombre era Toshiro Hitsugaya y era un Sealeo.

La segunda kunoichi del grupo era una jovencita, de cuerpo esbelto, ojos color ónix y cabello corto recogido en un rodete, su nombre era Momo Hinamori (Bayleaf).

-Genial… un equipo de Uzu- decía en voz alta Kushina- Asami por lo que más….- muy tarde, ella quería decir que por lo que más quisiera dejara en paz a esos shinobi, para su desgracia Asami ya había llegado a su barra y miraba de fea forma a Rangiku y a los demás.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- preguntó la rubia tetona sin apartar su mirada del menú de postres del lugar.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Asami ignorando el tono de la rubia.

-¿Quién?- preguntó de nuevo.

-¿Cuantos demonios conoces?- reviro Asami.

-A ninguno, por eso mi duda, conozco a un jinchuriki y es todo- decía sin apartar aún la mirada.

-A el es a quien buscó.- respondió la peliblanca.

-No es un demonio y tampoco está aquí- respondió viendo fijamente a Asami- y si fuera tú, cabeza de nabo, cuidaría el tono de voz con el que te diriges a uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Hija, vamonos- cortó a tiempo Kushina el posible altercado entre las kunoichi.

Asami se retiró más por no contrariar a su madre que nada, sin embargo, si oyó el comentario de Momo y tuvo que hacer un titánico esfuerzo por calmarse.

"Rangiku, sabes que tenemos prohibido luchar con oponentes más débiles que nosotros" fue el regañó de la azabache, todo ante la mirada de Renji que sólo pensaba intervenir su su alumna hubiera estado involucrada en una pelea.

###########

Si había una aldea shinobi que sufrió más tras la invasión esa era Oto, perdieron a dos terceras partes de su fuerza efectiva entre sus chunin y jounin además de algunos elementos clave. Ok, Tayuya los había traicionado, pero el que a diez días de la invasión, Kabuto estuviera desaparecido daba cuenta de que él también cayó en la invasión.

Orochimaru se encontraba aún retorciéndose de dolor mientras estaba postrado en una cama, sin Kabuto que era el único médico competente a demás de él, tenía que reponerse por métodos más tradicionales, el problema del uso del Edo Tensei era que fatigaba mucho al usuario, el Sanin tenía la sensación de que su chakra estaba aún terriblemente desbalanceado lo que le impedía usar su muda de piel para sanarse físicamente al menos.

Guren, su nueva mano derecha sugirió tratar de convencer a Tsunade de venir a la aldea.

Sin embargo, pese a lo tentador que se oía para Orochimaru, él sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Por mucho que pudieran necesitar a Tsunade, no había nada que pudieran hacer para convencerla, quizá y sólo quizá el tener a su esposo y a su hermano de vuelta mediante el Edo Tensei, pero algo dentro de él, le decía que era una muy mala idea usar específicamente ese jutsu en un muy corto lapso de tiempo.

-De momento hay que hacer una evaluación de los daños- pensaba en voz alta el albino- entre más pronto tenga a Sasuke entre manos, será mucho mejor.

###########

 **Puerto de Jaya unos días atrás.**

Los tres príncipes avanzaban por las calles del puerto buscando un parque para entrenar.

Pese a que estarían de viaje, Naruto seguiría entrenando, siendo Kurama su mentora para esta ocasión.

La Biju había supuesto que lo mejor para su amigo era tratar de perfeccionar el Rasengan, para tener algo más avanzado en su arsenal.

Todo lo que veía y oía Kushina era información que Kurama tenía a la mano, siempre que hubiera estado despierta y poniendo atención. A la Biju le había dado risa ver que uno de los dos jutsus insignia de Minato se basaba en la Bijudama, si ataque más poderoso. Por lo que fue sencillo para ella analizar esa burda imitación.

Kurama también sabía del sueño del Yondaime de agregarle un elemento a su técnica, pero él fracasó miserablemente al intentarlo.

-Supongo que este parque servirá - decía Regina analizando el lugar al que habían llegado.

Una capa de chakra rodeo a Naruto dando pie a que Kurama viera con aire crítico el lugar antes de sentenciar.

-Sevira, de momento nos servirá.

Los príncipes dejaron a la sensei con su aprendiz y se dispusieron a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Mientras, la Biju le daba una conferencia sobre el control de chakra a su alumno, la zorra quería dejar en claro que la razón del fracaso del yondaime se debía a que no entendió la naturaleza de su propio jutsu en si.

El rasengan simple era en términos sencillos, una masa de chakra neutro súper comprimido que giraba como un giroscopio estabilizandose a sí mismo. Sin embargo, dicho proceso no era aplicable al agregarle naturaleza elemental. Cada elemento tenía propiedades diferentes y naturalezas distintas, lo que significaba que al agregarle uno de sus elementos, en vez de forzar a que este se acople al Rasengan, el jutsu era el que debía adaptarse al elemento.

La Biju cargo una flama en su mano derecha y chakra Yang oscuro en la izquierda y comenzó a crear el rasengan, disipándose ambas naturalezas. La de fuego se comportó como una vela al ser soplada, la de energía negativa simplemente colapsó sobre si misma.

-Se han disipado porque no son compatibles, mejor dicho no de adaptan. Piensa en ellas como si fueran un organismo que respira sólo bajo el agua y es expuesto en un ambiente muy seco en la superficie. Colapsa y muere. Pero si está en un ambiente muy húmedo y cerca del agua, a la larga con la evolución puede desarrollar el modo de respirar oxígeno del aire y del agua. Lo que haremos es ver que tipo de rotación es favorecida por cada una de tus tres principales naturalezas elementales.- terminó su discurso y comenzó a darle ejercicios de control elemental básico. Kurama básicamente era afín a dos elementos, el fuego y el Yin, sin embargo, tenía también al elemento Yang, aunque era la más débil de sus naturalezas elementales, era la que más había desarrollado, todo por el gusto de hacerlo.. Y de restregarselo a su hermano Gyuki en la cara.

Para cuando volvieron los príncipes una hora después, el rubio había logrado un gran avance en el ejercicio con su elemento Aire, el cual en opinión de la Biju era el más sencillo, ya que era el más adaptable, la gran virtud de que heredará las naturalezas elementales principales de sus padre, Aire por el lado Uzumaki y Rayo de su padre, era una bendición, la Biju no dudaba que de haber tenido aire y rayo, el kage rubio se habría dado cuenta de su error.

Para su fortuna, no era así y Minato desperdició su tiempo tratando de que el fuego y el rayo lograran acoplarse a su jutsu insignia. Después de todo, el aire era el único elemento maleable en términos de rotación. Con él se habría dado cuenta de su equivocación y entonces si, la tomate de bote los habría metido en graves problemas.

###############

A la mañana siguiente, en Jaya los viajeros compraron alimentos para ir comiendo en el camino y una vez hecho eso se pusieron en marcha.

Naruto por fin había logrado el ejercicio de control de elemento aire que su sensei le pedía, rotar un par de canicas como si estas estuvieran en un ciclón. Ahora pasarían al siguiente elemento, que en apariencia sería el más difícil de los tres que Naruto usaba principalmente de los cuatro que tenía a disposición.

Ahora, tenía que concentrar el chakra de elemento rayo y en vez de hacerlo rotar en un sentido específico, debía de hacerlo rotar simplemente dándole la pauta de mantenerlo así la mayor cantidad de tiempo.

Pese a eso, vaya que el entrenamiento no era tan fácil como lo parecía en un principio.

Si Naruto usaba mucho chakra ,el elemento rotaba con mucha potencia deshaciéndose rápidamente debido a su inestabilidad, poca potencia también lo desestabilizaba y era en vano. Además descubrió que entre más energía física o espiritual pusiera en él, cambiaba de dirección la rotación, parecía que cada energía dotaba de carga a cada rayo. Más energía física hacía que el sistema rotará a la derecha, pero más energía espiritual hacia que rotará a la izquierda y si estabilizaba ambas energías, terminaba rotando en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj y luego cambiaba de dirección.

Ahí fue donde entendió porque su amiga le dijo que el yondaime no se dio cuenta de algo que sí notó el. Para que el sistema diera resultado, en el elemento rayo, el rasengan debía fluir libremente, no tenía que ser forzado su control.

############

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Tsunade y su alumna se habían topado con las integrantes del equipo Ivysaur, justo en este momento las kunoichi se dirigían a Tanzaku la ciudad casino la cual quedaba de camino a su destino final. La Sanin venía pensando en todo lo que había charlado con la sensei del equipo y estaba sacando sus conclusiones.

Por lo que había sacado de la plática entre ella y Talia Al Ghul la sensei del equipo, la nueva Uzu era diferente a la que le narraba su abuela. Por ejemplo recordaba que le narraba que cuando se elegían los equipos en Uzu, se hacía en base a la familiaridad, es decir que cada equipo se hacía en base a la cercanía familiar, típicamente los trillizos formaban equipo, igual que los gemelos etc. O primos, prometidos y chaperón etc. Pero en Uzu era en base a la amistad. Como lo comprobó, Harley Quinzel, Pamela Isley y Selina Kyle sus alumnas era grandes amigas desde antes de entrar a la academia shinobi, y el vínculo sólo se reforzó, por lo que pudo ver por su breve interacción, no era una mala decisión. Selina era el ancla del equipo al ser la más centrada, la calculadora Pamela era la estratega y Harley era pese a su actitud por demás impulsiva y bromista una confiable punta de lanza.

Como lo oyó de ella, en Uzu los lazos se valoraban demasiado, después de todo eran una aldea shinobi, un país fundando en base a la confianza, tener lazos con los vecinos, con los compañeros de trabajo o equipo era fundamental. Un recordatorio de que si trabajaban al Unísono en un objetivo común, sin egoísmo y demás, sortearian cualquier obstáculo por duro que fuese.

También averiguó sobre los llamados Shichibukai. El corazón de Tsunade saltó de júbilo cuando oyó que uno de ellos era Yugao. Si ella permaneció en Uzu quería decir que Menma estaba con ella. Aunque le entristeció mucho, al menos esperaba que la espadachín no le negara la oportunidad de conocerlo. En su alegría no se paró a considerar los rumores que ya había oído acerca de la aldea que era en extremo hostil a Konoha. Dadas las circunstancias era obvio pensar que el rumor hablaba de Uzu. Sólo ahora que estaba frente a las puertas amuralladas de Tanzaku veía esa cruel verdad y le pedía a Kami que a ella la dejaran entrar a la ciudad.

#############

Naruto y sus hermanos iban de paseo por las populosas calles de Tanzaku. A la familia Uzuki le había tomado alrededor de diez días ir desde Jaya hasta Tanzaku gracias al entrenamiento de Naruto. Si bien Xerxes pudo usar sus poderes para transportarlos, el grupo sabía que tenían mucho tiempo libre para quemar en su camino, así que además de entrenar Naruto se divirtió con sus hermanos mayores.

Ahora en este momento, caminaban por la zona hotelera de la ciudad tras haber estado en el cine. Si bien debían de encontrar a la Sannin rubia, ver en los cines de Tanzaku el cartel de "Furia de Titanes" la superproducción de El país del Sol era demasiado bueno como para ignorarlo.

Así que ahora que buscaban un lugar para comer, iban poniendo atención a los olores en busca de algo que llamará su atención y fue cuando le oyeron, hablando con alguien más, posiblemente su asistente Shizune.

Entraron al lugar, una taberna y se dirigieron a la mesa donde la Sanin y su asistente comían. Ella los vio venir, los vio acercarse…. O más bien, le vio venir, acercarse y sentarse frente a ella antes de tomar aire y decirle una frase que nunca admitiría que siempre quiso oír.

-Es un gusto conocerte, Abuela Tsunade.

Shizune creyó que ella enfurecería, pero no era el caso, la vio temblar, creyó que era de ira, pero al oírla gimotear y ver que estaba llorando, en definitiva que no entendía el motivo. Y es que Shizune era ignorante del porqué lloraba. Pero para la rubia, eran palabras que deseaba oír , de él, de Asami. Después de todo, era verdad; era su abuela después de todo.

#############

 **Hace treinta años.**

Minato Namikaze acaba de quedar huérfano, el joven rubio era el hijo adoptivo de Gin Namikaze y de Mikuru Namikaze quienes le habían adoptado cuando era un bebé. El pequeño niño quedó desamparado tras el asesinato de sus padres en una misión en la frontera entre El país de las Cascadas y el de Los campos de arroz, aparentemente en el fuego cruzado entre Kaolla Su, la jinchuriki del Nibi y de Akeno Kagawa la jinchuriki del Nanabi. Minato iba caminando por las calles de la aldea y fue cuando se topó con ella por primera vez.

Más o menos un par de meses antes,Tsunade había perdido a su esposo Dan en una escaramuza entre Kumo e Iwa. Al pobre hombre lo atraparon mientras llevaba un recado al País de los pájaros pero quedó atrapado en el fuego cruzado y fue obligado a pelear. Perdiendo la vida en el proceso.

Iban cada quien caminado y tristeando su propia pena cuando se tropezaron por no fijarse. Minato independientemente de su educación, tenía una gran admiración por la bella Sanin, así que como todo un caballerito, de disculpó con ella haciendo una muy cortés reverencia.

Por alguna razón algo en Tsunade hizo click y tratando tratando mitigar un poco su pena, al reparar el el hecho de que como ella, se veía que había llorado por horas, le preguntó el motivo de ello. Rompiendo el pequeño de nueve años a llorar al narrarle a la ojimiel lo ocurrido.

La mujer al terminar el joven, mecánicamente le abrazó de forma maternal y le canturreo. Ahora ese recuerdo lo atesoraba con mucho cariño, aunque en su momento se sintió una tonta por hacer eso, pero en ese entonces , se alegró al ver como el pequeño se relajaba y suspiraba aún lloroso por lo ocurrido.

-Se que es mucho abusar de alguien como usted, pero…¿Podría venir a cenar a mi casa?- preguntó tras armarse de valor el pequeño- esta es mi primera noche en casa absolutamente sólo. Por lo que más quiera, quédese esta noche conmigo.

Algo dentro de la rubia la impulsó a aceptar. Así que acompañó a Minato a su casa, sorprendiéndose de lo limpia y organizada que estaba. Minato rápidamente preparó una cena sencilla pero deliciosa y puso la mesa tratando a la Sanin como una reina lo que le agrado mucho a Tsunade. Sonrió melancólica en ese momento pensado en su hijo perdido. Sin embargo dejó eso de lado al recordar a Dan. Fue entonces cuando recordó sus pensamientos antes de toparse con Minato y mirando al cielo a través del techo del hogar que sonrió esperanzada.

##.

 **Dos horas antes.**

La bella ojimiel paseaba por los barrios de la aldea sin rumbo fijo. La mujer sentía su vida enormemente vacia. Su clan estaba muerto. Su hermano Nawaki, sus abuelos, tíos, etcétera a manos de las guerras y el tiempo. Y para empeorar todo, su esposo moría en una aparentemente sencilla misión. Simplemente todo eso la rebasaba.

"Dan, Nawaki, abuelos muy pronto me reuniré con ustedes" pensó tomando así una muy radical decisión.

Y justo cuando iba a su consultorio por unos fármacos para terminar con su dolor se topaba a ese niño. Ahora que veía el cielo pensaba que Dan lo envió para salvarla y para ayudarlo.

Pasaron las semanas y Minato volvió a sonreír al cabo del tiempo. El tiempo con Minato le hizo ver que en cierto modo aún tenía a un familiar. Dan había dejado sola con si muerte a su sobrina Shizune, por lo que Tsunade llevó los documentos para volverse su tutora legal sacándola del orfanato en el que se quedó, del mismo modo, firmó los papeles y logró que Minato pasará a vivir sólo con la asistencia de la Sanin, que fungía como la responsable en caso de necesidad.

Pasaron los años y los inadvertidos primos (Minato de doce, la pequeña de tres) se llevaban de maravilla como daba fe de ello Kushina pues la nena era muy posesiva de su Onii san. La Habanero sangriento sólo aguantaba lo mejor que podía las miradas hostiles de la niña de tres años cuando iba a visitar al rubio genin a su edificio de vez en cuando haciendo que Tsunade estallara en carcajadas cuando eso sucedía.

Pasaron dos años más y un recién ascendido Chunin rubio fue herido de gravedad perdiendo mucha sangre. La Senju llegó justo a tiempo para ver morir al prometedor Shinobi , no había nada por hacer, era tanta su frustración y desesperación que usó una técnica sanadora que sólo los familiares podían usar entre ellos con éxito, lo hizo sin pensarlo. Y para su estupefacción…..Dio resultado.

Minato llegó más muerto que vivo al hospital pero llegó y con eso, por casi nada había escapado de la muerte.

No fue hasta que le avisaron que el rubio estaba fuera de peligro que la rubia tetona proceso lo que ocurrió y como el relámpago le llegó la revelación.

En secreto, tomó una muestra de Minato y la comparó con la suya…. Y el resultado no daba lugar a ninguna duda. Ella era su madre, Minato era su hijo.

Corrió a donde estaba una muy anciana Mito y le narró su descubrimiento…. Pero las palabras de su abuela fueron lapidarias.

"¿Y cómo crees que tomara la noticia de que eres su madre? El no va a creer la verdad. Ya que no tienes pruebas, el parto fue en secreto; usaste un seudónimo para meter al niño al orfanato. Mejor vivir en la mentira que vivir en un horror".

Aún se arrepentía por tomar esa decisión. Sin embargo eso no quiso decir que en secreto no lo apoyara, ella fomento el acercamiento de Kushina hacia él, le consiguió a un sensei muy capaz, ella fue de los votos decisivos para que Minato consiguiera el título de Hokage y vaya que le lloró cuando murió.

Por ello el enterarse de la idiotez de Kushina fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ella enmendaría aunque fuese un poco su cobardía atravesar de su nieto.

 **Omake.**

Hoy en día damos muchas cosas por sentadas. Para nosotros el localizar a nuestros seres queridos se reduce a algo tan simple como tomar un móvil y usando la agenda, marcar al número de la persona a contactar. Hoy en día es una verdadera prueba de amor que te sepas el número de móvil a memoria de tu pareja.

Para nosotros es inconcebible el pasar horas usando un teléfono fijo o uno público para intentar que en uno de los lugares donde marcamos, demos con esa persona.

Una emergencia médica, marcó, el niño se peleó en la escuela marcó. Se me antojo una pizza en medio del boulevard marco y aseguro que estoy en un embotellamiento y que si da tiempo de traer la pizza en menos de media hora con la moto, en fin, nosotros damos todo eso por sentado.

Ahora imaginen imaginen a Hinata y a los demás cómo se sintieron al llegar a su nuevo hogar.

Por ello era para ambas partes fue en extremo frustrante el cerrar la brecha tecnológica.

-Entonces, veamos….- decía Rangiku mientras usaba la PC en el departamento de la familia Nii- entonces tecleamos tu edad y listo, ya tienes E mail.

Rangiku fue enviada en la sencilla misión rango D de enseñarle a las integrantes de la familia a manejar la tecnología en el país. Para las jóvenes era sencillamente un salto varias décadas adelante. La belleza ojiazul casi vuelve a estallar en carcajadas al recordar la cara que puso Samui cuando subió esta selfie donde le masajeaba con su mano derecha uno de sus pechos. Para la ex kunoichi de Kumo fue en verdad traumático entrarse que lo que se sube a la red se queda para siempre ahí.

Si bien rápidamente se convirtieron en grandes amigas por compartir cierto "dolor" común, aún no le perdonaba Samui esa mala broma.

-Bueno, ya con el E mail, ahora vamos a la TV y demos de alta el servicio de Streaming.

Y efectivamente, tras diez minutos de llenar el formulario, la pantalla de 42' de ellas ya podía usarse pues en Uzu y en general en el país, en vez de señal HD, la TV se veía por canales de Streaming.

-Mira, un canal de vídeos de gatitos- decía con corazones en vez de pupilas la jinchuriki.

Una capa de chakra azul le rodeo y Matatabi salió a escena.

La Biju en su forma humana era una joven alta, cabello azul corto y ojos dorados, usaba un traje sastre algo escotado y de falda algo corta dándole a la Biju una apariencia de ejecutiva sexy.

-¡A darle Yugito!- decía emocionada la Nekomata.

Mientras eso pasaba, dos departamentos abajo, Rushana y Tayuya le rendían culto al dios del Ramen, como buenas Uzumaki, eran fanáticas a morir del ramen, descubrir que había un servicio llamado, entrega a domicilio era un gran sueño hecho realidad para la madre e hija.

-¡Arceus sama bendiga al bastardo que inventó la entrega a domicilio!- decía en estasis Tayuya al comer su noveno tazón de ramen.

-Hija, lenguaje- le regañó su madre y agregó- pero tienes razón, Que la creadora bendiga a ese genio.

Y un apartamento a lado…..

-¡En tu cara zoquete!- cantaba triunfalmente Shukaku tras derrotar a Kankuro en un videojuego- y eso que usar a Tracer es de Putos.

Mientras el titiritero lloraba cual fuente, habían estado jugando alrededor de una hora con ese maravilloso invento llamado Consola de videojuegos y en esos juegos llamados de Pelea, ella simplemente lo había acribillado con un aplastante 50- 0.

Lo peor era que la masacre se transmitía vía streaming pues , el nickname de la Biju como Gamer era muy popular por su gran habilidad en los videojuegos. Digamos que la tanuki había hallado su verdadera vocación.

-Ojalá que a nuestro regreso a Suna ya haya internet- deseaba Temari- porque si no… No creo aguantarlos a ellos.

Gaara sólo esbozo una sonrisa divertido. Era verdad, no había a cual irle en cuanto a quien era la persona que más cariño le tomó a los videojuegos, si la Biju o su hermano.

Y en otro edificio…

Kiba iba saliendo del complejo departamental con una sonrisa boba, esa aplicación llamada Tinder era simplemente algo con lo que no podría dejar de vivir. Sólo llevaba con ella tres días y ya había tenido cuatro candentes encuentros sexuales y libres de compromiso. Y es que, para las féminas pokemon, era muy excitante la homofilia, por lo que el Inuzuka se volvió muy popular en la aplicación.

Justo ahora, por eso iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad algo atarantado. Y es que en un cuarteto con sexies trillizas arcanine mayores a él en edad…..

"El cielo existe y vivo en él " pensaba el Inuzuka.

Y como lo que no se Hurta, se heredada, Tsume yacia en la cama de su habitación, desnuda y con una gran cara de satisfacción. Si, ella también era muy popular en una app rival a Tinder y aunque era su primera vez en usar la aplicación, no dudaba en repetir la experiencia, después de todo, sería una lástima desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

Sólo rezaba porque Kiba y ella no compartieran app.

"Internet, ¿Donde habías estado toda mi vida?" pensaba divertida la belleza salvaje.

 **Y corte.**

 **Si, Minato era hijo de Tsunade, por lo tanto Shizune es la tía de Naruto.**

 **Realmente si hubo quien lo vio y digo vio porque no lo mantuve en secreto. No es como si les hubiera dicho que Mito era a quien odiaba más Arcelia.**

 **En fin, ahora que Naruto conoce a su abuela, ¿Que hará para ponerla de su lado en vez que Konoha lo haga?**

 **Pues leanlo en el próximo capítulo " Oferta ".**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	31. Oferta

**Oferta.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Por causas de fuerza mayor no habra review y el capítulo será corto.**

 **Comenzamos.**

-¿C….co...como me llamaste?- tartamudeó la rubia tras oír al príncipe dirigirse a ella, teniendo a una muy asustada Shizune a lado de ella.

-Abuela, eres la Abuela Tsunade- respondió sonriendo Naruto.

Naruto no odiaba a Tsunade, de hecho siempre la quiso conocer. A los siete años tras la explicación de Kurama sobre su breve estancia en la aldea, Naruto preguntó entonces por su padre, su supuesta familia etcétera. Tras las explicación, su vínculo con Yugao se fortaleció aún más. Como Hana y Kurenai pudo creer ciegamente en las palabras de su sensei y sin embargo, ella siempre lo vio a él, no al Biju.

Arcelia le prometió averiguar más de Tsunade, Jiraiya y los demás, dándole tiempo después la información que sabía.

Al enterarse de su existencia ambos reaccionaron diferente.

Tsunade juró jamás volver a pisar Konoha y se marchó a buscarlo.

Con un deje de culpa Arcelia admitía que los motivos de la rubia eran puros y sinceros.

Ella quería darle fuera de la aldea la familia amorosa que todo niño debía de tener.

Por otro lado el Sanin sapo lo quería de regreso por fines egoístas.

En verdad que a Arcelia al aprender esos motivos le costó serenarse para no ir a preparar ancas de Sapo y destripar a un súper pervertido peliblanco.

Sin embargo algo llamó su atención respecto a Tsunade.

Al averiguar lo que motivaba a la rubia a buscar a su hijo, Arcelia sólo enfureció más con Mito. La bruja maldita estaba consciente de que ese era su bisnieto y que él amaba a Kushina. De haber sabido que eran primos, ese amor quizá habría enfriado y eso no convenía a sus planes.

La basura que le arrojó a Kushina de que lo único que mantendría a la zorra a raya era el amor necesitaba que la Uzumaki tuviera a un enamorado legítimo.

Esa posibilidad de que dejaran de gustarse por saberse familia, en posición de todos modos de casarse dado que Tsunade era tres cuartas partes Senju, lo que dejaba con muy poco de sangre Uzumaki a Minato… no, ella no estaba para arriesgarse.

Cuando el momento llegará, la deidad le daría a la Senju la opción de ir a vivir con su nieto o su nieta. Y dependiendo su elección sería la recompensa que le daría.

Actualmente el arrebatarle a Konoha a un muy competente Kage era sólo la cereza del pastel.

Por ello Naruto no la odiaba, saber que su abuela materna le amaba y que dejó de lado sus vicios para ser un buen ejemplo a toda cabalidad para él… ¿Cómo iba a odiar a alguien que hizo ese enorme esfuerzo con tal de estar a su lado?

-Mamá averiguó la verdad, se que no te faltó al respeto y que no hago mofa de tu edad- siguió Naruto que se acercó hasta donde la rubia estaba y sin más, la abrazo con mucho cariño.

Tsunade estaba temblando, lentamente abrazó al ojiazul y lo apretó con fuerza y de forma posesiva. No tenía idea de porque el sabía la verdad y parcialmente no le importaba. Simplemente era el día más feliz de su vida en décadas.

-No es que me encante romper momentos tan tiernos- interrumpió la reina del hielo- pero está asfixiando a mi hermanito entre sus pechos.

Y si, al ver bien, la ojimiel notó que Naruto estaba poniéndose azul debido a la falta de aire, debido a la potencia de su abrazo y la presión ejercida por su notable delantera.

Así que apenada lo soltó mientras el chico suspiraba jalando aire a sus pulmones.

-No se si es mala o buena suerte la mía con las mujeres de grandes pechos- decía ya recuperado el genin que hacía el recuento de las veces que casi se muere de esa forma.

Samui, Hana Hyuga y Chomei eran antes que Tsunade las últimas en casi asfixiarlo han darle un muy emotivo abrazo que casi lo asfixia. El como siendo más bajita que Naruto, logró que Samui casi lo lograra era aún un misterio para el ojiazul.

-¿Y ustedes son….?- preguntó la Senju a los príncipes.

-Regina Uzuki, un placer- Saludo la regis del hielo.

-Xerxes Uzuki- Saludo el dios de la vida.

-¿Como Yugao?- preguntó Shizune, la asistente y protegida de la Sannin.

-Mismo apellido, diferente familia- Aclaró el príncipe- de hecho es un error común que crean que Yugao San es nuestra hermana al igual que Naruto.

Eso entristeció mucho a la Senju, todo por la idiotez de Kushina….

-No importa, Uzuki o Uzumaki, no dejas de ser mi abuela- le consoló Naruto.

-¿My lady, de qué hablan?- preguntó confundida la azabache.

-Sentemos hija- sonrió Tsunade de forma maternal y se sintió al fin, libre por poder expresar mucho de lo que guardaba.

Sin embargo, la asistente se quedó fría al oír a su mentora.

-¿C..cómo me llamo?- preguntó tratando de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

-Prácticamente te crié desde que tenía meses de vida, siempre te considere mi hija, aunque jamás tuve el valor de darme el gusto de llamarte así. Es hora que sepas un secreto que siempre te he guardado.

##############

En la ciudad de Nakatsu, a pocos kilómetros de Tanzaku, el grupo de Konoha paro debido a que en esa ciudad que les quedaba afortunadamente de paso, paró el Sannin a visitar la casa editorial de su serie Icha Icha. El Sanin quería ir por un jugoso cheque para tenerlo por si las dudas, en caso de que su ex compañera de equipo, hubiera tenido una recaída.

Sin embargo no se esperaba la cantidad de dinero que recibió de las regalías en esa semana específicamente.

-¿Que clase de broma es esta?- preguntó sinceramente confundido el Sanin.

-Sus libros han comenzado a bajar sus ventas drásticamente- le explicó el director editorial- Ese Masashi Kishimoto tiene a todos comiendo de su mano con su saga literaria "Saint Seiya". Luego esta Tite Kubo con "Bleach" Mokona Apapa con "Chobits" y Rumiko Takahashi con "Alma de Ninja". …. Son rotundos éxitos.

-¿Autores nuevos son éxito?-preguntó incrédulo el peliblanco.

-En esta editorial Si, en el País del Sol no. Por ejemplo, Kishimoto en su país lleva publicado su relato hasta algo llamado "Hades, capítulo del Santuario".

Aquí apenas vamos a publicar el segundo volumen, "Los asesinos del Santuario"- respondió el encargado de la contabilidad.

Mientras discutía el Sannin, en la librería en la editorial, las Ex Uzumaki buscaban al para llevarse y leer en el camino, la Editorial que publicaba a Jiraiya, Kodansha; se caracterizaba por tener una variedad bastante ecléctica de libros, auto ayuda, terror, novelas ligeras, juveniles…. Todas distribuidas en varios sellos editoriales.

Asami se detuvo al ver la tapa de un libro que decía "Saint Seiya" en la portada, había un joven que usaba una especie de armadura blanca que le cubría el pecho, los antebrazos y las piernas.

Sólo por sana curiosidad comenzó a leerlo un poco, encontrándolo fascinante.

Y mientras a Kushina le llamó la atención uno que rezaba "Alma de Ninja", así que usando su método de abrir el libro en una página al azar y si le picaba la curiosidad lo que leía lo compraría, comenzó a leer…..

##

 **Dentro de las páginas del Libro.**

" Ayla desenvainó su katana y se lanzó de frente contra Zeal quien sonrió confiada por su victoria.

Sin embargo, la rubia pese a lo que todos en la arena pensaban, derrotó con un movimiento de su espada a la maestra espadachín del Reino Guardia.

-Parece que hemos Ganado. Así que no les queda de otra que retirar esa orden de captura de Magus- mencionó la espadachín.

Glenn, Marle y Robo además del propio Magus vitoreaban a la hábil espadachín. Zeal no era una pieza fácil, menos si antes tuvo que luchar contra Ozie y contra Slash, el sensei y el alumno de su padre …."

############

Emocionada por la lectura, la ex Uzumaki compró el libro al que le comenzó a leer desde el principio…. De lo cual se arrepentiría.

#######

 **Ciudad Ópalo.**

Arcelia recibió un cheque de Kodansha, el quinto desde que firmó el contrato editorial y también, el cuarto en recibir un aumento. La diosa había escrito "Alma de Ninja" basándose en la propia vida de su hijo y de su ex capitana ANBU.

Para todos saber que Yugao era en realidad Hana Inuzuka fue algo increíble. La deidad entendió que eso no lo vio venir debido a que su omnisciencia no era tan buena ya que el mundo Shinobi pese a estar en sus mundos, no estaba en su jurisdicción.

Así que le preguntaron a la Uzuki, que quería hacer. Respondiendo que ahora era Yugao y no Hana, decidió permanecer como la Uzuki, pero si pidió, recuperar sus memorias como la Inuzuka.

Tras lo cual, la shichibukai fue en persona a hablar con Kiba.

Quien sorprendentemente lo tomó bien. Al final de perder a su hermana a recuperarla así…. Había en muchos aspectos madurado el Inuzuka.

Sonriendo al recordar eso, también recordó complacida que si había algo que le doleria al Sanin, sería que sus libros y comenzarán a disminuir sus ventas, si lo iban a hacer, al menos que fuera con literatura que no fuera tan basura como la que hacía.

###########

Shizune oyó todo en silencio, en cierta forma siempre lo supo, Minato y ella tenían una gran cercanía, como de hermanos. En realidad primos, pero el punto era que siempre se sentía cercana a él. Lo que le costaba trabajo era saber que ganaba Mito al ser tan cruel con su madre… su madre, el sólo pensar que al fin el sentimiento de ella hacia su mentora era correspondido la llenó de una gran alegría.

-Nosotros sí sabemos que ganaba su abuela- decía con enojo Xerxes- verá, sucede que….

Y comenzó a contar lo que sabían sobre Mito y sus planes para barrer a Uzu, los Biju y lo demás, mostrando algunas de las pruebas pequeñas que llevaron consigo, no era que las necesitarán tanto, pero entre más cosas tuvieran para su ventaja, que mejor.

Sobra decir que la Senju maldecía más que nunca a su parte Uzumaki, pero recordado las duras y lapidarias palabras de Mito…. Lo creía, incluso si le dijeran que Mito mató al Mar muerto, ello no pondría eso en tela de juicio.

Así, tras una larga charla, donde incluso le dijeron que Naruto y los demás participaron en los exámenes Chunin y participaron en la invasión, le hicieron a la rubia la pregunta del millón.

-Mamá quiere que vayas a vivir a Uzu- le comentó el ojiazul- Konoha quiere que regreses y seas la Hokage. Ciertamente la decisión es absolutamente tuya, pero te haré la pregunta ¿Ir a Uzu y tener otro comienzo o regresar a Konoha y fingir que nada paso?.

Y tras volverle a dar otro abrazo, se retiraron buscar un lugar para pasar la noche.

Mientras la rubia y su hija putativa se quedaban en el mismo lugar. No habían caído en cuenta aún que no había forma de contactarlos, tanto era su shock aún que no notaron ese detallito.

##

Al día siguiente la rubia y su asistente estaban desayunando en el mismo lugar donde conocieron a Naruto. La comida era buena y barata ,combinación que le encantaba a la Senju, fue cuando entraron al lugar.

Un potente grito de alegría y un borrón blanco paso a gran velocidad hasta colocarse frente a ella.

-¡Madrina, que gusto volverte a ver!- exclamó alegre Asami.

Y como no estarlo, Izanagi estaba de su lado, ni siquiera se esforzaron en buscarle en la ciudad, sólo llegaron a tomar un ligero almuerzo y ahí estaba ella.

Ya se sentía la pobre chica con la cabeza de Naruto en las manos, aquella cabeza de hermosos…. Le urgia matarlo pronto.

-Sensei, es un gusto…

-Ahorratelo Kushina- la cortó con un tono gélido Tsunade- te repito que no quiero que me llames sensei, perdiste ese honor hace trece años.

-Veo que sigues igual de testaruda- mencionó a modo de saludo su ex compañero- ¿No crees que sea el momento de olvidar eso?

-Lo olvidaré el día que se congele el infierno- respondió la Senju- a todo esto…..

Y sin dar aviso, le dio un golpe a Jiraiya tan poderoso que sacó al Sanin del lugar y lo mando a estrellarse a varios metros de distancia en un muro. Previo a haber atravesado varias construcciones.

-Si mal no recuerdo, prometí hacerle eso si nos volvíamos a ver- le recordó la rubia a una desencajada Kushina- no hago lo que juré hacerte Kushina, no en presencia de mi ahijada.

-Madrina, por favor vuelve a Kokoha- pidió Asami haciendo un lastimero gesto de súplica- necesitamos que regreses y te conviertas en la Hokage. Sólo así, podremos tomar venganza de él- dijo lo último con mucho odio.

-Veo que mi suposición era correcta- decía con un ligero tono de tristeza oculto bajo el claro y fuerte de enojo- ¿Ves lo ridículo de tu error Kushina? Espero que estés satisfecha con lo que has hecho.

-No, no lo estoy- dijo comenzando a llorar- tenía razón, Yugao tenía razón, me arrepiento mucho. No ha habido un sólo día en el que no me arrepienta de mis actos.- sonrió amargamente- Yugao siempre tuvo la razón y yo no. Lo vi Princesa Tsunade, él fue a los exámenes Chunin y lo vi pelear. Era como ver a Minato una vez más.. Y Yugao.. Me venció y sin romper a sudar con Santoryu ¿Puede creerlo? Y yo que creía que era imposible de hacer… y fui derrotada por ella y en la invasión sólo confirmó su posición como kunoichi grado S. Ella es la líder de los famosos Shichibukai.

-Por eso debes volver madrina- siguió insistiendo Asami quien decidió ignorar la diatriba de su madre- hay más Uzumaki y fueron corrompidas por ese demonio, ellas nos desterraron usando un jutsu raro, estoy segura que si tu…

-Se lo tienen merecido- corto sus esperanzas- los Uzumaki valoraban a la familia por encima de todas las cosas; si él narró a esas Uzumaki el cómo lo trataron ustedes dos, eso es suficiente base para el destierro. Y también lo es para los Senju.

Por mucho que me duela, ambas lo ganaron.

…..

-¡NO PUEDES HABLAR EN SERIO!- explotó Asami- Ese maldito Demonio…..

 **¡SLAP!**

La genin se tocó la mejilla que fue abofeteada por Shizune, ella típicamente era la serena de la dupla, ver qué reaccionó así era desconcertante para ambas.

-Por mucho que me agrades, no tolero que le hablen así a mi madre- le dijo muy enojada la azabache- esperó que te guste Kushina, envenenaste muy bien a tu hija.

-Lo que sea que quieran decirme además de que me necesitan para el ritual de revocación es irrelevante, no quiero oírlo y sepan que si insisten les daré a ambas el trató preferencial de Jiraiya.- les amenazó la Sanin.

Sobra decir que las dos enmudecieron, ninguna esperaba que al final las cosas salieran como lo habían hecho.

##########

 **Uzu algunos días atrás.**

-¿Me puedes explicar qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Yoshino a Ritsuko.

-Digamos que el Equipo Hanabi no cobró tantas piezas como creían- respondió la sensei del renombrado equipo Chimchar.

Tenten sólo trató de contener las lágrimas, era injusto que por el sistema de esclavitud de la rama secundaria a manos de la principal, Neji hubiera muerto defendiendo a la familia.

-Creo que es mal momento- dijo una voz que nadie en el equipo Gai creyó volver a oír.

Neji estaba parado junto a Karin tomados de la mano. Se habían hecho novios en su estancia en la aldea, lo que de momento no importó a cierta futura maestra de armas.

-¡Neji!- exclamaron sus compañeros y sensei llorando a moco tendido y por primera vez en su vida , Tenten se unió al juvenil abrazo que sorprendentemente Neji aceptó de buena gana.

-Para el registro, será la única vez que participó en sus payasadas- decía Neji con una chispa humorística en la mirada.

-Pero vimos tu cadáver, ¿Como fue que…? - decía aún aturdida Tenten

-Fue Arcelia Sama- decía Neji- Hiashi Sama hizo un acuerdo con ella, el equipo Hanabi que secuestró a Hinata estaba hecho para mantener una fachada.

Si bien era una verdad a medias, sería más creíble y conveniente de momento que creyeran que un falso equipo Hanabi hizo las cosas. Aunque fuera el verdadero.

Así Neji les explicó que el jounin de Oto mató a un clon especial llamado clon de tiempo, el verdadero Hiashi convenció a la rama secundaria de irse a Uzu a vivir, sólo con Arcelia tendrían una posibilidad de ser libres. Y ahí fue donde lo notaron, el prodigio ahora usaba de cinturón su bandana shinobi de Uzu.

Ya nadie dentro del clan Hyuga la usaba en la frente. Ko la traía en el antebrazo, Natsu en la cintura. Su padre la usaba en la camisa. Era un símbolo de libertad para ellos usarla al fin en cualquier lugar que no fuera la frente. Simbolizaba su libertad.

Claro está, si bien Tenten casi mata a Neji por preocuparle así, entendía el motivo. El clan Hyuga no había aprendido su lección. Lo que quedaba comenzó a marcar a los miembros de la rama que hubieran quedado en la secundaria y que por tecnicismos no formaron parte de ella. Pero esta vez hubo consecuencias. Muchas veces cuando los nuevos ciervos sufrieron el uso del sello, las madres o padres de esos desafortunados atacaron al agresor y le mataron en más de una ocasión. Lo que desembocó en la intervención del aún en función Sandaime que mandó a ejecutar a quienes sabían imponer el sello y también quemó todo lo relacionado a él. Lo que casi ocasionó una sublevación Hyuga.

Afortunadamente los clanes Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi la sofocaron antes de iniciar.

-Bueno, Uzu es muy agradable- señaló Yoshino- es una pena que Neji éste muerto y Hinata desaparecida, no pueden admirar el lugar.

Todos asistieron en compresión, pero aún así, la reina del chisme quería saber detalles a acerca de su estancia .

Kiba sonrió de forma pervertida al recordar a las trillizas Arcanine que lo llamaron su Alfa, Hinata recordó el paseo por el parque junto a Naruto.

Shino recordó a la bella sonrisa de Fū y la de Ranchera Aracnea , miembro del equipo Cyndaquil. Definitivamente habían tenido una estadía por demás interesante.

##########

 **Tanzaku tiempo presente.**

Una furiosa Asami esperaba afuera del hospital en donde el Sanín fue internado. Tenía algunas lesiones producto del tremendo golpe que la Senju le había dado, nada grave o serio, debido a que fue colocado en un lugar y de cierta forma que sería escandaloso pero no letal.

Lo que indicaba que Tsunade lo golpeó para que lo llevaran a hospitalización, perdiendo así valioso tiempo. Tanto Kushina como Asami pensaban que ella escaparía de ellas, enfriando severamente el rastro de su paradero si usaba su Henge para parecer alguien más. No era el caso.

Justo ahora, en ese mismo restaurante la rubia, su ahora proclamaba hija, su nieto y sus hermanos estaban teniendo una alegre comida. Tras el golpe al Sanin, ella se dio cuenta que jamás les dijo como localizarla, sin embargo aparentemente Xerxes era un sensor especial, una vez que sentía una firma de chakra podía rastrearla en cualquier lugar, así que tomando una hoja de papel creó algo llamado Vivre Card. Con ella siempre sabrían la dirección en la que ella estuviera y a petición de Tsunade creó una con la firma del ojiazul.

Pero dejando eso de lado, trataban de comer, trataban porque cada dos minutos las mujeres carcajeaban por las anécdotas de Naruto.

-...Y lo mejor fue lo que dijo mamá- remataba la anécdota el Rubio- " Di que al menos tuvo la decencia de dejarte del acolchado".

Estallando nuevamente las dos en carcajadas.

Era agridulce el momento para ella, Asami de niña era muy bromista, no al nivel de maestría de Naruto pero lo era y no era la única semejanza entre ellos.

Recordaba el jardín en la mansión Uzumaki que su nieta tenía, si bien jamás regresó a la aldea, tenía un código postal donde ella recogía su correo que intercambiaba con Asami, así supo de muchas cosas relacionadas a su crecimiento en todas las cartas la pelirroja siempre se abstuvo de nombrar a Naruto pero para Tsunade fue evidente que de toparse no se darían un abrazo, al menos no por voluntad de ella , el caso era que le mostró orgullosa su bello jardín que arreglaba con esmero. Por su lado, el ojiazul le contó que en palacio en Ópalo tenía un jardín que él cuidaba cuando visitaba a su madre. Del mismo modo en Uzu cuidaba un muro verde y una jardinera.

Otra Semejanza, o bueno, no tanta era el gran amor por el ramen, rasgo que todo Uzumaki tenía, pero que ambos amaran con pasión el ramen de puerco con un poco de miso y Narutomaki….. Se notaba y mucho que eran mellizos.

En eso estaban las semejanzas que pudo ver, en lo que su nieto le quiso contar. Al ahondar sobre su sensei, a Tsunade no le sorprendió que Yugao fuera su sensei, al mostrarle una foto, se sorprendió de ver el parecido de Kiba y de Ino con Idate y Diana. También le preguntó por el amor. Casi se infarta al saber que Anko Mitarashi que le doblaba la edad, era su novia oficial. (Aunque debido al acoplamiento celestial más bien era una de sus dos esposas).

-Anko es Máximo dos años más joven que yo- decía la azabache- al menos se que eres feliz.

La ojimiel lo pensó bien y era cierto, la única persona en la aldea que comprendía a cabalidad a Naruto era la propia Anko, increíblemente tampoco ella le veía lo malo, después de todo la diferencia de edad haria el trabajo.

-Xerxes ¿que hay del regalo que le daríamos a mi abuela?- preguntó Naruto a su hermano mayor.

-Lo había olvidado sinceramente- decía quitado de la pena el dios de la vida- pero para poderlo dar debe cerrar los ojos.

Tsunade no confiaba cabalmente en ellos, sin embargo si su nieto los consideraba sus hermanos, ella no creyó que tratarán de timarla o de hacerle una broma. Así que los cerro.

Shizune vio como el dios puso una barrera genjutsu y después sus ojos brillaron en azul. Momentos después la propia Tsunade lo hacía ,dejando algo desconcertada a Shizune.

La rubia había notado un calor reconfortante y después se sentía más ligera, con más energía y más fuerte, al termina esa sensación, abrió lo ojos y si nieto le pidió deshacer ese Henge que usaba.

-No, Pídeme lo que sea menos eso- decía la Senju, sin embargo cedió y deshizo el Henge y oyó un jadeo de sorpresa de Shizune.

Al verse en un espejo que le dio Regina vio con asombro como seguía teniendo la apariencia del Henge.

-¿Cómo…?- trató de preguntar la ojimiel.

-Tengo habilidades especiales, puedo devolver hasta cuarenta años de edad a una persona- explicó el dios- simplemente te devolví a la edad que ese Henge tenía, usted era y es muy hermosa en sus segundos veinticinco- decía el pokemon.

-!NOOOOO! ¡AHORA YO SOY LA VIEJA!- se lamentó Shizune que también comenzó a. Brillar recuperando diez años viéndose tras dejar de brillar en su dieciocho.

-Cierto, era regalo para dos- recordó la deidad de la vida.

###########

Todo el tiempo que Jiraiya estaba en el hospital bajo observación, las Namikaze leían sus libros. A Asami se le pasó volando el tiempo al leer la Aventuras de Seiya y compañía. No lo admitiría nunca pero sentía celos de Seika. El valiente Pegaso venció a Geki de Oso y a Shiryu de Dragón pese a este en un terrible desventaja, todo por la oportunidad de volver a ver a su hermana.

"¿Porque las cosas fueron así?" se preguntó Asami " ¿Porque ese demonio tenía que asesinar a mi papá y a mi hermano? ¡ERAN INOCENTES! " Penso amargamente la peliblanca.

Y Kushina no la pasaba mejor.

Su libro narraba la historias de Magus un joven que vivía en un reino llamado Guardia. Hace quince años un ser que bajo de las estrellas "atacó " su hogar , el día del nacimiento de Magus, por lo que su padre que era el más poderoso guerrero se sacrifica usando una técnica letal. Sin embargo la entidad que parecían un lobo de diez colas no murió, para sobrevivir se metió dentro de Magus siendo visto por Ozie y por Slash, sensei y alumno de Crono, el padre de Magus.

Pasaron los años y Zeal que era nombre de la madre de Magus y Flea el nombre de su hermana mayor habían puesto una recompensa por la cabeza de Magus. El estaba apunto de ser asesinado pero apareció una rubia llamada Ayla "La leona" quien lo salva de un grupo que quería matarlo.

Hasta ahí leyó horrorizada. La historia guardaba muchos paralelismos a su vida para su gusto.

############

Naruto y los demás llegaron a descansar a su hotel, habían hecho la oferta que su madre les pidió hacer, que la médico vaya vivir a Uzu a la tierra de sus ancestros, no sabían si aceptaría, aunque todos se inclinaron a pensar que lo haría. Le darían dos días de plazo y la verían pasa saber su decisión. Después de todo, si Konoha trataba de contraofertar, aún tenían un as bajo la manga.

 **Y corte.**

 **Reiteró mi disculpas.**

 **Ya veremos que decide y que hacen los de Konoha con su decisión.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "Decisión"**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_

 **Pd: los invitó a darle una oportunidad al fic de EDG 1999 "De Kumo no Dokugan", no se arrepentirán.**


	32. Decisión

**Decision.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review**

 **Zafir09**

Si hubo fuego amigo, veamos si tienes razón.

Ya te extrañaba.

 **Txpok2460**

Ejem….gracias….

 **Drezz máster**

Respondiendo: si lo dejara de ver así y no, es atracción física, ahora que teóricamente no son hermanos y cono jamás se criaron juntos…. Digamos que la traiciona el subconsciente.

 **Darkned159**

Gracias a alguien que me lo sugirió.

Y ya veremos

 **Mr Death22**

Sobre Orochimaru, el no aparece, mencine que el dice que no tienen con que atraer a Tsunade y que no cree que lo ayude. El recibirá lo suyo en su momento y a manos de alguien más.

Sobre el como deja de ver así a Naruto, ya veremos como ocurre.

 **CCSakuraforever**

Ami también fue lo que más me gusto al escribir.

 **Viruspirata**

No fue una semana jajaja.

Bueno ella esta derrapando así por la presión, su mundo se vino abajo y digamos que no lo maneja bien.

Sobre los otakus, ya veremos que pasa y algo de la Sakura Gasai …. No se.

 **Comenzamos.**

Jiraiya fue dado de alta al día siguiente de su ingreso, para los médicos fue una gran sorpresa ver la rápida recuperación del Sanin sapo. Ayudó bastante que él ya anduviera acostumbrado a esas palizas, producto de su afición por espiar mujeres en las aguas termales.

A la salida del hospital, los tres encargados de traer a Tsunade a Konoha no sabían ni donde comenzar a encontrarla. La viuda creyó buena idea pedirle ayuda a un sapo, a lo que Jiraiya negó, aparentemente Arcelia había de alguna forma logrado que ellos le retiraran el apoyo.

Pero Asami era Asami, así que ignorando a su madre invocó a un sapo mediano y el sí aprecio.

-¡Que gusto verte Asami!- Saludo el sapo a su invocadora.

-Creí que a ella también le retiraron el contrato- de sorprendió Jiraiya al ver al sapo- ¿Acaso era un farol de su clan?

-No, Giratina Sama dejó a Asami, dice que pese a todo, ella es víctima de la estupidez de quienes la rodean- aclaró el Sapo que tras dar la explicación ignoró al Sanin-¿Que necesitas de mi ?

-¿Puedes usar tus habilidades para localizar a mi madrina?- preguntó la genin.

-Veamos…..- se concentró el sapo- !La encontré! Sigueme.

Y guiando a todos, sorprendió al llevarlos al lugar donde la encontraron el día anterior.

-¿Se les perdió algo?- preguntó la ojimiel a sus "Invitados"

-Tranquilizate, venimos en paz- le intentó calmar el peliblanco con la guardia alta- verás, sucede que el viejo piensa retirarse y creyó que la mejor opción para sucederlo eras tu. ¿No te parece excelente?

-No quiero convertirme en Hokage- contestó la Senju- Jure no volver a pisar Konoha y mantendré mi dicho. Antes, se congelaría el infierno antes de que yo acepte el cargo.

-Madrina, se razonable, se te necesita en la aldea….- le intentó convencer Asami pero la dura expresión que le dedicó su madrina la cohibió de lo que iba a decir.

-Si quieren a un kage, esta Kushina- decía burlona- ¿No era tu sueño ser la primer mujer Hokage? Ahí está tu oportunidad.

-Nadie me querría en el cargo- le respondió con profunda tristeza- no después de lo que hice.

-Pues lástima- se encogió de hombros la rubia- pero eso ya no es mi problema.

-Lo sería Tsunade, si te niegas a venir con nosotros te arriesgas a que tu cara y la de Shizune aparezcan en el libro Bingo- le amenazó el Sanin.

-No si voy a Uzu - le respondió ella- por lo que Asami dijo, hay nuevamente Uzumaki en Uzu y ya se donde esta Menma, si voy a ahí….

-Princesa, dudó que le den una buena recepción- decía Kushina- a casi toda Konoha la odian.

-Exacto, pero yo llevo mucho tiempo sin pisarla- dio su punto- además soy parte Uzumaki, no creo que me dejen afuera.

-¡NO HABLAS EN SERIO!- estalló Asami- NO PUEDO CREER QUE QUIERAS TENER ALGO QUE VER CON UN DEMONIO.

El sapo que seguía ahí, sintió algo y le susurro algo al oído a Asami, quien después de escuchar al sapo vio indignada a la ojimiel.

-Nabim dice que siente el chakra del Kyubi- le dijo en un tono acusador- ¿Ya habló con él?

Jiraiya y Kushina vieron en shock a Asami, eso podría explicar algunas cosas.

-Si, lo hice- admitió sin más- después de todo, es también mi ahijado- sonrió de muy bella manera y agregó- en verdad que fue un bonito encuentro.

-¿Q...qué quiere decir?- preguntó la peliblanca mayor.

-A mi no me odia- explicó con simpleza- aparentemente su madre investigó un poco y vio que lo buscaba para criarlo, por lo que Naruto me dijo; Arcelia Uzuki y sus hermanos no me guardan a mi, rencor alguno.

-Nos mentiste- le acusó Asami.

-Si ¿Y? Tu quieres matarlo y la estúpida de tu madre cree que aún no es tarde para enmendar su error. Te tengo noticias Kushina, vas trece años tarde.

-Entonces tu respuesta es absoluta- aseguró Jiraiya.

-Si, no deseo el cargo- respondió la rubia.

-Madrina, por favor….- intentó apelar nuevamente la joven.

-No dejaré de quererte Asami- le mencionó con afectó Tsunade- pero no quiero regresar a la Aldea.

-¿Estarás aquí mañana?- preguntó ella, con la esperanza de convencerla.

\- me iré en tres días- le respondió ella.

Así que se fueron todos de ahí, tenían cosas que pensar.

###############

Mientras en Uzu, los equipos diez y Gai se despedían de sus amigos en la aldea. Costandole a algunos algo de trabajo el irse.

Para Ino por ejemplo Facebook era su sueño hecho realidad. Tener acceso a tantos jugosos chismes, a ser popular tan fácilmente… era su sueño.

Cuando Zatanna le explicó que eran las redes sociales simplemente era oír que alguien tomó su sueño y lo realizó. Al tomarse una selfie en el móvil de la pelirrosa y ver la enorme cantidad de Like y la enorme cantidad de piropos…Ella se sentía en el paraíso.

Por su parte, Tenten perturbó a sus amigos en el campo de tiro. Al poder al fin, poner sus manos en un arma de fuego y disparara, todos vieron sus expresiones dignas de una película porno.

Poniéndose muy roja al notar como hasta los de Uzu se le quedaban viendo.

Por su lado, Lee y Gai sentían que Uzu era el paraíso. La famosa filosofía de Gai era seguida en Uzu… más o menos, sin sus aspavientos y payasadas, pero lo que contaba era el espíritu de la misma.

Sobre todo cuando Aníbal reto a Gai a una competencia de Pulsadas, a otra de nado, una carrera y un largo etcétera, donde sólo incrementaron más su rivalidad pues el marcador dio un empate entre los maestros del Taijutsu que increíblemente no se midieron en ese departamento.

Por el lado de Chouji, la comida de Uzu fue la gloria, perros calientes, hamburguesas, pizzas. Simplemente el paraíso.

Por el lado de Yoshino…. Digamos que para mala suerte de Shikamaru, la nueva mejor amiga de su madre era Reiko que le paso unos tips que ella usaba con los Slakoth de su división y con los flojos en general.

Hablando del diablo, el se reencontró a Temari con quien tuvo una suerte de cita, resultaba que el pasatiempo secreto de rubia nacida en Suna era ver las nubes y ella ya estaba tumbada de espalda viéndolas en el mejor sitio en Uzu para hacerlo.

No se hablaron, pero en el corazón de ambos, eso contó como una cita. Aunque tan testarudos como eran no lo admitieron cuando Kankuro y Kiba se burlaron de ellos.

El grupo se fue incompleto, Anko ahora se quedaba en el apartamento de Naruto junto a Karura, Yugao aún estaba de misión con las Bellas Calamidades. Por lo que temporalmente, Yoruichi Shihoin era la sensei temporal y en reemplazo de Naruto, estaba Fū.

Así que mientras su novio regresaba, Anko se la pasaba jugando con Karura en la consola de videojuegos, volviendo a su álter ego, Hebihime muy popular.

-Aún estoy lejos de alcanzar a Widowmaker- decía Anko- pero creo que sí práctico podría darle batalla.

-Buena suerte- deseó la diosa de los mares- realmente casi nadie vence a Yugao.

-¿Yugao es Widowmaker?- preguntó Anko, al recibir un asentimiento, simplemente estalló en carcajadas. Nunca pensó ver esa faceta de Yugao.

#######

Asami acababa de terminar el primer tomo de Saint Seiya y comenzaba el segundo que obtuvo gracias a que su padrino tenía influencia pues el tomo saldría en dos semanas más, "Los asesinos del Santuario" había dado para la ex Uzumaki la grata sorpresa de traer de la muerte al Fénix.

El primer tomo por mucho le encanto a la joven, el arrojo de Seiya, el sacrificio de Shiryu… El Badass de Ikki. Que se volvió su personaje favorito.

La kunoichi había llorado cuando el Fénix se redimió de sus malas acciones para con su hermano Shun y se sacrifica para derrotar a Docrates, por ello le supo a gloria cuando haciendo uso de esa ingeniosa estrategia, fueron capaces de abatirlo.

Ahora, en el tomo dos, no sólo adivinaba que Saori Kido era la reencarnación de Athena, Ikki volvía de la muerte y enfrentaba a La Flama.

Ironía de la vida, admiraba a un hombre que dejó de lado su odio a su hermano y recuperó ese lazo, en cambio ella lo haría pedazos a la menor oportunidad.

Y con respecto a su madre, Más por flagelación que nada, la ojilila siguió leyendo el Libro.

Ahora se enteraba que Anri la entidad que cayó de las estrellas en realidad no atacó por voluntad propia el pueblo, resultaba que milenios atrás una entidad cayó antes que ella, Lavos que era el nombre de la misma era malvada y había estado durmiendo hace eones, por lo que Anhri llegó para advertirles, lamentablemente el canciller que en secreto era un monstruo malvado y cruel, arrojó un gas que la aturdió y viendo alucinaciones atacó, retirándose a descansar, creyendo que ella se enterró muy profundo en el subsuelo cuando en realidad se metió en Magus. Magus y sus amigos eventualmente enfrentan a Lavos y a sus secuaces, forzandolo a retirarse en una cruenta batalla final en donde el joven pierde la vida.

Justo cuando todo parecía perdido aparece Sherezada una de las tres grandes sabias y menciona que quizá haya una forma de traer a Magus de vuelta, terminando el tomo uno del libro.

A Kushina no le tomó trabajo deducir que alguien en el País del Sol conociendo algunos datos de lo ocurrido en Konoha escribió ese libro.

Ayla "La leona" compartía muchas similitud a Yugao, al igual que Marle con Diana y Glenn con Idate. A Robo no lo identifico pero era irrelevante, le dolió ver como las retrataron a ella y a Asami.

Zeal era una mujer dura y cruel que no daba marcha atrás ante nada, aún con las pruebas de que su hijo no era Anhri y que ella era buena, sólo veía el sacrificio en vano de Chrono al usar la técnica letal llamada "Megante" con la que intentó llevarse a la loba con ella.

Igualmente Flea, la hija de Zeal y hermana de Magus intentó matar a su hermano durante toda la historia. Los modos, las maneras… Habían retratado a Asami en su forma más cruda. Leyendo el libro Kushina se dio cuenta que el vínculo con su hijo se había perdido, así que tenía que buscar la forma de enmendarlo.

#############

Al día siguiente la Sanin y su hija pasearon por la calles de Tanzaku yendo sin rumbo fijo, sabía que "discretamente" era seguida por su ex alumna y los demás y no por eso estaba contenta. Después de todo "Piensa mal y acertarás", se jugaba su reputación a que intuyeron que la hallaron aún en la ciudad debido a que Naruto estaba en ella y quizá podrían hablar con el.

-No voy a reunirme con mi ahijado- mencionó al aire Tsunade por lo que los tres decidieron mostrarse, no ganaban nada ocultándose.

-Por favor ….- intento Kushina una vez más.

-YA BASTA KUSHINA- explotó al fin la ojimiel- ¿AL MENOS UNA PUTA VEZ EN LUGAR DE PENSAR EN TI, TE PUSISTE EN SU LUGAR? ¿LE QUIERES DECIR QUE SON FAMILIA, QUE SU LUGAR ESTÁ A TU LADO? ¿QUE TE ARREPIENTES? Ya vas trece años tarde.

La Namikaze rompió en llanto haciendo que Asami enfureciera.

-ESE DEMONIO TAMBIÉN TE HA CORROMPIDO, CUANDO LO VEA. .

 **SLAP.**

 **SLAP.**

Recibió dos bofetadas ida y vuelta que le enrojecieron ambas mejillas, nadie la había tratado así, por lo que estaba en shock por haber recibido esas bofetadas. De parte de Tsunade ni más ni menos.

-Los Uzumaki y Senju verdaderos valoramos a la familia por encima de todas las cosas, si realmente te hubieran criado así, habrías sabido la diferencia entre tu hermano y Kurama.

Al final, decidieron ambas tomar una decisión y deben vivir con ella por el resto de sus vidas.

¿Creen que soy injusta?- preguntó la rubia mirando a ambas con profunda pena- les tengo noticias , la vida no es justa.

Hace años tuve un precioso hijo con mi esposo Dan, en la misión de tratar de salvar al Sandaime Kazekage de su secuestro para que Suna nos debiera un favor, di en cuidado a mi niño al orfanato pero alguien lo robo y años después lo halle.

Ya había sido adoptado pues su captor lo abandonó en otro de los orfanatos. ¿Saben como se apellidaba su familia adoptiva? Namikaze.

Todos se quedaron helados por esa confesión. Siendo tras un largo silencio, Asami la primera en salir del shock.

-¿Tu eres mi abuela?- preguntó la peliblanca kunoichi.

La Senju asintió con el gesto aún triste y continuó con su confesión.

-Al descubrirlo, fui y hable con Mito y ella me destruyó verbalmente para no revelarme a mi hijo. Esa es una decisión de la que me arrepentiré toda mi vida, para mal o para peor.

Por eso Kushina, no creas que no tengo calidad moral para decirte que debes de dejar ir al chico. Ha hecho su vida lejos y nunca vas a recuperar el tiempo. De hecho sólo lo quería criar, darle amor porque es mi nieto, no quise nunca compensar el que me perdí a Minato. Lo menos que podía hacer por la memoria de mi hijo era mantener a salvo y feliz a mi nieto.

-Entonces deberías recapacitar y venir con nosotros- le mencionó el Sanin tomándola sorpresivamente de la muñeca- tus abuelos fueron los dos primeros Kages, eres alumna del tercero y madre del cuarto, ¿Vas a tirar la la basura así el legado de tu familia?.

-Suéltame Jiraiya o no respondo- le amenazó Tsunade pero su antiguo compañero no cedió en su agarre.

-¡No hasta que recapacites!- exclamó el Sanin.

Shizune se arremangó su yukata dispuesta a usar sus senbon envenenados, pero un tanto se acercó a su cuello de forma peligrosa, siendo Kushina la responsable de ello.

-Namikaze, muy valiente de tu parte exigirle a mi madre que regrese a liderar un nido de víboras- le mencionó fríamente la azabache- vaya que eres estúpida.

-Cállate, no tienes derecho a decirme nada- le reclamó la ex jinchuriki.

Per fue cortada cuando oyó la conmoción del tremendo golpe que se llevó Asami al tratar de intervenir a favor de Jiraiya y el golpe que recibió en represalia.

Y fue todo lo que Shizune necesitó, usando un kunai le cortó la mejilla a la ex Uzumaki, casi al instante, Kushina sentía el cuerpo pesado y el sueño invadiéndola, desplomándose momentos después.

-Le debo dar crédito a mi nieto, son obstinados- mencionó la ojimiel mientras se alejaba de la escena. Shizune sólo asistió al igual que Tonton que trotaba a lado de las dos mujeres.

##########

Nuevamente Jiraiya despertó en una cama de hospital, el médico le reprendió por su osadía, no era sabio plantarle cara a Tsunade Senju, una de los tres llamados Sanin siendo un don nadie. Apretando los dientes el peliblanco, podía reconocer a la Senju pero no a él y eso le caló el orgullo.

Pero ya que aún le dolía la cabeza deciduo descansar.

En la tarde todos fueron dados de alta con las recomendaciones y los regaños pertinentes y se marcharon a el hotel donde se habían estado hospedando, afortunadamente habían pagado varios días por adelantado, por ello no tuvieron problemas, Una vez. En sus habitaciones cada uno medito lo que había que hacer.

Kushina reflexionó las palabras de su Sensei.

Ahora todo para ella cuadraba, el cuidado hacia Minato y el modo en el que se llevaban… ¿como se atrevía a decirle que debía dejar ir a Naruto, si ella no dejó ir a Minato?

Veía la evidencia sin mirar.

Es verdad que se metió en su vida, pero fue leve su intervención y nunca fue tan directa como la de ella.

Ahí radica la diferencia, Tsunade velo por él, Kushina quería forzar a Naruto a estar con ella, aunque tenía familia que lo amaba, amigos y demás, aún lo quería a lado suyo.

Por su lado el Sanin veía alejarse más su oportunidad de grandeza. Ya vería cómo salir de atolladero donde estaban.

Y Asami, bueno….era Asami después de todo, sólo pensaba en matar a su hermano a como dé lugar. Ya saben, Emosuke pero con tetas.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que de hecho hicieron lo contrario a lo que habían sido encargados. Las dudas que la Senju tenía para declinar la oferta de Naruto se volvieron nada comparadas con la razón para ir con el. La arrogancia, el cinismo y el desprecio que los tres mostraron le dijo a la rubia que la aldea que sus abuelos fundaron y la que era tanto para su hijo como para sacrificarse estaba más allá de toda salvación, por ello no se sentía tan mal a la mañana siguiente en la puerta este de Tanzaku donde Naruto y sus hermanos le esperaban , en decirles que decidía ir con ellos.

Ya había salido de la ciudad cuando oyeron la voz de Kushina y los demás exigiendo que pararan…

 **Omake.**

 **Hace seis años**

Jade chan llevaba esperando diez minutos en la lujosa estancia paseando su vista por los diversos objetos en ella, era como estar en una pequeña exhibición arqueológica, con muchas de las piezas más exquisitas que hubiera visto, tejiendo frente a ella un par de objetos por lo que estaría más que encantada de ponerle las manos encima, sinceramente ella tenía poco aprecio por la arqueológica "sería" por la que su tío Jackie se desvivía tanto ¿De qué sirve poner en exhibición en un polvoso museo una estatuilla de los Gomm Kæ si eso no garantiza que pagarás a tiempo las cuentas? ¿Cuántas veces él y su asistente Toru no arriesgaron la vida por una simple palmada en la espalda de parte del Dr Black; el director del museo donde ellos trabajaban.

No, ella era más lista, había arriesgado varias veces la vida, pero en cada una de esaa ocasiones, salió de su aventura con un cheque con un mínimo de cinco ceros y su asistente Paco con un cheque de al menos cuatro.

Estaba en esas, admirando la llamada esfera Roja que se decía tenía un conexión con el dios pokemon Groudon cuando su cliente llegó.

Era una hermosa mujer rubia de treinta y cinco años, largo cabello rubio con un gran fleco, ojos color oliva y piel nievea.

-Lamento mucho si la he hecho esperar- se disculpó la mujer- esperó que su viaje haya rendido sus frutos Señorita Chan.

-Lo hizo Lady Lusamine- contestó la mujer que le entregaba un paquete envuelto en un lienzo, al desenvolverse, la rubia quedó complacida.

-Encontrar la Tabla del inicio fue difícil, pero al final Paco y yo no tuvimos tantos problemas- se jactaba Jade- sin embargo, el precio sube.

-¿Porque?- preguntó enojada la mujer.

-Traducción- respondió lacónicamente la arqueóloga- traduje la tabla, si quiere la traducción el precio sube.

-Mis expertos en la fundación podrían hacerlo- respondió la mujer.

-Cierto, tiene trabajando para usted al cuarto ,octavo y noveno mejor lingüista del mundo, Yo soy la segunda mejor, detrás de mi tío Jackie. Eso dice mucho de mi habilidad ¿Me equivoco?- se jactó la arqueóloga y agregó- además, no es muy elevado, sólo subió un seis por ciento el precio.

La mujer asintió en comprensión y le extendió dos cheques a Jade, quien los guardó en su fedora y se alejó de ahí.

La bella rubia se sentó en una cómoda butaca y comenzó a leer lee las páginas de la traducción.

#####

 **Traducción.**

Al principio sólo había vacío y soledad, los dos seres se entretenía charlando entre ellos y a veces haciéndose mutua compañía, un día ella preguntó a su compañero si no sería bello que llenaran el vacío.

El otro ser asintió y ambos comenzaron.

El vacío se llenó, aparecieron las galaxias, estrellas y varios planetas. Entonces surgió sorpresivamente un tercer ser.

Era un ser de alas negras y doradas de ojos rojos, a este ser le llamador Giratina.

Giratina entonces nombró Arceus a la creadora y al creador lo llamó Allabove.

Paso algo de tiempo y aparecieron los otros dioses, Dialga y Palkia quienes buscaron Un mundo para colonizar. Eones después, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Regigigas, Ho oh y Lugia surgieron.

El mundo aún seguía vacío, ya que que ni Arceus ni Allabove estaban acuerdo en que tipo de creación hacer.

Arceus voto por poner seres con libre albedrío mientras que su compañero optaba por crear seres sin albedrío.

El conflicto entre ellos recaló debido a dos factores, el primero era que ambos no se ponían de acuerdo, el segundo fue que Allavobe uso a Giratina como peón.

La deidad sin título aún robo un poco de la esencia creadora de Arceus, su padre podía moldearla más no crearla, él era más un ente destructor, por ello engaño a medias a su hija y le convenció de traerle algo de esa esencia.

Con ella el dios creó a seres sin albedrío y los llamó Ultra entes y se los presento a Arceus que se horrorizó por esa blasfemia y comenzó un combate contra su par.

El ser enfurecido, renegó de su nombre y se nombró a sí mismo Necrossma y ayudado de sus creaciones intentó derrocar a Arceus para cumplir con su objetivo.

Los Ultra entes eran poderosos, pero al carecer de albedrío, no tenían imaginación o estrategia y fueron vencidos rápidamente por Dialga y los demás dioses, dejando a la batalla entre Arceus y Necrossma al último.

Al final ella venció porque el auto llamado dios destructor fue derrotado por Arceus y Giratina que lucharon combinadas, la diosa creadora era más poderosa, pero no significativamente, por ello juntas crearon un lugar, la Ultra dimensión y una prisión, Ultropolis donde encerraron a los Ultra entes y a su creado.

Arceus entonces creó a dos guardianes para resguardar el lugar y les dio una guardia personal.

Pero, un daño permaneció, Giratina se culpó a sí misma por el daño hecho y juró no volver a molestar a los demás.

Así que se fue a enclaustrar a un mundo sombrío de donde sólo salía ocasionalmente a cumplir con sus debes, Arceus había en solitario creado a la vida, Pokémon y humanos, encargando a Giratina el cuidar al paraíso y el infierno. Siendo a partir de ese entonces fría la relación "

###

Lusamine termino de leer, si sus investigaciones eran correctas, la puerta a Ultropolis debía de estar aquí, en Alola. Si la hallaba podría controlar con el proyecto Renacer a Necrossma y con ello remodelar al mundo a su estado más puro, uno donde los intelectos fríos y calculadores como ella mandaran y los demás obedecían sin rechistar.

No lo sabía la bella empresaria, pero muy pronto iba a lamentar su decisión.

 **Omake2**

 **Hace cinco años.**

El sol salió en Arrecípolis, Plubio el ex líder de Gimnasio se dirigió a la cueva ancestral a meditar, de acuerdo al viejo en el cementerio, la esfera del santuario había sido sustraída, mientras que en el museo de Calagua, la esfera roja fue robada. Esos no eran los únicos tesoros robados que tenían que ver con los pokemon, o un misterio relacionado a ellos.

Hacía diez años que se habían reportado desapariciones de pokemon de líderes de gimnasio, ases de batalla, incluso de miembros del alto mando en cada región del mundo, la evidencia sugería que ellos se fueron por voluntad propia, de hecho así lo confirmó un Dewgong de Lorelei y uno de los dos Gengar de Agatha, las dos Alto mando de Kanto..también estaba el hecho de los masivos avistamientos de los pokemon legendarios yendo y viniendo hace aproximadamente diez años y como esos avistamientos súbitamente cesaron. También estaba el hecho de que varios Rotom estuvieron robando datos de tecnología, ciencia etcétera. Siendo imposible para él y muchos más dar con el significado de ese motivo.

Lo que tras meditar un rato, lo llevó a la reunión que convocó.

Ahí estaban los líderes de Gimnasio de su región, había ako que debían discutir.

Hace dos semanas aproximadamente, Norman se había enfrentado a una mujer pelipurpura que usaba una máscara de Gato y un uniforme S.W.A.T. nada raro.. Salvo por el hecho de que derrotó a su Vigoroth, peleando ella directamente con el. El motivo de la escaramuza había sido una confusión, el líder había recibido informes de unos ladrones y creyéndola la líder le encaró y se dio el enfrentamiento. Hasta que un hombre detuvo la lucha que pudo escalar, afortunadamente no fue el caso.

Por lo que el líder averiguó el hombre fue a comprar una impresionante cantidad de material para construcción, contratando a esa mujer y a un grupo para protegerlo mientras llevaba su carga a su destino. Eso no habría pasado de ahí, si no fuera porque Marcial enfrentó a otra mujer, una de piel morena y cabello azul, la mujer fue a las ruinas del santuario de Registeel cerca del lugar donde el líder tipo Lucha estaba surfeando.

Dándose un encontronazo similar siendo parado por una mujer. Aparentemente hallaron el santuario por error mientras buscaban agua dulce para enfriar el motor de su transporte que se había sobre calentado.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es la razón para llamarnos?- preguntó Petra.

-Simplemente deseo que estén atentos a cualquier movimiento sospechoso- mencionó Plubio- algo no cuadra aquí, Misty mencionó un altercado similar en Ciudad Celeste y Erika vio una infame cantidad de árboles talados en sus bosques y al día siguiente estaban como si nada. Antón dice que la presencia de Celebi desapareció y los perros legendarios en Jhoto han desaparecido. En Sihon han tenido situaciones similares al igual que en Tesalia y en Kalos.

-¿Crees que las desapariciones de pokemon y esos sujetos están relacionadas?- preguntó Alana.

-Mis instintos dicen que Sí, aunque no se que papel haya ahí- mencionó encogiéndose de hombros el aludido- como mencione parecieran estar relacionados ¿Han oído hablar de la infame J?- todos asintieron, la reputación de esa asquerosa bruja sobrepasaba a las regiones del mundo por sus crueles actos a la hora de capturar pokémon para coleccionistas.

-Pues bien, hace cinco años fue hallada más muerta que viva y por lo que los psiquiatras pudieron conectar de sus incoherencias, fue Zygarde quien la dejó así.

-El guardián no haría eso- mencionaron Vito y Leti.

-Dije que sus incoherencias apuntan a que fue él- se defendió Plubio- ella siempre ha dicho que siguió a una "manada" de varios pokemon abandonados y los emboscó en un claro, un perro que por la descripción, es una de las muchas formas del pokemon, se lanzó y le atacó.

Aparentemente se transformó en humano y la dejó como fue hallada.

-Ósea que la paliza la pudo hacer ver cosas- Mencionó Eriko.

-Como dije, mejor estar preparados- sentenció Plubio aún intentando averiguar mentalmente como encajar las piezas del que se le antojaba como el mismo enigma.

 **Y corte.**

 **En si el núcleo fue corto. Pero ya sabemos porque nadie supo de Uzu y el país. Después de todo tanto material y maquinaria debió alertar a alguien y no ocurrió. Simplemente porque eso se compró en el mundo pokemon.**

 **Ahora, disculpas por el capítulo corto, fue diseñado para ser así.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo "Voluntad."**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	33. Voluntad

**Voluntad**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

Doscientos me gusta, doscientos cinco seguidores y más de trescientos ochenta review en treinta y dos capítulos…..

Gracias a todos lo que han seguido el fic, les recuerdo como cada ciento cincuenta seguidores, buscar entre mis otros fanfics, estoy seguro que alguno les encantará.

Y ya que ando festejando él favorito y el seguidor doscientos pidan un deseo para el fic, si llegamos a que seis pidan lo mismo, ese deseo se hará realidad, ybouede que sea más de jb deseo.

La única restricción es la de revivir a Minato.

Así que a pedir.

 **Review.**

 **Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki**

Me ha llegado a pasar, disculpada.

Y fue adrede, en este mundo Kishimoto es el autor de Detective Conan.

Esperó que este capítulo te agrade.

 **Que. Diabloslep454. Nom.**

Gracias.

 **Darkned159**

Que bueno que eso te gusto, a mi sinceramente me costó escribirlo.

 **Daisuke**

Omake Uno para saber quien es el verdadero enemigo, ósea Necrossma.

Numero dos, para que sepamos porque en el mundo Shinobi permaneció también escondida Uzu dado todo el material para construirla que se empleo, eso quieran que no, dejaba rastro.

 **Virus pirata**

Jajajaja me alegrarse el día. Y si, entre más lo quieren cerca más lo ahuyentan y no lo notan, sobre Asami, tu lee.

 **Mr Death22**

Necrossma se alía con alguien o no… Aún no se. Sobre la caja, digamos que Lusamine verá que cometió un error llegado el momento.

 **TXPOK2460**

Servido.

 **CCSakuraforever.**

Gracias, ahora esperó que este te guste.

 **Comenzamos**

-¡Alto, detenganse!- exclamó Kushina al grupo que caminaba ignorándola olímpicamente- ¡Que paren!.

-Vámonos chicos, no nos juntemos con esa Chusma- menciona Naruto sarcásticamente.

-Calmate "Doña Florinda"- decía ahogando sus carcajadas Regina.

Que fuera la regis del hielo no quería decir que fuera fría y sin emociones, de hecho si bien no era temperamental, era demasiado emotiva.

-Sigamos.- sólo mencionó Xerxes.

-Elemento tierra, muro de roca- exclamó el Sanin.

Una gruesa pared se paró frente a ellos y les frenó el paso.

-Pensé que les quedó claro que rechazó convertirme en Hokage- mencionó Tsunade que volteo a ver a los adultos con frialdad y dureza.

-Y te dijimos que no aceptamos un No por respuesta- reviro Kushina.

-¡RASENGAN!- Atacó a Mansalva Asami a Naruto.

El ojiazul sólo se puso de lado evitando a la kunoichi como si nada.

-Haki, ¿recuerdas?- preguntó sarcástico el genin.

-Vamos Tsunade, estoy seguro que podemos mejorar la oferta que te hayan hecho- trató nuevamente de convencerla Jiraiya- Anda, recapacita.

-Vivir con el familiar que no conocí por la estupidez de mi nuera- contestó la Senju- eso fue lo que me ofrecieron. ¿Puedes garantizar eso? No lo creo.

-Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí- decía una voz saliendo del bosque- pero si son dos de los infames Sanín, la viudita y los jinchuriki- decía Gladius saliendo de su escondite acompañado de Lou.

-Por favor entreguen a los jinchuriki y no habrá necesidad de violencia.

-Pero la habrá- menciona Regina- nadie amenaza a mi ototo y vive para contarlo.

"Mierda, dos Akatsuki" maldijeron la mayoría de los adultos y sin embargo.

-Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego- volvió a atacar a su hermano la ex pelirroja.

-Protección- bloqueo Naruto.

-Vamos Lou- arengó Gladius- arte ninja, metralla- lanzó su jutsu el renegado sin embargo una pared de hielo bloqueo el jutsu.

-Tsk, tsk- chasqueo la lengua la regis- tu pelea es conmigo.

-Lanzamiento artístico- grito Lou lanzando varios Kunai cargados de chakra Agua que Xerxes bloqueo con una de sus técnicas.

-¡Pantalla Luz!

Y los kunai fueron frenados en seco.

-¿Que demonios les dan de comer?- preguntó la Namikaze- Son muy fuertes.

-Kushina, concentrate, aún si es por las malas, Tsunade vendrá y también lo hará Naruto.

-Así que no te importa realmente lo que opine- decía conteniendo su enojo la Senju- bien, si no es por las buenas, te obligare a dejarme ir.

-Parece que lo estúpida se te acentuó- se burlo Shizune- retrocede o no respondo.

-Como su tuvieras oportunidad contra mi.

-La tengo- respondió la médico- jamás entrenaste para aumentar tus reservas de chakra que eran inmensas por ser una Uzumaki y además, está el hecho de que ya no eres una jinchuriki, sin eso debes ser una kunoichi rango A a lo sumo. Sin tus reservas entrenadas, al ser desterrada, las tienes al nivel del jounin promedio.

Y eso me da la ventaja.

Y para confirmar, le dio un gancho que lastimó a la Namikaze.

Rápidamente los grupos se separaron y comenzaron una serie de peleas.

 **(Todos los combates ocurren más o menos al mismo tiempo)**

#################

-No sabes las ganas que he tenido de hacer esto- decía muy cabreada Shizune- ahora que se la verdad, te haré pagar muy caro el dolor que le hiciste pasar a mi madre y a mi sobrino.

-Ja, ahora llamas madre a Lady Tsunade- despotrico la peliblanca- Ella no es tu madre.

-Ella me crió- dijo con orgullo Shizune- madre no es la que da la vida, es quien cría. Ahora se que no se sentía con derecho a llamarme Hija por lo ocurrido con mi primo. Cuando me llamó hija fue el día más feliz en mi vida. Así que haré lo necesario para alejar tus garras de mi familia.

Y el tiempo para charlas acabó.

Kushina desenvainó a Akahime y se lanzó de frente contra Shizune que le esperaba con un tanto.

Logró bloquear a tiempo y en la trabada lucha de fuerza, pateó a Kushina en el estómago y retrocedió trazando una secuencia de sellos de manos.

-Niebla tóxica- exhaló una nube de vapor púrpura venenosa que logró esquivar la viuda apenas saltando hacia atrás.

"Mierda, se ha vuelto más fuerte" pensó la espadachín "debo de hallar la forma de darle la vuelta a esto".

Y trazó una secuencia de sellos.

-Navajas de aire.

Y la niebla se despejó pues Kushina uso viento para despejarla.

Tras hacerlo , comenzó a atacar con Taijutsu a la médico, pero ella mostró que Tsunade no era tan inconsciente a la hora de enseñarle a Shizune como ella creería que lo sería con la única sobreviviente de la familia Kato, pues Shizune le contestaba cada golpe con una fuerza monstruosa, tanta que la ojilila pensaba que le estaban pegando con bastones.

"Mierda, le ha enseñado demasiado bien para mi gusto" pensó Kushina con esa vocecita que le advirtió sobre Yugao susurrandole tener cuidado. Y ya que las cosas no salieron bien cuando le ignoró, decidió tomar precaución esta vez.

Por lo que tomó distancia de ella y nuevamente se puso a la defensiva.

Shizune también se puso así, ex jinchuriki o no, su adversaria a diferencia de ella era una veterana de guerra, la pupila de Tsunade no era al final lo suficientemente arrogante como para creer que la tenía ganada sólo por las restricciones que tenía Kushina.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de la Namikaze, ella había sido entrenada más tiempo por Tsunade y tenía un par de trucos que estaba segura que su rival no tenía.

Así que lanzó un kunai con la punta rezumando un potente líquido paralizante.

-Arte ninja, jutsu clones de Kunai- término su ataque la médico.

La muralla de Shuriken obligó a la espadachín a usar a Akahime para bloquear todos los proyectiles lográndolo por casi nada, segundos después sintió un leve temblor y vio con asombro una metralla de rocas dirigiéndose a ella.

-Shuriken de rocas- le confirmó Shizune, obligando a la ex Uzumaki a contraatacar rápido.

-Elemento tierra, muro de roca.

Y apenas logró bloquear toda la metralla dirigiéndose a ella.

-Siempre me has odiado- mencionó Shizune a la viuda- entendiendo el motivo de ese absurdo odio, no me cuesta entender porque mi sobrino no quiere ni estar cerca de ti.

-¡No tienes derecho a hablarme así!- explotó Kushina.

-¿Te pones a pensar que es lo que mi sobrino siente?- reviro la médico- Por lo que nos contó, Arcelia Uzuki ama a Naruto con todo su corazón y sin embargo, quieres que él olvide el desprecio y el odio que le causaste. ¡ERES UNA MALDITA HIPÓCRITA!- Estalló Shizune recordando lo ocurrido hace casi una década.

###

 **Konoha hace nueve años y X meses.**

Shizune junto a su sensei y figura materna abandonaron la aldea sumamente cabreadas, la ojimiel le sacó a su ex sensei la dirección en la que las mujeres que se llevaron a Naruto se fueron y partieron a la puerta en esa dirección.

Enfureciendo cada vez más al oír las quejas del populacho sobre el hecho de que el Hokage no había hecho nada para castigar a esas adora demonios y tampoco nada para castigarlo.

En la mente de esa bola de jodidos, tal parecía que no habían hecho nada malo.

-Oh, Lady Tsunade- le Saludó Kakashi muy cordial y sonriendo con la mirada- Kushina Sama me había dicho que se quedaría más de una semana. ¿Algún imprevisto?

Y de súbito.

 **¡BAAM!**

Kakashi sintió que sus tripas no se desintegraron de milagro, el peliplata se había estrellado contra un puesto de revistas a doscientos metros de distancia de donde la rubia lo había golpeado.

Casi al borde de la inconsciencia, le oyó amenazandolo.

-Reza por que jamás volvamos a vernos Hatake- le gritó con furia la médico- porque la próxima persona que veas luego de toparnos será el Shinigami.

-¡Sempai!- grito un ANBU con máscara de Oso que se puso instintivamente a la defensiva al sentir el instinto asesino que destilaban la Senju y su asistente.

-No tenía porque tratar a sí a Kakashi- defendió Kurenai al peliplata sin saber a bien el motivo de la agresión- lo que le haya hecho…. A menos que le espiara en las aguas termales no veo el motivo, además…..

No termino, Shizune la sostenía del cuello con una sola mano, mano que se hundía cada vez más en la tráquea de la maestra del genjutsu.

-Así que el que ese infeliz propagara un rumor tan irresponsablemente no es motivo- le dijo con fría voz asustando a Hana y a varios que conocían a Shizune como Aoba, Mai Shiranui y su hermano Genma que no creían que llegaría el día en que verían a la dulce azabache tan cabreada- y ni hablar de una imbécil que trató de matar a un angelito.

-N..n….n...o….S...e….d..e….q...u...e….e...S...t….a….s...h..a...b...l...a...n...d….o- decía en un hilo de voz y con dificultad la chunin.

Shizune le soltó dejándola caer como costal de papas mientras Tsunade hacia lo mismo con Kakashi pese a que Gai, Asuma y el ANBU Oso trataron de evitar que la Sanin matara por estrangulación al peliplata.

-¡AHORA PEDAZOS DE BASURA ,ESCOGIERON AL NIÑO EQUIVOCADO PARA METERSE CON ÉL!- exclamó Colérica la ojimiel- SEPAN QUE KAKASHI TUVO UN ERROR DE JUICIO, CUANDO SELLAS A UN BIJU, LOS OJOS DEL CONTENEDOR MOMENTÁNEAMENTE SE VUELVEN ROJOS, LAS MARCAS QUE SEMEJABAN BIGOTES ERA PORQUE EL BIJU ES UNA HEMBRA Y FUE SELLADA EN UN VARÓN!.

-¿Y como sabemos que no está mintiendo?- preguntó un zoquete en la multitud.

-Kushina y mi abuela- contestó la Senju- Ellas fueron las anteriores carceleras del Kyubi, ¿Vieron marcas de bigotes en ellas? ¿Han visto en el contenedor del Hachibi cuernos? ¿Se han preguntado porque parece un niño el yondaime Mizukage?- preguntó la mujer- el Hachibi es macho y la Sanbi es una hembra- contestó ella misma- así que adivinen qué le pasa al Mizukage.

La multitud entendió rápidamente las palabras de la Sanin, horrorizandose la mayoría pues entendieron. Sus amadas Mito y Kushina Uzumaki fueron las carceleras del Biju y no se enteraron hasta ahora. Dado lo ocurrido muchos entendieron la razón y más si tomaban en cuenta que ellas no actuaron jamás agresivas o algo parecido.

Lo que para la mayoría quiso decir que esa turba torturó a un niño inocente.

Claro ésta que hubo gente que no creyó eso, ya fuera porque admitirlo era admitir que cometieron un gran error y una gran injusticia o porque creían que sin importar que, Naruto era Kurama. Simplemente no dejarían de lado esa posibilidad.

Sin decir una sola palabra más estaban apunto de marcharse cuando Kushina la detuvo llorando a moco tendido.

-Sensei, por favor debe entender que yo…- trató de pedir perdón la Uzumaki pero sólo recibió una dura mirada de la más reputada médico del mundo, ,, quien abandonó la aldea y desde entonces no la ha vuelto a pisar.

######

La mejor habilidad con la Katana era la única ventaja real dr Kushina sobre Shizune, a diferencia de ella, la ojimiel había invertido invertido más tiempo en su instrucción.

No es que fuera su favorita, era que un médico Ninja requería más atención, el entrenamiento en control de chakra, anatomía, fisiología, patología.. Era más detallada la instrucción. Además de ello, Tsunade se aseguró que la única sobreviviente en la familia de su difunto esposo fuera capaz de repeler casi cualquier amenaza por su propia mano.

Por ello,Shizune uso sus lanza senbon para bloquear poniendo los brazos en X, el tajo que Kushina trató de colocar para inhabilitare.

Tras lograr bloquear exitosamente a la Namikaze, la médico le dio un gancho al estómago que le hizo ver estrellas, la ojionix era una gran luchadora, lo que aprendió sobre la marcha Kushina, en cierto modo le recordó a Hana Hyuga, su compañera de equipo era similar, muy dulce, muy amable, pero aún así era una hábil y letal Kunoichi.

Sólo que a diferencia de Hana, Kushina hasta hoy, jamás había luchado contra Shizune.

En una muy ligera apertura, la médico indujo su chakra en Kushina que empezó a sentir rígidas las articulaciones, era el chakra médico embotando y sobrecargando el sistema nervioso de Kushina al punto de que empezaba a enviar señales erróneas, prueba de ello era el orgasmo que embarazosamente empezó a sentir debido a que cada que daba un paso, la sensación era la que tenía al auto complacerse.

-M...mierda- se quejó de que el combate se estuviera desarrollando como lo había estado haciendo- No debí subestimarte.

-No debiste hacer muchas cosas- mencionó la médico- entre ellas no usar la cabeza y comprobar en estado de el sello en mi sobrino- le continuó reclamando - pudiste llamar a Shirona o a Inoichi para ver la mente del nene o tu y Jiraiya pudieron comprobar el sello.

Sin embargo optaste por la opción más cómoda.

-Lo se y por eso haré lo necesario para que mi hijo regrese mi lado- gimoteo Kushina haciendo que Shizune enfurezca aún más.

-¡ESA ES LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE PONGAS LAS MANOS ENCIMA- Bramó - ÉL NI TE IMPORTA, PARA TI SÓLO BASTA CON CALMAR TU CONCIENCIA, EN TU RETORCIDA VISIÓN, TENERLO BORRARA TODO LO QUE HA PASADO. APUESTO QUE NI SIQUIERA LO HACES POR LA MEMORIA DE MI PRIMO, SÓLO ESTÁS PENSANDO EN TI.

-¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE!- explotó Kushina y se lanzó a atacar de frente con su katana- Ittoryu, mega Slash.

Y como un borrón se lanzó y corto a Shizune en dos, pero realidad era un clon de barro con el que se sustituyó en el último segundo.

Aún así, Kushina no pudo evitar sentir seis pinchazos de senbon que la médico le lanzó con su arma. Todos cargados con un narcótico destinado a hacerla dormir.

-La poderosa Habanero Sangriento reducida a esto- oyó Kushina antes de caer inconsciente- En serio, no se que vio Minato en ti, sólo veo a una niñita mimada y engreída que sólo piensa en si misma.

############

-Elemento hielo, shuriken helados- lanzó una lluvia de proyectiles hacia Gladius que apenas logró contener usado un par de Tonfas.

El Akatsuki no logró evitarlas todas, un par de shuriken se clavaron en sus muslos y hombros, afortunadamente sin incapacitarlo, desafortunadamente Regina sólo estaba empezando.

-Onda Voltio- atacó con la descarga eléctrica ineludible obligando al renegado a soltar una jarra llena de metralla que pensaba hacer detonar con su Kekkei genkai, cayendo pesadamente de rodillas.

"Esa perra es muy fuerte" pensó el Akatsuki "¿Porque diablos me tenía que tocar una princesa que sabe pelear?".

-Bien, elevemos las cosas, ¡ELEMENTO TIERRA, LANZA DE TIERRA!- preparó su movimiento el hombre bomba.

Una aura cubrió a Gladius y se preparó a esquivar la lluvia de Kunai de hielo que la princesa le lanzaba.

Y si pensaban que Lou la pasaba mejor, están equivocados, la deidad tipo hada quizá y sea la deidad de la vida, aún así, era bueno para devolver golpes.

-Giga impacto- Y dado que el hombre fornido se estrelló en una roca y la astillo, también era bueno para darlos.

-Puagh- escupió sangre el hombre de mechón rubio- no esperaría que un príncipe fuera tan poderoso, a diferencia de la princesa de Mi país, ustedes en verdad que si son capaces de defenderse.

-Los halagos son inútiles- decía la deidad - ríndete o muere.

-Elemento tierra, Lanza de tierra- se preparó para atacar el fortachón.

-Al menos pudiste ser original.- era sarcástico el Dios de la vida.

De regreso con la Regis, la diosa de hielo le hizo notar a Gladius que su estrategia de usar una armadura ligera era en vano, por más que Gladius trataba, sus jarrones con metralla eran ineficaces, Protección siempre bloqueaba los proyectiles y sus ataques eran devastadores, lo peor era que se notaba que ella los lanzaba de forma tal que le diera a el tiempo de eludirlos

-Ya viste que vencerme es imposible- canturreo la diosa- será mejor que te largues o si quieres ver a tu esposita quedate.

-Deja a Yachiru fuera de esto- dijo con fría furia el bombardero- o ya verás.

-Como si pudieras hacerme algo- dijo ella con simpleza- si quieres morir te daré gusto ¡RAYO HIELO!.

Y no fue capaz esta vez de evadirlo, el peligris tenía su brazo izquierdo congelado completamente y por lo que el mercenario podía notar, aún sobreviviendo ,el brazo sería inútil al descongelarse.

-Te lo dije- sentenció ella.

Mientras eso pasaba con el bombardero, el fortachón simplemente no podía hacer nada.

Creyendo que el dios no sería fuerte físicamente tratado de llevar la pelea al terreno del Taijutsu pero se equivocó, el dios era capaz de seguirle el ritmo a putazos, peor aún, pese a su complexión, Xerxes tenía mucha fuerza física, algo que el Akatsuki no creyó que tendría.

Un gancho al hígado y una patada lateral en el lado del páncreas lograron que Lou cayera de rodillas por el inmenso dolor que sentía, ni en su pelea contra Gai había sufrido tanto, era verdad que el maestro del Taijutsu de Konoha lo había superado en el departamento de fuerza física por poco, pero eso no significaba que aún hubiera muchos que le pudieran competir en ese terreno. Bueno, aparentemente este era uno de esos pocos que si podían.

-Elemento tierra, dragón de tierra- lanzó su jutsu muy potenciado el hombre fornido esperando frenar al príncipe, pero este simplemente preparó su siguiente ataque.

-Psicocarga- y dio un buen puñetazo creando una especie de onda de choque que parecía un alce el cual se abalanzó con tanta potencia que al chocar de frente desintegró al dragón y aún tuvo fuerza para embestir al ya maltrecho Am strong.

"No desfalleceré, no aun" pensaba el más honorable entre los Akatsuki, lo que ya era mucho decir.

El hombre viendo que con sólo Taijutsu no haría la gran diferencia, se preparó para combinarlo con algo más.

Sacó de sus cosas un par de guanteletes del material conductor de chakra y cargando chakra Tierra, se lanzó a golpear a Xerxes, sus botas de combate tenían los casquillos hechos del mismo material por lo que fue evidente que también tenían esa adición. De esta forma, Lou creyó que tendría una oportunidad. No era el caso.

-Bien, admiro tu determinación- era sincero el Dios pokemon- aún así, planean llevarse a mi hermanito y eso no lo voy a permitir.

¡TRUENO!

Y un rayo muy potente le cayó encima a Lou quien se quedó parado en el lugar donde lo alcanzó.

El Akatsuki comenzó a sentir terror, hacia tiempo que no lo sentía y es que el relámpago era en extremo poderoso. Pese a su armadura o más bien a causa de ella seguía vivo y ese era el detalle. Le ardía su cuerpo en algunas partes producto del rayo. La tierra se volvió cristal y se fundió en algunas partes causándole graves quemaduras, en otros lados sus nervios estaban sobre estimulados y el shock los tenía paralizados. A eso había que sumarle el hecho de que el príncipe se veía fresco, como si no hubiera usando un jutsu grado S en su contra.

-Lo lamento, hora de morir- se disculpó Xerxes- Psíquico.

Y unas manos de roca salieron de la tierra envueltas en un aura azul, el Dios hizo el ademán de estrujar algo entre sus manos e instantes después dentro de las manos, había sangre saliendo de ellas. Dándole un funeral, el Dios simplemente desapareció las manos con todo y el cuerpo haciendo que estas regresaran a la tierra.

Mientras eso pasaba ,Gladius tenía la sensación de que este sería su último combate. Estaba preparado para morir, después de todo era un Shinobi, pero lo que no toleraba era que su oponente lo dominara de esa manera.

-Lazo- se lanzó a gran velocidad la regis y le dio de lleno al peligris en el pecho y lo incrustó en una roca haciendo ver estrellas con pajaritos al hombre bomba mientras escupía sangre. Analizado su rival, al analítico ex shinobi de Kumo le fue claro que no podría vencer. Algo le decía que ella era una rival antinatural, viendo su físico, Regina haciendo honor a su título, era poseedora de una belleza digna de una diosa, alta, de largas y sexies piernas, figura de reloj de arena de caderas anchas y una cintura breve, pechos grandes pero no exageradamente, un rostro en extremo bello. Nada que indicará la tremenda fuerza física que tenía, no era de complexión atlética o musculosa, aún así, su fuerza coincidía con ello. A eso había que sumar al misterio que ella en muy pocos jutsu usaba posiciones de manos y que aparentemente era del extinto clan Yuki pues la mayoría de sus ataques los hacia con elemento Hielo.

Algo dentro de él gritaba que había felino imposibilitado para irse libremente de algún sitio donde estaba confinado (digan el dicho sin mi lisonjeria, los reto). Sólo que no sabía en qué consistía el truco.

El Akatsuki se desincrusto él mismo de la pared rocosa y se preparo para atacar. No temía a la muerte, por ello uso su Kekkei genkai llamado Elemento explosivo el cual era superior al burdo intento de imitación de su recientemente nuevo compañero de equipo Deidara de Iwa.

A diferencia del rubio, el peligroso intento de Punk no se limitaba al material que usar para explotar.

La arcilla de Deidara era su limitante, entre menos o más arcilla era la capacidad real del hombre para hacer que algo haga Kaboom. Sin embargo Gladius era capaz de denotar lo que fuera, agua, cuerpos, aire, todo lo que él quisiera, sólo que dependiendo el material y su concentración era lo que volvía a la explosión diferente. Por ejemplo, las figuras de arcilla de Deidara explotaban con la potencia de un cohete de pirotecnia o de de una granada dependiendo de cuanto chakra usará. Lo mismo aplicaba a él, pero si además usaba algo con alto contenido en sulfato o sulfuro, la explosión aumentaba su poder, lo mismo al usar agua, esta era muy débil en comparación y ni hablemos de hacer detonar el aire.

Por ello era que prefería usar sus jarrones rellenos de senbon, clavos y kunais, jarrones hechos para maximizar su capacidad detonante con el mínimo chakra.

Y aún así, era él nada comparado a la regís, pero como fuera se la llevaría al infierno.

Lanzó un par de sellos paralizantes que dieron en el blanco y trazando su jutsu exclamó.

-Elemento explosivo, Kamikaze- mencionó mientras comenzó a hincharse como globo.

-Lástima- comentó ella- espejos demoníacos.

Y el domo de espejos de hielo los rodeo, lo que más le impactó a él, fue verla moverse como si nada.

-Bien jugado, pero yo era mucha pieza para ti corazón- se despidió ella. Su combate también había terminado.

Una fuerte explosión sacudió la zona y para los otros combatientes fue impactante ver que el domo ni siquiera sufrió de una rajadura.

####

A través de los ojos de Zetsu varios miembros de Akatsuki pudieron ver el combate entre los príncipes y sus compañeros, tanto Konan como Pain vieron con nada de entusiasmo el hecho de que pese a no ser shinobis, al menos de nombre, eran en extremo poderosos, a lo largo del combate para todos fue indiscutible que el informe de Tobi era exacto y que no era ahora libre de duda que Karura asesinó a Uryu. Durante la invasión el jocoso miembro habló de que encontró el cuerpo de su compañero de equipo o al menos los despojos, a Uryu lo asesinaron con un poderoso jutsu elemento agua que al impactarlo contra muchos edificios, acabó convirtiendo en papilla a su cadáver. La autopsia indicaría que murió ahogado y no producto de los golpes que se llevó al ser paseado por veinte construcciones.

Lo que era aterrador, dada la potencia que llevó la hidrobomba que la diosa del océano uso para matarlo.

-Y a eso hay que sumarles a su Kage y a la Señora feudal- comentó con un atisbo de temor Kuina- la única manera de hacernos con él será si lo atrapamos en una misión que haga fuera.

-Recuerden que es alumno de una de las Shichibukai- mencionó Kakuzu- por mi experiencia lidiando con uno de ellos, he de decir que se necesitará mínimo a tres de nosotros, se dice que Yugao Uzuki es la más poderosa de ellos.

-Bien, entonces ya veremos como en su momento vamos a lidiar con ellos- mencionó Pain- Zetsu, observa todos los combates y si ves una oportunidad de que nos salgamos con la nuestra aprovecha, pero también busca una debilidad.

##

El aludido sólo asintió mientras veía el final de los otros dos combates.

##########

-Se razonable Tsunade- trató de convencerle una vez más el peliblanco- no hay manera de que me derrotes.

-Eso sería con tu modo Senin- se burló ella- se todo lo que paso entre los sapos y tu, así que sin esa ventaja estas perdido.

-Entonces haré uso de tácticas más serias y se lanzó hacia ella con un sello en la mano, Tsunade sabía cual era por ello dejó que se lo pusiera, era uno especial para contrarrestar el que ella usaba para su Henge especial para ocultar su apariencia. Por ello se quedó Jiraiya en shock al ver que su antigua compañera de equipo volvía a tener veinticinco y no era producto del Henge.

-Veo que ha visto mi sorpresa- decía sonriendo como niña que acababa de hacer una gran broma- entonces déjame darte otra.

Y dando un pisotón levantó escombros y de un puñetazo le lanzó varios a Jiraiya que apenas logró esquivar algunos por el shock de verla joven de nuevo.

-¿Pero como…?- logró al fin decir.

-Secreto profesional y no es mío- dijo ella crípticamente.

-Ya veremos eso- dijo él claramente celoso.

Y se lanzó a atacar- elemento tierra, predador terrestre.

Y seis jabalíes se lanzaron a embestir a Tsunade pero ella los destrozó a todos a puño limpio.

-Veo que no recuerdas nada- le recordó la ojimiel- ese batallón durante la guerra….

"Oh mierda" recordó que el elemento tierra a pesar de las rocas, no era tan efectivo en ella dada su fuerza física y su habilidad para sanar, en caso de que ella golpeara mal una roca, su jutsu médico sanaría sus extremidades rápidamente.

Tendría que usar su elemento rayo si quería hacerle daño.

-Elemento rayo, senbon eléctricas- atacó ahora usando otro elemento, pero parecía que el número de ¡Hulk Smash! servía también aquí porque haciendo lo mismo , dar un pisotón para levantar escombros, era como bloqueo las agujas eléctricas y hablando de imitar a Hulk, Tsunade dio un muy poderoso aplazó y usando su chakra dirigió la onda de choque del aplauso hacia Jiraiya.

El peliblanco sólo puso los brazos en X y resistió lo mejor que pudo el impacto, saliendo disparado hacia atrás.

Se estrelló contra el duro suelo lacerándose la espalda y su costado derecho, lamentandose por enfrentarla en esa desigualdad de condiciones. Y es que a diferencia de él, Tsunade tenía a su disposición dos factores que combinados la hicieron en extremo poderosa y peligrosa. Por un lado había recuperado su juventud lo que quería decir que tenía a su alcance sus capacidades físicas en el cenit de su potencial, sumando a la experiencia acumulada en sus años la hacían peligrosa, tenía la fuerza de la juventud y la experiencia de los años combinadas de forma increíble.

Y él no tenía nada de eso, no me malinterpreten; no quiero decir que no tuviera experiencia el ex Sanin sapo, simplemente llevaba varios años sin tener un combate real, su reputación le había ganado muchas peleas antes de iniciarlas haciendo temblar de miedo a sus oponentes, y las pocas veces que no fue así, eran imbéciles que sobre estimaron sus posibilidades, pero ahora su oponente era su par y aunque la ojimiel estaba en las mismas según el peliblanco no era así.

Para alejarse de la tentación del alcohol y de las apuestas, la rubia tuvo que vencer su fobia a la sangre para así volver a ejercer como médico y también como extra para evitar la tentación, se puso a entrenar para estar físicamente lo menos oxidada, ella aún creía que podría encontrar a su nieto y si lo tenian cautivo, si necesitaba pelear, lo haría con su habilidad al máximo. Así que mientras Jiraiya seguía consumiendo alcohol barato en barrios de mala muerte y salvándose de adquirir ETS por puro milagro, Tsunade estaba más motivada que nunca.

De ahí que, al recuperar su juventud, sus habilidades se hubieran potenciado

-No regresaré a dirigir a una bola de cobardes cínicos, la aldea que mis abuelos fundaron no es la porquería en la que se convirtió- expresó la Senju dándole un uppercut que casi le arranca a Jiraya la cabeza- Sarutobi Sensei hizo un muy mal trabajo a su regreso al manto como Kage, debido permanecer en el retiro.

-Eres muy hipócrita al hablar del Sensei asi- le recriminó duramente el Sanin- pudiste tomar el puesto.

-Pudimos, no te des baños de pureza conmigo- le reviro ella mientras se alejaba de un salto de las cuatro panteras eléctricas que trataron de alcanzarla- Yo no lo hice porque aún sentía aversión pese a todo al manto, ¿Qué pretexto me pones?

-Tenía otras obligaciones para la aldea- se defendió él.

-La red espía que manejas la pudiste ir lentamente pasando a Kakashi o a alguien más, espiar en las aguas termales no cuenta- decía burlona lo último y tras encogerse de hombros él, ella haciendo una maza con sus puños dio un golpe en el piso mandando varios escombros a Jiraiya que bloqueo apenas con una pared de roca que no resistiría un segundo impacto.

La Senju saltó el muro de un sólo impulso y logró conectar a su ex compañero una patada de hacha que aturdió a Jiraiya, cuando iba a dejarlo inconsciente, una sensación gélida se sintió, con gran furia y al voltear, se le heló la sangre a ella.

######

 **Momentos atrás.**

Nuevamente la peliblanca creó un rasengan y se lanzó a matar pero mostrando su habilidad Naruto le interceptó tomándola de la muñeca, a pocos centímetros de su pecho, la esfera de chakra giraba mientras el Uzuki apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de la peliblanca haciendo que ella disipara el Rasengan.

-Ya esta muy gastado ese truco- mencionó aburrido el ojiazul- mejor conserva algo de dignidad y ríndete.

-Eso jamás va a pasar- le dijo con mucho odio en la voz- Jutsu de invocación.

Y un sapo del tamaño de un hombre con dos katanas en la espalda salió del humo.

-¿Que necesitas Asami?- preguntó el sapo.

-Yojimbo, ayudame a terminar a ese demonio- señaló a Naruto la Namikaze habiendo que el Sapo se pusiera incómodo por la orden.

-Estas siendo algo dura al llamar así a tu hermano- mencionó el Sapo que sintio la ira de su invocadora acrecentarse y desbordarse.

-AYUDAME A MATARLO Y PUNTO- explotó nuevamente.

"A ese paso su hígado se va a arruinar más rápido que si fuera una borracha" pensó entrecerrando los ojos el ojiazul. "Meh, supongo que así es ella" terminó por restarle importancia.

-Para el registro muchacho, no estoy de acuerdo en hacer esto- mencionó el anfibio desenvainado sus armas.

Naruto hizo lo propio desellando sus tres katanas y poniéndose el posición de atacar.

Sus armas estaban atrás de su cabeza, sosteniendolas de forma horizontal, a una señal invisible simplemente atacó.

-Santoryu, Nanabi- y apareció atrás del sapo que le espero con las espadas en X pensando que logró bloquearlo.

Sus armas se partieron en tres lugares diferentes y al siguiente instante una potente onda de choque lo mando a volar, cuando recuperó el dominio de su cuerpo, desello de un tatuaje en su lengua, dos armas más y se lanzó a atacar para defender a Asami que ni podía tocar a Naruto con su propia Katana.

"Es una pena lo que ocurrió con él" pensó el Sapo " pudo ser un gran convocador nuestro".

Y llegando a tiempo, bloqueo un embate de Naruto que iba destinado a desarmar a. Hermana de nacimiento.

Y ahora en una lucha de dos a uno, era el genin quien comenzaba a tener problemas al tener que pelear con un muy hábil espadachín a quien reconocía que tomó desprevenido, cosa que difícilmente ocurriría de nuevo.

-¡MUERE, MUERE, MUERE!- Exclamo fuera de si la cabecita de nabo tratando frenéticamente de partir en dos a su hermano, y digo tratando porque porque en su furia, había abandonado la técnica de Kenjutsu Uzumaki a medio combate, centrándose sólo en partirlo por la mitad o causarle cualquier lesión no compatible con la vida.

-Una vez que mueras todo será como antes- decía de forma febril la ez Uzumaki-Esta pesadilla acaba aquí y ahora.

Y lanzando su arma lejos se preparó a atacar nuevamente con el Rasengan, previo a que se comió una píldora de soldado verde que le robo a Chouji sin que se diera cuenta.

-Rasengan- volvió a atacar aprovechando que Yojimbo y el demonio estaban en duelo de fuerza con sus armas trabadas en combate y sin embargo…..

-Esfera aura- una garra del manto Kyubi con una esfera azul muy pálido bloqueo al Rasengan de Asami creando una explosión no muy poderosa, aún así, el sapo y la kunoichi se llevaron casi todo el impacto pues el Haki de armadura con el que el rubio se cubrió, aunado a la capa de chakra, fueron una eficaz defensa contra el impacto.

"Es mi oportunidad" pensó Zetsu que se lanzó con una chokuto en mano y trató de arrancarle las piernas a la peliblanca.

-Vas a venir conmigo- sentenció Zetsu Negro, el único enviado a espiar.

Y cuando iba a tasajear a la genin para amputarla, Naruto se interpuso, recibiendo un corte transversal.

-Eso también sirve- sentenció el Akatsuki.

Un desgarrador grito de Asami y otro de furia de Regina hicieron a todos los conscientes voltear a ver lo ocurrido, la deidad de hielo, mató al Akatsuki sin que este supiera cuándo ocurrió, al convertirlo en una estatua d de hielo destruyéndolo por completo al dejarlo caer al suelo donde se rompió como si de una figura de vidrio se tratara, corriendo a auxiliar a su hermano.

-Quítate- lanzó de un manotazo la regís a la Namikaze que se quedó ahí sin hacer nada.

-¿Porque?- preguntó sin mirar directamente a Naruto quien tenía una cortada profunda, al quitarle la ojimiel la ropa, luego de que comenzará a sí sin más, a tratarlo la ojionix, todos, incluida ella ahogaron un grito al ver que el corte casi le había cercenado el brazo y que atravesó de mala forma su cuerpo.

-Y...yo no te odio- contestó, en un susurro el Uzuki- aunque siempre lo haz negado, somos hermanos.

Simplemente reaccione, sin pensarlo, sabiendo que te haría daño.

Ella no entendía, ¿Porque el demonio se arriesgó así? Simplemente no entendía, hasta que de repente, se vio a sí misma en un pasaje metal y un hombre rubio muy similar al demonio, a quien ella había visto en fotografías le sonreía cálidamente.

-Es un placer conocerte Asami…..

Mientras en el mundo real, Xerxes quitaba a todos y usando sus poderes curaba a su hermano más rápido de lo que Kurama y las médicos juntas, podrían hacerlo

-Cierto, dios de la vida- musito Regina que no fue oída por nadie.

De pronto Kushina ahogó un gemido y con la mano temblorosa señaló a su hija, al ver hacia ella todos se sorprendieron, la hija del Yondaime volvía a ser pelirroja, de alguna forma el destierro fue anulado en ella.

Tras un minuto sin saber que hacer, Naruto recuperó totalmente la conciencia y antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, Asami se lanzó hacia él….

Y llorando ,lo abrazó.

-Lamento todo, no merezco tu perdón, hermano…

 **Y corte.**

 **Al fin, lo que muchos esperaban finalmente ha sucedido, Asami por fin reconoce a su hermano como eso, como dije, tenía que ocurrir algo realmente extraordinario para que ella dejara el odio de lado. Digamos ser salvada salvada por su hermano y encontrarse a Kushina y a Minato, al menos a los trozos de alma que su sello tenía pero que nunca habían salido a la luz y que pesar a no tener el chakra seguían activos.**

 **Es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, "Una verdad dolorosa y un regreso amargo".**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	34. Un regreso amargo

**Una verdad dolorosa y un regreso amargo.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Reviw**

 **Jgm**

De ambos no, de ella ya veremos

 **Zafir09**

Sobre eso, si bien regreso a ser Uzumaki, se volvió pelirroja porque regreso a su estado anterior.

 **Invitado**

Sobre Zetsu, sobrevivió en su momento diré como, sobre Kushina y tus preguntas, más o menos es si la respuesta, falta que lleguemos a eso.

 **Gadiah**

No iba a ocurrir, necesitaba un buen empujón.

 **Virus pirata**

Si, y a Simón Simonazo y las de el Santo.

Jajaja. Sobre Danzó y lo demás, ya veremos.

 **Hace algunos minutos, pasaje mental de Asami.**

-Es una placer conocerte, Asami- Saludo el Yondaime Hokage a su estupefacta hija que ni sabia como reaccionar.

-¿Como, cuando… Porque?- decía la pobre ex Uzumaki sin entender qué estaba pasando.

-Hace más o menos un mes algo drenó de tu sistema el chakra del Biju- mencionó Minato preocupado- al hacerlo las defensas que el verdadero yondaime puso en tu sello y en el de tu hermano se activaron, sólo que estuvimos ahora sujetos a tu chakra, lo que haya hecho que quedarás en shock por la emoción debe de habernos despertado.

-¿Habernos?- preguntó Asami confundida.

Y sintió dos manos atrás de ella y le taparon los ojos.

-Adivina ¿quién soy?- preguntó una voz por demás familiar para la joven.

-Mamá, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?- preguntó la joven y al ver a su madre, ella aún tenía el cabello rojo.

-Pero si a ambas nos desterraron- decía cada vez más confundida- no entiendo…

-Hija, eso quiere decir que Kushina sobrevivio- conjeturó el Kage recibiendo un asentimiento que confirmó su teoría- sucede que antes de morir, ambos dejamos un trozo de nuestra alma como seguro, en caso de que La Kyubi hubiera en Menma intentado poseerlo y en ti, a que tratara de manipularte. También era para que nos conocieran de primera mano- explicó el Hokage.

Y comenzó a explicarle que ocurrió el día que nació, pues la verdadera Kushina jamás hablaba de ello.

Y la narración la conmovió, incluso comenzó a llorar cuando le dijeron que su hermano, la abrazó cuando comenzó ella a llorar, Menma pudo hacerla feliz pero….

-Pero ese demonio gano, al final, posello a mi hermano.

Y entonces si, los clones se pusieron pálidos y le pidieron explicarse.

Ella contó todo, el sellado, los ojos rojos, las marcas de bigotes y entonces, el alma de Kushina que residía en ella preguntó:

-¿Y que dijeron, Shirona, Inochi y Jiraiya tras revisar al niño?- preguntó desesperada la Uzumaki y Asami contó que ocurrió, como Kakashi arengó a la turba que organizó el linchamiento del pequeño pero que tanto el Sandaime, como Yugao impidieron eso y como Su madre creyó en ek peliplata sin tomarse la molestia de hacer lo que el clon decía.

Sobra decir que ambos se indignaron.

-Hija, ¿Trato de lastimarte o algo?- preguntó Minato.

Y efectivamente por orden de su padre hizo memoria y al contrario, Idate y Daisuke la habían herido más, de hecho, Naruto siempre evito luchar con ella abiertamente, a lo más que llegó fue a evadirla o a bloquearla.

-No, jamás lo hizo- admitió en un murmullo.

-Entonces el Kyubi jamás se apoderó de su cuerpo- dio su aval el Yondaime- por lo que dices tu hermano sigue siendo él.

Y eso comenzó a dolerle y mucho a la peliblanca. Aquello que la verdadera Kushina siempre le dijo comenzó a afectarle al fin.

-A todo esto hija, ¿Que fue lo que te alteró tanto?- preguntó Minato. Suspirando Asami ordenó sus ideas y tras terminar de hacerlo, contó lo que ocurrió, el envenenamiento de Kushina hacia ella para que odie a su hermano, como un día cuando tenía casi cuatro una turba lo intento linchar y fue salvado por Yugao y tres desconocidas que lo llevaron a Uzu, el como Naruto (Aclarando que ni nombre tenía en su estadía en la aldea y ese término siendo su nombre) termina siendo adoptado por la poderosa fundadora del País del Sol, como es considerado Héroe en el País de las Olas tras ir más allá de su deber como Shinobi en una misión que por orgullo ella y su equipo rechazaron. También narró lo ocurrido en los exámenes chunin, incluido el encuentro con el Kyubi liberado o al menos parcialmente, ya que a diferencia de ella, el no uso hasta donde ella sabia el poder de su Biju. Como Naruto fue entrenado por Yugao para ser un poderoso espadachín y como ella pierde su estatus de Uzumaki en una apuesta que su padrino hizo a sus espaldas y a las de su madre que fue desterrada por la hija de Kanna Uzumaki y por la esposa de Arashi Uzumaki, sorprendiéndose Kushina pues creía que sus hermanos estaban muertos. También narró la invasión, El incidente de los Edo Tensei y como se descubre que Mito era en realidad la causante del primer ataque del Kyubi y que fue copartícipe en la caída de Uzu y sus motivos, la aparición de Minato y las palabras que le contó.

Llorando durante el último tercio del relato siendo consolada por su madre todo el tiempo.

-Lo siento hija mía, lo siento tanto- pedía perdón Kushina- rompí nuestra familia más allá de su salvación.

-Kushina, no seas tan dura- le consoló Minato- tenías razón, no debí imponer esa carga en nuestros hijos.

-era mi hermano….- susurro con la verdad revelada y golpeándola con fuerza a Asami- no merezco su perdón, no merezco recuperar el apellido Uzumaki.

-Bien dicho prima- se oyó la voz de Karin de repente.

-Sinceramente creí que ella sería la última- se oyó ahora la voz de Mabui.

Apareciendo frente a la familia Namikaze sorprendiendo a Kushina el parecido de Karin con su hermana.

-¿Pero como….?- intento preguntar la ojiazul.

-El jutsu de destierro nos hace poner un trozo de nuestro chakra, así que al igual que tus padres estábamos aquí, inactivas hasta que la condición para revertir el destierro fuera válida- aclaró Mabui.

-Los Uzumaki jamás desterraríamos permanentemente a alguien, sólo hasta que admitieran si error, al haberlo hecho, eran reintegrados al clan- continuó Karin.

Y Asami fue envuelta en una luz cálida mientras que ella sentía aumentar sus reservas de chakra y su cabello blanco que de algún modo no volvió a permitir ser teñido, volvió a adquirir el tono rojo con el que siempre lo tenía teñido.

-Listo, Asami Uzumaki, es un gusto tenerte de nuevo en el clan, prima- sonrió con afecto Karin que comenzó a desvanecerse.

-Sólo si tu madre ve su falta, recuperara lo que ha perdido- sentenció Mabui mientras desaparecía. Y no era la única.

-Hija, lamento que las cosas salieran así, pero al final veo que te convertiste en una mejor versión de ti misma- le dijo en un abrazo si padre- siempre estaré orgulloso de ti, jamás lo dudes.

-Gracias papá- sonrió llorando mientras veía a su padre desvanecerse.

-Hora de volver hija- mencionó Kushina que también se desvanecía y dándole un beso en la frente, la sacó de su pasaje mental.

#########

 **Tiempo presente.**

-Nunca te he odiado hermana- correspondió el abrazo Naruto- no conocías más que el odio, a diferencia de los adultos, tu no escogiste ser así conmigo.

Y la pelirroja lo abrazo más fuerte llorando más entrecortada.

-Hermano..,...

-Bueno, por mucho que me gusten estas escenas- decía Xerxes conmovido- acaba de sobrevivir a ser partido por la mitad, dale chance.

Asami se retiró aprensiva de si hermano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, al ver ella furtivamente a Regina y a Xerxes pido ver que la hostilidad de ellos hacia su persona había desaparecido.

-Vas a venir con nosotros….- intentó decir el Sanin pero estaba tan malherido que sus reservas se estaban agotando.

-Corta eso, la madre modelo y tu ya no están para el round dos, de hecho, si no es or el chakra Uzumaki residual en ella reaccionando al de su hija, ni se habría despertado- aclaró la regis porque la droga no fue efectiva en Kushina.

Y ya fuera de peligro, Naruto recibió cuatro golpes en la cabeza que Tsunade, Regina, Asami y la propia Kurama le dieron por preocuparlas así, siendo el de Kurama más que nada causarle una fuerte migraña, aún no se sentía en confianza para salir del sello estando la Senju presente.

-Bueno, hora de irnos- mencionó Xerxes- diría que fue un gusto, pero no soy hipócrita.

-Naruto, por favor- intento pedir Kushina pero la mano en el hombro y la expresión resignada de Asami le hicieron callar, cuando el Sanin quizo intervenir, el dios los teletransporto a las afueras de Uzu en la entrada norte de la aldea, esa que daba a Aguamarina.

-Bienvenidas a Uzu- mencionaron con orgullo los príncipes a unas conmocionadas médico al ver las imponentes murallas de la ciudad.

##############

 **Konoha seis días después.**

En la torre de los Hokages en el balcón, la persona designada para convertirse en kage saludaba al pueblo que le vítoreaba alegre por tenerla, Mikoto estaba acompañaba de Sasuke que veía aún más arrogante que nunca a la aldea, después de todo eran la elite, ser Hokage era algo que por celos y envidia en su opinión, jamás habían hasta ahora habían evitado, darles lo que legítimamente era suyo.

Y como era traviesa y algo cruel, Gisele se las arreglo para que Tobirama Senju viera la ceremonia donde un Uchiha era ordenado Hokage. También Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke y esposo de Mikoto vio desde el infierno la ordenación como parte de su tormento eterno, lo que se le agregaría a la tortura que estaba recibiendo ya. Pero ando divagando.

Si bien en la aldea en general había alegría por la designación, Mikoto veía nostálgica y abatida a la aldea, con el recuerdo de su primer día como Genin al amparo de Tsunade.

########

 **Konoha hace veintiséis años.**

Una Tsunade de sonrisa radiante miraba a sus estudiantes, la Senju tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver la de fangirl que sus alumnas traían por tenerla como Sensei, por ello intentado conocerlas mejor, les pidió que se presentaran siendo Hana Hyuga la primera en hacerlo.

-Soy Hana Hyuga, de trece, me gusta el té con bollos de canela, la jardinería y pasar tiempo con Hiashi- se ruborizó al decir lo último- no me gusta la violencia innecesaria, el como esta la rama secundaria de mi clan y la gente engreída, mi sueño es unificar al clan Hyuga en una sola rama.

-Y bien, tu turno- señaló la ojimiel a la Uchiha.

-Mikoto Uchiha de trece años, me gustan los tomates, el tepanyaki y la gente honesta, odio a los emos engreídos que se sienten regalo de kami **(¿Alguien dijo karma?)** las mentiras y a Fubaka. Mi sueño es tener una bonita familia.

-OK, ya sólo faltas tu- ahora le dio pie a que la pelirroja hablara.

-Soy Kushina Uzumaki, me encanta el ramen, los pomelos y el té frío, también los conejos y las mariposas, odio a Minato "Suelo no me mereces" y a Fubaka y más que un sueño, se que algún día seré la primer mujer Hokage.

###########

"Ironía de la vida amiga, ambas terminamos casándonos con quien odiábamos por motivos diferentes, tu por amor y yo por obligación y veme ahora " sonrió amargamente la Uchiha "Yo soy quien término cumpliendo tu sueño y sin embargo tu, pudiendo, no volviste realidad el mío".

Y no era la única, casi toda la aldea estaba ahí con sus excepciones, por ejemplo, Kurenai fue internada en el hospital shinobi en su ala psiquiátrica debido a su fuerte depresión, igualmente Kushina no pudo ir por pena y vergüenza y Asami se quedó a cuidarla, Kakashi aún no se recuperaba bien de la pelea contra Itachi y los demás, realmente le costo a Shirona disipar el daño que el Tsukiyomi causó al peliplata.

Bueno Danzō tampoco fue, pero bueno, él a la única ceremonia de los Hokage que iría sería a la suya.

Tampoco fueron Maito Gai, Rock Lee y la Familia de Tenten que se habían marchado a Uzu a vivir.

Lo que por cierto se comenzaba a volver epidemia pues muchos civiles y shinobi estaban en trámites para abandonar Konoha en busca de pastos más verdes.

Mikoto no tendría un inició de mandato nada favorable.

############

 **Uzu al mismo tiempo.**

Y tal y como se le prometió, Tsunade se volvio la directora del hospital shinobi en Uzu, ella junto a su hija eran las encargadas del lugar.

Mientras ella se hacia cargo en las mañanas, ella junto a su familia tomaban los cursos de validación shinobi de Uzu, ella, Shizune, su hermano y su esposo estaban certificándose para ser shinobi de Uzu.

Leyeron bien, hermano y esposo.

Ese era el segundo regalo a la ojimiel, el que sólo le darían su iban a vivir a Uzu.

A Tsunade y a Shizune casi se les sale el corazón al ver a sus seres queridos verdaderamente vivos.

Un desorientado Dan y un aturdido Nawaki casi mueren de la misma forma que en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de morir el Uzuki. La ojimiel pidió de favor también que resucitarán a su hijo pero Arcelia le dijo que no podía, en el pasado ella le ofreció a Minato esa posibilidad negándose, aquello ya iba más allá de ella.

Por respeto a Izanagi se había hecho el firme propósito de no revivir a más de ocho personas, lo que dejaba sólo un hueco en la persona a resucitar. Así que si bien podía ella, Minato no quería debido a que era el castigo que de había auto impuesto, eso y que Shinigami lo había pedido como favor. Resulta que ella no devoraba a las almas Si su razón para usar el Sello de la parca eran justas o si un HDP usaba un inocente para el sello. Minato gozaba del paraíso sin posibilidad de volver vía Edo Tensei gracias a su protección personal, el carácter del hombre le ganó ser "la escolta" de la bella diosa de la muerte, prácticamente rogó como niña pequeña para que no la separaran de su primer gran amigo. Pero, eso no quería decir que Minato no oyera al fin la verdad gracias a Arcelia.

######

 **Hace seis días.**

-Avatar del mundo puro- invocó Arcelia a Minato el cual fue abrazado por Tsunade que lloraba al volver a ver a su hijo.

-Minato yo…. Hay algo que….- no podía ni hablar ella de los nervios y la emoción.

-Lo se, mamá- contestó el Yondaime,dejando fría a su madre- lo supe en el momento en que me salvaste la vida esa vez. Me alegra que al fin, tus demonios hayan desaparecido y que me puedas decir aquello que tu corazón te negó.

Y entonces Dan abrazo a su hijo al que finalmente conocía, no era justo, lo conocía para no volver a verlo.

-Es un gusto conocerte, papá- sonrió de forma muy parecida a Dan- Es una pena que tenga que pasar tiempo, espero de corazón, para que podamos reencontrarnos.

-Lo mismo esperó hijo- sonrió triste el peliazul- lo mismo esperó.

-Mamá, pese a todo, los momentos que pase a tu lado siempre los he atesorado en lo más profundo del corazón- mencionó el Yondaime abrazando con mucho amor a su madre y volteando a ver a su prima agrego- gracias por mantenerla a salvo, jamás podré pagartelo.

Shizune sólo lloraba en silencio, mientras asentía a las palabras de Minato, dio un último abrazo a su tío Nawaki y mencionó:

-Quizá, Hokage no, pero que tal Uzukage- y desapareció,sabiendo que el culpable pagaría pronto por sus actos, quien le arrebató a su familia tenía los días contados.

################

Las cosas habían tomado en Uzu su cause normal, más o menos, luego del infarto del que Dan y Tsunade, al igual que la familia Oki, Gai y Lee se llevaron al oír "La charla" casi sufren, la situación iba viento en popa.

En el hospital shinobi, La Senju había tomado como aprendices a Karin y a Diana mientras que Gai se volvían oficialmente el sensei del ahora llamado equipo Monferno, Chun li se incorporó al cuerpo ANBU y Anko se volvió la mano derecha de Reiko de quien se volvió gran amiga, debido a su gusto por lo sórdido.

!Ah!, olvidaba decir que la novia de Naruto finalmente tenía que compartirlo con una más.

######

Pese a su timidez, Hinata fue lentamente abriéndose paso en el corazón del ojiazul, ya no era difícil hablar con él por la vergüenza y pena para usarlo. Cuando Hiashi le pidió seducirle a ella en automático su chip se puso en extra tímido y nomas no podía articular palabra alguna, gracias a su madre, ahora era capaz de pasar un rato con él sin desmayarse, como seguramente lo haría gracias a su gran timidez.

La ojiperla lentamente, fue agarrado su espacio en el corazón del príncipe que dividía su tiempo entre sus misiones y sus prometidas, aún así, podía darse el espacio para salir con ella y los otros Humanos.

Por ejemplo, al saber de Haku y Susume, el príncipe salto de alegría al saber de ello y era frecuente que Haku se viera envuelto el las salidas de Naruto y sus amigos varones.

De igual modo, balanceaba ese tiempo entre algunos de sus hermanos y de sus prometidas. Esperando con ansias que esa excursión anual llegara para darles la sorpresa.

#########.

Veinte días después de la toma de posesión de la Uchiha, Kushina llegó llorando a la Torre Hokage, según una misiva proveniente de Uzu, Tsunade regresaba a la aldea, acompañada de Shizune, la razón para alterar a la mujer, obedecía al hecho de que traía a la médico de vuelta, dispuesta a romper su juramento.

Mikoto leyó la carta y estaba fría de la impresión, según el cálculo de la Sanin, ella volvería a la aldea aproximadamente diez días después de que recibieran en papel, tiempo de sobra para prepararlo todo.

Así que reuniendo al consejo shinobi, les puso al corriente de el acontecimiento. Sobra decir que a muchos les impactó, pero no les sorprendía tanto. Así que arreglando todo, la mujer dejó las cosas listas para el arribó de la mujer.

##

 **Cámara del consejo, diez días después.**

Ante la asociación shinobi de la aldea se encontraban los clanes restantes de ella alrededor de la ojimiel. Kushina había tomado nuevamente su puesto en el consejo en reemplazo de Asami que era reconocida nuevamente como Uzumaki.

El motivo de la visita de la médico estaba fuertemente encadenado y esposado junto a ella, claramente indignado.

-¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCA O QUE TE SUCEDE!- preguntó Jiraiya colérico a la mujer que fue su compañera de equipo- ¿A QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS JUGANDO!

-Miembros del consejo shinobi, con gran pesar y pena hago el anunció de que Tsunade Senju, última miembro del Honorable clan shinobi fundador de esta aldea acusa a su compañero, Jiraiya de los Sanin, de traicionar a la aldea.- Dio el motivo de la reunión la Hokage.

-Esos son cargos muy severos Tsunade Sama- comentó Shikaku- ¿específicamente de que lo acusa?

-Jiraiya fue el autor intelectual en el asesinato de mi esposo Dan y años antes,el secuestro a mi hijo.

-¡DEBES DE ESTAR SENIL, YO JAMAS HARIA ALGO COMO ESO!- exploto el peliblanco.

-Oh, pero si tengo pruebas- sonrió con desdén la ojimiel- Si Arcelia Sama pudo descubrir la trama de mi abuela y entregar diez días después los papeles ¿Que te hace pensar que no encontraria tu rastro?

-M...mientes- aseguró no muy convencido.

La rubia sacó entonces un papel con la firma de Onoki y de alguien más, en ella, un espía le aseguraba que una fuente confiable le informaba de la misión de Dan que entraba conflicto con los intereses Iwa, cosa que no era verdad, misión que sólo conocían además de él, tres personas, el Sandaime por asignarla, ella por ser su esposa y la persona que aseguró que Dan podría llevar a cabo esta sencilla labor de recadero, Jiraiya.

-Eso no prueba nada, pudo filtrarse la información- se defendió él.

Entonces sin siquiera voltear a verlo, sacó otro documento, en el, Kumo daba cuenta de que Jiraiya lucho contra Kensou el antiguo Jinchuriki del Gobi tras ver como asesino a seis shinobi de Iwa que hirieron a Dan, antes de que el mismo lo matara con un jutsu de roca.

Entonces ella les recordó que el peliblanco se resintió de una quemadura de vapor por la época en la que murió Dan gracias a lo cual en ese entonces las kunoichi gozaron como si no hubiera un mañana en las aguas termales gracias a la habilidad del joven con el vapor, habilidad que brinda el Biju a su contenedor.

Dando pie a que estando aún encadenado, tuvieran una duda razonable para que, conectando una máquina especial, Inoichi entrara a su mente y viera sus recuerdos y estos fueran procesados y proyectados en una televisión.

Siendo porno los primeros minutos, pero efectivamente, se vio tras cierto tiempo de escarbar de parte del Yamanaka, como vendió a Dan y enfrentó enojado al desafortunado que se salvo por poco de morir, como muere y su lucha contra el jinchuriki.

Ya con eso, ahondó más y efectivamente ahora vieron todos como robo al infante y como por " piedad " lo abandonó en otro orfanato en la voz aldea, para horror de todos, ahora ella les Mostraba la identidad del niño, secreto que ella tenía guardado y que dada la conmoción del Sanin, incluso él lo ignoraba.

Decir que Jiraiya y los demás se conmocionaron sería faltar a la verdad de como se sintieron. Traicionó a dos miembros del clan Senju al asesinar a Dan y aún tercero al robarse al niño, el cual creció para convertirse en el Hokage más amado.

Aquello ya iba más allá de lo que podían digerir.

-En verdad que estoy decepcionado - comentó Hiruzen que volvía a tomar su puesto como líder de su clan- No te creía capaz de algo así.

-Siempre te preguntaste porque jamás aceptaría salir contigo- comenzó la Senju- bueno, ahi tienes tu razón, siempre he sabido que eres un ser humano horrible, siempre he visto la podredumbre en tu alma y corazón.

Entonces que, si no era feliz contigo, no lo sería con nadie. Me das asco.

-Debiste ser mia y no de ese bastardo- explotó el Sanin- mi destino era ser mucho mas que él, si fueras más lista habrías estado conmigo y no con él.

-Si lo dices por esa famosa profecía, dejalo- reviró ella- me parece irónico que al final entrenarás a mi hijo, a quien alejaste de mi lado, sin saber que era él. Y pensar que tuve que dormir contigo para hacerlo- hizo una mueca de asco mientras su ex sensei se indignaba y entristecía mas- todo para que Minato no fuera el elegido de la profecía, lo eran tanto Naruto como Asami.

-¿Sabias de la profecía?- preguntó Jiraiya.

-Katsuyu me mencionó vagamente algo de ella- contestó- esa clase e cosas no debirian ser de conocimiento público, los sapos cometieron un error al revelarte la profecía y más al hacerlo completa. El que trataras de alterala modificó el resultado, al igual que las acciones de Kushina.

-¿De que profecía hablan?- mencionó Aburrido Shikaku.

-Aparentemente este imbécil iba a influenciar a los posibles salvadores o destructores del mundo Shinobi- comentó la médico, simplemente Jiraiya quería llamarse el Sensei de los "héroes" del mundo y así, como lo hizo con el hecho de disfrutar de decir que fue el sensei de mi hijo, disfrutar de la fama y gloria de otros.

-Pero las profecías son como los sueños- mencionó Inoichi- jamás deben de tomarse literal. Destruir el mundo shinobi no implica que ellos nos maten a todos, podría decir que ellos harían obsoleto el uso de shinobi, quiero pensar, que sea debido a que al fin haya paz entre las naciones lo que nos haga obsoletos.

En ese contexto, salvar este modo de vida sería malo.

-Concuerdo- Asintió Takuma- lo que vuelve increíblemente irresponsable tratar de aprovecharse de una vaga visión.

-¡Se están oyendo!- exclamó indignado el peliblanco- con ello pudimos ser la más grande nación shinobi, con el elegido en Uzu, ellos podrían aplastarnos cuando quieran.

-Para eso no necesitan a mi nieto- le reviro la Senju- te recuerdo que Arcelia sama y muchos de sus hijos son shinobi rango S++ el máximo rango existente, todos ellos se bastan sin Uzu para poner de rodillas a varios países y eso sin su kage.

No, tu querias la fama y la gloria que conllevaría ser el facilitador de esa fantasía, arrojado a la basura tanto en el proceso.

-Te arrepentirás de esto- dijo fríamente Jiraiya.

-Conocerte es de lo único que me arrepiento- regreso ella y agregó- bueno, me retiró, esperaré a su sentencia en mi hotel.

Tras la salida de la mujer, dadas las pruebas, Mikoto firmó la ejecución pública del ex shinobi por sus crímenes, algunos trataron de disminuir su pena a una prisión permanente en la Prisión de Sangre debido a sus leales años de servicio, sin embargo la Godaime les hizo ver que ello no era buena idea porque de todos modos moriría en la cárcel debido a sus acciones pasadas contra varios presos de ahi, por lo que al final se accedió a la ejecución. No sin antes doblegarlo para entregar su red de espías s Tenzo el actual capitán ANBU quien a su vez lentamente fue pasando a Ibiki el control de la misma. Al fin de cuentas, uno de sus príncipales espías se las ingeniaba para ponerse en contacto con ella.

La ejecución de Jiraiya fue en la plaza principal y su verdugo fue nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Tsunade quien le aplastó con su aterradora fuerza la cabeza en el duró piso de concreto tras hacer estallar el patíbulo donde lo golpeó, de lo fuerte lo destruyó y término regando lo sesos del peliblanco por el pavimento. Siendo uno de los responsables en morir.

Ese mismo día, Quetzalcoatl, su esposa Coatlicue y su hija Tonatzin ejecutaron al Sabio sapo, a Pa y a Ma por atentar contra los dioses y permitir la manipulación de una profecía. Juicio que fue solicitado por Katsuyu para sorpresa de Gamabunta y los otros sapos, pero sabiendo quien era su invocadora lo sabían lógico. También ayudó que la lideresa temporal del clan de babosas a falta de que Saiken estuviera libre, veia con malos ojos el accionar de Jiraiya en torno a esa profecía, la amante del Rokubi era la sacerdotisa de su clan por lo que conocía de la mentada visión, de ahí que ayudara mucho a su invocadora para evitar que el ex sabio sapo manipulara a sus nietos.

El juez fue nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Amaterasu teniendo algunos miembros de un jurado de líderes de invocación, como encargados de evaluar las pruebas presentadas por la demandante , estando entre ellos irónicamente Manda, aún así todos determinaron que las pruebas fundamentaban bien los cargos, por ello compartieron el destino de su invocador.

Ironía que maestros y pupilo compartieron el mismo fin, todo por querer hacer un bien mayor.

##########

Habían trascurrido diez días desde la ejecución de Jiraiya y Arcelia convocaba a sus jounnin sensei de la academia nuevamente, como cada año, se llevaría a cabo la excursión de vuelta al mundo pokemon por lo que la deidad discutía con ellos acerca de la logística a llevar acabó. Nuevamente los equipos genin de la actual generación irían junto a los estudiantes de la que estaba próximas a graduarse para vigilarlos.

La excursión que duraba siete días era más bien un examen práctico de infiltración, regresar a su mundo de origen le daría a los alumnos de la academia la oportunidad de evaludar sus habilidades de infiltración, debían de permanecer esos siete días sin llamar la atención y disfrutar de ellos, sin amagos de batallas pokemon, problemas o algo similar y si ocurría así, ellos pasaban el examen.

A los alumnos los escoltaban para no tener problemas, la generación Genin que hizo la prueba anterior, por lo que a los equipos genin de la generación de Naruto les darían esta misión grado A, pero ya que había muchos implicados de este mundo, se decidió que ellos vieran el lugar de origen de Arcelia y los demás.

Así pues, Haku y su madre, Anko, Karin, Tayuya y sus padres, Yagura, Han, Fū, Gaara y Yugito junto a sus Biju y familia así como los líderes de los clanes Hyuga, Aburame e Inuzuka irían a la excursion. Por ello la deidad decidió que este año fueran como respaldo al gran contingente, además de los dos príncipes que típicamente iban, un par más.

Por ello esta vez irían a la actividad: Gisele, Horemheb, Mamoru (Lugia), Betsabé y Goliat.

Confiaba la diosa que eso cinco bastaría para proteger a los paseantes de cualquier eventualidad.

 **Omake.**

Dos días después de regresar de la exitosa misión de reclutamiento de la Sanin, Naruto fue a I.T, a recoger en persona a su prometida, sin embargo ella tenía otros planes. Apenas llegó a su oficina personal ella simplemente lo tomó de las mejillas y le plantó un beso casto en los labios cargado de amor.

Pero muy pronto, el beso se hizo más intenso cuando la lengua de Naruto lamió los labios de Anko pidiéndole permiso para entrar en su boca, lo que se hizo ella con mucho gusto. Sus lenguas lucharon por dominar antes que la de Naruto ganarse, haciendo que Anko se quejara en su boca. Después de un rato, se apartaron jadeando. Anko le dio a Naruto una sonrisa seductora antes de levantarse y quitarse la gabardina, dejándola caer al suelo. Luego se desabotonó la falda naranja y la dejó caer de sus largas solo podía ver como la hermosa mujer antes que él hacía esto mientras su miembro comenzaba a tensarse dentro de sus pantalones. Muy pronto, Anko se quitó la ropa de malla y lo que Naruto vio lo hizo babear. Anko llevaba un sujetador negro y naranja con bragas a juego. Ella notó esto y no pudo evitar sonreír ante su reacción.

-¿Como lo que ves, Naruto-kun?-Anko preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento de dicha del ojiazul. Anko guió a su amante hasta el sofá ennsu oficina y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Naruto y lentamente bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta y la bajó al piso antes de que Naruto se quitara la camisa, permitiendo que Anko viera su cuerpo bien construido. Él no era musculoso ni era escuálido de ninguna manera. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto para que el Shinobi se moviera rápido y recibiera golpes fuertes sin despedazarse. Anko no pudo evitar lamerse los labios con lujuria. La vista del cuerpo de Naruto estaba haciendo que ella lo deseara aún más. Pronto comenzaron otra sesión de besos .Naruto se estremeció cuando Anko se frotó las manos sobre su cuerpo antes de mover una de ellas hacia el sur. Naruto gimió cuando Anko deslizó su mano en sus pantalones, agarrando su entrepierna y frotándola dentro de sus calzoncillos. Luego sacó su mano y comenzó a desabotonar los pantalones de Naruto, pero estaba teniendo problemas. Naruto no pudo resistirse a reírse de esto antes de ayudarla a quitarse los pantalones. En el momento en que Naruto se quitó los pantalones, Anko vio el bulto grande dentro de sus calzoncillos, haciendo que se sonrojara.-"Maldita sea. Solo tiene trece años y tiene una polla que avergüenza a la mayoría de los hombres y aún le quedan algunos años de crecimiento" pensó para sí misma con una hemorragia nasal, luego desengancho su sujetador ,dejando que sus grandes pechos rebotaran libres, con los ojos de Naruto siguiendo cada movimiento. Podrían no haber sido tan grandes como los de Tsunade, pero los de Anko no eran en absoluto pequeños.

-¿Ves algo que te gusta, Na-ru-to-kun?- Preguntó Anko seductoramente, llamando la atención de Naruto antes de que él extendiera la mano y comenzara a masajear los grandes pechos, haciendo que Anko gimiera de placer.

-Sí, veo una hermoso Hebi-hime- Respondió Naruto, haciendo que Anko sonrojara por el mote afectivo

-Naruto-kun …- Anko gimió cuando Naruto comenzó a apretar sus pechos. Él continuó apretando y moldeando los pechos de Anko, todo el tiempo haciéndola gemir su nombre y rogándole que continuara. Naruto luego movió su rostro hacia su seno derecho y comenzó a lamerlo antes de llevárselo a la boca.

-Naruto-kun ... sí. Ah, no te detengas- Anko gimió cuando Naruto continuó chupando su seno. Él sin más liberó el pezón erecto con un "pop" mojado haciendo que su seno rebotara en su lugar antes de pasar al otro, para no descuidarlo. Anko estaba en el cielo ahora mismo. Ella nunca le diría a nadie esto, pero sus pechos eran realmente sensibles y lo que Naruto le estaba haciendo la estaba volviendo loca. Después de un rato, Naruto liberó el pecho de Anko y dejó que hiciera lo mismo en el otro. Naruto luego vio a Anko con una mirada complacida en su rostro antes de bajar por el cuerpo de Naruto hacia sus boxers.

-Anko-chan- Naruto gimió cuando Anko comenzó a frotarlo a través de sus calzoncillos.

-Es mi turno de complacerte, Naruto-kun- dijo la pelipurpura mientras continuaba frotándolo. Anko entonces agarró el borde de los boxers de Naruto y tiró de ellos hacia abajo. La vista que la saludó hizo que su rostro se vea más rojo que un tomate. Dada su reputación, nadir crearía que ella en realidad había sido virgen y que pese a todo, el cuerpo masculino le apenaba. Aún así ya que lo hacia con su amado, lograba superar eso. Por ello Anko envolvió sus dedos alrededor del miembro de Naruto y recibió un gemido complacido en respuesta. Anko sonrió ante esto y comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Naruto antes de poner sus labios en la cabeza y chuparlo, haciendo que Naruto gruñera de nuevo. Ella pronto se lo metió en la boca y comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras una de sus manos hacía rebotar sus estaba en la nube nueve en este momento. La boca de Anko se sintió increíble. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan bueno en su vida. Naruto pronto sintió que se acercaba a su final.

-¡A-Anko-chan, me voy a correr!- Dijo Naruto, intentando controlarse a sí mismo, pero también haciendo que Anko dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, causando que Naruto gimiera de decepción, solo para luego gemir de completo placer mientras Anko usaba sus tetas para asfixiar al miembro de Naruto.

-¿Cómo se siente esto, Naruto-kun?-Preguntó mientras frotaba sus pechos sobre el miembro de Naruto y lamía la cabeza.

-¡E-Es increíble!- Dijo él antes de comenzar a empujar los pechos de Anko mientras ella tomaba su polla de nuevo en su boca y continuaba chupando y lamiéndola como una ventosa mientras usaba sus tetas para frotar las venas continuó metiéndose en las tetas de Anko antes de que él gruñera y sin previo aviso entró en su boca. Anko no pudo mantener todo dentro antes de que ella abriera la boca y después de que una cuerda de semen cayera sobre su rostro y sus pechos."Maldición, ¡él vino mucho más de lo que pensé que lo haría! ¡Hay tanto y sabe tan bien! "Anko pensó mientras probaba el líquido blanco antes de tragarlo. Naruto entonces agarró a Anko y la movió suavemente para que su espalda estuviera en el sofá con Naruto sobre ella.

-Mi turno, Anko-chan.- Dijo Naruto roncamente antes de comenzar a besarle desde su cuello hasta su ya húmeda feminidad, haciendo que Anko gimiera todo el tiempo. Naruto besó y lamió sus labios íntimos antes de empujar su lengua en su coño, haciendo que Anko gritara de placer y envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cabeza mientras Naruto la comía.

-Ah ... ¡Naruto!- gimió ahogada de lujuria.

Naruto continuó comiendo el coño de Anko mientras escuchaba sus gemidos de placer. Muy pronto, Naruto encontró un pequeño nudo. Sabiendo que eso pondría a Anko al borde, Naruto lo mordió ligeramente.

-¡Ahh, Naruto!- gritó cuando alcanzó su clímax.

Naruto bebió todo el jugoso néctar de Anko, sin perder ni una sola gota mientras la lamía. Después de que terminó, Naruto se levantó y le dio a Anko su astuta sonrisa.

-Sabes bien Anko-chan. Dulce y salado como Dango- Dijo el ojiazul, haciendo sonrojar a Anko.

-Gracias, Naruto-kun- respondió antes de darle una sonrisa sexy -Ahora es el momento de la verdadera diversión- Naruto asintió mientras alineaba su miembro con la entrada de Anko.

Naruto comenzó a empujar dentro y fuera de Anko a un ritmo rápido, haciendo que ambos gimieran en completo placer. Naruto nunca había sentido algo tan bueno como las paredes apretadas y aterciopeladas de Anko mientras apretaba su miembro con cada embestida. Anko estaba en la nube nueve ya que el hombre que amaba estaba follándola. Nunca antes había sentido tanto placer en su vida. Con cada empuje, los dedos de los pies de Anko se curvaron. El placer de Anko creció cuando Naruto levantó su pierna izquierda y la colocó sobre su hombro.

-¡Oh dios Naruto-kun, rápido! ¡Fóllame más fuerte!- Gritó ella, y Naruto estaba más que feliz de complacerle.

-¡Anko-chan, eres tan fuerte! ¡Me encanta, te amo Anko-chan!- Gritó Naruto.

-¡Yo también Naruto-kun! ¡Yo también te amo!- Anko gritó en respuesta.

Pronto, cambiaron de posición. Naruto estaba ahora sobre su espalda mientras Anko estaba rebotando sobre su miembro, haciendo que sus senos rebotaran mientras Naruto se metía en su feminidad. Naruto vio sus pechos rebotar y lo amaba. Él amaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Él no quería que terminara. Sabía que ella era suya y que nadie más podría tocarla.

-¡Naruto-kun, estoy cerca! ¡Estoy cerca! ¿Estás cerca también? ¡Por favor dime que lo estas!- ella gritó cuando comenzó a rebotar más rápido.

-¡Sí, estoy cerca, Anko-chan! ¿¡Dentro o fuera !?- Preguntó Naruto mientras empezaba a empujar más rápido.

-¡Adentro! ¡Lo quiero adentro! ¡No tires nada! ¡Quiero un hijo tuyo!- gritó suplicando.

Y enseguida se corrieron , con Naruto pintando las paredes internas de Anko con su semilla, causando que la domadora de serpientes tuviera un alucinante orgasmo antes de caer sobre el pecho de Naruto, ambos respirando pesadamente. Luego se miraron a los ojos antes de besarse.

-Eso fue increíble Naruo-kun- Anko dijo después de romper el beso.

-Tu tampoco estuviste mal mi diosa- le sonrió con mucho amor.

Y entonces recordó ella que el dia que ambos se entregaron su virginidad junto a la de Gisele, la diosa oscura los había trasformado en seres inmortales como ella. Ella no pudo sonreír divertida, sin proponérselo, había cumplido el sueño de su odiado sensei. Era divertido por donde lo vieras.

 **Y corte.**

 **Listo, ya saben quien se robo a Minato, irónico ¿no?**

 **Ahora hay va una mini saga, epero que la disfruten.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	35. Una excursión inolvidable

**Una excursión inolvidable.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Anuncios.**

Primero disculpas, me volví a enfermar y ya saben, no se notaba porque hacia mis fic quincenal y mensual. Pero bueno, de hecho por eso este capítulo es corto, no se cuanto tarde en ponerme bien, pero en cuanto lo este, saldrá el capítulo siguiente.

Segundo.

Bastardo hijo de puta, ve a plagiarte a tu puta abuela.

Algún imbécil subió el fic a Wattpad como si fuera suyo.

Yo dije que alguien podría adoptar una versión con Anko en lugar de Yugao, sólo con darme el crédito por la idea y ya.

Así que ve borrando o admitiendo tu puto error.

Tercero, les debo los review.

 **Comenzamos**

Un gran contingente de personas apareció en un claro en el bosque cercano a Ciudad Trigal, justo a la salida el Encinar.

El bastante extenso grupo de personas, en su mayoría los provenientes del mundo Shinobi se sentían algo decepcionadas por aparecer en un bosque similar a los de su mundo, pero al ir avanzando y ver a lo lejos a Ciudad Trigal, vieron que no eran las cosas como parecían.

Al ir avanzando vieron los humanos asombrados, a los pokémon salvajes de la zona que ligeramente tenían el impulso de salir a su encuentro para probarlos, pero el aura de Gisele y los demás se los impedía, simplemente era por demás aterrador ver a Giratina y a otros dioses en el contingente.

Y es que, mientras los humanos en muchas regiones del mundo trataban de resolver un misterio, los pokemon siempre supieron la verdad, después de todo, los dioses estuvieron reclutando hace años a algunos valientes o maltratados dispuestos a tener otro comienzo, para los pokémon, la identidad de los miembros del grupo no era desapercibida.

-Mou, yo quería ver a un Ekans o a un Arbok- hacia un puchero una adolescente de cabello púrpura y ojos achocolatados.- hablando de eso ¿No puedo tener uno de mascota?- preguntó la joven.

-Ya lo discutimos cariño- comentó Naruto a la joven- muchos no se sentirían cómodos con eso.

La adolescente sólo asintió derrotada, no le quedaba más que aguantarse. Vaya que Anko tuvo que hacer mucho para cumplir su parte si quería venir.

Por principio de cuentas, tuvo que regresar a su adolescencia si quería pasar como la novia de Naruto so pena de ser encarcelada por abusar de un menor. También tuvo que modificar como todos sus vestimentas.

La kunoichi en este momento usaba un top tank púrpura, shorts blancos y sandalias blancas además de unas gafas para sol de cristales verdes.

Los genin y estudiantes además de Anko supuestamente eran de la región de Kalos y estaban de excursión para conocer Jotho, región elegida por ser la más tranquila y débil de las regiones existentes.

Así que los grupos abordaron unos autobuses que ya los esperaban traídos desde ciudad Zafiro en el País del sol perfectamente equipados para parecer de una escuela de esa región.

Al llegar al Hotel, se les permitió ir a pernoctar a donde quisieran separándose varios adultos y jóvenes, aún había luz del sol pese a ser algo tarde, por ello en grupos fueron a ver que ofrecía la ciudad.

############

Tsunade ,Dan, Nawaki y Shizune vagaron sin rumbo fijo por la populosa urbe entendiendo de dónde era que Uzu y las otras dos ciudades que había visto, Ópalo y Granate eran tan similares a Trigal, gente yendo y viendo ajetreada en la ciudad ya sea divirtiéndose o haciendo sus cosas. Claro está que sin proponérselo ambas llamaban la atención. Y es que era innegable la gran belleza de ambas, sobre todo de la ojimiel. Tsunade vestía una blusa azul con olanes, una falda roja hasta medio muslo y zapatillas negras además de mediad rojas, Shizune vestía un vestido blanco con estampados florales y zapatillas blancas, además iba cargando a Tonton quien para pasar de incógnito fue convertido en un Swinub.

Y si bien Dan y Nawaki tampoco vestían tan llamativos, él llamaba la atención por ser la evidente pareja de la Senju y el niño por ser su hermano, ganándose un "malditos suertudos" de varios hombres.

Y de pura casualidad, llegaron al gran casino de la ciudad.

-Van ocho años desde que deje mi vicio- comentó la ojimiel a su esposo- anda, sólo una fichita.

Y haciendo en Jutsu ojos de cachorro Dan cedió, el era el único que podía controlar su ludopatía por ello Shizune no protestó tanto.

Entraron y compraron unas fichas unos cinco mil zenny para los cuatro adultos y con un Henge Nawaki con sus ahorros (el dinero de Uzu lo transmutan a Zennys la moneda del mundo pokémon) compró unas cincuenta.

Y le dieron al juego sólo por pasar el rato ya que Gisele les explicó que en este mundo, los casinos no endeudaban tan catastróficamente a la gente, sólo podías comprar tantas fichas como dinero dispusiera sin oportunidad a empeñar bienes por fichas como digamos una casa o algo similar. Sabiendo que sólo perderían lo que cambiaron, jugaron por diversión.

Sin embargo, sin importar que, la ojimiel ganaba siempre, blackjack, ruleta, cartas, hasta las tragaperras eran limpiadas por la Senju que no se la creía.

-Ya sabemos a dónde iba a parar tu buena suerte- decía con sendo goton de sudor Nawaki al ver a su hermana abrazar a su pila de fichas ganadas como sin fueran sus hijas.

-Mis preciosas- imitó a Gollum la rubia que terminó ganando una considerable cantidad de dinero en el casino de Ciudad Trigal.

######

 **Konoha al mismo tiempo.**

-¡No puedes hablar en serio!- exclamó sumamente indignado Sasuke por las palabras de Mikoto.

Y es que el Uchiha se acaba de entrar que el único genin que era ascendido a chunnin era Shikamaru, lo cual le parecía a Sasuke insultante en varios niveles.

-Es el único que se quedó en Konoha que mostró ser material para chunin- explicó la ojionix con calma- de permanecer aún en la aldea había ascendido también a Shino Aburame. En segunda, Lord Zuko te tiene castigado debido a que piensa mantener el edicto de su padre en vigencia.

-Debe haber algo que puedas hacer- demandó más que preguntó Sasuke- Tres años como genin ¡Es un insulto!- término explotando.

 **¡SLAP!**

Sasuke tomó su enrojecida mejilla y vio atónito a su madre, desde siempre por más bastardo que había sido, ella a lo más que llegaba era a hablarle fuerte. Sin embargo, si el envenenamiento de Asami fue efectivo, el de Sasuke lo fue más, por más que intento Mikoto enderezar a su hijo, Danzō o alguien más deshacía su trabajo. Si no puedo enderezarlo como madre, ahora que era Hokage y que no tenían al lastre del consejo civil, al fin aprendería Sasuke algo de humildad.

-El auténtico soberano de estas tierras es Lord Zuko, no tú, ir encontra de su orden es un suicidio político.

Así que lo mantengo joven Uchiha, pero no podrá participar en los exámenes chunin hasta dentro de tres años.

-¡Pero madre!- intentó hacerla entrar en acción pero el instinto asesino de Mikoto lo hizo callar en el acto.

-Hokage sama para ti, mientras esté en esta oficina, en casa soy tu madre- aclaró el punto- ahora, si no tiene algo más que discutir joven Uchiha…

-¿Quién será el representante del clan mientras soy genin?- preguntó entonces.

-Ya que soy la Hokage en función, no puedo ser yo o tu dado lo acontecido. Así que he designando a Izumi como representante del clan.

-¡ME NIEGO!- protestó dando un mazazo al escritorio que lo simbro.

-Quizá cuando puedas hacerlo, pero de momento, ella será la representante, te guste o no.

#########

 **Mundo pokemon. A la mañana siguiente (noche del mundo shinobi)**

Justo en estos momentos, Shino y Fū la estaban pasando de lujo en el concurso de captura de pokémon bicho en el Parque Nacional. Desde sus primeras ediciones había cambiando drásticamente, por ejemplo hoy día, a los no entrenadores, se les daba en alquiler a un pokémon para que pudieran participar, un pokemon al azar al fin de cuentas, pero un pokemon. Prácticamente era un deleite para los entusiastas de los bichos ver a los pokémon insecto, que estaban al acecho en el parque.

En estos momentos Shino que era acompañado de un Heracross divisó a un Scyther que podría cumplir con los criterios para ganar. Que lo hiciera por divertirse no quería decir que no quisiera ganar.

El pokémon notó al shinobi y se lanzó con arañazo a tratar de lastimar a Shino, pero el simplemente saltó hacia atrás y dejó a su compañero hacerse cargo.

-Gregor, Cornada- ordenó el Aburame a su compañero temporal que se lanzó a atacar dando en el blanco, el pokemon intentó defenderse pero el Aburame ya tenía todo planeado.

-Doble bofetón (1)

Y la ida y vuelta de ataques aturdieron al insecto similar a una mantis, así que sin querer arriesgarse volvió a atacar.

-Ahora quiero que uses embestida Gregor.

Y el pokemon escarabajo tacleo al scyther que fue lanzado hacia atrás violentamente. Con sólo ver sus ojos en espiral era evidente que estaba debilitado así que Shino simplemente le lanzó la pokebola especial y lo capturó.

Tras ver que tendría una buena posibilidad con esa captura, decidió pasar el tiempo que le quedaba explorado el bosque. No muy lejos de ahí, Fū con su Beedrill habían logrado una buena captura al hacerse de un Pinsir, venía de regreso a la misma senda que iba explorando el doma insectos.

"Este lugar es hermoso" pensó la pelimenta respirando profundamente el aire del lugar.

" **Y aquí no hay nadie en absoluto que te trate como monstruo"** le recordó la escabajao entre risitas ahogadas y es que Fū se topo a dos cazabichos, de diz y de doce años y ambos se quedaron atontados por su belleza y más aún, porque como ellos era una entusiasta de los pokémon insecto.

"Nací en el mundo equivocado" pensó con un deje de amargura ella, sus heridas psicológicas iban sanando, pero no por eso dejaban de doler.

Y ambos terminaron topándose nuevamente, Shino, Fū y el para de caza bichos.

-Señorita Fū, ¿Atrapo algo?- preguntó siendo tan cortés como siempre Shino.

Al asentarse en Uzu, supieron de Fū, con todo el clan admiradora como si ella fuera una diosa, era un cambio para bien. Los dos habían entrando al concurso con algunos miembros del clan Aburame inscritos también, como por ejemplo dos estudiantes próximos a graduarse parientes de Shino, pero mientras Shibi y Sasame, la madre de Shino andaban en la zona norte del parque, ellos andaban en el sur.

-Claro que si Shino Kun- decía melosa la pelimenta- estoy casi segura que puedo ganar.

-Entonces, ¿qué tal una caminata para quemar el tiempo restante?- preguntó él tímidamente. Cliché y todo pero se enamoraron. Y como en todo, Ranchera Aracnera una Airados de la generación superior también se enamoró de ambos, teniendo una triple relación de noviazgo. Nada extraordinario en Uzu pero que a los nacidos en Konoha más o menos les costaba acostumbrarse.

"Porque siempre me pasa a mi…" se lamentaba el caza bichos al ver que no tenía oportunidad.

############

 **Ciudad Trigal, centro comercial.**

Hana, Karai, Karin, Kanna, Hinata y Hanabi estaban en los probadores de ropa en una prestigiada tienda en la plaza comercial junto a sus respectivos parientes varones.

Al principio había sido algo embarazoso para ellos ser las mulas de carga de su familia, pero al ver cómo se divertían al menos ya no tenían edad caras que decían "por favor matame y líbrame de este sufrimiento". Claro esta que entre más pasaban tiempo mejor la pasaban, ya que en este momento, andaban en el probador las damas modelando a sus esposos un sexy traje de baño a sus respectivos maridos que al fin veían la recompensa a su suplicio y es que era difícil decidir cual de las ex kunoichi era la más sexy, aunque por una ligera ventaja iba ganando Hana Hyuga, al menos eso era lo que ese sensual pero al mismo tiempo recatado traje de una sola pieza dictaminaba.

Y mientras las Hyuga y las Uzumaki estaban probándose bañadores para la playa en Ciudad Olivo, Tsume y Kiba junto a Yugao y Lorelei estaban viendo "El Quinto Elemento" protagonizada en el papel de Leeloo por nada más y nada menos que la princesa Kouzuki, claro ésta, ella tuvo que fingir ser de Pueblo Caoba y se tuvieron que plantar pruebas, ella era de las pocas personas que sabían del secretito. Luego de la monumental cagada de Zatanna al regresar a su forma verdadera para salvar a la princesa en una tormenta de nieve no le quedó de otra, sólo así, pudo usar su Lanzallamas a toda potencia para evitar que ambas murieran congeladas.

Así que lanzaron a la princesa al estrellato en el mundo Pokémon y a varios actores más, usando su propio estudio de Cine en el País del Sol. Estrenándose primero las cintas en el país, de ahí a el resto del mundo y después al mundo Pokemon usando a unos cuantos testaferros de la industria del entretenimiento. Todos ganaban.

Pero volviendo al tema, la familia Inuzuka pasaban tiempo juntos como no lo hacían hace años, después de todo, a diferencia del mundo Pokemon, en el mundo Shinobi el tiempo para disfrutar esta convivencia era limitado. Por ello gozaban al máximo la experiencia, con todo y que al ser aún muy atractiva y joven, tanto en la dulcería como en la sala, el acomodador y el vendedor fueron algo más atentos con la matriarca de lo normal para celos de Kiba que tenía a sus pies a un growlithe que no era otro que Akamaru de incógnito.

Y mientras ellos estaban en el cine, cierto cejudo, su alumno y la familia Oki se divertían a su manera, Lee y Gai participando en concursos de Pulsadas en la división Junior y adulta respectivamente, mientras que las féminas de la familia alquilaban varias rondas de balas de pintura y estaban gozándolo a lo grande mientras le daban al Gotcha, acribillando a sus rivales a tiros. Después de todo, eran hábiles Kunoichi entradas. Los pobres que compitieron contra ellas (Con todo y que les tocó jugar contra LT. Surge y dos de sus pupilos) fueron acribillados más allá de toda duda.

-Y eso que el líder era militar- decía decepcionada la adolescente de rodetes- porque no vanose mejor a las dianas.

-Sabes que legalmente no tienes edad- le cortó las esperanzas Chun Li- esto es lo único que Pucca y tú pueden emplear en este lugar.

La kunoichi sólo se encogió de hombros exasperada, al principio fue divertido masacrar a cuanto rival se ponía en su camino, pero ahora… digamos que ya no era el mismo entusiasmo.

#########

 **Región de Alola. Mismo momento.**

Lusamine estaba revisando los datos reunidos por ella para cumplir con su objetivo, fueron doce largos años de búsqueda donde incluso había sacrificado mucho de su tiempo con sus hijos. Todo por el bien mayor. La ojiverde no era malvada, curiosamente al igual que los líderes de los Equipos Flare, Magma, Aqua o Galaxia, ella no era mal intencionada, era de hecho una buena persona. Que tenía defectos y virtudes como los demás.

Por ejemplo tenía una patológica obsesión con la perfección, el orden y la pulcritud que era desconcertante. Por decir algo, alimentaba a sus hijos con la cantidad óptima de nutrientes dándoles las porciones justas en las medidas que los expertos recomendaban no más de cuatro mil calorías en seis comidas y sus dos y medio litros de agua al día (2).

También media con suma precisión cuanto tiempo se divertían y cuanto estudiaban y que hacían a determinada hora. Sus dos hijos habían crecido infelices, sobre todo porque parecía que su madre no los amaba nada. Lo que no era el caso. Eran su luz y razón de ser en el mundo y por eso ella pensó que el mejor legado y la mayor prueba de su amor que podría darles era legarles el mundo perfecto. Si sus teorías eran acertadas, con la Caja de Pandora en Ultropolis y con ayuda de uno de los dioses Pokemon como Catalizador, sería posible crear el mundo perfecto, uno donde las elites gobernaban a las masas sin que estas rechistaran, sin enfermedades, sin hambre,... Sin albedrío. Un precio justo a pagar desde su perspectiva. Dentro de una semana ella y algunas personas irían al Santuario en la isla Melé Mele a tratar de entrar a la mítica caverna del inició, aquella que se decía, fue el lugar donde Arceus creó a Groudon, Kyogre y a Rayquaza. Si todo salía bien, ella tendría a un dios a su mando y con él gran parte de la ecuación salvada.

##########

 **Ciudad Iris, Torre Quemada. Mismo momento.**

Naruto y Anko visitaban los restos de la Torre quemada, lugar donde habían nacido las hermanas más jóvenes del Uzuki. A Anko le asombró mucho sentir la aura especial tanto de la Torre como de la ciudad, pues Iris irradiaba un aura algo inquietante. Dada la fusión de lo nuevo y lo antiguo, la ciudad hogar de Morti, uno de los grandes expertos en fantasmas del mundo, parecía ser el lugar idea de los espíritus de la naturaleza y de los Pokemon. Por ello la vibra tan peculiar de la ciudad.

En un lugar con el sincretismo de Iris, era normal que ellos percibieran la vibra del lugar.

La Torre ahora era un museo al aire libre donde se mostraban sus restos con pesar, tal parecía que lo ocurrido a esas tres Houndoom(3) que resguardaban a la Torre Latón sería la gran vergüenza en el orgullo de la ciudad por toda la eternidad.

-Vaya, si que es deprimente el aura de este sitio- silbo admirada la pelipurpura tras salir del sitio- con razón tus hermanas no vienen mucho.

El genin asintió únicamente mientras veía a Morti justo en el lugar donde había divisado al Trío elemental de Jotho un par de años antes de su desaparición.

-Ya han pasado casi diez años desde el último avistamiento de cualquiera de los perros legendarios-pensó en voz alta el líder de Gimnasio mientras Mento, miembro del Alto mando hacia acto de presencia.

-Veo que sigues viniendo a la Torre- mencionó el Alto Mando a modo de saludo- es un poco deprimente ver que pases así tus ratos libres, hermano (4).

-No es que no tenga algo mejor que hacer- se defendió Morti- simplemente me preguntó qué fue lo que paso.

La mayoría de los legendarios han desaparecido, ha sido en el mismo lapso de tiempo y tambien no se ha sabido de ellos. Los pokemon están conectados a la naturaleza, que Ellos hayan dejado de aparecer, sólo me hace pensar que algo malo ha sucedido o va a suceder.

-Leti y Vito al igual que Sabrina y "Leisha" opinan igual que tu- comentó el hermano mayor de Morti- incluso entre mis compañeros de grupo se tiene esa sensación en general. Pero sin mayores datos…. Sólo sirve para mantenerme despierto hasta altas horas de la noche.

La plática era oída discretamente por el Uzuki y su prometida, sentía pena por esa molestia de los habitantes del mundo pokemon, pero por otro lado, preferible a que no viera a sus hermanos.

#########

 **Ciudad Trigal, tarde.**

Gin( Taurus), Ran(Miltank) y Rangiku Matsumoto, profesores y Genin que también eran padres e hija cuidaban a un pequeño grupo de genin mientras les daban un recorrido por la ciudad, justo pasaron cerca del Gimnasio de la ciudad cuando un grupo de pokemon salió desbocado y se lanzó contra la madre de Rangiku y le abrazaron con mucho afecto, si, la madre de Rangiku es ESA Miltank que seguro más de uno aprendió a odiar.

-A mi también me da gusto verlos chicos- Saludo la profesora de educación física- pero será mejor que…

-¡Chicos!- salió corriendo Bianca segundos después de que sus pokemon se escaparon. Ella pudo verlos de repente olisqueando el aire y salir desbocados. La líder tenía la esperanza de que Ran hubiera regresado a casa. Pero en cambio, los vio a todos muy acaramelados con una desconocida.

Quien por algún motivo, le alegró tenerla frente a ella.

-Lamento mucho que mis pokemon hicieran esto- se disculpó apenada la pelirrosa- en verdad que no se porque actuaron así.

-No se preocupe- le resto importancia la mujer- a lo mejor mi aroma les llamó la atención o algo y simplemente salieron sin pensar.

-Eso podría ser- aceptó la líder- a todo esto, Yo soy Bianca, la líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad.

-Ran Matsumoto- se presentó la profesora- ellos son mis alumnos- presentó a los niños- mi esposo y también profesor Gin- el hombre sólo asintio- y ella es nuestra hija Rangiku.

Al oírlo los pokemon de la líder repararon en ella y se acercó tímidamente el Clefable de Ella que le veía con curiosidad.

-Clefa, fable, Clefable, Clef- sonrió el Pokemon a la rubia tetona que sólo sonrió sonrojada aunque, su madre tenía un TIC nervioso en el ojo derecho, mientras que Gin sonrió nervioso.

Viendo lo incómodo, Blanca procedió a llevar a dentro a sus Pokemon y ya que por lo que pudo ver, eran muy foráneos los niños, se ofreció a darles un paseo por su gimnasio a lo que todos aceptaron encantados.

Iban entrando el Clefable y Ran al último del grupo y ella sólo se susurró con su voz muy dulce y con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor:

-Decirme vieja salvaje será lo último que hagas- Si, ninguno perdió su capacidad de entender a los pokemon, aún los nacidos en el mundo Shinobi como Rangiku, por lo que ella entendió el "halago" a costillas de su madre.

#######

 **Mundo shinobi, noche.**

 **Ciudad Ópalo.**

Los exámenes chunin en Konoha habían servido cabalmente para que Arcelia demostrara que Uzu estaba en el juego y que era una de las potencias shinobi existentes. Para la diosa de la creación, era natural la respuesta dada por el mundo,aun asi, no dejaba de sorprenderle. Iwa por ejemplo dio la amenaza sutil de invadirlos a menos que ella firmara un abusivo acuerdo comercial donde lo único que les falto pedir, era un harem con las más hermosas mujeres del país. Tanto Onoki como Lao Beifong, el señor feudal del País de la Tierra eran personas ancladas firmemente en el pasado, pese a lo ocurrido (que ningún shinobi de su país llegó a la final y que peor aún, Uzu los eliminó directamente) ellos sentían que tenían la sartén por el mango y que al País sólo le quedaba someterse.

Craso error. El escuadrón Rotom ya le había avisado de una fuerte movilización en los astilleros en puerto Granito, el más importante puerto militar en el País de la Tierra. La deidad si que río divertida al pensar en Onoki creyendo que por ser su país más pequeño, tendría una insignificante armada. Aunque siendo honestos, tenía un poco de razón.

En el mundo shinobi el buque de guerra más avanzado era impulsado por vapor y contaba con lanza shuriken de cincuenta Kilos y de una envergadura de tres metros. Siendo el casco de la nave, hecho de sólido acero, el mayor avance en la naval militar. Que también, sin faltar a la verdad, era un desarrollo robado a Kiri durante su guerra civil.

Veinte barcos de ese tipo partirían del puerto y se enfilarían hacia Uzu y en un rápido desembarco tomarían el país si no aceptaban las demandas.

Buen plan, eso si lograban pasar a su armada.

El País del sol contaba con una armada realmente pequeña, un total de sólo doce naves. Pero esas doce bastaban para vencer a la flota de Kiri en su mejor momento. Tres porta aviones equipados con cañones que disparaban obuses de doscientos kilos a veinte kilómetros, ametralladoras y armamento antiaero. Además cada nave tenía unos diez aviones Mig perfectamente equipados. Ocho fragatas equipadas perfectamente con caños para el largo, medio y corto alcance ,además de eso contaban con dos helicópteros Apache cada una, todos ellos equipados para el combate. Y por último, dos submarinos con cinco armas no atómicas de gran potencia y alcance, además de varios torpedos.

Si los veinte acorazos de Iwa pasaban eso, con gusto la deidad le endosaría a Iwa el control del país.

-¿Cuales son tus órdenes madre?- preguntó Karura.

En su forma pokemon o sin ella, era realmente estupido desafiarla, una orden de su madre bastaría para que la diosa de los océanos fuera capaz de hundir esa flota sin darles oportunidad de atacar.

-Dile al almirante Snowballs que se prepare para recibir visitas indeseadas- comentó la peliblanca. Después de todo debía de probar los cañones de largo alcance de los portaaviones.

 **1)Ya lo mencione, en harás de la trama algunos pokemon tendrán otros ataques.**

 **2)Los famosos dos litros recomendables de agua son para climas templados a mil metros de altura. En Alola serían dos litos y medio si son sedentarios.**

 **3) la leyenda dice que revivió tres pokemon, yo supuse que fueron Houndoom.**

 **4) Si, me invente que el líder y el alto Mando son familia.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Recalcó, Hijo de Puta, pudiste hacer la Versión Anko del fic o si lo ibas a publicar en Wattpad, mínimo me pides permiso.**

 **Te lo advierto una sola vez, di que estas publicando mi fic o te denunció el fic por plagio.**

 **Con respecto al capítulo.**

 **Como mencione, estoy enfermo y no se si saque esta semana capitulo o en quince días. En cualquier caso, disculpa por lo breve y nos vemos pronto.**


	36. Tambores de guerra

**Tambores de guerra**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Shion145**

Gracias por la ayuda mi amigo.

 **Review**

 **Virus pirata**

Que te digo, el plagio es malo, sobre la teoría….. En el juego de hecho es plausible una buena parte de él, lástima que se desmiente sola

 **Zafir09**

Con el tiempo, los Tapu se quedaron a proteger el mundo pokemon. Y ya mero es esa pelea naval

 **Paulamarello0772**

1)gracias.

2) si llega a pasar te lo dejó a ti o podrías ser quien adopte la versión Anko.

3) no, avisando no me ofendo.

Sobre el Pd, ellos tienen rival, no serán ellos, será el más infame dueto de elemento agua y fuego aunque no es el tipo primario de uno uno de ellos el elemento que domina.

 **Zukarukiku.**

Te di permiso…. Aja, tengo disgrafia no amnesia….

Mínimo Pídeme permiso.

 **Lyon**

Esperó que la palabra sea próximo y no pesimo

 **Jurractyranus**

Ni idea de que eso pasaba en esa serie, lo juro. Se me ocurrió así

 **Ccsakuraforever**

Y espera a lo que falta

 **Ghost strench 04**

Ya mero

 **Shion145**

Hay que meterle freno de vez en cuando.

Gracias por tu apoyo mi AMLOsajon amigo.

 **Jbadilloavila.**

Gracias

 **Comenzamos**

 **Iwa, Torre Tsuchikage.**

Se tardaron más ellos en escribir la carta que Arcelia en darles la respuesta, dos días después, el mensajero que enviaron con tan abusivo tratado fue encontrado medio muerto a las afueras de Iwa gracias a las habilidades de Reiko para sacar información. Los médicos que atendieron al pobre hombre le comentaron a Onoki que su heraldo fue torturado simplemente, pues no se le sacó información.

Viendo esto como un ultraje, el Tsuchikage simplemente dio la orden para que su armada partiera, él le enseñaría a esos parias lo que era meterse con una verdadera potencia shinobi. Quizá y si hubiera sido más listo, habría reparado que aún a su mejor velocidad, el más veloz de sus shinobi habría regresado en siete días y no en dos con la respuesta. Lo que significaba que algún shinobi de Uzu entregó a sus puertas al medio muerto mensajero.

Claro que tampoco vio a su reloj digital brillar tenuemente, debido a que el Rotom que estaba en su mecanismo transmitía a su país la orden de Onoki.

######

 **Ciudad Ópalo, un par de minutos después.**

Arcelia leyó rápidamente el informe que el rotom en su impresora le redactó de su espía en la oficina de Onoki, dicho informe le detallaba el lado por el cual la flota invasora de Iwa tenía pensado hacerles daño.

Así que tras estudiar un poco envió un mensaje sutil a los espías en la red de Konoha y de Kumo. Ella quería público para el momento en el que su armada derrotara a la de Iwa. Ya que el enemigo llegaría en seis días, eso daba tiempo de sobra para que cierta momia azteca, Konoha y Kumo alcanzaran a tomar asientos para ver cómo con sólo dos de sus porta aviones, se bastaba para hundir a toda la flota de Iwa. ¡Oh si! Sólo de imaginar la cara de Onoki y de Lao, la deidad suprema sabía que valdría la pena.

#############

 **Región de Hoenn, Arrecipolis.**

El ex campeón y ex líder de gimnasio Plubio se encontraba junto a Máximo Peñas el campeón de la región. Junto a ellos estaba Lance el campeón de Johto y Cynthia la campeona de Sihon.

El motivo de la presencia de todos ellos se debía a el robo que la cueva había sufrido recientemente. Aparentemente alguien de la región Alola había entrado, sometido a los guardianes y había robado el abanico de jade (1). Con ella ya eran siete las reliquias relacionadas a las deidades pokemon robadas. Por ello, los campeones se habían reunido a investigar. Algo les decía que quizá el misterio de la desaparición de los legendarios y de los dioses tenía que ver.

-¿Alguna idea?- preguntó la bella campeona a sus compañeros que se encogieron de hombros- digo, ¿Para que específicamente querrían controlar a Kyogre?

-O a Lugia, Groudon, Regigigas o a Celebi- enumeró sólo a algunos de los dioses el campeón de Hoenn- han sido reliquias relacionadas a ellos las que han desaparecido a lo largo de los años.

-Quizá por eso los dioses se han ocultado- conjeturó el Maestro Dragón- ni un sólo objeto relacionado a los pokémon guardianes ha desaparecido, bueno, con excepción de Uramasa la espada de Hoopa y de Masamune la espada de Zygarde.

-Pero de ellas sabemos que fueron pokémon los que las robaron- les recordó la rubia- algo me dice que tiene relación con el misterio de las desapariciones de pokemon, pero no creo que el robo de las reliquias y el de las espadas estén relacionados.

Máximo sólo suspiro cansado mentalmente, cómo Mento lo había dicho, sin motivo o pistas, era realmente agotador tratar de pensar en que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Ahora hay que agregar un misterio más- mencionó Lance- he hablado hace poco con la Kahuna Olivia, aparentemente los guardianes Tapu, no han abandonado la región.

-Igualmente el trio elemental de Tesalia, Mew y los Unown al igual que Deoxy- enumero Cinthya- lo que sea que éste sucediendo…. Algo me dice que no va a terminar de manera pacífica.

##########

 **Tercer día de excursión, Ciudad Olivo.**

Desde la playa en la que varios excursionistas estaban teniendo sus actividades era visible el faro que era el orgullo de la ciudad. Muchos bañistas veían embobados a las féminas del grupo y es que las adolescentes y las adultas simplemente eran espectaculares.

En estos momentos, Hiashi le ponía en la espalda algo de loción bronceadora a su esposa con una cara de satisfacción que le decía a varios "MÍA", Si; marcaba territorio al igual que los otros con sus esposas.

También los genin recibían esas atenciones, por ejemplo, en este momento la rejuvenecida ojichocolate tomaba el sol en una silla de playa, bebiendo piña colada sin alcohol, Naruto junto a Blake y a Daisuke jugaban Voleibol de playa contra Diana, Hinata y Fū.

En otra área, Temari ayudaba a Gaara que hacía junto a Shukaku un poco de trampa en la elaboración de una réplica de Suna en la arena. Por otro lado su hermano mayor, Kiba e Idate andaban tratando de flirtear sin éxito con las bañistas del lugar.

Llevaban media hora en la playa cuando a las chicas y a las adultas, un hombre les entregó un volante, aparentemente en dos horas más estaría empezando el concurso para elegir a la más bella en la playa, en categoría juvenil y adulta, por lo que se les invitaba a participar.

Claro está que Karui, Fū y Anko no lo pensaron para participar, presionando un poco, ellas de algún modo metieron a Rangiku, Zatanna y a Yugito a la competencia.

Por el lado de las Kunoichi, Chun Li, Sachiko y Kanna Uzumaki por supuesto que no lo pensaron y además, lograron convencer a Yugao, Lolerie, Karai Hyuga y a Tsume de participar.

Así que luego de inscribirse, todas las concursantes fueron llevadas a un área donde esperarían a que diera inició el concurso.

#######

 **Mundo** **shinobi. Konoha.**

Tal y como supuso Arcelia, en estos momentos, Konoha estaba enterada sobre la movilización de la flota naval de Iwa, en este instante, shinobi se reunió para tratar el tema, Uzu ni era un aliado y era en muchos sentidos hostil hacia ellos, por ello a Mikoto no le sorprendió el pedido de un miembro del consejo perteneciente a un clan de poca monta que le era más fiel al halcón que a ella.

Dicho consejero recomendaba ir a las cenizas de Uzu, recoger lo de valor y rematarlos, tomar a su jinchuriki y regresarlo para que tuviera el condicionamiento adecuado. Eso apestaba y mucho a Danzō, lo que rápidamente comenzó a ser sopesado por varios que lentamente le brindaban apoyo a la idea.

-Están asumiendo que Uzu y el País perderán irremediablemente- les regañó Shikaku- Aún cuando los veinte barcos lograran tomar sus playas, les recuerdo que tienen a siete Shinobi clase S+ mínimo y a saber cuantos príncipes, una feudal y un Kage nivel S++. La flota invasora no saldrá bien librada de esa. Eso si sale.

-Nara san tiene razón- concordó alguien de un clan mediano que creció en importancia tras la salida de los Inuzuka- los Shichibukai son uno de varios obstáculos, si lo que esa secretaria nos dijo era verdad, todo el país sabe defenderse. Iwa se encontrará una desagradable sorpresa al atacar. Lo último que queremos es enviar saqueadores que hagan que la feudal dirija su furia a nosotros y no a Iwa.

-Los reuní para saber su opinión, nada más, nada menos- les recordó Mikoto- definitivamente invadirlos y saquearlos como buitres está fuera de discusión. Además, por lo que vimos en el examen, no duden que ellos tengan un arma oculta que le dará un buen dolor de cabeza a Onoki.

-Cierto la llamada Arma de fuego- mencionó Ibiki que fue llamado por la propia Mikoto para tomar parte de la reunión- un invento así, bien podría hacerse a escala y montarse en una montaña o en un barco, sólo con eso, la armada de Iwa tendrá problemas si atacan.

La Uchiha meditó las cosas y anunció tras dos minutos su decisión, enviaría a un escuadrón ANBU a ver el desembarco, esa sería la mejor oportunidad para ver a Uzu en acción contra una de las potencia shinobi existentes.

Lo que nadie sabía es que ese consejero imbécil tenía un sello escucha que permitió a Danzō oír la reunión, el confiaba en que Iwa destruiría el país, así que movilizó a un gran contingente ANBU y le ordenó traer sobrevivientes para sus filas y todo lo que tuviera utilidad. Danzō no sabía en la que se metia.

#######

 **Mundo pokémon, ciudad Olivo.**

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Anko guardaba el "diploma" que recibió al ganar el concurso de belleza en la división juvenil, la domadora de serpientes sonreía como niña pequeña mientras rememoraba el momento en el que le dictaminaron ganadora. A ella y a Karai Hyuga, para celos de varios bañistas por saber que ella era casada.

La madre de Neji traía el rostro color rojo Hyuga pues ella no se sentía ganadora del concurso, claro ésta, tuvo una competencia cerrada, pues Chun Li quedó segunda, seguida de Yugao y de Tsume. Así que muy apenada, la azabache guardaba su reconocimiento mientras su esposo traía cara espanta galanes, si, el también defendía lo suyo.

Pero no fueron los únicos en ganar algo. Antes del concurso de belleza, se había llevado uno de castillos de Arena donde los hermanos Sabaku y Shukaku participaron con la recreación de Suna y Ganaron, a los jueces del concursos se les cayó la mandíbula al piso al ver la ciudad amurallada de Suna, donde era perceptible cada detalle, sus distritos comerciales, de clanes y la Torre Kazekage, incluso fueron tan lejos como para moldear en arena a un par de habitantes y a la propia Biju en arena, lista para derribar la ciudad.

Si bien los conocidos del equipo traían una cara de poker por el engaño, los ganadores sonreían radiantes. Era simplemente un bonito sueño hecho realidad, Gaara, Temari y Shukaku aunque no lo dijeran siempre habían soñado con pasar un rato así. En el mundo pokemon no había necesidad de tener a shinobi como en su mundo, no había jinchuriki o Biju. Simplemente se podían relajar y actuar como adolescentes normales. Cierto, el pelirrojo debía usar un henge para ocultar su tatuaje y su sello pero en opinión del ojiverde era un bajo precio a pagar por sentirse aceptado entre un grupo de desconocidos. Sin temor a que alguien les fuera con el chisme de su identidad real. La sensación era por demás embriagadora.

Y no era el único que la tenía, Yugito y Matatabi la sentían también, la bella jinchuriki estaba en compañía de varios Persian y Meowth de los alrededores que se dejaba consentir por ella. De alguna forma ellos intuían que la nekomata vendría a ser una suerte de diosa gatuna.

Así que disfrutaban de los minos de ella. Por supuesto que también se dejaban querer por la rubia jinchuriki quien rumiaba aún su coraje por perder contra Anko, aún así, varios chicos andaban cerca de ella, tratando de impresionarla sin éxito. De igual modo, varios Ledyba y Leidian rondaban a Fū y a Shino que simplemente veían el mar tomados de la mano haciendo que el típico "maldito suertudo" fuera pensado por varios. Y varias… si, sin más que un traje de baño y sus clásicos lentes y con el desconocimiento de sus bichos en el cuerpo, el aire de misterio que envolvía a los Aburame hacia que Shino también fuera un hombre cotizado.

#######

 **Konoha, ubicación desconocida.**

Si había alguien que salivaba por obtener los secretos de Uzu,ese era Danzō, el Halcón de guerra ya planeaba la manera de hacerse de Uzu y de sus secretos. Planeando asesinar a Arcelia, secuestrar a varios de sus hijos e hijas para tener ANBU raíz y ganado de cría, además de un jinchuriki a quien podría volver su espada para hacerse no sólo del control de Konoha, sino del país mismo. En su delirio, no sabía que Azusa le oia todo sonriendo malignamente.

"Vamos viejo estúpido, muerde bien el anzuelo" pensaba el clon de Gisele que contaba los minutos para que El halcón cayera al fin por sus delitos.

Susurrandole al oido, ella lo había convencido de ir en persona para vengarse de la deidad y de sus hijos. Algo que con el toque femenino adecuado fue fácil de hacer. Ahora sólo debían esperar a que las cosas sucedieran, con el panorama esbozado por Arcelia, se sacarían del camino a más de una posible lacra.

##

 **Kumo, Torre raikage.**

A terminó de leer el informe de sus espías tanto en el país del Fuego como en el país de la Tierra, si la información era cien por ciento verás, tendría que movilizarse rápido. La Señora feudal del país, Ursa, había encomendado a su Raikage el hacerse con el débil país de las olas. Débil y todo pero la nación estaba colocada en un sitio privilegiado, controlando al país, tendrían un importante puerto militar para poder invadir a el País de agua, Uzu y al país del Fuego, sólo era cuestión de tomarlo. Por ello, estaban listas al menos doce naves de guerra para partir rumbo al país, así que mandó rápido un mensaje a su feudal pidiendo al menos diez barcos más para ir mejor al País del Sol para invadirlos primero y después ir a Las Olas y someterlos. Por lo que sabía, Onoki se quedaría en su tierra Natal siendo su hijo mayor el encargado de comandar la flota. Así que A en persona partiría al mando de su propia armada, dispuesto a derrotar a los enemigos de su nación.

##

 **Ciudad Ópalo.**

La deidad acababa de leer el informe sobre la adición de A al juego, sonriendo confiada, la deidad suprema simplemente mandó a sus aliados secretos tanto en Iwa como en Kumo un mensaje donde les informaba del plan a seguir.

Para la deidad estaba claro que aún cuando enfrentarían a cuarenta buques enemigos, las armadas combinadas de Kumo e Iwa no tenían oportunidad alguna de ganar.

Por ello, una vez que las hundiera, Lucca iría a Kumo y Chronno a Iwa y saludarían a la nación soltando un hiperrayo contenido que destrozaría a la tercera parte de los shinobi y de la aldea en general. Con ello, Tanto Azula como Toph Beifong, las princesas del País del Rayo y de la Tierra respectivamente podrían al fin, lograr el golpe de estado y colocar a Kuo, líder de Los Magníficos de Kumo y a Bumi, el hermano menor de Onoki, como sus Kages. Posiblemente El viejo presentaría lucha, pero de ser así, Chrono se haría cargo de detenerlo. Por donde lo viera Arcelia, ahora sólo Akatsuki sería la única de sus preocupaciones. Danzō ya estaba condenado y el simplemente no lo sabía.

########

 **Cuarto día de excursión,** **pueblo Caoba.**

Varios paseantes entre los que se encontraban Han, Kokuo, Samui, Karui, Rangiku y sus compañeros y sensei junto a varios aspirantes a genin, disfrutaban de la calma y tranquilidad del pacífico pueblo.

El aire daba a todos una sensación de gran paz, algo que los shinobi no creían volver a sentir. Pero las cosas lamentablemente no serían nada tranquilas el día de hoy.

Caminaban por las calles pensando si tomar el tour al Lago de la furia o hacia la montaña que separaba a Pueblo Caoba de Ciudad Endrino para así hacer algo de Squie, pues la perenne nieve del lugar ofrecía todo el año la oportunidad de practicar deportes invernales , si bien estaban a principios de Otoño, a los habitantes del mundo Shinobi se les antojaba hacer deportes de nieve, aunque también, el lago lleno de Gyarados era tentador.

De súbito varias explosiones se oyeron salir de un restaurante Pokemon friendly e instantes después, la fachada estallaba en pedazos, del humo rápidamente salió un joven de cabello castaño corto y ojiverde acompañado de una bella pelimenta y ojiambar, vestían un uniforme negro con una R cursiva roja bordada atravesado al uniforme desde el hombro derecho hasta la parte izquierda inferior del uniforme.

-Preparense para los problemas, les dije que los íbamos a atacar- mencionó la joven.

-Y más vale que teman que vamos a regresar- completo el joven.

Los del mundo Shinobi tenían senda gota cómica de sudor.

"Así que el famoso lema ni era de ellos" pensaron varios con pena ajena.

Mientras el dúo seguía el lema.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

-Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas.

-Mimi

-Izzi

-El Neo equipo Rocket viajando más rápido que la luz.

-Ríndanse o prepárense a sufrir- término el lema muy levemente modificado del original el ahora identificado como Izzi.

-Fue un placer comensales hacer negocios con ustedes ahora si me disculpan.

Y un globo aerostático con forma de jumpluff bajo y de un salto los dos subieron con un saco cada uno a cuestas, ha llevaban algo de altura cuando una Fuma shuriken partió las cuatro cuerdas de la canasta, obligando a bajar al globo.

-No irán a ningún lado- señaló Han que portaba su clásica armadura con todo y su protección que le impedía ser visto su rostro.

-Vaya, un héroe- se regodeo Mimi- bien, veamos que tienes.

Sal ekans.

-Demuestrale que desayunas Koffing- apoyo Izzi.

Y los dos pokémon tipo veneno salieron a relucir tratando de intimidar al improvisado héroe… ¿O no?

Sacando una rapid ball y usado un genjutsu hizo creer a todos que lanzó la pokebola.

Dejando de piedra a todos al revelar su contenido.

" **En serio Han, me la debes en grande"** le comunicó con su aún existente enlace mental el Gobi en su verdadera forma a su ex jinchuriki. El caballo delfín salió a relucir con un tamaño no mayor al de un Rapidash garañón.

-¡QUE MIERDA ES ESO!- exclamaron sorprendidos los integrantes del Neo equipo al ver al Biju. Sentimiento que varios compartían, incluido un par de líderes de Gimnasio que iban a intervenir, bueno, un ex líder y una líder.

-Más para el botín- mencionó con los ojos rebosantes de codicia la joven- Ekans, picotazo venenoso.

-Koffing, bomba lodo- apoyo Izzi.

-Kokuo, Chorro de agua- "ordenó" Han al "pokemon".

Para terror de los miembros del Equipo, ese más que un chorro, parecía una Hidrobomba de lo potente que escupió el agua el caballo delfín anulando los ataques tipo veneno y dando de lleno en ambos pokemon lanzándolos a los pies de sus entrenadores.

-¿Recuerdas lo que nuestros sempai, Jesse y James nos han contado acerca de esa sensación ?- preguntó el joven a su compañera que asintió aterrada- No me hagas mucho caso pero creo que vamos a experimentar eso en carne propia.

-Kokuo, Bijudama- volvió a dar una orden Han.

El Biju escupió a los pies de la dupla una versión muy contenida de su letal ataque mandando a volar por los aires hasta Kanto a la pareja criminal que sólo mencionó que le tenían más respetos a sus sempai.

Rápidamente "guardó" a su pokemon y haciendo un shisui de hojas desapareció en el acto, dejando a Koga y a su hija Sachiko con la palabra en boca queriendo hacerle unas preguntas a Han.

-Esos de ahí, son Koga y Sachiko, los mejores shinobi de Johto y Kanto, padre e Hija- les presentó discretamente Gin a los shinobi que llegaban tarde a hablar con el nacido en Iwa.

-No se ven la gran cosa- blofeo en voz baja la pelirroja ojiambar.

-Quizá contra nosotros, pero para sus estándares son sumamente poderosos- mencionó Ran.

Pasó un minuto y Han junto a Kokuo regresan a escena, en teoría, si bien el raro pokemon daría de qué hablar, al no estar vinculado a ellos en incidente el ex jinchuriki no había roto regla alguna, sin embargo, al pobre de Kokuo, le hacían pulla los demás y le preguntaban sobre su experiencia en batallas pokemon.

##########

 **Kanto, ciudad Azulona.**

¿Adivinen el lugar de la ciudad más grande en Kanto donde irían a pasar los Senju el rato? Si, como ocurrió en Trigal, en Ciudad Azulona, la Senju se la pasaba de lo lindo limpiando el casino local, estaban en esas cuando momentos después en la pantalla de TV que daba a las tragaperras que limpiaba, veían a Han derrotado al dúo criminal, ayudado de el Biju, saliendo en las noticias gracias a un video aficionado.

-¿Que clase de pokemon será ese?- oyeron preguntar los Senju a Erika, la bella líder de Gimnasio local en voz alta.

Sonrojandose Nawaki por lo bella que era.

-Parece ser un tipo agua- mencionó una de sus pupilas, una joven de doce años bastante encantadora.

-Puede ser, pero ¿Cómo se llamará y donde lo obtuvo?- seguía pensando en voz alta la líder.

-Hermana, parece que el Señor Han y su amigo Kokuo llamaron la atención- mencionó Nawaki a lo que la Senju asintió dándole la razón, de pronto su tragaperras le dio Jackpot por lo que la ludópata en recaída, puso sus ojos con signos de Zenny y recogía las fichas con mucho cariño.

-Vengan mis niñas, vengan con mami- decía con mucho cariño la rubia a sus fichas, entre Ciudad Trigal y Azulona la mujer ya había ganado cincuenta millones, algo que ni en sus mejores rachas, augurio de una calamidad, llegó a ver.

-Cariño, ¿No crees que deberías parar un poco?- mencionó Dan un poco apenado, pero al susurrarle la Senju, algo que harían en su habitación que relacionaba a tres clones de sombras suyos( Tsunade) y chocolate, el hombre la dejó en paz.

Shizune sólo sonrió de forma nerviosa mientras recibía otra copa de un joven en el lugar, cuarta que recibía, si la Ojimiel tenía suerte en el juego en el mundo pokemon, su hija adoptiva la tenía en el amor.

Al ver a quien le mando el trago, era un muy atractivo entrenador pokemon, era Marcial, líder de Gimnasio en Hoenn y que estaba en la región de vacaciones, dispuesto a ver a su sensei Bruno.

-Gracias- agradeció la médico a su admirador.

-Marcial Lee- se presentó el líder de Gimnasio- soy el líder del Gimnasio en Isla Azuliza en la región de Hoenn.

-Shizune Kato- se presentó sonriendo bellamente la joven- médico en Ciudad Lumiose en Kalos.

-¿No eres algo joven para ser médico?- preguntó curioso Marcial, definitivamente la kunoichi lo estaba cautivando.

-Ciertamente, pero es de familia- mencionó con orgullo- mi madre también es médico, al igual que su padre, su abuelo, etcétera. Lo tengo en la sangre, me gradúe recién.

"Bella e inteligente, además simpática" pensó tenuemente sonrojado el artista marcial "no hay muchas chicas como ella".

" Es una pena, quizás no vuelva a verlo jamás" se lamentó la joven, así que decidió cortar sus intenciones antes de hacerle más daño.

###########

 **Quinto día de excursión.**

 **Región de Hoen, pilar Celeste.**

La Fundación ÆTHER, Lusamine, Wicke y Fabio incluidos arribaron al Santuario de Rayquaza en búsqueda de la esfera verde, aquella que se decía era capaz de controlarlo. Los doce miembros del grupo subieron con sino cuidado el santuario en mal estado, tratando de llegar a la cima del mismo, sin embargo, en el cuarto de seis pisos a subir, la fundación se topo con un gran obstáculo.

-Que te dije mi viejo rival- golpeó en su antebrazo derecho Aquiles, el antiguo líder del desaparecido equipo Aqua a su anterior rival.

-Quién lo creería, la ladrona de objetos sacros es Lusamine Archer, la creadora de la Fundación Æther- dijo tras silbar sorprendido el antiguo líder del Equipo Magma.

-No se la causa por la que estés reuniendo esos tesoros y ciertamente no importa- mencionó Giovanni quien estaba también en el lugar al igual que N- cualquiera que reúna esos tesoros, no lo hace por siempre afición.

-No soy de la calaña de ninguno de ustedes- les encaró con enojo la mujer- así que retírense o ya verán.

-Nos arriesgaremos al "ya verán"- intervino Magno al fin.

-Lo quisieron- dijo Wicke- Sal Marowak.

-Ve Milotic- escogió Aquiles pareja de baile.

-Ve Tortonaitor- lanzó su pokebola Fabio.

-Aplastemos a esos tontos, Carfenaum- atacó Magno.

-Ve, Lilligant- se alistó a pelear Lusamine.

-Hagamoslo, Infernape- se preparó N.

Varios miembros de la fundación, salieron a tratar de obtener la esfera, pero ex miembros de los equipos Aqua, Magma y Galaxia, salieron a su encuentro, parecía ser que una terrible lucha iba a desatarse.

##

 **Pueblo primavera, laboratorio del profesor Elm.**

El profesor presidente en pueblo primavera estaba en una vídeo conferencia con varios de sus pares, en un pequeño auditorio en su laboratorio, un protector mostraba las imágenes de varios de los otros, profesores. Las profesoras Ivy del Archi7 y Encina de Tesalia, Los profesores, Oak, Sycamore,Serbal e incluso Kukui también estaban ahí, faltado únicamente el profesor Abedul que estaba en una investigación de campo y por ello no fue posible, contactarlo.

-Ese pokemon de las noticias- comenzó Sycamore- algo me dice que está relacionado con el incidente de hace dos años.

-Ya discutimos eso- mencionó Elm no queriendo revivir esa cuestión- era simplemente una variedad desconocida de Ninetales.

-¿En serio? - preguntó Encina sarcástica- Kukui e Ivy son los expertos en el campo de la endémizacion pokemon, y ninguno cree ese argumento.

-La ciencia no es una democracia- intento Oak cortar otro problemas como el de hace dos años cuando discutieron en vivo acerca de ese incidente- la evidencia que tenemos a la mano es no concluyente, sin tener a ambos Pokemon para investigar, sólo serían conjeturas.

-¿Será algún legendario desconocido?- preguntó tras mantenerse callada Ivy.

-Lo dudó- mencionó Kukui- los Pokémon guardián y los dioses no obedecerian así a un humano, por experiencias anteriores que hemos oído, tienden a cooperar con los humanos, no a ser sus compañeros.

-Sycamore tiene razón- concordó Serbal - me inclinó a pensar que se trata de una variedad que no conocemos a que sea un dios del que no sabemos nada.

-Hablando de dioses, recientemente aquí en Tesalia nuevamente pudo ser visto Giratina en su santuario- sin embargo, así como llegó, regreso a la Dimensión que domina.

-Lo mismo ocurre con Groudon- habló Abedul que llegó apenas a la conferencia, aún vestía su ropa de expedición de hecho- se dice que lo vieron en el volcán activo entre pueblo Lavacalda y Pueblo Pardal.

-Entonces eso válida la teoría de Oak y de Encina- mencionó aburrido Kukui- la pregunta es ¿ porque están regresando al azar algunos de ellos en esta época y se dejan de ver de nuevo?.

-Hablando de incidentes curiosos- mencionó riendo al recordar ese detalle Elm- Sycamore, no cobres las vistas.

-¿A que viene el chiste?- preguntó enarcando una ceja el aludido.

-Hace rato una excursión proveniente de tu región llegó a visitar nis instalaciones, había varios de los estudiantes que se notaban más asombrados que otros, por su reacción hasta parecía que jamás habían tocado a un pokemon en su vida. Sobre todo esa niña de ojos aperlados.

#####

 **Konoha.**

Kakashi lucía realmente nervioso, ante él, Mikoto leía inquisitivamente los informes de misión redactados por el peliplata, siempre tuvo un mal presentimiento con respecto al equipo 7, por lo que sacó en conclusión del informe y de lo poco que pudo sacar de Sasuke y de los demás, vaya que tenía razón.

Tras leer los informes, miró de forma calculadora a Sasuke y a Kakashi.

-Hatake san, necesitó que me aclare algo- mencionó la Hokage con un tono difícil de descifrar- ¿Cuántas personas hay en su equipo?

-Tres genin y un jounin- mencionó rápidamente el aludido.

-Entonces quiere explicar porque sólo Sasuke Uchiha recibió entrenamiento de su parte.

-¿A donde quieres llegar madre?- preguntó el ojionix a su madre.

-Hokage sama para ti jovencito- le contestó firmemente la matriarca Uchiha- responde Hatake.

-Tenemos un Sharingan- se defendió débilmente- necesitaba pasar más tiempo con él.

Entonces, Mikoto sacó un par de expedientes, pertenecientes a los equipos Diez y Gai, mis ojeó y comenzó a leer- Lee necesita más trabajo para mejorar su Taijutsu, si bien Neji entrena el estilo de su clan, los ejercicios de acondicionamiento físico ya comienzan a dar resultado, por su parte, la hija de Ryu Sensei ha mejorado bastante con el manejo de los Nunchaku y de las tonfas, ahora creo que comenzaremos a practicar su puntería.

Y tomando el del equipo 10, ahora con Yoshino al mando leyó.

-Me esta costando trabajo pero Ino y Shikamaru al fin comienzan a progresar en el estilo de Mono de mi clan, Chouji aún no controla bien las katas, pero al menos esta progresando, sorprendentemente, Ino es quien mejor se esta adaptando a mi estilo de Taijutsu.

Tras leer acomodo los expedientes, siendo gruesos, comparados con los del equipo 7.

-Caminar sobre los árboles, el agua y ejercicios de trabajo en equipo- enumeró Mikoto enojada- básicamente esta mierda de expediente te pone como el mayor fracaso en la historia de los jounin sensei.

-Pero Hokage sama yo….- intento Kakashi defenderse pero un mazazo al escritorio con el puño lo silencio en el acto.

-No hay excusa o pero que valga Kakashi, tu negligencia pudo costarle la vida a Sakura Haruno- la kage entonces posó su vista en ella que se estremeció visiblemente al sentirse el centro de atención de la madre de Sasuke- Y bien ¿Porque no denunciaste ese flagrante favoritismo en tu contra?- preguntó por puro protocolo, intuía la respuesta.

-Sasuke Kun es el mejor genin de nuestra generación, merece el entrenamiento- argumento no muy segura de si misma por la mirada que Mikoto le seguía dando.

-Ya veo- asintió la mujer para sorpresa de todos- Y bien, ¿Algo que decir?- ahora clavó su vista en Asami que dio un ligero respingo.

-No tengo excusa, debí de apoyar a mi compañera en vez de centrarme en mi misma- dijo con convicción la pelirroja- debí denunciar a nuestro sensei o ayudar a Haruno San con el entrenamiento, no sólo centrarme en mi entrenamiento personal con Namikaze San.

-entonces, si esa es tu opinión jovencita- mencionó la mujer- puedes ir a casa, el lunes te reuniras con tu equipo genin en el campo Cuatro a las diez en punto.

Asami salió de ahí, al cerrar la puerta, Mikoto volteo a ver nuevamente a los que se quedaron- oficialmente les informó que el equipo Siete queda disuelto.

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!- explotó en nene Sinclair que diga Sasuke.

-La Hokage soy yo Joven Uchiha- volvió a azotar sus puños en el escritorio hasta casi partirlo en dos- Un fracaso de equipo así está condenado a la morgue, así que a ti también te reubicaré con otro equipo como a Asami.

En cuanto a ustedes dos- mencionó la Hokage viendo muy severamente a Kakashi y a Sakura- Son degradados- señaló a Kakashi- volverás a ser Chunnin debido a tu favoritismo y Negligencia y tu- señaló a la pelo de chicle- La vida shinobi no es para ti, así que resindo tu licencia shinobi permanentemente.

 **1) me la invente.**

 **Y corte.**

 **Sólo agregare que la batalla esta próxima a suceder.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	37. Mar de sangre

**Mar de sangre.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review**

 **Manolo. Cb200**

Gracias, y bueno, si bien no hay una fecha trató de subir cada semana o dos el capítulo.

 **Virus pirata**

Aun falta para ver que hará Sakura con su vida, aovre la suerte. Digamos que le va mejor en otro lado.

 **Lyon**

Sólo diré que esperó que leas este capítulo.

 **Aclaracion.**

Se que los portaaviones no tienen como función principal servir como naves de combate, sin embargo, los que aparecerán si pueden entrar en la refriega pues fueron diseñados asi, debido a que en el ambiente que se desenvuelven, pueden hacerlo así.

 **Comenzamos**

La nave se bamboleaba de manera casi imperceptible mientras avanzaba perezosamente hacia su destino, algunas millas más a su derecha, una nave similar se movía para tomar su puesto en el mar, dispuesta a encarar a su objetivo. Objetivo…. Un término que en opinión tanto de el almirante Snowball como de la almirante Kuroba, estaba sobre valorado dada la inferioridad del enemigo.

El L.O.S Poseidón y el L.O.S Leviatán llegaron a la marca dada por sus GPS y se dispusieron a esperar, sus blancos que de acuerdo a las imágenes satelitales, se hallaban a una hora aún de camino hacia ellos, por lo que tendrían un breve receso antes de iniciar.

Mientras eso pasaba, a a una distancia prudente la goleta llamada "Nami Hime" donde un grupo de shinobi de Konoha entre ellos El Trío InoShikaCho de los padres de Ino y los demás veían con ojos calculadores a las imponentes naves que se detenían de repente y se quedaban quietas aparentemente en alerta.

En otro punto, en un velero que robaron, Danzō junto a Kurohige, el dueño de la flota pirata más cercana y con quién hizo un trató también veían a los porta aviones quietos y aguardando.

-Si así se ven a esta distancia, no quiero imaginarme a esos acorazados de cerca- mencionó tras silbar el líder de los Yamanaka- es un barco Titánico.

-Pero sólo son dos- señaló el Nara- lo que me hace pensar que no es lo único que los espera, quizá los refuerzos lleguen.

-Fragatas más pequeñas- se metió Choza a la plática.

-Si, a la armada de Iwa le costará hundir a esas dos, si hay varias fragatas más pequeñas, Uzu tiene una alta posibilidad de ganar.

Mientras, Danzō veía con codicia esa nave, el pirata no estaba tan seguro de haber hecho un gran trato de lo que el Halcón le propuso, por la distancia conjeturó que esas embarcaciones debían ser al menos siete veces más grandes que "Marabunta" su acorazado insignia, si Iwa caía, ellos no estarian en su opinión tan desprotegidos o eso era lo que al menos conjeturaba.

Los mirones vieron por un lapso de una hora a las naves sin moverse, hasta que de repente, un rumor irrumpió la tranquilidad que ya comenzaban a gozar, luego unos seis sonidos que al principio no identificaban la mayoría, hasta que un ANBU le mencionó a Shikaku que pudo ver con sus prismáticos, como salió humo de la naves en siete ocasiones diferentes. Ahí entiendo el Nara que la suposición de Ibiki era correcta, en esas naves había armas de fuego y estas habían sido detonadas.

######

 **En medio del océano algunos minutos atrás.**

La flota de veinte barcos de guerra comandada por Akatsuchi el hijo de Onoki se dirigía a toda máquina rumbo a Uzu, se habían enterado de que Uzu de una forma sabía del ataque y por ello se apresuraron, entre menos tiempo les dieran a preparar sus defensas la victoria sería más fácil, estaba pensado eso, cuando oyó un ligero silbido que se intensificó y de repente en la retaguardia de la flota, una de las naves comenzó a incendiarse.

-¿Que demonios sucede?- preguntó por radio al barco en apuros el líder de la flota, sin embargo se quedó con la respuesta en el aire, silbidos similares se oyeron nuevamente y pudo oír nuevamente las explosiones en la retaguardia de otros cuatro barcos en problemas.

-Comandante, algo nos ha golpeado, es un enorme proyectil- mencionó apenas un oficial por radio. Aparentemente un proyectil había sido lanzado y dio de lleno en la parte derecha de la popa, dañando las propelas y el casco seriamente, la nave se hundiría irremediablemente.

Y eso fue de la única que logró hacer contacto radial, las otras cuatro alcanzadas por los obuses simplemente hicieron agua y comenzaron a hundirse sin dar oportunidad de dar un informe.

-Vigía, informe- pidió el jounin al mando a su vigilante pero este fue incapaces de ver a su agresor.

Así que pidiendo a los sensores que buscaran al objetivo, trató de pensar en un rápido contraataque, eso no paso.

###

-Ahora vayamos por las fragatas de en medio- comentó casualmente desde su posición el almirante al ver por su pantalla como cinco de las siete naves a las que apuntaron se hundían lentamente, todo observado a través del satélite militar que el príncipe Ray había colocado en órbita.

-Envíen los vectores de objetivo- ordenó el almirante a su subordinado quien asintió y envió de forma electrónica los vectores a los artilleros que rápidamente comenzaron a preparar la siguiente ronda, cuando en su lugar, una luz indicadora se encendió, con voz firme Snowball daba nuevamente la orden.

-Fuego.

Y nuevamente los cañones de largo alcance lanzaban una ronda de cuatro tiros. Enseguida, la almirante Kuroba daba la misma orden y por ello el otro navío disparo al mismo tiempo sus cuatro cañones de largo alcance sólo una fracción de segundos después de que el primero de los cañones del Poseidón había sido disparado.

##

 **En medio del océano.**

-A toda máquina- ordenó el líder de una de las fragatas de en medio de la formación que regresaba a ayudar a sus compañeros en desgracia, para fortuna de ellos, aparentemente la mayoría de los tripulantes habían sobrevivido.

El acorazado ya iba ganando velocidad cuando nuevamente esos infames silbidos llenaron el aire y los corazones de los marinos con miedo, momentos después, tres naves que estaban enfrente del barco que comenzaba a salir de formación para el rescate, eran alcanzadas por los obuses hundiéndose rápidamente. Dos se hundieron con la primera ronda, pero las otra fueron barrida por dos obuses lanzados después de manera contundente, haciendo que "El azote del mundo" fuera a pique tan rápido que los botes salvavidas fueron succionados por la nave mientras se hundían.

Ahora presas del pánico, las doce naves restantes trabajaban frenéticamente preparando sus armas y creando una formación para rodear a la nave que creían oculta en un potente genjutsu. Si Uzu se oculto tras uno, fácilmente podían haber creado uno para una flota atacante. Con ese lógico pero errado pensamiento, el líder ordenó disparar sus armas que para su horror no hicieron blanco alguno. Su oponente no estaba en su rango de tiro. Pero ellos, ahora lo entendía el hombre, si estaban en el suyo.

-¡OH, MIERDA!- exclamó Akatsuchi mientras el ominoso silbido volvía a profanar la quietud del mar.

Esta vez, los disparos hundieron cuatro barcos más, el barco comandado por el Hijo de Onoki incluido.

########

 **Mar territorial de Uzu.**

-Carguen las saetas- ordenó Snowball vía radio, el satélite mostró que sus tres rondas de disparos habían reducido a menos de la mitad a la primera de las dos flotas enemigas, aunque la mayoría de los que estaban en ese lugar habían sobrevivido, la orden era no mostrar piedad, ahora para diezmar los números en los sobrevivientes, lanzarían obuses cargados con saetas. Al reducir su altura, un mecanismo haría explotar el ya frágil proyectil lanzado flechas de metal de veinte centímetros de largo. Lo peor, es que en las puntas de las flechas, había una película de sodio envolviendolas. Así que las que cayeran al mar, detonarían apenas hicieran contacto con el agua, igualmente lo harían las que hirieran a alguien que estuviera en el mar.

-¡Fuego!- ordenaron casi de forma consecutiva los almirantes detonando nuevamente los ocho disparos, pasados dos minutos, los mirones de Konoha volvieron a oír otra ronda de disparos y pasados dos minutos más una ronda de tiros. Pasarían cinco minutos para que nuevamente hicieran una ronda de disparos antes de comenzar lentamente a moverse ligeramente hacia su estribor. Al mandar a un vigía a ver que sucedía, este les mencionó que una flota naval proveniente de Kumo se encontraba aproximadamente a diez kilómetros de distancia. Mientras dispararon a los barcos de Iwa, yendo a toda máquina los de Kumo lograron acercarse lo suficiente como para poder ser visibles apenas por los de Konoha eso quería decir que Kumo también los tenía a la vista, así que ahora Shikaku tenía curiosidad por saber que harían en esas enormes naves y que había pasado con la flota de Iwa.

##########

 **Hace algunos minutos atrás, flota de Iwa.**

Simplemente ahora había caos, los botes salva vidas hacían titánicos esfuerzos para no hundirse con las naves que se apresuraban a adentrarse a las profundidades del mar. Para ellos fue un alivio momentáneo dejar de oír los silbidos y darse el tiempo para pensar que hacer. Pero claro eso no estaba en la agenda del enemigo, nuevamente otra vez esos funestos silbidos se dejaron oír y de súbito una potente explosión por encima de sus cabezas.

-¿Que demo…?- fue lo que alcanzó a decir un chunin bastante joven antes de ser convertido en alfiletero por varias flechas. Las saetas fueron inmisericordes con los aterrados marinos que estaban temblando de miedo en medio del mar. Las flechas que cayeron al agua casi de inmediato estallaron violentamente calentando el agua a su alrededor y las que herían a personas que flotaban en los escollos de sus barcos, terminaban matándolos por explotar en carne viva en sus objetivos. Detonación, tras detonación, las saetas diezmaron a los sobrevivientes que maldijeron el día en el que se volvieron shinobi mientras aguardaban la siguiente ronda de esas flechas. Nuevamente el sonido de los obuses cortando el aire se oyó y momentos después, dos de los cuatro buques que aún quedaban de pie fueron alcanzados por los obuses logrando hundir a uno de ellos la quilla del segundo fue comprometida pero rápidamente fue reparada por el personal de abordo, salvando por nada a la nave de unirse a sus compañeras en el fondo del mar.

El shinobi que quedó como líder al desaparecer el hijo de Onoki, ordenó la retirada en formación tras dos horas de búsqueda de sobrevivientes entre el desastre naval a su alrededor. En los años venideros, la terrible paliza que Uzu le dio a Iwa sería recordada por los habitantes de la aldea como "La masacre intangible" debido a la lejanía de los dos barcos enemigos, barcos que por estar a dieciocho kilómetros de distancia, ningún buque del País de la Tierra llegó a divisar.

##########

-Cañones de medio alcance, listos para disparar- anunció un marino al almirante al oír el reporte de los artilleros situados en los ocho cañones de medio alcance, cañones que podían disparar hasta a diez kilómetros de distancia, ahora según los cálculos de todos, la flota de veintidós barcos de Kumo se hallaba a ocho de ellos, por lo que se encontraban en el rango de tiro más que óptimo para disparar.

-¡Fuego!- se oyó nuevamente la orden de disparar en ambos portaaviones lanzando entre los dos dieciseis cargas de obuses que salieron a toda velocidad contra su objetivo.

Al estar a ocho kilómetros, A pudo oír al igual que todos sus hombres el rumor de los disparos de los cañones y momentos después el silbido de los obuses. Dispararon acorde al manual porque nuevamente los cuatro barcos de la retaguardia comenzaban a hundirse tras la primer línea de disparos de ambos acorazados.

-Formación de batalla- ordenó A romper la alineación de aproximación para evitar ser un blanco más sencillo, pero para su desgracia, sus barcos eran más lentos que los encargados de recargar los cañones.

Nuevamente el apagado sonido de las detonaciones se oyó a lo lejos y casi de inmediato el **FIUUUUUU** de los proyectiles volvía a poner en alerta a los shinobi, de los barcos que rompían la formación de columna, fueron alcanzados otros tres que hacían grandes esfuerzos por achicar el agua que se colaba rápidamente a sus estructuras.

Era en vano, los usuarios Elemento agua no sacaban tan rápido el agua y no había manera en dos de esas naves, de reparar el daño por lo que sus respectivos capitanes ordenaban abandonar a los tripulantes.

-Parece que sólo pueden atacarnos a esta distancia- conjeturó A y ordenó- que varios batallones bajen y se dirigían a abordar esas naves, ¡AHORA!.

Y efectivamente doce batallones tras cuatro minutos corrían a toda carrera sobre el agua para tratar de abordar a los portaaviones.

Cuando iban alejándose nuevamente se oyó el silbido, pero fue seguido de una detonación, ocho obuses estallaron y lanzaron las saetas hiriendo tanto a náufragos como enemigos en avanzada por igual, casi al instante, nuevamente otros ocho obuses hacían blanco, hundiendo a otros dos barcos, los más lejanos en la formación semicircular que trataban de rodear al Poseidón y a Levitan.

-¡LANZEN LAS SHURIKEN!- rugió A.

Varias shuriken de sus lanzadores se cargaron y fueron lanzadas tratando de dar en el blanco, mandandolas lo más lejos posible, acuatizando todas ellas a cuatro kilómetros de distancia, y eso por el efecto de piedra en el agua rebotando.

-Preparen al Cañón de riel- ordenó Kuroba a sus subordinados que comenzaron a alistar al cañón.

-Preparen a las baterías antiaéreas- ordenó Snowball.

-¡FUEGO!- ordeno la almirante.

El cañón de riel lanzó de forma simultánea doce detonaciones que dieron en el blanco en cuatro ocasiones diferentes, así que sin perder tiempo, la almirante ordenó apoyar a Snowball con el cañoneo usbado a su "ametralladora de obuses" o cañón de riel.

-sigan el cañoneo y cuando los shinobi enemigos estén el el rango de tiro más bajo, usen las ametralladoras- ordenó el almirante y añadió- y diganle a los Pidgeot y a los Yanma que se preparen a salir. Orden que replicó la almirante. Ya era hora de tratar con la flota de Kurohige.

####

El cañón de riel y los cañones del Poseidón continuaron su inclemente ataque contra la flota de Kumo que optó por avanzar de forma temeraria, el razonamiento de A era sencillo, los cañones debían de tener un rango mínimo de ataque, además, era ya visible la flota naval del pirata Kurohire ,que se acercaba a toda prisa, si ellos estaban en su rango de tiro, también serían cocidos a cañonazos, así tendrían una oportunidad de contraatacar.

Cuando ya estaban a sólo cinco kilómetros o aproximadamente, a tres millas náuticas, para conmoción de todos, observadores de Konoha, flota enemiga y flota de Kumo, se oyeron ahora veinte detonaciones y se comenzó a oír a las ametralladoras hacer su trabajo.

######

 **Puesto de observación de Konoha.**

Mientras un chunin vídeo grabó todo, los demás se estremecían ante el poder de esos barcos, largo, medio y corto alcance, no había una distancia que las armas de fuego no cubrieran y eso era ser simplista, los diez kilómetros de los cañones de medio alcance, serían toda una hazaña para las armas de tiro propias de los shinobi siendo dos kilómetros el largo alcance que podían lograr. Lo que era más del doble de la pequeña distancia, y eso si que era aterrador.

-Yo sugeriría llevarles una canasta de fruta y cromadas de riel de las kunoichi más hermosas a sus príncipes- dio una sugerencia de agenda de paz Inoichi Yamanaka siendo de los más sobrecogidos por el aterrador espectáculo, pues el **Ratatatata** de las baterías antiaéreas siendo disparadas contra los shinobi en el agua comenzó a mezclarse con los gritos de dolor de los shinobi que en vano trataban de protegerse de esas armas.

##

 **A cuatro kilómetros del Leviatán.**

-Retirada, retirada- ordenaba M la amante de A que era quien coordinó tan temería carga contra el enemigo. Los escuadrones ya Comenzaban a seguir la orden cuando los cañones de corto alcance comenzaron a lanzar obuses que estallaron en el aire y arrojaron una capa de polvo metálico.

Momentos después, el Poseidon lanzaba otros obuses que tras estallar, provocaron una ligera lluvia.

Y casi de inmediato, el polvo reaccionó al agua ardiendo como pólvora, quemado a los shinobi que empeoraron las cosas al cancelar su chakra para lanzarse al agua para apagar el fuego que los rodeaba. Eso fue peor porque muchos ardían con más fuerza, llenado el aire con los gritos de agonía que proferían, teniendo de fondo para amortiguar el ruido, a "La cabalgata de las Valquirias" burla sutil idea de la Almirante.

Y si creían que Kumo la estaba pasando mal, piensalo dos veces.

Todos vieron partir a diez Mig -46 y cuatro helicópteros Apache que se enfilaron a la armada enemiga de Kurohige, quien ordenó vía radial atacar en cuando estuvieran a punto. Infortunadamente eso no iba a pasar.

El **TAC tac tac** de las ametralladoras de los helicópteros resonaba en ellos mientras esperaban la orden de atacar, orden que se dio en cuando estuvieron los Mig sobre los barcos enemigos que se apresuraron a disparar, en vano porque sus armas no fueron concebidas paras una lucha contra un objetivo aéreo.

-Pidgeot Uno preparándose para atacar- seguía el protocolo el líder de escuadrón de los aviones- número cuatro, fuego uno al tres.

Y soltó junto a los demás, sus bombas que hicieron blanco hundiendo tras estallar, a siete de los barcos enemigos, para horror de Danzō y de Kurohige.

-Yanma uno preparado- ahora era el turno de los helicópteros- número uno, fuego el uno y el dos.

Y todos lanzaron dos misiles a un par de barcos que comenzaron a hundirse tras las detonaciones de los proyectiles.

-¡HAZ ALGO!- rugió el Halcón a su mercenario que tomó la radio del yate y trató de dar órdenes a sus barcos. Pero no sabia que decir, las aeronaves estaban fuera de su rango de tiro, ya fuesen proyectiles o Jutsu, no tenían nada que hacer, así que hizo lo único que quedaba en esa circunstancia.

-Retirada- término por ordenar con Danzō púrpura de ira a su lado.

-¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!- rugió molesto el ex concejal tomando por la chaqueta al capitán pirata.

-Se acabó. Las flotas de Iwa y Kumo son historia y también lo seremos nosotros si no nos vamos, esperó que no nos sigan si ven que nos retiramos.

Y se quitó a Danzō y abordó un bote rápido para ir a Marabunta.

Pero jamás llegaría a su destino.

El Pidgeot uno se lanzo en picada tras tomar altura y se alineó contra "Marabunta", aterrando a los tripulantes por el espectáculo de ver a un MIG lanzarse como flecha en su contra.

-Pidgeot Uno preparándose para atacar, número uno, fuego el uno.

Y disparó un misil y tomo altura rápidamente saliendo del rango de tiro de la flota enemiga.

El misil abrió un buen boquete justo por debajo de la línea de flotación del buque que comenzó a hundirse tambaleándose del de lado donde fue alcanzado por el misil, momentos después, un segundo avión y un tercero imitando a su compañero, remataban al buque que se perdía lentamente en el mar.

Igualmente los otros siete aviones comenzaron a acosar de la misma forma a las once embarcaciones restantes de la flota, tomando vuelo y disparando, mientras que los helicópteros se entretenían disparando sus rondas de metralla a los náufragos de los acorazados hundidos. Veinte minutos después, sólo uno de los veinte barcos se salvo y eso, porque los aviones habían terminado su parque y regresaban al portaaviones que hizo su trabajo. Dejando a un impotente Danzō que ni vio como unos aparatos similares a barriles emergían del fondo marino, eran cargas de superficie soltadas por el L.O.S Nautilus que se había quedado al margen de la refriega.

En sólo cinco minutos, las infamias cometidas por Danzō llegarian a su fin.

########

 **Minutos atrás , a quince kilómetros de las costas de Puerto Perla.**

El cañón de riel volvía a cargar contra la flota de Kumo que tercamente se ponía en rango de tiro, estaban a tan sólo cinco kilómetros y medio cuando el cañón volvía a hacer blanco, hundiendo a otro par de naves, incluído el acorazado donde se encontraba A.

El Raikage se hallaba bien, sólo aturdido por la sacudida que recibió la nave al ser alcanzada por el Obús. Rápidamente ordenó subir a los salvavidas y prepararse para abordar a los portaaviones, así que para dar aún muestra de fortaleza, encendió su armadura de elemento rayo y salto al agua y comenzó a correr contra su enemigo.

Pero fue visto por los vigías del Poseidón informando a su almirante que dio la orden de usar el especial contra él.

Un francotirador salió y comenzó a preparar todo, sacó rápidamente un rifle, lo preparo, apunto y disparo.

A oyó el disparo y a tres kilómetros de distancia del buque sintió algo estrellándose contra su cara, ignorando el golpe que en absoluto lo hirió siguió corriendo, momentos después sintió un par más de golpes y momentos después, la respiración le costaba trabajo, las piernas le fallaron y se apago la armadura de chakra.

Los tiros no eran de balas, eran de cápsulas de gas mostaza, Arcelia sabía que A sería inmune aún a los rifles y sabía que las ametralladoras no lo detendrían efectivamente por ello, decidió usar gas mostaza, en el supuesto que hubiera abordado, habrían lanzado más gas para asegurarse de derribarlo. Simplemente el Raikage jamás tuvo la más leve oportunidad.

Ahora con cinco naves y un kage posiblemente muerto o capturado, a la armada no le quedó de otra que retirarse, habían provocado a la fiera y debían de prepararse para su contraofensiva.

Igualmente, los shinobi de Konoha se retiraban y fue cuando los de Iwa y Konoha vieron al Nautilus y al L.O.S Kraken emerger a la superficie. El mensaje era claro, Uzu no volvería a caer como lo hizo en el pasado.

############

 **Ciudad Ópalo.**

-Buen trabajo almirantes- felicitó la deidad a sus soldados, la batalla había resultado mejor de lo que supuso, con el hijo de Onoki muerto y con el cuerpo de A Recuperado, lograría meterle el miedo a Lao Beifong y a Ursa, para que jamás se atrevieran a atacarla.

Aún así, debía completar el plan, por ello, una vez que el cuerpo del difunto Kage fuera traído a sus costas, Lucca iría a Kumo a regresarselos para que lo enterraran, después de usar un hiperrayo, mientras Chrono le daría el resultado de la batalla naval a Iwa usando el mismo método.

##########

 **Kumo dos horas después de la batalla naval, cuatro de la tarde.**

La aldea hacia las cosas que siempre implementaba en estos casos, preparaba un desfile de la victoria. No concebían la mayoría la más remota posibilidad de una derrota, Uzu y El País del Sol quizá y eran una isla y de alguna manera, Arcelia se las ingenio para aumentar su territorio un poco, no debían en opinión de la mayoría, tener una armada extensa o poderosa.

Por ello, cuando varios en la plaza central de la aldea estaban arreglando el templete que siempre usaban en esas ocasiones, se sorprendieron a lo grande cuando cayó desde las alturas un cuerpo sin vida.

Un curioso se acercó a ver quien era y encontró una terrible visión. A tenía los ojos lechosos y sin vida, inyectados en sangre, la lengua le colgaba perezosamente de la boca, pero lo peor era que esta era gris y estaba hinchada al punto de ser casi cuatro veces más grande, dando a saber que su Kage había caído envenenado en batalla.

Así que alzado todos la vista, vieron a Chrono montado sobre el mismo en su verdadera forma, ahí flotando a más de veinte metros, fuera del alcance de todos los shinobi ahí presentes.

-¡HORA DE LA CONTRAOFENSIVA!- exclamó el príncipe- DIALGA HAZ LO TUYO.

Su forma pokémon sólo rugió con fuerza antes de concentrar un hiperrayo, asustando a varios de los sensores en la plaza al percibir esa sensación.

-¡ESE JUTSU….ES MAS… ES MAS….!- decía con los nervios de punta uno de los sensores ahí presentes.

-Es más fuerte que la Biju dama de Bee- completo otro tan aterrado como el primero en hablar.

-Fuego- lanzó el príncipe.

La Bijudama con el dos por ciento del poder de Chrono dio en la plaza y estalló, vaporizado a toda forma de vida en un radio de quinientos metros, el impacto género una onda expansiva que se llevó edificios, negocios y personas, las tuberías de gas fueron arrancadas dejando escapar el Metano que ardió con las chispas de los aparatos eléctricos destrozados, estas explosiones generaron ondas expansivas que se sumaron a la inicial avivandola, consumiendo todo a su paso con gran voracidad. Chrono ya se había retirado hace rato. No necesitaba ver el cráter que dejó su Hiperrayo, ni los daños que ocasionó en un radio de cuatro kilómetros, borrando el centro de Kumo y matando a la quinta parte de la población total.

Algo similar ocasionado en Iwa sucedió, sólo que además de la destrucción causada, Onoki tuvo que enterrar a la madre de su adorada nieta y aparentemente la temperamental Kurotsuki había quedado huérfana al morir en batalla ese mismo día su padre. El Kage se reuniría con Lao para hacerles pagar esa afrenta, lo que lamentaria a la larga. Igualmente Ursa lamentaría haber desafiado a Arcelia.

######

 **Konoha, cuatro horas y media después del fin de la batalla.**

Llegaron en tiempo récord los shinobi encargados de ver la batalla, la información que traían era demasiado vital como para demorar su difusión. Por ello, tras media hora, Mikoto había mandado llamar a la asociación shinobi para enterarse de el resultado de la batalla.

Inoichi puso en el proyector uno de varios carretes con la batalla si a lo que vieron le podían llamar así.

Todos vieron las gigantescas naves de combate disparar los obuses al aire en dirección a donde suponían que Iwa debía estar acercándose, tras un tiempo vieron aparecer a la flota de Kumo en el horizonte y como ahora los barcos le prestaban atención cañoneandolos. Pasado un rato se pudo divisar a la flota de Kurohige y a los aviones y helicópteros despegar de los portaaviones y vieron a las aeronaves barrer con la flota de piratas.

Y como gran final, a los dos submarinos emergiendo del fondo, dando a notar aún más su superioridad.

-Son invencibles- musitó Kushina al terminar la película- esa maldita bruja es intocable.

-No es la forma en que lo diría pero Lady Namikaze tiene razón- concordó con el mensaje Izumi- las armadas de Kumo e Iwa son más avanzadas que la nuestra y vean cómo les fue, Iwa fue hundido aparentemente a una considerable distancia. ¿Cual creen que sea su rango mínimo de ataque?

-Apostaría que pueden disparar esas cosas a nuestro rango de tiro y a menos distancia- estimó Shikaku- no conozco su rango máximo pero cálculo que debe de rondar entre los quince y veinte kilómetros. Lo que no se, es como puedan apuntar a una distancia tan elevada.

-Cada vez que creemos que tenemos información suficiente de ellos, nos salen con algo nuevo- mencionó Ibiki cruzándose de brazos- no sólo están sus acorazados, esas máquinas voladoras….. Si no están en nuestro rango de tiro, podrían atacarnos con globos de agua helada esperando que nos de pulmonía …. Y tendrían éxito en la misión.

-He sabido de máquinas similares existentes en el País de la Nieve- mencionó Hiruzen recordando uno de los informes de Jiraiya- pero esas máquinas ni por asomó se acercan a su capacidad.

Un chunin entró corriendo, un espía acababa de enviar un mensaje encriptado vía radial dando un informe que era de vital importancia, segundos después llegaba otro alegando lo mismo.

La Uchiha tomó uno y no leyo, abriendo los ojos de forma desorbitada, lo que no pasó desapercibido nada nadie. Momentos después, leía el otro informe y repetía su reacción, se lo paso a Shikaku y después a Ibiki, reaccionando ambos de la misma manera.

-¿Que sucede Hokage sama?- preguntó el Sandaime a la Godaime, respondiendo el director de I.T en su lugar.

-Si el otro informe dice lo mismo, aparentemente en represalia, Uzu destruyó el centro de Kumo y el de Iwa con un sólo disparo de un jutsu de esas raras invocaciones.

La sala se lleno de miedo, lo mismo sucedia en los palacios de Ozai, Lao y Ursa, habían aprendido por la mala que no debieron provocar a la deidad suprema.

 **Omake.**

 **Konoha, esa misma mañana.**

Koharu Utatane estaba regando su pequeño jardín en el patio de su casa, la anciana ex consejera era junto a Danzō y a Homura, de los miembros del consejo civil que peor se tomaron el hecho de que Hiruzen los haya votado. Tanto que había conspirado y tramado amanzanado poder, sólo para que en un tris le fuera arrebatado.

Rumiaba su pena cuando oyó un murmullo y vio a uno de los ANBU de su compañero de crimen caer muerto con un boquete donde debía estar el corazón asustandose terriblemente.

Momentos después, Ayeka llegaba a escena cubierta de sangre calmando a la anciana pues ella era uno de sus ANBU elite.

-Al menos de ustedes se hace una- mencionó con desdén por el género masculino- esperó que haya muerto el o los causantes de forma lenta y dolorosa.

-Lo harán- mencionó antes de arrancarle las piernas a la altura de más rodillas usando una katana en llamas. Debido a ello además sufria la vieja un terrible dolor con la cauterización de su herida.

-Con que tramando para traer a mi hermano a esta pocilga y usarlo para derrocar a Zuko- dijo enojada la ANBU a la conmocionada vieja que trató de arrastrarse por su vida, dejar d detener brazos por ser estos cortados a la altura del hombro ayudaria a ralentizar su escape.

-Eres una… traidora- escupí apenas la vieja, el dolor le dificultaba pensar y respirar.

Y ayudado a agudizar el dolor, le clavó en partes no vitales y vitales, (con excepción de su cabeza y corazón) su arma, causándole mucho dolor.

Entonces fue cuando creyo conveniente usar su verdadera forma, dejando en shock a la anciana, Danzō fue infiltrado y aparentemente jamás lo sabría.

-Que tu muerte sea lenta- deseo la deidad del infierno mientras colocaba un altar con las pruebas documentadas de los abusos cometidos por ella y algunos de los que ayudó a cometer sobre todo a Danzō.

Faltaba ver cuantos días faltaban para que le encontrarán a ella, a Homura o dieran con las bases dentro de Konoha que previamente destruyó.

Con Danzō en alta mar en un frente que jamás ganaría, era hora de despedazar a RAIZ al fin, la justicia por fin llegaba a aquellos que Danzō había perjudicado.

##

 **Amegakure.**

El camino Deva en el que Nagato solía usar como su cuerpo principal tuvo una suerte de contracción, Nagato fue llenado de una sensación de Paz, lo mismo que Konan, quien miro a su amigo algo extrañada.

-¿Sentiste eso?- preguntó ella.

El pelirrojo sólo asintió antes de hablar.

-Hubiera parecido que los Dioses hicieron justicia en persona para nosotros- mencionó casualmente pero añadió frunciendo el seño- muy tarde a mi parecer.

La pelimorada asintió de acuerdo, sobre todo porque la imagen de Danzō llegó a su mente.

 **Y corte.**

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **¿Lo narre bien?**

 **Como verán, sigo sus sugerencias, originalmente iba a alternar la batalla con las últimas escenas de la excursión, pero mejor decidí narrarla completa y agregarle el omake.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	38. La calma antes de la tormenta

**La calma antes de la tormenta.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review**

 **Lyon**

Es el acrónimo de Land Of Sun. Gracias, típicamente subo ahora los capítulos o el domingo o el Lunes, para que no ande revisando diario.

 **MetricaUchiha**

¿Mas vale pedir perdón que permiso? Te diré algo, habló a tu favor que de menos si contestaste con la verdad y en seguida, sólo por eso ye doy mi autorización SI me das el crédito y subes cada capítulo sin los teclados y completos, que dividir el capítulo uno en tres...

 **Zafir09**

Gracias bro, ya andamos en la recta final, esperó leerte hasta ella.

 **Invitado**

El mínimo son cuarto mil quinientos y seis mil el promedio, he hecho un par de más de ocho….. Y casi siempre tardo una semana. Aunque este fic oficialmente no tiene fecha de salida.

 **Darkned159**

Que bueno que eres de los que amo la batalla naval.

 **Ghost Strench04**

Contra Uzu aún no, pero se moverá en el futuro inmediato.

 **Invitado 2**

Gracias….. Anda, vuelve a darle a Soul of ninja su oportunidad...

 **Ccsakuraforever.**

Tanks mi amiga. Ya veremos que ocurre

 **Virus pirata**

Como bien lo dices, para Arcelia fue una demostración de lo que le espera a quien le desafía, en ese sentido ella y Medea son iguales, ya sea por medio de Escila, Cetus y Caribdis o de un mega acorazado el mensaje es el mismo, meterse con ellas por mar es la peor estupidez que se te pudo ocurrir.

 **Invitado 3.**

Spolier alert, la siguiente saga ocurre enteramente en el mundo pokemon.

 **Enjeru Hijshikina J-San.**

No, Nagato aún no se dara a conocer, pero creeme, no será bonito de ver cuando ocurra.

 **Comenzamos.**

 **Mundo shinobi dos días después del ataque a Uzu.**

La noticia de la aplastante victoria de Uzu sobre tres armadas que la atacaron al mismo tiempo dejó en shock total a la gran mayoría de los feudales y demás personas alrededor del mundo. En Yukigakure, la aldea Shinobi fortalecida de Kouzuki, su líder temporal, la bella Fubuki veía lógico, igual que su señora en la capital del país, el resultado. Aún recordaban cuando Doto haciendo alarde de fuerza amenazó a Sachiko con bombardear Ópalo por haberse entrometido usando sus dirigibles. Los ocho vehículos fueron derribados por un helicóptero Apache que lo hizo ver en verdad fácil, poniendo rojo de ira al tirano al ver que una mujer poseía semejante máquina.

Al final, la nueva feudal había obtenido de su alianza los planos para crear aviones y helicópteros más lentos no aptos para el combate, de cualquier forma, no es como si ella quisiera volverse una nación belicista.

Igualmente la hermosura de ojos jade que Kiri tenía por Mizukage y Yue **(ejemplo soy princesa) [ME VALE YUE],** habían obtenido un acuerdo similar al recibir planos de botes rápidos y de ferry más eficientes.

En Suna, la noticia tuvo su impacto positivo para Cocodrilo, ya que Joseki el equivalente a Danzō en su aldea se había ido cansado de echar abajo todo intento del Kazekage por hacer una alianza en verdad sólida con la feudal. Pero ahora, con el miedo que esos aviones y barcos metieron en sus consejos, el Escorpion de Suna se tuvo que tragar el coraje de ver que al fin el ex jinchuriki se salía con la suya y acordaba enviar un embajador a Suna (Kuvira) a negociar un tratado en forma entre Uzu y Suna. Y de paso, ya que las cosas habían mejorado, traer a sus sobrinos a casa.

#######

 **Ame, base secreta de Akatsuki.**

Konan, Nagato y Tobi que era en realidad Obito Uchiha, leian el informe de Shikaku, el cual habían logrado extraer de Konoha, sumado a la grabación obtenida por los Zetsu espías en Iwa y Kumo en las flotas que perecieron les dieron una idea aún más clara, del calibre del enemigo que estaban enfrentando. Sencillamente el Kyubi de momento era intocable, la buena nueva es que si ellos no podían hacer nada para tenerlo, probablemente el Equipo Hanabi estaría en las mismas.

-Nos dedicaremos a capturar a los Biju que ellos aún no tienen- ordenó Obito- y ya veremos luego cómo manejaremos al Equipo Hanabi.

Sus esbirros asintieron en compresión, de momento sería para ellos un suicidio ir a dar pelea a Uzu como lo habían planeado, así que deberían estar atentos y ver si podían atraparlo estando fuera en una misión y sin y sus molestos hermanos.

########

 **Mundo pokémon, Ciudad Endrino, sexto día de la excursión, día de el ataque a Uzu.**

Naruto y Hinata estaban teniendo una cita para conocerse mejor, Anko y Gisele vieron que la ojiperla se había enamorado de su novio y por ello, le sugirieron a Naruto darle oportunidad. Gran parte de la mañana se habían divertido haciendo deportes de montaña, Snowboard para ser específicos, deporte que logró dominar rápidamente la kunoichi de cabello negro azulado. Justo ahora, estaban afuera de café tomando Té, bollos de canela y galletas de jengibre teniendo a Hana Hyuga, Hiashi y Hanabi como mirones en un rinconcito del establecimiento , al igual que a Goliat y a Clement.

-Hacen bonita pareja- mencionaba el guardián del encinar mientras escogía unas galletas del menú de postres.

-Si, mi hermano es un suertudo- concordaba el dios de las Tierras continentales, tras tomar un buen trago de su café en ebullición.

"¿Tiene el hocico de asbesto?" se preguntaban varios al ver que ni se inmutaba por tomar café a esa temperatura, caso contrario de su hermano que soplaba a su Té para tomarlo.

-Delicado- decía haciendo pulla el tipo tierra.

-No soy Karura para caer en tus provocaciones- se defendió hábilmente el dios del espacio tiempo que era la verdadera habilidad del pokemon.

-Ano… Naruto kun- decía jugando con el dobladillo de su falda la ojiperla, ya era el crepúsculo y por ello en la ciudad estaban con ropa un poco más formal para la cita, no iban de traje y vestido de noche, pero en fachas tampoco andaban- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante mi Tsuki Hime- decía el Uzuki, haciendo suspirar de ternura a las Hyuga y hacer rodar los ojos a los machos alfa mirones.

-Me he preguntado ¿Cómo es que el odio a Konoha no te ha cegado?- quiso sacarse su duda.

Hinata era en opinión de los dioses pokemon, Arceus incluida, un ser de virtud y pureza creada para ser el avatar de Izanagi en esta tierra, si no era así, estaba claro que perdió a tan maravilloso ángel de su custodia y este había sido arrojado a la tierra. Sin importar que, jamás albergó ella el más leve atisbo de odio hacia su padre o hermana, incluso Neji no fue blanco de siquiera un pensamiento de esa naturaleza.

Sin embargo, Hinata creía que de estar en las mismas que los mellizos Uzumaki- Uzuki, quizás y ella se habría ido por la senda del odio, como lo estuvo Asami y como seguía en ella Sasuke.

El príncipe meditó un poco la respuesta, pues quería ser lo más claro y verás posible .

-Porque aprendí a perdonar y dejar ir. Confieso que llegué a odiar a Minato Namikaze, a Kushina Uzumaki y a Kakashi Hatake como no tienes idea, a ellos los responsabilice de todo lo malo que he había sucedido, sin embargo, aprendí que odiarlos de esa forma en realidad sólo me dañaba a mi mismo.

Por ello, aprendí a soltar las cosas y a perdonar a quien lo merecía. Asami jamás fue alguien a quien odiase por ejemplo ,porque ella fue víctima al igual que yo de las circunstancias. Por ello, de los antes mencionados y mi padre biológico, sólo el Yondaime se ganó mi perdón. El vio que pecó de ingenuo y me suplicó perdón y me deseó suerte en mi vida. En contraste a mi madre biológica y el pedazo de imbécil que le queda de sus alumnos que creen que olvidar que eso sucedió es lo mejor para el Asunto. No les guardó rencor alguno….. Pero jamás voy a perdónalos.- terminó su explicación.

Hana y su esposo oyeron todo y asintieron en comprensión, El perdón era algo que debía de darse cuando había arrepentimiento sincero por los errores cometidos, ni el difunto Sanin, Kushina o Kakashi se habían arrepentido de sus acciones y antes que eso, por lo que sabía Hiashi, incluso Kushina estuvo de acuerdo con el plan de Jiraiya de haber funcionado. Tomar a Naruto, borrar su memoria y hacerlo amarla a sus ojos y a los de la mayoría de los que oyeron eso en Konoha les pareció una abominación, habían deshonrado el sacrificio de Minato y se arrepintieron varios de forma seria y sincera. Por ello vieron de mal modo a la Namikaze decir que de haber funcionado las cosas se hubieran compuesto.

En verdad que había sido muy buena respuesta la de Naruto. La única parte que seguía molestando a ambos, más a el patriarca que a su esposa, era que su hija debía de compartir a Naruto con una diosa y una jounin adulta que eran la antítesis de su hija, confiadas, valientes y asertivas. Sería una verdadera prueba para su hija que el príncipe siguiera interesado en ella.

Por su lado, la ojiperla sólo deseaba ganarse un espacio en el corazón del Uzuki, sin saber que lentamente lo estaba logrando.

##########

 **Ciudad Trigal, último día de excursión.**

Hoy que era el último día de estadía en el mundo pokémon, la gran mayoría de los estudiantes y los shinobi nacidos en el mundo shinobi eran los más tristes por regresar a casa. A la Senju prácticamente le vetaron del casino por desfalco en cada visita que le hacía, por lo que prácticamente Dan y los demás tuvieron que sacarla a rastras de ahí.

Igualmente Anko sentía una profunda nostalgia por regresar a su mundo. Volver a su adolescencia fue en verdad una bella experiencia, sobre todo porque ahora pudo gozarla en compañía de su novio de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Igualmente le costó, pero Hinata logró convencer al reacio de Hiashi por aceptar su relación con el príncipe, siendo el hecho de que nadie dijo nada de Neji teniendo a Karin y a Ranchera como novias, el principal argumento para permitir esa relación. Hablando del grupo, la Uzumaki y sus familiares parecían contrabandistas debido a la gran cantidad de rollos de almacenamiento que llevaban en sus cosas, bayas, medicinas, tecnología y otras cosas, que pensaban llevar como recuerdo.

-Mamá, ¿Es necesario que lleves eso y así?- preguntaba con pena Neji al señalar una caja para materiales muy delicados que contenía el premio de la más bella de la playa ganado en ciudad Olivo. Su madre al final de cuentas era una mujer y le llenaba el ego saber que estando Tsume fue capaz de vencerle.

-Si, muy necesario Neji- decía la Hyuga.

Se encontraban todos afuera de un hotel donde fueron pasando las noches cuando estuvieron en las cercanías de la ciudad más populosa en Johto, en este momento, los autobuses hacían revisión de rutina para antes de partir mientras que todos revisaban que no les faltara algún recuerdo referente a su viaje, pues al menos los nacidos del mundo shinobi, sabían que en su mayoría no regresaría de nuevo en mucho tiempo.

-Me cae de madres que voy a extrañar Johto- decía Tayuya tras comprobar que su fotografía enmarcada recibiendo un reconocimiento al valor al detener a ese ladronzuelo, no viniera en su rollo de almacenaje.

-Lenguaje Tayu- decía a modo de regañó su progenitora que también sentía nostalgia.

-Bueno, todo lo bueno debe terminar- suspiro Temari, ella había pasado los últimos dos días en concursos pokémon haciéndose amiga de un par de coordinadoras, ser ella misma sin ser Temari la hija del Kazekage y que por ello estuviera rodeada de lamebotas sería algo que extrañaría.

Igualmente Gaara y Shukaku que tenía en su espacio mental el diploma por "el fuerte" que construyeron ella y los demás.

" **Hay que preguntar si podemos volver más seguido"** sugería la Tanuki que ansiaba repetir la experiencia.

"Eso sólo si mi tío Cocodrilo está de acuerdo" le daba un motivo para que quizá esta fuera su única visita.

" **Tienes razón"** concordó **"pero nada perdemos con intentar"**.

Y así, tras media hora todos abordaron los autobuses y de ahí a un área no poblada para regresar. Los hermanos de Naruto habían revisado sus pendientes, las cosas aparentemente marchaban en orden, así que se podían ir con tranquilidad, lo que no era el caso, pues realmente las cosas iban a complicarse en el mundo Pokemon.

#####

 **Al día siguiente Ciudad Petalia.**

En la mansión de Giovanni que tenía en la región de Hoenn, el ex líder del equipo Rocket y sus aliados regresaban de lamerse las heridas debido a lo ocurrido en el Pilar Celeste. Desde hacía algunos años, varios de los otrora temidos grupos criminales habían ido notando el patrón y relación de estos robos, porque las policías de sus respectivas regiones jamás lo vieron escapaba a su comprensión, pero bueno, las cosas habían escalado hasta un punto de inflexión bastante crítico.

-¿Donde esta Aníbal?- preguntó Helio a J apenas los líderes del grupo llegaron al sitio, Magno sacudió triste su cabeza, que en el pasado fueran rivales no impidió que una vez que sus organizaciones se desmantelaron, se volvieran grandes amigos, la muerte del ex líder del equipo Aqua fue particularmente dolorosa para él.

Sin embargo, el líder sacó una esfera verde, similar a las desaparecidas Esfera Roja y esfera Azul, y se la entregó a Helio que la colocó en un contenedor diseñado para que no fuera detectada la esfera.

-Causaron un gran alboroto- dijo a modo de saludo Blaine el líder de Gimnasio en Isla Canela- la destrucción del Pilar salió en todas las noticias.

-Algo supe- dijo sarcástico Giovanni- como también la paliza que ese intento de Equipo Rocket se llevó en Jotho.

Hablando de temas delicados, el surgimiento de un equipo Rocket en Alola y otro que merodea las regiones de Kanto y Jotho eran un tema sensible para él. El verdadero propósito del Equipo Original era ayudar a la pacificación. Giovanni pensó que si había un villano contra el cual luchar, la convulsa región de donde era nativo dejaría de lado sus conflictos internos y haría un frente común por vencerlo. Lo que sucedió al final de cuentas.

Tanto los atentados que algunos supervivientes de la organización de menor rango, hicieron en Jotho tratando de reactivar la banda como estos últimos ya nada tenían que ver con él, algo claro con lo último pues desde la derrota del equipo en Jhoto hacía ya ocho años, hasta ahora era un lapso de tiempo bastante holgado como para que todos acertadamente dedujeran que Él nada tenía que ver con esas apariciones. Que se llamarán Neo equipo Rocket también ayudó a liberarlo de esas sospechas.

-Este es el primer objeto sacro que la señora Archer no logra obtener- señaló Helio- así que sólo podemos conjeturar que trata de hacer reuniendo tesoros sagrados.

-No es por coleccionarlos- mencionó serio J- claramente desea algo con los dioses, son muchas de sus reliquias en un sólo lugar.

-¿Controlarlos?- preguntó Magno con duda.

-Esperó que no- mencionó Giovanni- tu mejor que nadie sabe lo bien que resulta tratar de hacer eso.

El aludido sólo asintió, cuando erróneamente trató de controlar a Groudon con la esfera Azul, la deidad enfurecida salió a devastar Hoenn causando terribles terremotos y provocando una inclemente ola de calor. Se necesitó de la intervención de Rayquaza que fue despertado por el hijo de Norman uno de los más hábiles líderes de su región para detener la pelea que terminaron teniendo los mellizos tierra y océano debido a que Anibal cometió su mismo error.

No sabían que en realidad, Groudon enfureció porque ponerle esa esfera y ordenarle así, era para él una afrenta directa de su hermana, lo mismo ocurrió con Kyogre.

Cuando la deidad del océano salió de esa profunda caverna abisal, las ciudades costeras de Hoenn como Oromar, Azulia y Calagua estuvieron apunto de ser tragadas por el mar.

Se necesitó la voz de la razón de su hermano mayor para hacerles entender que ambos eran inocentes del supuesto ultraje siendo los humanos ignorantes y codiciosos los únicos responsables.

Por eso, era que Él y Aníbal fueron de los primeros en ser reclutados por Giovanni y J al notar que quizá alguien intentaba repetir su antiguo plan a una mayor escala.

Y dado que en las reliquias perdidas estaba un objeto relacionado a Giratina, cuyo único rival en poder era su propia madre…. El ex líder del equipo Magma solía tener pesadillas donde la diosa oscura barría ciudades completas usando su hiperrayo.

-Eso no es lo único de lo que debemos preocuparnos- señaló la doctora Encina llegando de súbito a la reunión- como ha ido ocurriendo, se han tendido avistamientos al azar de los dioses mismos, Giratina fue vista en las ruinas de la necrópolis construida en su honor, la que se dice que es la entrada a la Dimensión distorsión.

Así mismo logre sacarle a Kukui el hecho de que, aparentemente Lusamine Archer planea algo relacionado a las ruinas en su región.

Todos se quedaron meditando la información traída por una de sus colegas más valiosas en esta investigación. Las ruinas de Alola de acuerdo a las leyendas locales eran prehumanas, siempre habían existido en la región desde antes de que el hombre o los pokemon arribaran a esas tierras. De hecho se decía que los guardianes Tapu, Lunaleo y Solsaleo eran guardianes de algo muy importante para Arceus, ya que después de Sihon era la región donde era más frecuente tener avistamientos de ella.

Abonando un poco a los misterios que envolvían a los pokemon desde hacía una década, los legendarios de Alola eran los únicos que no habían desaparecido. Sus avistamientos seguían siendo igual de frecuentes, a diferencia de las otras deidades .

Groudon por ejemplo había sido visto una vez más en el interior de ese volcán en Hoenn, pero cuando un grupo fue a tratar de investigar, el había desaparecido, coincidiendo su avistamiento con el de Palkia y Giratina.

-Pero ¿Porqué ahora?- se cuestionó J en voz alta- ¿Cree que tenga relación con esos incidentes de la última década ,Profesora?.

La especialista en Pokémon meditó su respuesta, algo le decía que era así, sin embargo…..

-Sin toda la data, me es imposible dar una respuesta contundente- dio su punto de vista y tras dejar claro ese detalle añadió- sin embargo, no me queda la menor duda que ese pokemon raro y el "Ninetales" - entrecomillo la bella profesora- vario color están relacionados a sus últimos avistamientos. Es demasiada coincidencia.

####

 **Arrecipolis, región de Hoenn.**

-Rápido, rápido- apuró Lusamine a los médicos de su fundación mientras en una camilla era bajada de un helicóptero.

La subdirectora de su fundación se encontraba en un estado crítico, producto de recibir un placaje a toda potencia de un Milotic compañero de Aníbal.

Los normalmente pacíficos pokemon habían roto su pacto de no agredir a un humano que los lastimara debido al contexto de la situación.

Lusamine había previsto que quizá Rayquaza no fuera tan cooperativo y por ello, llevó un equipo diseñado para contener al dios para someterlo.

Infortunadamente, uno de sus trabajadores encargados de manipular los cañones Iónicos que pensaba usar, creyó que librarse del ex líder del desaparecido equipo Aqua sería beneficioso para la humanidad.

Así que tras matar al ex pseudo terrorista, su pokemon enfureció y atacó al de Wicke y después a ella, dejándola gravemente herida, se necesitó sacar la pokebola de los fríos dedos del finado ex dirigente para detener a su fiel compañeros.

Para la fortuna de los demás, varios miembros del equipo Galaxia lograron llegar a los cañones y deshabilitarlos, obligando con esa acción y con la captura de la esfera verde lograda por J, a la retirada de la rubia y sus hombres dejando a la alianza de los ex criminales con un amargo sabor de boca en su victoria, teniendo que huir del lugar debido a que los combates y el cañón debilitaron la estructura, teniendo todos que huir por su vida, no quedando de otra que abandonar al cuerpo de Aníbal para que el pilar se convirtiera en su tumba.

-¡MALDITOS!- externo su furia golpeando el muro de la entrada una vez que la belleza de anteojos fue llevada a la sala de urgencias para salvarle la vida.

Hace ocho años creyó que sus planes para mejorar al mundo darían resultados fácilmente, pero no era el caso.

Tras obtener algunas reliquias sacras, creyó que sólo sería cuestión de dejar que el algoritmo de su satélite diera positivo a la deidad que fuera compatible con un objeto sacro, ir por ella, someterla y después, simplemente usar en el santuario la llave a la ultra dimensión y ahí usar la caja de Pandora y moldear su visión del mundo perfecto. Pero nada le había salido como quería.

No sólo Giratina, Dialga y Palkia no volvieron a ser vistos en Alola en sus muy ocasionales pero existentes avistamientos. Al tratar de localizar al menos a la deidad oscura en el Mundo distorsión, la dimensión no mostraba señal alguna de actividad. Había invertido mucho tiempo, investigaciones y esfuerzos para abrir un pequeño portal para dejar sensores en ese mundo y durante un tiempo daban lecturas de las actividades de la diosa. Pero súbitamente eso término aproximadamente a dos años de colocar los sensores.

Hace una década también comenzó a notar que otros dioses comenzaron a moverse erráticamente, tratando de aprovechar la situación, tras pagarle a Jade Chan nuevamente para que ahora, consiguiera las reliquias de Regigigas y las de Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres, intento entonces usar a uno de esos dioses . Pero la tan aleatoria frecuencia y ubicación con la que se dejaron ver le impidió avanzar en su plan.

Siendo la repentina desaparición de todas las deidades el colmo del asunto.

-Mi señora, sólo es un retraso temporal - consoló o al menos hizo el intento Fabio.

-Lo sé, sólo que esta vez la victoria nos pudo salir cara- mencionó la rubia viendo a través del cristal a los médicos tratando de salvarle la vida a su subdirectora.

-Si tan sólo los dioses no se hubieran metido en el agujero de donde no han salido- musitó el tercer al mando de la fundación- a donde se hayan ido, no nos es posible alcanzarlos.

Y el golpe de inspiración la llevó a creer dar con la respuesta de donde estaban esas deidades a la rubia millonaria. Quizá y por algún motivo se refugiaron en la Ultra dimensión, si era así, tan sencillo como ir su región y obligar a Solsaleo y a Lunaleo a abrir el pasaje a Ultropolis, y una vez ahí, sus sueños al fin se harían realidad.

#########

 **Región de Kanto, Ciudad Celeste.**

En las ruinas de la que fue en antaño la base de operaciones más grande del Equipo Rocket en Kanto, el reboot del mismo trabajaba a marchas forzadas para devolverle el esplendor a la antigua sede que ciertamente vio días mejores. Cassidy y Butch los fundadores del Neo team Rocket de Kanto estaban en una videoconferencia con Plumeria y Guzmán, los líderes del risible Team Skull

-Entonces supones que hay muchos bienes valiosos ahi- mencionó la líder del Neo team Rocket- no garantizas que existan.

-No lo garantizo- admitió Guzmán- pero si no fuera cierto que existen ¿Porque Lusamine Archer está invirtiendo una fuerte suma económica para tratar de abrir un portal a la necrópolis en la mítica Ultra dimensión?

-Buen punto- concordó Bucht- y ya que necesitas que los zoquetes que siguen a Domino en tu región estén al margen mientras haces el trabajo, nuestro precio sube- mencionó lo último con malicia.

-¿Que tanto?- preguntó Plumeria indignada.

-Sesenta, cuarenta- mencionaron a coro los líderes de Kanto.

-Bien, entonces vengan lo antes posible- aceptó Guzmán de mala gana- sólo no fallen.

La comunicación se cortó y cada organización se puso a trabajar en el golpe para robar la llave a la Ultra dimensión. Ni Lusamine ni los demás sabian que estaban a punto de enfrentarse a un mal sin precedente.

 **Omake.**

 **Sexto día de excursión, Ciudad Endrino, Posada Reina de las nieves.**

En muy pocas ocasiones el príncipe Uzuki había tenido tantas ganas de gritar de alegría siendo esta una de esas veces, la cita con la ojiperla había salido a pedir de boca y por eso subía a su habitación en el hotel a cambiarse para ir con sus amigos a una noche de chicos a festejar el nuevo compromiso del Uzuki.

Naruto entró a su habitación, se quitó los zapatos, el pantalón, etcétera y se metió al baño a darse una ducha.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que se vistió y fue a un karaoke con Daisuke , Idate y Blake a festejar tanto su compromiso con la ojiperla, como el del Charmeleon con Diana, relación que sólo ellos no aceptaban que existía. Por lo que pasado un rato, fue a dormir como los demás a su habitación de hotel, mañana se irían y prefiera quedarse a visitar temprano el parque para ver a los Leyba recolectar el néctar de las flores para alimentarse.

El genin entró a su habitación y se tensó al notar a alguien ahí.

-!Sal a la luz o no respondo!- amenazó con firmeza el Uzuki, su entrenamiento shinobi salía a relucir en este momento, lo que fuera que tratarán de hacer con él, no lo llevarían a buen término.

La persona salió a la luz sorprendiendo al ojiazul pues era Zatanna.

Ella simplemente dio un paso hacia Naruto mientras lo apoyaba contra la pared.

-¿Zatanna? **-** Dijo nerviosamente el príncipe mientras un aroma a frutas tropicales llenaba la habitación. Ella presionó suavemente sus labios contra los suyos. Él estaba sorprendido. Luego cedió al beso, y lo profundizó hasta un punto en el que era muy apasionado. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la acercó más a él. Podía sentir la presión de su polla contra su coño. Ella gimió por lo duro que era. Él comenzó a besarla suavemente en el cuello. Ella gimió suavemente. Sintió que su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad: estar con él y no ser rechazada. Si bien sabía que Naruto no lo amaba, al menos quería que su primera vez fuera con el. Naruto sabía del enamoramiento de Zatanna hacia él, después de todo, no era denso en esos temas,sencillamente no se habían dado las cosas, como mencioné antes, en su sociedad en sexo no era un tabú, por ello, de tener una amiga con derechos, habría elegido a Zatanna, de no estar ella enamorada de él. Simplemente no quería lastimarla dándole una falsa esperanza. Eso y su promesa de guardarse a Gisele habían contribuido a ese hecho.

-Se que no me amas, pero al menos déjame tenerte así- le dijo ella con mucho deseo y amor- te pido que al menos seamos amantes.

-¿Segura que es lo que quieres?- preguntó Naruto seriamente- eres una de mis mejores amigas, no quiero lastimarte dándote falsas esperanzas.

-Me he resignado al hecho de que lo nuestro no puede ser- decía con un tono triste la pelirrosa- al menos así, puedo estar en cierta forma contigo.- luego usó un tono seductor y pícaro- además seamos honestos, ya no aguantó esa picazón y se que al menos me deseas, así que…¿Porque no satisfacer nuestras necesidades? Es un ganar ganar.

Naruto por respuesta la tomó en estilo nupcial mientras la llevaba a su cama. Ella lo besó apasionadamente mientras la llevaba a su habitación. Él la acostó en su cama. Ella se quitó la camisa y comenzó a besarlo suavemente en su pecho. Rápidamente se deshizo de la camisa que bloqueaba su camino hacia sus pechos. Él simplemente contempló su sujetador blanco de encaje que apenas y podía contener sus más que generosos pechos. Rápidamente lo descartó mientras comenzaba a chupar su seno izquierdo. Ella gimió cuando hundió su cara más profundamente en sus montañas. Él rodeó su pezón con su lengua mientras cambiaba al pecho derecho. Ella gimió sin parar en la forma en que se sintió, así que decidió usar ese truco que su madre le enseñó y haciendo uso de su chakra canalizó un poco a sus pechos. Mientras seguía así, un gusto muy dulce como miel comenzó a llenarle la boca, al ver de soslayo su otros pecho, notó como un líquido transparente lentamente caía de él.

-ventaja de ser tipo planta- decía la joven con orgullo- espero que mi néctar sea de tu agrado.

-Es delicioso- mencionó con lujuria el Uzuki mientras amasaba su otro pecho- lo más adictivo que he probado en mi vida.

Siguió bebiendo de la miel de su amante y de pronto se detuvo y besó sus labios. Ella sintió que él se lamía la parte inferior de su labio, como si estuviera rogando por entrar. Exploró todo el espacio en su boca con su lengua dándole a probar su propio néctar .Se detuvo para admirar, su largo cabello rosa suelto y su mini falda negra con medias a juego y zapatillas blancas le hacían lucir muy sexy y mientras le miraba , sus manos bajaban hacia su falda. Él tiró ligeramente de ella mientras levantaba las caderas de Zatanna para ayudarla a que se la quitara. Sus labios besaron suavemente su estómago hasta que bajó a su ropa interior. Él sacó con sus dientes sus bragas y se encontró cara a cara con su coño. Con avidez deslizó su lengua dentro de ella. La tipo planta gimió ruidosamente cuando sintió su lengua explorar su coño. Él deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella.

-¡Ah, Naruto!- gritó cuando comenzó a entrar y salir con los dedos. Él insertó otro dedo en ella.

-¡Naruto, no pares!- ella demando mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello rubio para jalarlo más cerca de ella. La lengua del rubio comenzó a rodear su clítoris. Los gritos de placer de Zatanna salian de ella tan fácilmente…

-¡Naruto! ¡Me corro!- dijo entre gemidos la pokechica. Sus jugos se dispararon la boca de su amante mientras lamía cada gota de sus jugos que tenían un gusto similar a un licor de fruta suave.

Tras beber hasta la última gota de esa delicia líquida Naruto colocó en la entrada íntima de su amante su miembro.

-Zatanna , ¿estás segura de que quieres o hacer esto?-preguntó en voz baja mientras la miraba a los ojos. -Naruto, es lo que deseo más que nada en este mundo- aseguró ella mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante rubio. Lentamente entró en ella ahogando un gemido cuando sintió sus apretadas paredes. Ella gritó de dolor cuando lo sintió dentro de ella.

-tranquila no voy hacerte daño- le dijo mientras parecía triste, sabiendo que la había lastimado en ese momento.

-Solo hazlo, Naruto- lo alentó en voz baja. Lentamente comenzó a empujar dentro de ella. La joven sintió que el dolor desaparecía rápidamente y comenzó a gemir de placer. Él comenzó a acelerar el ritmo una vez que comenzó a escucharla gemir.

-Naruto, más rápido- dijo seductoramente en su oído mientras inconscientemente liberaba sus feromonas que tenían un aroma frutal intenso. Él la obedeció cuando fue más rápido debtro de ella.

-¡Ah, Naruto más duro!- Gritó mientras envolvía con sus deliciosos muslos a las caderas de su amante para ayudarlo a acelerar el paso. Él obedeció rápidamente, sus gemidos pronto se convirtieron en gritos de placer y le encantó a Naruto ver su rostro inundado de placer y lujuria.

\- ¡Ah, Naruto! ¡Ya Me vengo!- gritó Zatanna cuando lo sintió entrar profundamente dentro de ella.

-Zatanna -gritó mientras derramaba su semilla en ella. Ella se corrió en su polla y él gimió de placer cuando se apartó de ella para dejar que su orgasmo pasara.

-Naruto, te amo- dijo dulcemente la sub tipo fantasma sin aliento mientras yacía a su lado a punto de quedarse dormida- no dudes en venir conmigo cuando quieras.

-Es un trato amiga- selló el príncipe su compromiso con su nueva amante mientras se quedaba dormido con la chica en sus brazos.

 **Y corte.**

 **Capítulo de transición, con el cerramos la excursión que como tal era relleno, el freno necesario para mantener el vilo ya que oficialmente entramos a la recta final, con Lusamine y los otros moviéndose en la búsqueda de sus objetivos.**

 **¿Saldrá victoriosa la millonaria? Eso se verá.**

 **También les comentó que posiblemente el fic lo parare todo el mes de octubre debido a que por esas fechas, en mi Fic Soul of Ninja estaré haciendo capítulos largos de al menos ocho mil palabras. Si acomodo Ciertas cosas, no habrá paro, pero sino…. Que conste que les ando avisando con quince días de anticipación.**

 **Así que ya saben ,siguiente saga "El despertar del destructor".**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	39. El nuevo orden

**El nuevo orden.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Zafir09**

Se agradece

 **Lyon**

Adivinaste.

 **Clandestino.**

Gracias por la comprensión.

Y bueno, Idate y Diana si se volvieorn novios. Pero Naruto y Zatanna no lo serán. Pudiera ser en la parte dos….

 **Ccsakuraforever**

Gracias por las porras.

 **Virus pirata**

Jamás he visto como villanos a algunos equipos como el Aqua y el Magma eran antagonistas que tenían buenas intenciones pero que creían que el fin justifica los medios. Con Giovanni es más cosa de tomar la famosa teoría que lo reivindica y usarla.

Sobre lo de el Team Rocket, a leer la siguiente saga y los omakes

 **TXPOK2460**

Gracias y ya veremos

 **Alférez 002**

Veo que entendiste el punto.

 **Kumo dos días después de la contraofensiva de Uzu**.

-¡NO ERES NADIE PARA LLAMARME ASI!- rugió enojada Ursa, señora feudal del País del rayo ante la cámara del consejo general de Kumo. Siendo su interlocutor Kuo, líder de Los magníficos, el grupo que equivaldría a La Compañía de Suna, los Siete Espadachín de Kiri o a los Shichibukai de Uzu.

Kuo estaba dándole su punto de vista sobre la idiotez que fue tratar de invadir Uzu y la mayor que había sugerido Ursa de mandar a toda la flota restante (treinta y dos barcos) y a varios batallones de la aldea a atacarlos. Si la información que reunió en base a esos pescadores del País de las ballenas era verdad, Uzu era capaz de hundir a la mitad de su flota a tal distancia que cuando ellos divisaran las costas del País, ya no serían ni la mitad de acorazados dirigiéndose a ese lugar.

-No he señalado otra cosa que no sea verdad- dijo sin inmutarse en normalmente exaltable shinobi- Esas naves aéreas y sus buques que pueden acatar a veinte kilómetros de distancia nos aniquilarian antes de ver sus costas, sólo un tonto intentaría llevar a cabo una acción suicida como en esta esperando que esta vez tenga un diferente resultado.

-¡Kuo retira el insulto a Ursa sama de inmediato- demandó alguien del consejo shinobi, pero él no hizo caso, antes que eso, de levantó y amago a la feudal con un tanto, helando la sangre a todos ahí.

-Oficialmente considérese derrocada- mencionó el líder a una pálida feudal.

-¡Estas loco!- rugió el consejo de la aldea- !AZULA SAMA VA A MATARNOS A TODOS!.

Un informe llegó y Kuo lo llevó, Azula y Los Magníficos habían tomado el centro del poder en la capital y ella se había legitimado como suprema soberana al alegar que Akatsuki había matado a Ursa que se veía más blanca que cierto sannin pederasta.

-Todo lo que necesitaba saber- dijo Kuo que degolló a la feudal.

Las puertas se cerraron, eran ANBU leales a Kuo, que iban a impedir que el podrido consejo de Kumo escapara y contará la verdad.

-Es hora de que la aldea resurja de las cenizas- sentenció Kuo tras decapitar con su lariat a un miembro de la asociación shinobi que quiso alquilar a Yugito como si fuera una puta barata.

Después de todo, al haber derrocado a su propia madre, la orden de Azula de asesinar por traición a los consejeros era válida ahora, al igual que el nombramiento de Kuo como Raikage, no es que importara, Ursa también lo habría nombrado, la diferencia era que el próximo a llamarse A, confiaba más en las decisiones de su antigua pupila en las artes shinobi que en la cruel y cerrada de mente de su madre.

Como Arcelia prometió, la oportunidad de oro para el golpe de estado se había dado.

#######

 **País de la Tierra, ciudad capital de Ba Sing Se.**

A diferencia de Azula, Toph Beifong amaba a su padre, por ello su rostro tan inteligible ,mientras sus mercenarios entre los que estaban dos miembros del Equipo Hanabi (Épsilon y Omicron) avanzaban por las calles de la ciudad capital, la princesa seguía repitiendo en su mente que era necesario.

La princesa era ciega de nacimiento y había sido puesta al cuidado desde muy joven, a la sombra de Bumi, el hermano menor del Viejo Onoki (y ni tanto, que sólo le lleva diez años, mozuelo no era).

Bumi había visto la capacidad casi innata de la joven para manejar el chakra de elemento Tierra y fuego, adquiriendo a la larga por ensayo y error la habilidad de usar al elemento Metal como si fuera su kekkei genkai. Además, debido a su gran habilidad, la joven había logrado desarrollar una suerte de sonar basado en vibraciones, permitiéndole "ver" su entorno.

Un gran talento y prodigio que era sofocado por la corta visión de su padre. De las cinco grandes naciones, sólo Azula y Zuko venían de una tradición de feudales que tenían el poder físico para sustentar el político. Ni Yue, Lao o Aang lo tenían, dependiendo de sus samurái para defenderlos. Siendo la clara excepción la princesa ciega.

Toph se había enterado que el misógino de su padre abdicaría tras su muerte, dándole el control del País a su primer ministro o a su hijo. Por ello, la princesa marchaba por las calles con su ejército. Amaba a su padre, pero no le perdonaría esa traición y más porque sus cartas para suceder lo, eran lobos con piel de oveja, a su cargo, el país sufriría, si no ¿Porque sin todos los datos disponibles, mandó atacar a espaldas de su padre, el primer ministro Uzu? Cierto que él alegó que siguió el deseo de Lao, el mencionó que ojalá que sus minas de oro y gemas le pertenecieran al País. Interpretando ello como su deseo de conquista, se apresuró a ordenar a Onoki que enviase a la armada a conquistar al país recién fundando con la esperanza de hacer puntos con Lao. Tristemente sacrificó a la mitad de la armada en vano y provocó que la Feudal de el País del Sol pusiera sus ojos en ellos. Y todavía no heredaba el país.

Por ello, no fue difícil convencer a Bumi de planear el golpe, él también lo vio, quitándose la duda al ver que su hermano estaba más furioso porque Akatsuki los trató de chantajear, más que porque el Equipo Hanabi secuestrara a su sobrino. Han era el mundo de Bumi y su hermano lo usó como una pieza desechable.

Para fortuna de los involucrados en el complot, Onoki y sus Dai Shi estaban ocupados luchando contra cuatro de los siete Shichibukai que fueron enviados dos días después de bombardear a Iwa, a las costas del País, a provocar al Tsuchikage.

Funcionó, porque mientras Lance, Reiko, Aníbal y Ash destruían Puerto Níquel, el kage en persona iba a detenerlos, aún cuando Oniki los matara, sería demasiado tarde para que volviera a auxiliar a Lao.

La arrogancia de su padre y la ayuda de Arcelia fueron el factor que ayudó a Toph a moverse para poder derrocar a su papá.

#########

 **Konoha dos semanas después de los golpes de estado simultáneos de Azula y Toph.**

-Parece que nos estamos haciendo viejos a pasos agigantados- decía tras suspirar el Hokage emérito tras terminar de leer el informe que la red de espionaje de la aldea logró reunir. Tanto Toph Beifong como Azula habían logrado ejecutar de forma por demás exitosa sus respectivos golpes de estado y habían impulsado cambios forzosos a sus aldeas shinobi, algunos más forzoso que otros. Por ejemplo, Kuo, ahora fungía como el Raikage dejando a Darui, su segundo al mando en los magníficos, como su nuevo líder. Siendo uno de los cambios para bien. Otro de ellos había sido que un delegado de la aldea trajo junto a un séquito, el cuerpo de Karai Hyuga para ser sepultado en la aldea. Algo que se hizo sin el apoyo de las sobras del clan Hyuga. La sombra del otrora poderoso clan se negó a rendir honor a una mujer de la rama secundaria. Pese a que Karai era un símbolo del cambio de timón en el manejo de la aldea rival, Yojimbo Hyuga, el nuevo líder había dejado más que claro que luego de la "traición" de Konoha hacia ellos, primero muertos antes que darle sepultura en el mausoleo de la antigua rama principal del clan.

"Algo me dice que Itachi podría tener a un compañero Hyuga si avanzan las cosas como lo están haciendo" pensó la Godaime mientras Shikaku hablaba de la nueva situación con el país.

Siendo la abolición de la agresiva política de hurto de líneas de sangre por la que Kumo era tan infame la principal de las acciones que Azula y el nuevo A no iban a tolerar.

Ambos creían a los Kekkei genkai muletas para volver fuerte a su nación. Kumo debía de ser una nación poderosa en base a su propia fuerza shinobi. Como Uzu que no apelaba a línea de sangre alguna para ser considerada por muchos la sexta por orden de aparición, de las grandes potencias shinobi.

Y en opinión extraoficial de A, pensamiento que Mei Terumi, Cocodrilo Sabaku, Bumi el nuevo Tsuchikage y la propia Mikoto tenían, era la más poderosa de las seis y de lejos.

Así que con ese claro ejemplo, feudal y Kage se afanaron a la tarea de fortalecer a Kumo con un arduo régimen shinobi y el mejoramiento de los protocolos de su aldea.

La otra aldea que estrenaba Feudal tenía más problemas que su igual. Azula a diferencia de Toph aún tenía a un Tsuchikage vivo cuando dio su golpe de estado y se vio forzada a luchar contra la oposición de muchos en Iwa, al sustituir a Onoki y poner a su hermano menor al mando.

Así que la dirigente del País tuvo que sitiar diez días a Iwa, cortando sus fuentes de agua potable para darles el mensaje más que claro que ellos eran sus vasallos. Idea que al final la aldea aceptó a regañadientes. Y es que ni Thop o Bumi veían con buenos ojos que Onoki intentará que ella enviara a la otra mitad de la armada a vengar a sus caídos en altamar y en el puerto tras las represalias de Arcelia.

Onoki apenas y salió vivo de su pelea contra Lance y Ash, siendo necesaria la muerte de veinte de los cuarenta y dos Dai Shi que quedaban y de varios batallones ANBU para contener a los cuatro Shichibukai. Lo único que ganaron fue el saber que cuatro de siete Shichibukai eran de nivel S+ de menos. Y que si los rumores eran ciertos, su líder la ex capitana ANBU de Konoha, sería una sólida S++, lo que la volvía la kunoichi viva más poderosa del mundo. Así que nadie en el poder vio muy lógico o siquiera significativo que se tratarán de vengar de una nación que simplemente respondió a una agresión que ellos jamás provocaron.

Mejor dejar las cosas así.

Por ello Onoki hacia el intento descarado de poner aún, a la gente de Iwa en contra de su nuevo Kage. Tristemente para él, la amenaza de la feudal de liquidar la aldea peso más que las ganas de vengar a sus caídos.

-Los tiempos cambian, Sarutobi San- mencionó sonriendo Mikoto- estamos viendo simplemente, como el tiempo marcha sin miramiento alguno. Aún recuerdo cuando Zuko era un bebé de brazos y era la encargada de cuidarlo en las misiones D cuando Ozai sama y Hiromi sama iban a una cita a la ópera en la capital. Y ahora, mi querido Zuko es el gobernante de la nación.

-Pero hay algo raro en esto- mencionó el Nara- ¿Porque Arcelia Uzuki enviaría a los Shichibukai a provocar a Onoki. Parecería que la nueva feudal del País del Rayo y la del País del Sol, habían acordado previamente esa situación.

-No iras a decir que la Feudal del País del Sol planeó que sus costas tratarán de ser tomadas- decía Takuma algo mosqueado por el Asunto- o que también orquestó la sorpresa que encontramos hace más de dos semanas.

El concejal shinobi hacía referencia a los gritos de pánico que la ama de llaves de la anciana Koharu profirió cuando al ir a hacer la limpieza diaria, la halló o bueno, encontró lo que quedó de ella, su cabeza y el cuerpo parcialmente disuelto producto de un muy potente ácido.

Así que viendo si al fin, los viejos rencores contra el antiguo consejo shinobi, serían saciados, los ANBU fueron a casa de cada miembro de la asociación. Encontrando en casi cada ocasión, una escena dantesca. La familia Haruno había sido una excepción porque si bien si odiaban a Naruto, jamás tuvieron una mala palabra o intención hacia él, también ayudó a que Gisele les perdonara, que ellos junto a Teuchi, eran los únicos concejales honestos del extinto consejo civil.

Y si, el dueño de Ichiraku no supo de la masacre a sus ex compañeros hasta que alguien fue a ver si él y su hija estaban bien.

También estaba el hecho de la desaparición de Danzō y de la masacre perpetrada a las instalaciones de la "Extinta" Raiz. En las bases dentro de la aldea, unas diez bien escondidas, la gran mayoría de los shinobi encontrados estaban muertos. Hubo sobrevivientes en las bases si, pero realmente pocos. Eran los "nuevos reclutas" en su mayoría niños "adoptados" por ANBU que se hacían pasar por familias shinobi, otros eran shinobi secuestrados de otras aldeas. La única razón para aparentemente no matarlos, era que aún se podían rehabilitar. Y eso lo demostró el exhaustivo examen a los shinobi que ya tenían el cerebro lavado, matarlos era más un acto de misericordia que de crueldad de acuerdo a Inoichi y Shirona.

Hablando del matrimonio Yamanaka, a la madre de Ino aún le daba risa la curiosa relación que su hija estaba forjando con Sai, un muchacho muy pálido y similar a Sasuke, que era uno de los jóvenes en acondicionamiento que fueron rescatados de las instalaciones de Raíz. Puesto que Ino era de su edad, creyeron que sería bueno que el proyecto de Danzō para nueva funda, conviviera con ella para recuperar sus emociones. Y funcionó desde el primer día. Tras decirle cachetona, Sai volvió a experimentar el terror al ver la expresión cabreada de Ino que prometía dolor….. Y mucho al juzgar por lo que quedó del pobre paliducho tras la putiza que la heredera le había puesto.

Así que, sin Danzō alrededor de la aldea, aunque abiertamente no lo dijera nadie, el consejo estaba más que feliz con la noticia. Si de pura suerte, averiguaban que efectivamente Arcelia tuvo que ver, le enviarían un muy costoso regalo por ese enorme servicio a la aldea.

####

 **Inframundo tiempo presente.**

Casi tres semanas después de su fallecimiento, Danzō, Homura, Koharu y el literalmente finado consejo civil de Konoha al fin recibiría la atención que les habían negado.

Nada más al verlos, los Oni asistentes del rey Enma los apartaron del camino alegando que había personas con más prioridad y que una vez pasada esa prioridad, se les atendería.

Así que se les tuvo a las almas de la momia y los demás, esperando casi tres semanas en las que recibían humillaciones de los oni cada que trataban de averiguar porque aún no les atendían.

Y ya que todos tenían su turno, quien fue por ellos, dijo que se les juzgaría colectivamente, asustando a varios ahí por la acción a llevarse a cabo. Sabían que no fueron precisamente santos en vida, sumándole las actividades de alguien como el Halcón…. ¡Mierda!.

Sólo Danzō no se veía alterado por la situación.

Avanzaron hasta llegar al escritorio del gigantesco juez del mundo puro, sorprendiendo a muchos por ver a quien se hallaba sentada en esa silla.

Una versión gigante de Gisele, vestida con una túnica negra y una corona de plata les recibió con una cruel sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que Enma sea mujer y que además, se parezca a esa puta que nos asesino- murmuró por lo bajo Homura a su ex compañera de equipo que asintió como respuesta.

-No me parezco, soy la misma persona que los mató- dijo con una sonrisa cargada de placer y era tan cruel que más de uno se estremeció al verla.

-¿Quien eres realmente?- demandó saber el Halcón.

-Me conocen por muchos nombres, pero mi identidad y nombre verdadero es Giratina, la diosa regente del Inframundo- se presentó la deidad.

A Danzō y a varios de los ahí presentes no les costo trabajo hacer la suma de factores, si ella era una diosa, eso quería decir que….. ¡Doble mierda!.

-Arcelia sama es la diosa suprema- dijo totalmente pálido Homura, con Gisele dándole la razón asintiendo.

-Así es baka, cuando trataron de conspirar contra el país del Sol trataron de conspirar contra dioses- les confirmó aún más la deidad oscura- Sus planes por eso mismo, desde un principio estaban destinados a fallar. Es una lástima que no hubieran muerto antes, me habría encantando tenerlos a todos aquí juntitos. Bueno, no se puede tener todo a gusto muy personal siempre.

La diosa se refería al Sannin Jiraiya.

Tras su ejecución, Gisele fue en persona a pedirle a Enma ser quien le permitiera emitir la sentencia. A cambio de ayudarle con una semana de papeleo, el juez accedió a la solicitud.

Fue tan gratificante ver el rostro pálido de Jiraiya al entender lo que la nueva profecía quería decir.

"Amado por la vida, la muerte…. Se refería a dioses, la familia Uzuki en realidad esta compuesta por deidades" pensó abatido el Sannin al ver la verdad. Por ello ni protestó cuando la diosa lo arrojó a uno de los pozos más bajos del abismo.

Lo que sucedería de nuevo.

-¡PIEDAD GIRATINA SAMA!- rogó casi todo mundo con la excepción de Danzō.

-¿Porque deberia tener piedad por ustedes?- preguntó fríamente- en vida hicieron todo lo posible por hundir a su hogar, pisotearon a los demás sin importar nada, abusaron de el poder y la confianza que se depósito en ustedes sabiendo que existía este lugar, donde se juzgaría sus acciones. Dicho esto, dime Danzō ¿Crees que sea conveniente que sigas con esa actitud tan soberbia y altanera?

-Aunque sea una diosa nada le da derecho a juzgar mis actos- dijo altivo el Halcón, con el escandalizado "ah" de la mayoría de los ahí presentes, la última vez que algo así sucedió, fue un tal Madara quien se atrevió a realizar semejante acto atroz- deidad de la muerte o no, no tienes derecho a decidir si lo que hice estuvo mal. Con mis acciones, Konoha se mantuvo fuerte, mis acciones ayudaron a la grandeza de Konoha.

Y de repente, cayó de bruces, producto del instinto asesino de la deidad. Estando en sus dominios, donde nadie le detectaría, desató toda su furia y su poder. Aterrando y mucho a los fallecidos ahí presentes.

Era evidente ahora y mucho que cuando estuvo en Konoha, no soltó ni el diez por ciento de su poder real.

-AÚN DESPUÉS DE MUERTO SIGUES PENSANDO QUE NADA NI NADIE ES TU IGUAL, SIGUES CREYENDO ESTÚPIDAMENTE QUE LAS ATROCIDADES QUE COMETISTE EN VIDA FUERON POR UN BIEN MAYOR- rugió la deidad haciendo que todo el valle de los muertos y la Colina de Yomotsu se estremeciera por su poder- TE TENGO NOTICIAS DANZŌ, NO ERES UN DIOS COMO YO, ERES UN PATÉTICO MORTAL QUE TRATÓ EN VIDA DE VOLVERSE UNO DE NOSOTROS PISOTEANDO A TODO AQUEL QUE SE PONGA EN SU CAMINO- a continuación, tomó con su gigantesca mano al Halcón que trató de zafarse sin éxito de su agarre, la diosa era tan grande que en su puño cabía casi todo el cuerpo de Danzō sobresaliendo únicamente su cabeza y sus pies- NO MERECES SER ARROJADO AL POZO MÁS PROFUNDO DEL INFIERNO, ¡OH NO! MERECES EL MÁXIMO CASTIGO OTORGADO A LAS ALMAS MORTALES- sentenció con los rostros de los oni desencajados por tan dura condena. Una que jamás que alguno de ellos recordara se había aplicado antes, ni siquiera al tal Madara.

En el orden de las cosas había tres niveles del inframundo, infierno, purgatorio y Paraíso, al infierno eran arrojadas las almas impías que jamás se arrepintieron de sus actos atroces cometidos en vida, ya sea porque murieron antes de tener una introspección o porque simplemente les valió hacer daño a su prójimo. Luego estaba el purgatorio para aquellas almas que cometieron algunas o muchas cosas malas de les dio tiempo de arrepentirse. Las que cometieron pocas típicamente permanecían unos pocos años, pero las que no…. Podían permanecer décadas o siglos purgando sus faltas. Y luego estaba el Paraíso que era donde las almas puras y justas pasaban sus días.

A veces, a alguna alma tras pedirle permiso se le enviaba de nuevo a la tierra a volver a vivir en el proceso llamado reencarnación. Cuando eso pasaba, en el paraíso se borraban los recuerdos de esa persona en sus seres queridos para que cuando nuevamente esa alma regresara (si lo hacia) su nueva familia no entrara en conflicto con la anterior. Menciono esto porque había para las almas impías un castigo peor que ser arrojado al abismo más profundo del infierno donde se daban los peores castigos. Era la destrucción del alma de el condenado. Al hacer esto jamás alguien sabría que existió, ya fuera en vida un tirano terrible, el más sanguinario genocida o el más exitoso reggetoñero (no es teclazo, si lo puse con Ñ (1) ) nadie sería capaz de recordar a esa persona.

Puesto que la destrucción definitiva era un extremo por demás grave, que se supiera, ningún alma había sido condenada a tal castigo…. Hasta ahora.

Por ello Enma llamó a Shinigami que llegó acompañada de Minato y al oír ambos las faltas del halcón en vida y las blasfemias que profirió, la diosa de la muerte, tomó al Halcón de Guerra y le despedazó Terriblemente antes de devorar su alma para siempre.

###

 **Konoha mismo momento.**

Y como por arte de Magia, todo registro de la existencia de Danzō desapareció, literalmente jamás existió el más acérrimo rival de Hiruzen, en las memorias reescritas de todos, sus atrocidades fueron cometidas por Homura y Koharu en su conjunto. Nadie en el mundo shinobi sabría que jamás existió alguien llamado Danzō Shimura.

##

 **Paraíso.**

La madre adoptiva de Kabuto , Nono, está platicando con Shima Shimura, madre de Danzō. Arceus blofeo sobre tenerla de sierva en su palacio, fue a charlar con ella si, pero jamás le dio el motivo.

Ahora que hablaba con su interlocutora sintió una opresión en el pecho y una muy profunda sensación de tristeza y pérdida sin ser capaz de explicar el motivo, tanta era la sensación que estaba llorando, lo que se lo hizo saber Nono.

-¿Todo bien Shima?- preguntó la mujer a su mejor amiga.

-Estoy bien, sólo que de repente sentí como si hubiera perdido para siempre algo muy valioso- explicó el motivo de su sobresalto.

Esta sería la última vez en la existencia que alguien pensaría en Danzō Shimura el infame Halcón de Guerra de Konoha.

##

 **Antesala del inframundo.**

-Bueno, ¿En que pozo los iré arrojando a ustedes?- meditó en voz alta Giratina mientras los aterrados concejales rogaban por misericordia.

Una misericordia que al menos en esta vida no iban a tener.

##########

 **Ubicación desconocida.**

-La información ¿Es muy verás?- preguntó Orochimaru a Guren, su nueva mano derecha.

El Sannin no había visto un sólo buen día desde la catástrofe de invasión que lideró. Lo que fuese que Máximo le hizo no desapareció Mudando de piel y aunque se drogaba tanto que si lamiera a alguien, esa persona entraría en shock por sobredosis, el dolor en sus brazos marchitos no disminuía.

Que no tuviera sepsis era un verdadero milagro clínico que escapa a su compresión pero lo agradecía. Con la muerte de su funda que diga Kabuto, se había visto en la necesidad de ir posponiendo muchas cosas en su agenda, siendo la que ahora le a tenía la que debía de llevar acabó y a buen término a como diera lugar. La extracción de Sasuke Uchiha de Konoha para que fuera su nuevo contenedor.

-Guren, dile a los Cuatro del Sonido que partan a Konoha y que me traigan a Sasuke Uchiha- ordenó el Sanin y sólo por ser precavido, que Kimimaro este tan drogado que pueda ir con ellos para que la misión sea un éxito. Que muera o no, me da igual. Siempre que tenga a Sasuke en mis manos.

La mujer asintió a las órdenes y fue a cumplirlas. Después de todo su lealtad a su amo era absoluta.

"Pronto , muy pronto Sasuke Kun será mío y después de que te tenga, Konoha y Uzu van a pagarmelas todas juntas" pensó mientras reía cual villano de caricatura el Sanin pederasta.

####

 **Ciudad Ópalo, al mismo tiempo.**

Acelia se acaban de enterar de que Giele había destruido al alma del Halcón de guerra y que había hecho reencarnar a su madre quien nacería en aproximadamente tres años pues su alma ya estaba siendo purgada para volver al mundo de los vivos. A ellos además de el hecho de ser dioses no les afectó nada relacionando a tan ruin sujeto y su proceso de destrucción por no ser nativos de esa dimensión. Por ello a la mayoría de los habitantes en el País que tenían conocimiento de sus trapacerías, le seguían recordando. Al igual que Naruto y Anko. La vinculación con la deidad, como supuso la diosa de la creación, convirtió en semi dioses a sus parejas. Naruto y Anko podrían morir, si. Pero no de vejez o enfermedad alguna. Sólo una muerte en extremo violenta o un veneno calibre Polonio, sería capaz de matarlos. Por ello, al ser ahora una suerte de semi inmortales y semidioses, a ellos la memoria no se les sobrescribio. Y tampoco a Yugao que había recientemente formalizado su compromiso con Lafarga.

Tras leer la nota que le mandó con un segador de almas su hija mayor, paso a leer un informe de el escuadrón Rotom estacionado en Oto, aparentemente Chabelo al fin movería a sus cuatro de sonido y algo más, todo sew con tal de obtener a Sasuke en sus manos. Ella sabía que sin el consejo civil vivo y sin Danzō a Orochimaru le sería difícil sacar a Sasuke de la aldea. Sin alguien que se atreviera a dejarlo pasar así como así por la barrera o los túneles.

Lástima que esa barrera no podía ser suprimida antes de que fueran los quince días que le tomaría a sus lamebotas se prepararan para asaltar Konoha….. ¿Oh si?

#########

 **Konoha cuatro días después.**

La asociaciónjounin veía con los dientes apretados la exigencia formal que Alecram había traído de parte de el Clan Uzumaki. Aparentemente, Naruto, Karin, Karui y Tayuya al ser los herederos de los hermanos de Kushina, podían legalmente hacer la demanda con orden de cumplirse ya. La apuesta que Ozai hizo con la feudal no había sido pagada totalmente, hasta ahora.

Lo que el más veloz de los siete Shichibukai trajo a sólo seis horas de viaje, era la exigencia de que Konoha entregará tanto los sellos propiedad del clan, las escrituras de las tierras que estaban siendo usadas por el País del fuego y el control del Santuario Uzumaki en Konoha, así como de el símbolo del clan en los chalecos de los shinobi. En resumen, políticamente hablando, demandaban el Sekkupu de la aldea.

-Alecram san, debe entender que la exigencia del clan….- ni sabía que diría a continuación Mikoto.

Tal parecía que ella pasaría a la historia como la Hokage en función cuando Konoha se fue a la mierda.

-Haganle como quieran- desdeñó las caras de súplica de los ahí presentes- cuatro de cinco herederos estuvieron de acuerdo en liquidar las propiedades del clan Uzumaki en Konoha. Además, legítimamente estamos pidiendo la devolución de lo que Mito Uzumaki tomó como botín al traicionar a su propia gente. Ojo por ojo dice el dicho.

-Ojo por ojo y todos terminaríamos ciegos- replicó Inochi.

-Sería cierto ,Si su aldea no se hubiera beneficiado de algo que era suyo y tratáramos de quitárselo a ustedes. En esa mentada apuesta, tanto Ozai como mi señora sólo pusieron en la mesa bienes propios, bueno, de la Uzu actual y de la antigua. Así que como ven, mis señores sólo quieren devuelta aquello que tenga la más mínima relación al clan Uzumaki en esta asquerosa aldea. Si eso la aniquila o no. ¡Lastima por ustedes!.

Todos apretaron los dientes y más de uno furtivamente vio a Kushina con ira. Las cosas nunca cambiaban. Si más de uno no hubiera estado ese día ahí, ya sea el día en Kakashi contó su versión de la verdad o si los fallecidos el día del linchamiento, quizás jamás habría ocurrido esto. O quiza si nadie hubiera prejuzgado al infante o si alguien hubiera adoptado al niño. O ayudado a Yugao ese día las cosas no hubieran ocurrido así. Pero era más fácil culpar a Kushina por ser la causante de la caída de la aldea. Ella, Kakashi y los demás.

Cambiaron a un chivo expiatorio por otro. Konoha no había aprendido su lección.

-A más tardar las cosas las quiero en la explanada de la aldea y más vale que no falte nada **-** dio por concluida la reunión el tipo bicho.

Al irse todos en la sala, excepto Hiruzen, Izumi y Mikoto le dijeron a Kushina hasta de que se iba a morir. Siendo irónicamente ahora que no ella no era una jinchuriki, cuando comenzaba a recibir el trato que normalmente les daban a ellos.

 **Omake**

 **Hace diez años.**

-¡Atrapenlos!- exclamó una voz femenina, una sombra corría atravesar de los árboles tratando de huir, siendo seguida de varios ciudadanos furiosos que para su mayor enojo no contaban con pokemon para poderlos bajar de los árboles. Por ello armados con rifles y demás, les daban caza como a vulgares animales, persiguiéndolos en jeeps.

¿Los perseguidos?, si iban a decir que alguien de Uzu, estaban completamente equivocados.

Eran una Machoke que cargaba de forma nupcial aún joven.

¿Que hicieron para hacer enfurecer a la turba que los perseguía?

Los atraparon teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Perdón por meter la idea en sus castas mentecitas, pero es la verdad.

Antes que se ponga más de uno pálido por la idea y más por el concepto del pokemon en cuestión, sepan que si había de entrada una diferencia palpable entre el macho y la hembra de la especie.

Es muy sabido que evolutiva de los machop era una especie de Pokémon muy similar en su apariencia a la humana. Mientras que el macho era muy voluminoso y musculoso, sin cola y alcanzado el 1.80 de estatura , la hembra, por otro lado, todavía era musculosa pero más esbelta (apariencia fitness) con una forma y rostro más femeninos más altas, llegando a medir hasta 1.95 metros . Si no fuera por sus músculos laterales, tendría una figura de reloj de arena más acentuada. En lugar de perder su cola después de evolucionar como los machos, los machoke femeninos mantuvieron la suya e incluso crecieron más, lo que les dio una apariencia de lagarto. Y al igual que los machos, llevaban muy poca ropa ya que las hembras solo usaban un bikini negro con su cinturón de ahorro de energía. En general, estaban bien construidas con la carne en el lugar correcto dándoles una figura muy humana.

Si, aún así luce mal, lo se. ¿Pero qué tal que les dijera que había un contexto?

El joven que se llamaba Connor era un huérfano que vivía en las calles en ciudad Azafrán, como muchas personas de su generación, había perdido a sus padres en la cruenta guerra en la que Lt Surge era considerado el gran héroe de Kanto. Pues bien, cuando era un niño de diez años, salvo de un enjambre de beedrill a una pequeña manchop, la curó y una vez que ella estaba sana, le dio su libertad. Pero habían formado un vínculo, ambos sentían tener algo en común. Él huérfano sin nadie que se preocupara por su bienestar, ella desechada por su incompetente entrenador al creerla débil. Si era más bajita y menos corpulenta que muchas de su especie, hembras incluidas… Pero con las migajas que le daba a comer el imbécil de entrenador que tenía era un milagro que fuera capaz de mantenerse de pie.

Así fue como Connor y Tala que fue como llamó a la pequeña machop se volvieron inseparables.

Viendo que en los circuitos clandestinos había dinero de común acuerdo decidieron competir en los circuitos ilegales, ella se esforzó para volverse fuerte y así ayudar a Connor a subsistir. Y el hacía lo posible por darle comida sana a ella para que fuera fuerte y pudiera ganar. A veces el no comía porndiase mintiendole a Tala sobre ello. Pero los sacrificios dieron sus frutos cuando ella comenzó a ganar sus peleas y se hizo de renombre. Llegó el día de su evolución cuando llevaban cuatro años juntos y el dinero comenzó a ser más abundante. Al punto que al fin pudieron alquilar una bonita casa a las orillas de la ciudad y acondicionar una parte del lugar para que ella entrenara.

Al paso de los años su muy cercana relación se estrechó más, sobre todo cuando ella veía las fuertes sumas de dinero que rechazaba cuando alguien trataba de virtualmente comprarla. Los Machoke evolucionan a Machamp porque asumen el reto de ser fuertes con un nuevo entrenador, pero Tala no quería ese reto, ella quería estar siempre con su único amigo.

Pasó más tiempo y su amistad dio paso a un amor prohibido que lentamente fue tomando su cauce. Desencadenado un día a la situación de que ellos tuvieran su primera vez mutua, robandose la virginidad.

Siendo atrapados por un ruin entrenador que tenía un espectáculo de lucha libre Pokemon que nunca pudo comprarla o cambiarla por varios pokemon y es que, ella era jodidamente fuerte, para ser un machoke, era capaz de vencer a sus evoluciones y a pokémon como Hariyama. Sabía que ella si se volvía un machamp sería una mina de oro. Por ello difundió las fotos entre los buenos ciudadanos de Azafrán. Si linchaban al tipo, podría quedarse con ella, cambiarla por contrato con un colega que la tuviera un rato y de ahí, a hacer dinero.

Llevándonos al momento en el que estamos ahora.

{Ya estoy cansada de correr, si siguen así las cosas…} pensó Tala desesperada, ella cargaba a su amado para moverse a través del bosque tratando de huir. Para fortuna de ambos el codigo de honor de los pokemon ayudó a que ningún pokemon los persiguiera. Si ella lograba huir lo suficientemente lejos para cuando la gasolina terminara en los vehículos podrían huir de sus perseguidores.

De repente, una rama se quebró y la pobre pokemon cayó y rodó con su amado para protegerlo.

-¡Los tenemos!- celebró la turba iracunda que sacaba sus rifles para matarlos.

-Huye cariño, a mi es a quien quieren- se bajo él de sus Brazos- Vamos, huye.

-Mancho, manchó ,choke {No pienso abandonarte}- le dijo al borde del llanto la feminina.

\- Por favor, hazlo, como una última orden de un entrenador a su pokemon- apelo a su honor.

Pero ya la tuba había llegado y también llegó alguien más.

-Nitoryu, guadañas infernales- atacó a la turba una figura femenina enmascarada a los agresores.

-¿Que demonios? - gritaron al ver las armas ser destrozadas.

-Saben, si hay algo que odio, es a las turbamultas- mencionó la enmascarada con una máscara de Nekomata- así que ,porque no mejor se largan antes de que los mate.

-¿Saben lo que ese degenerado hizo?- exclamó un ciudadano modelo- estaba cometiendo una abominación. Andaban revolcándose juntos.

Yugao volteó la cabeza en dirección a la pareja, con la satisfacción de sus perseguidores al creer que esa … lo que fuera los mataria por ellos.

Pero no esperaban su reacción.

La capitana ANBU vio detenidamente en la pareja y vio que había amor, sonriendo bajo su máscara.

-Felicidades, corran en esa dirección, sabrán dónde detenerse y digan que Nekomata los envía.

La pareja corrió agradecida mientras la turba miraba furiosa a Yugao.

-Eres una degenerada, matemosla- rugió alguien en la bola.

-Algunas cosas no cambian- se encogió de hombros antes de prepararse para atacar.

###

 **Tiempo actual.**

 **Región de Hoenn, Ciudad** **Calagua.**

Una atractiva mujer de veintiocho años esta entrenando en el gimnasio privado de su hogar, la joven vestida con ropa deportiva entrena duro pues en dos semanas sería la pelea por la defensa de su título en peso welter en la liga de boxeo profesional.

De pronto una niña de ocho entró junto a Connor y la nena corrió a abrazar a la joven.

-mami, ya volvimos del parque- Saludo la pequeña a la mujer que abrazo a su nena.

-Toma un descanso querida- sugirió Connor a su esposa.

-Una hora- concedió ella.

La familia paso a la sala, pusieron una película y la disfrutaron completa. Si uno veía la sala vería a una foto especial, en ella Una mujer de cabello blanco y muy alta posaba con la pareja, en la parte de atrás había un letrero de la boda que decía: "Felicidades Tala y Connor".

##

 **Mundo shinobi**

Arcelia tenía la misma fotógrafia en su oficina, la diosa había transformado a Tala en Humana y borro la memoria de los involucrados.

De súbito la diosa pensó en la familia, aún le causa risa que la hija de la pareja felizmente casada se llamaba Arcelia en su honor.

 **Y corte.**

 **El Omake es el primero de siete sobre algunas aventuras o anécdotas involucrando a los Shichibukai en el mundo pokemon.**

 **Con respecto al capítulo, este es sólo el preámbulo para la huida de Sasuke. Así que ya saben, lo bueno viene.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	40. Clon

**Clon.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Review.**

 **Wolfcerberus.**

De hecho, si ese omake si se hará

 **Ccsakuraforever**

Gracias, que bueno que te gusto.

 **Zafir09**

Jajajaja, literalmente ya lo jodieron. Y en serio que lo del omake sinceramente no lo esperaba como tal.

 **Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki**

Rato sin leerte. Bueno, realmente será difícil ver esos combates, debido a que básicamente, no son relevantes, Sasuke era secundario en el fic, su huida no será relevante para Naruto, la liberación de Necrosma si. Así que veremos.

 **Lyon**

Ok, aquí hay alguien más entusiasta, por cierto si hay la versión linda, también la hay oscura, léete primero el Omake.

 **Clandestino**

Gracias

 **Ghost strench 04**

Vaya que fue popular el Omake y sinceramente no creía que fuera a gustar tanto.

 **Virus pirata**

Que me aloco y te hago caso…. Más o menos, ya veras a que me refiero.

Y bueno, sin A y Onoki para defender a sus feudales…. Era fácil eliminado ese factor.

Y era un imbécil, no lo glorifiques.

 **TPOK2460**

Gracias de corazón.

 **COMENZAMOS.**

Asami y su nuevo equipo Genin regresaban de una exitosa misión rango C sencilla, cuidar una caravana de telas que iba de Konoha a Jaya para embarcarse a Puerto Agua marina en el País del Sol. El nuevo sensei de Asami fue el sustituto de Hayate en las eliminatorias, el jounin Genma Shiranui. La Uzumaki tenía a dos compañeros nuevos, a Ty Lee a quien conoció en las reservas y a Tombo un joven que vagamente recordada de su clase. Y si, el fue parte del extinto Equipo 5 el cual fue asesinado en la invasión, se salvó el porqué tuvo suerte, estaba en el hospital visitando a su abuela cuando ocurrió el evento y no vio la lucha de forma activa. Una de las tres duplas del Equipo Hanabi que se sabía participaron en la aldea, se detuvo y defendió el Hospital.

A la Uzumaki le costó, pero logró adaptarse al nuevo equipo que si era eso.

Con Sakura alabando a Sasuke y mal viéndola a ella, Sasuke sintiéndose el regalo de Kami, Kakashi pareciendo sólo sensei del Uchiha y ella también, ignorando olímpicamente la situación, sentía ella que si había un cambio.

Todos de entrada trabajaban en equipo y entrenaban duro. Ayudándose a fortalecerse mutuamente.

También estaba el hecho de que había mucha diferencia entre la pelirrosa y la chica de ojos achocolatados y cabello castaño largo peinado en una trenza. Ty Lee era enérgica y siempre daba el extra, a diferencia de Sakura que hacia el mínimo en las misiones dejándole a ella y a Sasuke el trabajo duro.

Luego, Tombo era todo un caballero con ellas, gran cambio con respecto a la acritud que siempre se sentía de parte del Uchiha.

¿Y qué decir del cuñado de Konoha? ¡Oigan! Siendo el hermano mayor de Mai Shiranui que otro apodo querían que tuviera. Pero al punto, Genma entrenaba arduamente a las promesas genin al parejo y no había favoritismos o concesiones.

\- El equipo 7 reportándose- Saludo formalmente el jounin sensei a la Kage.

-Muy buen trabajo- señaló Mikoto al leer el informe de la misión, tomó un papel, lo selló y se lo dio a Genma- y con esto, recibirán su justa paga.

Si esa misión se hubiera hecho hace un año, la paga del nuevo equipo 7 habría tenido un cuarenta por ciento más de dinero para ser pagada. Tristemente, eso era hace un año, habían pasado quince días desde que tuvieron que darle al Shichibukai TODO lo que pertenecía al Clan Uzumaki en la aldea que no estuviera clavado al piso o que fuera accesible para ellos. Incluido el famoso pergamino prohibido que fue algo que Mito le sonsacó a su padre a préstamo y que jamás devolvió alegando que fue un regalo. Para fortuna de Arcelia, tenía el papel que probaba que la traidora era buena para tomar prestado pero no para devolver.

Con eso hecho, Konoha recibió una fuerte puñalada que Hoshigakure, Hanagakure y El clan errante de shinobi quisieron aprovechar, para mala suerte de ellos, aún tenían el suficiente músculo como para defenderse de esas aldeas de poca monta.

Lo peor fue que tuvieron que humillarse ante el Nuevo Kazekage para pedirle ayuda, dándoles una muestra de magnanimidad Cocodrilo al irles pasando misiones que estaban lejos de sus fronteras, pero cerca de Konoha. Ironía, aquel que casi los traicionó y que pudo ahora poner el último clavo, les daba un muy valioso oxígeno financiero.

Konoha ahora quedó rebajada a la deshonrosa categoría de ser la más poderosa de las cinco medianas aldeas shinobi, compartiendo sitio con Hoshigakure, Yukigakure y Amegakure de la cual sentía Mikoto y medio consejo que sería la próxima en atacarlos, Hanzo "La salamandra" no podía pedir mejor oportunidad. O también cierto pederasta.

Lo cierto era que Oto había quedado reducida a ser una aldea de tercer orden, situación que compartía con Kusa y con El Rocío, la tercera de las tres aldeas en el País del Fuego, siendo Kusa la segunda y Konoha la primera.

Con el prestigio perdido, Konoha tuvo que rebajarse a bajar sus precios y a tomar misiones a lugares más lejanos, todo sea con tal de mantenerse y recuperar su grandeza.

Lo que sería muy difícil, tomando el cuenta quien era la aldea que tomó su lugar vacante.

Uzu, con su agresiva oferta shinobi era muy atractiva para darle misiones, no sólo seguían cobrando como si fueran de media categoría, su eficiencia estaba más que probada. Por citar un ejemplo, Asami y sus compañeros, no hicieron nada en su misión porque no había un sólo criminal en millas a la redonda, las rutas frecuentadas por los shinobi de esa nación el el país del Fuego y en varios países más, estaban gracias a la reputación de la aldea, sin un sólo malhecho. Y es que con la reputación de sus Shichibukai y shinobi en general, era un suicidio tratar de enfrentarlos. Por ello, iban a pastos más verdes libres de Uzu y sus Shinobi o esa era la idea.

Pasó un minuto más y el refundado equipo 8, con Ami Uryu, Shaoran Lee y Sasuke Uchiha con Asuma Sarutobi con su segunda oportunidad en la docencia regresaban de una misión C de escolta también, una donde igualmente, no había ni un sólo Criminal.

Pero a diferencia de Genma, Asuma si tenía problemas.

Ami fue una de las antiguas fan de Sasuke, y recalcó Fue. Ahora ella y Shaoran no se la dejaban sencillo. Cuando Sasuke decía algo con lo que no estaban de acuerdo se lo hacían saber e igualmente no toleraban sus insultos sobre ser más que ellos.

Lo que se probó cuando El joven castaño le dio pelea al Uchiha, Sasuke ganó el combate apenas.

Mikoto leyó el informe y suspiro cansada, el viaje era ida y vuelta, pero se quedó en Ida, el cliente no soportó la soberbia actitud de su hijo y Contrató a shinobi de Hanagakure para regresar a Konoha, por lo que sólo pagaría la mitad y exigía la otra de vuelta.

-Asuma, no se preocupen- le calmó la Hokage- pueden retirarse todos, pero de una vez enterate Uchiha, cómo fue tu culpa, hiciste la mision gratis.

-Pero…- trató de argumentar el Uchiha.

-Di algo y tus siguientes cuatro misiones serán gratis- le amenazó Mikoto.

########

 **Mundo pokémon, tiempo presente.**

Una clara desventaja del frente que trataba de averiguar qué cojones quería Lusamine con las reliquias es que la mayoría veneraba el suelo donde pisaba ella, tras la destrucción del Pilar Celeste y la hospitalización de Wicke, la rubia dio una conferencia de prensa donde básicamente tergiversó los hechos a su conveniencia. Así pues, todos los involucrados estaban boletinados por la InterPol, no pudiendo asomar la cara sin que se les quisiera a arrestar a la mayoría. En cada región había gente que apoyaba secretamente al grupo, pues había algo que no les cuadraba en la actitud de la millonaria.

Así pues, Blaine y Sabrina de Kanto, Mento y Blair en Jhoto, El capitán Babor y Alana en Hoenn y varios más, que estaban involucrados eran los únicos con una capacidad real de movimiento.

Justo en este momento, muchos de los involucrados estaban en una reunión en una de las antiguas casas de seguridad de Giovanni en Tesalia, todos sentándose en una suerte de sala de conferencia circular, en medio de la mesa igualmente circular, un hilo proyector mostraba imágenes de los objetos robados y fotos de las ruinas ancestrales en la Isla Melé Melé en Alola.

-Parece ser que la Señora Archer está tramando algo relacionado a las ruinas en Melé Melé- leyó Magno la información que su amiga Olivia le mando- mi contacto dice que al no ser su jurisdicción directa no puede hacer mucho, pero lo que trata de hacer, lo planea llevar a cabo a la brevedad.

Supuestamente, planea restaurar para su conservación a las ruinas y recibió el permiso. Pero a mi informante se le hace muy sospechoso el tipo de equipos que están llevando allá.

Equipo que disfrazan como herramientas de cavar de muy alta tecnología, pero- mostró una foto en un proyector- si ese cañón Iónico es un barrenador de alta tecnología, yo soy una modelo de bikinis tetona.

-Se pone mejor- mencionó Giovanni- el Equipo Skull contacto al Neo equipo Rocket en Kanto y les pidió ayuda para intentar robar lo que sea que Lusamine planea obtener de la Ultra dimensión. De acuerdo a mi espía en esa organización, quien le filtra la información al equipo Skull debe ser muy importante en la fundación Æther, si es capaz de saber perfectamente todo lo relacionado a la operación.

-¿El gusano de Fabio quizá?- pregunto N que lo recordaba por su fugaz paso en el Equipo Plasma.

-Pudiera ser, ese infeliz sería capaz de vender a su madre al mejor postor, sin embargo, es muy confidencial la información. Sólo que fuera su vice presidenta, pero ella sigue en coma por el golpe en la cabeza que se llevó cuando el Milotic cargo contra ella- apuntó Giovanni- no, quien sea que el filtra la información, tiene acceso a la casa de la familia Aecher.

-Bueno, Según tengo entendido, Lusamine Archer y sus principales empleados viven en un edificio llamado Paraíso Æther- aportó la profesora Encina- Y Fabio es uno de ellos, si mi información es verás, posiblemente la persona que filtra esa información sea muy pero muy cercana a ella.

-Así que sugieres que esa persona podría ser uno de sus dos hijos- aseguró J- ¿Porque harían eso?

-como saben Blaine y yo somos expertos en genética, había algo que siempre nos llamó la atención de los hijos de la señora Archer, así que al ir de Visita a la región de Alola a ver al profesor Kukui, logré hacerme de una muestra de ADN de ambos, pues los dos van a la escuela pokémon que Kukui dirige.

Y también, logré sacar una muestra de Lusamine, sobornando un poco a alguien que hace la limpieza de su hogar particular- Explicó Encina- ahora vean los resultados de las tres pruebas.

Y puso en el proyector los resultados. Si la interpretación de todos ahí era la correcta.,... ¡Por Arceus!.

-Pero…. Eso quiere decir…..- decía Magno en shock.

-Me las arregle para robar su expediente médico- comenzó Blaine- y resulta que ella tiene infantilismo en su matriz, sería un verdadero milagro tener hijos en su condición. Así que como ven, tras hacer las pruebas dos veces, el resultado fue el mismo.

-Los hijos de Lusamine son clones de ella misma- musitó por lo bajo Giovanni.

El no era tan hipócrita, censurarla sería patear el pesebre pues él y Blaine habían obtenido una muestra de el Heraldo de Arceus y habían creado un clon modificado para ser más poderoso, dando origen a Mewtwo. De esa experiencia aprendió a no jugar a ser dios, pero entendía un poco más el panorama.

-Bueno, supongamos que nuestro enfoque estaba mal- señaló el ex líder del Equipo Rocket- digamos que ella no quiere controlar al mundo, quiere que sus hijos sean reales- mencionó y se mordió la lengua, en su mente, sonaba menos horrible- ¿Sería teóricamente posible que pudiera hacer que los clones dejarán de serlo?

-Con ayuda de Yveltal o de la misma Arceus es posible- mencionó Encina pensativa- viendo las cosas así, entonces ya se porque quiere entrar a la Ultra Dimensión. Con la caja de Pandora, podría atrapar esencia creadora y moldearla a su antojo y con ello volver a sus clones en entidades biológicas separadas de ella.

-La respuesta entonces es Si- menciono J tras meditarlo un poco- Y si nos atenemos a la experiencia con Mewtwo, posiblemente alguno de ellos pudo descubrir a su "madre" y en venganza filtrar al equipo Skull esa información.

-Podría ser- comenzó a Sopesar esa posibilidad Giovanni, después de unos segundos, posó su vista en Blaine- dime amigo mío, ¿Con la tecnología actual, cuál sería la esperanza de vida de esos clones?

El líder de Gimnasio meditó las cosas, llevaba años sin poner sus pies en un laboratorio genómico, pero jamás había dejado de actualizarse, suponía que la millonaria tendría a su disposición la más reciente tecnología, así que dependiendo de las cosas…..

-los debe de ir reemplazando cada dos años y medio, a lo sumo tres- respondió- eso si no surgen contratiempos. No pasará mucho antes de que la niña comience la pubertad y entonces si, su parecido con Lusamne será más que evidente, el chico por otro lado..,..

-El es más inestable, debe de cambiarlo antes- comentó Encina enojada- debido a que es un clon alterado para ser un varón, su esperanza de vida es más corta, lo que me hace sospechar que quizá y sea él, quien filtró las cosas.

He hecho una investigación por mi cuenta y efectivamente durante la escuela Pokemon, Lily y Gladio faltaron de súbito por escarlatina y al regresar, los primeros días, todos notaron un patrón ligeramente diferente en el comportamiento de los mellizos.

-Sus mentes se adaptan a los recuerdos que les implantan- comentó Magno- yo habría dudado de entrada por la Escarlatina, me cuesta creer que esa loca con su fama de perfeccionista, no tenga a sus "hijos" vacunados.

-El director también lo creyó, pero como la vacunación no es obligatoria, tuvo que dejarlo pasar- respondió Encina- así que hay que movernos y pronto, lo que planea hacer no creo que salga bien.

-Entonces, partiremos lo antes posible y veremos que hacer para detenerla.

#########

 **Ubicación desconocida dentro del Paraíso Æther.**

Gladio y su hermana Lily se movían discretamente a través de los pasillos de esa sección que su madre jamás la dejaba visitar de las instalaciones, una zona donde incluso Wicke no tenía acceso.

Hace una hora, la rubia ojiverde y su hermano habían tenido una discusión buena, y desembocó en que Gladio le daría a su hermana, una prueba de que su madre no era una santa.

Llegaron a donde él quería que vieran y al ver lo que le quería mostrar su hermano, la niña dio un grito de terror que fue ahogado por la mano de su hermano. Después, podía Gladio sentir húmeda la mano, era porque había lágrimas bajando por ella, Lily lloraba inconsolable.

-¡Felicidades hermana, somos clones!- dijo sarcástico el joven y soltó a su hermana que se desplomó sobre sus rodillas.

-Gladio, dime que es una broma- pido con esperanza la joven, sin embargo, su hermano fue lapidario moviendo negativamente la cabeza así que añadió -¿Desde cuando lo sabes?.

-Hace seis meses lo se- contó el joven- aparentemente el Gladio anterior lo descubrió por azares del destino hace dos años, parece ser que fue la primera vez que los reemplazaron juntos. Según averigue con ayuda de Cero, Gladio se degenera más rápido debido a que al provenir de una mujer, tienen que alterar uno de los cromosomas X y volverlo Y, lo que reduce su esperanza de vida, lo que también a partir de la anterior Lily comenzará a pasar, ya que te están haciendo modificaciones para no parecerte a Lusamine.

Pero ahora el escalonamiento hará que tu seas reemplazada antes que yo….. Y no quiero que nos separan y tenga conmigo a una Lily falsa.

-Oh, Hermano….- se detuvo conmovida y comenzó a llorar con más pena. No eran ni siquiera hermanos, ambos eran clones, uno de ellos, alterado para ser varón. Para la rubia era horrible saber que su hermano literalmente sería un ¿Si fuera niño como me vería? Con respuesta incluida. Y también estaba el hecho de que su madre no era su madre….. Lo que le dolía más.

-Necesito que seas fuerte- mencionó el chico- debemos buscar la forma de escapar en el momento adecuado, ya he planeado todo, cuando ella vaya a las ruinas, una distracción la estará esperando, si las cosas salen bien, podremos huir a Kanto a buscar a los Doctores Blaine y Fuji, los mayores genetistas, con ello podremos exponer a esa bruja y encontrar una salida a esto.

#####

 **Tesalia Ciudad Porcelana.**

Lusamine estaba hablando de negocios cuando sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho haciendo que se notará visiblemente pálida, por lo que sus posibles socios le dejaron descansar. Ahora bien, lo que dije no se contradice. Realmente era una buena persona que tenía serios problemas.

Ciertamente sus hijos eran clones suyos, pero ….! es que no le quedaba de otra!. Su esposo había desaparecido y ella era estéril…. Lo explicó por una sencilla razón, pese a ser de cuna noble era una mujer que siempre fue desprendida y noble. Pero también vivía en una burbuja. Cuando su marido desapareció primero dejándola embarazada y luego tuvo un aborto espontáneo y se descubrió su condición, se quebró. En su mente no era justo, era buena persona, ayudaba a los demás….¿porque la vida se ensañó con ella? ¡No era justo!.

Así que, conoció a Fabio el le habló de los clones de Mewtwo y las investigaciones de Fuji para clonar a su hija fallecida, como el robo la tecnología, con recursos podría clonar a quien quisiera. Lamentable su esposo no dejó ADN, por lo que ella optó por tener entonces a su familia de vuelta a través de sus hijos. De hecho había método en su locura, su estricta alimentación era para alargar su esperanza de vida y contrario a la insensibilidad que ellos creían que tenía al desecharlos, ella se iba a sus viajes largos en esas épocas para no lidiar con ello, llorando por las noches, estaba cansada de ello, por eso buscó la forma de legarles a ellos un mundo mejor, uno donde fueran hijos suyos, no clones. Amaba a ambos por igual, sólo que ella era partidaria del otro postulado de la paradoja del barco. Aquella que decía que si aún barco le quitabas sus piezas originales hasta reemplazarlas todas, seguía siendo el mismo. Ella pensaba así, por eso, haría a sus hijos seres separados e ella, les daría el mundo perfecto, aquel donde las elites gobernaran y pisotearia a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino.

#########

 **Región de Alola, Isla Akala dos días después.**

La Kahuna Olivia paseaba por la playa cuando vio a Tapu lele tirada en la playa bastante mal herida. Por como la halló quería decir que ella estuvo combatiendo contra algo.

Los otros guardianes y a la que tenía enfrente eran muy cordiales entre ellos y sabía que ni Solsaleo o su compañero atacarian a una de los guardianes de Alola, la pregunta era saber quién había sido.

Su respuesta le llegó en forma de un yate de investigación de la fundación Æther.

-Es un honor Kahuna Olivia estar ante su presencia- Saludo el capitán del barco a la Kahuna.

-No tiene que adularme- se sonrojó- Ahora con su permiso, debo de llevar a Tapu Lele al centro pokemon más cer…..

 **¡BANG!**

-¡¿Señor Fabio, porque demonios hizo eso!?- preguntó el capitán al ver como los sesos de la belleza de piel morena se regaron por toda lados al recibir un tiro en la cabeza con escopeta de parte de tan ruin personaje.

-Ella habría complicado las cosas- se encogió de hombros y con un Llll puso una carta con el símbolo del Equipo Magma en ella- con esto, recaprueamos a nuestro blanco y además, enlodamos más a esos patanes.

El capitán renuente, mando atrapar al guardián, se decía que ella era la dueña de la llave a la Cámara del Inició, capturarla era de suma importancia.

Por ello al sólo verla, Fabio había decidido usar la gran arma iónica con la que contaban, para así someterla. Pero no oro nada era una legendaria y tuvieron que seguirla varios kilómetros antes de que la perdía de sangre y cansancio derivarán en su situación actual.

-Lady Lusamine estará contenta de que al fin tenemos a las dos piezas que necesitamos- celebró el rubio cenizo, con todo y el ceño del capitán, él no se había subido a ese barco, uno donde el fin justificaba los métodos. Lusamine le habló de un mundo sin dolor y sufrimiento, y últimamente había quienes habían sufrido y a mo grande.

Sin embargo, debía de darle, la razón a su superior, debían de recoger a Tapu lele e irse lo más rápido posible, si no, la muerte que acaba de presenciar sería en vano.

###

 **Isla Canela región de Kanto.**

Un reportero hacía guardia cerca del gimnasio de la Isla esperando a que Blaine regresara, puesto que la Liga Añil se celebraba sólo en Verano y estaban a nada de empezar el invierno, el responsable líder aprovechó el momento para ir a visitar amigos, o eso e le dijeron los que entrevistó para saber dónde cuernos andaba.

El hombre ,Richard Mcgee, quería hacerle unas preguntas sobre su antiguo amigo y compañero Giovanni acerca de los dichos de Lusamine sobre ese ataque en el Pilar Celeste. Mcgee era un hombre concienzudamente eficiente en su trabajo, algo le decía que sacar la información de Blaine será de gran ayuda a su nota. En cierto modo, tenía razón. Estaba por irse cuando el Neo Equipo Rocket entró y asaltó las instalaciones, robándose el material de las investigación del Líder…. Las que supuestamente dejó de hacer.

"Vine buscado Carbón y encontre diamantes" pensó el reportero sintiendo un Pulitzer en sus manos.

Antes de que llegada la policía, entró a la instalación donde los pupilos de Blaine estaban inconscientes y revisó los papeles disponibles. En ellos habla de un incidente de hace diez años.

##

 **Lectura del diario.**

 **19 de mayo.**

"Acabo de dar un paseo relajante por la playa de la Isla y sin embargo más que relajarme, me ha puesto intranquilo. Puede notar que había una buena concentración de pokemon tipo volador y agua en las cercanías, muchos de ellos, ajenos a esta zona de la región, lo más sorprendente es que varios de ellos tienen visibles huellas de maltrato. Llamenme loco pero pareciera que se reúnen a esperar algo."

 **22 de mayo**

"Pues sí, aparentemente lo que este pasando, no sólo ocurre con pokemon como los antes mencionados, furtivamente fui a ese lugar, y encontré a una gran cantidad de Pokemon de diferentes tipos, sin embargo, la mayoría tenían el denominador común en su mayoría de mostrar signos de maltrato.

Algo debe de estar pasando para que se reúnan ahí."

 **25 de mayo.**

"He vuelto una vez más al lugar y no había nada. ¡Habían desaparecido! He consultado a la guardia costera y al guarda bosques y ellos también notaron mis hallazgos, pero no pudieron ver señales de que se fueran, parecía ser qje la Tierra se los había tragado a todos."

 **5 de junio.**

"Luego de hablar por teléfono con mi nieta Blair, el misterio que ocurrió en mi isla cobra más fuerza, aparentemente un suceso similar ocurrió en Jotho por las mismas fechas, sólo que el epicentro era el Lago de la Furia. E igualmente, así como se fueron reuniendo, esos pokemon desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Sólo que ella aportó un dato interesante, Ran la Miltank de Bianca y Nightwing el Pidgeot de Falcón han desaparecido. Debo de investigar un poco sobre eso, podría ser un factor común que pase por alto."

 **Más tarde**

"Si, también ocurrió aquí, Lance dice que uno de sus dragonite ha desaparecido, al igual que una gengar de Agatha y un Arbok de Sachiko. Intentaré ver si este fenómeno se replicó en las regiones de mis amigos alrededor del mundo."

##

El hombre no pudo seguir leyendo, la policía llegó al lugar, por lo que tuvo que salir pitando, pero de algo estaba seguro, las cosas no le iban a salir bien, si no encaraba a Blaine sin pruebas de ese misterio. Entonces, vería que hay sobre esas fechas y trataría de averiguar en que se metió el antiguo genetista.

#########

 **Ciudad celeste, base del Neo equipo Rocket.**

Jessie la nueva entrenadora de los reclutas estaba leyendo las noticias una vez más ¿que cuernos hacia su ex jefe con los imbéciles de los finados equipos, Galaxia, Aqua y Magma? Si quería que el equipo Rocket resurgía pudo contactar a los miembros del equipo original.

Tendría que aoresuear los preparativos, pues el contacto de ellos en la fundación Æther, Fabio; mencionó que había obtenido lo necesario para al fin acceder al tesoro de la Ultra Dimensión. Con él, el Neo equipo Rocket sería imparable o eso era lo que Fabio alegaba, nadie sabía que el ruin tipo, en realidad, jugaba para el bando ganador y no era ni el de Lusamine o el de los equipos, Skull o Rocket o los que trataban de detenerlos, el servía a otro amo.

####

 **Mundo shinobi.**

-Eres tan debil- El hombre de pelo azul que sujetaba a Sasuke por la garganta dijo con desdén. El Uchiha lo fulminó con la mirada, su boca estaba llena de sangre y su cuerpo lleno de rasguños y moretones. Los cuatro intrusos habían saltado sobre él inesperadamente, pero solo uno lo atacó. Un hombre de piel pálida y una cabeza extra pegada a su cuello-¿Por qué Orochimaru sama te querría?  
Sasuke descubrió con ese comentario que eran hombres de confianza de Orochimaru ya que los trajes que llevaban los intrusos eran idénticos a la ropa que Orochimaru tenía la noche que lo mordió. Pero los músculos de Uchiha todavía se tensaron ante la mención del nombre del sannin.  
-Kimimaro hubiera sido una mejor opción- Un ninja de pelo oscuro dijo con los brazos cruzados, los seis.  
Los otros intrusos asintieron de acuerdo.  
-¿Qué deseas de mi?- Logró decir el Uchiha, respirando laboriosamente. Su mente buscó una estrategia para salir de su rango alcance, pero era muy difícil encontrar una buena.  
-Vinimos aquí para recordarle la generosa oferta de Orochimaru sama -Dijo una mujer de cabello azul, bajando de una rama. Agarró a Sasuke, pero el cuello de su camisa y rasgó la tela, revelando el sello de la maldición junto con el sello que Kakashi le había puesto.  
-Espero que no lo hayas olvidado- Ella dijo sin emoción alguna. De repente, el sello de Sasuke comenzó a brillar y extenderse como fuego sobre su piel; las marcas oscuras alcanzaron la mitad de su cuerpo y cara, sus ojos convocaron su límite de sangre.

El hombre de dos cabezas sonrió. El chico le dio una patada con su nueva fuerza justo debajo de la barbilla, haciendo que el atacante lo soltara. La mujer saltó hacia atrás, pero la atención de Sasuke estaba en el hombre que lo había golpeado. Cargó a una velocidad vertiginosa, con el puño listo para romperle la mandíbula.  
Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke golpeó con su puño el árbol detrás de él. El tipo había sido demasiado rápido para bloquear su ataque.

"No lo entiendo ... incluso descarté el sello de Kakashi para usar el poder del sello maldito" No pensó en el castigo que su nuevo sensei podría asignarle por ignorar sus advertencias de no volver a usar los poderes. Levantó la vista y fulmino con la mirada al shinobi que tenía delante.  
-No eres el único a quien Orochimaru le dio beneficios- Dijo con una sonrisa el tío de dos cabezas, una serie de manchas negras estaban ya moviéndose sobre su piel, como las de Sasuke. -A diferencia de ti, somos capaces de controlar el poder del sello de maldición.  
-Si aceptas la propuesta de Orochimaru sama, podemos ayudarte a controlarla e incluso evitar que consuma tu cuerpo- La única mujer en el grupo dijo, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.  
-¿Consumir mi cuerpo?- Preguntó Sasuke, limpiándose la sangre de su boca. No podía negar que en realidad estaba intrigado por esa propuesta. -¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Un sello tan poderoso tiene efectos secundarios. Hay un procedimiento al que uno debe someterse para obtener todos los beneficios que aporta el sello- Dijo el hombre con múltiples brazos, también bajando de la rama de su árbol.

"Mi parálisis corporal después de usar el sello debe ser uno de esos efectos secundarios". Pensó el Uchiha viendo al fin, porque cada que en secreto entrenaba con el sello, sufría de agotamiento y parálisis.  
-No confío en ustedes o su Uchiha mes encaró, mirando a los cuatro ninjas mayores con desden.  
-Pero puedes confiar en el poder del sello maldito- El hombre de pelo azul dijo con una sonrisa malvada. -Lo has sentido. Es emocionante, pero aún así es solo una pequeña dosis del verdadero poder que puedes obtener. Si quieres alcanzar este tipo de fuerza, tu única opción es venir con nosotros.  
-O puedes quedarte en esta ciudad y pudrirte con tus pequeñas amigas, debilitándote cada día que pasa. Puedes hacer grandes cosas si eliges estar del lado de Orochimaru sama- intervino nuevamente la chica de cabello azul corto y de ojos rojos.  
-Te estaremos esperando hasta la medianoche, a dos kilómetros de la puerta norte- mencionó un tipo gordo y semi calvo.  
Los cuatro shinobi desaparecieron en un borrón en la noche. Sasuke se levantó rápidamente, sus marcas retrocedieron sobre su espalda. Se lamió los labios inconscientemente.  
" No tengo un sueño sino una ambición: matar a cierto hombre".  
Desde que asesinaron a casi toda su familia, él había estado soñando con matar a su hermano. Sasuke tenía trece años y ya había albergado cinco años de profundo odio hacia Itachi. Pero ¿Abandonaria a su madre, su única familia en el mundo por su venganza?

¡¿Cual madre!? A su modo de ver, el comportamiento de Mikoto era por Itachi, casi podría jurar que ella torcería la ley para que el pudiera regresar, no era un secreto en su mente que el prodigio que tenía de hermano era el favorito de sus padres, por ello, a Mikoto le dolía más tener al traidor fuera. Si no fuera verdad, ella habría repudiado a Izumi y la habría vendido con el chakra sellado al peor burdel de los países elementales.

Llegó a su casa y subió a su habitación y se puso a empacar. Mikoto e Izumi no regresarían hoy debido al intenso papeleo y la planeacion para tratar de volver a colocar a Konoha en el mapa. De poder elegir, el en vez de ir con el Sanin, habría ido a Uzu, pero sabía que ellos no lo recibirían, mejor la segunda opción que si le daría lo que necesitaba.  
Sasuke descartó la camisa negra que llevaba puesta. Estaba lleno de sudor y suciedad. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su pecho pálido, donde descansaban cicatrices delgadas y descoloridas. Se sacó su habitual camisa azul con el logotipo Uchiha impreso en la parte posterior. Él también se puso pantalones cortos limpios y blancos. Y ya estaba listo para irse.  
Su mochila de color azul oscuro yacía en la cama . El joven ya lo había cargado con un par de camisas y pantalones cortos, junto con suministros y equipo de ninja extra. Había vaciado su reserva de cuchillos y shuriken. Curiosamente, lo primero que empacó fue su diadema Konoha. Él no pensó mucho en eso.  
Llevando la bolsa al hombro, Sasuke miró alrededor de su no tan humilde habitación, con sus ojos oscuros observando cualquier cosa importante que pudiera haber olvidado ,así que al ver que llevaba todo, simplemente tomó un papel y sin saber porque sólo dijo que se iba y porque, después de todo, se iba esta noche.  
Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que usó el sello de maldición, y cuando lo activó contra los cuatro matones de Orochimaru se vio envuelto en el poder vitalizador del sello. Ni siquiera tener el Chidori en la palma de su mano lo hacía sentir tan seguro e imponente como esa fuente de poder. Estaba incompleto, podía sentirlo. Pero sintió el potencial del sello en su cuello.  
Tenían toda la razón en su decisión, si se quedara en Konoha, nunca alcanzaría a su hermano ... o superaría a Asami. Si había algo que lo ayudara a arrancar el corazón de Itachi de su pecho, era el poder de Orochimaru. Y decidió que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo lo que había forjado en Konoha para aprovechar ese poder aplastante.  
Se volvió hacia la puerta, pero algo en su habitación llamó su atención. Un parche cuadrado de luz de luna entraba por su ventana y brillaba en la superficie de un marco de fotografía. Tuvo la tentación de acercarse a él y darle una última mirada, pero decidió no hacerlo. Era hora de olvidar todo sobre su vida en la aldea.  
Dejó sus llaves en la mesa y salió de la habitación. Él cerró la puerta detrás de él y se fue sin mirar atrás.  
 **Omake.**

 **Uzu, prisión de máxima seguridad de Impel Down.**

Si creían que no había algo así en el País del Sol ¡ERROR! la cárcel tenía realmente pocos ,pero si tenía prisioneros, también era algo relativamente exagerado el uso a la prisión, la prision era de máxima seguridad y era un hecho de que sólo siendo un dios podrías escapar de Impel Down. Y también si creían que la mayoría de los prisioneros eran Humanos o Pokemon, también estabas errado, virtualmente casi todos eran humanos, sólo una pequeña parte entre los que verdaderamente eran presos de máxima peligrosidad y que estaban confinados en el área con más seguridad no eran humanos. Destacando entre ellos, una muy hermosa joven de piel clara, de cuerpo poco curvilíneo, cabello verde suelto en rulos y de ojos azules a quien los guardias llamaban Tatsumaki. La Gardevoir tenía el "honor" de ser la persona que estrenó las instalaciones, todo por el incidente de hace nueve años.

 **Mundo pokemon, hace nueve años.**

El lugar era un caos horrendo, por donde miraras, los doctores del hospital psiquiatrico y varios pacientes estaban en estado catatónico, producto de que sus cerebros fueron freídos por un ataque psíquico, ¿Que lo causó? -Bien les diré.

 **Hace once años.**

El padre de un adolescente solitario se había suicidado, entristeciendo a su madre y a él porqué jamás dio señales de estar deprimido. Eso si, lo más cercano a eso, era cierta relación que tenia con el Gardevoir hembra llamado Olivia que parecía ser parte de la familia. Lo digo porque se notaba a veces nervioso cerca de ella.

Llamaron a la habitación del muchacho de nombre Ben sacándolo de sus reflexiones.

-Está abierto-Dijo Ben.  
Al abrir la puerta, se aprecio que Olivia quien estaba detrás. Ella pasó por la puerta, cerrando detrás de ella.  
[¿Te sientes bien, Ben?] Preguntó mientras flotaba lentamente hacia él usando y psíquico y telepatía respectivamente.  
-Un poco, Todavía extraño mucho a papá.  
[Lo sé, a mí también me duele.] Dijo sin rastro de tristeza en su tono.  
-No suenas afligida- acusó él.  
[Los Pokémon no son tan emocionales como los humanos.] Explicó Olivia mientras estaba sentada en el borde de su cama.  
-... Bueno, gracias por estar aquí Olivia. Tu presencia me ha ayudado mucho- agradeció sinceramente  
[De nada, Ben. Sabes que haré cualquier cosa por esta

familia.]  
-Lo se- respondió Ben inocentemente.  
[… Ya sabes, Ben, estoy tan dedicado a ti que haría cualquier cosa por ti.] Dijo mientras flotaba sobre la cama, bajándose sobre él hasta que estuviera a cuatro patas sobre él.  
[Puedo ... ofrecerte algo muy útil para ayudarte a sentirte mejor.]  
-¿Qué es?- tartamudeo él, bastante confundido de por qué estaba actuando así la pokemon.  
[Mi cuerpo.]- respondio con un brillo siniestro en la mirada.  
-¿Tu que?- alcanzó a formular la pregunta casi en un susurro.  
[Sé que el sexo es un muy buen calmante para el estrés y estoy segura de que te ayudará a aliviar tu dolor.]- dijo con aparente inocencia.  
Ben miró a sus ojos carmesí para ver si estaba hablando en serio…. Por lo que vio no bromeaba en lo más mínimo.  
-¿Qué? No, no podemos hacer eso-. protestó enérgicamente.

Un grave error.  
[Vamos, Ben, no seas tímido ...] mencionó melosa, aunque con un deje de enojo mientras comenzaba a frotar el pecho de Ben lentamente.  
-¡No Olivia! -Dijo , apartando sus manos de ella burdamente.  
[¿Por qué? ¿Mi cuerpo no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti? ] le alzó la "voz" visiblemente furiosa.  
-Esa no es la cuestion. Los Pokemon y los Humanos simplemente no pueden ... hacerlo juntos- trató de argumentar, pero al ver sus ojos chispeantes de ira, su voz fallo en las últimas sílabas.  
[... ¿Estás ... negándote?] Preguntó ella, con Ira.  
-Sí, Olivia. No podemos simplemente ...  
Sin dejar que terminara la frase, ella lo paralizó con sus poderes mentales y descaradamente le plantó un beso en los labios.  
-Detente Olivia. Ya te dije ayer que no quería hacerlo- alcanzó a decir al notar que al menos su boca no estaba paralizada.  
[Oh, lo siento Ben, pero no es algo que sea negociable.] Dijo de forma desafiante y arrogantemente.  
-… ¿Qué?"-logro decir bastante sorprendido.  
[Me escuchaste bien. No te estoy pidiendo permiso.] Dijo mientras bajaba lentamente sus manos sobre él.  
[Tendré lo que quiera, te guste o no.]  
Cuando las manos de Olivia estaban a escasos centímetros de su miembro, Ben intentó empujarlas pero no pudo hacerlo debido a los poderes psíquicos de Olivia que le impedían hacerlo.  
[Lo siento Ben ...] Dijo ella mientras ponía la cabeza en su hombro.  
[Pero ahora eres mío, que conste que tu primera vez fuera por voluntad]  
-... ¿Q-qué? N-no hay manera- se asusto de muerte, que se supiera, eso siempre había ocurrido al revés, humanos violando Pokemon y no de esa forma.  
[Me temo Ben que es asi. Ya que tu padre ahora está muerto, ya no tengo a nadie con quien divertirme.]  
-¿Qué ... tú ... lo estabas haciendo con mi papá?- Preguntó Ben, sorprendido, casi llorando y con un muy mal presentimiento.  
[Oh si lo hice. Innumerables veces .] Dijo con mucho orgullo.  
-¿Por qué mamá no dijo nada?- susurró el joven.  
[Ella no lo sabía,normalmente , cuando nos descubría, borraba esos recuerdos de ella, esos cambia de personalidad que notaste en ella… saluda a la causante.]  
-Pero ... eres su pokemon …- fue su débil argumento.  
[Jaja, lo dices como si me importara, lo cual, de hecho, no lo hago. Ahora, Ben, ya que eres el único hombre que queda en esta casa, sabes lo que te espera.] Dijo arrogantemente [Ustedes los humanos están en la base de la cadena de mando en cuanto a atributos y aún así, nos maltratan y humillan, bueno; no más, al menos de mi parte]  
-N-no ... no te dejaré-protestó de forma o muy valiente o muy estúpida.  
[No hay forma de que puedas ir contra mí, Ben, eres solo un humano débil. Y si alguna vez piensas en contarle a tu madre, no te molestes, simplemente perderías tu tiempo ya que borraré su memoria cada vez. Huir tampoco es una opción, hazlo y convertiré a tu madre en una ninfómana que pensara sólo en sexo incestusoso, si crees que yo seré mala, ni te imaginas lo que hará ella con esa nueva personalidad ]-Amenazó ella, rompiendo todo intento de protesta.  
###

 **Un año después.**  
[Ahora, sé un buen chico y deja que la tía Olivia cuide de ti]  
Después de que Olivia se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a lamer y besar su cuello, Ben quiso luchar, pero fue en vano. El poder de Olivia le impedía mover un músculo. Ben no era un llorón , pero no pudo evitar que una pequeña lágrima escapara de un ojo, dándose cuenta de su debilidad contra el gardevoir y su destino. Luego, de manera lenta pero segura, Olivia movió su cabeza cada vez más abajo hasta que ahora estaba al nivel de su vientre.  
Y con eso, Olivia se movió hacia atrás de nuevo y ahora estaba enfrentando a su miembro flácido.  
[¿No reaccionas a mis besos? Je, tienes suerte de que te quiera en una pieza. Pero tengo un método para los momentos donde no seas cooperativo de todos modos.]

##

 **Dos meses después.**

Ahora lo comprendia, por eso se suicidó su padre, el acariciaba la idea de hacerlo mismo, pero al hacerlo, ahora el blanco sería su madre. Aprendió a la mala que la Gardevoir no era como los otros pokemon, ella odiaba a los humanos y no dudaba en lastimarlos, saliendo impune debido a sus capacidades de alterar la mente.

Por eso se interno en el hospital, con una fuerte depresión que si tenía, esperando que ella lo dejase en paz. Lamentablemente, no se lo tomó a bien, si al secuestrarlo y tratar de sacarlo por la puerta, vio la gran cantidad de gente con los sesos saliendo por su nariz como si fuera gelatina semi cuajada.

Ya ibqn a salir del lugar, cuando Reiko llegó a escena, para diversión de Olivia.

Resulta que muchos pokemon fueron a mostrar sus verdaderos colores al saber que las deidades ya no estarían en el mundo, por ello, los ANBU y ella habían sido encargados de ir dando caza a las manzanas podridas, le tomó tiempo, pero al fin, pudo tener a Olivia en un ambiente donde podría someterla sin más muertes.

[Una súper heroína, no tengo tiempo] y trató de freír su mente, siendo trató el meollo del asunto, la pokemon Psíquica abrió los ojos de par en par, al ver que sus habilidades no la habían afectado.

-Tsk, Tsk,- chasqueo la lengua, mientras señaló su casco- primera razon- enumeró.

Sin decir el nombre, liberó su forma Gijinka y anunció- segunda razón.

[Pagarás tu insolencia Gengar] dijo furiosa.

-Ya veremos….

#######

 **Impel Down tiempo presente.**

¿Que era peor castigo para ella? Ella no sabía, si elegir entre tener la repugnante forma humana y sin sus poderes o que el cambio era permanente. No lo sabía , a estas alturas, había comenzado a dejar de comer, morir de Inanición sería su último acto de libertad, sólo esperaba a salirse con la suya.  
 **Y corte. Omake dos de siete.**

 **Algo redundante, pero ya comenzaremos con esa Saga, una vez que regrese. Trataré de sacar al menos un capítulo ese mes.**

 **Por cierto, ¿Que Omake desean ver después?**

 **Alecram y una banda de pokemon en primera etapa que no quieren ser adoptados o ir a Uzu…..**

 **Ash, Visitando a su antiguo entrenador.**

 **Anibal y un derrumbe**

 **Sachiko visita al professor Sycamor.**

 **La "novia" de Lance lo persigue por media ciudad.**

 **Decidan.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	41. Preparativos

**Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

 **Aviso.**

Algunos saben de lo del plagio de parte de Androide 17a este fic, gracias porbsi apoyo eso ya se resolvió.

Ahora, algunos más vía MP o vía review me han dicho que Métrica Uchiha lo esta subiendo.

El es el canal oficial de mis fic, esta subiendo también Soul of Ninja, pero con mi permiso, así que a él que si hizo las cosas bien, apoyenlo con su subscripción a si canal lo que me lleva a…...

 **Capítulo dedicado a Darkitsune01**

Gracias por el tutorial de denuncia, a mi y a Shion145 vaya que nos ha servido. En verdad que se agradece

 **Review**

 **Leit fleur**

Los omakes ya están escritos… Sorry y bueno, insinúe algo, no dije que iba a irme por el Icesto de momento.

 **Flemmy speddraw**

Bueno, gracias y esperó seguir llenando o sobrepasando tus expectativas.

Veremos si eso sucede

 **Lyon**

Avise que no saldría nada en octubre… En fin veremos que pasa con la Familia Archer

 **Ghost Strench04**

Esa no es la única, ya verás a que me refiero.

Y creó que el que sigue será Lance.

 **Virus pirata**

Si se leyó glorificado pero en fin….

Y si, es ley de oferta y demanda.

Sobre la Familia Archer a leer la saga.

 **Invitado**

Servido

 **Ccsakuraforever**

Lo bueno viene, sólo diré esi

 **Zafir09**

Ganó ese por goleada y si, ella si cambió.

 **Gadihan**

Parecía…. En fin.. Gracias y será para la otra

 **Clandestino**

En fin, a ver el siguiente.

 **Comenzamos.**

En la escuela Pokemon, Mallow y Lana al igual que Sófocles tenían el mismo pensamiento en la cabeza, Lily actuaba diferente.

Ya no era la alegre niña que al fin había superado ese trauma que le impedía tocar a los pokemon, ahora era una niña retraída que apenas y prestaba atención en clases.

Trauma superado…. Era un eufemismo pero ya la llevaba de gane, recién le conocieron, la rubia ojiverde no podía ni estar a menos de doscientos pasos del Popplio de Lana o del Togegemaru de Sófocles sin gritar de terror, el Bounsweet de Mallow era ligeramente la excepción siempre que no se moviera, gracias a que parecía una muy apetecible y enorme fruta exótica, a una joven que ya deseaba estar lo suficientemente rehabilitada como para al fin volver a tocar un pokemon.

El trauma que involucraba un Zoroark y una manada de Tauros furioso de hecho había sido inducido por la propia Lusamine como medida de seguridad. Ella se odiaba a si misma por hacerlo, pero no le quedó de otra, al probar con Gladio, su leal Growlithe lo desconoció cuando el entrenador del tipo fuego fue reemplazado al morir por desgaste. El nuevo Gladio jamás pudo ganarse de nuevo al reacio pokemon que buscó a su entrenador antes de ser sedado y mandado lejos para evitar problemas. Así que, tuvo que inducir un trauma en ambos para alejarlos de los pokémon, estaría ahí, lo suficientemente arraigado como para no delatarlos, pero lo suficientemente curado como para que tuviesen una vida más normal. Pero había para la joven un inconveniente.

No sólo sus amigos, los profesores también habían notado el cambio al igual que la gente que rodeaba a la antes alegre niña. Gladio ya la había regañado de hecho por tan drástico cambio de humor, pero no podía hacer nada para aparentar estar de buenas. Miraba a Mallow por quien sentía mariposas en el estómago y se preguntaba si la otra Lily las sintió, oía los malos chistes de Sófocles y reflexionaba sobre si la Lily que la reemplazaría se reiría de ellos. Que amistades habría hecho diferentes ella sobre sus antecesoras…. Era horrible por donde lo mirase.

Dio la campana del receso y la joven fue a tomar el almuerzo a la biblioteca de la escuela ignorando a sus amigos que la llamaban a tomarlo con ellos en el patio principal. ¿Que caso tenía el hacerlo? Dentro de poco si sus cálculos y los de Fabio eran correctos, faltaban poco menos de cuatro meses nada más para que la reemplazaran.

La joven de once años se ponía mal al saber que tenía los días contados y como lo habrán visto, no era tan optimista como su hermano sobre el hecho de que podrían escapar a tiempo de ese destino.

-¿Ocurre algo en tu casa?- le sacó la bella pelimenta de piel bronceda, siendo la persona que dio con ella de su preocupado grupo de amigos- Lily sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Mallow tenía una idea equivocada, pero la tenía, de porque pudiera específicamente estarla evitando. Quizá se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ella y la evitaba como la peste. Y dado que Sofocles y los demás siempre estaban juntos, por añadidura los evitaba confundida.

No le sorprendía, dada la fama de su madre de perfeccionista, se imaginaba que la pobre rubia se sabía en problemas si no formaba un hogar heterosexual con un esposo, dos hijos, niño y niña y un pokemon de mascota.

Pero caray… ya eran otros tiempos, si no le gustaba así, con decirle y asunto arreglado.

-No, en serio que no me pasa nada- contestó sonriendo de forma radiante para consternación de Mallow, en ese ángulo en el que la luz la iluminó, podría jurar que vio a su madre , como en una de esas viejas promocionales de la fundación Æther. Si supiera…..

-Amiga, no has sido tu misma desde hace algunos dias- le dijo preocupada la pelimenta cerrándole cualquier vía de escape pasa forzarla a confesar que demonios le pasaba- si yo dije o hice algo…..

-No, no fue nada en serio, sólo no me he sentido bien- dio una verdad ambigua- realmente ha sido una recaída, ya saben, mamá odia las vacunas y eso.

La joven mesera enarco una ceja, conocía a Lily muy bien y pudo notar que prácticamente había escupido "mamá" con repugnancia. Definitivamente algo había fracturado su relación madre e hija, lo que le alegró, por más feo que se oyó eso. Y ya que estaban en ese rincón sin nadie a la vista y además ya sabía que no era por ella, siendo fiel a su naturaleza audaz, cerro la distancia y le beso en los labios.

Lily se sorprendió por lo atrevido de Mallow, pero no pudo, por más que quiso, poner resistencia, la amaba y probablemente le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, así que en ese beso decidió vivir plenamente sin miedo alguno. Ese sería su acto final de rebeldía, a ver como Lusamine se las apañaba para deshacer lo que ella decidía hacer con su vida.

Se separaron por falta de aire, rojas como granada y se tomaron tiernamente las manos mientras sentían sus corazones en la garganta prácticamente. No importaba nada, sólo estaban ellas dos ahí, en la biblioteca con el mundo lejos de ellas. Y era lo que Lily necesitaba, Fabio tenía razón, aún había una esperanza, aunque mínima para que sus planes salieran a la perfección y si eso pasaba, tendrían una vida plena.

Pero mientras eso sucedía, viviría el momento con su amada mesera mientras aún pudiera.

###

 **Isla Melé Mele**

Para la policía, el Asesinato de la Kahuna fue un enigma total, ¿Porque hacerlo así, con tan fría sangre? Las pruebas periciales mostraban que el asesino no titubeó y que lo hizo a sangre fría. Por sorpresa y de frente, sin darle a la hábil entrenadora el tiempo de ver la amenaza contra su vida.

Y eso era lo desconcertante. Para que ese hipotético pero más probable escenario se diera acabó, debía de haber mínimo un par de personas más como para que Olivia bajará la guardia. Y los pocos indicios mostraron que quien o quienes estaban con la víctima y el asesino, de menos fueron cómplices que no participaron en la ejecución.

Estaba precisamente cavilando eso el oficial de policía cuando recibió los informes de la guardia costera acerca de las embarcaciones que estuvieron el último mes en los linderos de la isla y fue cuando lo vio, por pura suerte. A la hora aproximada en la que fue la ejecución de la bella entrenadora, fue visto en los alrededores un yate perteneciente a la fundación Æther.

-¿En serio cree que alguien en la fundación haría algo así?- preguntó un oficial novato a la capitana Jenny una de las pocas existentes en su familia- digo, es la Fundación de la filántropo y demás Lusamine Archer de quien estamos hablando.

-La evidencia parece apuntar a que alguien en ese yate puede saber algo- concordó la capitana y añadió- no digo que alguien fue el culpable, digo que podrían saber quien es, ya que parece que esa persona a bordo una embarcación para escapar. Es la mejor oportunidad de saber qué ocurrió realmente ahí.

Y mientras eso sucedía, el perpetrador de ese crimen, alistaba en secreto todo lo necesario para el gran día que estaba próximo a llevarse a cabo

Gladio estaba en una cueva cerca de la fundación, cueva excavada por algunos pokémon que seguían sus órdenes, así que, mientras revisaba una vez más sus planes varios pokemon preparaban las cosas para el gran día.

Resulta que El ruin tipejo era Reshiram disfrazado en una forma humana, el pokemon venido del espacio había sido creado por Necrosma en la ultra dimensión y liberado en los confines del cosmos para no alertar de su presencia.

Había caído hace algún tiempo pero estuvo dormido hasta que ciertos eventos lo despertaron, comenzando a moverse para poder alistar las cosas para que pudiera liberar a Necrossma y a los ultra entes.

Para su fortuna, hace una década Arceus había virtualmente desaparecido lo que le ayudó mucho.

Y es que sin su presencia o la de sus hijos, muchos pokémon que creían en su superioridad comenzaron a mostrar su cara. El porqué las personas no supieron de ese cisma se debía a que los guardianes y los ANBU de Uzu se hicieron cargo furtivamente de ir controlando la situación.

Pero hace aproximadamente siete años, esos focos de rebelión se extinguieron, al menos los de gran virulencia, favoreciendo al pokemon para ir reunido secretamente partidarios a su causa.

Luego estaba la cuestión de los hilos que fue jalando para que la situación actual se diera.

Formando parte de el equipo científico en el proyecto Mewtwo pensaba crear a un aliado para su causa, lamentablemente el pokemon era pese a todo su odio, en realidad de carácter bondadoso y gentil por lo que terminó descartando su ayuda al verlo darle una oportunidad a los humanos, todo por ese put… pikachu y su entrenador.

Por ello, al mismo tiempo, en esa expedición, separó y devoró al esposo de Lusamine y al entrar en la fundación, le fue subconscientemente dando las ideas de la Ultra dimensión y cómo podría lograr una utopía donde nadie sufriria sin merecerlo y donde los capaces gobernaran.

Fue él quien corrompió a la desesperada rubia y la fue moldeando hasta volverla un títere de su voluntad.

"Pronto señor Necrossma, muy pronto los humanos sabrán lo que es el terror de ser juzgados por un verdadero dios" pensaba sonriendo al sentir prácticamente ahora la liberación de su amo. Después de todo, su plan era infalible.

##

 **Arrecipolis, región de Hoenn.**

Plubio y los demás líderes de gimnasio de su región se reunían una vez más.

Las cosas parecían empeorar antes de aclarar.

Justo la visión de la líder de gimnasio en Kalos Astrid sobre la liberación de un destructor comenzaban a tomar forma.

La vidente había mirado el futuro en presencia de el Alto Mando en su región y de algunos líderes siendo esta vez aún más borrosa e increíble que en ocasiones anteriores.

Astrid vio una ciudad ciclópea y desierta que se veía en extremo antigua y antediluviana, recorriendola por sus calles, comenzó a oír a varios pokemon que salmodiaban en un frenesí religioso muy profundo, ella más o menos conocía la manera en que los pokémon llamaban a Arceus y a sus principales hijos, por ello le extraño que esas voces no se parecieran a una de las deidad que ella conocía, (reproduciendo el sonido a un pokémon del profesor Sycamore que sabía escribir en lenguaje humano, verían que llamaban a Necrossma). Al llegar a lo que parecía ser la plaza central, las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora se veía en una ciudad cosmopolita rodeada de cientos de pokémon que iban y venían apurados por todos lados, vestidos con uniformes, o ropa casual, actuando como humanos y de pronto comenzó a ver a varios con ropas que algunos reconocerían como las de esos ninja que se avistaron en todas las regiones del mundo.

Pronto sintió una gran ira y al ver en dirección de donde sentía esa opresión vio a un escarabajo Gigante emerger de entre los edificios, tan magnífica criatura ondeaba furiosa siete colas mientras hacía unos chasquidos amenazadores, pronto un Ninetales naranja y un pokémon desconocido emergían también, al igual que un raro pokemon gato de dos colas tipo fuego y lanzaban un poderoso hiperrayo al cielo.

Un cristal se oyó romperse y pudo ver salir de su prisión a Necrossma y a los ultra entes y los vio barrer con la ciudad hasta que Arceus y sus hijos llegaron a detenerlos, pues las otras bestias fueron derrotadas fácilmente.

Esa era la visión que le contó Astridt a Plubio, haciéndolo estremecer pues recordaba las noticias de Kanto y una de las criaturas que describió, era similar al pokemon raro que derrotó al equipo Rocket y también el famoso ninetales naranja había sido visto años atrás….

-Así que según Astrid el fin del mundo se acerca- enarco una ceja Marcial al oír a su líder contar la visión de la oráculo.

-Todas las visiones de ella en un modo u otro se han cumplido siempre- defendieron Vito y Leti con su clásico y tétrico "show" de ir completando uno las frases de la otra.

-Cierto, el incidente en su región de hace diez años es un buen recordatorio de eso- recordó Alana, al ser aficionada a algunas cosas relacionadas al esoterismo, sabía de su vaticinio sobre el incidente entre el equipo Flare y Zygarde y sobre la caída de un gran imperio. Lo que se cumplió también, al quebrar el líder de dicha organización al fallar en su chistecito de crear un genocidio de las clases menos privilegiadas.

-El problema con sus visiones es que siempre ocurren en lapsos de tiempo aleatorios- les recordó Erico- como eso ocurre al rato, lo que sea que esa premonición indique, podría pasar un largo período de tiempo antes de hacerse realidad.

-Eso sería cierto, si no fuera de noche en su segunda visión- aclaró Publio- tomando en cuenta ciertos factores, Máximo y yo creemos que esa profecía está por cumplirse pronto y ya que estamos implicando al llamado destructor de mundos….

-Habrá que estar preparados para enfrentarlo- continuó la idea Petra.

-Lo dices como si tuviéramos alguna oportunidad de vencer- fue el turno de Norman de ser pesimista- se dice que sólo Arceus misma está a la par de Necrossma en poder y ella está desaparecida, así que al menos que alguno aquí sepa donde esta ella, lo mejor que podemos hacer es pasarla con nuestros seres queridos.

-Por eso es que convoque esta reunión- mencionó Publio- hace años, Candela mencionó algo que ocurrió en las cercanías del volcán, quizá y eso es una pista de lo ocurrido con Arceus y los otros dioses.

-Bueno, aún no estoy segura de que vi- admitió tímidamente la líder tipo fuego- sólo sé que podría tener relación.

Así que, empezó a narrar lo que sucedió.

##

Resulta que hace trece años, (en promedio los líderes de gimnasio tienen al día de hoy veintinueve años) Candela y la en ese entonces oficial Jenny de su pueblo iban siguiendo el rastro de un entrenador pokémon que tenía fama de maltratador, el tipejo en cuestión iba siguiendo a un Numel bajo sus órdenes que insistentemente estaba tratando de huir, creyendo más o menos bien que el pokemon de alguna forma lo pensaba abandonar por otro, lo seguía desde lejos para así tomar represalias. Mientras, la líder y la oficial de policía tratan de atrapar al idiota con las manos en la masa y así meterlo preso por maltrato. El caso es que pasado algo de tiempo, llegaron desde lejos a un claro donde había muchos pokemon de varias partes de Hoenn que en su mayoría, aún en la lejanía en la que espiaban eran perceptibles, tenían huellas de maltrato. Pero no eran los únicos ahí, Giratina y Xerneas estaban en el lugar dando indicaciones a los pokémon, pasado algo de tiempo, el hombre trató de acercarse al lugar, pero jamás lo vieron llegar ahí, simplemente se esfumó en el aire y cuando ellas iban a bajar a ver que ocurría, todos los pokemon y las deidades habían desaparecido.

Con el tiempo, Candela notaría que hubo avistamientos de grandes grupos de pokemon moviéndose en masa efectivamente hacia el volcán pero jamás se sabía de ellos. Eso confirmaba las sospechas sobre todo de Encina de que los dioses por alguna razón habían ido desapareciendo junto a pokémon maltratados. Lo que aún dejaba el misterio de los que no lo eran y que también se esfumaron por esas fechas.

########

-Así que los dioses posiblemente sabían de esto y se llevaron a varios pokemon…..- conjeturó en voz alta Alana- no entiendo la lógica con la que lo harían.

-Las leyendas dicen que Arceus prometió no acabar con la raza humana de nuevo- les recordó Norman- quizá y fiel a su promesa, ella se llevó a algunos elegidos a otro planeta o a vayan a saber donde y los dejó ahí para repoblar de pokemon.

Esa era tan buena conjetura como cualquier otra y quisieran negarlo o no, era de momento lo único que tenían para trabajar. Si supieran que más o menos dieron con la verdad.

###

 **Región de Alola, ubicación desconocida.**

El equipo Skull estaba ultimando los detalles finales para poder asaltar la Isla Melé melé en el momento indicado, con la información que Gladio les dio, para Guzmán y Plumeria estaba claro que este sería el golpe que haría que a su organización criminal le tomaran en serio.

Normalmente ningún líder de una organización criminal que se respete habría confiado tan ciegamente en alguien como el hijo de Lusamine, pero Gladio había demostrado tanto con su lenguaje corporal como por su tono y forma de hablar de ella que de hecho, aspiraba a perjudicarla a lo grande, no necesariamente ganando algo de ello.

Siendo ese raro pokemon que estaba con él una buena prueba de ello.

Equis que era el nombre que el chico le daba, por lo que sabían había sido un proyecto abandonado y archivado de la fundación. ¿Porque carajos intentaba Lusamine crear un pokémon artificial? ¡Bah! Qué importa, él tenía las pruebas irrefutables de ello, de los centenares de intentos fallidos que le darían una fortuna por chantajearla. Como su socio se lo indicó, para la mujer, su prestigio era incalculable y por ello pagaría una fortuna por que se quedara callado. También estaba el Asunto de que siendo francos, sin Gladio no tendrían ni la mitad del poco financiamiento que su organización tenía. Y es que ser miembro del equipo Skull era una broma de mal gusto en el mejor de los casos.

A menos que te dedicadas a la tecnología, la poca reputación que ellos tenían era la de hábiles ladrones corporativos que habían robado valiosos secretos, no sólo a las empresas Archer, sino a las empresas Splish SA. Y a Devon S.A. por mencionar algo.

Así que tal y como se lo dijo su socio, estaban cargando en ese ferry robado lo necesario para lograr hacerse de los tesoros en la metrópoli prohibida.

El conteo para su destrucción estaba cercano y ellos ni siquiera lo sabían.

#####

 **En algún lugar de Alola, en lo profundo de una cueva.**

Lunaleo, Tapu koko y Tapu Fini estaban esperando a su invitado especial, a Mew ni más ni menos. El heraldo de Arceus había sido enviado de regreso al mundo luego de ese mensaje acerca de la desaparición de Tapu Lele. Arcelia había comisionado a su fiel sirviente a coordinar todos los esfuerzos sin escatimar en recursos con tal de localizar a una de las guardianas de la región.

Después de todo, Alola tenía para ella una gran importancia estratégica al ser el lugar donde era accesible la prisión de Necrossma.

El dios destructor era un tema delicado para todos los dioses primigenios en especial, para ella y Gisele. La situación era de hecho trágica. Como la tabla del inició decía, ella y él siempre habían existido y de hecho, al menos de su parte, ella siempre le amo profundamente. Necrossma fuera de sus ideas radicales y su desprecio por el libre albedrío de los humanos, era de hecho bastante encantador, por lo que fue dolorosa tanto la decisión como su confinamiento en la Ultra dimensión.

Aún lo amaba de hecho por más que trataba de desterrar esa sensación de su corazón, al igual que sus hijos mayores, para Giratina y los otros seis primeros dioses, Necrossma aún era Allabove, ese ser amoroso que era su padre. De ahí que virtualmente Alola fuese la región con menos avistamiento de las deidades primitivas, dejando a las posteriores y a los tres grandes heraldos de Arceus, Mew su mayordomo, Zygarde su campeón y a Diancie su mensajera, la comunicación con la región. De ahí que haya creado a los dos guardianes de la prisión, tan poderosos como Regigigas.

Así pues, a la llegada de Mew, los Tapu que podían venir y Lunaleo se reunieron para discutir sobre la desaparición de su camarada. Habían ignorado la desaparición de las reliquias, al no vivir ya en el mundo estas eran virtualmente inútiles. Pero la desaparición de la Caja de Pandora y de la llave a la Ultra Dimensión al igual que la de Tapu Lele significaba que alguien estaba siendo lo bastante imbécil como para intentar abrir paso a ella.

 **(Aunque hablan en idioma pokemon, aquí pondré la "traducción" de su diálogo")**

-Entonces no le han localizado y tampoco pueden sentir su presencia telepáticamente- enumeró Mew los hechos que le narraron los guardianes, ellos también le dieron cuenta del asesinato de Olivia y de el olor de alguien a quien creían muerto, en los alrededores de el lugar donde su compañera desaparecio.

-Dado que captamos el olor del bastardo de Reshiram, podríamos suponer que el fue el que la atrapó, aunque por lo que sabemos, igualmente el por alguna razón, está trabajando con algún humano.- conjeturó Lunaleo- y dado que no se sabe que ha sido de ella, me inclinó a pensar que quieren que ella los guíe o ayude a algo.

-¿Lo crees así?- preguntó Tapu Koko- conociendo a Reshiram, debe de estar torturando a mi hermana por el puro gusto de hacerlo.

-Exagerando como siempre- le trató de calmar Mew- ciertamente, hicimos mal al asumir que Zygarde había aniquilado a ese malnacido apenas asomó la cara hace once años, sin embargo, somos más que él, si tiene a Tapu Lele, sólo debemos localizar dónde la podría tener. La mejor conjetura que tenemos ahora es de que esta trabajando para algún humano, conociéndole, lo más seguro es que más bien ellos están trabajando para él. Así que ¿Alguna idea de quien podría ser ese socio misterioso?

-Creó saber quien seria- mencionó Tapu Fini- he oído rumores de que Lusamine Archer quiere restaurar el templo de Arceus sama en la Isla Melé Mele. También se según el rumor de varios pokemon, que ella tiene en su casa a varias de las reliquias que están desaparecidas y que es la verdadera responsable de la demolición del santuario de Rayquaza.

-Si esta tratando de restaurar esas ruinas, quiere decir que el objetivo es de menos la Ultra dimensión- dedujo rápidamente Mew en voz alta- dado que ese zoquete está moviendo los hilos en esta obra, lo más seguro es que quiere liberar a Necrossma y a sus sirvientes.

Debemos ser agresivos entonces- dictaminó al final el heraldo.

-Por agresivos te refieres a….- quiso saber Tapu Koko.

-Si no nos queda de otra tendremos que usar fuerza letal tanto en pokemon como en humanos. Aunque dudó que los pokemon de forma abierta nos enfrenten sobre todo en ese lugar, a menos que estén de su lado… no podemos arriesgarnos y lo mismo va para los humanos. Si ellos se liberan, sería por demás catastrófico. Básicamente el que ellos deambulan nuevamente por el mundo, traeria a la luz y a la realidad, todas las partes feas del libro de Las revelaciones. Algo que supongo ninguno de los aquí presentes quiere que suceda.

Todos asintieron en comprensión, era algo radical, pero Mew tenía razón, por lo que dieron por terminada la reunión y partieron de una vez hacia la fundación Æther dispuestos a terminar con el problema antes de que este iniciará.

##########

 **Mundo shinobi.**

Asami no tuvo que ir muy lejos luego de derrotar a Rei Ayanami para encontrar la batalla entre Kimimaro, Ty Lee y Shikamaru. Aunque parecía que solo Ty Lee era la unica que estaba peleando. La kunoichi y el adolescente de cabello blanco estaban en un furioso intercambio de Taijutsu en el que la joven parecía no llegar a ninguna estaba en el suelo, sus piernas sangrando por varias heridas pequeñas. Una inspección más cercana reveló pequeñas púas de hueso empaladas en su chaleco antibalas Chunin, que probablemente era la única razón por la que no estaba muerto. ¿Quién sabía que esos chalecos tan feos en realidad servían para algo ?

-¿Estás bien, Shikamaru? preguntó preocupada ha Uzumaki.

-No, Asami, no estoy bien. Ese tipo me disparó los huesos de los dedos, vaya que tiene una línea de sangre muy problemática- Shikamaru gruñó con irritación. Asami sonrió ante la respuesta típica e hizo un clon de sombra para llevar al herido Chunin más lejos de la batalla, mientras la original desenfundó su Katana y se acercaba a Kimimaro. El mismo Kimimaro estaba un poco preocupado por la aparición de la pelirroja. Había derribado al Chunin primero , viendo que su uso de las sombras era un método de captura más peligroso que un combate contra una especialista en taijutsu con ropa deportiva roja. El Chunin, con cola de caballo, esquivó algunos ataques y mostró una inteligencia peligrosa en sus intentos de capturarlo, pero era demasiado débil para tener éxito, lo que lo había llevado a ser derribado por los proyectiles de sus huesos. La usuaria de Taijutsu lo distraía, pero no era una verdadera amenaza. Sin embargo, esta pelirroja podía ser capaz de tomar el barril que contenía a Sasuke mientras estaba distraído, por lo que Kimimaro la atacó en la primera oportunidad.

-No interferirás con los deseos de Orochimaru-sama- El adolescente de pelo blanco dijo monótonamente mientras usaba su pequeña espada de hueso para bloquear el embate de la Katana, la Uzumaki frunció el ceño cuando vio que ni siquiera cargar chakra en la hoja le permitía cortar el hueso. Yendo a una táctica diferente, inclinó la hoja de modo que apuntara al pecho de Kimimaro y lo apuñaló .La espada se introdujo en el pecho de Kimimaro y lo obligó a retroceder, pero no penetró más allá de la piel a pesar de que debería haberse deslizado a través de sus costillas.

\- Si que esos son muy duros esos huesos que tienes - comentó la pelirroja mientras ella y Ty Lee se enfrentaban a Kimimaro nuevamente.

-Este es el kekkei genkai del clan Kaguya. Me permite manipular mis huesos y endurecerlos hasta que sean más fuertes que el acero templado- respondió el albino de forma monótona. La Uzumaki entrecerró los ojos pensando en esas palabras. Eso podría significar muchas cosas, pero considerando el hecho de que tenía huesos donde no debería haber ninguno, bien podría significar que Kimimaro era más o menos inmune al daño físico. Esto fue bastante desafortunado ya que el daño físico era el único tipo de daño que ambas tenían ahora por especialidad, aunque tenían un par de jutsu de colaboración aún no estaban pulidos a cabalidad. De pronto el barril que contenía a Sasuke eligió ese momento para explotar. Por un momento, la pelirroja vio el cabello gris y salvaje, antes de que se volviera negro. Sasuke soltó una pequeña y malvada risa antes de irse en dirección a Otogakure. Ty Lee maldijo ante la idiotez de su camarada. Parecía que ya había activado el segundo nivel del sello maldito y el retrasado Uchiha pensó que esto era algo bueno.

\- Ty Lee, retrasa a este tipo mientras voy por Sasuke. No luches para ganar, no podrás dañarlo con esos huesos , pero evita que venga a por mí por un tiempo- ordenó la kunoichi a su compañera de equipo.

-No te preocupes, dejarmelo a mi - dijo con mucha confianza la castaña en si misma y se preparó para una dura batalla cuando la Uzumaki salió corriendo tras Sasuke. Asami esperaba que su decisión no terminará con la muerte de Ty Lee, ya que el la maestra de Taijutsu era alguien a quien respetaba. Podría haber podido atrapar a Kimimaro en sus cadenas, pero estaba bastante segura de que su nueva compañera no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar a Sasuke, especialmente si el Uchiha era lo suficientemente estúpido como para usar su sello maldito, por donde el vieran, estaban jodidas, sólo esperaba que Chouji y los demás sobrevivieran y que los refuerzos que mando pedir llegaran a tiempo.

##########

 **Mundo pokemon, Fundación Æther.**

Si hubiera una forma de describir la situación esa sería caos. Tapu Koko y Lunaleo comenzaron a bombardear a la fundación con poderosos hiperrayos intentando demoler el lugar. Si estaba ahí o no Lusamine no importaba tanto de momento, deberían poner el ejemplo con ella.

Mientas eso pasaba, mucha gente alrededor del mundo miraba atónita las noticias pues era increíble ver a los guardianes de Alola y al heraldo de Arceus, demoler a punta de hiperrayos al edificio.

Lusamine ya se les había escapado y se dirigía a las ruinas, por ello tras darle el tiro de gracia al edición partieron en su persecución, dispuestos a detenerla y con ellos, sin importarles un comino la situación, varios metiches los seguían para saber porque carajos atacaron a si a tan buena mujer.

##

 **Ruinas en la Isla.**

-Rápido, debemos iniciar con la apetarura al portal lo antes posible- ordenaba Lusamine a sus allegados que intentaban desempacar a gran velocidad lo necesario.

Actualmente había tenido que usar un poderoso as bajo su manga para distraer a Solsaleo y a Tapu Ruru que vigilaban las ruinas.

Si los otros llegaban, las cosas estarían en su contra si o si

Ella había usado clones genéricamente alterados de Dragonite, Salamence, Gardevoir y de Tyranitar que eran diez veces más fuertes que los originales, para así comprarse tiempo para abrir el portal.

Ya Tapu Lele estaba en su lugar y tenían la caja de Pandora y la llave listas y entonces una fuerte explosión sacudió las cosas.

-¡Ahora todo esto es propiedad del Team Skull!- proclamaron Plumeria y Guzmán ante una ahora enfurecida Lusamine que se preparaba a la batalla.

 **Omake**

Pueblo Paleta, un tranquilo y pintoresco pueblito de la desde hace años pacífica región de Kanto vio su tranquilidad interrumpida cuando una fuerte explosión se dejó sentir en los alrededores del laboratorio del viejo Profesor Oak.

El veterano de mil batallas y el mayor hincha del Cruz azul en la región (1) se dirigía al lugar acompañado de su fiel amiga Pikachu que se posaba en su hombro para su mayor comodidad. Debido a su cercanía con el laboratorio, el entrenador logró llegar justo a tiempo para ver al Neo Team Rocket alejándose en globo con un buen cargamento de pokebolas que seguramente extrajeron del lugar.

Luego de comprobar que el profesor estaba a salvo, el hábil entrenador y su pikachu trataron de seguirle la pista al globo que huía con el viento a favor, alejando más rápido al vehículo para alegría de los ocupantes que incluso salieron a burlarse del perseguidor.

-Prepárate para los problemas que al fin te vamos a ganar.

-Y más vale que lo creas, no la vamos a Cruzazulear.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación.

Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

Para extender nuestro reino hasta Xochicalpan.

-Jesse

-James

-El Neo equipo Rocket viajando más rápido que la Luz.

-Ríndete ahora o te presento a mi amigo Deadpool.

Entonces un meow que se podía parar en dos patas término el lema.

-¿Soy sólo yo o también ustedes tuvieron la sensación de que nuestro bonito lema sería pirateado y peor aún, se le tendría más respeto?- preguntó algo Mosqueado por eso.

-Woobo Woobo Wobbuffet {También yo lo sentí}- respondió un muy mal educado pokemon que salió sólo de su Pokebola.

-!DEVUELVAN A LOS POKÉMON!- Exigió el entrenador a sus viejos enemigos que se burlaban de él. Esta vez, estaban cien por ciento seguros de que se saldrían con la suya y nada iba a evitarlo.

Nada excepto una "Estrellota ninja" como señala elocuentemente Meow.

El Fuuma Shuriken corto la mitad delantera de las cuerdas que unian a la canasta con el globo, haciendo que este se tambaleara, obligando a los pasajeros a intentar maniobrar para tratar de salvar la situación, sin embargo ya fuera la misma que los perjudicó u otra totalmente diferente, Meow en el aire y Pikachu en tierra oyeron el zumbido del arma que regresaba para cortar otro de los soportes, dejando literalmente al globo pendiendo de un hilo, teniendo a sus ocupantes, aferrados con uñas y dientes del globo para evitar el buen costalazo de treinta metros que se llevarían y obligándolos a tener que bajar a enfrentar tanto a Ash como a quien fuera que se atrevió a osar detenerlos.

El globo aterrizó aproximadamente a doscientos metros de distancia del entrenador de forma algo aparatosa, felizmente para sus ocupantes, aunque de emergencia, el aterrizaje a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no había terminado con ellos cayendo cual costal de Papas, lastimándose el orgullo y típicamente el culo con la caída.

Al final el entrenador llegó a tiempo para encarar a Jesse y a James que acababan de sacudirse el polvo de la caída.

-Esta es su última oportunidad, devuelvan a los pokémon- amenazó el joven de catorce años a sus enemigos(2)- Ya han perdido.

-¡Eso jamás!- exclamaron de forma terca los ladrones que se prepararon para atacar al entrenador que sólo contaba con su compañera de mil batallas.

-Sal Mimikyu

-A escena Mareani.

Llamaron a sus compañeros a luchar contra Ash.

-Pikachu electro bola- fue directo al grano el hábil entrenador, siendo muy veloz su amiga para preparar su ataque, pero claro estaba, el equipo si había algo que haría siempre, eso sería tratar de capturar al pokemon amarillo.

Por ello ambos no se sorprendieron, pero si que no vieron el momento, cuando vieron a Meowth atraparla usado un dispositivo anti electricidad.

-Al fin, al fin la tenemos- celebraba el equipo, sin acordarse de que alguien más los había bajado a las malas. Pero esa persona se encargó de recordárselos.

-!LANZALLAMAS!- oyeron la orden proveniente del bosque e instantes después, una poderosa llama los había obligado a rodar en el suelo para evitar quemarse de gravedad, dando tiempo a alguien que salió de forma por demás veloz del bosque, a atrapar el dispositivo con la pequeña pokémon.

-A traición no se vale- se quejaba Jesse sacudiendo las llamitas que aún tenía en la ropa- no se quien seas pero tu y tu pokémon lo van a pagar caro.

Mimikyu usa bola sombra.

El tipo fantasma lanzó con presteza el ataque, evadiendolo con elegancia el hombre y momentos después usando el puño envuelto el fuego, mandaba a volar contra el equipo una vez más a su compañero, causando que James volviera a prenderse en llamas.

Fue entonces que todos se dieron cuenta de que el sujeto en cuestión parecía una suerte de ninja, pues usaba una máscara blanca, un tanto y su porta herramientas, además de una fuuma shuriken abierta en la espalda. Además vestía un uniforme púrpura oscuro que vagamente recordaba al usado por Koga y su hija Sachiko.

-Parece que sin ventaja alguna no son tan bocones- se burló el ninja, haciendo que todos se estremecieran al oír su voz que se escuchaba distorsionada- bien, entonces veamos cómo les va si les damos una sutil ventaja. Yo peleare absolutamente sólo contra ustedes.

Jesse y James estallaron en carcajadas por lo ridículo que el desconocido dijo, pero por su parte, los pokémon tenían diversas emociones.

{"Ese olor…. Es Él "} pensó Pikachu aún atrapada en ese dispositivo {"Lady Arceus le debe haber traído por algún motivo y nos debe haber visto"}

"Genial, uno de los pokémon que se fueron a ese raro mundo….. Si rompo la orden de Giratina….. No nos queda de otra que callarnos" pensó sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared el pokemon tipo gato.

-¿Que están esperando?- preguntó Jesse algo Mosqueada por la reacción de todos -¡ATAQUEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Los dos pokemon lanzaron su mejor ataque que el hábil shinobi evadió y con su arma imbuida el Haki, le dio priemro un tajo al Mimikyu y después ppateó con fuerza a su compañero, para momentos después, tras una muy vistosa y elegente voltereta, pararse atrás de Meowth para ponerlo fuera de combate, con un aparentemente sencillo golpe a su cuello, haciendo que a todos se les cayera la mandíbula tras ver que un humano vencía a tres pokemon en cosa de instantes.

-Bien, ¿Quien sigue?- retó el extraño a unos aterrados malhechores que inteligentemente prefirieron irsr a teber que eprefirieron

-¡ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI!- gritaron a coro alejándose del lugar los perdedores eternos mientras se perdían rápidamente de vista.

Mientras, el shinobi liberó a Pikachu que se lanzó a abrazarlo muy contenta pies pues diferencia de los otros ella si lo reconoció.

-Gracias, sin su ayuda se habrían salido con la suya- agradeció Ash al joven shinobi o al menos eso deducía el, cintnero de ver que su amiga fuera melosa con el de esa forma. Pronto salto del desconocidos su hombro mientras hablaba frenéticamente y el extraño sólo asentia. Desconocido apea Ash, asentía a ambos.

-No hay de que- decía apenado- bueno, tengo que irme.

-Al menos puedo saber tu nombre- pidió el entrenador. El desconoviso se retiró la máscara y sonriendo le dijo:

-Ash, me llamó Ash Kétchup- se presnero el hombre antes de alejarse pues las sirenas de la policía capitaneada por la oficial jenny venía llegando. Con todo y un anonadó entrenador al saber que era un homónimo suyo ese muy hábil shinobi.

No sabía que de hecho, el Charizard fue su compañero de batallas y que se llamaba así en su honor.

-Bueno, supongo que mi nombre es más genial de lo que pensaba- sonrió el entrenador. Por otro lado a Pikachu l daba gusto ver a su viejo amigo sano y salvo.

"ojalá se acuerde de mandarle saludos a Greninja de nuestra parte" pensbaa la pokemon mientras veía llegar al fin a su ubicación a la policía. Vaya que Ash tenía cosas que explicar.

 **Y corte.**

 **Si soy malo por dejarlo ahí, aún no llegan a la Ulta dimensión, error por nombrar al capítulo así…..**

 **En fin, perdón pero es de esta semana, la pasada fue para ir a resolver dos pendientes con Hacienda (a tiempo aún) y para ir a Michoacán a ver a alguien que necesitaba de mi ayuda y a quien quiero mucho. De ahí que apenas esta semana regresara al fic.**

 **Llevanos tres de siete y como alguien adivino, terminan los omakes de los Shichibukai y acaba la parte uno.**

 **Asi que ya saben, el final cada vez esta más cerca.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	42. Rebelión

**Rebeli** **ón**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Review**

 **Zafir09**

"Ya saben…." eso incluye eso… Que por ejemplo batalle y un buen para que me Admita Fū en vez de Fue….

Aquí si es malo, se que él no debería serlo, pero siendo sinceros, asumimos que es bueno por el color. Un poco de originalidad. De ahí que también se mueva libremente. A estas alturas ya es muy evidente que me he tomando muchísimas libertades.

Y si bien es hembra, aqui si creció, tiene veintidós años… y tiene novia. Así que, no habrá esa pareja.

Sobre lo último… lee.

 **Ccsakuraforever**

Y lo que falta.

 **Lyon**

En este momento, el protagonismo lo tendrá alguien más, que Naruto tuvo muchos capítulos para él.

 **Saigo Linnear**

Se agradece, error mío por no avisar que es el canal oficial.

 **Virus pirata**

Jajajaja es el convencionalismo actual, hasta Olivia y Wicke fueron dibujadas así.

 **Comenzamos**

-¡AL ATAQUE EQUIPO SKULL!- arengaron Guzmán y Plumeria a sus seguidores que entraron a la caverna y se dispusieron a iniciar una lucha contra los miembros de la Fundación Æther, mientras, los líderes del grupo se tenían que abrir paso para poder arrebatarle a Lusamine tanto la caja como la llave, las cosas rápidamente se fueron a la mierda.

El equipo Rocket de Alola luchaba contra su par de Kanto. Domino la ex mano derecha de Giovanni lideraba el ataque contra sus contrapartes que tenían a Cassidy y Butch como líderes debido a que sus fines eran opuestos, la líder quería en solitario todo lo que pudiera haber de valioso y no estaba dispuesta a compartir, mientras que el de Kanto ya tenía el 60% de esos tesoros asegurados, sólo debían aguantar tiempo para que sus aliados obtuvieran la victoria.

Teniendo esta lucha a dos bandos en dos frentes, la pelea entre los pokémon modificados y Tapu Bulu junto a Solgaleo estaba llegando a su fin, pues los pokemon guardianes esta vez no se andaban con juegüitos.

Dos miembros de las agrupaciones rivales del equipo Rocket (que se distinguían entre Alola y Kanto por usar un uniforme blanco para Alola y uno negro para Kanto) oyeron un tétrico **¡Crack!** que fue causado por las mandíbulas del pokemon Solgaleo al romperle el cuello de un poderoso mordisco a una Gardevoir modificada. Poniéndole la piel de gallina a ambos bandos, tanto a humanos como a Pokemon.

No pasó mucho para que al fin arribarán los Guardianes Tapu restantes y Lunala que se unieron a la refriega acabando con los pokemon modificados fácilmente, dejando el camino despejado para ir por Lusamine…. O no.

A su encuentro salieron varios pokémon que se lanzaron a atacar. Estaba claro que eran partidarios de Necrossma y eso fue perceptible por la fiereza que mostraban al pelear valientemente para frenarles el avance, lo que le dio tiempo a Reshiram de llamar a más de los pokémon alterados para entretener lo más que se pudiera a los guardianes.

##

 **A pocas millas de distancia.**

Varios helicópteros de noticias se movían para ver qué demonios estaba pasando en el lugar, siendo sorprendidos por varias parvadas de pokémon voladores que llevaban a lomos a varios más al igual que varios pokémon Marinos que transportaban a otros pokemon, todos los anti humanos decidieron ir a ayudar, ya que al fin, su bando sería bendecido por una nueva era.

De súbito varios pokemon abrieron fuego tanto en el mar como en el aire y derribaron a varios de los vehículos, dejando sólo a once sobrevivientes que estúpidamente o de forma audaz (sinceramente ni yo se como calificarlo) decidieron seguir adelante, ya habían avanzado lo suficiente y lo que fuera que llegaran a ver, parecía que era de interés mundial.

##

 **Región de Kanto, ciudad Azafrán.**

"Sabrina, debemos preparar una resistencia ¡AHORA!" advirtió su fiel Alakazam a su entrenadora que veía las noticias y que se estremeció al ver cómo aparentemente un hiperrayo derribó al corresponsal que transmitía los eventos en Alola.

-¿Porque, qué está pasando?- preguntó la mujer más bella de la región.

Su respuesta llegó cuando varios pokemon insecto, siniestro y Fantasma llegaron al gimnasio y lo rodearon, comenzando a disparar sus ataques.

##

 **Johto, Ciudad Endrino.**

-¡QUE MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO!- exclamó la oficial Jenny al ver a los Growlithe y Arcanine ponerse defensivos ante algunos de los pokémon bomberos de la ciudad.

Reportes de varios pokémon, comenzando a atacar a humanos comenzaron a inundar la central, todo después de ver a los Tapu demoler a la fundación Æther en Alola.

{¡Eres un bastardo Grimble!} gruñó de forma agresiva un Arcanine a un Felarigarde que era el líder de los pokemon bomberos.

{-Lo dudo-} respondió el pokemon {- La historia nos recordará cómo los libertadores, los que pondremos el cruel gobierno de Arceus en el lugar que pertenece, en la Basura y restauraremos el orden natural, nosotros como amos, ellos como sirvientes}

##

 **Región de Hoenn.**

-¡ALINIENSE, ALINIENSE!- ordenaba LT Surge a varios miembros de la policía y pokemon en formación para repeler a los agresores, como ya lo notaron, en todo el mundo, los pokémon que no creían en la convivencia pacífica con los humanos al ver esto como parte de las señales que Reshiram dio de que el fin de la Era de Arceus estaba cerca, comenzaron a sublevarse. En este momento, los pokémon de la central eléctrica y varios de las zonas aledañas a la ciudad, así como varios dentro de ella, tenían sitiada a Ciudad Malvalona. El veterano entrenador que vino a ver a su mentor, dirigía a todos ,dispuesto a romper el sitio, después de todo eran más pokémon de su bando, pero no contaban con la ayuda inesperada de los rebeldes.

Reshiram había clonado a varios pokemon y los distribuyó antes del día de hoy alrededor del mundo cerca de los puntos estratégicos en cada región, ahora con varios pokémon tipo roca y Tierra modificados, las cosas rápidamente se pusieron mal para todos los ahí presentes y no era el único lugar donde todo pintaba mal.

#########

 **Mundo shinobi.**

 **-** Zygarde, ve a Alola junto a Regigigas y los espadachines- ordenó Arcelia a sus subordinados que asintieron en el acto- Groudon, Kyogre y Lance irán a Johto junto a dos batallones ANBU.

Gemelos espacio tiempo, a Kanto junto a Ash y dos batallones.

La deidad fue distribuyendo a sus hijos y a los siete shichibukai junto a la fuerza ANBU al mundo pokémon dispuesta a auxiliar al mundo mientras ella se recriminaba a sí misma.

"Fui una completa estúpida, debí de prestar más atención a mi propio mundo" se recrimina mientras pensaba qué hacer.

-Madre, ¿Es cierto que hay una rebelión en nuestro mundo?- preguntó Gisele llegando de golpe a la oficina.

-Así es, parece que Reshiram no murió y estuvo ocupado preparando todo para liberarlo.

-Enviame- pidió la joven con decisión- Necesitan mi ayuda para evitar que escapen.

La diosa lo pensó bien y su hija tenía razón, aún así, no iría ella sola.

-De acuerdo, Tu y Máximo irán a apoyar a donde haga falta, y sólo si las cosas se ponen feas, apoyaran a Zygarde y a los otros- le ordenó su hija.

-¿Qué harás tútú?- le preguntó su hija antes de irse a buscar al Uzukage.

-Yo y los demás nos quedaremos, es una precaución solamente- deseó más que aseguró, pero aún así, era más optimista de lo que su semblante reflejaba.

######

 **Región de Hoenn Ciudad Malvalona.**

Las cosas ya estaban muy intensas entre los rebeldes y los demás, los pokémon modificados no tenían ni emociones ni empatía y atacaban por igual a aliados y enemigos, por lo que muchos pokemon rebeldes vieron que era mejor alejarse de su camino una vez que estos atacaran porque si no….. Ustedes entienden.

Un Golem modificado tenía al Sargento tomado del cuello, mientras este intentaba frenéticamente soltarse, pero era en vano, estaba apunto de perder la conciencia cuando un destello plateado cegó a todos y al recuperar la vista, el ya era libre.

-¿Se encuentra bien Sargento?- preguntó un joven que vestía como shinobi al veterano que al ver al joven a detalle, notó que traía una arma en la mano, una chokuto y que al pokémon que lo tenía sujeto, le faltaba esa mano.

-He estado mejor, pero vivire- trataba de mantener algo de su orgullo aún.

-Me alegra, ahora yo me hago cargo- comentó el joven preparándose a pelear.

-¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- preguntó el ex militar.

-Soy Alecram Maestorm- dijo lanzándose de forma suicida a pelear contra el pokemon que uso lanzarrocas.

El shinobi evadía todos los proyectiles a una inhumana velocidad y antes de que todos se pudieran dar cuenta, el pokemon modificado había sido partido por la mitad por el aparentemente muy poderoso shinobi.

-Tercera y cuarta división, ¡AL ATAQUE!- ordenó Alecram.

Todos vieron a esos famosos shinobi que se habían visto hace años salir y comenzar a pelear contra los rebeldes, cuando un enorme Steelix iba a pelear contra el Shichibukai, un potente chorro de agua lo mandó a volar y todos vieron a Suicune llegar de súbito. Este día seguramente jamás lo olvidaría alguien.

##

 **Región de Kanto, pueblo Paleta.**

Red Kétchup, su esposa Delia y su hijo Ash estaban moviéndose a través de las calles tratando de llegar al laboratorio del profesor Oak. La revolución también había llegado hasta el pacífico pueblo, siendo liderada por un Blastoise que perteneció al tercer entrenador salido de la generación de Red (Aquí Red tenía al Charizard, Blue que es el padre de Gary el Ivysaur y el otro, el Blastoise) y el junto a los rebeldes parecía que iba por los pokemon. Tomando el laboratorio, Pueblo Paleta caería y eso no lo permitirían ellos, así que intentaban abrirse paso, cuando de pronto, un Tyranitar modificado llegó a plantarles cara, lástima que sólo contaban con un Charizard, el Mr mime de Delia y Pikachu de parte de Ash.

-¡Alabarda de Crisaor, Rayo burbuja!- atacó alguien.

Un rayo burbuja diezmo al sub tipo siniestro y al ver todos a su salvador, Ash le reconoció en el Acto al igual que su amiga.

-!SE QUE INTENTAN HACER, YO LO DISTRAIGO, USTEDES VAYAN AL LABORATORIO DEL PROFESOR!- grito el shinobi preparando para pelear.

La familia tuvo que irse, pues era verdad, no vieron a los dos batallones ANBU salir del bosque y dirigirse a cada rincón De la región dispuestos a apoyar.

##

 **Ciudad Celeste.**

Misty también tenía problemas, sus pokémon fueron rápidamente debilitados por un Electivire modificado y estaba apunto de darle a ella el golpe final, pero antes de que eso pasará, un Hiperrayo mando al pokemon a comer muro. Al ver la fuente, vio a una joven delgada que usaba un uniforme como el de esos famosos shinobi y aparentemente ella fue quien lanzó el ataque.

-Acabas de cometer un grave error gusano- mencionó la ANBU- Nadie se mete con la Princesa de las Olas frente a mis ojos y vive para contarlo.

"Sólo me llamaba a mi misma así en presencia de mis pokemon" pensó la bella líder "¿cómo demonios sabe de ese mote?"

El pokémon se desincrusto del muro y lanzó un trueno que habría freído a un elefante, de hecho Misty grito al ver a esa joven morir… ¿O no?

-Mi turno gusano- contraatacó la ilesa Kunoichi- !CLAVO CAÑON!

Y fue así como la reconoció, sólo su corsola desaparecida podía lanzar una ráfaga de ese ataque en color dorado. Pero eso debía ser imposible…

-Princesa, debe de alejarse que esto se pondra feo- pidió la shinobi.

-¿Eres tu Coral?- preguntó la joven.

La ANBU sólo sonrió y se preparó a atacar, como supuso, ese pokemon no iba a ser derribado tan fácil.

##

 **Momentos atrás, camino al mundo pokémon.**

-Aunque no nos guste, enviaré a varios de ustedes a proteger a los profesores y a los Líderes y altos mando- explicó Gisele mientras transportaba a casi todos ella sola- si ellos caen será un devastador golpe moral y no debemos permite que ocurra por ello, enviaré a varios de ustedes con ellos, les deseo suerte a todos.

##

 **Región de Hoenn, ciudad Arborada.**

Alana estaba junto a sus fieles seguidores luchando valientemente contra los pokémon Roca y Acero modificados que asediaban su gimnasio, de hecho uno ya había traspasado las defensas y había derrotado a su Altaria más poderoso.

Iba a matarla cuando un potente lanzallamas lo envolvió y segundos después vio a una ANBU cocer a patadas al pokemon tipo acero y mandarlo a volar como si fuera de trapo.

-Soy Alana Skydancer, miembro de las cinco Calamidades de Uzu y yo seré tu oponente- se presentó de forma teatral la kunoichi

Al verla, por alguna razón, a los pokémon se les vio con el ánimo nuevamente renovado. La joven se acercó al Altaria derrotado y lo despertó usando una baya.

-Lamento la demora hermano- se disculpó con el pokemon- dejale las cosas a tu dulce hermanita.

El pokémon sólo frotó con mucho afecto su cabeza con la de ella y envolvió de forma protectora a su entrenadora, la batalla lejos de terminar iba iniciando.

###

 **Mundo Shinobi a las afueras del País del Sol.**

-¿Pero por qué?- exigía saber un comerciante que iba a ser el siguiente en ser procesado para pasar al País del Sol. Sin embargo, súbitamente las aduanas cerraron, pese a no ser más de medio día y se negarían a atender a alguien más.

-Ha habido una fuga en Impel Down- mintió el agente aduanal- y por razones de seguridad se decidió poner en alerta al país entero y cerrarlo.

-¿Tanto escándalo por una fuga?- dijo otro comerciante incrédulo- ¿No están sobre reaccionado por algo así?

-Se necesitó de el trabajo en equipo de los Siete Shichibukai para poder capturar al reo fugado- comentó otro agente haciéndose oír bien por los ahí presentes- lo de menos es que se fugue de prisión, el verdadero problema para las Naciones Shinobi sería si abandona nuestro territorio.

Y si, el efecto de la mentira hábilmente creada en caso de que llegaran por alguna causa, a poner al país en cuarentena o en aislamiento, surtió efecto.

Y es que, debía no sólo ser un verdadero Hijo de puta, sino alguien jocosamente poderoso un reo que para ser aprendido, tuvo que ser sometido por los siete Shichibukai, shinobi que nadie dudaba ya que eran nivel Kage.

-¿Puedo saber el nombre de tan infame criminal?- preguntó un reportero del País de las aguas termales que quería visitar Villa Ámbar, una villa turística con manantiales de agua cristalina y piscinas naturales para nadar, pues recién acabaron de construir un balneario en el poblado que por cierto era habitado enteramente por pokemon tipo agua.

-Se llama Tai Long- contestó el agente- el Triturador de Acerina.

#########

 **Ruinas pokemon.**

El pandemónium se había desatado, por alguna jodida razón, varios pokemon habían llegado a ayudar a Lusamine a abrir el portal a la Ultra dimensión, mientras que la mayoría de los pokémon, sin importar casi en su mayoría el bando al que pertenecían, voltearon bandera a sus entrenadores y atacaron a los de la fundación Æther que eran los únicos que seguían apoyando a la fundación.

Esto fue una alarma de proporciones épicas para la mayoría ahí presente, pues quizás había un terrible riesgo en el plan de Lusamine, uno que aparentemente unos pocos ignoraban o quizá, estaban dispuestos a asumir. Sea como sea, la lucha se había vuelto más encarnizada, sobre todo, porque los pokemon de la fundación empezaron a tomar de rehenes a los humanos y los usaban como escudo Humano.

-!Guzmán, esto ya no me está gustando!- exclamó visiblemente aterrada Plumeria luego de ver a un Misdreavus usar a un miembro del Neo equipo Rocket de Alola como escudo para repeler un clavo Cañón que un Cloyster lanzó a toda potencia.

Era muy bien sabido que a menos que fiera en estado salvaje en relación depredador y presa, los pokemon no usaban sus ataques con potencia letal. Pero los que pertenecían a la fundación siempre fueron a matar, obligando a los demás a jugar igual de rudo. La segunda al mando simplemente no quería morir, como muchos de los ahí presentes.

-Tu socia tiene razón- concordó Domino- algo muy raro está pasando aquí, definitivamente lo que sea que esa loca está buscando no vale tanto la pena.

!Equipo Rocket, retirada!

Y atropelladamente, el equipo de Alola comenzó a intente abandonar las ruinas, navegando entre el caos y la sangre, esperando no ser los siguientes en ser usados como escudo humano.

Finalmente los guardianes habían dado cuello al último pokémon modificado y se dispusieron a pelear contra Reshiram cuando nuevamente entró otra oleada de esos clones aún mayor y con más variedad que la anterior, impidiendoles avanzar un tramo más. Peor aún, esta nueva oleada sólo tenía a pokemon semi legendarios, que se lanzaron a atacar una vez más a los guardianes que comenzaban a caer en desesperación.

-!Vayan mis valientes!- se reía de forma maníaca el pokemon en forma humana- !Acaben con los herejes!

Y de súbito, una luz cegó a todos y una presencia muy poderosa se dejó sentir.

Iluminando la cara de los pokémon del bando de Arceus ,pues Giratina y Lafarga habían llegado dispuestos a cambiar el rumbo de la pelea.

[ **-Zygarde ayuda a los guardianes, Se que quieres arreglar cuentas con ese gusano pero él es mío]** ordenó la diosa a su acompañante.

El guardián sólo asintió y se lanzó a pelear contra los pokémon modificados junto a Viserion y a Terrakion mientras que Cobalion y Keldeo fueron por Lusamine a intentar frenarla, aunque algunos pokémon trataban de detenerlos, ellos simplemente los iban despachando usando su clara superioridad.

-¡Los guardianes!- exclamaron todos los ahí presentes al ver a los espadachines pokemon y a Zygarde luchando contra las fuerzas de la fundación y sus aliados.

Mientras "Fabio" sonreía al ver a Giratina en su oscura gloria aterrizar cerca de él y rugir de forma amenazante.

 **[Da la maldita cara gusano]** exigió la deidad al hombre que sólo sonrió encantado a su oponente.

Todos vieron con horror como el cuestionable Fabio se iba transformando en un pokemon dragón de color blanco que al terminar su metamorfosis rugía amenazador a la diosa de la dimensión oscura.

 **[Voy a disfrutar mucho el hacerte pedazos Giratina]** declaró con satisfacción antes de lanzarse a atacar a la diosa que freno con relativa facilidad su embate.

 **[Lo dudo mucho]** sonrió la deidad y se abalanzó contra el tipo dragón dándole un muy poderoso mordisco y mandandolo a volar al arrojarlo con la boca.

Mientras eso pasaba, los hermanos Archer y X sorteaban lo mejor que podían el caos desatado en el lugar donde ya era un todos contra todos del cual ya nadie sabía qué buscaba quien.

Los guardianes ya estaban liquidando a los pocos pokémon modificados que quedaban, los miembros de los cuerpos ANBU para sorpresa de todos, estaban no sólo manteniendo a raya a los Aliados de Reshiram, estaban ganando, lo que era muy irreal para todos los que veían el combate por TV, pues un reportero se había colado.

Y al ir ocurriendo eso, la alianza que buscó detener a Lusamine se acercaba a toda velocidad en helicópteros, dispuesta a ayudar en lo que pudiera, sin duda alguna que el caos global desatado tenía que ver con lo que fuera que Lusamine hubiera planeado.

######

 **Ciudad Arborada.**

La ANBU jadeaba algo cansada debido a la pelea que estaba teniendo, su actual oponente, un Aggron modificado estaba comenzando a pasarle factura, a la líder del mismo nombre, le costó creer y mucho lo que sus sentidos le decían, pero esa era la única jodida explicación, esa suerte de súper ninja, era su pokemon desaparecido.

-Muy bien, siendo franca jamás me espere a usar esto, pero no que queda de otra- concedió la joven mientras comenzaba a hacer unos sellos de mano- FORMA GIJINKA.

La ANBU creció al menos ocho centímetros más y Alana vio un par de alas blancas salir de su espalda, similares a algodón, sus pies se transformaron en garras de ave de presa y su piel ganó un tono azulado, sólo con las alas, ya sabia que su salvadora era un Altaria.

-¿Eres tu, verdad?- preguntó llorando la entrenadora al reencontrarse a su mejor amiga y es que ella había sido antes que su hermano, a quien también términó teniendo, su primer pokemon, de acuerdo, su pokemon más fuerte era el hermano, pero siempre hubo un vinculo entre ellas.

-Lamento haberme marchado así - corroboró ella - pero si me hubiera despedido, jamás me habría ido y la oferta era única en la vida- endureció sus facciones ante las burlas de su oponente y añadido- Y tu vas a pagar caro por insultar así a mi mejor amiga.

Y se lanzó a pelear, ahora con su forma liberada, la pelea pareja al fin cambiaría de rumbo.

#######

 **Pueblo Paleta, laboratorio del profesor Oak.**

-Sinceramente no tengo la más puñetera idea de que está pasando- admitía el profesor a la pregunta obligada de todos- esto no sólo está ocurriendo el Pueblo Paleta o Kanto, está pasando a nivel global.

-¿Porque los pokemon harían eso?- preguntó a nadie el particular la madre de Ash- si no hubiera sido por ese valiente joven, todos habríamos muerto.

-El joven ¿Usaba un atuendo como este?- preguntó el profesor extendiendoles una fotografía de un ANBU captada hace diez años, cerca de un escenario que algunos peritos evaluaron como un combate a muerte entre pokemon. En ese entonces, todos tenían una duda de que demonios hacían los ninja, pues cada que se avistaron, tras el incidente con el líder de una constructora que compró material como para un país y este jamás "se construyó" esos tipos se veían cerca de donde más de uno halló rastros de combates entre pokémon a muerte. La teoría que él y sus colegas era que los shinobi siendo obligaban a sus pokémon a pelear hasta morir, pero él también vio con ayuda de prismáticos, como Ash fue dominando a su rival.

"¿Y si en vez de matar a pokemon inocentes, trataban a rebeldes?" se preguntó a mil por hora "eso querría decir porque sólo aparecían cerca y más aún, porque NO supimos de pokemon dicientes hasta ahora".

Pensamiento que todos sus colegas también tuvieron, el misterio que a veces los mantuvo en vela, volvía para reventar al mundo y parecía ser que ellos serían espectadores de primera mano.

Un estruendo se oyó y vieron a Ash ser arrojado con hidrobomba por el líder rebelde en el pueblo, el Blastoise atacó por la espalda al Shichibukai que se sacudía el polvo al levantarse, siendo muy evidente ese gesto para el entrenador y para Oak, así se sacudía el Charizard que simplemente desapareció un día del valle Charizifico.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que conozcas ese ademán?- demandó saber el hincha del Cruz Azul(1).

-Porque la cicatriz cerca de tu ojo derecho te la hice cuando aún era un charmeleon- le respondió el Shichibukai y se lanzó a pelear contra el tipo agua.

Todos menos Pikachu, Charizard y MrMime se sorprendieron por ello, aún así, aún tenían bastante por hacer para liberar a sus amigos y así, voltear a su favor esta pesadilla.

#####

 **Ruinas Melé Melé.**

Plumeria y Guzmán navegaron lo mejor que podían entre todo el caos que se había generado, a sus pies, algo que ninguno de ellos quería ver, había un mar de sangre, tripas y cuerpos mutilados tanto de humanos como de pokemon, víctimas de la refriega.

Iban saliendo, cuando una mano se aferró a los pies de cada uno de ellos, obligando a Guzmán a ahogar un grito de horror, mientras Plumeria estaba llorando como niña pequeña, tras enterarse que su mascota jamás iba a volver.

A Guzmán lo intentaba detener y trataba por el gesto desesperado, de pedirle ayuda, Lino, uno de los reclutas más nuevos de la organización, el pobre chico de no más de diecisiete años, tenía la quijada rota y con parte del maxilar saliendo de forma antinatural de su boca, además de ello, sus piernas estaban carbonizadas y su otro brazo atrapado bajo escombros.

A Plumeria, le intentaba detener aferrándose a ella, Lana, la melliza de Lino que tenía la mitad de su cuerpo parcialmente digerida por Ácido, siendo ya, sus extremidades inferiores, pérdida total.

-¡A...y...u...d..a!- logró decir apenas la joven que se ahogaba con sus propios fluidos vitales, obligado a la bella sub líder apartar la vista, tratando de que ese horror no se quedase en su memoria…. Pero fue imposible.

-¡VAMONOS DE AQUI PLUMERIA!- le Llamó a la realidad Guzmán- !NO HAY NADA QUE HACER, SI NOS QUEDAMOS, TAMBIÉN MORIREMOS!.

-Yo me quedó- decidió valientemente la mujer- jamás mentí cuando dije que yo veía a cada miembro del equipo como familia ¡YA ABANDONE A MI FAMILIA UNA VEZ Y JURÉ NUNCA VOLVER A HACERLO Y POR ARCEUS QUE CUMPLIRÉ ESTE JURAMENTO!

-Es tu funeral, no el mío- sentenció fríamente Guzmán marchándose del lugar, pero cuando estaba a pocos pasos de salir, fue víctima del fuego cruzado entre un Dragonite modificado y Zygarde, muriendo instantáneamente.

El guardián partió en dos a su oponente y vio cómo por obra de un milagro como Plumeria valientemente se arriesgaba a ir por lo necesario para tratar de liberar a Lino, la chica casi murió en dos ocasiones distintas y aún así, valientemente traía algo para tratar de hacer palanca.

-!VAMOS, ROCA ESTUPIDA, MUEVETE, MUEVETE!- trataba de mover ella sola al tiempo que pedía ayuda a los miembros de los equipos Rocket y de la fundación Ærher que huían, una mano, pero le ignoraron todos, por lo que ella intentó hacerlo por su cuenta- !MUEVETE, MUEVETE!- **crack** la palanca se venció, haciendo que por el momento de aplicar fuerza, la entrenadora cayera de espalda. Se levantó y se encaminó a intentar nuevamente ir por algo para salvar a Lino, a costa de su seguridad y vida.

Y cuando ya hacía camino para irse otra vez.

 **[¡Cañón de 180 libras!]** atacó Zygarde la piedra, haciéndola polvo y liberando al pobre chico que ya estaba más muerto que vivo.

Pero eso no fue lo único que ocurrió. Un Blissey rebelde se había conmovido por ese acto y ayudó a la miembro del Team Skull a sacar a sus compañeros, siendo protegidas ambas por varios miembros de las dos fracciones en pugna. Sólo el tiempo que a la valiente mujer le tomaría sacar a sus camaradas, todos los pokemon le defenderían de los desalmados Pokémon modificados. Siendo una pequeña luz de esperanza para Giratina al ver también el acto tan noble de la mujer.

" **Padre, si tan sólo hubieras visto esto, entenderías porque mamá protege a los humanos"** pensó la deidad oscura mientras seguía luchando contra el heraldo de Necrosma.

 **Omake.**

Blair la líder de gimnasio tipo dragón en ciudad x sinceramente no sabía que pensar. Habían pasado poco más de dos años desde que el Dragonite más fuerte de! Lance, miembro más poderoso del Alto Mando en Kanto había desaparecido y su Dragonite recién evolucionada seguía afectada por ese hecho.

Ambos pokemon, al igual que sus entrenadores se conocían de toda la vida siendo ambos el principal pokémon de sus respectivos entrenadores, su en ese entonces Dratini había ido quedando rezagada en su desarrollo, comparándola con el Dragonite de Lance. Era una dolorosa forma de recordarle a la Líder que la distancia de habilidad entre ellos era enorme. Lo que la hacía sentirse en cierto modo culpable. Ella sabía del enamoramiento de su amiga hacia el pokémon de Lance y veía como hervía de celos cuando otras Dragonite en celo, durante la época de apareamiento se "le insinuaban" al pokemon.

Para su alivio aparentemente el pokémon como su entrenador era muy denso en esos temas y prefería entrenar a … ya entendieron la idea, el punto es que por eso tanto Lance, como los maestros dragón se sorprendieron por su desaparición. Igualmente fue notable que su Dratini, lejos de entristecer al recibir la noticia, tuvo un arranque de ira, como si él le hubiera engañado o sido infiel, claro está, jamás habían llegado a algo, que supiera pero la cuestión era que la sola mención del tema le hacía cabrear en el acto, a tal punto que todos optaron por no hacer alusión a él, en presciencia de la pokemon.

Igualmente era desconcertante que sus otros pokemon no notaran su desaparición o que anduvieran tan en calma, el Dragonite era querido por sus compañeros, de ahí que nadie se explicara el porqué actuaba tan raro. Y al tratar de pedirles alguna explicación, ellos simplemente cerraban filas y no hablaban del tema.

Estaba la belleza de cabello cerúleo reflexionado nuevamente sobre ello, cuando una ligera brisa sopló en dirección de ella y de su pokemon que estaba practicando Rapidez y fue cuando ella se congeló, olfateó el aire y después, rugió con ira y salió volando rumbo al norte.

Rápidamente Blair tomó su pokegear y telefoneó a Lance, por esa reacción, era probable que al fin supieran a bien qué ocurrió con su pokemon.

#######

 **Minutos atrás, Monte plateado.**

Lance Dracon había sido comisionado por Máximo para rastrear a un Tyranitar hijo de puta que atacaba a los viajeros, bajando del monte para así matarlos por el placer de hacerlo. Muchos pokemon habían creído que Arceus quizá se hartó del mundo y que dejaría a los humanos a su suerte. Algunos, simplemente siguieron con su vida normal. Otros como el bastardo que estaba encadenado fuertemente con equipo especial para suprimir sus habilidades, decidieron dar a conocer su verdadera cara e ir molestando a los seres humanos.

Pues bien, en casos así, Arceus había sido clara con la cuestión, así que aquí estaba él, algo tocado por aún no estar acostumbrado a pelear en un cuerpo humano, pero satisfecho de cumplir cabalmente su misión. A este Tyranitar infeliz le esperaba prisión de por vida en Impel Down.

-Bien chicos, todo suyo- comentó Lance a los ANBU que llegaron para llevarse en custodia al criminal- ahora hay que irnos, que no me siento cómodo en este lugar.

-¿Poque capitán?- quiso saber alguien.

-Digamos que alguien creyó que yo me comprometería a estar siempre con ella y que no aceptaría venir aquí. Digamos que estamos peligrosamente cerca del lugar donde ella vive- decía el Pokemon con cierto temor. Era muy consciente que una hembra dolida, fuera humana o Pokemon era alguien a quien temer y más si tu eras, ya fuera de forma realmente consciente o no, la causa y blanco de su ira y el no quería ni arriesgarse.

Por ello se puso pálido cuando el viento que estaba a su favor, cambio de dirección, enviando su aroma justo en la dirección de ella.

-¿En serio capitán?- preguntó uno de sus subordinados- ¿No cree que esta…..?

[ **¡ TU, ASQUEROSO CANALLA!]** Oyeron todos un rugido con mucha ira femenina en él y vieron a su capitán más blanco que opalina mirar con terror en dirección del viento.

-Con su permiso muchachos- comentó comenzando a correr Lance- pero quiero ver la hora en el reloj en la Catedral de Guadalajara.

Y salió corriendo despavorido rumbo a Ciudad Trigal a toda carrera.

No pasó más de medio minuto cuando los ANBU vieron venir en su dirección a una muy hermosa pero cabreada Dragonite, volando en su dirección. Unos cuantos segundos más y aterrizó frente a ellos y los miró de tal forma que casi los hizo cagarse de miedo.

 **[¿En que dirección Huyó?]** exigió saber ella, haciendo que incluso el Tyranitar que acaba de despertar de la inconsciencia, abrazara temblando como gelatina a sus captores **[¿Por donde huyó esa alimaña infiel y desgraciada?]**.

Uno de los ANBU, temblando mucho, logró señalarle la dirección en la que huyó, asustando más a los tres al verla sonreír de forma por demás encantadora para darles las gracias y luego volver a poner esa cara que sólo le presagiaba sufrimiento a su capitán.

 **[Mejor él que nosotros]** comentó aún temblando el sub tipo siniestro mientras sus custodios asentían de acuerdo, con una furia así, había que estar loco o ser un suicida para intentar ayudar a Lance.

"Que Giratina sama se apiade del alma del capitán" hicieron una plegaria los ANBU, única ayuda en su problema que le pensaban dar.

##

 **Ciudad Malva.**

A lo lejos, en la Torre Bellsprout, los monjes veían a una cortina de humo, como la que los pokémon super veloces hacen al correr a toda velocidad, venir hacia la ciudad, curioso uno de ellos, usó unos prismáticos para ver al Pokemon que se acercaba, sólo para ver aún sujeto enmascarado correr a inhumana velocidad siendo perseguido por una Dragnite que se notaba furiosa.

No transcurrió más de un minuto y el futuro Shichibukai entró por la avenida principal de la ciudad, evadiendo la llama dragón que ella le lanzó, moviéndose ágilmente, saltó a un tejado y siguió huyendo mientras la Pokemon lo seguía de cerca.

-Tienes que entender que oportunidades así son únicas en la vida y deben de tomarse en el momento- trató de salvar su vida con argumentos el ANBU, pero el rugido colérico de la dragón hizo que varios pokémon machos en la ciudad tuvieran el mismo pensamiento: "Que Giratina sama se apiade del alma de nuestro camarada". Mientras las hembras pensaban " Que lo arrojen al peor pozo del infierno por ilusionar así a la pobre".

Mientras daban ambos un espectáculo inquietante al ver al hábil shinobi ir de tejado en tejado evadiendo los ataques de la pokemon que sólo enfureció más cada vez que él evadía.

Salieron de la ciudad y llegaron a las ruinas Alfa donde los turistas le vieron llegar, con la cara literalmente descompuesta de terror y huyendo de la "novia" mientras ambos seguían en lo suyo, sorprendentemente sin perturbar a los paseantes que documentaron todo con sus móviles.

-Por favor Ember- decía corriendo con más ganas Lance- lo último que quise era hacerte daño, no fue mi intención.

Y ella simplemente le respondió con enfado, mandandolo a volar a la Team Rocket hasta Trigal donde se estrelló en un parquecito cerca del gimnasio de la Ciudad.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó con los ojos en espiral, se levantó atarantado y sacudió la cabeza para despabilarse- además de que se puso más hermosa se volvió más fuerte.

Y entonces oyó un aleteo detrás de él y vio a Ember sonrojarse.

 **[¿En serio crees que me veo bonita?]** preguntó jugando con su colasiendoel gesto equivalente al de cierta ojiperla al sonrojarse, pero entonces, la ira volvió a apoderarse de ella **[¿entonces porque demonios me abandonaste?]** y le mando un hiperrayo que lo mandó hasta estrellarse a la Torre Quemada.

-¿Alguien anotó las placas del camión?- comentó antes de desmayarse.

Despertó media hora después, viendo a Ember sobrevolando la zona buscándolo, usando sus habilidades shinobi, intento irse pero no contaba con un Koffing salvaje que atacarlo.

Prefiriendo al koffing, iba a dejarse lastimar cuando una llama de furia dragón debilitó al tipo veneno, bajando Ember aún enfurecida y avanzando en dirección de Lance que vio pasar su vida ante sus ojos.

-!Mami!- cerró los ojos Lance esperando su castigo.

######

 **Doce años después.**

Una pareja de Tortolitos estaba viendo a los alumnos de la academia shinobi, en concreto Naruto y Diana viendo unas chucherías que se vendían en Lavarcanda, Lance y Ember contemplaron todo mientras seguían muy melosos entre ellos.

Lo que no narre porque era francamente indescriptible fue la putiza que Lance recibió por una furiosa y despechada dragonite que se desquitó de lo lindo.

Lo que siguiente que ocurrió fue que Giratina irónicamente fue por él ,para no hacer un mayor escándalo al que había, negándose Ember a irse sin él.

Esa misma noche, una versión humana de Ember y un revitalizado Lance, tuvieron sexo de "reconciliación" sellando su compromiso de manera formal. Tras borrar la memoria a todos (Y subir los vídeos de la correteada a la red en el País del Sol para que quede para la posteridad) Lance y Ember se casaron un año después y actualmente eran los felices padres de dos hijos. Gracias a que él era un alfa, el ANBU tenía a dos candidatas a segunda y terceras esposa, pero Ember les había dejado más que claro quien era la alfa de la familia.

-Cariño, qué tal si más tarde, vamos a ver de lejos a Blair y a Lance- sugirió \ ordenó la dragón, Shichibukai o no, todos los conocidos de Lance sabían que la que mandaba era ella y por Arceus que él jamás intentaría cambiar eso, apreciaba demasiado su integridad física y su vida como para tratar de hacerlo.

 **(1) Para que entiendan el chiste, es un equipo de fútbol mexicano con una fea racha perdedora de finales, ha perdido las últimas diez finales que ha jugado, perdiendo de forma por demás ridícula en varias de ellas.**

 **Como Ash en las ligas….**

 **Y corte.**

 **Las cosas escalan más y más en el mundo Pokemon y en el mundo shinobi también sentirán la influencia de lo que ocurra ahi.**

 **Trataré de publicar lo antes posible pero creó que traigo en no sistema la nueva pandemia porque nomas no mejoró y vaya que batalle al final.**

 **Si, publique antes, pero recibí ayuda en la redacción, la que no recibi para este fic.**

 **Como sea, trataré de volver lo más rápido posible.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	43. Asami vs Sasuke

**Asami vs Sasuke.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

Por esta vez les debo kos review

 **Mundo shinobi.**

Sakon y Ukon iban en camino para ayudar a Rei, por lo que pudieron sentir, la chica castaña había de alguna forma matado a Kimimaro y el gordo a su par. Nada podía hacer, mejor debían de ayudar a su compañero y rezar porque todo saliera bien. Pues se equivocaron y a lo grande.

-¡Santoryu, Tatsumaki! Oyeron detrás de ellos y al ver Ukon, un tornado salió de pronto y atacó a los mellizos, engulléndolos en su vórtice y haciéndolos picadillo, pues el aire cortaba como muy afiladas navajas. Dentro de vórtice, Sakon fue él primero en morir, siendo degollado por el viento, al terminar el tornado, Ukon caía pesadamente al suelo, sangrado de forma horrible, debido a las cientos de cortadas en su cuerpo.

-¡M…..MALDICIÓN, NO CONTÁBAMOS CON QUE TENDRÍAN REFUERZOS!- fueron las últimas palabras de Ukon antes de morir. Dos fuera y dos por abatir.

##

 **Jurijo vs Kidomaru.**

Juriko Inuzuka sin duda que había visto días mejores, lamentablemente esa maldita telaraña y las endemoniadas flechas teledirigidas vaya que la había puesto en dificultades y lo peor era que estando ella en la segunda fase del sello, difícilmente iba a ganar.

-Ríndete y morirás sin dolor- ofreció burlón el líder de misión de escolta .

Y de repente…

-!PSICORRAYO!- y el Che araña fue impactado por un rayo arcoiris que salió del bosque haciéndolo caer pesadamente sobre sus rodillas muy desorientado.

-Sal para que pueda verte- ordenó furioso el araña.

Diana salió al encuentro usando su forma Gijinka y preparando su siguiente ataque.

-Bola sombra.

Sin esperar resultado, se dirigió a Juriko que estaba seriamente lastimada.

-Supongo que te alegras de verme- sonrió la peliverde burlona.

-Problemático- fue todo lo que la Inuzuka cual Nara dijo.

Tres abajo….no cuatro abajo, sólo faltaba el Emo.

##########

Asami alcanzó a Sasuke en el Valle del Fin, encontrando a su compañero de equipo parado en la estatua de Madara Uchiha. La rubia natural saltó sobre la cabeza de Hashirama Senju, principalmente para estar a la altura de su compañero de equipo idiota, en lugar de hacerlo por cualquier tipo de simbolismo que ello pudiera significar.  
-No puedes detenerme, Asami- le trató de hacer entrar en Razón el Uchiha- tengo que ir con Orochimaru y conseguir el poder para matar a mi hermano.  
-Personalmente creo que eso es realmente estúpido, pero voy a hacerte un favor, Sasuke- comenzó a revirar la pelirroja de tinte.- Tienes la edad suficiente para tomar tus propias decisiones, así que si quieres ser la funda de alguien raro como Orochimaru, eso está bien para mí, solo asegúrate de poder vivir con las consecuencias- le terminó de decir.  
Tal vez le dijo a Ino que vería lo que podía hacer, pero pensó que Sasuke merecía la oportunidad de tomar sus propias decisiones, incluso si eran decisiones estúpidas.  
-Espera, ¿quieres decir que me estás dejando ir?- Preguntó Sasuke en estado de shock. Había supuesto aparentemente en equivocación, que tendría que pelear con ella primero.  
-Ambos sabemos que ni siquiera estás cerca de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarte de mí, a menos que te lo permita. Así que, huye, pequeño, huye y escapa de la manera que puedas. Porque te yo lo permití - Asami se burló dándole justo al Orgullo, no solo porque le dijo que ella era mejor que él, era porque era ELLA. Si, nos salió misógino el tío.  
Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon ante esas palabras, recordando las palabras de su hermano quien había dicho algo muy similar, justo después de que había matado a su padre.  
"Escapa, hermanito, huye y sobrevive de una manera desagradable"  
Cómo odiaba que se lo recordaran. Sasuke no podía soportar la idea de huir de nuevo como lo había hecho ese día . Para Sasuke ese fue el mayor insulto que Asami podría haberle dado en este momento.  
Y claro que lo dijo en serio, durante su persecución, pudo sentir cómo Las firmas de chakra de Tombo y de Juriko Inuzuka casi se extinguieron mientras que las de los miembros de los cuatro del Sonido seguían ahí, por breves momentos, su berrinche ya había costado suficientes vidas y ella le haría pagar caro por ello. La cara de decepción en el cadáver de Sakura y los dos Chunin de la ronda nocturna ni tenían la culpa de las etapas emo de Sasuke ni de su obsesión por vengar a su clan.  
Con un grito furioso, el Uchiha comenzó a hacer sellos de manos, con la intención de freír a su ex compañera de equipo por decir eso.  
-!ELEMENTO FUEGO, JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!  
Una gran bola de fuego salió rugiendo de su boca hacia su anterior compañera de equipo, que rápidamente sacó un pergamino de sus cosas.  
"¿Aún eres esclavo de tu propio orgullo y arrogancia, Sasuke?" la pelirroja pensó para sí misma mientras preparaba su técnica, muy aliviada de haber superado ella misma esos defectos.  
Hombres más grandes que ellos habían sido asesinados por eso. Como su padrino por ejemplo.  
\- ¡Fūka Hōin (Método de Sellado de Fuego)!- exclamó Asami.  
La bola de fuego estaba rodeada por un chakra azul mientras el sello hacía su trabajo. Se retorció mientras se dibujaba hacía el sello escrito en el pergamino y en pocos segundos quedó atrapado el poderoso jutsu.  
Sasuke parecía aturdido por que Asami hubiera logrado capturar su técnica de fuego en un pedazo de papel de aspecto frágil, pero no tuvo mucho que mirar mientras le lanzaban el pergamino. Un instinto le dijo que se alejara de eso, que es lo que salvó su vida cuando el pergamino explotó con gran fuerza, destruyendo la cabeza de piedra de Uchiha Madara.  
-¿ te gusta mi Método de Sellado de Fuego, en combinación de notas explosivas? Toma la energía de cualquier técnica de fuego y la convierte en fuerza explosiva- Preguntó la Uzumaki con una sonrisa burlona mientras saltaba al agua a una distancia segura de Sasuke. Detonar así la cabeza de Madara se había sentido bastante bien.  
La razón de ella para comenzar a practicar fuinjutsu era que aparentemente su hermano no era muy bueno en él, pues si Naruto la superó como espadachín, ella sería mejor Fuinmaster que él.  
Sasuke no dijo nada, pero los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaron, mostrando claramente que estaba apretando los dientes. No se atrevió a involucrarse en una pelea de Taijutsu , sabiendo que el Sharingan solo no lo ayudaría a superar la superioridad de la rubia en esa área. Nunca había ayudado antes. Ella no tenía un estilo de lucha para copiar , pues era muy ecléctico e incluso si lo hiciera, Sasuke no podría haberlo usado porque sin duda no le serviría al no tener un cuerpo tan ágil y flexible como el de Asami.  
Las marcas de llamas se extendieron por el rostro de Sasuke antes de que se asentaran en negro. Con las marcas llegó una oleada de poder, un poder que él sabía que lo ayudaría a ganar. No sería como esa vez en el Bosque de la Muerte, esta vez no estaría cargando a ciegas.  
-Usaré este poder para matarte y luego Orochimaru me dará el entrenamiento y el poder para matar a Itachi- dijo el Uchiha, sintiendo absoluta certeza en esas palabras. En este mismo momento, las diferencias entre Naruto, Asami y su hermano estaban borrosas y quería que todos ellos murieran. Asami y él tenían la misma edad y ella y su hermano le habían dicho palabras muy similares. A Naruto, simplemente lo detestaba por ser más fuerte y estar rodeado de el poder que tanto ansiaba. Con el sello maldito enturbiando su mente, podrían ser la misma persona.  
-Estás delirante. Ese chupetón tuyo no te ayudó la última vez que lo usaste y no va a ser diferente ahora- Asami le devolvió el tiro.  
Sasuke cargó de frente en rango de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Sharingan completamente maduro activándose y mirando a los ojos de su oponente. Se enfrentaron y Sasuke se enfureció al notar que instantáneamente se puso a la defensiva. Asami era simplemente demasiado hábil, demasiado fuerte y demasiado rápida para que fuera de otra manera. Aparte de eso, ahora tenía más que suficiente experiencia en combate que no estaba dejando aberturas evidentes en su defensa que Sasuke pudiera explotar. Lo único que le impedía que le revolvieran el cráneo eran las capacidades predictivas del Sharingan. Todo gracias al entrenamiento con un Sanin. Lo que motivaba a Sasuke a seguir para así lograr su objetivo.  
Saltando de una patada baja que sin duda le habría roto la rodilla, Sasuke soltó varios kunai a su ex compañera de equipo.  
-¡ Hari Jizō ¡- El capullo protector de cabello duro de acero desvió sin esfuerzo al kunai, haciendo a Sasuke maldecir a Jiraiya desde el más allá. Asami podría activar fácilmente esa técnica para defenderse de casi cualquier ataque físico gracias a su larga cabellera y es que, virtualmente, de no haber sido ejecutado Jiraiya, ella se habría vuelto en el estilo , modo y técnicas shinobi , una versión femenina de él.  
El Uchiha se estaba preparando para disparar otra técnica de fuego, pensando que el cabello no sería un buen escudo contra el fuego cuando ella se le adelantó.  
-¡ Hari Jigoku!- Sasuke se vio obligado a hacer un uso intensivo de su Sharingan de nuevo para esquivar la lluvia de puntas de cabello que ella le disparó. Sin embargo, no había dejado de sellar las manos y disparó su técnica antes de que Asami dejará de usar su técnica de cabello, contando con que la pelirroja no tenía tiempo suficiente para sacar otro pergamino para absorberlo.  
-¡ Elemento fuego, dragón de fuego!- atacó nuevamente Sasuke.  
El intenso fuego con forma de dragón envolvió a Asami y Sasuke se quedó sin aliento por el esfuerzo de usar la poderosa técnica. Estaba seguro de que de ninguna manera ella había sobrevivido a eso.  
Por eso estaba completamente sorprendido cuando simplemente la Uzumaki salió volando del fuego, usando una armadura de agua y le dio una patada en la cara, dejando una dolorosa marca de quemadura. Su técnica de fuego no había hecho nada, excepto calentar la capa exterior de la armadura de agua de Asami a temperaturas de ebullición, lo que la hacía aún más peligrosa.  
-¿Qué clase de idiota lucha contra un usuario de Agua en la cima de un lago?- ella se burló mientras dejaba caer la técnica. No había tenido tiempo de contener aire para respirar , por lo que no podía aguantar mucho tiempo sin sofocarse. A pesar de sus palabras burlonas, eso había estado muy cerca, pero no había manera de que se lo dijera a Sasuke.- Cierto, llevamos meses sin vernos, no sabías que esa es mi tercer afinidad elemental.  
Mirando furioso a su oponente pelirroja, Sasuke se dedicó a una técnica de un elemento diferente, ya que el fuego quedaba descartado de momento, además, si los rumores eran verdad, sus otras dos afinidades eran Aire y fuego igual que él, ojalá que ella no conociera jutsu de ese elemento. Haciendo sellos rápidos de manos, un Chidori se formó en su mano derecha.  
Sasuke cargó hacia Asami, con su mano cubierta de relámpagos completamente extendida.  
Ella se enfrentó con entusiasmo al desafío de frente, formando un Rasengan y cargando también.  
-¡Chidori!  
-¡Rasengan!  
Las dos técnicas poderosas se encontraron en una explosión de chakra y Sasuke fue enviado volando, acunando su brazo, que estaba gritando de dolor.  
-Si vas a participar en un concurso de chakra orinando, entonces tal vez no deberías haberlo intentado con alguien que sabes que tiene un chakra más denso que tú- le regañó la Uzumaki en tono aburrido, enfureciendo aún más al Uchiha.  
Sasuke rugió de furia y activó el segundo nivel de su marca de maldición, creciendo alas marrones deformadas que parecían manos gigantes y se vio rodeado por un aura de chakra asqueroso. Los colmillos sobresalían de su labio superior, que ahora tenía un extraño color púrpura y su cabello se volvió salvaje y gris.  
\- Quedaste más feo que la paliza que me dieron en los exámenes chunin- dijo la Pelirroja mientras miraba a su antiguo compañero de equipo transformado de arriba a abajo.  
-¡Con este poder te destruiré!- El transformado Uchiha rugió y cargó contra ella con otro Chidori preparado, su brazo se había curado durante su transformación. La técnica del rayo se tiñó de negro debido al chakra oscuro que Sasuke estaba usando.  
Asami uso su pobre conocimiento de Senjutsu y negando con la cabeza, preparó otro Rasengan, poniendo más chakra que antes en él. Su Rasengan ya era mucho más poderoso de lo que hubiera sido de otra manera debido a su chakra denso, pero ahora brillaba intensamente.  
Las dos técnicas chocaron de nuevo y una vez más Sasuke fue enviado volando hacia atrás, aunque esta vez su brazo no fue dañado tan gravemente.  
-¿Sabías que la definición de locura es intentar lo mismo una y otra vez y esperar un resultado diferente?- La rubia preguntó en un tono aburrido, sin saberlo, imitando a Itachi.  
-¡Itachi! ¡Te voy a matar!- El Uchiha rugió, una vez más pensado regresar al Taijutsu, creyendo que el gran poder que le otorgaba su estado de nivel 2 le permitiría abrumar a su oponente, pero también estaba jugando con su cabeza. Las caras de Asami e Itachi se estaban superponiendo en su visión ahora. El cabello rojo cambió a negro, los ojos lilas a Sharingan rojos y la cara femenina se volvió impasibles con lágrimas debajo de los ojos.  
A pesar del gran impulso de poder que le dio su transformación, Sasuke todavía era un shinobi que recientemente había cumplido catorce años y que desde los cuatro había estado entrenando con maestros de un nivel francamente inferior a los que la pelirroja tuvo. Por mucho que su madre fuera fuerte, en su mejor época, la madre de ella habría pateado el trasero de Mikoto sin esfuerzo y ni hablar de la diferencia entre Kakashi y Jiraiya. De ahí que aún con eso, Asami no saliera muy mal parada en el combate, como él lo esperaba.  
Eso no quiere decir que Sasuke no recibió algunos golpes, porque lo hizo. Su Sharingan le permitió un grado de percepción que era sobrenatural en claridad y la transformación realzó sus reflejos lo suficiente como para que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo ante los ataques rápidos y poderosos del

La pelirroja. Él Aterrizó varios golpes fuertes en la cara y el pecho de Asami, deslizándose alrededor de sus brazos y golpeando antes de que ella pudiera levantar la guardia. Sin embargo, una sonrisa permaneció en la cara de Asami, claramente disfrutando de la pelea, a pesar del hecho de que estaba recibiendo muchos golpes.  
La marea cambió una vez que ella sacó sus cadenas de chakra, lo que obligó a Sasuke a reaccionar ante cuatro apéndices adicionales que podían atacar desde direcciones poco ortodoxas.  
Esquivó un ataque desde una cadena a su derecha, solo para sentir sus dientes sonar desde un atronador gancho de derecha. La pelirroja no le dio ningún respiro, lo que obligó a Sasuke a retroceder ante un furioso asalto de cadenas y puños.  
-¡¿POR QUÉ ?! ¡¿Por qué eres mucho más fuerte que yo ?! ¡Soy un Uchiha! ¡DEBO SER EL MÁS FUERTE!- Sasuke bramó, el golpe en la cabeza irónicamente despejó su mente lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no estaba luchando contra Itachi. Su ira y frustración, sin embargo, lo hicieron mover el puño con demasiada fuerza, dejándolo desequilibrado y vulnerable cuando ella lo esquivó.  
-¡Porque eres un arrogante!-Asami le gritó incluso mientras lo golpeaba en el estómago. Y revisó que no se hubiera mordido la lengua, no, siendo francos, se había vuelto alguien humilde y mucho mejor persona- tu maldita arrogancia te ha ido dejando ciego ante la realidad!- Eso fue probado por otro golpe en la cara de Sasuke, causando que la sangre saliera volando de su boca.- ¡ No eres más que un Estúpido chico !- enfatizó sus palabras pateando a su antiguo compañero de equipo en el pecho, haciéndolo escupir un poco más de sangre y enviándolo a una buena distancia.  
-Nunca llegarás a nada y nunca estarás a la altura de Itachi, ¡hasta que aprendas a ser un hombre!  
Sasuke gruñó bestialmente, apenas aferrándose a ningún tipo de cordura y sacó su último as bajo la manga. Una espada. La había tomado del complejo de Uchiha y practicado con ella en secreto, incluso llegando a espiar a los ANBU en sus prácticas con su Sharingan activo para copiar la habilidad de Kenjutsu de los luchadores. Es posible que no pueda enfrentarse a Asami con sus puños, pero una pelea de espadas era algo completamente distinto.  
Asami entrecerró los ojos y sacó una arma que alguien le envió de forma "anónima" era un muy bello florete que se amoldaba muy bien al estilo de kenjutsu de ella, también decía que el nombre de la espada era D'Artagnan y que era muy útil con el Elemento aire. Independientemente de que estúpidamente el Uchiha olvidara que ella practicaba con la mejor espadachín en la aldea, las cosas se habían vuelto mucho más peligrosas. Mientras la lucha hubiera permanecido restringida a los puños, no había ningún peligro particular de que alguien muriera. Incluso el Ninjutsu de fuego de Sasuke fue fácilmente contrarrestado por los rollos de Sellado por Fuego o la aplicación juiciosa de la armadura de agua y la única técnica de rayo que parecía saber que fuera siempre letal era el Chidori. Una pelea de espadas, sin embargo, tenía el potencial de volverse letal en el primer error cometido. Y claramente eso no iba a sucederle a ella.  
Sin intercambiar más palabras, los dos ex compañeros de equipo cruzaron las hojas con un sonido de acero, la espada del Uchiha bien hecha contra el borde incomparable de D'Artagnan.  
Asami se vio obligado a usar sus cadenas rápidamente, ya que Sasuke demostró una habilidad extraordinaria para alguien que recientemente había recogido una espada. Bailaron alrededor del lago, con las cuchillas chocando con fuerza. Ninguno de ellos pudo obtener una ventaja, ya que Sasuke tenía la suficiente habilidad como para prestar atención a las advertencias que su Sharingan le había dado sobre el peligro de las cadenas de chakra flotando y ella no podía aprovechar su ventaja porque Sasuke podía ver todos sus ataques y reaccionar en consecuencia.  
Durante varios minutos jugaron su peligroso juego, con Sasuke logrando hacer algunos pequeños cortes en ella, haciendo más daño a su abrigo de lo que realmente llegó a lastimarla aunque sin gravedad, aún. El Uchiha se mantuvo cuidadoso a pesar de su ira, permitiendo que Asami atacará primero para poder hacer el máximo uso de la capacidad predictiva del Sharingan.  
-Parece que ese trozo de basura que estás usando no va a durar mucho más- ella se burló, refiriéndose a las mellas en la espada de Sasuke. Habían estado golpeando sus espadas con una fuerza considerable y el acero solo podía soportar ese tipo de abuso durante poco tiempo. El florete todavía estaba prístino sin embargo. Había sido creado por un hombre que en realidad era un dios y usado la piel de otro para hacerlo, por lo que no se dañaría tan fácilmente.  
Sasuke sonrió enojado y usó lo que estaba seguro de que sería el movimiento final.  
-¡ Chidorigatana!- Su espada chispeó con un rayo negro y Sasuke la hizo girar en un arco poderoso, con la intención de cortar la espada de Asami y a ella.  
Había practicado mucho este movimiento en la privacidad del complejo Uchiha y descubrió que podía cortar incluso a través del acero. Hasta ahora nada había sido capaz de soportar esta técnica.  
En su exultación por su percepción de cierta victoria, no vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Asami hasta que fue demasiado tarde, al igual que no vio el brillo del viento agudo alrededor de su espada hasta que fue demasiado tarde para retirarse del ataque de la espada.  
"He cometido un error"  
Ese fue el único pensamiento para el que Sasuke tuvo tiempo. Intelectualmente, sabía que la principal afinidad de la pelirroja era el viento, que era fuerte contra los rayos, pero nunca la había visto usarlo en el kenjutsu, por lo que se había convertido en una ventaja para ella.  
-¡Ittoryu, corte del cielo!  
Las dos espadas chocaron de nuevo, el chakra del viento dispersó los rayos y cortó el acero justo después.  
La cara de Asami fue rociada con sangre cuando su arma causó una herida profunda en el pecho de Sasuke, cortándose a través de las costillas y cortando los pulmones, causando que el Uchiha colapsara instantáneamente. Asami rápidamente agarró a su ex compañero de equipo antes de que pudiera hundirse bajo el agua y lo llevó hacia la orilla del río.  
-Mira lo que me hiciste hacer- se lamentó la Uzumaki en tono resignado mientras se agachaba al lado de su compañero moribundo. Ella no era un médico, pero incluso un idiota podía ver que era una herida mortal.  
-¡Mi clan ... necesito ... vengarme!- Sasuke apenas logró decir , incluso cuando la sangre brotaba de su boca.  
-No, Sasuke, no necesitabas vengarlos. Están muertos. No les importa una mierda si los vengas o no- Dijo la pelirroja muy empática, este pudo ser su fin, a manos de su hermano de haber seguido caminando por la misma senda que Sasuke. Incluso mientras moría el idiota estaba siendo melodramático.  
Ella y Sasuke nunca habían sido cercanos pese a la gran amistad entre sus madres, por lo que no podía decir que estaba en shock por matarlo, en particular porque Sasuke parecía bastante decidido a hacer lo mismo con ella, pero tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo. Sasuke solo tenía 14 años y le dejó un mal sabor de boca el tener que matarlo en defensa propia. Toda la misión de recuperación había sido una jodida mierda que no había logrado nada, excepto hacer que la gente fuera herida o asesinada.  
-M...Ma...t...a...….a.. ... I...ta ...chi- El moribundo Uchiha se ahogó en un tono de súplica a través de la sangre en su garganta, claramente pidiéndole a Asami que matara a su hermano por él.  
-Él está en Akatsuki, así que eventualmente me encontraré con él, ya que quiere atrapar a mi hermano- mencionó segura de que lo enfrentará algún día a lado de su Nii san.  
-Realmente debiste haberte conseguido una novia Sasuke, tus prioridades probablemente no habrían estado tan jodidas si tuvieras una chica para amar.  
No continuó continuó la broma porque vio que su antiguo compañero de equipo ya había dejado de respirar al final de su primera oración. Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos de Sasuke y levantó su cuerpo deformado, dirigiéndose de regreso a Konoha. Vio el cabello plateado que se aproximaba rápidamente de su ex sensei y dio otro suspiro por tener que explicarle esto, por no mencionar la tormenta de mierda que le esperaba en Konoha.  
#####

 **Ciudad Luminose.**

Clément también la tenía demasiado cuesta arriba, los pokémon tipo tierra modificados habían ido superando sistemáticamente sus defensas y ya estaban por entrar a la sala donde él estaba, cuando pudo ver a través de los monitores de sus pantallas como los misteriosos shinobi que a veces se veían en las cercanías comenzaron a atacar y a derrotar a los rebeldes y enemigos.

Entonces, una vídeo llamada comenzó a entrar a su pantalla, al tomarla, era la líder del Gimnasio en Ciudad Romantis, Valeria, quien llamaba, claramente, había teniendo una pelea muy intensa y creía saber la causa.

-¡Clement esto es una locura!- empezó la bella diseñadora la llamada- pokemon tipo acero comenzaron a atacar el gimnasio y en las calles hay enfrentamientos entre pokemon, y de repente…

-Esos raros shinobi aparecieron y ayudaron- "adivino" el inventor- aquí está pasando lo mismo.

¿Cual es el estado en Romantis?

-Aún no caemos- mencionó la líder de gimnasio- pero si no es por la ayuda eso habría pasado. Simplemente no teníamos que hacer contra esos desalmados pokemon tipo acero.

Y si, incluso Kalos estaba en guerra, una que les llegó intempestivamente y que muchos líderes de Gimnasio dudaban poder Ganar.

##

 **Ciudad Yantra**

Corelia junto a su fiel Lucario estaban luchando contra los pokémon psíquico y Fantasma que se metieron a su gimnasio, la habilidad de la luchadora en Patines aún con la Megaevolución era nada contra los enemigos que se tensaron al sentir una presencia por demás poderosa.

-Descansen un poco, yo los relevo- oyeron a la sombra de Lucario hablar, momentos después, Reiko salía al encuentro, tensando un poco a sus oponentes que sabían que no sería un encuentro fácil.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la líder tipo Lucha.

-Soy Reiko Toho, una de los siete Shichibukai- se presentó teatralmente la directora de I.T.- ahora, veamos cómo se las arreglan contra mi.

Los dos Mismagius y los dos Hypno dudaron un poco, pero al saberse en superioridad numérica se envalentonaron. Para su desgracia se iban a enfrentar a uno de los siete shichibukai.

##

 **Ruinas en caos.**

Lusamine frenó abruptamente al tener frente a ella a sus hijos, tanto por la sorpresa de verlos ahí, como por el profundo odio que ambos tenían en su mirada. La rubia jamás pensó que vería a alguno de ellos mirarla de esa forma y por ello, el Gardevoir que la acompañaba, la tuvo que sacar del Shock.

-¡¿Que hacen aquí!?- preguntó genuinamente aterrada sólo de pensar que algo les pasará - Niños, este lugar es muy peligroso…

-Ahorrate el teatro "Madre"- escupió con frialdad la palabra Lily, estremeciendo a la mujer al oírla llamarle así- sabemos bien que si algo nos pasa aquí, sólo debes descongelar al siguiente par de hijos y asunto arreglado.

La cara de la mujer rubia no tuvo precio al verse descubierta, ella jamás quiso que se enteraran de ese terrible secreto. Era verdad que cada que los cambiaban, morían. Pero para Lusamine no era como cambiar de calcetines. Cada clon era su hijo o hija, le dolían igual las muertes siempre, por ello, es que quería usar la caja y volverlos reales.

-Hijos… yo….- se quedó sin saber qué decir.

-Ya lo dijo mi hermana- ahora Gladio continuaba- ahorrate el teatro. Si en algo quieres lavar tu pecado, danos la llave y la Caja y nunca nos busques.

-Niños, con lo que traigo en esta caja, podré cambiarlos a humanos- entendió que querían dejarla y los trataba de convencer de no hacerlo- con la llave y la Caja, podremos ser una verdadera familia.

-X, Tacleo- ordenó Gladio a su pokemon.

La quimera pokemon se lanzó a atacar a la adulto, pero su Gardevoir interceptó el ataque, mejor dicho, teletransporto a alguien que sirvió de escudo, y volteo a ver de forma escalofriante a los hermanos Archer.

[Van a darnos vía libre] ordeno el Pokemon [o yo me encargare de acabar con su amigo]

X no se dejó intimidar y comenzó a pelear contra el pokémon de Lusamine que salió corriendo , con los chicos tras ella intentando alcanzarla y ser ellos los que abrieran la puerta a la Ultra dimensión.

 **Omake**

 **Hace diez años**

Una pequeña Ralts se acercó a la fogata que un Charmander acaba de encender, la pequeña había nacido en un "nido" abandonado y llevaba viva tres años desde su eclosión y aún así, ya sabía que eran el hambre y el frío. Simplemente no pensó más que en su necesidad de calor, para acercarse al fuego, lo que parecía no ser una molestia para el otro pokemon . La pequeña se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para recibir calor y se quedó dormida mientras quien encendió el fuego ponía un poco más de leña para avivar la llama.

Un olor delicioso despertó una hora después a la tipo psíquico que al abrir los ojos vio los curiosos ojos de una Pumpkaboo mirar inquisitivamente.

[¡Lo ven, esas bayas Meluce son mías!] proclamó la tipo planta a sus compañeros, además del Charmander de hace rato había un Zoru y un Torchic que comían unos pescados asados mientras la Pumpkaboo regresaba a su lugar a atiborrarse de bayas dulces.

[¿Vas a quedarte todo el día ahí?] preguntó el Zoru a la tipo Psíquico [Se va a enfriar la comida si no vienes, y eso sí este par dejan algo] señaló al Torchic y al Charmander que estaban peleando por la comida.

[Pero… Ni siquiera me conocen] protestó la Rats antes de que su estómago gruñera en protestas por la falta de comida, habiendola disponible y de paso, poniendo a la pobre roja como granada.

[Cierto, cierto, no te conocemos] admitió el Zoru [pero sabemos lo suficiente, así que ven, come]

Y le animó a venir, dándose un buen atracón con la comida, lo que siendo sinceros todos esperaban. Al acabar, ella les contó su historia, viendo que ató bien los cabos el Zoru, era obvio que alguien así de desvalida no tuvo a sus padres para que le medio guíen y dado quien estuvo en la región, probablemente ambos padres fueron víctimas de la caza furtiva. Así que los pokemon le invitaron a su camarilla para que ya no estuviera sola, siendo muy animada y emotiva su respuesta al decir que si llorando a moco tendido.

[¿Solo fui yo o ustedes también sintieron que falta aún alguien?] preguntó Pumpkaboo a sus amigos, cuando todos se dieron un emotivo abrazo, ella sintió como si alguien más estuviera con ellos, alguien a quien no conocían aún…. Y sintió mariposas en el estómago por ello.

[Creí que fui la única en sentirlo] admitió Ralts, algo que Zoru, Charmander y Torchic admitieron que sintieron.

###

 **Konoha día, Ese mismo instante.**

Naruto estaba jugando solo, bueno, jugaba con "su amiga imaginaria" como le Yugao a Kurama cuando tuvo una bonita sensación.

-Kurama Nee, ¿sentiste eso?- preguntó el niño de tres años a su amiga que negó y le preguntó qué quería decir a lo que animando contestó - Tuve la sensación de que mis cinco mejores amigos se acaban de conocer.

##

Al día siguiente, una camioneta de la fundación Æther en Hoenn llegaba al desvencijado edificio que servía de refugio para los pequeños pokémon, bajaron del vehículo, una enfermera Joy y cuatro miembros de la fundación que venían una vez más a intentar razonar con los pequeños para ir al refugio y ser atendidos. Ya había habido varios avistamientos del pequeño grupo y con los cazadores aún merodeando la zona. La enfermera encargada del centro Pokémon en Ciudad Calagua acompañó a los miembros de la fundación a tratar una vez más de recogerlos.

Ella y la asociación Pokemon de la ciudad ya habían intentando en el pasado ayudar a los pequeñines, pero todos eran muy tozudos y se negaban a ir con ellos.

Lo que no sabía es que también un shinobi del País en construcción los había visitado también, negándose en ambos casos a la ayuda.

A Zoru y a Pumpkaboo los habían abandonado sus padres en favor de su propia supervivencia y a Torchic y a Charmander sus entrenadores. Ellos eran aún muy jóvenes, pero a sus entrenadores les valió eso y en vez de ayudarlos a mejorar, los dejaron como perros por un pokémon más fuerte. De ahí a que los cuatro, al conocerse, decidieron que ni con Arceus ni con los humanos, que ellos se las acabarían por arreglar solitos.

Lo que le hicieron ver al grupo cuando Pumpkaboo y Ralts descompusieron su camioneta obligando a todos a irse a pie y a tener que volver al día siguiente a la Mala, por su protección.

Los cinco pequeños celebraron animados su victoria, sin saber que la temible Red Mask, la mejor cazadora ilegal en Hoenn, ya los había localizado.

###

Comieron a gusto los cinco amigos y cuando se disponían a buscar desde temprano lo que iban a cenar, un Tyranitar entró a su hogar de forma intempestiva y atacó a Torchic dejándolo fuera de combate.

Pumpkaboo trató de defender a los demás, pero sencillamente el pokemon era muy poderoso, pronto oyeron las carcajadas burlonas de Red que entraba al derruido hogar a atrapar al Charmander.

-Vaya, para ser salvajes, si que están en forma- decía burlona la criminal y viendo a su pokemon añadía- No los maltrates tanto o no sacaré mucho de ellos.

El tipo roca asintió y se acercó lentamente a unos paralizados amigos que se sabían impotentes ante el enemigo y de repente…

-!Entrada dinámica!- vieron entrar a un sujeto con un uniforme shinobi y una máscara de orco- Eso no es nada juvenil, ponerte así contra cinco niños.

-Tyranitar acaba con él- ordenó Red- ¡LANZARROCAS!

Y obedeciendo, el pokemon lanzó su ataque al shinobi que evadía muy bien los proyectiles de su enemigo y a una distancia corta contraatacó.

-Yosh, es mi turno - se posicionó el shinobi - Golpe Karate.

Y con el brazo envuelto en Haki de armadura, dio un buen golpe al Pokémon en el estómago, haciéndolo trastabillar dos pasos hacia atrás, haciendo que tanto Red Mask como los cuatro amigos miraran eso, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la quijada hasta el piso.

-!E….eso..eso es imposible!- logró exclamar Red al ver que le costó a su mejor pokemon, algo de tiempo el reponerse del golpe.

-Y aún no han visto nada- restó importancia el futuro Shichibukai- ¡Tajo Cruzado!

Y un par de ondas de energía se abalanzaron contra el pokemon, para mandarlo a los pies de su ama, con los ojos en espiral, ella tomó al Charmander y le apuntó con una pistola para así tratar de huir pero….

-vamos Corazón, sólo atrévete- dijo una mujer con máscara de kappa amagando con una chokuto, haciéndola rendirse en el acto. No estaba tan loca como para intentar huir.

Tras encadenarla a los pies de un árbol cercano, los ANBU ya sin máscara ayudaron a los pequeños en lo que necesitaban.

Siendo Anibal y Sachiko quienes llegaron de forma providencial. Teniendo Torchic y Zoru estrellas en los ojos al ver lo Badass que ambos eran.

-Ustedes ¿Son el pequeño grupo que se negó a venir cuando se los propusimos?- preguntó la joven al grupo que asintió tímidamente. Luego de lo bien que les fue con su primer amenaza real, esperaban un épico regañó, algo que sabían que merecían. Pero en vez de eso, Aníbal solo saco un pergamino y al aplicarle chakra, apareció un portal a la aún en construcción Uzu.

-Bueno chiquitines, Mi compañera y Yo debemos volver a Uzu a entregar a esta basura a alguien, pero regresaremos por si cambian de opinión.

Los niños sólo asentían mecánicamente, eran muchas emociones para ellos ese día.

##

 **Cuatro meses después.**

Una Blissey que usaba un hábito de monja llamaba a los niños pues había llegado al orfanato un nuevo niño, al que presentó al resto, el pequeño rubio de ojos azules y curiosas marcas en las mejillas similares a bigotes, hizo que Pumpkaboo se sonrojara un poco, algo de lo que Zoru y Torchic se burlaron a lo grande.

-!Hola!- llamó Ralts al niño que tímido se acercó a ellos y los saludo algo nervioso.

Y algo hizo click en todos ellos, el famoso miembro seis, al fin había llegado.

 **Y corte.**

 **No tengo cara para verlos, por una cosa y otra no tuve tiempo de limpiar de los errores de disgrafia hasta hoy, y de escribir ni hablemos…**

 **En fin, Ya sabemos que paso entre Asami y Sasuke y las cosas están escalando más en el mundo pokemon.**

 **Como saben, me tomó unas vacaciones de mis fic en estas fechas. Pero es posible que saque un capítulo que ya casi esta acabado de "Redención y Esperanza" o no….**

 **En fin.**

 **Felices fiestas.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	44. Insertidumbre

**Incertidumbre.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Revises**

Estoy usando datos, por ello se los debo.

 **Comenzamos.**

X acababa de matar al Gardevoir de la multimillonaria tras un intenso combate que lo dejó mal parado, aún siendo un pseudo legendario, tener a semejante oponente le dejo una factura cara en cuanto al catálogo de lesiones sufridas.

El Pokémon quimera tenía una clara percepción de que las cosas se pondrían feas si nadie evitaba que la mujer logrará abrir la puerta a la Ultra dimensión. Por ello alentó a sus amigos a tratar de detenerla y así, parar lo que fuera que pensará hacer.

La buena noticia es que logró convencerlos de ir en su persecución. La mala era que los otros Pokémon de la fundación tenían la clara intención de evitar que eso sucediera y por ello, tuvo que ponerse a luchar nuevamente, protegiendo a sus amigos.

No le quedaba de otra si deseaba tener la menor oportunidad de salir victorioso.

#######

 **Ciudad Trigal.**

Bianca actualmente estaba ayudando a la evacuación de los civiles a un refugio seguro.

De estar vivo el alcalde anterior seguramente se estaría riendo con humor debido a las duras críticas que llegó a recibir por mandar construir búnkers para salvaguardar la seguridad de la población en casos de una muy grave emergencia. Dudaba la entrenadora que el hombre previera un escenario donde los Pokémon intentaría sublevarse, pero de que al final, el "gasto superficial" había dado sus frutos los habían dado .

La líder tenía que ayudar en esta forma.

Cuando todo inició, varios Pokémon modificados tipo lucha rápidamente pusieron contra las cuerdas a sus Pokémon. Para su buena fortuna esos misteriosos Shinobi, de alguna forma pusieron las cosas al parejo. Peleando mano a mano, el pequeño contingente que seguía luchando en su gimnasio, logró sacarla del sitio para que pudiera ayudar desde donde verdaderamente hacía falta. En las calles manteniendo la moral alta de los ciudadanos.

Mientras DJ Buena, en la radio animaba a la población y hacia el valiente esfuerzo de evitar que los demás entrarán en pánico.

Algo que ella sentía, pero debía de disimular para evitar que una mayor tragedia sucediera.

#######.

 **Ruinas Mele Mele.**

-Santoryu, Hoces demoníacas- atacó Yugao a un Golem que intentó aplastar a miembros de la alianza de las antiguas organizaciones criminales.

Para horror de todos, el Pokémon tipo roca moría partido en dos, siendo esto un imán de Pokémon modificados y rebeldes que se apresuraban a encarar a la humana.

[Jamás creí en mis sueños más salvajes que vería a un humano, competirnos de igual a igual] admitió un Xatu rebelde que se preparaba a derribar a la espadachín [aún así, ¡GOLPE AÉREO!]

-Protección- se defendió la Ex capitana ANBU, sorprendiendo a quienes venían el combate, un aguerrido camarógrafo/ reportero incluído que estaba recién llegado y mostrando al mundo la crudeza de los encuentros.

-Santoryu, Ghidorah- lanzó un tajo envuelto en energía eléctrica color dorado.

Un dragón de tres cabezas rugió con fuerza y dió de lleno en el sub tipo psíquico que caía fulminado, haciendo que varios Pokémon más, con la intención de vengar a su camarada caído, se posicionarán a atacará la pelipurpura quien veía ya la posibilidad de sacar el as bajo la manga que Arcelia le había dado, ese que jamás había usado ella.

########

 **Gisele vs Reshiram.**

El dragón blancos evadió por muy poco una poderosa bola sombra que lo hubiera puesto en serios problemas, o mejor dicho, hubiera Sido muy malo que el combate ya acabará.

El tipo dragón sabía bien que ante una diosa del calibre de Giratina no tenía la oportunidad de ganar. Pero entre más tiempo le hiciera perder, mayor era la oportunidad de que alguien liberará a su amo.

Máximo estaba en las mismas peleando contra varios Pokémon modificados, asombrando a Giovann al ver al Uzukage peleando de igual contra muchos Pokémon modificados que podrían darle problemas a los legendarios.

Y eso sí que era aterrador.

-No tengo idea de qué coño está pasando- admitía a nadie en particular J- pero espero que nuestros aliados inesperados ganen y sean pacíficos.

Algo con lo que varios estaban de acuerdo. Porque si no lo eran….. un ejército que le podía competir así a los Pokémon…. Mejor no pensar en ello.

[¡Llegó tu fin gusanos] se preparó la deidad para acabar con su oponente, tenía el tiempo apretado y no debía de perderlos en él [Pulso umbrío]

Y el dragón fue lanzado a través de la cueva hasta la salida, llevándose a varios rebeldes de corbata.

En la salida, Reshiram rugió para tratar de sacudirse el dolor, ese ataque, por lo que sentía, al fallarle la voz y escupir Sangre, daba muestra de que la deidad oscura decidió tomarse las cosas en serio. Ojalá que su señor lo perdonará por no haber logrado detener a Giratina por más tiempo.

###

 **Cerca de la puerta a la Ultra dimensión.**

Lusamine estaba al pie de la larga escalinata cuando Lily la tacleo y le hizo soltar la llave, en el lugar, Tapu Mele ya estaba en posición, por lo que sería crucial que la pequeña clon logrará hacerse de todo lo necesario para hacer verdad su deseó, ser un ser vivo real.

-Por favor hija, te lo ruego- forcejeo la magnate con la Niña que era fuerte para su edad- Todo fue un simple malentendido. Si quieres ambas haremos realidad tu sueño, pero por favor, no luches en mi contra.

La Niña por respuesta le dió un buen puntapié a la mujer y comenzó a correr por las escalinatas al tiempo que X y Gladio llegaban. Ellos se quedaron a entretener a varios de sus perseguidores, para fortuna de ellos, Yugao había jalado la marca hacia ella, por lo que les fue sencillo navegar entre tanto Pokémon peleando, hasta alcanzar a la rubia y su clon mientras forcejeaban.

Rápidamente X tomó la llave entre su boca tras arrebatarle la misma a Lusamine que había ganado esa breve lucha. Y para estupor de todos….. X se alejaba de su amigo y su hermana.

-¿Que demonios te pasa X?- exclamó Gladio que no creía que su amigo lo hubiera traicionado.

[Algo muy raro está pasando aquí] acotó el Pokémon quimera [¿No sé trata hace raro que no haya Pokémon rebeldes en esta área en particular? Parecía ser que siempre que la puerta a la Ultra dimensión se abra, es irrelevante quien sea el que lo haga]. Y era verdad, Gladio volteo a su alrededor y efectivamente, ellos eran los únicos ahí, viendo furtivamente alrededor de ellos, algunos Pokémon de la fundación estaban mirando que ocurría, como si esperaran que alguien haga algo ¿Pero que era lo que se supone que esperaban?

-Tienes razón- concordó el clon masculino- sin embargo es nuestra única oportunidad de lograr nuestros sueños, no voy a detenerme.

[Entiendo qué quieres decir] suspiro cansado el Pokémon artificial [Pero para tu desgracia, creo que no debemos jugar con fuerzas que no entendemos y que claramente sirven a los objetivos de esa bola de sociópatas que están detrás nuestro] se preparó X a quitarle a los hermanos y a la mujer la llave del lugar.

Entonces, decidiendo intervenir, un Magmortar lanzó una potente llama que evadió apenas el candado Pokémon y se dispuso a enfrentar a la quimeras.

######

-Mega puño- golpeó Máximo a un altaria en el estómago, habiéndolo desplomarse sobre él, entonces usando psíquico, lo lanzó con fuerza contra un dragonite que intentó atacarlos por la espalda, teniendo a varios miembros de la fundación Æther que estaban ahí, junto a un par de miembros de la alianza de ex villanos, con la quijada en el piso al ver a un humano, pelear de igual a igual a Pokémon pseudo legendarios y a algunos que casi estaban en esa categoría, un poco más adentro en la cueva, Yugao seguía peleando, ahora envuelta en un aura azul eléctrico que semejaba un jaguar.

La ex capitana ANBU lucía una cola de jaguar, orejas , garras y colmillos felinos siendo el equivalente a su forma Gijinka, el llamado coloquialmente por ella, el modo Senin felinos que por supuesto que no existía. Los gatos eran un contrato clase A y al igual que los perros, carecían de un modo Senin.

Pero eso no tenía porqué saberlo el Shinobi promedió.

Siendo su combate contra varios Pokémon al mismo tiempo algo digno de verse en las pantallas de TV de los hogares que sintonizaban las noticias y veían esa pelea.

Y pese a sus rasgos, muchos reconocieron a la mujer, ya sea en Johto o en Kalos debido a las excursiones en las que participó, asustando a varios que intentaron coquetear… de hacerla enojar….. mejor no pensar en eso.

"Bien, debemos de resistir más, solo espero que Gisele Sama llegue a tiempo." Pensó la pelipurpura mientras evadía a un misdreavus y se preparaba para atacar.

Junto a varios más de un solo ataque.

Lanzó una bomba de humo y se metió al humo, al despejarlo un par de tipo volador, la "Demonio" Helo la sangre de los Pokémon y telespectadores que no entendían qué fue de esa bella Ninja.

 **-No tengo tiempo que perder-** se preparó usando la posición del Ushi Bari **-estilo demoniaco, Pandemonium.**

Y se lanzó de frente como un borrón entre todos los Pokémon tipo acero, roca, volador y fantasma, haciendo pedazos a todos sin duda o remordimiento. Ya que uso Haki de armadura, incluso los Pokémon fantasma fueron heridos de gravedad, otro ataque así de devastador y se volverían nada.

Para fortuna de ellos, la pelipurpura tenía mejores cosas que hacer, como rematar a Reshiram por ejemplo.

Saliendo de la cueva vio al Pokémon de costado derecho, en un charco de su propia sangre y sin miramientos, decapitó al dragón, asustando así aún más a quienes la vieron salir en la forma demoniaca que estaba usando.

Así que viendo que alrededor solo había Pokémon rebeldes, una vez más se preparó a atacar. Mejor acabarlos ahora, en vez de dejarlos entrar y dejarlos estorbar más a ella y a Máximo.

 **-Estilo demoníaco, Puerta infernal.-** y se lanzó al grupo que le lanzaba ataques que no le daban debido a su gran velocidad. Pareciendo un borrón, de un momento a otro apareció atrás del grupo, quedando frente a los reporteros que se estaban cagando de miedo.

Y entonces, la sección donde atacó, era convertida en carne molida, juliana, etcétera. Víctimas del mejor lance de la espadachín que desactivo su técnica y se comió una píldora de soldado hecha en base a bayas. Aún había mucho por hacer y varios rebeldes más por matar.

##########

 **Mundo Shinobi.**

Ino estaba esperando ansiosamente el regreso de sus dos compañeros por las puertas de Konoha. Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que Asami sería capaz de traer de vuelta a Sasuke, él había demostrado ser el más fuerte de los dos en muchas ocasiones después de todo.  
Sin embargo, estaba terriblemente preocupada, ya que había visto que los demás miembros del equipo de recuperación habían regresado con heridas graves. Fue doloroso para ella darse cuenta de que se habían lastimado porque Sasuke se había escapado.  
Casi se desplomó de alivio cuando vio las formas de Asami y Kakashi que…. ¿Venía encadenado y siendo llevado por Naruto, Idate y Diana?, caminando lado a lado, aparentemente ilesos. El alivio duró poco cuando vio que Naruto llevaba algo en sus brazos, el miedo se apoderó de su corazón al pensar que Sasuke podría estar muerto y era todo lo que podía hacer para no correr hacia ellos y exigir respuestas.  
A medida que se acercaban, se hizo evidente que lo que Naruto llevaba no podía ser Sasuke. La forma era demasiado grande y era de color marrón oscuro. Pero eso aún dejaba esa pregunta de dónde estaba Sasuke.  
-Asami, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?- preguntó la rubia ojiazul cuando se acercaron a ella.  
El ojo de Kakashi se nubló de tristeza, pero no dijo nada, así que Asami respondió en su lugar.  
-El idiota no escuchaba razones, solo seguía atacándome con la intención de matar. No estoy segura de si me odiaba tanto o si era la marca de la maldición que se metía en su cabeza, o una combinación de ambas. De cualquier manera, siguió escalando la lucha hasta que las cosas se salieron de control y me obligó a matarlo- Dijo Asami con un suspiro.  
-¡Eso no te daba derecho para ir a matarlo- forcejeo Kakashi entre sus ataduras de Diamantina la razón de que estuviera encadenado obedecía a que al ver que ocurrió se lanzó Chidori en mano, a matar a Asami. Para fortuna de ella, Naruto estaba cerca y pudo detenerlo al sujetarlo firmemente con sus caderas. Para Kakashi lo ocurrido era igual que volver a fallarle a Obito y por ello vio rojo y de hecho aún no sabía a bien que había hecho. O casi hecho.  
Por otro lado Ino sintió que su mundo colapsaba ante esas palabras. Sasuke estaba muerto? ¿Su compañero de generación y su interés amoroso durante mucho tiempo habían intentado matar a Asami y murió en el intento?  
-Pero ... pero, ¿por qué? ¿Cómo?- Tartamudeó ni siquiera segura de lo que estaba tratando de preguntar.  
-Mira en lo que la marca de la maldición lo convirtió-. Naruto dijo y la Yamanaka dirigió su atención al paquete deforme en sus brazos.  
Extrañas alas deformadas que se parecían más a manos gigantes que a alas de murciélago o ave, cabellos grisáceos salvajes. Cuando miró la cara, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir cuando vio que aún se parecía a Sasuke, aunque de alguna manera sostenía una amenaza innata y tenía colmillos saliendo de los labios púrpuras.  
-Todo el tiempo durante nuestra pelea, él seguía enfurecido por no poder matarnos a Itachi , a mi hermano y a mí. Tampoco es como si casi en mi caso no le hubiera logrado. Podría parecer feo, pero esa transformación lo hizo mucho más fuerte. Continuó escalando la pelea hasta que se salió de control y Terminé matándolo- explicó la pelirroja con tono resignado.  
Ino no pudo lidiar con eso por más tiempo y salió corriendo sin otra palabra, llorando histéricamente.

##

El enamoramiento de muchas por Sasuke había muerto cuando vieron tan herido y, en el caso de Chouji, cerca de la muerte, al equipo de recuperación, todo porque Sasuke había decidido que Konoha no era lo suficientemente buena para él.  
La Yamanaka solo había dejado su habitación para asistir al funeral apresurado de Sasuke. Más tarde, supo por Mikoto que Naruto y Assmi habían argumentado que Sasuke fuera enterrado como un shinobi leal a pesar de su intento de deserción. Los cabezas de clan se opusieron, diciendo que los traidores no merecían ser enterrados como si fueran leales, afirmando que esto empañaría el sacrificio de aquellos que habían sido verdaderamente leales.  
La Godaime citó las palabras exactas de Naruto, Su argumento para permitir dicho entierro se basó en los efectos de alteración mental del sello maldito en la víctima y gracias a eso se logró conceder la solicitud.  
La ira de Ino contra Asami murió cuando escuchó eso. Había hecho lo mejor que podía y Sasuke la había empujado a ir demasiado lejos. A pesar de que Sasuke había tratado de matarlo, la Uzumaki aún luchaba para al menos preservar su dignidad, lo cual era algo que ella apreciaba.  
No había echado de menos su estado de

Ino simplemente no podía entender por qué Sasuke estaba tan celoso de Asami. Él era tan fuerte y talentoso y había progresado mucho en el corto tiempo que habían sido Genin. Ella simplemente no podía entender su obsesiva necesidad de ser más fuerte o esa envidia al ver a shinobi de su edad más poderosos que él. Exigiéndole a todos ellos, desde Asami, Gaara, Naruto o Daisuke, que le cedieran sus posesiones o sus medios de entrenamiento, para que el los aprovechara mejor. O sus armas en el caso del Uzuki.  
Ahora que Mikoto le había dado una perspectiva de los hechos que rodearon la muerte de Sasuke, no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Si ella no hubiera estado tan débil, entonces podría haber detenido a Sasuke al mostrarle que se podía ser fuerte en Konoha, o al menos de haberlo encontrado en lugar de la fallecida Sakura, pudo alertar a alguien antes de que saliera de la aldea. De esa manera, tal vez las cosas no hubieran ido tan lejos.

Chouji está cerca de la muerte debido a que tenía casi frita su red de chakras y utilizó las píldoras secretas de soldado de su familia.  
Juriko también estaba cerca de la muerte por múltiples heridas de flecha y una herida abierta en su estómago.  
Tombo estaba gravemente herido, aunque afortunadamente tenía lesiones que amenazqdqn su vida.  
Shikamaru con sus piernas gravemente lastimadas, vivo solo porque había tenido la suerte de llevar un chaleco Chunin.  
Ty Lee solo había sufrido heridas leves, pero según lo que había escuchado, habría muerto si no hubiera sido por la intervención oportuna de Daisuke.  
Y Asami terminó matando a su ex compañero de equipo cuando Sasuke llevó su combate demasiado lejos.

Mikoto le había permitido leer el informe de la pelirroja sobre la batalla y se había horrorizado al ver que Sasuke había usado todas las técnicas letales que tenía contra la Uzumaki, junto con varias que ella no sabía que había aprendido.  
Lo más terrible en la mente de la Yamanaka era que el Uchiha había desertado teniendo como único pariente de sangre al Kage regente, que parecía estar en modo automático en esta tragedia. Por cierto, luego de saber que hizo Kakashi de parte de Naruto y con el peliplata no negando nada, Kushina lo había golpeado hasta medio matarlo, fue necesaria la intervención de un batallón ANBU para separarlos.

Ahora caminando de regreso a su casa, Ino se topó a la pelirroja que escoltaba a su hermano y su equipo a la torre Kage para hablar con la Godaime.

Así que reuniendo el valor que tenía, se intentó sincerar con Asami.

\- Si hubiera sido más fuerte, podría haber ido contigo y tal vez podríamos haber salvado a Sasuke-kun- inicio Ino, pero fue interrumpida por su camarada.  
-Tal vez- Admitió la pelirroja- Peroes muy probable.  
-¿Eh?- preguntó la rubia muy confundida, sin saber a qué se refería.  
-Sasuke estaba bastante mal mentalmente cuando llegué con él, incluso me confundió con su hermano una vez. Creo que estaba bastante mal de su cabeza incluso antes de que decidiera abandonar el pueblo y activar el segundo nivel del sello maldito que acabó de empujarlo sobre el borde del precipicio a la locura- explicó la pelirroja.  
-Oh ... ¿quieres decir que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta de que lo estábamos perdiendo?- preguntó Ino, sintiéndose triste y culpable por haberle fallado así a su antiguo compañero de juegos.  
-En nuestra defensa, él no actuó de manera diferente a lo usual y siempre fue meditabundo y antisocial. Si me preguntas, realmente podría haber usado la ayuda de un terapeuta Yamanaka, pero sabes que nunca habría estado de acuerdo en acudir a uno, viendolo como un signo de debilidad- le defendió Asami.  
Ino estuvo de acuerdo lentamente. No podía ver a Sasuke yendo a terapia por ninguna razón, él habría sido demasiado orgulloso para admitir que necesitaba cualquier clase de ayuda.

 **Omake.**

 **Hace siete años.**

 **Mundo Pokémon, Lago de la Furia.**

El profesor Elm se encontraba en la orilla del famoso lago pescando para su investigación, había habido informes de que hacía años, los magikarp y Gyrados del lago por alguna extraña razón habían reducido de forma drástica su población. Al principio, dicho fenómeno había Sido atribuido a la polución del lago , pero no había habido pruebas de ello. Elm, Encina y Sycamore por separado habían tenido un problemilla bastante similar en sus regiones y en todos esos casos, no hubo pista alguna de la desaparición de los Pokémon.

Para tratar de entender que había ocurrido, desde hacía cuatro años, el profesor había estado recogiendo muestras del agua y marcado algunos Pokémon o revisando sus marcas. Los dispositivos en ellos medían que tan frecuentemente comían, que tanto dormían, etcétera, por lo que datos de la vida de la especie dominante del lago, no quedaba. El problema principal era que como en Tesalia y Kalos, todo intento por revelar el misterio quedaba en eso, un intento que acababa en un callejón sin salida.

El secundario era que habían estado desapareciendo varios visitantes del Lago, si tenían auto, este acumulaba multas en el aparcadero hasta que alguien investigaba, los botes alquilados no regresaban….. nadie sabía que rayos ocurría.

Ya estaba por irse cuando un Gyrados salió del lago y abrió sus fauces con la firme y clara intención de tragarse al profesor, pero entonces…..

 **Zum.**

El tipo agua se detuvo en seco de un momento a otro y segundos después, el profesor veía como la cabeza del Gyrados caía al fondo del Lago.

Aterrado, a trompicones recogió todo su equipo, camara de video que enfocaba al lago incluida y se marchó de ahi.

###.

Dos semanas después, parecía que la evidencia empírica daba como resultado que ese Gyrados era el responsable de las desapariciones. Tras la muerte del Pokémon, no se había reportado una nueva desaparición, lo que dejaba al profesor con el dilema moral de dar o no a conocer lo que sabía.

Así que, decidiendo hacer algo, tomo la cámara, la conectó a su ordenador y reprodujo el vídeo del ataque.

El pseudo dragón no parecía enfermo y más aún, si su cara era un indicativo, de Hecho, disfrutaba el comérselo y entonces oyó nuevamente el zumbido y vio caer la cabeza del Pokémon.

Repitio ese momento y al fin apreció fugazmente un borrón oscuro que parecía ser lo que decapitó al Gyrados.

Una vez más, ahora a cámara lenta repitió la imagen que estaba pixelada, aún asi, pido reconocer a uno de esos shinobi misteriosos, volando de algún modo, desenvainando un arma, lanzarse contra el Pokémon…

Y eso era aterrador.

Estaba apunto de realizar otro análisis cuando llamaron a su timbre y al ser Bel día de descanso de su asistente, no le quedó otra que bajar a abrir.

Al subir para comenzar el nuevo análisis, para su horror, no había evidencia alguna del vídeo, ni en sus respaldos.

###

 **A dos millas de ahí.**

Alecram y un miembro del escuadrón Rotom habían cumplido de forma exitosa la misión de borrar las pruebas del rescate que el futuro Shichibukai había efectuado.

Tristemente, para poder pescar a esa alimaña, tenían que esperar a que algun incautó tentara al renegado.

Ya habían intentado abatirlo antes, pero el maldito era muy hábil, por ello, se planeó derribarlo usando la velocidad del tipo bicho.

Con lo que no habían contado era con qué, hubo pruebas de su Hazaña.

Así que con ayuda de un miembro del sus espías, el distrajo al profesor en lo que Rotom se hacía cargo.

Lástima que Elm sin pruebas no se atrevía a hablar de ello con sus colegas. El daño que años después sufriría el mundo quizás y pudo haberse evitado.

 **Y corté.**

 **Salió cortito, porque le quité cosas que en si mismas lo habían dejado más redundante de lo que me quedó, por ello les aviso que el próximo que es el final (espero) tardará más en salir por qué será un capítulo largo.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros**_


	45. Omega

**Omega.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei**

 **Capitulo dedicado a virus pirata, Shion145,Joker San y a Alférez002**

Tres de ustedes me llevan rato siguiendo, otro fue el primero en dejar su review. Gracias.

 **Review.**

 **Zafir09**

Espero verte en la parte dos.

 **Lyon**

Que bueno que te gustaron los siete omakes, y espero verte en la parte dos.

 **Ccsakuraforever**

Gracias mi querida reviewstar, ojalá me acompañes en la secuela

 **Virus pirata.**

Que decir amigo mío, te veo en la parte dos.

 **Txpok2460**

Te veo en el final de esta saga.

 **Comenzamos.**

Al principio solo había oscuridad y vacío. En el éter únicamente flotaban dos seres que eran uno la antítesis del otro. Ella era animada y jovial, él serio y reservado. Aún así, a través de las eras, el ser prefería el silencio a cruzar palabras con ella.

Pasaron algunos eones y ya harto de los intentos de ella, al fin contestó a su conversación.

Alegré, Ella comenzó a hablar con Él y ocurrió un milagro en si mismo. Por primera vez desde que ella tenía memoria, oía una carcajada que no era de ella.

Pasaron algunas centurias más y los dos seres lentamente se fueron acercando uno al otro, la amistad se transformó en amor y se dieron votos de fidelidad (no es que tuvieran con quién engañarse) y decidieron felices ese día, desbordar su felicidad.

De entre las sombras surgió un ser y trajo consigo a las galaxias y a las estrellas, las cuales llenaron rápidamente al vacío, el tercer ser fue y encaró a los amantes y les pregunto si ellos le habían llamado.

Ambos asintieron y le preguntaron por su nombre, a lo que el nuevo ser negó conocerlo. Entonces Él le llamó Giratina entre lágrimas de alegría y felicidad del nuevo individuo.

Giratina entonces llamó Arceus al ser femenino y Allavobe al masculino y fueron felices.

Pronto el vacío se llenó y apareció un cuarto ser, Palkia y un quinto, Dialga, y en medio de ellos un sexto, Celebi.

Quienes nacieron del tiempo, el espacio y el espacio- tiempo.

Entonces, Arceus mandó a sus nuevos hijos a buscar un planeta hermoso para colonizarlo, encontrado a la Tierra.

Entonces Arceus y Allavobe crearon a la Luna y dieron vida al Sol y les llamaron a sus espíritus, Lugia y Ho oh.

También gracias a su voluntad nacieron Groudon, el espíritu de la tierra, Kyogre, el espíritu del mar, Rayquaza el señor de los cielos y Regigigas el espíritu que creaba los continentes.

Nació también el espíritu de las tormentas heladas Artículo, de las eléctricas, Zapdos y de las tormentas ardientes Moltres.

Y también, Shaymin, el espíritu de la flora.

Y fueron estos seres durante mucho tiempo, los únicos que poblaron el mundo. Arceus y su amante querían llenarlo de seres vivos y de seres vivos inteligentes, sin embargo, mientras que la diosa deseaba crear seres con albedrío, el dios pensaba que ellos no deberían tenerlo para evitar que su obra maestra tuviera algo que la mancillara.

Al final, usando a su hija mayor , él creó seres sin albedrío a los que llamó Ultra entes y se los presento a su amada.

Decir que Arceus se había horrorizado, es quedarse corto, a la diosa le pareció una verdadera blasfemia, tanto el usar su fuerza de la creación, como a su hija para crear a esos seres. El horror se volvió indignación y la indignación dió paso a la ira, cegada por ese sentimiento, ella arremetió verbalmente contra él y dolido, la atacó.

Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que en su coraje y dolor había hecho, fue demasiado tarde, a Arceus le paralizó el acto un instante, pero pasada su conmoción, contraatacó a su esposo y así dió inicio a una larga lucha entre Arceus y sus hijos y Allavobe y los Ultra entes. Siendo la diosa oscura, Giratina quien decidió la lucha al ponerse del lado de su madre.

En el asalto final, tras crear entre Dialga, Palkia y Celebi una cárcel, Arceus y Giratina arrojaron a Allavobe y a sus Ultra entes a ella, jurando el ser que ahora renegaba de su nombre y que se había renombrado Necrossma, volver y hacerlas arrepentirse.

La paz regreso, pero a un alto costo, la relación entre los hermanos se fracturó igualmente la de la madre y la hija que se refugió en el remanente de la Ultra dimensión, el Mundo Distorsión.

Y entonces si, Arceus creó a los Pokémon, a los guardianes y a las deidades menores. Siempre con el dolor de haber enfrentado y encarcelado al amor de su vida.

###

 **Ciudad Azafrán.**

Jade Chan acababa de leer la traducción más fidedigna de la tabla del Inicio que tenía en sus manos, para ella estaba más que claro que lo que estaba pasando era el fin del mundo.

No era una tonta, se dió cuenta que cada reliquia que le consiguió a la magnate rubia de Alola, le ayudó a planear todo para abrir un portal a la Ultra dimensión. Ella sabía que era una muy mala idea hacer eso, debido a que era la prisión de Necrossma y los Ultra entes, pero aparentemente no lo era para la rubia.

Así pues, la joven que estaba vistiendo su ropa para estar en la jungla, fedora incluida, se dirigió a su escritorio, tomó su teléfono y marcó un número.

-Tío Jackie- hablo la joven al receptor de la llamada, su voz proyectaba alegría.

[Jade, ¿Estas bien? He oído que Azafrán es uno de los lugares donde esta pesadilla está peor]

-Si, estoy bien, solo llamaba para ver si estabas bien- confirmó Jade- y para pedirte perdón, no dije ninguna de esas cosas horribles en serio.

[Lo sé mi niña] admitía Jackie [Pese a la diferencia de opiniones, jamás deje de estar orgulloso de la persona en la que te convertiste.

Pero !VENGA! Cuando está pesadilla termine, ven a visitarnos a Toru y a mí, aquí en Calagua].

-Gracias por la invitación tío- fue sincera Jade, tenía la voz quebrada- Gracias por todo.

[Todo saldrá bien mi sobrina] añadido Jackie para confortarla [Que Arceus te proteja]

-Lo mismo tío.

Jade colgó el teléfono, abrió un cajón de su escritorio, sacó una Colt, puso el cañón en su boca y jaló el gatillo.

La culpa de las cientos de personas que esa noche morirían, la culpa de que muchas Vidas se arruinaron esa noche…..

Todo gracias a su visión del Mundo y a haber ayudado de forma inconsciente a quien desató al fin del mundo.

Sencillamente ella sabía que tenía muchísimas sangre en sus manos y no soporto esa responsabilidad.

###############

 **Ruinas Mele Mele.**

La filantropía era algo arraigado en Lusamine Archer fundadora de la Fundación Æther. La también amante de la naturaleza y de los Pokémon creía firmemente en el Karma. Que con cada acción buena que hacía, otra le sucedería en compensación. Tristemente ese razonamiento inculcado por la propia madre de la aún bella mujer madura, le convertiría en una niña de nueve años, atrapada en el cuerpo de una mujer de cuarenta.

Lágrimas estaban bajando por sus mejillas, arruinando su cara pulcramente maquillada, ella lloraba inconsolable.

Más por acción mecánica que por nada, mientras subía las escalinatas para llegar al altar donde la puerta estaba, recibió instantes atrás, un mensaje de texto lapidario.

"Hora de la muerte 13:37 hrs." Wicke su más leal amiga y colaboradora había fallecido hace diez minutos y mientras aquí estaba ella, en medio del infierno.

Y mientras eso pasaba, sus hijos estaban rodeados por enemigos.

[MUÉVETE, HAY QUE ABRIR EL PORTAL] ordenó un Hypno a la mujer que era llevada en andas, era cuestión de solo instantes para que Necrossma al fin fuera liberado, este sencillo retraso no impediría que su sueño se llevará a cabo.

[Que camines] volvía a ordenar el Pokémon. X fue lanzado con violencia hasta los pies de los "hermanos" Archer, semi inconsciente, haciendo reaccionar al fin a la rubia [Si no te mueves, uno de tus Mijitos la va a pagar] amenazó con varios Pokémon reunidos ahí más que dispuestos a cumplir esa amenaza.

Un potente rugido que sacudió la cueva se oyó, era Giratina que había vencido a su oponente por lo que todos los Pokémon tipo psíquico , Dragón y Hielo rebeldes se apostaban para impedirle el paso lo suficiente como para que su amo fuera libre y acabará con ella.

Así pues, la deidad oscura tuvo un encontronazo con ese ejército, dando un gran espectáculo al camarógrafo que se coló y usando a la diosa como escudo, logró al fin colarse a ese lugar. Por lo que captó para todo el mundo la s acciones de la conocida celebridad.

##

 **Isla Mele Mele restaurante Ain.**

Mallow veía en la TV las imágenes y la sangre abandonó su cuerpo, su delicada rubia estaba en medio de esa carnicería y no podía hacer nada. Groudon estaba luchando contra los rebeldes en su isla, por lo que, evitando estorbar, las personas se refugiaron en sus casas, esperando que la pesadilla acabará.

-Lily…..- se quedó fría, como si hubiera visto un fantasma…. Lo que estaba cerca de pasar.

##

Mientras subían Lusamine y su "escolta" , oyó el escalofriante grito de Lilly que fue alcanzada por una llama del Magmortar. Muriendo de forma por demás horrible y dejando a Gladio vulnerable para ser asesinado por un Feraligatr rebelde con Corte, siendo decapitado, mientras X era abatido por varios Pokémon modificados siendo blanco de múltiples ataques.

La mujer había perdido en sólo diez minutos a toda su familia. El Karma se la debía y a lo grande.

##

 **Restaurante Ain.**

En muchas partes del mundo donde se mostraron esas imágenes, muchos niños las vieron, haciendo a la larga ricos a muchos psicólogos que prestaron sus servicios para lidiar con ese trauma. En el caso de Mallow, ella se desmayó, llorando incontrolablemente, mientras que varios de sus profesores y amigos en sus casas o donde estuvieran viendo esas imágenes, también lloraban por la horripilante forma de irse de la niña.

Si solo supieran…..

##

-! HIJOS!- trato de bajar las escaleras la mujer, teniendo una mirada maníaca, sin embargo, los Pokémon que la arrastraban no le prestaron atención alguna al dolor de la mujer que se trataba de bajar a estar con lo que pudiera salvar de ellos.

[¿acaso eres estúpida?] Le abofeteó el Hypno para hacerla entrar en sí misma [Abre el portal, usa la llave y podrás reunirte con ellos nuevamente] le hizo ver las cosas a la mujer.

La millonaria dejó de luchar y comenzó a subir por su cuenta nuevamente las escalinatas, algo tarde porque Giratina había llegado y se lanzó de frente a atacar a los Pokémon rebeldes que le impedían ingresar a la cámara.

 **-!Es una trampa!-** oyeron todos a la deidad oscura con voz femenina intentar advertir a Lusamine que era protegida por una lluvia de ataques tipo Psíquico, Hielo y Dragón que la Pokémon bloqueo con protección mientras se lanzaba al combate nuevamente.

-!Ya estoy cansada, no haré caso!- comenzó a subir la rubia corriendo por las escalinatas- ¡¿Porque me pasa algo malo a mi siempre!?, ¿PORQUE SI NO SOY MALA PERSONA NO PUEDO TENER FELICIDAD?

Mi mejor amiga murió, mis hijos murieron en menos de diez minutos he perdido a tres de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Y cuando seguía subiendo, de súbito apareció Yugao frente a ella.

Toda cubierta de sangre y con una mirada fría, que intimido mucho a Lusamine.

Y sin que se lo esperase, ella atacó con sus katanas a los Pokémon en su retaguardia mientras Gisele barría los que estaban al frente.

-No tengo idea de porqué es que sufres tanto- admitía Yugao que se preparaba para enfrentar nuevamente a una ola de Pokémon que llegaban a atacar. Una mucho menor ya que Máximo y sus mejores ANBU se las arreglaban para evitar que algo más entrará a la cueva.- pero de lo que no me queda la menor duda, es que eres una niña mimada y caprichosa.

Tratar bien a la gente para que la vida te trate bien….. regirse por tan estúpido código de vida….. es como cuando los padres conminan a sus hijos a portarse bien….. o si no… no hay cena, no hay película, no hay… recompensas por cumplir con algo que debería ser inherente en todos, Tsk, Tsk.

[Debemos evitar que esa tipa avance] intentó meterse un nueva agrupación de rebeldes, pero Giovanni y sus camaradas los frenaron en seco. Tal parecía que algo malo iba a ocurrir si Lusamine abría una entrada a la Ultra dimensión. Que Giratina estuviera parada frente a ella en este momento, bloqueando su paso, parecía ser un buen indicativo de que eso era una buena posibilidad.

######

 **Kanto, Pueblo Paleta.**

Oak, Ash, Delia y Red veían en la TV las cosas que acontecían en Mele Mele. Y por lo que veían, la revolución tenía que ver y mucho con con lo que estaba pasando en la lejana Alola. Por lo que Oak sabía, Necrossma era el Dios de la destrucción Pokémon y la antítesis de Arceus. ¿Para qué querrían los Pokémon que odiaban a los Humanos liberarlo? Mejor no saberlo nunca.

Asomándose por la ventana, se podía ver aún a algunos rebeldes luchando contra Ash y los demás ANBU, perdiendo aparatosamente la pelea, sobre todo, para estupefacción de Oak y los demás, al verlos activar a todos su forma Gijinka.

Y fue cuando lo comprendió al fin Ash…. Así que hizo a su compañera una pregunta simple.

-Pikachu, ¿Tu y yo conocemos de toda la vida a ese super ninja, verdad?- preguntó el entrenador hincha del Cruz azúl a su mejor amiga.

Pikachu solo asintió enfáticamente, viéndose culpable al asentir.

-¿Es Charizard?- volvió a preguntar y su amiga asintió, asombrando a todos ahí, más aún cuando el entrenador preguntó una vez más -¿Greninja está en las mismas?- preguntó nuevamente, recordando que el profesor Sycamore le contó que dejó de verla en el área de la aldea Shinobi donde entrenaba, el encargado de ese santuario.

Si le pasó a Charizard, pudo pasarle también a ella.

-¿Estas diciendo que esos raros ninja, son en realidad Pokémon?- Preguntó Oak, pero se detuvo a pensar por sí mismo las cosas… eso daba mucho sentido a la situación.

Así que corrió al teléfono satelital y marcó a todos los demás, rezando por qué le contestarán…. Si era verdaderamente cierto que esos shinobi eran Pokémon y que los antiguos equipos Rocket, Aqua, Magma ,etcétera por lo que se veía tampoco eran culpables…. Debía de poner en aviso a los demás porque lo peor podría empezar.

Solo esperaba estar equivocado.

#######

 **Ruinas.**

Como invocando a la mala suerte desde Kanto, cuando Lusamine iba a ser derribada por la dragón fantasma, tres nuevos Pokémon aparecieron, etiquetados aun con una pulsera de laboratorio, varios leyeron MewTwo X, MewTwo Y y Mewstrike. Siendo los dos primeros, clones modificados de Mewtwo y un Pokémon creado en base a Mewtwo.

El nuevo Pokémon se lanzó sin más y atacó a Giratina, mientras que Y escogió luchar contra Yugao, X decidió que Máximo sería un buen desafío y que con ello, probaría que el era la versión definitiva de Mewtwo, no la tonta de Y que eligió al oponente débil. Después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil es matar a un insignificante humano?

Y siendo su señal, la rubia al fin alcanzó las cosas, puso la llave, en su sitio, la Caja de Pandora y abrió la entrada a la Ultra Dimensión, para terror de cientos de personas al rededor del mundo, al hacerse perceptible, el terrible poder de Necrossma.

####

 **Hoen, Liga Pokémon.**

 **[Ese poder…..]** se congeló en su lugar Dialga **[Mierda, no lo logró]** y se teletransportó a Alola, al igual que los guardianes y sus otros hermanos.

##

- **Estilo demoníaco, Xibalba-** Atacó Yugao usando su forma demoniaca combinada con Haki y elementos Yang. Dió resultados, porque la versión Y fue herida por la Shichibukai, aún así, no dejaba de sonreír todo el tiempo.

Y en el altar…

Lusamine intentó cerrar la puerta a Necrossma y también usando la caja trato de recoger esencia creadora, fue en vano, no podía hacer ni lo uno o lo otro ,así que vio furiosa a donde el Hypno estaba y lo encaró.

-Dijiste que si abría la puerta volvería a ver a mis Hijos, ¡MENTISTE!- gritó furiosa la filantropa, sin embargo, el Pokémon, usando psíquico comenzó a extrangularla, haciendo cada vez más presión a su cuello…. Y de repente **!crack!** La rubia caí muerta y era soltada sin ceremonia alguna.

[No mentí] admitió cínicamente [dije que te reunirías con ellos, no que los ibas a resucitar. No es mi culpa que no entendieras mis palabras]

La crueldad del tipo psíquico solo enfureció más a Giratina que atacó con un Pulso umbrío a toda potencia al intento de Pokémon que tenía frente a ella, la llave solo habría la prisión, pero a manera lenta, aún debían de ser capaces de volver a cerrarla, pero primero debía sacudirse a la plaga que tenía enfrente.

Una sacudida de poder se dejó sentir nuevamente, causando terremotos en todo el mundo, lo que obligó tanto a Groudon, Kyogre, Lugia y a Regigigas a intervenir para evitar que estos se cobrarán víctimas. El moldeador de los continentes y el amo de las Placas tectónicas hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para reducir los potentes temblores que sacudían al planeta entero.

Mientras, la diosa de los océanos intentaba junto a su hermano, el dios de la Luna, evitar que los Tsunamis se tragaran a las ciudades costeras. Pero al igual que sus otros hermanos, apenas podían con la tarea.

Simplemente el poder real de su padre estaba fuera de lo que eran capaces de manejar.

##########

 **Mundo shinobi.**

 **Momentos atrás.**

-Arcelia Sama, les hemos encontrado- le avisó su asistente a la deidad- de algún modo ellos lograron salir de la isla antes del encierro y están ahora mismo en Konoha. Parece ser que Sasuke Uchiha había desertado y por poco la Uzumaki y su equipo encargado de traerlo de regreso, casi no la cuentan….

-SI no es por mi hijo y los equipos Torchic y Blaziken- completo la diosa….

Y de repente, lo sintió, nuevamente Él estaba liberándose de su prisión.

-Envía a su abuela y a quien puedas por ellos, tengo un mal presentimiento- ordenó la diosa que se comenzó a teletransportar de vuelta a su mundo natal. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, pero debía en persona evitar que saliese libre y desatará el caos y la destrucción.

###

 **Konoha mismos momentos.**

Ninguno de los Pokémon o el propio Naruto sintieron, al igual que los Pokémon en general en El país del Sol, el terrible poder que comenzó a estremecer hasta sus cimientos al mundo Pokémon, por lo tanto, aún no estaban conscientes del gran peligro en el que podían estar involucrándose pronto.

En estos momentos, Naruto y los demás estaban degustando el ramen del más famoso puesto de ramen en el multiverso, por supuesto que hablo de Ichiraku.

Así que tras acabar sus últimos tazones, los equipos Torchic y Blaziken se despidieron de la familia Ichiraku.

-Cuídate chico, te extrañaremos- dice Teuchi con cierta nostalgia. Ver juntos al Uzuki y a su hermana Uzumaki era doloroso para ambos, eran una copia casi al carbón de sus padres y eso solo era un cruel recordatorio de lo que pudo ser, de haberse quedado el Ex Uzumaki.  
-También tu, cuídate viejo- responde Naruto extendiéndose la mano, a lo que el hombre accede y se dan un amistoso apretón.  
-Cuídate Naruto-kun- le desea Ayame.  
Entonces ella lo sorprende con un beso abrasador antes de volver a la cocina. Teuchi se ríe de la cara estupefacta de Naruto, la mirada asesina de Asami y de Zatanna y de las burlas de los demás.  
-Ella ha querido hacer eso durante mucho tiempo, desde que te vio en los exámenes chunin de hecho. No te olvides de nosotros mientras tú estás cambiando el mundo para mejor- dice Teuchi mientras él también entra en la parte de atrás.  
Naruto se toma un minuto antes de salir del restaurante y se dirige hacia su último destino. Mientras camina hacia la entrada de la aldea, Naruto observó a algunos ninjas con los que se había topado antes, durante los exámenes chunin y la invasión. No estaban haciendo nada especial simplemente parándose y caminando, así que él siguió adelante, pero cuanto más se acercaba a la entrada, más shinobis veía de pie y hablando sin hacer nada o subiendo a los techos, aparentemente esperando como de costumbre, solo los patrones que Usaban eran circulares a lo largo de su recorrido.  
Cuando llegó cerca de la entrada de la aldea, se encontró con una visión sorprendente, aunque ocultó su sorpresa y siguió caminando hasta que estuvo al otro lado de la entrada de la aldea.  
-Detente justo ahí Naruto- ordenó Kushina con fuerza.  
Naruto se detuvo para mirarla con sus ojos buscando cualquier amenaza contra sus compañeros, las pupilas rojas de su estado Biju salieron a la luz, todo gracias al enojo de ver a la Uzumaki nuevamente.  
-Hola, Kushina san. ¿Vinieron todos a despedirme?- Naruto pregunta de manera amable, al ver a muchos Shinobi llegando a la salida.  
-Corta la mierda, sabes por qué estamos aquí- responde el nuevo líder del Clan Inuzuka en Konoha.  
-No, realmente no ... a menos que estés aquí hacer algo sumamente estúpido- responde el príncipe con calma, mientras Asami y algunos otros no creen lo que parece que está pasando  
-Recuperate de las garras de esa bruja no es una estupidez- contesta molesta la Uzumaki.  
-!Oh, en serio!- aseguró sarcástico- ¿Puedo saber porque crees tener éxito donde incluso El equipo Hanabi y Akatsuki han fallado?  
-Viniste a salvar a tu hermana, seguramente esos que están a tu lado te mantienen vigilado- aseguro con un deje de locura en su mirada la Uzumaki- ven Sochi, podremos protegerte  
-No seas testarudo y haz caso a Sensei- intervino Kurenai que había Sido Dada de alta del hospital psiquiátrico- después de todo, a tu padre le habría encantado que permanecieras en la Aldea.  
-Si quisiera comentarios de la galería de cacahuetes y no del elefante, preguntaría- comenta Naruto burlón- además, Señorita, "DESTRUIR LA MENTE NO DEJA HUELLAS" no eres quien para decir algo más. ¿Alguna vez le dijiste a tu sensei que Yugao nee San te atrapó apunto de usar un jutsu de tortura rango A en mi, cuando tenía solo dos años?  
-¿Que hicistes que?- tomó por su ropa la Namikaze a Kurenai y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Y se preguntan porqué de estar en este estercolero solo permanezco en él, el tiempo necesario- se encogió de hombros el Uzumaki, sin sorprenderse del grado de hipocresía de los ahí presentes y añadió- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y el resto de ellos de todos modos?.  
-Estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que no te vayas de la aldea por tu propio bien, Naruto sama. Los Akatsuki todavía quieren al Kyubi y no podemos dejar que los tengan - dice con aplomo un concejal de un clan de poca importancia.  
-¿Esto no tendría nada que ver con el hecho de que Suna recuperó a su Jinchuriki y que Konoha es la única de las naciones que tenían uno, junto a Taki, que lo han perdido, siendo que al de Taki se le da por desaparecido en Combate ?- Naruto pregunta enojado- no soy imbécil, algunos me quieren aquí para ser su perro de ataques.  
-No, esto tiene que ver con que seas el Jinchuriki de la aldea y el deber que todos los jinchūriki tienen es el de proteger a su pueblo y sus ciudadanos- responde Konohamaru, decepcionado tanto a Asami como a su abuelo que acaba de llegar a escena.

-Nii San ,...yo...- se quedó sin saber que decir la pelirroja, claramente el que su "rival" para convertirse en Hokage tuviera esa clase de ideas podría haber hecho pensar a Naruto que ella tenía ese tren de pensamiento y que su acercamiento obedecía a esa mentalidad.

Por respuesta, el Uzumaki solo colocó una mano firme pero gentil en su hombro. A lo largo de esta situación, él se había dado cuenta de que Asami no estaba ni de acuerdo con esta farsa, ni formaba parte de ella.  
Naruto miró a los que estaban reunidos. Kushina, Kurenai, Genins de Konoha con sus padres, Konohamaru y su entrenador idiota Ebisu, el consejo shinobi, bueno, los clanes de poca monta y los clanes Inuzuka y Sandaryu junto al nuevo cuerpo de Asesores de Mikoto, los jōnin Sensei de esa generación, Iruka junto a otros tipos de jōnin y varios Anbu.  
-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que va a pasar aquí?- Naruto pregunta mientras sus amigos se tensan.  
Fue Sora, un pseudo jinchuriki que Naruto ayudo en una misión el que habló primero.  
-Naruto, cuando estaba teniendo problemas para controlar el poder que mi padre me dio, fuiste tú quien me libró de esa carga. Te has convertido en un verdadero amigo durante las últimas semanas y como monje de El país del Fuego, cuando Kushina sama me dijo que te ibas, sentí que era mi deber evitar que cometas un gran error- responde Sora, haciendo que Naruto se enoje más.  
-Llamé a mi viejo amigo y su aprendiz, tienes que quedarte aqui Naruto. Mi padre hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudarte y, a pesar de todo, nunca pensó que realmente abandonarías el pueblo, tu hogar- dice Asuma- estoy seguro que la cosas hubieran Sido diferentes si esas ….  
-Esta aldea nunca fue mi hogar. Recibí en un solo día mucho dolor físico, el dolor, la violencia, el abuso, el sufrimiento y la negligencia que me dieron, durante gran parte de mi más tierna infancia, cortesía de los amables ex pupilos de mis progenitores en el pasado. Eso no significa que alguna vez Olvide o los perdonó a ellos o para el caso, a ustedes, simplemente decidí pasar página de ese capítulo de mi vida- Naruto responde tratando de calmarse.  
Por suerte para él, llegó la caballería.

Mikoto apareció en medio de Naruto y de el grupo que irónicamente ahora intentaba hacer que se quedase contra su voluntad en Konoha.

-¿Están chalados o que demonios les pasa a todos ustedes?- preguntó furiosa y con el Sharingan activado la Godaime- ¿Es tanta su culpa que está reprime su capacidad de razonar correctamente?

-Mikoto yo…..- Intento dar una explicación la ex pelirroja, no supo ni por dónde comenzar.

-Sinceramente le pido disculpas, Uzuki Dono- se disculpó la azabache con el príncipe del País del Sol- como verá, lamentablemente esta aldea está llena de gente ingrata y carente de sentido común. Encima de que usted está protegido por la inmunidad diplomática, veo que también olvidan que usted y sus amigos, ayudaron A una nación Shinobi de la que no son aliados, de forma desinteresada.

Y algunos del grupo bajaron la cabezas de vergüenza, Mikoto tenía mucha razón.

Dado el obvio desprecio de Uzu por Konoha, que antes dijeran que los equipos Torchic y Blaziken los ayudaron.

Como lo estaban charlando Shikaku y su hijo, sin la intervención del Uzuki y sus amigos, al menos la mitad de los que fueron por Sasuke, había muerto peleando.

Chouji derrotó a su oponente apenas, y si no es por la ayuda de Zatanna con sus conocimientos de medicina, pudo no haberla contado.

Igualmente La chica Inuzuka y la nueva compañera de Asami … solo de pensar en ello, ambos daban gracias a Kami porque los hermanos se quisieran lo suficiente como para que el Uzuki se colase en el encierro y logrará ayudar a su hermana. Y por ende a todos los involucrados en la misión.

Y aquí estaban muchos, enlodando la vaga oportunidad de Konoha de ganar una alianza entre ellos y el País del Sol. Todo porque la impulsividad de Kushina vio este momento como el perfecto para retener a Naruto. Haciendo caso omiso a las muy horribles consecuencias que esto podría traer a la aldea.

Y sin importar que, esas consecuencias terminaban con Konoha convertida en un cráter, atacada en represalia por el País del Sol,ya fuera por la propia Arcelia, sus hermanos, los Shichibukai…..

-Hazte a un lado Mikoto- amenazó Kushina, katana desenvainada y apuntando a su cuello- que tú hayas perdido a tu hijo, no quiere de…..

 **!Slap!**

Pinto su mano en la mejilla de la ex Uzumaki, la matriarca Uchiha tras haberla abofeteado.

-Ese verdad, perdí la lucha para evitar que mi hijo cayera al vacío que terminó cegando su vida, Inoichi me mostró los recuerdos de Sasuke, todo ese odio, la ira, la arrogancia…. Y no pude detenerlo- se desahogó la Godaime- está aldea alentó su caída al mimarlo y darle todo lo que deseaba, los culpó tanto a ellos como a mí misma.

No creas que eres alguien para hablar Kushina- continuó- todavía recuerdo la mirada de Asami cuando fueron ustedes a intentar reclutar a nuestra Sensei pasa ser la Hokage. Era la misma mirada que Sasuke tenía. Y al volver, ella regresó como una mejor persona. Fue Naruto y no tú, quien salvó a la chica de ir por la misma senda que mi hijo, así que, no me hables como si fueras superior moralmente a mi.

Mientras el intercambio verbal de las ex amigas se estaba dando, Diana se terminó de dar cuenta de algo, gracias a su sincronización detecto algo muy malo, mucho, así que se lo comunicó a Naruto en un susurro, él al oírlo soltó una buena cantidad de su instinto asesino, haciendo que muchos se preguntarán qué le dijo su compañera de equipo al oído.

-¿Estas completamente segura?- preguntó el Uzuki a su compañera que asintió con seguridad y convicción, a lo que Naruto se acercó a Mikoto que estaba a Nada de saltar a pelear contra la Peliblanca, le susurró la información que le dió la tipo psíquico, haciendo que la Uchiha aún enfurecida, mirase a Kushina ahora con compasión.

-Bien, entonces dado el como me lo dijiste, supongo que no quieres problemas- afirmó la Hokage a lo que asintió afirmativamente Naruto- esto será un dolor de culo, pero está bien, lo hago.

"Más por Minato y Asami que por ella"- pensó lo último la Godaime.

Hizo una discreta señal y un par de batallones ANBU salieron de las sombras y se pararon junto a su comandante.

-Dispersen a la multitud, ahora- ordeno la Kage, siendo más una orden a la bola de personas que a sus ANBU, funcionó pues la gente a excepción de Kushina y Asami permaneció en la puerta.

Entonces, Mikoto volteo a donde Asami la miraba muy triste, la Uchiha preparó su mano….. y le dió una buena bofetada.

-No me temas Asami- le habló con la voz quebrada Mikoto- No tenías otra opción, como lo dije, la culpa y la responsabilidad de lo que ocurrió no es tuya, es mía y de la Aldea, esta es toda la represalia que tomaré en tu contra por la muerte de Sasuke, así que no temas por ello- sonrió con amargura y entonces poso su vista en Kushina, avanzó a donde estaba ella y se susurró una amenaza al oído.

-Gracias Uzuki San,- agradeció la Kage- de corazón , te deseo lo mejor.

El grupo salió de la aldea donde Tsunade y Shizune ya los esperaban con una cara muy preocupada. Qué hizo sentir verdaderamente nervioso al Uzuki.

########

 **Mundo Pokémon.**

Fuentes vientos azotaban los cuatro puntos cardinales, enormes olas amenazaban con tragarse la ciudades costeras, fuertes sismos sacuden al planeta entero que temblaba de miedo al sentir a uno de sus creadores, regresar a reclamar su lugar legítimo como uno de sus gobernantes.

A diferencia de la benévola Arceus, los Pokémon sabían muy bien que Necrossma no se andaba con juegos, su fieles seguidores tenían la firme esperanza que el verdadero Dios de los Pokémon pondría a los humanos en el lugar que realmente les correspondía y que desterrara a la bola de diosecillos patéticos, Arceus incluida, a la Ultra dimensión donde ellos sufrirían por toda la eternidad.

La manifestación del poder de Necrossma aún encerrado le decía a muchos rebeldes que tenían razón y que la falsa diosa, tenían un nulo interés en el mundo, de lo contrario habría llegado a imp…

Una sensación de un abrumador poder se sintió de repente, totalmente de distinta naturaleza, Necrossma irradiaba muerte, está irradiaba vida, siendo por demás elocuente para el mundo entero, quien era el causante de esa sensación que pese a ser muy intensa, en vez de paralizar de terror, te reconfortaba.

Y no solo a humanos y Pokémon, rápidamente los sismos se calmaron hasta desaparecer, las olas redujeron su tamaño y pronto los mares del mundo ni siquiera tenían el aspecto del mar picado. Y los vientos huracanados ahora eran una tranquilizadora brisa que lentamente aunque fuera un poco, sosegaba a los que le sentían.

De súbito, en la refriega, apareció Arceus en toda su gloria, aún así, los rebeldes no se sentían intimidados, ¿Porque estarlo? Su salvador llegaría pronto y las cosas mejoraría para ellos.

 **[Hiperrayo]** escupió la deidad hacia la puerta de la Ultra dimensión, matando a varios que se le habían atravesado en el camino, todos Pokémon rebeldes, lo que hizo a muchos en el mundo ver que en estos momentos Arceus no se andaba con juegos.

Como respuesta, un pulso umbrío salió de la Ultra dimensión, obligando a la diosa a protegerse con Protección, cimbrando la cueva al recibir tan poderoso impacto.

 **[¿Esa es forma de recibirme Arceus?]** Se oyó la voz de la deidad más temida por la mayoría de los Pokémon, que contrastando con su reputación, era muy melódica y hasta agradable.

 **[No pienso permitir que salgas al mundo e intentes destruirlo]** le respondió enojada, claro está, antes de disparar Psicorrayo, enviándolo al portal.

Una poderosa explosión se oyó dentro del portal y un cómico **!Auch!** Se escuchó, bueno, lo hiciste si eres un Pokémon, lo que a todos los dioses primigenios sorprendiendo, a Arceus incluida, era que esa voz era la de Nihilego, la Ultra ente con la habilidad de controlar a otros contra su voluntad.

¿Que tenía eso de especial? Que iba cargado con sarcasmo esa expresión, algo que se suponía ella no era capaz de hacer. Después de todo, Necrossma creo a los Ultra entes sin albedrío, esa clase de cosas deberían estar más allá de ellos…. Y sin embargo, el chiste había Sido contado por uno de ellos.

 **{Ataque}** volvía a la carga nuevamente el dios de la destrucción, usando Pantalla Luz, la deidad suprema contuvo perfectamente el ataque del enemigo, lo mejor era que al ser lanzado sin miramientos, Necrossma solito había creado la abertura ideal para que alguien se colará en la refriega.

Yugao corrió a toda velocidad en su forma Senin hacia la puerta y activo el cerrojo, funcionó, si el rugido cargado de ira de Necrossma era un indicador de ello.

El mecanismo de la puerta de la prisión abría con pasmosa lentitud, pero cerraba rápido.

Así que la cámaras del mundo fueron capaces de ver solo los ojos rojos de ira del dios destructor, recibiendo un portazo en la cara y quedar nuevamente atrapado en la Ultra dimensión.

La Shichibukai recogió las cosas, mientras los dioses ahí reunidos, terminaban los combates.

"Y" fue asesinada por Groudon y por Kyogre, Mewstrike fue destruido por Giratina mientras que Mew y Mewtwo hicieron pomada al otro clon.

Y no solo ellos, al ver que el plan fracasó, la esperanza y las ganas de luchar abandonaron a los rebeldes. La lucha había acabado.

###

 **Dos días después.**

La policía descubrió la trama de Reshiram, indignado a las personas por el grado de sadismo y frialdad exhibidas por él, aún así, también se arrestó a varios en la fundación por crímenes de lesa humanidad, cargos que la mayoría de ellos aceptó sin más.

Hace dos días, entre los desastres naturales y la guerra civil, murieron alrededor del quince por ciento de la población mundial y un tercio de los Pokémon que vivían entre los humanos.

A eso había que sumar las ciudades destruidas, los incendios, etcétera. En resúmen, el Pacífico mundo, estaba sumergido en un ambiente post apocalíptico.

Por ejemplo en Kanto, Brock y Blaine fueron víctimas de la guerra entre Pokémon hartos de que "los humanos hagan su santa voluntad" y los demás.

La mitad del archipiélago Sete había muerto en los tsunamis que azotaron a las islas.

Algunos gimnasios como el de ciudad Verde o el de Azafrán eran pérdida total.

Y eso solo era Kanto.

Cada región tenía serias secuelas de la pelea, ya fueran físicas (el derrumbe de la torre Hojalata en Johto por ejemplo) o sociales (disturbios en Ciudad Portual por la ayuda humanitaria), que necesitaban ser atendidas a la brevedad.

El principal problema de ello es que no había región o país que no hubiera sufrido por el desastre, lo que volvía muy desesperada la situación.

Que pudo ser peor si irónicamente no intervinieran los antiguos equipos Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galaxia y Plasma.

Las ex sociedades criminales habían usado sus recursos para ayudar en el desastre en el que el mundo estaba sumergido. Para fortuna de los líderes, al verse la culpabilidad de Lusamine en la destrucción del Pilar celeste, nadie de esas organizaciones tuvo el temor de ser encarcelado.

Antes, se hizo una orden judicial para que la totalidad de los recursos de las empresas Archer y de la fundación Æther se usará con la finalidad de paliar los efectos de los desastres de la región.

Con solo dos Kahunas supervivientes y siendo una región enclavada en el mar, eran por mucho la región que la tenía más difícil.

¿Y que habían estado haciendo Arceus y los demás? Sencillo, estaban debatiendo.

Si bien al final ellos cumplieron con su obligación de evitar que Necrossma saliera al mundo una vez más, no fueron los responsables ni de liberarlo ni de las tragedias que rodearon su intento de fuga.

Ciertamente una de las cosas en las que todos los dioses Primigenios estuvieron de acuerdo era que la responsabilidad de atrapar o matar a todos los Pokémon rebeldes que no se quisieran alinear era de ellos. Pero lo ocurrido en general no era su asunto.

Como Arcelia hizo ver, le dió a los Pokémon y Humanos el don de la libertad y con ello les dejo también la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de las acciones que llevarán a cabo. Detener al final a Necrossma era enteramente su responsabilidad y al ver que por una cosa u otra, estaban sus enviados a nada de fallarle, Ella en persona vino y lo detuvo. Pero la actitud infantil de Lusamine y en general todo lo que le ocurría a ella, era su responsabilidad. Nadie le ordenó clonarse o recopilar las reliquias (ahora en una bóveda de Uzu) Reshiram solo dió el empujón y la guía, la que quiso librar al mundo del albedrío y libertad era ella. Reshiram no mintió al respecto, todos Casi podían oírlo "si abrimos la puerta a la Ultra dimensión, los poderosos serán los que mandan, las personas obedecerán ya que carecerán de albedrío pasa oponerse a que la élite gobierne" lo que omitió era que se refería a Necrossma y a los Pokémon como la élite. Y ella seducida por esa blasfemia, sin querer vendió su alma y terminó condenando al mundo a su situación actual.

Así que, tras un intenso debate, una de las primeras cosas que se decidió no hacer, era resucitar a los caídos. Hacer eso le daría a los humanos el mensaje de que sin importar que estupidez hicieran, ahí estaría mamá Arceus para resarcir sus errores. No en esta vida o mejor dicho en este mundo. Una cosa era revivir a las personas que murieron a manos de otros humanos en tramas mucho más pequeñas (saludos a los Hyuga y a Haku y su madre) otra algo de esta escala.

Otra cosa que no harían, sería dar una explicación a los demás, pero sí dar un ultimátum. O los humanos se alineaban y dejaban de explotar a los Pokémon o la próxima que algún idiota con ínfulas de grandeza intentará una idiotez….. rezaran por que falle, ella ni nadie intervendrá en esa hipotética situación.

Así que ahora, lo que debatían era si Uzu y por ende el País del Sol debía prestar apoyo sobre todo a las regiones de Alola y Tesalia, las más afectadas por la fallida rebelión.

De ser afirmativa la respuesta, por desgracia tendrían que mover la Isla entera a esta dimensión, borrando la memoria de los demás sobre la existencia de Uzu. De negarse, dejarían a los humanos a su suerte, pero enviarían ayuda secretamente a los Pokémon. Que suerte que salvo Akatsuki, no tenían problemas pendientes en el mundo shinobi

####

 **Frontera entre el País de los Arrozales y el País del Fuego.**

 **Hace tres días.**

Los dos llegaron a borde del Valle del Fin, sabiendo que era la mejor manera de llegar al País de los Arrozales, para así comenzar el entrenamiento de Sasuke desde una de sus muchas bases ocultas. Sin embargo, apenas habían dado un paso hacia el barranco, Tanto Orochimaru como su asistente Guren que no sabían que la misión de escolta de Sasuke había fallado, sintieron que algo estaba mal y el aire era notablemente más frío .  
Como si la muerte misma estuviera en el aire.  
-No estamos solos-, observó Guren mientras se tensaba cuando el aire se enfriaba.

Más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.  
-La mano helada de la muerte viene para reclamarte a ti y para al fin reclamar a Orochimaru- dijo una voz detrás de los dos y emergió del bosque.  
-Soy un Dios, la muerte no tiene derecho a perseguirme- dijo Orochimaru con mucha altivez, mientras vio a una figura con blindaje azul saliendo con varios Shinobi que también llevaba una armadura azul, aunque los diseños eran diferentes, y todos tenía dos símbolos, que el Sanin conocía muy bien pues se habían con esta acción, convertido en la principal piedra en sus zapatos, tanto el símbolo de Uzu, como el del País del Sol.  
-¿Quién eres tú?- exigió saber la pelipurpura mientras se preparaba para una pelea.  
-Yo soy Turmagar Gashkan, capitán ANBU de la división especial de climas helados. Estamos aquí por tu cabeza- se presentó el ANBU que traía una máscara a la Sub Zero, mientras Orochimaru le gruñía.  
-Entonces, esa perra que tienen por feudal quiere que yo también me muera, ¿verdad? No Supongo que le habré hecho pero no es que me importe. Una mujer tan problemático como esa no se da cuenta cuando cruza a alguien a quien no debe molestar. Me aseguraré de que aprenda esa lección ,enviándole de vuelta sus cabezas- dijo Orochimaru, mientras él y Guren se preparaban para pelear, y también sus enemigos.  
\- falso Dios, no sabes con quién realmente estuviste tratando, es una lastima que no veré tu cara cuando al fin lo sepas- observó Turmagar , mientras él y su Shinobi se preparaban a luchar, ya que Tsunade les informó de la forma por demás artera de Orochimaru al pelear, ellos tendrían mucho cuidado combatiendo, ya que sus órdenes eran claras como cristales de hielo.  
"No lo dudes. No muestres piedad con ninguno de los los shinobi que puedan estar con Orochimaru. Sólo mátalos a todos. Sin prisioneros.

#######

 **Tiempo presente, dos días después del debate.**

Un yate que iba rumbo a Alola proveniente de Kanto estaba en graves problemas debido a que un banco de corsola habían dañado su quilla, el hombre ya estaba preocupado por haber usando la lancha de emergencia en otra actividad, de ahí que le urgía llegar a Alola a ver a su familia, mientras la lancha inflable era usada por su primo en el archipiélago Sete.

De pronto, un par de botes de guardia costera aparecieron y rodearon al yate, al ver a las naves, el hombre no sabía qué decir pues el símbolo de pertenencia de los botes jamás lo había visto.

Era un sol estilizado con un espiral en el centro.

-Aguante señor, entre mi compañero y yo remolcaremos su yate hasta puerto Agua marina en el País del Sol….

###

 **Konoha, mismo momento**.

Asami y Kushina Uzumaki estaban ante la cripta de los Hokages, acababan de dejar flores en la tumba de la madrina de Asami que había muerto víctima de cirrosis hepática hacía ocho años, el golpe de perder a su protegida Shizune en ese accidente cuando era muy joven la Genin había Sido devastador. Aún pese a ser su madrina, ella no pudo curar su soledad. Y luego estaban aquí, en la tumba compartida de Minato y su hermano Naruto. El día en que el Kyubi atacó, Minato selló al alma del monstruo en su hermano mellizo y su chakra en ella. Pero el niño no soportó y murió a los días de nacido. Llevándose al Kyubi con el a la tumba, siendo considerado héroe.

Ambas mujeres, dejaban como todos los fines de semana, flores en la cripta de los grandes héroes. De ahí pasaban a la de Jiraiya que murió peleando en la invasión con Orochimaru, luego Iban a la de Shino, Kiba y su familia… el dolor y culpa de sobrevivir era enorme. Sobre todo porque antes de que esa invasión sucediera, se sentía invencible. Que equivocada estaba. Gaara la derrotó fácilmente y tuvo que ser Neji ayudamos de Shino quienes lo derrotaron muriendo en la pelea. Luego, apenas y volvió viva tras fallar al traer a Sasuke de regreso, luego de que intentó desertar.

"Papá, hermano, me esforzaré hasta que sea digna de nuevo de ser considerada, tu hija y tú hermana, mis grandes héroes, no voy a fallarles" pensó mientras deposita las flores.

Si tan solo supiera la chica…

Si tan solo supiera.

 **Omake.**

 **Región de Kalos hace nueve años.**

Un chespin escapaba del laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, el pequeño había decidió huir, de nuevo, tan solo porque mañana sería nuevamente el día de elección de los futuros entrenadores. Y a el francamente eso le tenía sin cuidado.

-No de nuevo- se lamento el profesor, parecía que si no era esa Frokie, ahora era este Chespin en que le sacaba canas verdes por andarse fugando. Al menos la tipo agua tenía la decencia de irse y demorar semanas en hacerlo, no horas como este sinvergüenza.

Todo esto estaba siendo observado por una bella pelirroja que estornudo al estar pensando el profesor.

"A qué tiempos" recordó con nostalgia la shinobi " bueno, le daré una mano"

###

Chespin ya estaba a nada de lograr su meta, cuando una Fuuma Shuriken bloqueo su camino dejándolo blanco como Cierto Sanin del susto.

[!No tenías que hacer eso!] Reclamó el Pokémon al ver a la shinobi emerger de la nada, el sabía de los Pokémon Humanos, y de que se volvían ninja, era obvio pensar que eran ellos.

-Bueno, ya que llame tu atención, te gustaría una apuesta…- comenzó su plan Sachiko.

##

Al profesor le extrañó ver a Chespin junto a una mujer joven que lo devolvía dócilmente al laboratorio, el Pokémon solo le sonrió, sinceramente arrepentido y se metió sin más al lugar, sorprendiendo al profesor.

-Debo de agradecerle señorita por traer a Chespin de regresó- dió las gracias el profesor- ahora ¿Que le dijo? No es que sea malo, pero sinceramente no había palabras que dijera que le hicieran cambiar de parecer.

-Nada especial- se encogió de hombros la futura Shichibukai- solo le hice ver que tan malo sería que escape sin estar preparado para el mundo exterior.

Y no tiene que darme las gracias, es mi modo de pagarle a alguien muy querido para mí, el haberme cuidado, pese a los intentos de fuga que tuve.

El profesor asintió en comprensión y se metió al laboratorio, sin saber que hablaban de él. La greninja no mintió por cierto, apostaron que le dejaría ir si no le podía contar una peor anécdota al peor intento de un Pokémon por huir de casa que ella conocía….

No pudo.

Y con eso, el Chespin al ver lo que podía ocurrirle, decidió arriesgarse con un entrenador.

"Es mi forma de agradecerle profesor por cuidarme cuando era una Frokie" pensó la Shichibukai feliz de intercambiar palabras con el profesor.

 **Y corte.**

 **Cuarenta y cinco capítulos después, la parte uno llega a su fin, con sus altas y bajas, pero ya está la parte uno, espero verlos en la dos más o menos en Marzo estaré publicando el primer capitulo de ella .**

 **Aún no se cómo llamarla pero les aviso el día que publique.**

 **De corazón gracias por seguirme y hacer de este, por mucho, mi fic más éxitoso.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	46. Capítulo especial

**Capítulo especial.**

 **Me llamo Red.**

 **Ya saben, lo de la disgrafia, disculpas por los teclazos y horrores del auto corrector.**

 **Y recuerden, Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei.**

-Naruto, despierta por favor- oyó el joven la voz de su hermana tratando de despertarlo, el joven se despertó, se incorporó en la cama y al abrir los ojos vio algo raro, pues la voz de Giselle y la apariencia de ella no coincidían, si, ambas tenían la piel morena, pero había una clara diferencia entre la hermana mayor que tenía frente a ella y a quien recordaba.

La Giselle frente a él ,era una joven peliplata, ojos aperlados, vestía un elegante y sexy vestido de corte gótico en negro con blanco y usaba un muy discreto maquillaje, nada que ver con la mujer de sus recuerdos.

La Giselle que él recordaba era de cabello rubio en la base y que a medio cabello se volvía negro, de ojos rojos con una marca entre ellos de color negro en forma de línea horizontal.

Si bien, si acostumbraba a vestir de negro, ella usaba típicamente un escote con tres lazos rojos, tres collares no muy gruesos de oro y unas pulseras en ambas manos y tobilleras en los pies que tenían calzado de tacón plateados.

-¿A qué se debe el cambio de look hermana?- preguntó Naruto extrañado y se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Cuanto llevo inconsciente,?- preguntó temeroso Naruto.

-Dos horas tres máximo- contestó Gisele- apenas y puede hallarte en esa tormenta espacio tiempo, lo que no entiendo, es porque te hizo crecer y cambiar algunos de tus rasgos físicos.

Y eso sí asustó a Naruto.

Debido a un ataque de celos de Gisele, ella abrió un portal al Mundo distorsión, arrastrando sin darse cuenta a su amado ojiazul, cuando lo oyó gritar fue tras él y trato de alcanzarlo, pero una tormenta espacio temporal se llevó a Naruto y lo arrastró, siendo encontrado por ella luego de buscarlo un par de horas.

Así que tras cuatro horas de incertidumbre, parecía que de hecho, iba a ponerse mejor el asunto.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- preguntaba la deidad a su hermano que aclaraba su mente antes de contestar.

-Luego de que la quinta Hokage me comisionara a buscar a Danzō, le seguí la pista hasta Tanzaku, ahí te encontré y tuviste un ataque de celos al verme comprar un par de recuerdos para mis prometidas, trate de alcanzarte. Pero regresaste a la Dimensión oscura y … Nada, es todo lo que recuerdo- aseveró el amante del ramen.

Gisele reflexiona las palabras de Naruto y suspiro cansada, si ocurrió lo que temía ,estaban en un buen aprieto, así que se volvió a teletransportar con su hermano al campo #16 donde Yugao y los demás aún estaban esperándolos.

Al llegar al campo, a todos les extrañó ver el gran cambio en Naruto, vestía el uniforme jounin estándar, tenia el cabello blanco y los ojos café además de que era diez centímetros más alto de lo que lo recordaban.

-¿Que diablos le paso?- le pregunto Yugao muy molesta a la peliplata que sólo suspiraba cansada .

-Nada, teóricamente- decía nerviosa la dragón- él es un Naruto de otra realidad.

-¿Queeeee?- exclamaron todos al oír a Gisele.

-¿Como que soy de otra realidad?- preguntó Naruto a su hermana.

-De entrada, dinos tu apellido- contra argumento la dragón.

-Red, mi nombre completo es Naruto Red.

-N...Naruto Red…- digerían la información los demás lo mejor que podían.

-Hace años, mi entrenador y nosotros en Kalos, quedamos atrapados en una realidad alterna donde él y todos nosotros éramos unos llorones cobardes- soltó de pronto Sachiko- me parece algo raro pero plausible que este Naruto sea de una realidad alterna.

-Supongamos que es verdad- trató de poner orden a la situación la espadachín- ¿Donde está nuestro Naruto y porque es que él apareció aquí?

Todos voltearon a ver a Gisele que reía nerviosa pues, por el modo tan especial con el que le veían daban a entender que sin saber cómo, daban por hecho que la culpa era de ella, lo que era cierto.

-Debió de ocurrir un desgarro en la dimensión oscura, al entrar yo y mi versión alterna al mismo tiempo, y eso causó perturbaciones en el espacio tiempo. Probablemente, nuestro Naruto este en el mundo de este Naruto.

-Naruto… ¿Y como los distinguiremos?- preguntó Zatanna con ojos como espiral al sobre pensar el problema.

-¿Te importa si sólo te llamamos Red?- preguntó la Kirlia del grupo al ojicastaño.

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca en un claro gesto de relajación.

-Pues bien, supongo que me iré con él a ver a mamá, ella sabrá que hacer- expuso su proceder la diosa que le ofreció la mano a Red que la tomó entusiasmado haciendo sonrojarse a Gisele- bien, aquí vamos.

Y desaparecieron en un zumbido.

##########

-Todo por no tener los hechos claros- seguía auto recriminandose Hana su más grande error- no debí de creer en las palabras de Kakashi así como así.

La jounin seguía auto compadeciéndose ,cuando vio a los de Uzu sin Naruto regresar al Hotel, lo que le extrañó bastante y más por ver sus caras preocupadas por algo. Ella no se sentía siquiera digna de preguntar el motivo, pero algo le decía que tenía que ver con el hijo de su sensei, así que recuperando un poco el ánimo, trató de averiguar que pasó para que así pudiera ser de ayuda.

Siguió al grupo lo más sigilosa que pudo pero para su desgracia, todos notaron su presencia por lo que Sachiko le amagó con su Tanto preguntando de mal humor, su motivo para seguirlos.

Al darlo Hana, simplemente le dijeron que se metiera en sus propios asuntos dejando intrigada a la kunoichi que por su bien, al menos de momento, se abstendría de averiguar qué pasaba.

Al llegar sus habitaciones, todos de reunieron el el cuarto que compartían los amantes pokemon a discutir qué hacer con los posibles mirones y demas.

##

El clon de sombra y Red aparecieron en los jardines del palacio donde la verdadera Dragón estaba tomando el sol, al ver a su hermano corrió a abrazarlo, poniéndolo rojo a él y con una rara sensación a ella.

-¿Quien rayos eres tú?- preguntó Gisele de forma agresiva tras separarse del abrazo.

Su clon le explicó lo ocurrido y le pasó los recuerdos, al ver la situación, la deidad sólo bufo fastidiada por los problemas y le pidió disculpas a Red pues teóricamente seguían siendo hermanos.

-Ven, iremos a ver a mamá, ella sabrá que hacer.

Caminaron por los pasillos del palacio real asombrando a Red por ir caminado por ese sitio, al llegar a la oficina de Arcelia y esta dejarlos pasar se sorprendió ver que realmente sólo su ropa era diferente a la de su madre.

-Mamá, tenemos un problemita- decía de forma nerviosa la peliplata a su madre que no quitaba la vista de los documentos frente a ella, al voltear a ver a su hija, se sorprendió de lo que vio, sin embargo, aquí o en otro mundo, el no dejaba de ser su hijo.

-Es un gusto conocerte Naruto- abrazó de forma cálida la Diosa a su hijo alterno- me llamo Arcelia Uzuki y estamos en lo que fue Uzugakure, hoy País del Sol.

Red se sorprendió no sólo por el nombre, sino de situación, por lo que se presentó y comenzó a narrar un poco de su vida, sorprendiendo a la diosa por saberse casada con un mortal en el mundo alterno pero feliz de seguir teniendo a su hijo en él.

-A si que en ese mundo también hay una zoquete, un padre modelo y una madre ejemplar- decía de forma sarcástica Arcelia haciendo sonreír a Red por ese modo de llamar a los demás- no importa, no importa- resto de momento la deidad importancia al Asunto- primero hay que ver las cosas en Mundo Distorsión.

Gisele, ve con Clément y averigüen qué tan malo es el desgarro dimensional y si hay posibilidades de que algún indeseable ande por ahí suelto sin que sepamos.

-Si madre- asintió la diosa y salió de la oficina.

-Acompañame, te llevaré a tu habitación.

##############

 **Mundo distorsión, media hora después .**

-si que la armaste esta vez- decía Clément un adolescente que vestía un overol negro con vivos blancos, cabello blanco y ojos verdes.- la situación no es muy grave, la alteraciones espacio temporal se calmara en algunas horas, máximo ocho, después de ello, sólo déjenme a mí, el abrir el portal para cambiar a los Naruto.

##

Mientras en Ópalo, Red oía historias de su otro yo de parte de sus hermanos y hermanas, cuando fue su turno, narró su vida y las diferencias entre ellos y sus contrapartes de su mundo, entre ellas por ejemplo que Lucca era un hombre en su mundo o las diferencias de apariencia entre ellos y sus hermanos. Al preguntar porque lucían tan diferentes, ellos le narraron una pequeña anécdota que a la larga cambio para bien ciertos detalles en el país.

#######

 **Ciudad Ópalo hace ocho años.**

Naruto y Yugao aún se sentían mareados por la situación, saber que sólo ellos eran humanos al principio tenía algo aprensiva a la futura Shichibukai, sin embargo, la amabilidad y hospitalidad de los pokemon le hicieron superar rápidamente esa zozobra, pero le dejaban bastante confundidos, pues en ese momento no había diferencia alguna entre sus amigos y los otros pokémon de su especie.

Asi, muy mareados por la situación, se dio la adopción de Naruto y dos días después en el palacio, el pequeño le hablo a si madre.

-Mami, ¿como le hacen para distinguir a la señorita Tier de la señorita Tenshi? Si son igualitas.

-Hijo, el olor y la voz, es muy fácil distinguir….- Y fue donde la diosa cayó en cuenta en el error que había caído, ella y los demás podían distinguirse, los humanos no podrían, así que chasqueando los dedos, ella se iluminó con esa luz cegadora.

Instantes después las personas notaron que ya no se parecían entre ellas ahora siendo los pokemon los que tuvieron que adaptarse a su nueva apariencia previa explicación de Arcelia por ello.

##

-Fue una tortura pero al final le agarramos el modo- decía Wotan carcajeándose ya que el fue quien contó la anécdota, irónicamente pese a ser el Shinigami de su mundo, era alguien bastante animado y carismático y por ello casi siempre era quien contaba las anécdotas graciosas.

-Vaya, eso si que es gracioso- concordó Red- entonces todo Uzu está lleno de pokémon que han adquirido forma humana- los demás asistieron- están buscando venganza de Konoha por haber maltratado a Uzuki- volvieron a asentir- y aquí soy soltero sin compromiso.

-Ya decía yo que olvidábamos algo- dijo Lucca de pronto- fui de visita relámpago a ver como seguía y lo vi muy meloso con una jounin que se parecía a Vypra, esa debe ser su novia.

Y como si hubiera sido invocada, Vypra llegó al lugar pues Arcelia mando a la ANBU a llamar a Red.

-¿Anko- sempai?- dijo asombrado Red al creer ver a la domadora de serpientes, pero pudo sentir que esa mujer era una serviper por lo que sólo sonrió divertido por la ironía.

-Así que realmente me parezco a ella- dijo un poco incómoda al ver como la mayoría de sus hermanos le daban un sobre con dinero a Wotan, Goliat y a Karura.

-Mínimo una comisión- dijo con un TIC nervioso la doppelganger.

-Ya veo, Gisele no es la única acosadora- sonrió de forma traviesa el dios del tiempo- y yo que te creía tan seriecita.

-¡Si seras pendejo!- exclamó enojada y sonrojada la pelilila- yo sólo quería saber como estaba, nada más, hasta le di un informe a mamá y todo, así no cuenta como acoso.- dijo tratando de mantener la mayor dignidad posible.

"Hasta en eso se parecen" pensó Red recordando que los mellizos tiempo- espacio de su mundo peleaban todo el tiempo, al menos veía que aquí ellos se llevaban mejor que sus contrapartes.

############

 **Konoha al mismo tiempo.**

-¡ANKO!- exclamó Yugao de pronto pues también recordó ese detalle.- ¿Como vamos a hacer para que Anko no descubra lo que está pasando?

-Podría hipnotizarla- sugirió Diana.

-Soy mitad fantasma, podría poseerla y borrarle su memoria o implantar recuerdos- sugirió la pumpkaboo.

-¡Ni puta idea!- dijeron los demás derrotados.

La greninja desapareció de la habitación y volvió a entrar en un Shisui de hojas con Hana maniatada y amordazada un par de minutos después, ella trataba a toda costa de zafarse en vano de las bien hechas ataduras de la pokemon al principio, pero dejó de hacerlo al notar como la ató, para incomodidad de ella y de Yugao.

-No quiero saber- dijo la pelipurpura.

-Vamos, según me dijiste ella es una mojigata, no tratará de zafarse de esas ataduras, a menos…

Y si se lo preguntan, si, la greninja la ató de forma erótica y cada que forcejeaba para soltarse las cuerdas de fina y sedosas seda se amoldaban a su cuerpo dándole caricias que ponían roja a la ex Inuzuka ya que si estaba gozando el roce de más cuerdas, así que para no darse a conocer por pervertida, mejor optó por dejar de luchar.

-Diana, los honores- dijo Yugao con pena ajena, mientras los ojos de la peliverde brillaban en un intenso azul cobalto, asustando a la castaña por lo que iba a ocurrir.

Mientras le borraban esa parte de su memoria y le metían algún recuerdo orgánico (que fuera muy creíble para ella y los demás)

El grupo seguía discutiendo qué hacer, Anko casi diario en las tardes tenía una cita con Naruto y hoy suponían que no sería la excepción, primero optaron por decir que se quedó entrenando en el valle donde estaba, pero si decían eso, también deberían irse los demás, también optaron por decir que llegó tan agotado que lo dejaron dormir, pero algo les decía que Anko pediría quedarse para darle al día siguiente "los buenos días" así que eso también lo descartaron.

Así que pensando rápido la solución, decidieron marcarle a Karura y que ella convenciera a Chrono de ayudarles con un clon de tiempo de Naruto.

Los clones de tiempo eran copias, clones de sangre que eran sacados de su línea de tiempo, no variaba mucho de los clones de sangre salvo el hecho de que estos se podían hacer de personas fallecidas en el presente o que no existían aún, sin crear paradojas temporales, Arcelia había restringido su uso a casos puntuales, por lo que si bien era su mejor carta para que Anko no sospechará nada, era una lejana posibilidad.

Como oyendo sus ruegos, Chrono y Un clon temporal llegaron y tras darle una breve explicación al clon, esperaron a la posible aparición de Anko, aparición que no tardó en llegar.

##

 **Momentos atrás.**

-Claro, Naruto ya tiene novia- decía Goliat- una muy bella novia más madurita que él, es mi héroe.

Un poderoso golpe lo mandó al suelo siendo su hermana melliza quien se lo propinó

\- Guarro- dijo con enojo y simpleza.

-Pero eso ,si es de admirar- dijeron la mayoría de los hermanos que fueron cocidos a golpes salvo Latios, Xerxes y Ray que le pagaban a Gisele una apuesta de mala gana.

-¿Siempre es así? Preguntó Red con una enorme gota de sudor y mucha pena ajena.

-Si, así es normalmente- decía Latios que jugaba cartas con los otros no partícipes de la putiza.

-No es por defenderlo, pero Anko Mitarashi podría notar que Naruto no esta y necesitamos un clon de tiempo- medio defendió Ray a su hermano mayor- ya podrán putearselo cuando haga el clon.

-No me defiendas- decía llorando cómicamente el rubio clon de Gohan (Chrono de Chrono Trigger se parece a Gohan en la saga de Cell En súper Saiyajin ).

Los ojos del pokemon brillaron con intensidad e instantes después, el clon ya estaba listo por lo que se lo llevaron a que suplantara a Naruto en la aldea.

Al regresar Chrono, Clement también hizo acto de presencia informando a todos de que según sus mejores estimaciones, podrían al dia siguiente, llevar a Red a su mundo de regreso, sólo debían esperar a que Red y Naruto fueran intercambiados por su contraparte en el mundo del peliblanco.

-Bueno ya que tenemos todo arreglado, ¿porque no descansamos un poco?- decía Gisele viendo la hora usando al sol y así saber cuánto podría broncearse antes de que se ocultara el astro rey.

-porque no- decía el peliblanco, instantes después, podíamos ver a Red tomando el sol junto a la ojiperla que tenía un sonrojo al imaginar que era su Ototo quien tomaba el sol con ella.

No paso mucho tiempo y apareció Lucca diciendo que Red debía regresar a la sala de conferencias para que la diosa pudiera charlar más con él.

Red llegó a la cámara y se inclinó de forma respetuosa haciendo que Arcelia hiciera un mohín por que estaban siendo muy formal con ella, situación que ella vaya que detestaba.

-Mis hijos ya me han dado algunos detallitos de tu vida- comenzó a explicar la deidad suprema- ahora me gustaría hijo mío, que me relates un poco de tu vida, Claro está, si no es mucha molestia.

Así que el Peliblanco comenzó a Narrar sobre su vida, haciendo notar a la deidad suprema las sutiles pero importantes diferencias.

Entre ellas, el hecho de que no tenía una, sino dos hermanas y un hermano o que el llamado por Arcelia, "Padre del Año" seguía vivo.

Pensando bien las cosas, si bien el joven Red no recibió un maltrato físico como su hijo, su maltrato psicológico no se quedaba tan atrás con respecto al de su hijo.

También estaba la cuestión de que este Naruto era mentalmente un adulto de cuarenta o que ella se había casado con un humano descendiente del que ella había elegido para ser su primer Senin Pokémon.

-vaya, no creí que la teoría del multiverso fuera real- admitió Red viendo una fotografía en la pared donde toda la familia real posaba- o que varios de mis hermanos sean en este mundo hermanas- comentó lo último con una chispa humorística en la mirada.

Al dúo Espacio- Tiempo o al dúo Tierra y Mar no les iba a caer mucho en gracia, mejor dicho al afectado de esa situación, al otro seguro que al enterarse le daría un buen ataque de risas.

-Bueno, supongo que estás algo cansado- observó la deidad tras ver la expresión del Peliblanco- ¿Porque no vas al Onsen de los chicos en este palacio para relajar los músculos un rato?

El joven meditó las palabras de su madre, sonriendo como respuesta, esa sería una buena idea.

Tras llamar a alguien de la servidumbre del palacio para que condujeran a Red al lugar, la diosa de la Creación escribió en su computadora un recado para el móvil satelital de Yugao, tanto a ella como a los amigos de su hijo les haría bien que supieran que pasaba con su compañero y amigo.

############

 **Konoha, hotel donde se hospeda la delegación de Uzu en los exámenes chunin.**

Cinco minutos después, Yugao leía a todos el informe acerca de la situación, alegrando a todos el hecho de que a más tardar mañana a medio día su Naruto estaría de vuelta con ellos. Lo que era bueno, los nervios de que Anko descubriera al clon de tiempo eran muy altos y francamente ninguno quería pasar más de un día con esa preocupación, y más aún con la mujer Inuzuka merodeando por ahí. Cierto, le borraron la memoria de lo ocurrido, pero aún tenían a otro par de acosadoras.

Ocasionalmente Kushina y Kurenai también fueron a tratar de espiar al Uzuki buscando una oportunidad para saludarlo y así comenzar a vincularse con el chico. Oportunidad que por supuesto que Naruto había evitado como la plaga.

-Bueno, solo espero que la cita romántica salga a pedir de boca- comento Sachiko tras suspirar aliviada, no era su pupilo directamente, pero durante sus años en la academia Shinobi vaya que le ganó su afecto- Así que chicos, reanudaremos doble pasado mañana su entrenamiento para reponer el día de hoy y el de mañana.

-Si, Sachiko sensei- asintieron todos los genin en comprensión.

Y como si le invocaran, el clon de tiempo entro a la habitación con una amplia sonrisa en su cara, haciendo que a la pelirrosa del grupo le diera una punzada de celos.

-Oh vaya, así de bien te fue- pico en las costillas la Kirlia al clon, al final del día, era su amigo después Todo- ¿Algo de lo que el verdadero Tú se avergüence cuando vuelva?

-Nop, salvó que le rompi la cara a un par de zoquetes que insultaron a Anko chan, no hice nada de lo que el jefe se pueda arrepentir- respondió el clon con una gran sonrisa.

Chrono le había explicado que sus memorias serían transmitidas al original una vez que lo disiparán, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse tanto en el cono actuar. Salvó las restricciones que sabía que el verdadero tenía, era libre de actuar como le fueran en gana.

Y eso hizo, teniendo una encantadora velada con su amada.

Eso quería decir que tenían un problema menos, ahora las cosas estaban en definitiva en las manos de la deidad suprema y sus hijos

#######

 **Onsen femenino, País del Sol.**

-No puedo creer que me dejara convencer por ustedes- decía Ramona mientras Gisele y Lucca buscaban cierto agujerito en el lugar que sabían que estaba ahí y que también sabían que no usaban nunca en ningún lado del lugar….. hasta ahora..

Y es que al ser una versión más madura de su hermano, a la deidad oscura y a la señora del espacio les dió "curiosidad científica" por ver el cuerpo de adolescente maduro que su Naruto tendría en pocos años. Logrando convencer a varias de sus hermanas a ir a espiarlo.

-Nadie te obliga a quedarte- le acusó entrecerrando los ojos Regina- yo de lo único que me quejo es que tenga que permanecer en este lugar.

-!Aquí estás¡- canto de forma triunfal la diosa de la dimensión Oscura al localizar el famoso agujero, lo que quería decir que ella tendría el honor en ser la primera en ver a su hermano de esa forma.

Así que se asomó, con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora y pasados dos segundos….

Cayó al suelo fulminada con una hemorragia nasal que amenazaba con ser fatal si no paraba de sangre, aunando al rostro de ensueño que tebia y a que murmuraba que eso sería suyo r. Pocos años, picó mucho la curiosidad de las demás diosas que se pusieron a ver qué era lo que puso así a la deidad oscura. Y ninguna se decepciono, Dada la imitación a la condición de su hermana mayor que todas las diosas tenían.

#####

Al día siguiente, a todos los hombres de la famila les extraño ver la cara angelical y pues francamente anemica que las otras diosas tenían, haciendo que enarcaran una ceja los varones y Red que también estaba sentado a la mesa desayunando con toda la familia real.

-Y a ustedes ¿Qué rayos les pasó?- preguntó Yue (Lugia) a todas.

-Dado que no son capaces de sostener la mirada a Red y que se ruborizan cuando lo miran, diría que está bola de pervertidas lo espiaron mientras estaba en el Onsen- dedujo Bruce, haciendo que Naruto y las que estaban comiendo o bebiendo algo, escupieran sus alimentos, ensuciando a quien estába frente a ellas.

-No lo puedo creer - decía burlon Goliath- sabía que el dormirse en una caverna abisal algún día de pasarla factura, pero no pensé jamás que sería de este modo.

Karura solo se puso rojo encendido, haciendo que el Dios primigenio riera a carcajadas.

-¡Karura, ya nos exihibiste¡- Exclamaron las demás a coro.

Y haciendo que la mayoría de los ahí presentes, también rieran a carcajadas, Arcelia incluida.

-Bueno, dejando el asunto atrás- inicio la deidad suprema para desterrar el aura jocosa en el ambiente- Gisele, Clement, quiero que revisen para ver que no haya ningún inconveniente para mandar a Red Kun a su propio mundo.

-Asi se hará, Madre- contestaron ambos y tras terminarse los últimos bocados de sus alimentos, los dos fueron a ver si ya era totalmente seguro enviar al joven Red a su mundo de orígen.

##

-¿Y cómo piensan enviarme a Casa?- preguntó Red a su madre mientras esperaban noticias de sus hermanos.

-Bueno, la mejor manera es esperar a que de tu lado, Bruno San y mi otro Yo abramos un portal al Vacío Espacio Tiempo y usando una señal pulsada con la frecuencia de mi Naru chan, nos muestren el camino a tu realidad.

-¿Tan "fácil"?- preguntó el joven admirado de que en esencia no sería muy complicado que lo mandarán a casa.

-Veras cariño- explicó el motivo de la poca dificultad en la teoría del cambio de "Narutos"- nuestras dimensión ocupan el mismo espacio, pero vibraba diferente frecuencia. Mi otro yo debe haber deducido ya que nos será más fácil que detectemos una anomalía en las realidades, en este caso, una frecuencia como la nuestra en un lugar que vibra con la tuya.

No es diferente a detectar una radio frecuencia pirata en el espectro radial.

-No encontramos nada que pueda poner a Red Kun en peligro- apareció dando su informe la ojiperla de cabellos plateados- Clement ya se encuentra en la dimensión Oscura, en espera de detectar cualquier señal de parte de cualquier persona de la dimensión de Red.

-Muy bien, entonces creo que lo mejor será que nosotros también entrenos a la dimensión, debido a la diferencia entre la continuidad temporal, podrían pasar segundos o incluso horas antes de que detectemos la señal que nos envíen- señaló la deidad, mientras entraba al portal abierto por su hija.

Enseguida siendo el caballero que era, Red cedió primero el paso a Gisele y después entro al portal donde Clement estaba flotando en la nada, literalmente, rodeado por un aura azul cobalto.

El lugar era totalmente oscuro y estaba iluminado de forma mortecina por el brillo del dios Espacio Tiempo, así qué se sintió alivado cuando la dragón fantasma lanzó una bola dorada hacia arriba y está estalló, creando un mini sol artificial que le arrancó algo de su aura deprimente al sitio.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó Red a su Madre, deseando saber que ocurriría a continuación.

-Lo que queda es esperar- explicó Arcelia- la diferencia en el correr del tiempo entre nuestros mundos hará que mis hijos sientan la señal pulsada con una diferencia en cuanto a cuanto tardaron ellos en enviarla. Podríamos estar unos pocos segundos, minutos o incluso horas antes de que mi otro yo y Naru chan aparezcan frente a nosotros por el portal que mis hijos abriran.

-Entonces, ¿Porque no platicamos una última vez, Kaa chan? - preguntó Red a lo que la deidad asintió encanta.

La plática giro en torno al hecho de que Uzuki no tenía padre, preguntando a la deidad por ese detalle. Red se arrepintió al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de du madre, pero aún así recibió su respuesta, narrando la deidad lo que ocurrió con Necrossma.

Estaban a media narración, cuando Gisele llamó la atención de ambos.

-¡Los tenemos¡, ¡Hora de volver a casa, hermanito¡

Con eso dicho, el joven y su madre entraron al portal que abrieron en conjunto la deidad oscura y el señor Espacio Tiempo.

Era hora de volver a casa.

########

Uzuki estaba muy expectante a quien entraba por el portal, pero del portal salió su madre en todo su esplendor, tras ella salía su homologo, era tal cual se lo habían descrito y se acercaba a él y junto a su Oka-san.  
-Hola – Dijo algo nervioso al ver a su homologo. Red era una versión más madura de si mismo y en su propia opinión, una mucho más badass.  
\- Es un placer conocerte, Naruto Uzuki – Dijo con una mirada relajada el Peliblanco – Me han contado mucho de ti, Uzuki-san.  
-Si, tambien me han contado muchas cosas de ti y permíteme decirte que te admiro – Dijo el con sinceridad el Ojiazul.  
-Gracias, pero estoy seguro cuando te digo que no tienes nada que envidiarme – Dijo negando con sus manos el jounin, visiblemente apenado.  
\- No, yo quiero ser tan poderoso como tu, para poder proteger a mi familia y seres amados – Dijo con sinceridad y a la vez con esperanza. Tener el poder de un Pokémon legendario sería una meta muy alta, pero de alguna forma, lo lograria. Si Red pudo, él también.  
-Ya veo, piensas igual como cuando yo tenia tu edad – Dijo con diversión el Peliblanco viendo a los ojos de Uzuki – Si ese es tu objetivo, te aseguro que lo conseguirás, si yo pude, claro que tu también – entonces poniendo su mano en el hombro de Uzuki aseguró – Después de todo tu al igual que yo eres el "Hijo de una deidad" – Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Gracias, me esforzare y te aseguro que seré incluso más fuerte que tu – aseguró con determinación – Ya que yo también seré algún día "El sennin de los pokémon".  
Ambos Narutos se vieron mutuamente y vieron en ellos confianza, admiración y respeto, ambos asintieron y se dieron la vuelta dirigiéndose a sus respectivas madres.  
\- Vamos a casa Naru-chan – Le dijo Arcelia Red a su hijo.  
-Si, vamos oka-san – contestó el aludido, entrando al portal con ella a su lado.  
Naruto Uzuki solo volteo una ultima vez para ver a su homologo una ultima vez y notar que él tambien lo volteo a ver, Naruto solo dio un asentimiento como queriendo decir "Tu puedes" entonces cruzo el portal, al salir de él Naruto vio a Gisele y Clement manteniendo el portal abierto.

Una vez que Arcelia salió del portal, la dragón fantasma casi asesino a su hermano tras darle uno de sus abrazos mortales, exprimiendo la vida de su adorado Ojiazul entre sus pechos, ante las carcajadas de Arcelia y los gritos de Clement para hacerla soltar al Uzuki.

#####

 **En alguna otra realidad del mundo Pokémon.**

Asterión sonrió al sentir que la situación estaba resuelta sin su intervención. Ya que tendría en su momento, hacer una visita al encargado de vigilar esos mundos para ver que podrían hacer en caso de que algo así se repita, por ahora, debía de dejar a los involucrados descansar un poco. Después de todo, lo iban a necesitar.

 **Y corte.**

 **No es la ansiada parte dos, pero algo es algo. Si quieren saber que ocurrió con Naruto Uzuki mientras estuvo en la familia Red, vayan a leer "Naruto, el Sennin de los Pokémon" de Black998.**

 **Sobre la parte dos, a hora si les juro que en mayo sale.**

 _ **Ya saben, dejenme su review, así no solo me animan a escribir, habrá retro alimentación entre nosotros.**_


	47. Aviso

**Ya esta disponible la secuela de Hijo de una deidad, esta vez el título será "El destructor de mundos"**


End file.
